Two Blue Lines
by AlePattz
Summary: Bella, una buena chica, fue abandonada por su novio de mucho tiempo. Edward, un joven médico, se siente sofocado por los planes de su padre... ¿Qué pasará cuando dos líneas azules una sus vidas para siempre? ¿Qué pasará si ni siquiera pueden recordar cómo sucedió? (Summary completo dentro) TRADUCCIÓN. Historia escrita por Payton79
1. Prólogo

**Hi! *waves* I'm happy to be here again with one more translation for you. This one is from a new author but she's really great and I thank her for allowing the translation of this story. Thank you so much hun!**

 **¡Hola! *saluda con la mano* estoy feliz de estar aquí de nuevo con una traducción más para ustedes. Esta es de una autora nueva, pero es muy buena y le agradezco por permitir la traducción de esta historia. ¡Muchísimas gracias cariño!**

* * *

De nuevo les recuerdo que nada es mío, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y autora de la historia es **Payton79** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Mi compañera de armas está presente una vez más en esta traducción, gracias a mi querida Beta Erica Castelo por corregir todos mis horrores.**

* * *

 **Summary:** Bella, una buena chica, fue abandonada por su novio de mucho tiempo. Edward, un joven médico, se siente sofocado por los planes de su padre. Despertar junto a un extraño es una conmoción para una buena chica. Ver a la chica de tus sueños huir de ti la mañana siguiente apesta para un buen chico. ¿Qué pasará cuando dos líneas azules una sus vidas para siempre? ¿Qué pasará si ni siquiera pueden recordar cómo sucedió?

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 ********TBL********

Ahora, cuando recuerdo esa mañana, tantos años después, todavía puedo sentir el miedo y la vergüenza que en ese momento. Si hubiese sabido entonces de las consecuencias por el descuido de una noche, me hubiese ocultado en mi cama con la esperanza de hacer que todo desapareciera.

Pero no lo sabía. Y eso es algo bueno. En realidad, el destino estaba de mi lado. En lugar de forzarme a algo que tendría que superar yo sola, me proporcionó amigos y una familia que ha estado a mi lado desde entonces. Y me llevó al hombre que resultó ser mi destino.

Nuestro comienzo no es una historia para contar en una reunión casual, pero es nuestra historia y estamos orgullosos de ella, porque, si las cosas no hubiesen sucedido de esa forma, no estaríamos donde estamos hoy.

 ********TBL********

* * *

 _ **Cortito pero sí que nos da una idea de qué esperar :) Los capis son más largos. Espero que disfruten de esta nueva historia, no se olviden de darle follow si quieren recibir aviso de actualizaciones aunque también haré mi respectiva promoción en Facebook. Y tampoco olviden dejarme su opinión, o un saludo, saben que me encanta saber que están ahí disfrutando de mis traducciones.**_

 _ **PD. Para las que no sepan, tengo un grupo en Facebook 'The World of AlePattz' para anunciar mis actualizaciones, foto teasers, adelantos, futuras traducciones y recomendaciones. Pueden solicitar entrar, el link esta en mi perfil.**_


	2. Cap 1: La Marcha de la Vergüenza

De nuevo les recuerdo que nada es mío, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y autora de la historia es **Payton79** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Mi compañera de armas está presente una vez más en esta traducción, gracias a mi querida Beta Erica Castelo por corregir todos mis horrores.**

* * *

 **********TBL**********

Capítulo 1 – La marcha de la vergüenza

 **BPOV**

 _¡Oh joder!_ Incluso con los ojos cerrados, me sentía cegada por la luz que me rodeaba. Y provocó que la cabeza me punzara. No podía recordar haber tenido un dolor de cabeza tan horrible como este. Si no supiera que no es posible, diría que alguien estaba picando mi cerebro con un hierro al rojo vivo.

Al mismo tiempo, mi boca sabía como si algo peludo hubiese muerto ahí. _¡Asqueroso!_ ¿Cómo era posible que sintiera mi lengua como la alfombra de un cuarto de hotel?

Despacio y con cuidado, traté de mover cada una de mis extremidades, tomando inventario de cualquier otra cosa que estuviera mal. La evaluación salió inesperadamente bien. Ningún dolor intenso en otra parte además de mi cabeza palpitante.

Decidí que no podría evitar abrir mis ojos por mucho más tiempo, así que los abrí un poco, dejando que la luz entrara solo por las pequeñas rendijas.

 _¡Wow, muy brillante!_ Por un momento, estuve de verdad muy cegada para ver nada más que la luz del sol.

Gradualmente, mi visión se adaptó, y pude distinguir paredes de un gris pálido. Fue extraño ya que mi habitación estaba pintada de azul claro. Confundida, continué observando lo que me rodeaba. Frente a mí estaba una puerta. A ambos lados de ella había estanterías del piso al techo, abarrotadas con libros. La mayoría de ellos parecían ser manuales de algún tipo. En el estante superior estaban varios trofeos de deportes.

 _¡Oh. Dios. Mío! Es la habitación de un chico._ ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? ¿De quién era esta habitación, de todos modos? Mi diatriba interna fue interrumpida por un gemido bajo. Me senté abruptamente, volviendo mi cabeza hacia mi izquierda. Mi mano voló a mi cabeza para estabilizarla, ya que el veloz movimiento había provocado que el dolor llegara a su punto máximo. Cerrando los ojos por un breve segundo para acostumbrarme a las punzadas, otro gemido hizo que los abriera de golpe una vez más.

Ahí, junto a mí, al otro lado de la cama tamaño _queen_ , estaba un chico con un desordenado cabello color bronce, sus puños frotando sus ojos. La sábana estaba arriba hasta su barbilla y estaba bostezando con fuerza.

Cuando dejó caer sus manos y abrió sus ojos, eran de un increíble tono de verde que nunca había visto. Me mantuvieron prisionera, congelada en mi lugar al mirarlos fijamente mientras empezaban a enfocarme poco a poco. Su expresión fue una de sorpresa combinada con una pequeña sonrisa tímida.

"Oh, hola," dijo con voz ronca. Apoyándose sobre sus codos, la sábana se deslizó, dejando expuesto su pecho desnudo bien definido.

Di un grito ahogado por la conmoción porque, justo en ese momento, me di cuenta que estaba completamente desnuda debajo de la sábana que aferraba a mí. ¿Quién era este tipo? ¿Por qué estaba en la cama con él? ¿Por qué estaba desnuda? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué no podía recordar nada? Lo que único que recordaba con certeza era ir a ese bar con Rosalie después de que le conté lo que ese cretino me había dicho… No, este no era el momento ni el lugar para pensar en eso.

Sujetando la sábana con todas mis fuerzas, salí de un salto de la cama, envolviéndola a mi alrededor, dejando descubierto a un muy desnudo Ojos verdes. Esos ojos se abrieron como platos y, de prisa tiró del edredón, pero no lo bastante rápido como para evitar que le echara un perfecto vistazo al botín. _Wow_ , era ardiente, pero ese no era mi problema por el momento.

Comencé a recoger mi ropa, que estaba esparcida por todo el piso. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" La voz, ahora un poco menos áspera, me preguntó desde la cama.

"¡Irme!" Respondí, mortificada por lo que probablemente había sucedido la noche anterior. Tener sexo con extraños no estaba en mi lista habitual de actividades. De hecho, era la primera vez para mí—algo que tampoco había planeado hacer algún día. Esta no era yo. La simple idea me tenía temblando.

Aclaró su garganta antes de hablar otra vez. "No tienes que hacerlo."

"Bueno, creo que sí. No te conozco. No puedo recordar nada de anoche." Estaba casi llorando al pensarlo. "Y nunca antes había hecho esto." Hice un ademán entre él y yo, agitando la ropa en mi mano de un lado a otro.

Dándole la espalda, traté de ponerme mis bragas sin darle mucho que ver.

"Um, mi nombre es Edward. Lo siento, pero yo tampoco recuerdo mucho." Cuando lo encaré de nuevo después de ponerme la blusa, lo vi rascarse la cabeza, sus cejas fruncidas.

Mordí mi labio, considerando algo. "¿Crees que nosotros, um, ya sabes…?" Dejé en el aire el final de la oración, sin saber cómo llamar a lo que imaginaba que había pasado. Pero los fluidos secos y el imperceptible dolor entre mis muslos dejaban muy claro que de hecho tuvimos…"

"Estoy casi seguro, sí," me dijo, dándome una sonrisa forzada.

"¡Oh Dios mío! ¡No!" El que confirmara mis sospechas lo hizo cien veces peor.

Mi sujetador no estaba por ningún lado, pero eso no importaba. Podía remplazarlo, a diferencia de mi dignidad. Subí mi falda y agarré mis zapatos y bolso, dirigiéndome hacia la puerta. "Esto no puede ser real. Tengo que irme." Tenía que huir de aquí, de él y todo lo que me recordara la noche de ayer.

Detrás de mí, escuché a Edward levantarse siguiéndome a la puerta principal. "Por favor, espera solo un momento. Me voy a vestir, entonces te llevaré a casa." Me miró suplicante, pero tenía que salir de aquí y alejarme de mi vergüenza tan pronto como pudiera.

"No es necesario. Mi amiga me recogerá. Adiós." Me apresuré a salir, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Después de bajar corriendo las escaleras, hui del edificio, dando vuelta a la izquierda, esperando que fuera el camino más corto a casa.

Mis manos temblorosas abrieron torpemente el cierre de mi bolso, tratando de sacar mi teléfono.

Al fin contestaron la llamada después del cuarto timbrazo. "Rose, por favor, tienes que venir por mí," le supliqué, tratando de controlar mi pánico.

"¿Bella?" Su voz estaba ronca por el sueño. "¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estás?"

"Por favor, Rose, ¿podrías solo venir a recogerme? Te contaré todo entonces. Estoy en—" Miré alrededor, desesperada por encontrar un letrero con el nombre de la calle por algún lado. "Estoy en la esquina de Avenida Sheffield y Belmont." Así que estaba en Lincoln Park. Después de seis años en Chicago, conocía el esquema básico de la ciudad. Le tomaría a Rose unos minutos llegar aquí desde su departamento en Lake View.

"Espera ahí. Voy en camino." Rose colgó, y miré alrededor, sintiéndome expuesta con mi falda corta y blusa apretada, los zapatos de tacón seguían en mi mano. Gracias a Dios era verano, de otra forma me hubiese muerto congelada antes de que Rosalie llegara.

De pie en la transitada acera, miré detenidamente a la gente a mi alrededor, aliviada de darme cuenta que no me estaban mirando, con mi ropa que era más que inapropiada para un sábado por la mañana. Por primera vez en mi vida, me vi forzada a hacer la marcha de la vergüenza.

Siempre he sido una buena chica. Siendo la hija del jefe de policía de un pueblo como Forks, Washington, me había mudado a la gran ciudad con mi novio de la secundaria, Riley, para asistir a la Universidad Northwestern. Había vivido una vida modelo: universidad, luego un buen trabajo, mudarme con mi novio—a fin de cuentas, íbamos directo al matrimonio y a iniciar una familia. Hasta que, hace un año, él volvió del trabajo, diciéndome que le habían dado la oportunidad perfecta para impulsar su carrera…

… " _Amorcito, no creerás lo que me pasó hoy," gritó Riley después de cerrar la puerta._

" _Aquí," respondí desde la cocina, donde estaba ocupada preparando la cena._

 _Entró por la puerta dando saltitos, saludándome con un beso en la mejilla, lo que se había convertido en una costumbre. De pie detrás de mí, me rodeó con sus brazos, descansando su barbilla sobre mi hombro para ver lo que estaba haciendo._

" _Así que, ¿qué pasó?" Le pregunté, tratando de volver a lo que quería decir antes._

 _Me soltó, se alejó unos cuantos pasos y abrió un gabinete para sacar un vaso._

" _Ya sabes que mi jefe, el señor Smith, vino a verme hoy. Me felicitó por el trabajo que he hecho hasta ahora para la compañía y me ofreció una promoción" Sus ojos brillaban con orgullo, y no pude evitar sonreírle con la misma satisfacción._

 _Lo abracé para mostrarle mi reconocimiento. "Cariño, eso es genial. ¿Cuál va a ser la nueva posición?"_

 _Se apartó un poco para mirarme antes de comenzar a explicar. "Bueno, estaré trabajando en una sucursal de la compañía." Se detuvo por un momento, mirándome de forma extraña, algo inseguro de mi reacción._

" _Está bien," respondí titubeante, sintiendo que había algo más por venir y, a juzgar por su expresión, no todo iba a ser bueno._

" _Um, también tendré mi propia oficina." Aún sonaba como si una importante pieza de información estaba siendo omitida hasta ahora. Le hice un gesto con mi cabeza, invitándolo a que continuara. "La oficina va a estar en Londres."_

 _De repente, la habitación se quedó en completo silencio mientras los dos conteníamos el aliento. Tragué con fuerza, tratando de comprender lo que estaba diciendo. "¿Con Londres, te refieres a Londres, Inglaterra?" No era una pregunta en realidad, sino más bien una declaración, aunque mis cejas levantadas lo estaban desafiando a contradecirme._

 _Riley me dio una sonrisa incómoda, rascando la parte de atrás de su cuello. "La misma, sí."_

 _Le di la espalda en_ shock _. Hace diez meses que nos mudamos a nuestro departamento y aquí me sentía en casa. Me gustaba mi trabajo. Mi mejor amiga también estaba en Chicago. No estaba lista para mudarme fuera del país, aunque siempre había visto mi futuro con Riley._

" _Amor, solo será por un año. Luego volveré a Chicago y conseguiré un trabajo mucho mejor. Oye, ganaré lo suficiente para que compremos una casa."_

 _Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura, y atrajo hacia él. Me di cuenta que no estaba planeando que nos mudáramos a Londres. Solo se trataba de él. Se supone que me quedaría en Chicago esperando por él. No estaba segura de qué pensar. No quería mudarme, pero tampoco planeé tener una relación de larga distancia._

 _Me di la vuelta en sus brazos para mirarlo a los ojos. Su expresión era optimista y entusiasmada. "Podemos hacerlo, ¿sabes? Solo imagínanos viviendo en una casa en los suburbios con un patio trasero enorme. Un año no es tanto. Podemos hablar por teléfono, podemos usar el Skype. Será un cambio, para variar. Podría ser emocionante, una aventura."_

 _Sentí sus palabras como una patada en el estómago, pero de alguna forma sabía lo que quería decir. Llevábamos años enamorados, lo nuestro era estable. Si nosotros no podíamos lograrlo, ¿quién podría? ¿Qué era un año si nos acercaba más a lo que queríamos en la vida?_

" _Si eso es lo que quieres…" Le respondí y en seguida me apretó contra su pecho mientras me agradecía profusamente._

 _Bueno, lo lograríamos, ¿verdad?..._

… Fui traída al presente por un claxon cuando el Ford Fiesta color rojo de Rose se detuvo junto a mí. Me subí lo más rápido posible, apremiándola a que se pusiera en marcha.

No perdió el tiempo en irse al grano. "Bueno, no te ves muy _sexy_. ¿Qué pasó?"

Queriendo saber a qué se refería, bajé el parasol del coche y en seguida fruncí el ceño al ver las manchas negras rodeando mis ojos. Con esa apariencia, estoy segura que Edward estaba contento de que me hubiese marchado rápidamente.

"Desperté en una cama extraña con un hombre junto a mí. Creo que tuvimos sexo, pero no puedo recordar nada. Tampoco él, o al menos eso fue lo que dijo. ¿Me puedes decir por favor que sucedió?" La miré expectante.

Me sonrió con suficiencia, echándome un vistazo mientras cambiaba de carril. "¿Te refieres a Edward? Bueno, anoche estaban muy pegaditos en el bar."

Al menos, no fui lo bastante zorra como para estar con más de un hombre en una noche. Eso fue un pequeño alivio. "¿A qué te refieres con _pegaditos_?" Necesitaba más detalles que eso.

Rose soltó un resoplido como si la respuesta fuera obvia. "Ustedes dos jugaron hockey con sus amígdalas como todos unos profesionales. Simplemente no dejabas de meter tu lengua por su garganta mientras él te manoseaba. De modo que les di algo de privacidad. Cuando fui a decirte que me iba con Garrett, los dos se habían ido." ¿Garrett? Debe ser su sabor de la semana. Rosalie era mucho más liberada sexualmente que yo. Pero para ser sinceros, yo había estado en una relación por los últimos siete años. _Este definitivamente no es el momento para pensar en Riley Biers_.

"¿Dejaste que me fuera con un extraño, así nada más?" Grité, indignada por su declaración. "En este momento podría estar muerta, o violada o lo que sea. Tal vez lo fui." Fruncí mis cejas, tratando de asociar mi impresión de Edward con mis ideas de un violador. Luego sacudí mi cabeza. No, definitivamente no era el típico criminal—más del tipo estudiante de postgrado, agradable y _sexy_.

"No." La mujer que consideraba mi mejor amiga desde el primer año de universidad me ignoró. "Él no es así. Cuando estaba preocupada por ti, el amigo alto y bocón de Edward, creo que su nombre era Emmett o algo así, me dijo que se fueron juntos. Me prometió que Edward era un buen tipo y que llegarías a casa a salvo. Me pareció de confianza. Pensándolo bien, no me dijo a la casa de quién, pero bueno, estás bien. Tal vez un poco más relajada ahora que recibiste una saludable dosis de polla. Después de todo, ha pasado algo de tiempo, ¿cierto?" La hermosa rubia levantó su inquisitiva ceja.

Cansada, me hice otro inventario. "Más bien adolorida. Y conmocionada. Nunca había tenido una aventura de una noche, y nunca quiero volver a hacerlo. Fue embarazoso."

"Puedes verlo otra vez. Entonces no será una sola vez," sugirió Rose, pero la callé de inmediato.

"¡No, no lo haré! Debe pensar que soy una zorra por irme así a casa con él. Y además, no tengo su número y él no tiene el mío." Se suponía que esa sería la última palabra sobre el tema, pero debía haber sabido que Rose no lo dejaría así.

"Cariño, ya no estamos en los cincuenta. En estos días, la mujer satisface sus necesidades sin ser considerada una zorra. Eres joven y soltera. ¡No pasó nada!" Luego suspiró con fuerza. "Qué lástima. Era realmente lindo."

Unas fascinantes orbes verdes aparecieron en mi mente, y la imagen sorprendentemente me hizo sentir un poco trise, al darme cuenta que nunca volvería a verlas. Pero era lo mejor. Solo había sido sexo, y yo no era así.

"Sí, lindo—" y obviamente un mujeriego. ¿Por qué otra razón me llevaría a casa después de unas horas? "Pero suficiente de eso." Traté de terminar nuestra conversación cuando Rose se detuvo en mi edificio de apartamentos. "Gracias, Rose, por recogerme. Te debo una." Me acerqué para abrazarla.

"De nada, cariño. Después de todo, tú has hecho lo mismo por mí más veces de las que puedo contar."

Nos sonreímos entre nosotras, y abrí la puerta para salir. "Hablaré contigo más tarde, Rose. Adiós."

"Adiós, Bells." Cerré la puerta otra vez y caminé lentamente hacia mi edificio, ansiosa por tomar una ducha y esperando poder olvidarme de lo que había hecho.

 **********TBL**********

* * *

 _ **Pobre Bella, ni siquiera recuerda lo que sucedió entre ellos. Y tan apenada como estaba por ser su primera aventura de una noche, ni siquiera le pidió su teléfono. ¿Quién creen que era Riley Biers y qué le haría a Bella? Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y me encantaría que me lo dijeran con un review. Recuerden que es lo único que recibo por compartir estás historias con ustedes.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capi anterior: cary, Leah De Call, YessyVl13, patymdn, Merce, Hanna D.L, Dess Cullen, Tata XOXO, freedom2604, peyci cullen, Rosible, Ericastelo, Day Aguilar, Manligrez, Mafer, Marie Sellory, Antonia, kdaniela, soledadcullen, JeniZuluCullenM, Chayley Costa, jacke94, xelatwi, rosy canul, Bertlin, Sully YM; Gabriela Cullen, tulgarita, glow0718, Tsuruga Lia1412, Adriana Molina, shamyx, Carmenc03, eliana vasquez y algunos anónimos. Espero que me sigan escribiendo ;) Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_


	3. Cap 2: Como un Jodido Cuento de Hadas

De nuevo les recuerdo que nada es mío, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y autora de la historia es **Payton79** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Mi compañera de armas está presente una vez más en esta traducción, gracias a mi querida Beta Erica Castelo por corregir todos mis horrores.**

* * *

 ********TBL********

 **Capítulo 2 – Como un jodido cuento de hadas**

 **EPOV**

Cuando Bella cerró la puerta tras ella, ni siquiera tuve que pensarlo antes de apresurarme a entrar en la recámara para ponerme algo de ropa. No podía irse así. Aunque no tenía ni veinticuatro horas de conocerla, no estaba listo para dejarla ir. Vestido con _jeans_ , una camiseta y unos zapatos, salí furioso al pasillo, tratando de conseguir que volviera dentro o al menos que me permitiera llevarla a su casa, pero no la veía por ningún lado. Agarrando mis llaves, bajé corriendo los escalones, y salí del edificio, con la esperanza de que tal vez pudiera alcanzarla en la calle. Pero obviamente, vestirme me había tomado demasiado tiempo, porque ya no la veía.

"¡Joder!" Grité en frustración, provocando que una mujer mayor que solo pasaba junto a mí se parara en seco, sacudiendo su cabeza.

Le di una sonrisa forzada para disculparme por mi arrebato antes de encaminarme de regreso a mi departamento, irritado por la decepción y la derrota.

No era un profesional al tratar con aventuras de una noche. De acuerdo, había tenido algunas. Algunas veces simplemente era más fácil que todo el lío que implicaba una relación. Aunque no tenía tanta práctica, no quería que Bella se fuera así. Y ni siquiera me había dado su número. _¡Mierda!_

Pensé en sus profundos ojos marrones. Embelesado, me reí de mí mismo, recordando que se veía como un mapache después de despertar. Mi diversión desapareció cuando me di cuenta que sentía lástima por ella, pensando en el horror en su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de dónde estaba y lo que sin duda había pasado entre nosotros.

Dijo que no podía recordar nada. Evidentemente, ni siquiera sabía quién era yo. No me había parecido tan ebria cuando nos conocimos. Por supuesto, estaba un poco alegre cuando se tropezó conmigo y eso había sido jodidamente lindo, pero no había estado perdidamente borracha.

El estrellarse conmigo había provocado que derramara su bebida, y le compré una nueva. Así fue cómo empezó. Un poco después, le quité una gota de lo dulce que estaba bebiendo de sus labios con un beso, y el resto era historia.

Recordé que bailamos y ella se sintió tan bien en mis brazos. Su sabor era divino, y nos divertimos mucho besándonos, tocándonos y riéndonos. Luego comenzamos a jugar una variación de _beer pong_ **(1)** contra Emmett y una chica que conoció. No hace falta decir, que nos perdimos por completo. Entre rondas, hubo muchos besos y caricias, y recuerdo que Bella usó mucho sus manos, pero en algún momento durante ese juego, mi memoria se detuvo.

En realidad no recuerdo lo que pasó en ese momento, pero trozos se proyectan en mi mente—imágenes de piel desnuda, el dulce sabor de su excitación y el rostro de Bella cuando se corrió. _Wow_ , incluso esas pequeñas imágenes hicieron que mi polla se pusiera firme. Sacudí mi cabeza, tratando de aclarar mi mente. Tenía que levantarme e irme para llegar a tiempo al trabajo. Afortunadamente, mi turno comenzaba tarde en el día.

Decidí comenzar con recoger el desastre en la recámara. Varias piezas de ropa estaban tiradas alrededor de la cama, el cubrecama había sido arrancado de ella, y la sábana estaba manchada. Sí, efectivamente, tuvimos sexo anoche.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, me topé con una pieza de encaje negro que se asomaba debajo de la cama. Me agaché y saqué lo que parecía ser el sujetador de Bella. Sin control de mis acciones, lo llevé a mi nariz e inhalé profundamente. Un aroma dulce y tentador llenó mis fosas nasales, evocando imágenes de Bella y yo, extremidades enredadas entre ellas, lenguas danzando.

De nuevo, traté de alejar los recuerdos. Por un minuto, me pregunté qué hacer con esa pieza de ropa interior y finalmente decidí ponerla en mi buró. Si no podía regresársela, al menos podía usar el efecto que tenía en mí y darle buen uso cuando me sintiera solo y estresado en algún momento futuro.

Cuando terminé de limpiar, sentí que el miedo subía lentamente por mi espalda, al darme cuenta que no me había topado con un condón usado o con la envoltura. _¡Oh mierda!_ Después de cuatro años en la escuela de medicina y un año de residencia, sabía mejor que nadie lo que podía significar tener sexo con un extraño sin protección. Afortunadamente, Bella no me parecía una persona que cambiara frecuentemente de parejas. Su reacción de esta mañana lo dejó claro. Así que había la posibilidad de que no tuviera ninguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual que me pasara. Y la mayoría de las mujeres de su edad tomaban anticonceptivos, de todos modos. Pero aun así, ¿cómo pude ser tan irresponsable?

Después de mortificarme por lo que pareció una adecuada cantidad de tiempo, por fin me dirigí a la ducha para prepararme para el trabajo.

 ********TBL********

"Ed, amigo." Fui recibido con un golpe en mi hombro cuando llegué a mi casillero. "¿Cómo estuvo tu noche con Bambi? Hombre, que pedazo de trasero ardiente. Pero Jess tampoco estaba tan mal. Las cosas que esa chica puede hacer con su boca, increíble."

Emmett era uno de mis mejores amigos desde que fuimos compañeros de laboratorio en química en el primer año. Sobrevivimos juntos la universidad, después la escuela de medicina hasta hace un año, que empezamos nuestra residencia aquí en el Hospital Northwestern Memorial.

"¿Bambi?" Resoplé molesto. "Su nombre es Bella." Emmett era un mujeriego y tenía la costumbre de darle, a cada una de ellas, apodos que la mayoría de las veces no me gustaban.

"Con esos grandes ojos marrones y ese aire de inocencia que la rodea, claramente es una Bambi. Como sea, dame los detalles. ¿Cómo estuvo?" Cuando lo miré, estaba meneando sus cejas sugestivamente.

Gemí en frustración, definitivamente no era del tipo que alardeaba de sus conquistas, pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que no se daría por vencido antes de que al menos le diera algo.

"No recuerdo mucho, pero lo que recuerdo fue realmente bueno. Desafortunadamente, Bella salió corriendo esta mañana sin dejarme su número o algo así. Al parecer no recuerda lo de anoche y nunca antes había hecho eso. De modo que se asustó." Mi exasperación era claramente audible.

Al darme una palmada en la espalda, se carcajeó. "¿Una virgen? Oh amigo, vaya que sabes elegirlas."

Dándome la vuelta, le lancé una mirada asesina. "No era una virgen, pendejo. Nunca antes había tenido una aventura de una noche. Aunque yo tenía la esperanza de que pudiera convertirse en algo más." Una pequeña sonrisa triste jugó en las comisuras de mi boca. "Me agradó, ¿sabes?"

"Oh Ed, tal parece que ese pez se te escapó, pero te aseguro que hay más que suficientes en el estanque. Tu viejo no lo hubiese aprobado, de todos modos."

Y ahí estaba. La razón que me había hecho salir a beber hasta perder el sentido en primer lugar.

Ayer, después de mi turno, mi padre, el petulante doctor Carlisle Cullen, jefe del departamento de cardiología en NMH y el experto más buscado en su especialidad, me había citado en su oficina y—como el buen hijo que era, o mejor dicho se esperaba que fuera—obedecí…

… _Me apresuré hacia el piso de la oficina de mi padre para no darle más munición de la que, sin duda, ya tenía. Por lo general no me llamaba para reunirme con él a hablar del clima o charlar._

 _De pie frente a su puerta, tomé una respiración profunda, preparándome para uno de sus infames sermones. Después de un largo rato, no podía posponer las cosas por más tiempo. Así que toqué, y en seguida, la bien conocida voz fría me dijo que entrara._

 _El doctor Cullen estaba sentado frente a su gigante escritorio, usando una bata de laboratorio sobre una camisa de vestir y corbata, viéndose tan importante como podía._

" _Buenas tardes, papá," lo saludé con menos emoción de la que podía reunir para cualquier extraño._

" _Edward," me respondió, mirándome de arriba abajo mientras caminaba los pocos pasos hacia las sillas de los visitantes, tratando de exudar algo de seguridad._

 _Me senté en el asiento que me indicó y esperé que empezara el ataque. En lugar de "¿Cómo estás?" se fue directamente al grano. "Hijo, esta mañana tuve una conversación con el doctor Banner_ _,_ _." Su tono no reveló mucho además de su acostumbrado descontento conmigo._

 _Habló con el director de mi programa de residentes. ¿Y qué? Asentí, mi rostro imperturbable, esperando la razón para esta incómoda reunión._

" _Me dijo que vas bien. De hecho, eres uno de los tres primeros residentes en medicina interna." Me miró a los ojos como si estuviera esperando alguna reacción, pero no le di nada._

 _Hasta ahora, todo bien. En realidad no podía quejarse de eso ahora, ¿o sí?_

" _Bueno, Edward, tú eres mi hijo. Y cuando la gente escucha el apellido Cullen, esperan excelencia. Ser uno de los tres primeros no será suficiente para conseguir tu especialidad en cardiología. Tienes que ser el mejor." Su mirada era seria, su voz dura._

 _No que alguna vez hubiese expresado el deseo de convertirme en cardiólogo. Fue él quien siempre asumió que seguiría sus pasos. Desde que tengo memoria, se me dijo que sucedería a mi padre. En realidad, nunca tuve la oportunidad de pensar sobre lo que yo quería porque estaba demasiado ocupado estudiando y haciendo lo que se me decía. Y por supuesto, nunca nadie se molestó en preguntar._

 _Aunque estaba hirviendo por dentro, me mantuve calmado, solo asintiendo para expresar que entendía lo que me estaba diciendo._

" _Pero hay algo más. Banner dice que pasas mucho tiempo hablando con los pacientes, consolando a los parientes y siendo amable con las enfermeras. Edward, eso no es lo que te da el triunfo en tu carrera. La compasión es buena en tu tiempo libre pero no encaja aquí. Tienes que aprender a distanciarte de la gente a la que tratas. Todavía eres demasiado débil." Casi me escupió las últimas palabras, haciéndome dar un respingo contra mi voluntad._

 _Por supuesto, la compasión era lo menos importante en la agenda de mi padre. Para él, la gente que trataba eran números e historiales médicos. Si sus nombres no eran de interés público, se olvidaba completamente de ellos tan pronto como eran dados de alta. Pero me negaba a ser como él. Convertirme en un robot sin emociones era algo a lo que me resistía con todo lo que tenía._

 _Pero al mismo tiempo, no estaba dispuesto a discutir ese punto en ese momento. Apreté los dientes, sosteniendo la mirada de los ojos azules fríos como el hielo al otro lado del escritorio. Después de un buen rato, asentí casi imperceptiblemente, tratando de que me dejara en paz._

 _Afortunadamente, pareció satisfecho con mi reacción. Solo intercambiamos unas palabras más sobre mi madre y cómo esperaba que fuera pronto a la casa otra vez antes de que al fin me dejara ir._

 _De regreso en la planta baja, no pude contenerme más, golpeando mi casillero varias veces para desahogarme un poco. ¿Por qué nunca podía hablarme de la forma en que le hablaba a Alice? Amaba a mi hermana más que nada en el mundo, y nunca le desearía esto a ella, pero a los ojos de mi padre ella no podía equivocarse._

 _Yo había sido el estudiante más sobresaliente del instituto, el primer graduado de mi clase en la universidad y con honores de la Escuela de Medicina Feinberg, pero aun así, constantemente encontraba fallas con todo lo que hacía._

 _A Alice se le había permitido convertirse en lo que quería. Fue libre de elegir su propio camino. Por supuesto, no estuvo mal que voluntariamente hubiese elegido un prometido digno, lo que yo aún me niego a hacer. Pero ella tuvo toda la libertad que nunca tuve._

 _Emmett me encontró ahí, sin aliento, mi mano lastimada por usar el casillero como saco de boxeo, y me persuadió a salir con él por unas bebidas—lo que me llevó al bar dónde conocí a Bella…_

… No, mi padre probablemente no la aprobaría, pero no sería la primera vez que me importaba una mierda lo que él pensara. Su idea de una novia adecuada era muy diferente de la mía. Nunca me casaría con una esposa _Stepford_ **(2)** o una mujer con carrera de la forma en que él lo quería. Pero esa era una batalla para luchar en otro momento.

"Para tu información, Em, no podría importarme menos lo que él apruebe," le dije a mi amigo al mismo tiempo que me ponía mi uniforme.

Emmett se rio entre dientes, palmeándome en el hombro. "Bien dicho, hombre."

 ********TBL********

La última semana, mis días siguieron su ritmo acostumbrado. Trabajo, estudios, algunas veces cenaba con Emmett. Todo hubiese sido normal, de no haber despertado todas las mañanas con la imagen de unos enormes ojos marrones impresa en mi mente.

Después de siete días sin poder olvidar a la pequeña morena que había llevado a casa la semana anterior, decidí tomar el asunto en mis manos y tratar de encontrarla. Desafortunadamente, no tenía mucho de dónde partir. Por lo que hice lo único que podía y volví al bar dónde nos conocimos, con la esperanza de que fuera cliente regular.

De nuevo era un viernes por la noche, pero era todavía temprano. Así que el lugar estaba bastante vacío. Después de mirar alrededor por un minuto, asegurándome que no fuera uno de los clientes presentes en ese momento, me dirigí a la barra. Sentándome, ordené una cerveza.

"Estoy buscando a alguien que conocí aquí la semana pasada," comencé a decir cuando el barman colocó la botella frente a mí. "Es bonita, en sus veintes, con cabello castaño, grandes ojos marrones y es más o menos de este tamaño." Moví mi mano hacia mi hombro. "Su nombre es Bella. ¿Te suena?"

El tipo detrás de la barra pensó por un minuto mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi bebida. Luego negó. "Lo siento, hombre, no la conozco. Mucha gente viene y se va de aquí." Realmente se veía algo triste por mí.

No estaba dispuesto a darme por vencido. "Tal vez conozcas a su amiga. Una rubia explosiva que responde al nombre de Rose." Considerando que la mujer lucía como una supermodelo con una actitud que la igualaba, podría ser que la recordara a ella en lugar de Bella, su belleza callada y comportamiento tímido.

Nuevamente, pareció buscar en su memoria pero no encontró nada una vez más. "No parecen ser regulares, hombre. Lo siento." Encogiendo sus hombros, me dio la espalda.

Una hora más tarde, después de preguntarle a otro barman y a dos meseras, dejé el lugar, al darme cuenta que la única oportunidad que tenía de encontrarla resultó ser un callejón sin salida. Repasé todo lo que recordaba que me había dicho, pero nada de eso fue de ayuda. Era solo una chica entre casi tres millones de personas viviendo en Chicago. Si el destino no estaba de mi lado, nuestros caminos probablemente nunca se cruzarían de nuevo.

De regreso en casa, saqué el sujetador de Bella de mi buró y me permití inhalar su maravilloso aroma. Una epifanía que tuve en ese preciso momento me hizo doblarme de la risa casi de forma histérica. Nuestra situación se asemejaba a un jodido cuento de hadas. Igual que Cenicienta que había perdido su zapatilla al salir del castillo, Bella había dejado su sujetador durante su escape de mi departamento. Las posibilidades de que el príncipe la encontrara otra vez también eran casi nulas. Y tal vez, como el Príncipe Encantador, recibiría otra oportunidad de devolverle su sujetador a Bella y ver si le quedaba.

Pero no podía predecir cuándo sucedería eso, si es que sucedía. Así que probablemente, mientras tanto, debería aceptar las muchas citas a ciegas, diagonal, ligues que Emmett me había estado ofreciendo por años. Después de todo, no servía de nada que me encerrara con la esperanza de encontrar de nuevo a mi princesa.

 ********TBL********

* * *

 **(1) El Beer pong es un juego de beber de origen norteamericano en el que los jugadores tratan de encestar desde el extremo de una mesa, con pelotas de ping-pong en vasos llenos de cerveza. Normalmente se juega por equipos formados por dos personas y un número variable de vasos dispuestos de forma triangular.**

 **(2) The Stepford Wives (en España e Hispanoamérica, Las mujeres perfectas), es una novela de 1972, escrita por el autor de Rosemary's Baby, Ira Levin. La novela implica a los hombres casados de la ciudad ficticia de Stepford, Connecticut, y a sus esposas, sumisas y siempre hermosas.**

* * *

 _ **Bueno, ¿qué les pareció el príncipe azul de este cuento? Jajajajaja. En lugar de zapatilla, cenicienta dejó el sujetador :P Me encanta este Edward, espero que a ustedes también les guste. Como podrán ver tenemos a otro 'papito querido', ¿pero será igual de ca**** que el otro de AFTA? Ya lo veremos. Muchas gracias por el buen recibimiento que le han dado a la historia, estoy tratando de estabilizarme más con mis traducciones para darles un poco más de esta historia. Espero ansiosa sus comentarios y que me digan que les pareció el capi de hoy. Leerlas siempre alegra mis días ;)**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capi anterior: SkyC, EmDreams Hunter, Wawis Cullen, cary, Paola Lightwood, phoenix1993, Miscullen, paosierra, Reva4, dracullen, Antonia, tulgarita, Sully YM, lagie, larosaderosas (me da gusto verte por aquí ;) ) Chiarat, Hanna D.L, Shatzie0713, Gabriela Cullen, Ale Navas, soledadcullen, PEYCI CULLEN, Adriu, YessyVL13, AriiPattinson, freedom2604, Merce, Ericastelo, xelatwi, Tata XOXO, Yoliki, Pam Malfoy Black, Manligrez, Mafer, Jazmin Li, Bertlin, Roxy Sanchez, Mony Grey, jacke94, bbluelilas, patymdn, glow0718, , y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_


	4. Cap 3: El Giro del Destino

De nuevo les recuerdo que nada es mío, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y autora de la historia es **Payton79** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Mi compañera de armas está presente una vez más en esta traducción, gracias a mi querida Beta Erica Castelo por corregir todos mis horrores.**

* * *

 ********TBL*********

 **Capítulo 3 – El giro del destino**

 **BPOV**

Había estado sentada en el trabajo frente a mi escritorio, editando una novela de romance histórico. Era la obra de una nueva autora con la que habíamos firmado recientemente. Aunque era su primera novela original, su estilo e imaginación eran impresionantes. A diferencia de muchos otros, ella consiguió captar mi atención después de solo dos páginas. Editar ese libro fue más diversión que trabajo. Había estado totalmente inmersa en el mundo que la autora creó cuando el timbre de mi teléfono me asustó devolviéndome a la realidad.

"Hola, mamá," saludé a mi madre con falso entusiasmo.

Desde que le conté de mi rompimiento con Riley, me había llamado todos los días, tratando constantemente de concertarme una cita con quien sea que se le viniera a la mente. Mis padres han estado felizmente casados por veintiséis años, y mi mamá quería que todo el mundo fuera tan feliz como ellos lo eran. Su lista de solteros disponibles oscilaba de muchachos con los que había ido a la escuela, que todavía vivían en Forks, a hijos de personas que conocía, que vivían en el área metropolitana de Chicago, y sobrinos de vecinos de amigos de compañeros de trabajo… estoy segura que ya captaron la idea.

"Mamá, no, déjalo así, ¿de acuerdo?" Traté de detener el parloteo de mi madre después de al menos cinco minutos de ella hablando y yo solo insertando un _ajá_ , _sí_ o _no_.

Hoy, estaba tratando de conseguir que fuera a Forks y saliera con mi mejor amigo de la infancia. Poco sabía ella que dicho amigo había sido el chico con el que había perdido mi virginidad. Afortunadamente, no dañó nuestra amistad ya que desde el principio sabíamos que no había nada romántico entre nosotros. Quería saber cómo era el sexo y no quería compartir esa experiencia con cualquiera. De modo que fue útil que él tuviera algo de experiencia y estuvo dispuesto a ayudarme. Fue así de fácil. Cuando pienso en ello, fue algo así como una aventura de una noche, aunque no pasó durante la noche ni Jacob había sido un extraño.

 _¡Genial!_ Ahora volvía a pensar en un rostro muy guapo con unos fascinantes ojos verdes. Esa, definitivamente, fue una aventura de una noche. Habían pasado cuatro semanas desde mi encuentro con Edward. Casi había logrado no pensar en ello en su totalidad. Mi vergüenza seguía muy presente como para recordar ese día con algo más que horror. Pero al mismo tiempo, mi subconsciente hacía resurgir imágenes de dichos ojos en los momentos más inesperados. Para ser honesta, no había pasado un solo día hasta ahora en que Edward no se presentara, al menos brevemente, en mis sueños—despierta o dormida. _¡Grrr!_ Tenía que sacar todo eso de mi mente de nuevo—y pronto.

Solo estaba medio escuchando mientras mi madre seguía tratando de venderme a Jacob. Ya sea que no supiera que estaba comprometido—lo había estado ya por un tiempo—o simplemente no le importaba. Sospechaba que era lo último pero no se lo mencioné. Y al parecer no estaba al tanto que yo seguía en contacto con él. Aunque después de ser amigos tan cercanos, poco a poco nos fuimos distanciando cuando empecé a salir con Riley, todavía intercambiamos correos más o menos de forma regular.

En algún momento, simplemente tuve suficiente, y mi descanso para almorzar estaba por terminar, así que decidí lograr que se callara. "Mamá, bueno, no tienes que estar al pendiente de mí. Ya estoy viendo a alguien."

Ni siquiera era una mentira. Mike, un colega mío, ya me había estado fastidiando por un tiempo, insinuándose siempre que estábamos en la misma habitación. Era bastante bien parecido con cabello rubio y ojos azules. Aunque definitivamente no era el más inteligente de la clase, era amable y tal vez la distracción que necesitaba después de todo el fiasco con Edward. Así que finalmente accedí a salir con él. Habíamos tenido dos citas hasta el momento, la tercera estaba programada para el viernes.

"¿Quién es él? ¿Es atractivo? ¿Cuánto tiempo han estado saliendo?" Era obvio que mi mamá estaba rebotando en su asiento por la forma en que sonaba su voz.

Dado que estaba segura que esto con Mike era solo algo superficial, probablemente no duraría mucho tiempo. Definitivamente no estaba planeando que mis padres lo conocieran, de modo que quería darle la menos información posible.

"Es muy reciente. Solo hemos tenido dos citas, pero es lindo," le respondí vagamente. Entre más sabía, más se obsesionaba al respecto.

Mamá debe haberme puesto en alta voz ya que podía escucharla aplaudiendo con sus manos como una niñita. "Eso es maravilloso, cariño. Entonces, ¿cuándo vamos a conocerlo? ¿Lo traerás a casa contigo para el cumpleaños de tu padre a fin de mes? Vas a venir, ¿verdad?"

Me había preguntado sobre la fiesta varias veces antes, pero siempre conseguía no darle una respuesta definitiva. Sabía que ahora solo quedaban unas cuantas semanas, no podría evitar decirle sí o no por mucho más tiempo.

"Mamá, espera un momento, voy por mi agenda." Sostuve el teléfono al levantar mi hombro al mismo tiempo que alcanzaba mi pequeña agenda negra. Todavía prefería escribir mis citas en papel en lugar de en mi teléfono.

Le di vuelta a las páginas para encontrar la semana del cumpleaños de mi padre cuando de pronto noté que algo faltaba. Por lo general, mantenía una cuenta meticulosa de todo, pero por alguna razón el pequeño punto rojo que escribo normalmente una vez al mes había estado ausente por un tiempo. Sintiendo el calor subiendo por mi espalda, le eché un vistazo hacia adelante y hacia atrás, cubriendo un periodo de tiempo de varias semanas. Cuanto más trataba de hacer que apareciera el familiar signo en las páginas, más me daba cuenta que algo definitivamente estaba mal.

Mi boca estaba más seca que el Sahara y mi pulso se aceleró mientras frías gotas de sudor se formaron en mi frente. Aclaré mi garganta, tratando de recuperar la compostura al menos el tiempo suficiente para terminar mi actual llamada.

"Mamá…" Escuché que mi voz salió como un chillido y rogué que mi madre no lo hubiese notado. "Mamá," lo intenté de nuevo, esta vez soné un poco más como yo. "Tengo que irme. Algo se presentó."

"Pero, Bells, cariño, todavía no me has dicho si vas a venir." Sonaba confundida, pero no podía preocuparme de eso por el momento.

"Adiós, mamá. Te llamaré luego." Sin esperar su respuesta, colgué.

Por varios minutos, me quedé ahí, tratando de recordar cómo respirar.

 _Adentro… y luego afuera… adentro… y afuera… adentro… y afuera._

Luego, cogí mi móvil y marqué el número de la primera persona que vino a mi mente. Estaba casi aliviada cuando la llamada se fue al buzón de voz. Mi rodilla rebotaba con impaciencia, esperando a que terminara el saludo.

"Rose, ¿puedes ir a mi casa después del trabajo, por favor? Necesito que me apoyes en algo." Sorprendida por lo calmada que me escuché, terminé la llamada, descansando mi cabeza sobre el escritorio.

¿Cómo se supone que pasaría las siguientes horas hasta que pudiera ir a casa e hiciera lo que tenía qué hacer para descubrir mi destino?

 ********TBL********

Rose trató de llamarme un par de veces después de recibir mi mensaje, pero había evadido sus llamadas porque estaba segura que demandaría que le dijera qué pasaba. Mientras ella no lo supiera, podría pretender que todo estaba bien, pero tan pronto como estuviera aquí, tendría que afrontar la situación.

Sentada en el sofá, esperando a que llegara Rose y me diera apoyo moral, no pude evitar recordar la última vez que me senté en este mismo lugar, esperando a alguien…

… _estaba sentada en el sofá, esperando impacientemente a que mi novio regresara a casa de su primer año en el extranjero. Me había ofendido un poco cuando se negó a que lo recogiera en el aeropuerto, pero me aseguró que quería estar a solas conmigo en el momento que me viera en vez de tener que compartirme con cientos de personas en la sección de llegadas en el aeropuerto O'Hare de Chicago. Por lo que no discutí y decidí prepararnos una cena muy especial. Cociné una de las comidas favoritas de Riley para celebrar su regreso a nuestro hogar._

 _Por fin, dos horas después de que supuestamente su avión había aterrizado, escuché llaves en la cerradura. Entonces, la puerta se abrió de golpe y Riley entró con una sonrisa en su rostro. Arrojó la maleta de lona que cargaba en una esquina y me envolvió en sus brazos._

" _¡Hola, Bells! Me alegra tanto verte," murmuró en mi cabello, y en reacción a eso, lo acerqué a mí diciéndole que también estaba feliz de verlo._

 _Después de un momento, me soltó y me llevó al sofá, haciendo que me sentara junto a él. Con el ceño fruncido, miré la maleta en el suelo. Eso era extraño. Cuando se fue hace un año, se había llevado dos maletas grandes. ¿Por qué solo traía una maleta de lona con él cuando regresó?_

 _Aclaró su garganta, y miré de nuevo a mi novio. "Cielo, tenemos que hablar."_

 _Esa nunca fue una buena entrada. Cuando lo miré, se veía bastante tenso, y me di cuenta que ni siquiera me había besado para saludarme. Pero no quería escuchar nada malo—no en ese momento._

" _¿Quieres comer primero? Te hice tu comida favorita: filete con papas fritas hechas en casa. Tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar más tarde, ¿no es así?" Le sonreí de forma alentadora y él me sonrió en respuesta, aunque no llegó a sus ojos._

" _Creo que tenemos que hablar primero." Frunció sus cejas como si tratara de serenarse y encontrar las palabras adecuadas. "Bella, solo estaré aquí una semana." Después de decir eso, dejó escapar un suspiro, mirándome expectante._

" _¿A qué te refieres? Acabas de regresar después de un año en Londres. ¿Te están enviando otra vez a alguna otra parte?" Le pregunté confundida._

 _Riley tomó mis manos en las suyas, su mirada fija dónde nos tocábamos. "Cariño, voy a volver a Inglaterra la próxima semana. Me ofrecieron una posición permanente."_

 _No podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo. Me había prometido volver después de un año. Vamos a comprar una casa, me dijo. ¿Se supone que ahora me fuera con él? Amaba mi trabajo, y no podía imaginar el mudarme a un océano de distancia de Rose y mis padres._

" _Y vas a aceptarla," declaré en lugar de preguntarle. Asintió con tristeza, todavía sin mirarme. "Dijiste que te mudarías de nuevo aquí después de doce meses. ¿Por qué decidiste quedarte?" ¿Y por qué no lo había discutido conmigo antes de tomar la decisión? Estaba herida y desconcertada, y lo que me ponía nerviosa era que Riley seguía evadiendo mi mirada._

 _Lo escuché tragar antes de que finalmente elevara sus ojos para encontrar los míos. El dolor que encontré ahí me destrozó. Pero no estaba aún preparada para lo que estaba a punto de decir._

" _Conocí a alguien."_

 _De repente, mi mente se aceleró. "¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?..." Sacudí mi cabeza mientras mis pensamientos seguían corriendo por mi mente, aun así, no pude terminar ninguna de mis preguntas._

" _Su nombre es Victoria. Trabajamos juntos." Sus ojos miraban los míos con intensidad, esperando un momento antes de que continuara. "La conocí en mi primer semana en Londres, y simplemente encajamos."_

 _Eso era extraño. Nunca, siquiera mencionó a alguien llamado Victoria en los cientos de horas que hablamos por teléfono. ¿Por qué había esperado para decírmelo hasta ahora?_

" _¿La conociste hace un año? ¡Wow! ¿Y esperaste doce meses para estar con ella? ¿Solo para decírmelo en persona?" Estaba impresionada, y aunque estaba herida y triste, pensé que era noble de su parte el hacer las cosas de esa forma._

 _De nuevo, desvió su mirada de mí, haciendo un extraño sonido estrangulado. "No exactamente." Fue un susurro bajo, pero lo alcancé a escuchar de todos modos._

" _¿No exactamente qué?" De alguna forma mi tristeza dio paso a que la ira se incrementara lentamente._

" _Um, no esperamos precisamente doce meses." Al menos tuvo la decencia de verse culpable._

 _Zafé mis manos de las suyas y me levanté. Ahora, de pie frente a él, crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho._

" _Entonces me engañaste por todo un año, ¿y ahora vuelves para romper conmigo? ¿No crees que eso es jodido?" Dije furiosa._

" _No fue todo el año. Solo diez meses. Estábamos a miles de kilómetros de distancia, y estaba solo. No quise decírtelo por teléfono." El tipo tuvo la audacia de defenderse con un razonamiento tan estúpido como ese._

 _Gruñí, caminando hacia el otro lado de la habitación, incapaz de permanecer cerca del infiel._

" _¿No podías decírmelo por teléfono, pero sí pudiste tener sexo telefónico conmigo todos los días mientras todo el tiempo estuviste follando a alguien más? Eso es tan… ni siquiera sé cómo expresar lo enojada y ofendida que estoy." Lancé mis manos hacia arriba mientras me paseaba de un lado al otro de la habitación._

 _Riley se levantó para caminar hacia mí, sus manos levantadas en un gesto de paz. "Cariño, lo siento tanto."_

" _¡Jamás me vuelvas a llamar así!" Escupí. "Eres un infiel pedazo de mierda." Alejándome de él, abrí la puerta, agarré su maleta y la arrojé al pasillo. "Ahora, ¡vete! ¡Regresa a Inglaterra y nunca vuelvas por aquí!"_

 _No me importó que todas las cosas que no había podido llevarse a Europa con él todavía estuvieran en el departamento, y tampoco me importó que su nombre también_ _estaba_ _estuviese en el contrato. Quería que se fuera de inmediato._

 _Titubeó por un minuto, mirando hacia la puerta hacia las recámaras, probablemente inseguro si debía irse sin sus cosas, pero finalmente decidió obedecer. Cuando caminó hacia la puerta abierta, se detuvo junto a mí, mirándome con la tristeza escrita en todo su rostro._

" _Lo siento, Bells. No quería que terminara de esta forma. Estuve enamorado de ti por mucho tiempo. De verdad creí que nos haríamos viejos juntos." Su voz fue baja y sus ojos estaban fijos en el piso de madera, sin hacer contacto con los míos._

 _Resoplé una amarga carcajada. "Bueno, qué mala suerte. Tal parece que ahora amas y quieres envejecer con alguien más. Vete a la mierda, Riley. Y que tengas una buena vida."_

 _Sin mirarme de nuevo, salió al pasillo, y cerré la puerta con fuerza. Agotada y sintiéndome extrañamente vacía, me recargué contra la fría madera, tratando de entender lo que acababa de pasar. Mi relación de siente años acababa de terminar—la única relación adulta que había tenido en mi vida. La razón por la que me había mudado a Chicago acababa de salir de mi vida._

 _Tomándome un momento para identificar mis sentimientos, me sorprendí al encontrar que había solo un poco de dolor, había esperado sentir un dolor devastador en un momento como ese. Pero no fue así. Estaba cabreada por la forma en que me trató, enojada por la forma en que me había mentido por tanto tiempo, y justo en este momento me gustaría pasar un buen rato pateándole las bolas repetidamente. Pero lo que no sentí fue la pérdida que estaba segura experimentaría._

 _Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más me daba cuenta que en realidad no había extrañado a Riley la mayoría del tiempo que había estado lejos. Hablamos por teléfono principalmente porque era una costumbre, pero esas llamadas se hicieron menos y más separadas entre sí—y no me había importado mucho. Poco a poco, comprendí que ya no estaba enamorada de él—de hecho, no lo había estado por un tiempo._

 _Aun así, estaba lastimada y enojada—y frustrada, porque, a diferencia de él, había sido célibe por un año._

 _Nunca me había gustado el sexo casual, y estaba segura que no empezaría ahora, pero estaba más que lista para tal vez conocer a alguien nuevo. Si era honesta conmigo misma, sentía como si la relación con Riley hubiese terminado la primera vez que se fue a Inglaterra en vez de hace solo una hora._

 _Así que, cuando Rose insistió en que saliera con ella el día siguiente, no me pareció mala idea divertirme un poco. Si hubiese sabido lo rápido que esa diversión se convertiría en algo realmente serio…_

… Los golpes en la puerta que había estado esperando, pero al mismo tiempo temiendo, me trajeron de vuelta al presente. Mi mejor amiga siguió tocando con impaciencia mientras prácticamente caminaba a hurtadillas hacia la puerta lo más lento posible. Cuando alcancé el pomo, tomé otra respiración para calmarme antes de girarlo.

Sin mirarme, Rose entró al departamento, tan pronto como la puerta se abrió.

"No puedes dejarme un mensaje críptico y luego negarte a tomar ninguna de mis llamadas. Deberías de agradecer que estoy aquí porque, en este momento, estoy muy encabronada contigo." Mis ojos la siguieron mientras se paseaba de un lado al otro de la habitación, imaginando pequeñas nubes de vapor emergiendo de su furioso cuerpo. Se volvió para mirarme cuando escuchó que la puerta se cerró. "¿Para qué me necesitas de todos modos?"

Mordí mi labio, sin mirarla a los ojos, al mismo tiempo que agarraba la bolsa de papel marrón sobre la mesa junto a la entrada. Despacio, saqué su contenido y sostuve la prueba de embarazo que había comprado de camino a casa.

La boca de mi amiga se abrió cuando se enfocó en la caja blanca con azul en mis manos. "¡Oh mierda!" Fue todo lo que dijo antes de mirarme a los ojos.

Sentí que la sangre se apresuraba a mis mejillas, esperando a que dijera algo. Pero en lugar de reprenderme, corrió hacia mí y me atrajo en un fuerte abrazo. "¡Joder, Bells!" Suspiró con un tono suave, mientras me soltaba para escudriñar mi rostro. "¿Edward?"

Una vez más, mordí mi labio para evitar entrar en pánico. Sin confiar en mi voz, solo asentí. La expresión de miedo en mi rostro provocó que me atrajera en otro abrazo.

"Todo va a estar bien, cariño," Rose trató de asegurarme mientras subía y bajaba su mano por mi espalda. "Ahora, averigüemos si hay necesidad de preocuparnos, ¿quieres?"

Con eso, me llevó con ella hacia el baño.

 ********TBL********

Diez minutos más tarde, mirando el palito de plástico con dos líneas azules, sabía que, en realidad, nada estaba bien o estaría bien en el futuro próximo. Sentí que todo el color desaparecía de mi rostro mientras trataba de tragar la bilis que subía por mi estómago sin éxito.

Como la maravillosa amiga que era, Rosalie me ayudó a llegar al inodoro y sostuvo mi cabello mientras vomitaba violentamente hasta que no quedó nada y mi diafragma dolía por contraerse. Todavía tratando de recuperar el aliento, dejé que mi trasero cayera al suelo, retrocedí hasta que mi espalda encontró la bañera y descansé mi cabeza contra las baldosas.

"¿Qué hago ahora?" Pregunté, mi voz llena de desesperación, al mismo tiempo que subía mis rodillas y las abrazaba a mi pecho.

Rose se sentó junto a mí, colocando su brazo alrededor de mis hombros de forma reconfortante. "Primero, tienes que decidir si quieres tenerlo." Dijo como si nada, pero creo que las dos sabíamos la respuesta a eso.

Siempre había sido una firme creyente en los derechos de la mujer con su cuerpo y el tener opciones. Demonios, había discutido ese punto más de una vez, en la escuela y en privado. Pero, siempre supe que no había opción para mí. Siempre quise una familia. Bueno, hasta hace cuatro semanas, estaba segura que pronto tendría hijos con Riley. Pero el universo parecía tener otros planes. Tendría un bebé, solo que no con él. No había ni la más mínima duda de quién era el padre. Mi mente evocó imágenes de un hermoso niñito con los más inusuales ojos verdes. Si no hubiese estado segura antes, lo estaba ahora.

"Voy a tener este bebé. Sin importar las circunstancias, es mi hijo, y nunca lo mataría." Las lágrimas cayeron por mi rostro cuando comprendí las consecuencias que acarrearon mi decisión. Pronto sería madre. Sería responsable por otro ser humano—una personita. Aunque estaba casi muerta del miedo, una sensación cálida se extendió por mi estómago y automáticamente mis manos se posaron en mi vientre aún plano como si fueran a tocar la vida que crecía dentro.

Rose me sonrió de forma tranquilizadora, pero seria al mismo tiempo. "Lo siguiente que harás es ir al médico para asegurarte que el pequeño está bien."

 ********TBL********

Y eso fue lo que hice. Después de una larga noche sin dormir, llamé al consultorio de mi ginecólogo para hacer una cita para ese día más tarde. Así que estuve ahí sola, respondiendo preguntas incómodas que llevaron a que el médico me sugiriera que me hiciera exámenes de enfermedades venéreas. Cuando me reprendió hasta quedar satisfecho, y me sentí toda una mierda por tener sexo con un extraño, sin estar segura de haber usado alguna protección, el técnico de ultrasonido finalmente entró. En el momento que vi el pequeño punto intermitente en la pantalla, olvidé toda la incomodidad, y estaba alucinada, completamente abrumada, con lágrimas felices corriendo como cascadas por mi rostro.

Con una imagen impresa en mi bolso y sabiendo que mi frijolito estaba bien, me fui a casa. Mientras yacía despierta la noche anterior, había pensado en muchas cosas. La primera decisión que tomé fue romper con Mike. No esperaba que hiciera de papi del bebé de otro hombre, y honestamente, incluso si lo ofrecía, no quería que lo fuera. De modo que le pedí que se encontrara conmigo después del trabajo ese mismo día en lugar de esperar a nuestra cita del día siguiente para decirle entonces.

Cuando llegó a mi departamento, me sonrió como el gato que se comió el canario. Todavía sonriendo con suficiencia, se sentó en el sofá después de pasáramos por los saludos.

"Así que, Bella, ¿qué es tan importante que no podía esperar hasta mañana? ¿Me extrañabas tanto?" Parecía algo esperanzado, pero extrañarlo había sido la última cosa en mi mente.

Tomé una respiración profunda, preparándome para lo que tenía que decir. "Mike, tengo que decirte algo. Apenas ayer me enteré que estoy embarazada."

La expresión en su rostro cambió gradualmente de la sonrisa a un desconcertado ceño fruncido y luego a una incrédula ceja levantada. Lo vi asimilar el significado de mi revelación. Cuando al fin habló, me tomó totalmente por sorpresa.

"Pero, um, todavía no hemos tenido sexo." Sonó como un niñito o el tonto del pueblo. No podía decidir cuál de los dos. Sabía que no era con maldad, pero sentí el abrumador impulso de tomar su cabeza y golpearla contra la pared a un lado para hacerlo entrar en razón.

Consciente de que golpearlo no era el mejor curso de acción, traté de permanecer calmada y evitar el tono condescendiente que intentó salir de mi voz cuando le expliqué las cosas elementales de la vida.

"Bueno, Mike, no es tu bebé—obviamente." Repentinamente, estaba impaciente por terminar con esta conversación.

Mike, cuya boca se abrió, pareció recuperar un poco la compostura. "Entonces, ¿quién _es_ el padre?"

Sabía que probablemente tenía derecho de preguntar, pero realmente no quería que supiera demasiado. "Es alguien con quién salí antes que tú y no he visto desde entonces."

Tenía una expresión reflexiva en su rostro, y tenía que intervenir antes de que pudiera pensar que quería que fuera mi compañero en esto.

"Escucha, Mike, estoy segura que no quieres salir conmigo de nuevo y está bien. Están ocurriendo tantas cosas en mi vida en este momento que no estoy en condiciones para salir con nadie, de todos modos. Gracias por el buen rato que pasamos, y espero que pronto encuentres a alguien más." Me levanté del sofá e hizo un ademán hacia la puerta, sin darle la oportunidad de objetar.

También se puso de pie, y caminamos despacio hacia la puerta.

"Lo siento, Bella. Para que lo sepas, si necesitas un amigo, siempre puedes llamarme." Se escuchó sincero, y supongo que lo era, pero pensé que ambos sabíamos que no aceptaría su oferta.

"Gracias, Mike. Te veré en el trabajo."

Después de verlo entrar al ascensor, cerré la puerta y me recargué en ella, suspirando de alivio. Así que esa era una cosa menos de la que preocuparme.

 ********TBL********

Las siguientes dos noches estuvieron saturadas de sueños en los que aparecía un desordenado cabello color bronce y unos ojos únicos color verde esmeralda. Por lo que el sábado, estaba agotada de dar vueltas y vueltas por la noche y preocuparme durante el día. Además de eso, justo a tiempo con mi descubrimiento que estaba embarazada, las famosas náuseas matutinas entraron en acción.

Durante los últimos dos días, había estado considerando si quería involucrar a alguien más en mi lío. Al final, mi sentido de responsabilidad ganó, y me encontré en la esquina de la Avenida Sheffield, y Belmont. Era el mismo día, cuatro semanas después, pero aunque era sábado por la tarde y estaba vestida de forma normal, me sentí inquieta y preocupada como me había sentido la última vez que estuve ahí.

"¿Estás segura que no quieres que vaya contigo?" Rose me preguntó con nerviosismo cuando no había dejado el coche después de unos minutos con coches pitando a nuestro alrededor.

La miré a los ojos y le di una sonrisa forzada. "No. Gracias por ofrecerlo, pero esto es algo que tengo que hacer yo misma. Yo me lo busqué, ahora tengo que enfrentar las consecuencias."

Me atrajo a ella en un abrazo tranquilizador antes de que finalmente saliera del coche. Era el momento de encontrar el camino de regreso al lugar que había dejado en un frenético intento de escapar de cierto hombre. Un hombre cuya vida probablemente destruiría.

 ********TBL********

* * *

 _ **Chan, chan, chan…. Llegó el momento de la verdad, ¿cómo creen que reaccione Edward a la revelación? Lo veremos en el próximo capítulo. ¿Y qué tal les pareció la historia con Riley? Venir a terminar con ella en persona después de haber estado diez meses con la otra y todavía teniendo sexo telefónico con Bella, ese hdp! No es de extrañar que Bella hubiera terminado borracha y como resultado, en la cama con un desconocido y ahora embarazada. Muchas gracias por su buen recibimiento, por las alertas y favoritos, pero sobre todo gracias por dedicar unos minutos para decirme que les pareció, como siempre, alegran mi día.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review la semana pasada: Nina Duciel, cary, YessyVL3, Gabriela Cullen, blankitapia, Mony Grey, Antonia, Diablillo07, freedom2604, Chiarat, Wawis Cullen, Paola Lightwood, Yoliki, Hanna D.L, xelatwi, Jade HSos, Sarai Pineda, EmmaBe, Roxy Sanchez, paosierra, PEYCI CULLEN, Bertlin, Ericastelo, patymdn, jacke94, Manligrez, Sully YM, Brenda Cullen, Pam Malfoy Black, larosaderosas, Tata XOXO, Mafer, glow0718, y algunos anónimos. Sus reviews son nuestra única paga, recuerden eso :) Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_


	5. Cap 4: Dando las Noticias

De nuevo les recuerdo que nada es mío, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y autora de la historia es **Payton79** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Mi compañera de armas está presente una vez más en esta traducción, gracias a mi querida Beta Erica Castelo por corregir todos mis horrores.**

* * *

 ********TBL********

 **Capítulo 4 – Dando las Noticias**

 **EPOV**

"Hombre, vamos. Todavía puedes estudiar mañana. Es sábado, y tengo dos chicas listas. Se supone que también son fáciles. Salgamos a divertirnos un poco," Emmett lloriqueó. Luego me arrebató frente a mi nariz el libro que había estado tratando de leer durante media hora.

Era uno de mis mejores amigos, pero sobre todo me molestaba como ningún otro. Dos veces durante las últimas tres semanas, cedí y salí con las chicas que eligió para mí, todo para olvidarme de la belleza de ojos marrones que no había podido localizar. Las dos veces, había pasado una noche más o menos agradable con la chica, pero ni siquiera le di un beso de buenas noches a ninguna de ellas. No fueron capaces de atrapar mi atención el tiempo suficiente para esforzarme. Tampoco les hubiera quedado el sujetador de mi cenicienta, no era necesario un verdadero intento.

Así que esta noche, Emmett estaba en una misión para conseguir que me echara un polvo al fin. Pero tenía dos cosas en contra de él. Siendo la primera que, el lunes, se suponía que por primera vez llevara a cabo una gastroscopia por mi cuenta. Muchas veces había asistido mientras otros médicos llevaban a cabo el procedimiento, pero nunca había sido el que de verdad lo hiciera. Por lo que estaba determinado a refrescar mis conocimientos sobre todo lo relacionado con el estómago.

La segunda cosa que me impedía aceptar el plan de Emmett era que no tenía ningún deseo en absoluto de conocer a otra chica con un IQ cercano a la temperatura de la habitación. No era un hombre que fuera solo visual, sino uno que al parecer era parte de un pequeño porcentaje de hombres que pensaba que además de una buena delantera y un buen trasero la mujer también necesitaba tener cerebro. Pero esas ideas no significaban nada para Emmett.

Estrellando mi puño en la mesa, hice un último intento para lograr que me dejara en paz y se llevara a las chicas él solo.

"Mierda, Emmett. Devuélveme el maldito libro y vete a la mierda. Ya te he dicho muchas veces que no estoy interesado en el tipo de chicas que me pones enfrente, esta noche no de todos modos. Vete, diviértete, pero déjame solo." Si las miradas mataran, Emmett ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra, pero como siempre, no estaba impresionando por mi arrebato.

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió nuestro duelo de miradas. Emmett desvió la mirada primero y abrió la puerta antes de que pudiera levantarme.

"Um, lo siento. Creo que estoy en el departamento equivocado." La suave voz femenina se fue directamente a mi interior.

Emmett la recibió con una evidente sonrisa engreída en su voz. "¿Bambi?"

Me apresuré a la puerta, deteniéndome junto a Emmett. Paralizado, mis ojos verdes en seguida se perdieron en sus marrones que se iluminaron notablemente cuando me vieron.

"Bella," dije con voz ahogada, desconcertado e incrédulo, pero increíblemente feliz de verla. "Volviste. Por favor, entra."

Hice a Emmett a un lado dando espacio para que Bella entrara al departamento. Vaciló por un momento, mirando a Emmett, luego de nuevo a mí, antes de que cruzara lentamente el umbral. La llevé al sofá y le hice un gesto para que se sentara.

"¿Te gustaría algo de beber?" Le ofrecí, tratando de hacerla sentir más cómoda.

A falta de incluso la más mínima delicadeza, Emmett se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa cómplice en su rostro, provocando que ella diera un ligero respingo.

Casi inaudiblemente, me dijo, "Tal vez un vaso de agua. Gracias," mientras que Emmett soltó simultáneamente, "Una cerveza sería genial, hombre," sin mirarme.

"Em, ¿no tenías que ir a alguna parte?" Le pregunté algo molesto, queriendo que saliera de ahí antes de que pudiera decir algo malo.

Con todo y eso, no le quitó los ojos a Bella. "No, no lo creo. Ahora que Bambi está aquí, esto será mucho más entretenido que lo que tenía planeado para esta noche."

Bella levantó la vista de sus manos, frunciéndole a él sus cejas, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

"Em, tienes que irte. Te llamaré mañana, ¿está bien?" Agarrando su brazo, lo levanté y lo llevé hacia la puerta. Después de sacarlo, esperé un momento, ahogando sus gritos de protesta. Cuando al fin se calló, tomé un par de respiraciones relajantes. Luego entré a la cocina, tomando dos botellas de agua del refrigerador antes de regresar a sentarme junto a Bella. De nuevo, estaba mirando fijamente a su regazo.

"Lamento lo de Emmett. Él es un enorme dolor en el trasero. Pero ya se fue." Le di una botella, y sus ojos encontraron los míos por primera vez desde que entró. "Ahí estás."

"Gracias," me dijo, tomando un sorbo de inmediato. "Um, ¿por qué me estaba llamando _Bambi_?" La confusión en su rostro hacía que se viera realmente linda, y estaba sorprendido de las ganas que tenía de besarla.

Después de quedarme mirando sus labios por un minuto, recordé su pregunta. No estaba seguro si debía reírme o sentirme avergonzado de mi amigo. "Emmett estuvo ahí la noche que nos conocimos. Dijo que tus grandes ojos marrones y apariencia inocente le recordaron a Bambi." Su expresión de molestia me hizo sonreír, pero sentí la necesidad de explicarle. "Él tiene apodos para todo y para todos, ¿sabes? Me llama _doctor Geekward_ todo el tiempo."

Bella me sonrió con timidez, antes de tomar otro sorbo y entonces inhaló profundamente. Poco a poco, su mirada que había estado en la botella en sus manos, se elevó para encontrar la mía.

Su rostro estaba serio, y estaba a punto de decir algo para disipar la tensión cuando finalmente empezó a hablar. "Bueno, Edward, vine porque tengo que decirte algo." La seriedad en el tono de su voz hizo que se levantaran todos los vellos de mi cuerpo.

 _¡Oh no! ¿Está por decirme que tiene alguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual que probablemente me pasó? ¡Joder! Tal vez debí haberme hecho los exámenes después de todo._

Pasé saliva, preparándome para lo que sea que tuviera decirme. "Entonces, adelante," la insté.

Bella cerró sus ojos por un poco más que un parpadeo normal, entonces procedió. "Lamento presentarme sin avisar, pero no tenía tu teléfono. Ni siquiera estaba segura si debería venir, pero pensé que tenías el derecho de saber."

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la botella, al parecer sin ser capaz de sostenerme la mirada. Los seguí, notando que estaba arrancando la etiqueta con nerviosismo. Se veía tan pequeña y frágil que sentí la necesidad de envolverla en mis brazos para tranquilizar su mente. Nada podría en realidad ser tan malo. Al recordar su reacción a la mañana siguiente de pasar la noche juntos, renuentemente decidí no abrazarla.

Sin embargo, su postura y acciones me estaban estresando. Así que estiré mi mano para detener la suya y me sorprendió el choque de electricidad que se disparó a través de mi mano cuando nuestra piel se tocó. Ella dio un pequeño respingo como si también lo hubiese sentido, así que la solté.

"Bella, sea lo que sea, solo dímelo. Me estás matando, ¿está bien?" Hablé con tanta confianza como pude, tratando de relajarla.

Después de unas respiraciones más, sus ojos se encontraron una vez más con los míos, con el miedo y tristeza evidente en ellos.

"Yo, um, estoy embarazada." Su voz sonó ronca mientras estudiaba mi rostro, esperando mi reacción.

Había escuchado las palabras, pero en realidad todavía no las había asimilado. Se repetían en mi cabeza hasta que, lentamente, caí en cuenta de lo que me había dicho, y me levanté de un salto del sofá en dirección a la botella de Jack que ocultaba detrás de un libro. Me serví una generosa porción y me lo tomé de un solo trago, tratando de darle sentido a la mezcla de emociones diferentes que me recorrían. ¡Confusión! Horror, aunque solo por poco tiempo. ¡Una chispa de emoción! Eran solo una selección de los confusos sentimientos, que me sacudían.

 _¡_ Wow _! Bella está embarazada. Y yo que esperaba que me dijera que tenía Clamidia o algo así._

 _¡Embarazada! ¡Un bebé!_

Desperté de mi estupor cuando escuché que Bella se aclaraba la garganta.

"Oh, lo siento. ¿También quieres un trago?" Le pregunté, mirando hacia atrás a su rígida figura.

Arrugó su nariz, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Um, estoy embarazada," repitió sus palabras de antes con un tono irritado.

Girando el vaso en mis manos, murmuré, "Mierda. Por supuesto, no puedes beber. Tal vez yo tampoco debería."

"No, por favor, adelante. Lo comprendo. Yo tampoco estaba exactamente preparada para esto," dijo Bella con sus cejas arrugadas.

Sabía que debería estar cuestionando las cosas. Debería dudar que el bebé es mío. Debería pedirle pruebas—un prueba de embarazo, luego un examen de paternidad. Pero ella era la chica que había salido corriendo conmocionada de mi departamento después de descubrir que había tenido sexo conmigo. Era más que obvio que no solía tener sexo casual con extraños. Si estaba embarazada y estaba aquí, entonces el bebé era mío sin lugar a dudas. Ese tipo de chica era ella. Estaba seguro de eso.

A medida que asimilaba las cosas, regresé al sofá, sentándome como a medio metro de distancia de Bella. "Está bien. _Estoy_ bien."

"Edward, tienes que saber que no vine aquí para pedirte algo. Solo pensé que tenías derecho de saberlo." Asentí una vez, sin saber qué responder. Pero no tuve que hacerlo, porque Bella no había terminado de hablar. "No haré ninguna demanda. Puedes ser el papá del bebé, el tío amable que llega de visita de vez en cuando, un amigo casual, o nada en absoluto. Es tu decisión."

No necesité pensarlo ni un segundo antes de soltar, "El padre. Quiero ser el padre. Quiero decir, _soy_ el padre. No me gustaría ser nada menos que eso."

Nunca antes en vida siquiera había considerado el tener hijos. Las mujeres con las que siempre me quiso mi padre eran del tipo ama de casa o dedicada a su carrera. Como sea, ninguna de ellas me atrajo alguna vez. Las mujeres con las que, de hecho, tuve una relación, nunca llenaron los estándares de mi familia y después de un tiempo, ya no valió la pena el esfuerzo, así que nunca hubo una oportunidad de imaginar un futuro con alguna de ellas.

Aunque nunca había imaginado una familia propia, estaba seguro de querer este bebé—con Bella. Quería estar tan involucrado como fuera posible.

 **BPOV**

Había esperado que Edward me hiciera preguntas, había esperado que dudara de la paternidad del bebé. Había esperado que estuviera irritado, enojado, o al menos molesto. Lo que no había esperado fue su decisión inmediata de tomar plena responsabilidad. Se veía un poco afectado—lo que era normal—pero además de eso, casi parecía feliz. No tenía ningún sentido para mí. Después de todo, mi revelación había arruinado potencialmente su vida como la conocía.

"Está bien. Como dije, es tu decisión." Lo miré y vi una pequeña sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

"Entonces, ¿hace cuánto lo sabes? ¿Debes tener qué—seis semanas ya?" Asentí de acuerdo. "¿Ya viste un médico? ¿Todo está bien hasta ahora?" Edward preguntó con un tono preocupado.

Tomé otro sorbo de agua para humedecer mi boca seca. "Me enteré el miércoles. Han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida, y no había notado que tenía un atraso, ¿sabes? Mi novio de siete años rompió conmigo un día antes que tú y yo nos conociéramos. Había estado en Inglaterra por un año y solo volvió para romper conmigo." Sentí la necesidad de asegurarme que él supiera que no había otro padre potencial. "En fin, el jueves vi a un médico y por ahora todo está normal."

Edward asintió un par de veces. "¿Tienes seguro de salud?" Me preguntó.

"Sí, soy editora de McCormack & Hayes. Tienen un buen seguro para sus empleados. Así que no tienes de qué preocuparte," le aseguré, sorprendida por lo fácil que habíamos empezado a conversar sobre los aspectos prácticos.

Se quedó mirando el vaso de _whisky_ en sus manos, girándolo de un lado al otro por un rato. "Quiero ir contigo a las citas con el médico. Deseo ser parte de todo." Los increíbles ojos verdes de Edward me suplicaban pero, al mismo tiempo, aseguraban que no aceptaría un no como respuesta. "Mis horas en el hospital son una locura, pero estoy seguro que de alguna forma puedo hacer que funcione."

"¿Hospital?" Le pregunté, sorprendida. "Entonces, ¿eres un doctor?"

Me dio una pequeña sonrisa. "En realidad no—aún. Estoy en mi segundo año de residencia de medicina interna en Northwestern Memorial."

" _Wow_ , un doctor." Le di una amplia sonrisa. Considerando las circunstancias, el padre de mi bebé podría haber sido un desempleado sin siquiera un diploma del instituto. "Eso quiere decir que tienes, ¿cuántos años?" Si juntos íbamos a criar un niño, teníamos que empezar a aprender cosas sobre el otro.

"Acabo de cumplir 27. ¿Cuántos años tienes tú?" Replicó.

"Voy a cumplir 25 en septiembre."

Edward asintió, y la conversación nuevamente se apagó un poco. Dejé que mis ojos vagaran por la habitación, tratando de entender al hombre que sería parte de mi vida por al menos los siguientes dieciocho años.

Su casa estaba amueblada de una forma muy modesta. La habitación en la que estábamos servía como sala con un sofá, una mesita de café y televisión así como cocina en la esquina y un estudio con escritorio en la otra. En el espacio entre todo ello estaba un comedor para cuatro.

Las paredes estaban cubiertas con estanterías altas llenas de CD y DVD. Las únicas fotos que tenía eran un par de tomas infraganti de él mismo con una chica muy bajita y hermosa con cabello negro cortado en picos, en la mesita auxiliar junto a mí.

Mirándolas, de pronto se me ocurrió algo. "¿Tienes novia?" Le pregunté, provocando que mi corazón se acelerara por la impresión. No conocía al tipo para nada. El que hubiésemos pasado juntos una noche en realidad no decía nada de su situación sentimental.

"¿Qué? No, no, por supuesto que no," respondió indignado. Entonces notó las fotos que había estado viendo. "Esa es mi hermana, Alice." Una pequeña sonrisa jugó en sus labios cuando dijo su nombre, antes de que se pusiera serio de nuevo. "Bella, necesito que sepas que lo que pasó entre nosotros tampoco es algo habitual para mí. No estoy diciendo que nunca antes haya tenido una aventura de una noche, porque las he tenido—no muchas, pero algunas. Aunque no es algo que haga normalmente." Sus ojos miraban a los míos con intensidad, desesperados por hacer que le creyera.

Lo hice, pero quería que supiera que no tenía que explicarme nada. Ni siquiera se podría decir que éramos amigos. "Edward, lo que hagas no es de mi incumbencia. No tienes que decírmelo."

Sus labios estaban presionados en una línea tensa y sus cejas estaban arrugadas cuando empezó a hablar en voz baja. "Traté de encontrarte, ¿sabes? Después de que salieras corriendo esa mañana. Te seguí tan pronto como me vestí, pero ya habías desaparecido. Luego fui al bar, preguntando por ti, pero ahí tampoco parecían conocerte o a Rosalie." Me miró con ojos tristes. "No tenía tu número o tu dirección."

"Esa noche fue la única ocasión que hemos estado en ese bar. ¿Por qué?" Pregunté, confundida. "Pensé que tampoco recordabas nada. ¿Por qué no solo dejarlo así?" No lo entendía. ¿Qué creía él que hubiese ocurrido si me encontraba?

"Bueno, dije que no recordaba mucho, pero considerando que no sabías mi nombre antes de que te lo dijera, tal parece que todavía recuerdo mucho más que tú." Sus ojos esmeraldas me mantenían cautiva, y casi era incapaz de formar un pensamiento coherente—casi. Todavía tenía muchas preguntas que me habían vuelto loca en las últimas semanas.

Aclaré mi garganta y me liberé del hechizo en el que había estado. "¿Qué recuerdas tú? Rose no pudo decirme mucho."

"Esa noche estaba ahí con Emmett. Habíamos tomado unos cuantos tragos cuando tropezaste conmigo. Te veías un poco alegre pero muy linda." Las esquinas de la boca de Edward se torcieron hacia arriba en una sonrisa nostálgica. "Te disculpaste unas cien veces. Durante nuestro choque, derramaste tu bebida y después de un rato, te convencí que me dejaras comprarte una nueva. Nos sentamos en la barra y conversamos, más que nada coqueteamos." En ese momento, me dio una sonrisa tan radiante que mostró un perfecto juego de dientes blancos aperlados. "Besé una gota de bebida de tus labios, y estuviste muy receptiva."

Sentí que me sonrojaba y deseé que el suelo se abriera y me tragara completa. Estaba completamente avergonzada, pero al mismo tiempo, deseaba desesperadamente recordar cómo se sentían sus labios. Edward era hermoso, y si pudiera recordar todo lo que sucedió en ese momento, definitivamente me veía enamorándome de él por su buena apariencia y dulces maneras. Pero _estaban_ ocurriendo muchas cosas, y necesitaba recuperar la compostura.

"¿Y luego vinimos aquí?" Pregunté, tratando de verme tranquila y serena.

Edward negó en seguida. "Todavía no. Emmett nos interrumpió, y fuimos a jugar con él y la chica con la que estaba esa noche un juego dónde se toma alcohol. A partir de ahí, solo recuerdo pedazos aquí y allá. Sé que tuvimos una intensa sesión de besos. Tengo algunos destellos de nosotros juntos—en la cama." Aunque sabía que solo estaba tratando de contarme los hechos sin inmutarse, no pudo contener su sonrisa de satisfacción. "Fue genial. Y tú también la pasaste bien. Eso es seguro."

Estaba un poco sorprendida. "¿Cómo podrías saberlo?"

"Porque tuviste un orgasmo masivo." No hubiese creído que su sonrisa pudiera volverse más engreída hasta que lo hizo.

¡ _Wow_! Con Riley, siempre tenía que hacer mucho para darme al menos pequeños orgasmos. ¿Cómo era posible que con Edward hubiese sucedido de esa forma? Ahora deseaba aún más el poder recordar.

"Nosotros, um, no usamos un condón, ¿verdad?" Le pregunté con timidez, tratando de recolectar la última pieza del rompecabezas.

Esta vez fue Edward el que se vio avergonzado. "No creo. No puedo recordar esa parte, pero cuando limpié, no encontré un condón o la envoltura. Lo siento." Su arrepentimiento era sincero, y la forma en que se culpaba a sí mismo me hizo sentir mal.

"No solo es tu culpa. Lo hicimos juntos, y los dos estábamos borrachos. Los dos tenemos igual responsabilidad." La idea de culparlo nunca había cruzado mi mente, e incluso ahora que él se ofreció a ser la única parte culpable, seguía sin poder verlo de esa forma.

Nos quedamos callados una vez más por un rato, mirando a todas partes menos al otro.

"Entonces, um, creo que deberíamos conocernos mejor el uno al otro si queremos que esto funcione." Hizo un gesto con su mano entre nosotros.

Asentí de acuerdo. "Sí, creo que deberíamos de hacerlo." Desafortunadamente, no tenía idea de cómo hacer eso.

"Entonces, creo que deberíamos empezar con intercambiar números de teléfono," sugirió Edward.

Por supuesto, esa sería el comienzo obvio.

De modo que, después de escribir el número de Edward en mi teléfono y decirle el mío, nos dirigimos hacia la puerta en un incómodo silencio.

"Um, te llamaré para ponernos de acuerdo cuando reciba mi horario para la semana siguiente, ¿está bien?" Me preguntó cuando se volvió para mirarme, con su mano en el pomo de la puerta.

"Está bien," le respondí insegura.

"Y me llamarás si ocurre algo—contigo o el bebé." Era más una demanda que una petición. Estaba definitivamente comprometido.

Asentí con una pequeña sonrisa. "Lo haré."

"Bueno, entonces, te llamaré." Le tomó un segundo tomar la decisión, pero luego me atrajo en un abrazo un tanto incómodo.

Coloqué mi mano ligeramente en su espalda para participar activamente en el abrazo.

"Nos vemos," me despedí de él al mismo tiempo que daba la vuelta para alejarme.

"Cuídate, Bella." La voz de Edward me siguió a la escalera.

Me sentía aliviada de haber terminado con esto y agradecida de que hubiese salido mucho mejor de lo que pensé. Ya no estaba sola en esto.

 *********TBL********

* * *

 _ **¿Alguna imaginó que Edward reaccionaría así? Está dispuesto a hacerse responsable por el bebé, pero, ¿qué creen ustedes que él espere de todo esto? ¿Y Bella? Lo veremos más adelante. Algunas de ustedes me han preguntado sobre la actualización de esta historia, no tengo muy definido los días de publicación porque no he tenido mucho tiempo para traducir estos días, pero ya termina la temporada de más trabajo para mí y trataré de adelantarle más a la historia. Por lo pronto, tengo el capi que sigue y espero poder subirlo el lunes, pero eso depende de ustedes ;)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes comentaron en el capi pasado: Laura Katherine, lizdayanna, Merce, Brenda Cullen, kdaniela, Yeyry Cullen, lagie, Cristal82, Antonia, Marttha Cullen Dollanganger, Gabriela Cullen, Rosibel, paosierra, jimena, Tata XOXO, soledadcullen, . , Dess Cullen, Adriu, PEYCI CULLEN, glow0718, YessyVL13, Wawis Cullen, Diablillo07, tulgarita, cary, AriiPattinson, Bertlin, Hanna D.L, Jazmin Li, Schatzie0713, Mony Grey, rosy canul, jacke94, Paola Lightwood, Roxy Sanchez, freedom2604, Sully YM, Mafer, Pam Malfoy Black, Manligrez y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, ¿cuándo? Ustedes deciden.**_


	6. Cap 5: Sistema de Apoyo

De nuevo les recuerdo que nada es mío, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y autora de la historia es **Payton79** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Mi compañera de armas está presente una vez más en esta traducción, gracias a mi querida Beta Erica Castelo por corregir todos mis horrores.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5 – Sistema de apoyo**

 ********TBL********

 **EPOV**

La mañana siguiente de la gran revelación de Bella, estaba sentado en un restaurante, esperando a que llegara mi hermana y su prometido para nuestra cita de almuerzo.

No había sido fácil para mí dejar ir otra vez a Bella, pero sentí la tensión e incomodidad en mi departamento. Así que la dejé ir para que ordenara sus pensamientos e ideas—aceptar nuestra nueva realidad. Aunque ella había tenido dos días más que yo para asimilar las cosas, y obviamente había tomado la decisión de tener el bebé, al parecer todavía no había asimilado todo. ¿Quién podría culparla? Estaba embarazada de un hombre que ni siquiera recordaba haber conocido, mucho menos dormir con él.

Pero estaba agradecido que hubiese decidido incluirme. La relación, más que tensa, que tenía con mi padre me dejó más determinado a ser mejor con mi hijo. Solo esperaba que pudiera hacerlo. Después de todo, mi padre era el peor modelo imaginable a seguir.

"Hola, hermano mayor." Alice me despertó de mi ensoñación al abrazarme el cuello desde atrás.

Coloqué mi mano sobre sus brazos, dándole un ligero apretón. "Hola, hermanita. Llegas temprano," le dije en broma. Alice y Jasper estaban retrasados por quince minutos, pero conociendo a mi hermana, quince minutos era llegar a tiempo. Por lo general, se presentaba media hora más tarde de la hora acordada.

"¡Cretino!" Jugando me dio un manotazo en la cabeza antes de apartarse para dejar que me levantara y saludara a su prometido.

Viendo a mi viejo amigo, le extendí una mano y cuando la tomó, la atraje en un rápido abrazo de hombre. "Hola, Jazz. Me da gusto verte."

Jasper y yo nos conocimos en el primer día de nuestro costoso y privado instituto. Su padre era un exitoso abogado y su madre una ama de casa de la alta sociedad, que se mezclaba con la misma gente que mi madre. Por lo que, cuando quise llevarlo a casa la primera vez, mis padres estaban bastante complacidos de que al fin hubiese hecho un amigo "apropiado".

Fuimos muy cercanos hasta que él comenzó la escuela de leyes, mientras yo me saturaba de trabajo en la de medicina. Fue casi al mismo tiempo que comenzó a salir con mi hermana. Por supuesto, mis padres estaban más que complacidos con la relación.

Aunque no habíamos tenido tiempo para pasarlo juntos tanto como lo hacíamos antes, seguíamos siendo como hermanos. Emmett era el amigo con el que pasaba más tiempo porque trabajábamos juntos y todo eso, pero Jasper seguía siendo el que me conocía por más tiempo y mejor que cualquiera salvo por mi hermana.

"¡Edward, hola! ¿Cómo estás? Te ves mejor que en tu cumpleaños," comentó Jasper al mismo tiempo que sacaba una silla para Alice. "¿Alguna noticia de la chica misteriosa?"

Los vi a ambos por última vez hace tres semanas. Aunque había tratado que no se me notara, había estado bastante decepcionado por no haber sido capaz de encontrar a Bella. Sin embargo, mi hermana y mejor amigo me conocían muy bien para ver más allá de la fachada que había puesto. Ante su insistencia, les conté de la chica que había conocido pero perdí antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de pedirle su número.

Sonreí con sorna, al darme cuenta de la ironía de todo. "De hecho, la hay."

La camarera eligió ese momento para acercarse y tomar nuestra orden. Alice, entrometida como siempre, estaba rebotando en su asiento con impaciencia, tratando de apurar a la mujer que solo estaba haciendo su trabajo.

Tan pronto como estuvo lo bastante lejos como para no escuchar, Alice se me abalanzó. "Deja de atormentarnos y suéltalo. ¿La viste otra vez? ¿Salieron a una cita?" Su voz chilló por la emoción.

Sabía que no podría decirle lo que esperaba escuchar, pero necesitaba contarle a alguien lo que había pasado. ¿Y quién mejor que las personas con las que me sentía más cercano?

"Vino a mi departamento ayer por la tarde." Sentí la necesidad de hacer una pausa para pensar en cómo darles las noticias exactas.

"¿Cómo sabía dónde vivías?" Jasper preguntó con desconfianza.

Era algo natural que hicieran esa pregunta ya que había editado un poco mi historia con Bella cuando se las conté antes. Pero para poder informarles de los nuevos acontecimientos, tenía que armarme de valor y confesar todos los sórdidos detalles.

"Lo que les conté sobre la noche que conocí a Bella no fue en realidad la historia completa. No desapareció mientras estaba en el baño de hombres." Me detuve para elegir con cuidado mis siguientes palabras mientras miraba los rostros que me observaban expectantes. "Um, les dije que ella y yo nos besamos—pero no quedó en eso." Tomé una respiración profunda, temeroso de que lo que iba a decir ahora cambiaría la forma en que me miraran de ahora en adelante. "La llevé a casa conmigo y tuvimos sexo. Lo que no sabía era que ella estaba tan borracha que no podría recordar nada la mañana siguiente. Tampoco recuerdo nada, pero en algún momento, sí. Como sea, ella despertó en mi cama, sorprendida de verme, sin siquiera saber mi nombre. Se vistió apresurada y salió corriendo, avergonzada y mortificada por su comportamiento." Miré a los ojos de mi hermana y mejor amigo, esperando su reacción. Extrañamente, solo había curiosidad.

"Entonces, ¿ayer vino a decirte que no podía dejar de pensar en ti y que quiere volver a verte?" Alice, la siempre romántica incurable, demandó.

"No exactamente, no." Pasé la mano por mi cabello, al saber que la siguiente parte era en verdad la complicada. "Vino a decirme que está embarazada. Voy a ser padre." Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio ahora que lo había dicho, incapaz de contener la pequeña sonrisa que se formó en mis labios al pensarlo.

Después del momento inicial de _shock_ , mi hermana comenzó a chillar y se me lanzó, abrazándome lo bastante fuerte como para dejarme sin aliento. "Edward, eso es genial. Vas a ser un papi maravilloso."

Estaba contento por su aprobación, pero mis ojos estaban fijos en mi amigo. No se había movido, pero su expresión era seria.

"¿Estás seguro que el niño es tuyo?" Preguntó, al típico estilo de un abogado.

Alice me soltó y miró a su prometido con la boca abierta por su pregunta.

"Debiste haberla visto esa mañana. Estaba totalmente devastada. Bella no acostumbra el sexo ocasional o cambiar de pareja frecuentemente. Me dijo que era su primera aventura de una noche. Y le creo. Estuvo en una relación de siete años, la que terminó un día antes de conocernos. Y antes de que empieces ese argumento, su exnovio estuvo fuera del país por un año. No puede ser el padre. No hay duda alguna. Si la conocieras, verías que sus ojos son como un libro abierto. La chica no puede mentir para salvar su vida." Mi voz fue firme porque no había duda en mi mente sobre la historia de Bella.

Jasper no parecía convencido por mis palabras. "¿Usaste condón?" Me preguntó como si nada.

Un destello de vergüenza cruzó mi mente por lo irresponsable de mi comportamiento, pero se fue tan rápido como vino. "Al parecer, no."

"¿Qué significa eso?" Su voz sonó perpleja.

Me sentí como un culpable en el estrado de los testigos, siendo interrogado, y apreté los dientes por un segundo antes de responderle. "Significa que no puedo recordarlo, pero no encontré uno después—tampoco la envoltura. Así que, es muy poco probable que hayamos usado uno." Exhalé por la nariz.

"¿Pero estás seguro que puedes confiar en la chica?" La expresión de Jasper no era tan dura como hace un minuto.

"Sí, lo estoy," le respondí con toda la convicción que sentía.

Mi amigo me sonrió mientras Alice, que estaba sentada otra vez en su silla, tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios. "Está bien, entonces. Si necesitas mi ayuda, como amigo, abogado o en cualquier otra capacidad, no dudes en llamarme." Sus palabras eran sinceras, y estaba más que agradecido.

"Y espero cuidar a mi sobrino a menudo," añadió Alice, aplaudiendo como una niña.

Agradecido por el apoyo, respondí de la única forma que podía. "Gracias. Significa mucho para mí."

La camarera eligió ese momento para servir nuestra comida. Habíamos ordenado una gran variedad de comida, de modo que le tomó algunos minutos a ella y una de sus compañeras de trabajo entregarlo todo.

Cuando estuvimos solos de nuevo, Jasper procedió a inquirir sobre los detalles. "Entonces, ¿cómo se supone que funcione esto? ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quiere ella de ti?" Preguntó antes meter el tenedor lleno de _omelette_ a su boca.

Pasé un trago de café y dejé mi taza sobre la mesa. "Nada. No quiso nada. Me dijo del bebé, luego me dijo que podía involucrarme tanto como quisiera o nada en absoluto. No quería dinero o nada más si a eso te refieres."

"¿Qué le dijiste?" Alice quería saber.

"Le dije que quería ser el papá, que quería estar ahí durante todo el proceso." Una sonrisa involuntaria jugó en mis labios al imaginar nuestro futuro.

Alice y Jasper me sonrieron en respuesta, un poco más cauteloso uno que el otro.

"Y, ¿cómo vas a hacer eso?" Mi sensato amigo demandó.

Me encogí de hombros como si fuera lo más obvio. "Empezaremos por conocernos el uno al otro."

"Estás consciente de que tus padres no estarán para nada complacidos, ¿verdad?" Al escuchar el comentario de Jasper, tuve que reprimir un ligero escalofrío que recorrió mi espalda.

La idea ya había cruzado por mi mente, pero la alejé, sin estar dispuesto a molestarme con eso todavía.

"Sí, es por eso que les pedí que no les contaran por ahora. Les diré en su momento." Los miré suplicante, y me alegró verlos asentir.

Bueno, me había comprado algo de tiempo. Aunque no estaba seguro de que alguna vez llegara el momento adecuado para informarles al doctor y señora Cullen de su nieto, sabía que tenía que hacerlo—eventualmente.

 ********TBL********

 **BPOV**

En los últimos días, Edward y yo habíamos establecido una rutina de hablarnos al menos una vez al día. Por sus horas irregulares en el hospital, algunos días, él estaba en el trabajo mientras yo estaba en casa, y viceversa. Era entonces cuando nuestras breves charlas sobre mis náuseas matutinas, el clima y otras cosas sin importancia se realizaban vía mensajes de texto en lugar de llamadas telefónicas.

Tan pronto como recibió su horario para la semana, me llamó para concertar una cita para encontrarnos cara a cara y seguir conociéndonos. Sin embargo, entre más se acercaba el sábado, más nerviosa me ponía por el encuentro. Tenía miedo de que se convirtiera en algún tipo de cita, lo que no quería, o en realidad, temía. De modo que el martes, le pregunté a Edward si estaba bien llevar a Rosalie conmigo. Al principio estaba un poco confundido, pero accedió e insinuó que también llevaría a su amigo Emmett. Aunque Emmett se había comportado de forma bastante extraña cuando lo conocí en el departamento de Edward, era su amigo, y si yo necesitaba llevar apoyo moral, él también tenía el mismo derecho.

Cuando le dije a Rose que me adueñaría de su tarde, estaba molesta al principio, pero cuando le informé de la presencia de Emmett, estaba más que complacida, recordando sus "lindos ricitos y hoyuelos".

El sábado por la noche, entramos al restaurante para encontrar a los chicos sentados esperándonos. Estaban sentados a cada lado de la mesa en una cabina al otro extremo del lugar. Los dos se pusieron de pie cuando nos vieron. Edward me recibió con un titubeante pero cálido abrazo mientras el resto de nosotros solo estrechamos las manos.

Sentarnos creó un ligero problema ya que había algo de indecisión sobre quién se sentaría con quién. Al final, Rose y Emmett se sentaron uno a cada lado mientras Edward se sentaba junto a su amigo, y yo junto a la mía.

"Así que, Bambi, estás preñada, ¿eh?" Emmett inició descaradamente la conversación, pero se ganó un puñetazo de Edward en el brazo. "¿Qué? De eso se trata todo esto, ¿no?" Preguntó inocentemente al mismo tiempo que ponía el dedo en la llaga.

"No, Em, no es así." Edward me miró como disculpándose. "Queremos llegar a conocernos. Te dije que quería ver a Bella otra vez, incluso antes de que supiera del bebé." Miró a su amigo por un momento con el ceño fruncido.

La camarera llegó para tomar nuestra orden, y me alegró que gran parte de la tensión se disipó. Elegimos diferentes tipos de pasta y todos—aparte de mí, por supuesto—ordenaron vino o cerveza.

Rose miró alrededor, escaneando los alrededores, cuando la camarera nos dejó otra vez. "Lindo lugar. ¿Vienes a menudo?" Preguntó, mirando a Edward expectante.

"No, um, mi hermana me lo recomendó. No salgo mucho." Pareció un poco incómodo al intento no muy sutil de Rose por averiguar sobre su vida amorosa.

Emmett tomó un trago de su cerveza y nuevamente fijó sus ojos en mí. "Bambi, escuché que estuviste en una relación por mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo es que no tomas anticonceptivos o la inyección?" Lo dijo de forma casual pero no pude evitar notar la acusación oculta.

"Los tomo, o más bien, los tomaba," lo contradije con un tono desafiante. Aunque sentí que mis mejillas se sonrojaban, lo miré a los ojos.

"Entonces eres malísima para tomarlos, ¿verdad? De otra forma mi amigo Ed no estaría en este lío." Entrecerró sus ojos, haciéndome sentir como si estuviesen perforando los míos.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera pronunciar una palabra para decirle que siempre las tomaba a tiempo, Rosalie se le lanzó al cuello—hablando figurativamente. "Oye, si tu amigo Ed no hubiese sido tan estúpido como para no envolver su polla, ninguno de nosotros estaría en este desmadre."

Jadeé al escuchar sus palabras y al ver la repentina hostilidad entre nuestros mejores amigos. Rose era la última persona que promovería la maternidad, pero era obvio que me apoyaba. El ataque de Emmett provocó que mis hormonas, ya de por sí caóticas, se aceleraran.

Edward intentó en vano de refrenar a su amigo, pero él ya estaba en una intensa pelea con Rose. "Si no tomas los anticonceptivos regularmente y tienes sexo sin protección, entonces vas y te compras la puta pastilla del día después. Todas las niñitas saben esa mierda." A pesar de yo era el blanco de esas acusaciones, él se las estaba escupiendo a Rose a la cara.

"Y todos los niñitos saben que no deben meter su polla en cualquier parte sin un gorrito. Él es doctor, ¿cierto? ¿Qué tan irresponsable puede ser una persona?" Su expresión era homicida, y si yo fuera Emmett, hubiera temido por mi vida.

Mirando del uno al otro, sentí las lágrimas por la decepción, la desesperación y la culpa caer por mi rostro, y un segundo más tarde, fuertes brazos me rodearon y presionaron mi mejilla a un pecho firme. "Chicos, paren de una vez. ¿No se dan cuenta lo que le están haciendo a Bella? No importa quién hizo qué. Es tan inútil como llorar por algo que no tiene remedio. Estamos aquí para pensar en el futuro, no en el pasado. Queremos este bebé, y queremos hacerlo bien. Se supone que nos apoyan. Si no pueden hacer eso, entonces deberían de irse." Las palabras de Edward fueron los bastante fuertes e intensas como para detener la discusión de Emmett y Rose.

Su mano subía y bajaba por mi espalda, y me sentí extrañamente a salvo en los brazos de un hombre que apenas conocía. Tal vez era porque me sentía abrumada por las hormonas, tal vez era que Frijolito sabía que su papi estaba cerca, o era algo completamente diferente, pero el calor de Edward, su esencia masculina, y el latido constante de su corazón contra mi oído me calmó.

Rose y Emmett se disculparon con timidez, y fuimos salvados por la comida que llegó justo en ese momento. Después de asegurarse que estaba bien, Edward volvió a sentarse al otro lado de la mesa frente a mí.

Estaba un poco alterada, y por el resto de la noche, la conversación giró en torno a deportes, películas, libros y cualquier otra cosa que surgiera. Nadie discutió de nuevo sobre el embarazo, aunque Rosalie y Emmett parecía estar en desacuerdo en todo. Siempre que él decía que le gustaba algo, ella respondía en seguida hablando mal de eso, y si ella expresaba que le gustaba algo, eso, por supuesto, era lo peor que él hubiese escuchado, visto o comido en su vida.

Aunque los dos se miraron como halcones durante toda la noche, en general, nos llevamos increíblemente bien. Resultó que a Edward y a mí nos gustaban los mismos libros, teníamos el mismo gusto en música e incluso compartíamos muchas de nuestras películas favoritas. Incluso Emmett se alegró después que su estómago estuvo lleno y bebió unas cuantas cervezas. No se pronunció de nuevo una palabra más de acusación, y cuando nos despedimos, Emmett me atrajo en un abrazo de oso, diciendo que esperaba verme pronto de nuevo.

Estaba contenta de que la noche hubiera salido tan bien, y con todas las similitudes entre Edward y yo, fui realmente capaz de empezar a vernos criando juntos a un hijo, aunque todavía teníamos que hablar sobre los detalles. Pero supuse que aún nos quedaban ocho meses para eso. Tal vez tocaríamos el tema cuando nos reuniéramos la próxima semana.

 ********TBL********

* * *

 _ **Ya hay muchas por ahí enamorándose de este Edward, incluyendo a mi querida Beta, y a mí antes que ustedes, por supuesto jajajaja. Está muy comprometido con este bebé, ¿pero será nada más eso? ¿Qué creen ustedes? ¿Y qué les pareció esa interacción entre Emmett y Rose? Tal parece que ahí hay mucha tensión (¿de qué tipo será?) Entre esos dos. Al menos tienen un buen sistema de apoyo. Ya veremos cómo les va con lo que todavía les falta por discutir.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior: Brenda Cullenn, Antonia, aliceforever85, Katty A Cruz, Hanna D.L, soledadcullen, freedom2604, Marttha Cullen Dollanganger, alo-star, Marie Edwards, xelatwi, Dess Cullen, Ericastelo, bbluelilas, glow0718, sofiarp, Yoliki, Paola Lightwood, cary, Wawis Cullen, Carmenc03, FerHerrera, Pam Malfoy Black, ginnicullenswan, Roxy Sanchez, Merce, Deessa Whitlock, YessyVL13, JeniZuluCullenM, Manligrez, Bertlin, Lady Grigori, Jazmin Li, paosierra, jacke94, Tsuruga Lia1412, Sully YM, Adriu, Tata XOXO, Mafer, rosy canul, Mony Grey y algunos anónimos. Recuerden que sus comentarios son los que me animan a seguir con esto, y ser constante con las traducciones, un gracias no cuesta nada ;)**_

 _ **PD: Quisiera aprovechar para informar a las que son lectoras constantes que empieza la etapa de premios en el grupo FFAD en Facebook, y ahorita están postuladas mis traducciones 'Sear' y 'Rental Exchange' como Mejor Fanfic Erótico. Si quieren apoyar, les dejaré el link en mi perfil para que voten y logren quedar entre los nominados. Se los agradecería un ching* :P**_


	7. Cap 6: Los Primeros Pasos

De nuevo les recuerdo que nada es mío, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y autora de la historia es **Payton79** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Mi compañera de armas está presente una vez más en esta traducción, gracias a mi querida Beta Erica Castelo por corregir todos mis horrores.**

* * *

 ********TBL********

 **Capítulo 6 – Los primeros pasos**

 **EPOV**

Después de un largo turno por la mañana en el Northwestern Memorial, finalmente iba de salida, contento de iniciar mi fin de semana.

"Así que, ¿cuáles son tus planes? ¿Vas a ver a Bambi de nuevo? ¿O te vas a enterrar en tus libros por los siguiente dos días?" Emmett preguntó mientras dejábamos el edificio para llegar a nuestros coches.

"Voy a llamar a Bella más tarde para ponernos de acuerdo," le respondí con un tono irritado.

Em se rio entre dientes al mismo tiempo que se detenía frente a mi Volvo. "¿Están saliendo ahora o qué?"

Arrugué mis cejas, sin estar seguro de cómo responder a su pregunta. "No estoy seguro. No lo creo. Me refiero a que, me gustaría salir con ella en una cita pero—" El sonido amortiguado de "Bibidi Badibi Bu" viniendo de mi bolsillo me salvó de tener que responder una pregunta complicada.

"Oye, hombre, ¿qué tipo de timbre _gay_ es ese?" Emmett preguntó divertido, pero estaba tan sorprendido por la llamada de Bella a esta hora del día que no me molesté en explicarle el tono de _La Cenicienta._

"Hola, Bella. ¿Qué pasa?" La saludé, feliz de que me estuviera llamando, ya que por lo general era yo el que le llamaba.

"Hola, Edward. Um, tengo un problema. Me tropecé en el trabajo y caí sobre mi mano. Un compañero de trabajo me trajo a urgencias porque me duele la muñeca." Sonaba un poco avergonzada, aunque no estaba seguro por qué.

"¿Dónde estás? Voy a ir por ti." Claro que con aproximadamente ciento veinte hospitales en Chicago las posibilidades de que estuviera en el mío eran pocas, así que subí al coche de un salto, señalando mi teléfono para explicarle mi repentina prisa a Emmett.

"Estoy en el Hospital Saint Anthony. Es que olvidé mi bolso en el trabajo así que no puedo tomar un taxi a casa y no puedo localizar a Rosalie," me dijo con timidez.

"No te preocupes. Estaré ahí en diez minutos," le aseguré mientras encendía el motor y salía del estacionamiento del hospital.

 ********TBL********

Cuando entré apresurado a emergencias, no había señal de Bella en la sala de espera. Así que me dirigí a recepción para preguntar por ella.

"Disculpe, estoy buscando una joven. Ella me llamó y dijo que estaba aquí porque se cayó sobre su mano. Y está embarazada." Nervioso y preocupado, sentí la necesidad añadir esa última pieza de información porque no estaba seguro si Bella había pensado en decirles.

La enfermera de mediana edad detrás del mostrador me miró, levantando una inquisitiva ceja. "¿Y quién es usted, joven?"

"Soy el padre—quiero decir, el papá del bebé _._ " _Oh Dios, ¿podría sonar más estúpido?_

Asintió y bajó la vista a los papeles frente a ella. "Entonces, ¿cuál es el nombre de su novia?"

No me molesté en corregirla. "Bella," le dije con convicción—la que se desvaneció rápidamente al ver la mirada que me dio la enfermera, tratando de hacer que dijera más. Sacudiendo mi cabeza, me sentí avergonzado al darme cuenta que ni siquiera sabía su apellido. En las casi ya dos semanas que hemos estado hablando, de alguna forma no se me había ocurrido preguntarle sobre esa aparentemente insignificante pieza de información.

Me sentía completamente avergonzado y deseaba que el suelo se abriera y me tragara completo cuando la voz de Bella a la vuelta de la esquina me salvó. "¿Edward? Aquí estoy."

Le asentí a la enfermera, pintando una sonrisa tensa en mi rostro, y en seguida caminé hacia dónde Bella había hablado.

"Hola," la saludé con un ligero abrazo antes de sentarme en la silla plástica junto a la suya. "¿Todavía estás esperando ver un médico?"

"Sí. Está bastante lleno aquí," me respondió, mirando alrededor. "Pero me hicieron sentarme aquí hace unos minutos porque se supone que soy la siguiente. ¿Podrías ayudarme a llenar estás formas, por favor?" Levantó su mano derecha donde una compresa fría rodeaba su muñeca. "En realidad no puedo escribir."

Tome el portapapeles de sus manos y le eché un vistazo. "Comencemos con tu nombre completo entonces."

"Isabella Marie Swan," declaró, sonriéndome, y le sonreí en respuesta.

"¿Fecha y lugar de nacimiento?"

"Septiembre 13 de 1989. Forks, Washington."

"¿Alguna enfermedad crónica?"

"Ninguna."

De esa manera, llenamos juntos la forma, y sorprendentemente aprendí algunas cosas más sobre Bella, como su alergia a la penicilina y el hecho de que se rompió algunos huesos durante su infancia debido a su "extraordinaria torpeza" como lo dijo ella. Cuando terminamos con la forma, me contó algunos de sus accidentes y que los médicos de emergencias en su casa decían que era una semana extraña si ella no se presentaba al menos una vez.

Las historias de Bella de verdad me hicieron reír y ella conmigo, al parecer disfrutando de mi compañía. Me alegraba que se hubiese relajado después de lo avergonzada que había sonado al teléfono. Pareciera que solo habían pasado cinco minutos cuando finalmente la llamaron a una sala de examinación. Sin saber qué hacer, me quedé, pero cuando ella asintió con su cabeza hacia la puerta abierta, señalándome que la siguiera, lo hice. De modo que entré a la sala, sintiéndome un poco fuera de lugar.

El médico era un hombre de mediana edad, que se presentó como el doctor Gerandy. Cuando Bella le dijo que no vio una bolsa en el suelo y se cayó, deteniendo todo su peso con su mano derecha, él le echó un vistazo a la forma, y notó que estaba embarazada. Por esa razón, decidió hacer una revisión manual, esperando poder evitar los rayos x que posiblemente podrían causarle daño al bebé. Afortunadamente, estaba seguro que la muñeca no estaba rota, sino solo torcida.

Aunque estaba casi seguro que todo estaba bien con el bebé, era un procedimiento de rutina el hacer un ultrasonido para asegurarse de que el pequeño no se había lastimado por el impacto. Por supuesto, no era la primera vez que había visto la ecografía de un embrión, pero no era cualquier niño el que de pronto apareció en la pantalla. Era mío—de Bella y mío.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta, y traté desesperadamente de pasarlo cuando vi el cuerpecito en la pantalla en blanco y negro. Nunca antes había prestado mucha atención, así que estaba aún más sorprendido de ver a un pequeño ser humano real con una cabeza grande y redonda y pequeños brazos y piernas que se movían después de solo dos meses. Inconscientemente, agarré la mano herida de Bella, sosteniéndola en la mía con firmeza.

Ella me miró, con la sorpresa evidente en sus rasgos, pero cuando la sala se llenó repentinamente con el sonido de un golpeteo rápido, los dos jadeamos y nos sonreímos el uno al otro. Me pareció, que en ese segundo, los dos realmente comprendimos que íbamos a ser padres y que lo haríamos juntos. Sin importar lo que pasara, los dos amaríamos a nuestro hijo, y lo haríamos funcionar, pase lo que pase.

"Bueno, ese es su bebé." El doctor Gerandy interrumpió nuestro momento emocional e hizo que nuestras miradas volvieran a la pantalla. "Por lo que veo aquí, debe tener unas ocho semanas completas. El pequeño mide un poco más de dos centímetros y medio y está completamente saludable. No hay necesidad de preocuparse."

Después de imprimir la imagen, la que rápidamente metí en mi cartera, limpió del vientre de Bella la jalea que usó para la sonda de ultrasonido y puso una férula en su muñeca. Le dijo que descansara tanto como fuera posible y que volviera para que se la revisaran de nuevo en unos días.

Los dos le agradecimos al doctor y después de ayudar a Bella a bajar de la mesa de examen, nos dirigimos al vestíbulo y hacia la salida principal, que estaba más cerca de mi coche que la salida de emergencias.

Cuando estábamos por pasar por la puerta giratoria, una enfermera que nos había seguido llamó a Bella. Al parecer, habían olvidado darle una prescripción de Tylenol, y mientras le explicaba cómo debería usarlo, me acerqué a una máquina expendedora para comprarnos una botella de agua a cada uno para el camino a casa.

De repente, me puse rígido cuando escuché la última voz que esperaba escuchar. "Edward, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" Me di la vuelta despacio para encontrar la mirada molesta de mi padre.

"Hola, papá. Estaba recogiendo a un amigo que estaba en emergencias. Pero, ¿qué te trae por aquí?" Le respondí con un vistazo rápido hacia Bella, esperando desesperadamente que la enfermera la entretuviera lo suficiente como para que mi padre se fuera. En verdad no quería explicarle quién era ella aquí y ahora. Eso definitivamente no saldría bien.

Afortunadamente, él parecía no haber notado mis miradas de soslayo o simplemente las ignoró, aunque sus cejas estaban fruncidas por la duda. "Tuve una reunión con un colega. ¿No tienes trabajo qué hacer?"

Tomé una respiración relajante, sintiéndome muy molesto con su pregunta. "Mi turno terminó hace dos horas y de hecho, voy camino a casa." Teniendo cuidado de no darle más información que lo que preguntó, esperé a que respondiera.

"Está bien, entonces. ¿Vas a ir a almorzar mañana? A tu madre le gustaría verte de vez en cuando." Por supuesto, tenía que asegurarse de que supiera que no era él quien estaba interesado en mí. Tampoco era como si mi madre mi hiciera sentir a gusto cuando estaba en su casa.

Le respondí apresuradamente, tratando de apurarlo para que me dejara solo antes de que Bella regresara y tuviera que presentársela. "Sí, ahí estaré. Te veré mañana, entonces."

Sacudiendo su cabeza ligeramente, mi papá se despidió, y me sentí aliviado de verlo desaparecer a través de la puerta, justo cuando Bella apareció junto a mí.

"¿Quién era ese hombre con el que estabas hablando?" Me preguntó mientras nos encaminábamos hacia afuera.

A sabiendas que daría paso a toda una sarta de preguntas, bufé antes de darle una respuesta. "Ese era mi padre."

Se quedó callada, obviamente perdida en sus pensamientos, hasta que llegamos al coche. Manteniendo abierta para ella la puerta del pasajero, me sorprendió cuando se dio la vuelta para mirarme en lugar de simplemente subir a su asiento.

"No sabe sobre mí y el bebé, ¿verdad?" Se escuchó como una declaración en vez de una pregunta. Su tono era cauteloso y un poco triste.

La miré, sabiendo que mis palabras le darían la impresión equivocada. "No, no lo sabe."

Bella cerró sus ojos por un segundo, luego me miró con resignación. "Edward, no tienes que hacer esto. Todavía puedes marcharte. Te lo dije, es totalmente tu decisión."

"No, no eso lo que quiero," le aseguré al instante. "Quiero a este bebé, y quiero ser una parte de su vida." Exhalé, sin saber cómo explicarlo de manera que lo entendiera. "Mis padres y yo no somos muy apegados. De hecho, nuestra relación es muy… tensa. Se los diré—solo que no ahora." Mis ojos ardieron por las lágrimas, suplicándome que me creyera.

"No puedes mantener esto en secreto por mucho tiempo." Colocó su mano en su vientre aún plano. "Si no quieres que tu familia se entere, esto no funcionará."

"Quiero que lo sepan, ya le conté a mi hermana y a su prometido. De hecho, quiero que los conozcas. Es solo que mi padre es—digamos que es difícil. No quiero tenerlo encima de nosotros. Pero, por supuesto, en algún momento les diré a mis padres." Estiré mi mano y la coloqué encima de la suya, descansando sobre su estómago. "Este es _mi_ bebé. No hay nada más importante para mí que mi hijo." _Y tú_ , añadí solo en mi mente, al saber que ella no estaba lista para escucharlo en voz alta. "Tienes que creerme, Bella. Siempre estaré ahí para ustedes dos."

Dándome una pequeña sonrisa, puso su otra mano encima de la mía. "Te creo," dijo con seriedad.

"Está bien," le respondí, con un suspiro de alivio. "Déjame llevarte a casa."

Después de viajar en silencio por varios minutos, algo se me ocurrió. "¿ _Tus_ padres lo saben?"

Por el rabillo de mi ojo, vi que Bella se mordió el labio, desviando deliberadamente la mirada de mí. "No, todavía no. Pero tengo un plan."

Mis cejas se elevaron, por la intriga. "¿Y cuál _es_ ese plan?"

Me echó un vistazo rápido antes de mirar directamente al frente a través del parabrisas. "Nunca podría decirles que quedé embarazada durante una aventura de una noche. No quiero que piensen mal de mí." Asentí ligeramente, comprendiendo su razonamiento. "Hace unas semanas, le conté a mi mamá que había empezado a ver a alguien. Todo el tiempo ella intenta concertarme citas con chicos, quería que dejara de molestarme. Bueno, pensé que podría usar eso. El cumpleaños de mi papá es en diez días, y voy a viajar allá, para poder decirles en persona. Luego, en unos meses a partir de ahora o tal vez semanas, no lo sé todavía, les voy a decir que rompimos. No quiero que crean que me ando acostando con todo el mundo, ¿sabes?"

Realmente podía entenderla. Recordando su miedo la mañana que despertó en mi cama, no era difícil de suponer que no quería contarle esa historia a nadie. "Ya veo, y creo que tiene algo de sentido. Tampoco me gustaría dar noticias como esas por teléfono. Y la parte del novio suena bien también." Entonces se me ocurrió una idea. "Oye, ¿no sería todo más creíble si voy contigo al cumpleaños de tu papá? También podría apoyarte cuando les digas."

Bella giró todo su cuerpo hacia mí hasta que estaba frente a mi costado con una expresión de incredulidad. "¿Harías eso? Pero tengo que volar a Seattle y luego conducir tres horas a Forks."

"Por supuesto que lo haría," le respondí sin pensarlo dos veces. "De hecho, quería conocer a tus padres. El sábado por la mañana voy a salir de trabajar muy temprano después de mi turno nocturno, y no tengo que volver hasta el martes."

"Bueno, um, está bien. Entonces, veré si puedo cambiar mi vuelo. Pero me temo que vas a tener que dormir en el viejo sofá de la sala. La casa es de verdad muy pequeña y no hay habitación de huéspedes." Insegura, estaba mordisqueando su labio con sus dientes de nuevo. Se veía tan linda, pero al mismo tiempo, malditamente _sexy_ , y no pude contener una sonrisa.

"No hay problema. Estoy seguro que he dormido en peores condiciones. Los cuartos de guardia tampoco son tan cómodos, ¿sabes?" Se sintió bien que mi comentario nos hiciera reír a los dos. "Bueno, si vuelo a Washington contigo, entonces tienes que ir a almorzar el domingo conmigo para que conozcas a mi hermana." No era consciente de cuánto deseaba que conociera a Alice hasta ese momento, y no iba a permitir que se negara.

 ********TBL********

"Bueno, dime de nuevo lo que saben, por favor," Bella me preguntó nerviosa, mientras esperábamos a Alice y Jasper en el restaurante. Ya le había dicho al menos unas dos veces que sabían casi todo sobre cómo nos conocimos y lo que pasó después. Pero no me importaba decírselo de nuevo si tranquilizaba un poco su mente.

A diferencia de lo que acostumbraban, mi hermana y mi amigo se encaminaron hacia nuestra mesa justo a tiempo. No tenía otra explicación más que Alice estando excesivamente emocionada por conocer a Bella. Caminaron directamente hacia nosotros, pero en vez de darme el abrazo acostumbrado, Alice me pasó y se fue directamente hacia Bella, atrayéndola en fuerte abrazo, como si la conociera de toda la vida.

"Qué alegría conocerte al fin. Edward nos ha contado mucho sobre ti," Alice soltó emocionada.

Bella me miró, totalmente asombrada y al mismo tiempo, luchando por respirar ya que mi hermanita la tenía bien agarrada del cuello. Sin poder hacer nada, mis ojos encontraron a Jasper que se acercaba, sacudiendo la cabeza al ver las raras muestras de cariño de Alice.

"Lo siento, hombre. Traté de controlarla, pero no se ha calmado ni un poco desde que llamaste y nos dijiste que ibas a traer a Bella." Jasper palmeó mi hombro, y supe exactamente de lo que estaba hablando. Mi hermana, por mucho que la quiera, es una fuerza de la naturaleza, que una vez liberada, no puede ser contenida.

Finalmente, dejó ir a Bella y me abrazó rápidamente antes de sentarse junto a Bella. Aprovechando el silencio del momento, los presenté. "Bueno, así que, ya conociste a mi hermana. Él es su prometido y mi mejor amigo, Jasper Whitlock."

"Es un gusto conocerte, Bella," le dijo con una sonrisa mientras ella tomaba la mano que le había extendido para saludarla.

"El gusto es mío," le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa tímida.

"Aww," Alice aplaudió desde su lugar en la mesa. "Vamos, chicos. Siéntense. Estoy segura que Bella está hambrienta. Después de todo, también tiene que comer por mi sobrinita o sobrinito."

Una vez más, sacudí mi cabeza al ver las excentricidades de mi hermana pero en lugar de hacer un comentario, solo me senté al lado de Bella.

"Así que, ¿qué está bueno aquí?" Preguntó al abrir el menú, dejando que sus ojos recorrieran la primera página.

En seguida, Alice le quitó la carpeta de cuero de sus manos. "Ordenamos uno de cada platillo y lo dividimos. Siempre lo hacemos así," le informó casualmente mientras dejaba el menú sobre la mesa. "Ahora, cuéntanos de ti. ¿Qué es lo que haces? ¿De dónde eres? Quiero saber todo."

Obviamente, al sentirse incómoda por ser centro de la atención, Bella dio un recuento rápido de su vida hasta ahora. Habló de sus padres y su vida en el pequeño pueblo de Forks, su amor por los libros, y mencionó brevemente cómo terminó en Northwestern, porque su novio quería ir a la universidad en Chicago. Sentí lástima por ella, porque parecía que realmente extrañaba a sus padres, pero al mismo tiempo, estaba muy agradecido con ese idiota, Riley, por traerla aquí, y después, romper con ella. Porque si no lo hubiese hecho, ella nunca se hubiera tropezado en mi vida.

"¿Y ahora puedes leer todo el día y ganarte la vida con ello? Eso es simplemente perfecto. Es genial el convertir un _hobby_ en un trabajo. Yo también lo hice, y me encanta," Alice le dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Bella le sonrió en respuesta. "Entonces, ¿qué es lo que haces?" Le preguntó con interés.

"La primavera pasada me gradué de la universidad con una licenciatura en diseño. La moda es mi vida. Acabo de iniciar mi propia pequeña marca. El negocio va muy bien, y puedo vestir a la gente todo el tiempo. Es lo que siempre quise hacer." Pausó por un momento, y luego una sonrisa emocionada apareció en su rostro. "Bella, pronto tenemos que ir a comprar ropa de maternidad. Nos divertiremos mucho, estoy segura."

Sabía que a Bella no le importaba mucho la moda. No que se vistiera mal, de hecho, al contrario. Pero no vestía ropa de marca ni acostumbraba usar zapatos de tacón, vestidos o alguna otra ropa sofisticada. Su estilo era relajado, casual y más que nada, cómodo pero sin ser aburrido o desaliñado. Su expresión tensa me indicaba que no estaba emocionada por la perspectiva. "Estoy seguro que hay tiempo suficiente para eso," me apresuré a interrumpir para que no tuviera que herir a mi hermana al rechazarla, o peor, aceptar porque se sintiera obligada. "A Bella todavía ni se le ve, y tampoco será así por unas cuantas semanas. Se puede decir que ambos seguimos asimilando todo eso del embarazo."

Los ojos de Bella encontraron los míos y había un "gracias" escrito por todo su rostro. En respuesta, hice un diminuto gesto afirmativo con mi cabeza para asegurarle que entendía.

Alice sonrió sinceramente al mismo tiempo que respondía, "Claro, claro. Hablaremos de nuevo al respecto en unas semanas."

Afortunadamente, la camarera se presentó en ese momento y terminó el incómodo tema. Después de que todos ordenamos nuestras bebidas y uno de todos los platillos de desayuno en el menú, fue Jasper el que comenzó la conversación otra vez.

"Entonces, ¿han hablado de los aspectos legales de criar a un bebé juntos? Por ejemplo, ¿si vas a ser nombrado el padre en el certificado de nacimiento, los derechos de visita o cuánto de manutención vas a pagar, Edward?" Preguntó en un tono calmado pero práctico.

Vi que los ojos de Bella se abrían como platos por la impresión, agitando sus manos sin querer hablar del tema. "¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡No quiero manutención!" Prácticamente gritó mientras su mirada pasaba de un lado al otro entre Jasper y yo. Como si hubiese sido acusada de algo, se apresuró a continuar de forma defensiva, "Por supuesto, tu nombre estará en el certificado de nacimiento, si es lo que quieres. Y puedes ver a tu hijo las veces que quieras," dijo casi ahogándose.

"¡Bella, cálmate! Está bien," traté de tranquilizarla, tomando su mano instintivamente. "Nadie está insinuando nada. Jasper es un abogado. Siempre ve el lado legal de todo." Le lancé una mirada sombría. En seguida, su expresión se volvió arrepentida.

"Sí, Bella, lo siento," le dijo en forma de disculpa con una sonrisa genuina. "No fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal. Solo quise puntualizar que hay cosas que tienen que resolver y tal vez poner por escrito para la protección de ambos. Quiero que sepan que estoy aquí para los dos cuando estén listos para pensar en los asuntos legales, o si tienen alguna pregunta." Sus ojos estaban fijos en los de Bella, y ella asintió con cuidado.

"Gracias, Jazz," le dije, luego me volví para sonreírle a Bella. "Y por supuesto que voy a pagar manutención. Pero podemos discutir luego al respecto." Le guiñé un ojo para al fin aligerar el ambiente.

Pareció funcionar ya que Bella me dio una sonrisa que realmente llegó a sus ojos.

Una vez más, fuimos interrumpidos cuando nuestra comida estaba siendo servida. En ese momento, noté que Bella debía estar muerta de hambre porque le entró con ganas.

"¿Supe que ayer fuiste a ver a mamá y papá?" Alice empezó a decir casualmente, aunque sabía que era un tema delicado para mí.

Me tomé mi tiempo masticando mi bocado de tostada francesa y la tragué lentamente antes de responder. "Estuve ahí unos cuarenta y cinco minutos antes de encontrar la forma de disculparme cortésmente para alejarme de la reprimenda de mi padre por mi ética de trabajo y su diatriba sobre mi carrera. ¿Cuándo entenderá que no soy como él y que tampoco quiero serlo?" La última parte la dije más para mí mismo que para los demás.

"Entonces, ¿supongo que no has hablando con ellos sobre el bebé? Como te dije, no deberías decírselos todavía." Aunque ellos nunca han presionado de alguna forma a Alice además de encontrar un esposo adecuado, tampoco eran particularmente cálidos y cariñosos con ella. A menudo me preguntaba cómo resultó ser la mujer cariñosa y compasiva que era si para eso no tenía un modelo a seguir, en absoluto.

"No, no lo he hecho, y no lo haré pronto. No le corresponde a papá interferir, de todos modos," dije un poco más duro de lo que planeaba.

"Muy pronto se enterará, y entonces podrás lidiar con ello," respondió Alice con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

No quería hacer que Bella se sintiera incómoda dado que ya antes habíamos tenido un desacuerdo sobre mis padres. Así que decidí, en vez de eso, dirigir la atención hacia nuestro próximo viaje a Forks.

Le contamos a Jasper y a mi hermana sobre el plan de Bella de hacerles creer que éramos una pareja. Al escuchar eso, los ojos de Alice se iluminaron con un brillo de emoción, pero estaba agradecido de que no dijera nada más que el que nuestro plan podría ser lo mejor.

A partir de entonces, pasamos un buen momento. Era increíble lo mucho que Bella parecía agradarle a Alice, y cómo Bella, en respuesta, se veía feliz.

"Tenemos que hacer esto de nuevo," mi hermana insistió cuando nos dirigíamos al estacionamiento. "Y tenemos que hacer ese viaje de compras en algún momento. Bella, dame tu número y yo te daré el mío."

Después de intercambiar números y prometer que se hablarían pronto, Bella y yo nos encaminamos hacia mi coche. Con Bella conociendo a mi hermana, el primer paso hacia convertirnos en una familia se había dado. Con suerte, el próximo fin de semana iría igual de bien…

 ********TBL********

* * *

 _ **Bueno, pues si había una duda en cuanto a si Edward quería algo más con Bella creo que queda resuelta, la pregunta es, ¿lo permitirá Bella? ¿Ustedes qué creen? Y alguien por ahí comentó que él debía acompañarla a Forks, se les concedió, porque sí, Edward va a Forks a conocer a los suegros. ¿Cómo lo recibirán? Ya lo veremos.**_

 _ **Disfruto tanto de ver a algunas lectoras perdidas, volver a acompañarme en esta traducción. Sobre todo, gracias por dedicar unos minutos de su tiempo para agradecer mi trabajo al decirme que disfrutan de la historia y qué les pareció el capítulo. Espero que sigan así, ya saben que su dedicación me anima a meter turbo jajajaja En esta ocasión, gracias a: sandy56, Bertlin, Caniqui, Laura Katherine, Antonia, lizdayanna, Manligrez, Tsuruga Lia1412, Brenda Cullenn, Adriu, xelatwi, Cristal82, Yohannita0515, Wawis Cullen, Marttha Cullen Dollanganger, IamGelly4, paosierra, saranya.x, patymdn, YessyVL13, freedom2604, Yoliki, cary, Mony Grey, solecitopucheta, Tata XOXO, Gabriela Cullen, Merce, .Life, Hanna D.L, Pam Malfoy Black, Ericastelo, Roxy Sanchez, Dess Cullen, ginnicullenswan, rosy canul, Sully YM, Mafer, glow0718, jacke94, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_


	8. Cap 7: A Puertas Cerradas

De nuevo les recuerdo que nada es mío, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y autora de la historia es **Payton79** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Mi compañera de armas está presente una vez más en esta traducción, gracias a mi querida Beta Erica Castelo por corregir todos mis horrores.**

* * *

 ********TBL********

 **Capítulo 7 – A puertas cerradas**

 **BPOV**

Desde el asiento del pasajero de nuestro coche rentado en el que viajábamos de Seattle a Forks, observaba el familiar paisaje que pasaba. No había estado en casa desde la última Navidad, que fue hace más de siete meses. Amaba a mis padres, y los echaba mucho de menos, pero estaba feliz en Chicago. Aunque la vista fuera de las ventanillas del coche hacía que mi corazón se llenara de nostalgia, en realidad, nunca había contemplado mudarme de vuelta a Washington.

Edward me miró, dándome una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Hasta ese momento, no había estado consciente de lo nerviosa que estaba. Las cosas serían indudablemente incómodas al llevar a Edward a casa al poco tiempo después de mi rompimiento con Riley, pero si quería que mis padres creyeran la historia de que Edward y yo estamos en una relación, tenían que conocerlo.

"Edward, um, no estoy muy segura de decirle a mamá y papá sobre el bebé este fin de semana. Después de todo, ni siquiera estoy en mi segundo trimestre, y todavía pueden pasar muchas cosas hasta entonces."

Había estado pensando mucho en eso desde que Edward se ofreció a venir conmigo. Quería decirles en persona, pero todavía era muy pronto. ¿Y si sucedía algo y los preocupaba por nada? La simple idea de perder el bebé me hizo sentir una repentina punzada de dolor. Definitivamente, había sido un accidente lo que llevó a la vida creciendo dentro de mí, pero amaba a mi Frijolito con todo el corazón.

"Bella, no es como si uno de cada dos embarazos termina en aborto, pero entiendo a qué te refieres." Me miró rápidamente con una expresión de comprensión antes que su mirada volviera a la carretera.

Tomé una respiración profunda antes de continuar. "Quiero usar este fin de semana para darles la oportunidad de conocerte y hacerles creer que somos pareja. Y lo que sea que les diga sobre nosotros, por favor, solo sígueme la corriente. Voy a tratar de hacerlo lo más fácil posible para todos nosotros." Mordí mi labio, mirando a Edward con nerviosismo.

Estiró su mano hacia la consola del centro y le dio a la mía que estaba descansando en mi pierna un suave apretón. "Está bien. Solo haz lo que creas que es correcto. Seré tu _cariñoso novio_ por el siguiente par de días." Me sonrió con suficiencia, y sus ojos esmeralda brillaron con complicidad. No pude evitar sonreírle en respuesta. Sí, si nos comportábamos así, estaba muy segura que podríamos hacer el papel de los tortolitos enamorados.

 ********TBL********

"Oh, cariño, me da tanto gusto verte," mamá dijo alegre al tomarme en un fuerte abrazo. Había bajado corriendo las escaleras del porche tan pronto como Edward apagó el motor.

Palmeé su espalda un par de veces, intentando hacer que aflojara su agarre. "Estoy feliz de estar en casa otra vez, mamá."

Me soltó a regañadientes, pero cuando miré su rostro, noté que su mirada estaba fija en Edward, que acababa de bajar del coche. Mi mamá se lo estaba prácticamente comiendo con la mirada con una extraña mezcla de asombro y lujuria evidente en su rostro.

"¿Y quién es ese hermoso espécimen que está por allá?" Se acercó, susurrando justo en mi oído. "Dijiste que estaba guapo, pero no dijiste que lucía como si hubiese salido directamente de la portada de una revista." Si no la conociera bien, estaría segura que mi mamá estaba babeando por mi supuesto novio.

"Mamá," dije con voz ahogada por la vergüenza.

Me sonrió con timidez y se encogió de hombros como si dijera que no podía evitarlo. Sacudí mi cabeza para borrar la imagen de mi mamá coqueteándole a Edward e hice un ademán hacia él a medida que se acercaba a nosotras. "Mamá, él es Edward Cullen. Edward, mi mamá, Renée Swan."

Como el caballero que era, Edward extendió su mano en seguida para que mi madre la estrechara. "Es un placer conocerla, señora Swan."

Ignorando su mano extendida, ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y lo abrazó a ella. "Nada de eso. Soy Renée. Estoy muy feliz de que pudieras venir con Bella."

Edward se vio un poco sorprendido y sutilmente trató de liberarse de las garras de mi madre. Ese fue el momento en que mi papá decidió hacer su aparición.

"Si hay una fiesta aquí, ¿por qué no me invitaron?" Gritó desde el porche, luego se encaminó hacia nosotros.

En cuanto escuchó la voz de mi padre. Edward trató de zafarse del pegajoso abrazo de mi madre con mucha más fuerza. Finalmente, ella pareció darse cuenta que estaba actuando de forma inapropiada y lo soltó tan discretamente como pudo, alejándose un poco.

"¡Hola, papá!" Murmuré cuando mi padre me rodeó con sus brazos.

"Oh, Bells, te extrañé tanto," respondió, su rostro enterrado en mi cabello.

Nos quedamos así por un largo rato, disfrutando de la sensación de estar juntos de nuevo. Cuando nos separamos, noté una cálida sonrisa en el rostro de mi madre así como en el de Edward.

"Papá, quiero presentarte a mi novio." _Vaya, eso se sintió extraño_. "Él es Edward Cullen. Edward, el jefe de policía Charlie Swan, mi papá."

Los dos hombres se miraron detenidamente por un minuto—Edward con la preocupación en su rostro, el jefe se veía como si Edward fuera sospechoso de un crimen. Entonces mi padre le dio una brillante sonrisa, tendiéndole su mano.

"Bienvenido, hijo. Me alegra que hayas podido venir. Es bueno conocer al hombre que cuida de mi bebé." Edward hizo una ligera mueca cuando la palabra _bebé_ dejó los labios de mi padre, pero esperaba que nadie más además de mí lo hubiese notado. Si lo notaron, entonces al menos no lo mencionaron.

Luego, en lugar de responder, Edward solo le asintió a mi padre.

El jefe no le prestó atención a la incomodidad de Edward. "Vamos, chicos, entremos. Estamos en Forks. Puede llover en cualquier minuto."

Edward despertó de su aturdimiento y rodeó el coche corriendo para abrir el maletero y sacar nuestro equipaje. Charlie lo acompañó, y juntos cargaron nuestras maletas dentro de la casa mientras mi mamá entrelazaba su brazo con el mío y me llevaba dentro.

 ********TBL********

"Así que, me muero por saberlo, ¿por cuánto tiempo han estado saliendo? ¿Cómo se conocieron? Oh, es tan emocionante." Mi mamá disparó sus preguntas cuando nos sentamos a cenar temprano.

Riéndose entre dientes divertido, mi papá sacudió su cabeza. "Renée, estás siendo insufrible. Deja que los chicos coman, por amor de Dios. Han estado viajando por ocho horas o más. Dales un poco de paz," la reprendió.

"Oh, tú, viejo quejica." Le dio un manotazo juguetón en su antebrazo. "Sin importar lo mucho que trates de ocultarlo, estás que explotas de la curiosidad igual que yo." Luego ella se volvió para mirar de mí a Edward y de regreso. "Vamos, ahora, no me hagan suplicar."

Suspiré profundamente, a sabiendas que tenía que decirles algo eventualmente. "Nos conocimos hace unos meses en un bar. Estaba ahí con Rose, y Edward salió con algunos de sus amigos. Hablamos toda la noche e intercambiamos números de teléfono. Pero yo todavía estaba con Riley, así que éramos solo amigos. Nos reunimos con un grupo de personas un par de veces, y poco después que Riley terminó conmigo, Edward me pidió que saliéramos."

Había practicado esa respuesta en la última semana, tratando de encontrar una forma en la que no pareciera que nuestra relación ocurrió demasiado rápido. Pero tampoco quería que creyeran que Edward tenía algo que ver con mi rompimiento con Riley—o peor, que había engañado a mi ex. Por lo que necesitaba que creyeran que Edward y yo de verdad nos habíamos conocido tiempo antes de que empezáramos a salir y que nuestra relación había sido evidentemente platónica hasta que quedé libre y soltera.

"Ya saben, no es como si Riley y yo realmente hubiéramos pasado algo de tiempo juntos desde que se fue a Londres." Intenté hacerles creer que no hicimos nada malo.

Mi mamá levantó sus cejas inquisitivamente cuando preguntó, "Entonces, ¿no estabas en realidad devastada cuando Riley rompió contigo?" Para mi sorpresa, ella sonaba bastante esperanzada.

"Bueno, sí. Me refiero a que, estaba muy lastimada al escuchar que me había engañado por casi un año, pero había estado lejos por tanto tiempo que en realidad no siento que me haya dejado hace dos meses sino cuando se fue a Inglaterra." Estaba nerviosa, desesperada porque mis padres no pensaran en mí como alguien que cambiaba de hombre como de ropa interior. Entonces sentí la mano de Edward apretando delicadamente la mía. No supe por qué, pero el gesto hizo que me relajara considerablemente. Agradecida por su apoyo, giré mi cabeza para darle una pequeña sonrisa y lo encontré sonriéndome en respuesta.

"Lo que haya pasado entre tú y Riley, al verlos a ustedes dos sentados ahí y viéndose de esa forma. Sé que fue lo mejor. Pareces haber encontrado alguien mucho más adecuado para ti que él." El tono en la voz de mi madre demostró que era en serio lo que había dicho. Al parecer de verdad habíamos podido hacerles creer que estábamos enamorados.

Después de tragar el bocado en su boca, mi padre volvió su atención a Edward. "Entonces, ya sabemos cómo se conocieron. Ahora, cuéntanos un poco de ti, Edward. ¿De dónde eres? ¿A qué te dedicas?"

Edward soltó mi mano, alcanzó su vaso y bebió unos tragos de agua. "Nací y crecí en Chicago." Comenzó a responder las preguntas de mi padre. "Fui a una colegio privado de preparación para la universidad, luego a la universidad Northwestern y a la escuela de medicina. El año pasado empecé mi residencia en el Hospital Northwestern Memorial. En dos años, voy a ser un especialista en medicina interna, luego planeo aplicar para especializarme en cardiología." Su voz sonó neutral hasta que dijo la última parte. No habíamos hablado de ello antes, pero por la forma en que lo decía me daba la impresión que en realidad no estaba contento de hacia dónde se dirigía su carrera. Pero en lugar de comentarlo, decidí dejarlo para después.

"¡ _Wow_! ¡Un doctor!" Pensó mi mamá. "¿Qué hacen tus padres? ¿Ya conocen a Bella?"

Noté que Edward apretó la mandíbula por un rápido segundo antes de empezar a hablar de nuevo. "Mi padre también es un cardiólogo, jefe de cardiología, de hecho." Su voz era tensa, y empecé a sospechar que de alguna forma su padre era la razón por la que Edward no estaba feliz con su futuro. "Mi mamá es ama de casa pero está muy activa en varias organizaciones benéficas." Se detuvo por un momento, aparentemente contemplando sus siguientes palabras. Con una expresión determinada, continuó. "No soy muy cercano a mis padres. Y ellos están muy ocupados. Esa es la razón por la que Bella no los ha conocido. Aunque conoce a mi hermana. Alice y yo somos muy cercanos." Las comisuras de su boca se curvearon hacia arriba en una sonrisa cariñosa cuando habló de ella.

Mis padres parecieron satisfechos con su explicación, y la conversación pasó a otros temas.

 ********TBL********

Después que terminamos de limpiar la cocina, Edward no pudo contener su bostezo.

"Te ves cansado," declaró mamá, mirándolo de cerca.

Edward hizo un gesto con su mano sin darle importancia, tratando de controlar su evidente agotamiento. "No, está bien. Trabajé el turno de noche y no dormí mucho. Pero descansé un poco en el vuelo. No hay necesidad de preocuparse."

"No estés avergonzado. Bella tampoco se ve muy dispuesta. Ustedes dos váyanse a la cama. Tendremos todo el día de mañana para conocernos mejor. Ahora, fuera." Nos hizo un gesto para que saliéramos de la cocina y subiéramos las escaleras.

"Pero, mamá, ¿qué van a hacer ustedes el resto de la noche si Edward está dormido en el sofá?" Le pregunté frunciendo el ceño. No podía recordar una noche que mis padres no hubiesen pasado frente al televisor.

Se me quedó mirando como si fuera estúpida, luego sacudió su cabeza. "No, tontita. Edward va a dormir en tu habitación, por supuesto."

Al escuchar sus palabras, mi boca se abrió varios centímetros. Incrédula, miré de ella a mi papá, que de verdad parecía estar de acuerdo con su sugerencia, y de nuevo hacia ella. Después de pasar saliva un par de veces, al fin fui capaz de formar palabras otra vez. "¡Pero, papá, nunca dejaste que en chico entrara a mi habitación!" Esto no podía estar pasando. No solo era que Riley siempre había tenido que dormir en el sofá o en casa de sus padres cuando veníamos de visita, sino que tampoco podía dormir con Edward en la misma cama. ¡No éramos una pareja! Y la única vez que habíamos compartido una cama no nos trajo nada más que problemas—y a Frijolito, por supuesto. Pero aun así, no podía hacerlo.

"Cielo, he aceptado el hecho de que eres una mujer adulta." La voz de mi papá interrumpió mi nervioso parloteo mental. "Aunque Riley nunca me dio una razón—bueno, hasta hace poco, quiero decir—nunca confíe en el chico. Pero eso ya terminó. Le prometí a tu madre que te trataría como a una adulta, lo que incluye dejar que tu novio comparta tu cama. No es como si fuera la primera vez, de todos modos." Se rio divertido, pero en lugar de sentirme relajada, sentí que mi estómago amenazaba con revolverse.

"No me gustaría que se sientan incómodos en su propia casa conmigo en la habitación de Bella." Edward, que se veía igual de incómodo que yo, hizo un último intento de cambiar la forma de pensar de mi padre. Pero él hizo un ademán sin darle importancia, indicándonos que nos pusiéramos en marcha.

"Que duerman bien, chicos. Y, por favor, mantengan el volumen bajo. Tal vez sé lo que pasa a puertas cerradas, pero no necesito escucharlo." Arrugó su nariz antes de reírse de su propio chiste.

Despacio y con nerviosismo, Edward y yo subimos las escaleras y entramos a mi recámara. Después de abrir la puerta, eché un vistazo alrededor, dándome cuenta que Edward estaba a punto de ver la recámara de mi niñez, que no había cambiado mucho desde que tenía quince años. Mi mirada deambuló de los pósteres de _Piratas del Caribe_ y _Harry Potter_ a mi colección de ositos de peluche en el asiento de mi ventana.

Este no era el tipo de habitación que quería que Edward viera. Pero ya que había entrado detrás de mí, dejando nuestras maletas en el suelo junto a la puerta, no había posibilidad alguna de ocultar la embarazosa evidencia. Con cuidado, dio unos pasos dentro de la habitación, echando un vistazo a sus alrededores con curiosidad. "Buenos pósteres. La saga de los _Piratas_ fue genial," comentó, al parecer al darse cuenta de mi incomodidad. Cuando sus ojos encontraron mi ejército de animales de peluche, se rio entre dientes. "Tu papá no tiene que preocuparse de que te toque de forma inapropiada. No me atrevería con tantos ojos vigilándome."

Tuve que sonreír ante su intento por aligerar el ambiente pero rápidamente se puso serio de nuevo. "Lo siento. No planeaba que las cosas salieran así. Si no quieres quedarte aquí, le daremos alguna excusa a mis padres." Mis ojos suplicaron a los suyos, desesperada por hacerlo entender que no había tramado conseguir meterlo a mi cama.

"Bella, está bien," me aseguró con un tono tranquilizador. "Los dos somos adultos, y lograremos compartir una cama por dos noches sin seducirnos o matarnos el uno al otro." Una esquina de su boca se curveó hacia arriba en una _sexy_ sonrisa torcida, provocando que mi estómago diera una extraña voltereta. "No es como si no lo hubiésemos hecho antes."

Tuve que arrancar mis ojos de su intensa mirada que parecía atravesar mi alma. "Sí. Como si eso nos hubiera hecho algún bien," murmuré, insegura si mi intención era que él escuchara o no.

En menos de un segundo, Edward había cruzado el espacio entre nosotros, agarrando mi hombro con una mano mientras la otra fue hacia mi barbilla para volver mi cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo. "No me arrepiento de nada, Bella. Tienes que saber eso. Y tampoco quiero que te arrepientas." Nuevamente, sus ojos atravesaron los míos mientras sentía como si sus manos estuvieran calcinando mi piel. No era la primera vez que me tocaba desde esa noche, pero fue la más intensa y de alguna forma el momento más íntimo que habíamos compartido hasta ahora.

Sin poder desviar la mirada, sostuve la de Edward, asintiendo ligeramente. Su expresión se suavizó un poco cuando continuó. "Sin embargo, y por cualquier razón que haya sucedido, hicimos un bebé, y nunca vería eso como nada más que una bendición."

Inconscientemente, mi mano se movió para cubrir mi vientre todavía plano, manteniéndose protectoramente sobre el pequeño ser que residía en el interior. "Tienes razón. Frijolito es una bendición. Y lo amaré sin importar qué."

"¿Frijolito?" Edward preguntó con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

Desvié la mirada, encontrando mis dedos dentro de mis tenis increíblemente interesantes, cuando respondí con timidez, "Así es como lo llamo, porque así es como se veía en la primera ecografía."

Soltó un suspiro antes de susurrar con un tono triste, "Desearía que hubiese estado ahí."

"Estarás ahí de ahora en adelante," traté de confortarlo.

El ambiente estaba de alguna forma cargado, y sentí una extraña atracción hacia el hombre de pie frente a mí. Levantando mi cabeza para mirarlo otra vez, encontré sus ardientes y oscuros ojos verdes. Antes de que cediera al impulso de pararme de puntillas y presionar mis labios a los suyos, escuché un ruido desde abajo que me sacó eficazmente del trance.

"Um, deberíamos prepararnos para dormir," le dije, dándome la vuelta rápidamente y quedando fuera de su alcance.

Fui por mi maleta, la coloqué sobre la cama y saqué mis pantalones de franela para dormir y una camiseta sin mangas, luego me dirigí al baño que estaba en el pasillo.

Cuando regresé, sujeté mi ropa a mi pecho para ocultar las hinchadas tetas que estaban presionando la ajustada tela. Edward se había cambiado a unos pantalones de dormir y una camiseta blanca y estaba colocando su ropa doblada en una silla. Levantó la vista para verme y sonrió con timidez, levantando su ceja cuando notó que me estaba ocultando detrás de mi montón de ropa. Con nerviosismo, las puse en el suelo junto a la cama y me deslicé debajo de las mantas, tirando de la sábana hasta mi barbilla.

Sacudiendo su cabeza con lo que parecía diversión, Edward levantó las mantas del lado opuesto de la cama matrimonial. Después de darme una sonrisa tranquilizadora, apagó la lámpara del buró, y de repente, la oscuridad nos rodeó. Había menos de medio metro de espacio separándonos, pero ninguno de los dos se acercó o siquiera cruzó la frontera invisible.

Oculta en la oscuridad, escuché la respiración profunda y regular de Edward. Había algo en lo que había estado pensando por algún tiempo, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad o me había atrevido a preguntarle al respecto. Pero sin poder ver su reacción—o lo que tal vez era más importante, sin que él pudiera ver la mía—no había mejor momento que el presente.

"Hay algo que me he estado preguntando," le susurré en la oscuridad. Cuando no respondió, lo tomé como si me alentara a que continuara. "No mentí cuando dije que estaba tomando anticonceptivos. Y de verdad los tomo regularmente. Entonces, ¿cómo pude haberme embarazado?"

"Ningún tipo de protección es cien por ciento segura," la voz baja de Edward dijo con seriedad.

Lo sabía, por supuesto, pero aun así, no respondía mi pregunta. "Pero funcionó por siete años. Con Riley, siempre dependí de la píldora y funcionó. Así que, ¿por qué ahora?"

"Hay algunas cosas que pueden disminuir la eficacia de la píldora. Por ejemplo, si vomitas o tienes diarrea. Entonces, puedes ovular." Por primera vez desde que le conté sobre el bebé, escuché hablar al doctor en Edward. La forma tranquila y confiada con la que habló me hizo sonreír al ver la forma reconfortante en la que trataba a sus pacientes.

"No tuve ninguna de esas," respondí un poco derrotada.

"Y hay algunos medicamentos que pueden interactuar con los anticonceptivos hormonales. ¿Tal vez tomaste algún antibiótico durante el tiempo en que nos conocimos o unos días antes?" Me preguntó.

"No. Lo único que tomé fue Reglan **(1)**. Mi médico la prescribió cuando fui a verlo por una fuerte migraña como una semana antes. Le pregunté sobre interacciones pero dijo que no había ninguna."

"Entonces, eso es," declaró como si nada. "Casi nunca pasa, pero el Reglan puede—en casos muy excepcionales—neutralizar el efecto de la píldora. Muchos médicos no lo saben, pero puede suceder. Aunque, no importa. No podemos cambiar el pasado—y tampoco quiero eso."

Una vez más nos quedamos tranquilos en la oscuridad, mientras me preguntaba si pudiera haber hecho algo diferente para evitar lo que sucedió, cuando mis pensamientos volvieron a Frijolito, me hicieron sonreír involuntariamente.

"Bella," la voz baja de Edward me recordó que no estaba sola. "¿Qué pasó con Riley?"

No había esperado esa pregunta. Desde que le había dicho del bebé y que Riley rompió conmigo un día antes que Edward y yo nos conociéramos, en realidad, no habíamos hablado de nuevo sobre él. Pero ahora que estábamos aquí y su nombre había surgido un par de veces, era normal que Edward tuviera preguntas.

Pareció tomar mi silencio con indisposición a responder su pregunta. "No tienes que contarme, por supuesto," me dijo con voz suave.

Fui rápida en disipar su preocupación. "No, está bien. Simplemente, no esperaba que me preguntaras eso ahora." Había estado sobre mi costado, de espaldas a Edward, pero ahora me rodé sobre mi espalda, mirando hacia el techo invisible. "Riley y yo nos conocimos el primer día de nuestro último año en el instituto. Su familia se acababa de mudar desde Portland." En mi mente vi al chico de dieciocho años con cabello rubio oscuro y brillantes ojos marrones que me atrajo como ningún otro lo había hecho. "Comenzamos a salir y nos enamoramos, y muy pronto, éramos inseparables. Cuando llegó el momento de elegir una universidad, él me convenció de ir a Northwestern con él en lugar de ir a la universidad de Washington como había planeado. Así fue como llegué a Chicago." Con nostalgia, recordé esos primeros años, sonriendo en mi interior. "Vivimos en los dormitorios donde Rose era mi compañera de cuarto. Luego, después de graduarnos, Riley y yo encontramos un lindo departamento de dos recámaras. Todo era perfecto, y ya estábamos hablando de matrimonio y esas cosas cuando un día llegó diciéndome que le habían ofrecido un año de trabajo en el extranjero, en Inglaterra. En realidad, él no lo habló conmigo, solo me dijo que había recibido un aumento y que compraríamos una casa cuando regresara."

Estaba tan metida en mi historia que Edward me asustó cuando habló. "¿No te pidió que fueras con él?" Se escuchó triste, pero también creí detectar rastros de ira.

"No, no lo hizo," le respondí simplemente.

"¡Idiota!" Murmuró Edward bajo su aliento.

Sacudí mi cabeza para ignorar el comentario. "Como sea, se fue seis semanas después. No lo había visto en doce meses hasta que regresó un día antes de que te conociera."

"¿No se visitaron?" Edward parecía estar pasmado.

"Lo planeamos, pero entonces algo siempre se interponía. Usamos Skype y hablábamos por teléfono, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, nos comunicábamos cada vez menos. Luego él regresó para decirme que había conocido a alguien y esperó diez meses para decírmelo en persona, todo mientras estaba con ella a mis espaldas." Estaba enojada por lo derrotada que me escuché, diciéndole esa última parte.

"¡Cabrón!" Fue la corta respuesta de Edward, antes de que se quedara callado una vez más.

Pasaron varios minutos, y me preguntaba si se había quedado dormido cuando habló de nuevo, su voz suave como el terciopelo, pero al mismo tiempo, extrañamente tensa. "¿Todavía lo amas?"

Suspiré antes de darle una respuesta. "No, ya no. Y creo que ha sido así en un tiempo." Me tomé un minuto para pensarlo. "Fue difícil dejarlo ir por ese año, pero fue como si poco a poco nos fuéramos distanciando mientras estuvo lejos. Después de unos meses, ya ni siquiera lo echaba de menos. Así que no me rompió el corazón cuando terminó conmigo. Pero me destrozó con su traición. ¿Sabes? Cuando estás con alguien todo ese tiempo, se vuelve tu mejor amigo. Y el hecho de que anduvo con otra a mis espaldas en verdad me dolió." Esperaba que Edward comprendiera lo que le estaba diciendo.

"No me malentiendas, pero me alegra que haya actuado como un idiota, porque estoy seguro que de lo contrario no estaríamos aquí. Y realmente me agrada estar aquí." Claramente podía escuchar la sinceridad en su voz, y sus palabras llenaron de emoción mi corazón.

"Buenas noches, Edward," le susurré, sonriendo en la oscuridad.

"Buenas noches, Bella. ¡Dulces sueños!"

Tan pronto como cerré mis ojos, estaba profundamente dormida.

 ********TBL********

Cuando desperté gradualmente la mañana siguiente, me sentí caliente y muy cómoda. Las sábanas me envolvían, y cuando inhalé, casi gemí al percibir el delicioso aroma masculino que inundó mis fosas nasales. Sabía que estaba envuelta en un cuerpo cálido, disfrutando de la sensación que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo. Mucho tiempo—demasiado tiempo. Más de un año.

¿Más de un año? Oh, sí, Riley y yo rompimos… Riley olía diferente. Riley se _sentía_ diferente. Me incorporé abruptamente, liberándome del brazo alrededor de mi cintura que me sostenía a una figura sólida junto a mí. Mortificada, miré a un Edward adormilado que me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados con una expresión de confusión en su rostro.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo para disculparme por mi inapropiado avance, sentí que mi estómago se revolvió y con mi mano presionando mi boca, salí de un salto de la cama y pegué una carrera al baño. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de cerrar correctamente la puerta detrás de mí antes de levantar la tapa del inodoro y vomitar el contenido de mi estómago.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que escuchara unos pies descalzos golpeando las baldosas del baño y manos suaves apartando el cabello de mi rostro. Estaba demasiado ocupada con mis náuseas y las violentas arcadas como para sentirme avergonzada de que Edward me viera así. Cerré los ojos para calmarme y asentar mi estómago cuando de pronto sentí un paño frío y húmedo contra mi frente.

"Está bien. Solo déjalo salir. Respira profundo y trata de relajarte," una voz tranquilizadora me susurró al oído. Lentamente, las náuseas desaparecieron, y me dejé caer al suelo mientras Edward me acariciaba con ternura la espalda.

"Gracias," dije con voz ahogada mientras seguía recuperando la respiración.

Cerré los ojos para evitar que la habitación diera vueltas y me atreví a descansar mi cabeza contra su hombro.

"¿Es así todas las mañanas?" Edward preguntó, su voz mezclada con preocupación.

Sin mirarlo, asentí. "Más o menos, sí," murmuré con mi rasposa garganta. "Pero la mayoría de los días, me siento mejor después de vomitar una vez."

Su mano continuó frotando mi espalda mientras la otra removió con cuidado el cabello húmedo que tenía pegado a mi rostro. "¿Y los demás días?"

Suspiré. "Esos días, me siento morir hasta después del mediodía."

"Lo siento mucho," Edward se disculpó, y el tono arrepentido en su voz me hizo abrir los ojos para mirar su expresión ansiosa.

No estaba segura de dónde vino, pero mis labios se curvearon hacia arriba en una pequeña sonrisa. "¡Yo no!" Declaré con convicción.

Su rostro se relajó y me sonrió en respuesta antes de tocar mi frente con sus labios con ternura. "No tienes idea de lo feliz que me siento al escucharte decir eso."

 ********TBL********

* * *

 **(1) Reglan - el componente genérico de este medicamento es Metoclopramida y es para el vómito. (Gracias a mi querida Beta por este dato :P)**

* * *

 _ **Vaya, parece que Bella va aceptando poco a poco la situación, aunque todavía queda un gran camino por recorrer. Y creo que todas concordaremos en que salió muy bien el encuentro con los suegros. Tanto que hasta la suegra se lo quería comer jajajaja. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, y por supuesto, como siempre, espero que me lo puedan decir con su review. Recuerden que un gracias, no cuesta nada.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron el suyo en el capi anterior: Lunita Black27, linda bella, SummerLove20, lauritacullenswan, Paola Lightwood, Cristal82, paosierra, Laura Katherine, xelatwi, Wawis Cullen, Albanaym, Brenda Cullenn, Cathaysa, aliceforever85, Antonia, beaele, ginnicullenswan, lagie, kdaniela, Gabriela Cullen, Manligrez, MonZe Pedroza, Marttha Cullen Dollanganger, Yoliki, cary, nnuma76, chiquillanerd, YessyVL13, rosy canul, Hanna D.L, Mony Grey, Fatavill, Adriu, Pam Malfoy Black, Roxy Sanchez, lizdayanna, Tata XOXO, Sully YM, freedom2604, solecitopucheta, sandy56, jacke94, saranya.x, Bertlin, patymdn, Mafer, glow0718, Ericastelo y algunos anónimos. Gracias por alegrarme el día :)**_

 _ **PD. Quisiera hacer un llamado a las que han leído y disfrutado de la serie Gravity. En el grupo de Facebook FFAD (Fanfiction Addiction) se están llevando a cabo las postulaciones para nominar los mejores fics y personajes. El Edward de la serie 'Mercward' ya está nominado, ahora le toca el turno a Bella de la serie Gravity. Vayan a votar chicas, apoyen la historia y sus personajes.**_


	9. Cap 8: Revelando Secretos

De nuevo les recuerdo que nada es mío, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y autora de la historia es **Payton79** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Mi compañera de armas está presente una vez más en esta traducción, gracias a mi querida Beta Erica Castelo por corregir todos mis horrores.**

* * *

 ********TBL********

 **Capítulo 8 – Revelando secretos**

 **EPOV**

Cuando Bella se recuperó de su ataque de náuseas matutinas, la dejé en el baño para darle la oportunidad de darse una ducha y preparase para el día. Me había sido difícil alejarme de ella cuando me permitió sostenerla así, pero tenía que tener cuidado de no sofocarla.

Había pensado que estaba soñando cuando desperté a mitad de la noche con Bella acurrucada a mí. La rodeé con mis brazos y la abracé con firmeza, disfrutando de la sensación de plenitud que experimentaba con el cuerpo de Bella cerca del mío.

Cuando ella despertó y vi el horror en sus ojos, me tomó un minuto el darme cuenta que no salió corriendo por la vergüenza sino porque se sentía mal. Tan pronto como estuve consciente de eso, la seguí, esperando que mi presencia le ayudara. En mi capacidad como doctor, así como en privado, había visto a gente vomitar, pero ninguno de esos incidentes se comparaba con la forma en que me hizo sentir las violentas arcadas de Bella. Estaba actuando por instinto cuando agarré su cabello para apartarlo de su cara y presioné un paño frío en su frente, susurrándole al oído lo que esperaba fueran palabras tranquilizadoras. Viéndola tan miserable e indefensa me hizo arrepentirme por primera vez por mi descuido. Me sentí aún peor cuando me confirmó que era más o menos así de intenso todas las mañanas.

Amé a nuestro Frijolito al menos desde el momento que lo vi en la ecografía, si no es que antes, y estaba increíblemente agradecido que nuestra falla conjunta en usar protección me trajo a Bella, y con ello, nos dio otra oportunidad de conocernos. Pero al mismo tiempo, lamentaba profundamente lo que significaba para ella. Esa mañana, comprendí por primera vez que tener un bebé era mucho más difícil para la madre que para el padre, y que Bella, de hecho, tenía que lidiar con mucho más mientras yo solo la acompañaba en el viaje. Deseaba poder estar a su lado todas las mañanas para sujetar su cabello y susurrarle palabras tranquilizadoras en su oído, pero por ahora, tenía que conformarme con las pocas oportunidades que me daba de ser realmente su compañero. Y planeaba compensarla tanto como pudiera.

Había elegido unos _jeans_ negros y una camisa de manga larga azul marino para usar en la fiesta, más tarde ese día. Pronto, la puerta se abrió, y una Bella mojada envuelta en una toalla entró lentamente a la habitación. Cuando sus ojos encontraron los míos, sus dedos empezaron a morder su labio inferior con timidez.

Mi boca debía haber estado abierta por la vista frente a mí. Las piernas largas y torneadas de Bella estaban desnudas hasta la mitad de sus muslos. Su cabello estaba envuelto en otra toalla, dejando su cremoso cuello completamente expuesto. Sentí que la saliva se acumulaba en mi boca al pensar en enterrar mi rostro contra la piel de su cuello o entre sus piernas—en realidad no me importaba cual. Al mismo tiempo, mi polla que estaba fuera de control se esforzaba por salir de mis pantalones de dormir y acercarse a Bella.

"Lo siento," murmuró incómoda. "Olvidé llevarme la ropa conmigo." Su mano estaba sujetando la toalla a su pecho.

Tuve que sacudir mi cabeza para aclararla del estupor que había nublado mis pensamientos. "Umm, no tienes que disculparte. Esta es tu habitación, después de todo."

Fue necesario todo mi control no cerrar la distancia entre nosotros y tomarla en ese momento. En vez de eso, me giré un poco y cogí la ropa que había amontonado en la cama. "Entonces, ¿la ducha está libre?" Le pregunté, mi voz rasposa por la excitación, pero esperaba que Bella no se diera cuenta.

"Sí. Las toallas están en el armario." Me sonrió con coquetería y parecía expectante.

Después de otro largo momento de comerme su _sexy_ figura con la mirada, me di cuenta que estaba esperando a que dejara la habitación. Así que lo hice de mala gana, sabiendo tristemente que estaría completamente vestida cuando volviera.

 ********TBL********

Cuando entré de nuevo a la habitación de Bella, estaba sentada en la cama, con las piernas estilo indio, con unos _jeans_ azul marino ceñidos y una blusa blanca. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la tableta en su mano, y la expresión en su rostro me dijo que estaba completamente absorta en lo que sea que estuviera en la pantalla.

Me sentía culpable y un poco avergonzado por el hecho de que había tenido que liberarme en la ducha después de verla toda _sexy_ y apenas cubierta. Mi polla había estado palpitando como no lo había hecho desde que era un adolescente caliente. De modo que, con imágenes de Bella retorciéndose debajo de mí que estaba grabadas en mi mente de nuestra primera y única noche juntos, me acaricié hasta que me puse más duro que nunca sin que estuviera involucrado alguien más.

Alejé los recuerdos al entrar, puse mis pijamas dobladas sobre la silla y me senté en la cama junto a Bella. Al echarle un vistazo rápido a su pantalla, noté que estaba leyendo lo que parecía un libro electrónico.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Le pregunté, tratando de no quedarme mirando al aparato que estaba sosteniendo.

Se sonrojó un poco y sus ojos subieron a los míos. "Traje algo de trabajo. Comencé a leer el manuscrito el viernes, pero es adictivo. Estamos por publicar la primera novela de la autora. Este es su segundo libro."

Los ojos de Bella destellaban con entusiasmo al hablar de su trabajo. Me encantaba verla así de animada. Por lo que quería que siguiera hablando. "¿De qué se trata?"

"Es una novela histórica, ambientada durante la Guerra de los Cien Años. Es sobre un conde inglés que se enamora de una dama francesa mientras está estacionado en Calais. No podían estar juntos porque los padres de ella no lo permitían, y el perdería su posición como el consejero cercano del rey si llegaba a casarse con el enemigo. Pero tampoco pueden permanecer lejos del otro. Inician un amorío secreto, y finalmente ella queda embarazada. Estoy en el punto en que se oculta de él y su familia para tener al bebé en alguna parte lejos y darlo en adopción. Aunque sé cómo terminará todo porque leí el resumen, el estilo de escritura es tan cautivador que difícilmente puedo dejarlo. Tenemos suerte de haber hecho un contrato para tres libros más. Y si convierte uno de ellos en una serie, tenemos la primicia de esos también." Su rostro estaba lleno de asombro y fascinación mientras me contaba del libro y su trabajo en general. Estaba absolutamente impresionado de su pasión por todo eso.

"¿Conozco a la autora?" Le pregunté, esperando hacer que me contara más.

Sacudió su cabeza. "No, su primer libro va a salir en octubre. Se va a llamar _Winter Rose_. También es una novela histórica. Pero está ambientada en la Guerra Civil. El pseudónimo de la autora es Cynthia Cunningham. Su verdadero nombre es Mary Smith. Pero nadie compraría un libro escrito por Mary Smith." Hizo una breve pausa como si se estuviera decidiendo sobre algo. "Cuando era una niña, me encantaba leer. Pasé mucho tiempo ideando el pseudónimo perfecto si alguna vez escribía una novela." Las mejillas de Bella estaban ruborizadas por la emoción y se veía más preciosa que nunca.

"¿Cuál es?" Le pregunté con impaciencia, sintiéndome como si estuviera a punto de decirme uno de sus más grandes secretos.

"No puedo decirte. Es vergonzoso." Mordió su labio, bajando su vista.

Para alentarla, empujé su hombro con el mío. "Vamos, dime. Llevas a mi bebé, y sostuve tu cabello mientras vomitabas. ¿De verdad crees que todavía podría haber algo que me ahuyente ahora?" Me reí un poco, tratando de hacerla sentir a gusto.

" _Rebecca Beauchamp_." La escuché susurrar.

Sonreí ampliamente, no necesariamente por el nombre sino por el hecho de que me lo había dicho. "¿Por qué ese nombre?" Le pregunté en voz baja.

Sus ojos encontraron los míos otra vez cuando me miró con inseguridad. "Umm, siempre he pensado que _Rebecca_ es el nombre más poético que existe. Y _Beauchamp_ suena muy sofisticado. Fue por eso que lo elegí."

Me reí entre dientes. "Entonces, ¿está bien si te llamo _Becky_?"

En lugar de darme una respuesta, me dio un manotazo en el pecho juguetonamente.

Los dos nos quedamos callados por un minuto antes de que yo hablara una vez más. "Entonces, ¿te gustaría ser escritora?"

Bella resopló con sarcasmo. "¿No albergan ese sueño todos los editores?"

"No sabría decirlo. ¿Tú sí?"

"Sí. Escribí un par de historias, pero no soy lo bastante buena como para ser publicada. Lo hago mayormente por diversión." Desvió la mirada de nuevo como si hubiese sido atrapada diciendo o haciendo algo malo.

"Estoy seguro que eres buena. ¿Y si, tal vez, me dejaras leer algo tuyo?" Le pregunté esperanzado, feliz de haber sido capaz de develar uno de sus secretos.

"Tal vez," fue todo lo que murmuró antes de quedarse callada de nuevo. Por un largo rato nos quedamos sentados en silencio. No era realmente incómodo, pero sentía como si hubiera algo que Bella quería decir pero no podía. Entonces, después de tomar una respiración profunda, finalmente habló. "Edward," comenzó a decir con voz pequeña. "Quiero disculparme por lo de anoche."

Intenté interrumpirla, pero levantó su mano, diciéndome que la dejara terminar.

"No debí haber invadido tu espacio personal de esa forma. Tienes que saber que no lo hice a propósito. Estaba profundamente dormida. Ni siquiera me di cuenta que te estaba abrazando hasta que desperté esta mañana. Te lo juro, no pasará de nuevo esta noche." Sus ojos suplicantes se clavaron en los míos, y me sentí muy mal por ella.

"No tienes por qué disculparte. No me molestó. Se sintió agradable y cálido, y fue la mejor noche de sueño que he tenido en un largo tiempo." Coloqué mi brazo ligeramente sobre sus hombros, atrayéndola un poco más a mí. "No te contengas, Bella. Si necesitas algo de contacto físico, que te abracen, sostengan o cualquier cosa, puedes recurrir a mí, ¿de acuerdo? Nuestra situación es un poco inusual, lo sé, pero somos un equipo, y quiero estar ahí para ti, justo como espero que tú estés ahí para mí." Lo decía en serio, y esperaba que ella entendiera que estaba siendo ciento por ciento sincero.

"¡Gracias!" Susurró, descansando su cabeza contra mi hombro.

Se sentía bien ser capaz de mantenerla cerca de mí, aún más cuando ella buscaba conscientemente el contacto. Me deleité en lo cómodos que nos estábamos sintiendo con el otro.

Después de quedarnos así un par de minutos, Bella de repente se levantó de un salto. "Me dio olor a tocino. Estoy hambrienta."

Para mí, era incomprensible como podía estar pensando ya en comida otra vez después de la forma en que había vomitado hace menos de una hora, pero me alegraba que su apetito hubiera vuelto.

"Ven, vamos abajo a desayunar." Agarrando mi mano, me levantó de la cama, me sacó de la habitación y me hizo bajar las escaleras con ella.

 ********TBL********

Como a las dos de la tarde, los primeros invitados comenzaron a llegar. El jefe y yo habíamos arreglado el jardín para una parrillada, y aunque me dijeron que era algo raro en Forks, el clima parecía estar cooperando para una fiesta en el jardín. Al presentarse invitado tras invitado, felicitando a Charlie y diciéndole a Bella lo bueno que era verla de nuevo, yo estaba a su lado, ya sea sujetando su mano o rodeando con un brazo su cintura como el novio diligente que se supone era. Todos parecían aceptarnos como pareja y los padres de Bella incluso parecían orgullosos de presentarme.

Cuando unas treinta personas estuvieron reunidas en el patio trasero de los Swan, noté una silla de ruedas rodeando la casa. Sentado en ella estaba un hombre de mediana edad con cabello largo canoso que claramente era de ascendencia nativo americana. Mis ojos se movieron del hombre mayor a uno más joven que estaba empujando la silla. Sus ojos estaban recorriendo la multitud, y en el momento que encontró a Bella, soltó las empuñaduras. Dejando a su pasajero para que se las arreglara solo, corrió hacia donde estábamos parados, tomando a Bella en fiero abrazo y haciéndola girar.

"¡Bells! ¡Dios, nena! No te he visto en siglos," declaró en voz alta.

Los ojos de Bella brillaron de alegría. "¡Jacob! Oh, te he echado de menos," chilló.

En seguida odié al tipo, envidiando la obvia conexión entre ellos. Abrí y cerré mis manos a mis costados, tratando de impedir arrancarla de sus brazos y huir con ella. Al fin la puso una vez más en el suelo, sonriéndole como si fuera lo mejor en lo que había posado sus ojos. Tal vez lo era.

Agarró las manos de ella con las suyas, alejándola solo lo suficiente para echarle un vistazo de los pies a la cabeza. " _Wow_ , nena, te ves genial. Tal parece que Chicago te sienta bien," le dijo con admiración.

Lo examiné de cerca, notando que tenía un cuerpo musculoso con piel rojiza típica de los nativos americanos, y cabello corto color negro azabache. Estudiando su rostro, encontré que no estaba follando a Bella con la mirada, sino que la estaba viendo con genuino amor y devoción, lo que definitivamente era peor. La forma en que eran uno con el otro me molestaba enormemente.

En ese momento, Bella pareció recordar que todavía existía. Volvió su cabeza para mirarme, lo que a su vez, hizo que ese tipo Jacob me mirara también.

"Jake, umm, quiero que conozcas a Edward Cullen, mi novio. Edward, él es Jacob Black, mi amigo desde la niñez." Su rostro estaba sonrojado con lo que parecía nerviosismo así como emoción.

Jacob soltó a Bella y se volvió hacia mí, tendiéndome su mano mientras me daba una sonrisa amistosa. Sin vacilar, la estreché, tratando de imitar su expresión, pero seguramente fallando miserablemente ya que hervía de los celos.

"¡Hola! Entonces, ¿tú eres el nuevo hombre en la vida de Bella? Espero que la trates mejor que ese otro pendejo o si no, iré a Chicago y personalmente patearé tu trasero." Su sonrisa no vaciló a pesar de que sus palabras, sin duda, fueron dichas como una amenaza o advertencia.

Sosteniendo su mirada, le respondí con seriedad, "No lo haré. Tienes mi palabra de que siempre la trataré como la increíble mujer que es."

Jacob asintió ligeramente, luego soltó mi mano para volverse otra vez hacia Bella, empezando a ponerla al corriente sobre las personas cuyos nombres nunca antes había escuchado. Sintiéndome como un intruso, me acerqué a ella para susurrarle al oído que volvería en un momento. La dejé después de darle un beso en la mejilla.

Un poco después, me encontraba junto a la barra con una cerveza en mi mano, lanzándole dagas con los ojos a Jacob mientras los observaba conversar con una familiaridad que era difícil presenciar para mí.

"No es fácil para ti verlos juntos, ¿verdad?" Una suave voz femenina preguntó.

Volví mi cabeza para ver a Renée junto a mí, sosteniendo una copa de vino, su mirada fija en su hija y Jacob. Simplemente negué muy ligeramente, pero no dije nada.

"No tienes por qué preocuparte," me dijo para tranquilizarme. "Han sido amigos desde que andaban en pañales. Ni siquiera han tenido una cita. Y él va a casarse pronto." Vimos en silencio como Bella tocaba levemente su brazo mientras se doblaba de la risa, y a pesar de la afirmación de su madre, mis dientes se apretaron en reacción a lo que estaba viendo. "Él fue el primero de Bella porque ella no quería compartir algo tan íntimo como su primera vez con cualquiera, pero nunca hubo nada de romance entre ellos."

Me quedé totalmente boquiabierto con esa revelación. Nunca habíamos hablado sobre ello, pero estaba seguro que antes de mí, ella nunca había estado con nadie más que Riley. Sentí la bilis subir por mi garganta al pensar en Jacob tocándola así. Lo único bueno es que no había sido Riley—el pendejo—a quién le dio ese regalo especial. Necesité de un par de respiraciones para calmarme el recordar que ya no importaba lo que había sucedido mucho antes de que siquiera la conociera, y el hecho de que ella iba a tener mi bebé hacía la conexión entre nosotros mucho más significativa e íntima que la que tenía con Jacob.

Renée solo soltó una risita, luego tomó un sorbo de su copa. "Se supone que no sabía eso, ¿sabes? Pero conozco a mi hija. También siento que hay algo que no nos está diciendo ahora." Sentí que toda la piel se me erizaba, al evitar revelar nuestro secreto por el nerviosismo.

"No te preocupes," Renée continuó hablando. "Sé que no es nada malo, y sé que eres bueno para Bella. Es por eso que quiero que veas que Jacob no es ninguna amenaza para ti. Solo sigue haciendo lo que estás haciendo y todo se resolverá para bien."

Fruncí el ceño al escuchar su comentario críptico, pero antes de que pudiera pensar en una respuesta, se había ido a conversar con algunos de los invitados, solo esperaba que tuviera razón.

******TBL******

BPOV

Mis ojos siguieron a Edward cuando se alejó de nosotros. Había sentido la tensión en él en el momento que Jacob apareció, pero no lo entendía. Jake y yo éramos amigos, y ni siquiera sabía lo que éramos Edward y yo. De camino a _convertirnos en amigos_ , pensé.

"Celoso hijo de puta," murmuró Jake bajo su aliento.

Desvié mi mirada de la figura de Edward alejándose para encontrar la mirada de Jake. "¿Eso crees?" Le pregunté, con incredulidad.

Resopló divertido. "Por supuesto. Es obvio. ¿Sabe él sobre…?" Su voz se fue apagando, sin mencionar nuestro encuentro sexual mientras me miraba fijamente.

"¡No!" Le respondí en seguida. "Nadie sabe." _Bueno, además de Rose_ , añadí para mí misma. Ni siquiera le había contado a Riley. Sabía que había estado con alguien antes que él, pero nunca le dije quién había sido.

"Entonces, parece ser bastante intuitivo. ¿Hay una razón para preocuparnos?" Sus cejas estaban arrugadas mientas esperaba a que hablara.

"No es lo que crees." Nunca había sido capaz de mentirle a Jacob, así que no traté de ocultarle el secreto más grande de mi vida. "Él y yo no somos pareja."

Su expresión se convirtió en un ceño fruncido. "Entonces, ¿por qué está él aquí? Por qué te molestas en montar este _show_ —que es bastante creíble, por cierto."

Miré alrededor para asegurarme de que ninguno de los invitados estuviera cerca para escuchar. Después de regresar mi mirada a su rostro, tomé una respiración profunda para tranquilizarme. "Estoy embarazada." Su rostro se crispó por un segundo, pero no mostró ninguna otra reacción a mi revelación. "Conocí a Edward el día después del rompimiento, y terminamos en la cama. Estaba muy borracha, ni siquiera recuerdo nada de lo ocurrido. Así que salí huyendo. Cuando me enteré sobre el bebé, le dije, y sorprendentemente estaba dispuesto a ayudarme. Está aquí conmigo porque quiero que mis padres piensen que estamos enamorados y eso, cuando les cuente que estoy embarazada, no pensarán que soy una libertina y una fácil. ¿Tiene sentido?"

Por un buen rato, Jacob cerró los ojos y sacudió su cabeza. "De una forma retorcida, sí, lo tiene." Luego me dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Entonces, ¿vas a tener un bebé? ¿Y él acepta toda la responsabilidad?"

Asentí. "Sí, lo hace." No pude impedir que la sonrisa se extendiera en mi rostro.

"Pero no están en una relación." Fue una declaración y una pregunta, todo al mismo tiempo.

"No. Somos amigos—o algo así. Todavía no lo hemos definido." Eso era algo que resolveríamos después.

"Ajá," bufó Jake. "Tengo verdadera curiosidad por ver cómo saldrá eso con la forma en que se sienten atraídos ustedes dos."

Su comentario me tomó desprevenida. No había esperado que todavía lo viera de esa forma después de decirle la verdad. Me tomó un rato el dejarlo pendiente para pensar en ello en otra ocasión. Afortunadamente, Jake me conocía lo bastante bien como para no prolongar esa conversación. Así que pasamos a temas menos serios como los viejos amigos y su boda planeada para la próxima primavera.

 ********TBL********

Después de una hora, Jake tenía que ir por su novia, Leah, al trabajo. Estaba triste de ver que se marchaba, pero al mismo tiempo, me alegró que después de su partida, las cosas con Edward volvieran a la normalidad.

Comimos y bebimos—cerveza para Edward, nada alcohólico para mí—y conversamos con los muchos invitados de mi papá, todo mientras incluíamos algunas caricias casuales, pequeños besos y otras cantidades apropiadas de demostraciones de cariño. Se sentía muy bien estar en casa otra vez y ver a todas las personas que han sido parte de mi vida por décadas. Pero al mismo tiempo, me sentía aliviada cuando alrededor de las diez de la noche, el último de los invitados se había ido y casi habíamos terminado de limpiar.

Con un suspiro, puse el último de los vasos sucios junto al fregadero dónde mi mamá estaba cargando el lavavajillas.

"Gracias, cariño," me dijo mientras ponía los vasos dentro. "Te ves cansada."

Lo estaba, y mis pies me estaban matando, pero las dos cosas me las callé. Me hizo un gesto para que me sentara a la mesa y ella tomó el asiento junto a mí. Luego colocó una de sus manos sobre una de las mías que tenía descansado sobre la mesa.

"Cariño, ¿existe la posibilidad de que estés embarazada?"

Di un grito ahogado por la sorpresa mientras mi madre solo me sonrió con cariño. "¿Cómo lo sabes?" ¿Cómo podría saberlo? Ni siquiera se me notaba todavía.

Su mano comenzó a acariciar con ternura la mía. "Oh, Bells, cariño, veo mucho más de lo que crees. Te escuché en el baño esta mañana. Te negaste a tomar alcohol ayer así como hoy. En el desayuno, Edward prácticamente prohibió que comieras tus huevos fritos medio cocidos porque están parcialmente crudos. Y en lugar de tomar tus cuatro tazas de café acostumbradas, tomaste solo una." Se quedó callada por un minuto, y yo tampoco hablé. "Cielo, tu piel resplandece como nunca, y Edward siempre está cerca de ti como si te estuviera protegiendo o algo así. Él va a ser un gran papá."

Una vez más, la sonrisa que siempre aparecía cuando pensaba en Edward y nuestro bebé resurgió. "Va a serlo, ¿verdad?"

Tomando eso como una confirmación, mi madre estiró sus brazos y me abrazó con fiereza. "Oh, cariño, esas son magníficas noticias."

Mi papá nos encontró cuando las lágrimas de alivio bajaban por mi rostro. "Bells, ¿qué pasa?" Preguntó con voz elevada.

Alarmado por el tono de su voz, Edward apareció detrás de él en la puerta, viéndose preocupado.

"No pasa nada, Charlie," Mamá le dijo con una sonrisa radiante. "Bella y Edward te trajeron otro regalo—para los dos, en realidad. Van a tener un bebé," prácticamente gritó.

Una expresión de total sorpresa hizo que el rostro de mi padre se viera inexpresivo, al principio. Luego se volvió para fulminar a Edward con la mirada antes de que me viera a mí de nuevo, elevando las comisuras de su boca en una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción. Caminó velozmente los pocos pasos hacia mí, me levantó de la silla y me dio un abrazo de oso, murmurando, "Esas son grandiosas noticias, cariño."

Después de soltarme, se dirigió hacia Edward, dándole una palmada en la espalda en forma de aprobación. "Edward, bienvenido a la familia, hijo."

Mi mamá también lo abrazó, agradeciéndole por el maravilloso regalo. Él también se veía atónito como yo al ver la rápida aceptación de mis padres del embarazo.

"¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes? Podríamos haber hecho un anuncio hoy," preguntó papá cuando todos nos sentamos otra vez a la mesa.

Miré a Edward, que estaba sosteniendo mi mano en la suya, tratando de recordarle su promesa de dejarme hablar con mis padres sin su interferencia. Cuando estaba segura que él no iba a responder, yo lo hice.

"Es todavía muy pronto. Acabamos de enterarnos la semana pasada." No podía decirles que teníamos tres semanas de saberlo, lo que tal vez los haría darse cuenta tarde o temprano que el bebé fue concebido los primeros días después de mi rompimiento con Riley. "No teníamos planeado tener un bebé—aún no, de todos modos."

"Bueno, algunas veces el destino tiene sus propios planes," mi mamá me interrumpió. "Lo importante es que se aman, y que estarán ahí y cuidarán del bebé juntos. Y puedo ver que será así. ¿Se van a casar? ¿Y cuánto tiempo tienes?" Su entusiasmo irradiaba por cada poro de su cuerpo.

Mordí mi labio, deliberando cómo manejar esa parte complicada. Estaba en mi décima semana, pero si les decía eso, fácilmente podrían hacer las cuentas y saber lo rápido que había seguido con mi vida. De modo que decidí usar una pequeña mentira blanca. "Tengo siete semanas y algo." Siempre podía decirles que el bebé había nacido antes de tiempo o tal vez ellos se olvidarían de todo después del nacimiento. Echándole un vistazo rápido a Edward, noté que estaba sorprendido pero no objetó. "Y no, no vamos a casarnos. Solo hemos estado juntos por un poco más de dos meses. Es demasiado pronto para eso."

"Tienes toda la vida para decidir eso después," mi mamá estuvo de acuerdo. "Pero esto es tan emocionante. ¡Estoy ansiosa por volverme abuela!"

La conversación continuó de la misma forma, con nosotros contándole a mis padres que no habíamos planeado mudarnos juntos o si el bebé sería un Swan o un Cullen. Mamá y papá nos apoyaron totalmente y no se dijo una palabra acusatoria o de recriminación.

******TBL******

Cuando regresé del baño, buscando a Edward para decirle que me iba a la cama, lo encontré en la sala. Estaba solo ahí, de pie frente al viejo piano de mi madre, de espaldas hacia mí y acariciando cariñosamente con su dedo la tapa cerrada. Su rostro tenía una expresión soñadora, y casi me sentí como una intrusa en ese momento especial cuando me acerqué despacio a él.

"¿Tocas?" Le pregunté en voz baja, tratando de no asustarlo.

Me miró por encima de su hombro, con una esquina de su boca elevada en una pequeña sonrisa. "Lo hacía." Sonó triste y resignado.

"¿Qué hizo que dejaras de hacerlo?" Me preguntaba qué provocaba que se escuchara tan desolado.

"Mi padre," me dijo, y entonces dejó salir un profundo suspiro.

¿Por qué impediría su padre que siguiera tocando? No tenía sentido para mí. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Me encantaba tocar, casi lo hacía todo el tiempo. Entonces mi papá llegó un día a casa y me dijo que tenía que dejar de tomar lecciones porque tenía que concentrarme en la escuela para convertirme en doctor. Aunque ya no tomaba lecciones, seguía tocando siempre que tenía tiempo. Él siempre me criticaba cuando tocaba y comenzó a llenar mi tiempo libre con otras cosas hasta que finalmente lo dejé por completo." No podía soportar escuchar la derrota en su voz. Su tristeza oprimía mi corazón.

Tuve que pasar el nudo en mi garganta. "¿Lo echas de menos?"

Se encogió de hombros. "Lo he aceptado en su mayor parte. Solo cuando veo un piano, mis dedos empiezan a picar, y de repente ansío tocar. Pero siempre siento como si él fuera a entrar por la puerta y decirme que haga algo útil."

Actué por instinto cuando envolví su cintura con mis brazos y lo atraje a mí, descansando mi cabeza en su pecho en un intento por darle algo de consuelo. En seguida, sus brazos rodearon mis hombros abrazándome a él. Lo sentí descansar su mejilla sobre mi cabeza, y nos quedamos un buen rato en nuestro silencioso abrazo antes de soltarnos sin deseos de hacerlo.

"Vamos a la cama, Becky." Golpeé su pecho con mi mano y él solo se rio entre dientes. "Tú me contaste tu pasión secreta, y yo te conté la mía. Ahora estamos a mano. Vamos, se está haciendo tarde y tenemos que irnos mañana temprano."

Edward rodeó mis hombros con su brazo, y subimos juntos las escaleras.

Sí, este fin de semana nos habíamos contado algunos secretos. Nunca le había contado a nadie sobre mi sueño de escribir y nadie sabía sobre Rebecca Beauchamp, ni siquiera Jacob, Riley o Rose. A cambio, yo había descubierto el amor de Edward por tocar el piano que tristemente había sido rechazado por su padre. Por la forma en que hablaba de ello y tocó el instrumento de mi madre, sabía que significaba mucho para él. Si hubiera alguna posibilidad, de alguna forma intentaría devolverle lo que por años había echado de menos. Pero por ahora, teníamos que compartir una cama por otra noche—lo que ya de por sí era un reto.

 ********TBL********

* * *

 _ **Bueno, se dieron pasos muy significativos en este capítulo. Charlie y Renee ya saben del bebé y respondieron muy bien a ello. ¿Creen que suceda lo mismo con los padres de Edward? Un poco difícil de creen considerando lo que aprendimos en este capítulo de 'papito querido'. ¿Y qué les pareció Edward celoso? Pobre, tener que presenciar la amistad tan estrecha que hay entre Jacob y Bella fue realmente difícil para él. ¿Y qué creen que quiso decir Renee con lo que le dijo a Edward? ¿Sabrá la verdad sobre ellos? Hay todavía muchos obstáculos que estos dos tienen que vencer. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y sobre todo, que compartan sus impresiones conmigo.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: EmDreams Hunter, Law, Anastacia T. Crawford, Kabum, Bellatrix, Merce, Laura Katherine, Musser28, Noa, ginnicullenswan, Rosibel, myaenriquez02, Paola Lightwood, bbluelilas, SummerLove20, soledadcullen, Pam Malfoy Black, solecitopucheta, Brenda Cullenn, Antonia, aliceforever85, LalhizGarcia, Cathaysa, paosierra, Mony Grey, xelatwi, cary, Tsuruga Lia1412, YessyVL13, saranya.x, freedom2604, angelabarmtz, Roxy Sanchez, , Adriu, Wawis Cullen, Yoliki, lagie, Marie Sellory, ninacara, somas, FerHerrera, lizdayanna, sandy56, Hanna D.L, Bertlin, patymdn, Sully YM, jacke94, Manligrez, glow0718, Mafer, Tata XOXO, rosy canul, Ericastelo y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_


	10. Cap 9: Arreglos de vivienda

De nuevo les recuerdo que nada es mío, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y autora de la historia es **Payton79** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Mi compañera de armas está presente una vez más en esta traducción, gracias a mi querida Beta Erica Castelo por corregir todos mis horrores.**

* * *

 ********TBL********

 **Capítulo 9 – Arreglos de vivienda**

 **EPOV**

Trabajar dobles turnos apestaba. La mayoría de las veces, no dormía nada. Además de eso, siempre que terminaba mi día justo después de tratar con un paciente difícil—lo que pasaba el ochenta por ciento de las veces—era difícil calmarme y alcanzar la paz mental adecuada para finalmente cerrar mis ojos y dormir.

Hoy, fue admitido un severo caso de hemorragia intestinal, y me quedé mucho tiempo después de mi hora de salida para ayudar a encontrar la causa del sangrado. Al final, cuando un tumor del tamaño de una bola de tenis fue descubierto en el colón del paciente, el médico a cargo finalmente me envió a casa.

Recostado en mi cama en algún momento entre las once y la medianoche esperando caer en los brazos de Morfeo, recordé el fin de semana que había pasado en Forks con Bella. Mis brazos estaban ansiosos por la necesidad de abrazarla de nuevo. Aunque había estado avergonzada por despertar acurrucada a mí esa primera mañana, lo hizo inconscientemente de nuevo la segunda. Afortunadamente, pudimos simplemente no darle importancia en vez de tener otra discusión sobre qué era y no apropiado.

Las dos noches que pasamos en la misma cama fue el mejor sueño que he tenido en mucho tiempo, si no es que el mejor que he tenido en mi vida. Al saber lo que se sentía pasar la noche con Bella en mis brazos, me hacía aún más difícil el quedarme dormido ahora sin ella.

Había aprendido mucho sobre ella esos días con sus padres y amigos. En primer lugar, ella tenía una relación con sus padres que no podía ser más diferente de la mía. Ellos la amaban y la apoyaban incondicionalmente. Después de todo, no era precisamente el sueño de todos los padres el enterarse que su hija iba a tener un bebé con alguien que apenas conocían después de solo unas cuantas semanas de salir con él. Renee y Charlie no la hicieron sentir mal en lo absoluto por ese accidente. De hecho, fue todo lo contrario. Nos aseguraron repetidamente que les habíamos dado el mejor presente del mundo.

Lo segundo que aprendí fue que Bella era una persona cariñosa y comprensiva. Tal vez estaba un poco insegura sobre todo lo del embarazo, pero era obvio lo mucho que ya amaba a Frijolito. La simple idea calentó mi corazón.

Luego, ese momento que compartimos de pie frente al piano de su madre. Ella fue tan intuitiva, sintiendo mi arrepentimiento y dolor por ya no tocar. Aunque se me había hecho algo parecido a un nudo en mi garganta, en seguida me sentí reconfortado cuando inesperadamente me rodeó con sus brazos. Su pequeño cuerpo se sintió increíblemente bien contra el mío.

Lo que seguía sin gustarme fue la forma en que actuó con Jacob. Ya me había sentido celoso, al ver lo cercanos y familiarizados que estaban el uno con el otro. Pero al saber que, de hecho, habían compartido una experiencia tan íntima como la de dormir juntos, podría haberle dado al tipo un puñetazo en el rostro. No encajaba para nada con la Bella que conocía el que hubiese tenido sexo por primera vez con alguien con quien no estaba enamorada. Por otro lado, tal vez significó más para ella el compartirlo con su mejor amigo que sería parte de su vida en los años por venir que darle su virginidad a algún novio idiota que en algún momento la botaría. _Eso_ sí encajaría con la Bella que he llegado a conocer. Me alegraba que al menos no había sido ese pendejo de Riley al que le había dado ese regalo. Y sin importar lo que hubiese pasado antes de conocerla, ahora yo sería parte de su vida por muchos, muchos años por venir. Iba a tener a mi bebé, y ese era un vínculo que ninguno de los dos compartía con alguien más.

Pensar en Bella me recordó que no había hablado con ella en dos días, gracias a mi loco horario de trabajo. Nos habíamos mandado mensajes un par de veces, pero incluso esos intercambios fueron cortos y pocos debido a que estaba ocupado. Sin embargo, el día siguiente era mi día libre y teníamos una cita con su ginecólogo para una ecografía.

Sonriendo por el hecho de que ya era jueves y por lo general encontrábamos una forma de reunirnos el fin de semana, me fui quedando poco a poco dormido.

 ********TBL********

 _Sada cadula sal chicomula Bibidi Babidi Boo_

¿Qué era ese odioso sonido?

Mi cabeza estaba dando vueltas un poco.

 _Siete palabras de magia que son._

Por fin, lo recordé. _¡Mierda!_ ¡Ese era el tono personal de Bella!

Abrí mis ojos para encontrar que estaba completamente oscuro afuera. Un vistazo rápido a mi reloj de alarma me informó que eran las 2:45 a.m. ¿Por qué me estaba llamando a mitad de la noche?

 _Bibidi Babidi Boo_

"¿Hola?" Respondí con voz rasposa.

"Hola, Edward." De inmediato estaba alarmado cuando escuché varias sirenas en el fondo. "Lamento haberte despertado—"

La interrumpí, desesperado por averiguar qué había sucedido. "No importa. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estás?"

Cerca de ella, alguien estaba gritando algo que no podía entender. "Fui evacuada de mi departamento. Unos estúpidos marihuaneros que viven arriba de mí incendiaron su sofá y el fuego se apoderó de todo el lugar. Tuvimos que dejar el edificio. Rose está en viaje de negocios—"

De nuevo, la interrumpí. "Quédate donde estás. Estaré ahí en diez minutos."

 ********TBL********

A medida que me acercaba al edificio de Bella, me di cuenta que iba a tener que estacionar el coche en un área de no estacionarse a varias cuadras de distancia porque los camiones de bomberos hacían imposible el acercarse. Cuando salí, un oficial de policía trató de que siguiera conduciendo, pero cuando le dije que estaba ahí para recoger a uno de los evacuados, me permitió dejarlo ahí.

Mi corazón latía frenéticamente en mi pecho mientras corría por la acera y me agachaba bajo la cinta que impedía que la gente entrara a la zona de peligro. Entre todos los camiones de bomberos, patrullas de policía y unas cuantas personas en diferentes variantes de ropa para dormir, allí estaba Bella en una bata azul celeste y unas pantuflas peludas, viéndose completamente confundida.

Tan pronto la alcancé, la puse entre mis brazos, el alivio cubriéndome como una ola gigante. "¡Demonios, Bella! Casi hiciste que se me parara el corazón cuando llamaste. ¿Estás bien? ¿Los dos?" Me aparté un poco de ella para echarle un vistazo. Solo entonces me di cuenta de lo tenso que había estado desde su llamada.

"Sí, estamos bien. Salí a la calle antes de que el humo llegara al pasillo. Y los paramédicos me revisaron. Estoy bien. ¿Pero ahora, a dónde voy? No pueden decirnos cuándo podemos volver a entrar al edificio." Sonaba asustada y desesperada al mismo tiempo.

¡Tontita! ¿No sabía que siempre puede acudir a mí? "Bella, vas a venir a quedarte conmigo, por supuesto. Vamos." Sin esperar su respuesta, rodeé su hombro con mi brazo y la encaminé hacia donde mi coche nos estaba esperando.

El oficial de policía que antes trató de hacer que me fuera, ahora me hizo un gesto con su cabeza mientras yo abría la puerta del pasajero y ayudaba a entrar a Bella.

No hablamos mucho en el camino de regreso a mi casa. Echando un vistazo en su dirección, podía ver lo cansaba que estaba. Sabía que el embarazo la hacía sentir agotada todo el tiempo. Que la despertaran a mitad de la noche solo incrementó su fatiga.

Cuando llegamos a mi espacio designado en el garaje en el sótano, rodeé el coche y abrí la puerta de Bella. Agradecida, tomó la mano que le ofrecía para ayudarla a salir. La forma en que solo articuló un "gracias" me dejó aún más claro que estaba muerta de sueño.

Si el ambiente era incómodo en el viaje, se volvió absolutamente embarazoso en el momento que entramos a mi departamento. Bella miró alrededor insegura, y me tomó un minuto comprender la razón de su ansiedad.

"Um, solo voy a ir a la recámara por una manta y una almohada para mí. Entonces podrás acostarte, ¿está bien?"

"¡No, no, no, no, no!" Dijo con los ojos abiertos como platos y sus manos levantadas. "No puedo sacarte de tu recámara. Yo me quedaré en el sofá, por supuesto."

Sacudí mi cabeza, riéndome entre dientes. "Bella, tú estás embarazada. Necesitas dormir. Te quedas en la cama, yo en el sofá. Si no puedes aceptarlo por ti, hazlo por Frijolito. Quiero que duerma en mi cama."

Sonriendo, la miré a los ojos, viendo que vacilaba en su determinación, luego se derrumbó.

"Está bien. Pero solo por esta noche. Mañana encontraré otro lugar para quedarme." Mordió su labio, mirándome con timidez.

"Ya lo veremos," respondí, sin estar dispuesto a discutirlo a las 3:30 de la mañana. Pero ahora que estaba aquí, haría lo mejor que pudiera para evitar que se fuera otra vez.

 ********TBL********

Me despertó el aroma del desayuno caliente junto con café. Gimiendo al pensar en unos huevos y tostadas, abrí mis ojos despacio para encontrar a Bella moviéndose de un lado al otro en mi pequeña cocina. El verla usando los pantalones de chándal y camiseta demasiado grandes que había dejado para ella anoche, trajo una sonrisa a mi rostro. Se veía muy natural y se sentía muy bien tenerla en mi apartamento, usando mi ropa.

Después de admirar la vista por un buen rato, logré salir de mi ensoñación y me levanté del sofá, rascando mi cabeza y me acerqué a la cocina.

"Hola," la saludé con un bostezo. "¿Tienes mucho tiempo levantada? No puedo creer que no te haya escuchado antes." Después de todo, la cocina estaba a solo unos metros de distancia de mi sofá.

"Buenos días," respondió Bella con una brillante sonrisa. "Llevo algo de tiempo despierta. Primero tomé una ducha, pero luego me estaba muriendo de hambre. Y la razón de que no me hayas escuchado en la última hora es que estabas inconsciente. Siento haberte despertado. Te veías realmente cansado." Movió los huevos revueltos en la sartén y la vista combinada con el delicioso aroma hizo que gruñera mi estómago. "Rebusqué en tu refrigerador, pero lo único que encontré fueron huevos y pan. Así que vamos a comer huevos revueltos con tostadas. ¿Espero te parezca bien?"

¿De verdad me está preguntando si me parecen bien huevos y tostadas? Por lo general, mi desayuno consiste en cereal con leche si soy lo bastante afortunado como para recordar comprarlos. "Me parece más que bien. Es lo más sofisticado que ha visto esta cocina."

Bella frunció el ceño pero no hizo ningún comentario. En vez de eso, untó la mantequilla en las rebanadas de tostada, puso los huevos en dos platos y me los dio para llevarlos al comedor. Luego se me unió, colocando las tazas llenas de café junto a nuestros platos.

"¡No puedo creer que recuerdes cómo tomo mi café!" Exclamé después de tomar un sorbo. Después de todo, solo me vio prepararlo dos o tres veces.

"Un generoso chorro de leche y una cucharada de azúcar. No es muy difícil." Me sonrió con suficiencia al mismo tiempo que sacudía divertida su cabeza.

Aunque actuó como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo, sabía que no era así. Incluso después de diez años de estar tomando café, mi propia madre todavía no sabía cómo lo tomaba. Después de otro sorbo, al fin probé los huevos, y consciente de lo observadora que era Bella, no me sorprendió encontrar que estaba justo como me gustaban. Encantado por el maravilloso sabor, no pude contener mi gemido.

"Mmmm, esto es genial. No puedo recordar la última vez que alguien preparó algo para mí. Debe haber sido hace años." Para mí, esa declaración no fue nada fuera de lo ordinario, pero cuando levanté la mirada para encontrar la de Bella, noté su asombro.

"¿Nadie ha cocinado para ti en años? ¿Qué hay de tu mamá? ¿No cocina para ti cuando vas a visitar a tus padres?" Sus cejas estaban fruncidas y sus ojos se veían confundidos.

Antes de que pudiera responderle, se me escapó un resoplido irritado. "¿Esme Platt-Cullen cocinando? Ni siquiera puedo imaginarme ver algo así. Creo que lo más cerca que ha estado ella de una estufa es como a medio metro, de paso, si alguien le tapa el camino." No, nunca había visto a mi madre cocinar—o hacer cualquier cosa remotamente útil en la cocina.

"¿Tu mamá no cocina?" El tono de Bella estaba lleno de sorpresa. "¿Qué comías entonces?"

Me encogí de hombros como si la respuesta fuera obvia. "Siempre tuvimos una ama de llaves. La señora Cope era una gran cocinera." Y encima de eso, ella era la única persona cariñosa en la casa de mis padres. "Además, la mayoría de los restaurantes están dispuestos a hacer entregas a domicilio si les pagas lo suficiente."

Bella sacudió su cabeza con incredulidad. " _Wow_. Tu infancia fue muy diferente de la mía."

"La tuya fue mejor," solté rápidamente. "Quiero que Frijolito tenga lo que tú tuviste. Te he visto con tus padres. Te aman. Cuando conozcas a los míos, sabrás por qué no somos cercanos."

Bella no dijo nada en respuesta, y comimos el resto de nuestro desayuno en un silencio bastante cómodo.

 ********TBL********

"Bella, no seas tontita. Fue un placer. Sabes lo mucho que me gusta ir de compras," dijo Alice rodándole los ojos.

La había llamado justo después del desayuno y le pedí que trajera algo de ropa para Bella. Todavía no habíamos tenido noticias de su casero, de modo que no sabíamos cuándo tendría permitido entrar de nuevo a su edificio, al menos para sacar algunas de sus cosas. Pero ya que teníamos la cita con el ginecólogo temprano en la tarde, ella estaba muy necesitada de algo que vestir además de sus pijamas y mi ropa vieja.

"Pero te lo pagaré, ¿está bien?" Bella insistió con paciencia.

Alice le sonrió indulgentemente, haciendo un gesto con su mano sin darle importancia. Había estado más que feliz de ayudarnos. "Claro, claro. Pronto, en algún momento, te pediré un favor y estaremos a mano."

Por ahora, Bella parecía satisfecha con la solución. Había estado escuchando su conversación a través de la puerta ligeramente abierta, pudiendo ver solo a Alice mientras estaba sentado en el sofá, esperando.

Cuando la puerta al fin se abrió totalmente, Alice salió primero, extendiendo su mano en presentación. Luego Bella la siguió. Tuve que tragar en seco una vez a medida que mis ojos recorrían su figura. Llevaba unos _jeans_ negros que se ceñían a su cuerpo y mostraban sus maravillosas piernas torneadas y un trasero perfecto. La parte superior de su cuerpo estaba cubierta por una blusa ajustada de color rosa pálido con volantes alrededor del bajo cuello en v que acentuaba sus tetas perfectamente realzadas por el embarazo. El atuendo se complementaba con unas botas negras hasta las rodillas con tacones de mediana altura.

¡ _Wow_! Bella era una belleza en sus _jeans_ azules habituales y tenis o bailarinas, pero vestida así, era un bombón. Me removí incómodo para tratar de controlar mi intensa erección.

"¿Crees que puedo ir así?" Bella preguntó mientras se mordía el labio inferior con inseguridad.

Me aclaré la garganta con nerviosismo. "Um, te ves hermosa. Por supuesto que puedes ir así."

Alice comenzó a saltar mientras aplaudía emocionada. "Te lo dije, ¿no es cierto?" Le dijo, sonriéndole a Bella con suficiencia. "Está prácticamente salivando."

Así estaba, sin duda. Bella me sonrió con timidez ya que no podía apartar mi mirada de ella. Después de un buen rato con mi dolorosa y tensa erección, Alice finalmente nos interrumpió. "¿No tienen que apurarse para llegar a su cita? Ya es tarde y el tráfico apesta a esta hora del día."

Bella se apresuró a agarrar su teléfono mientras yo acompañaba a mi hermana a la puerta. "Gracias, Alice. Eres la mejor hermana de todas."

Se rio con fuerza al escuchar eso. "Soy la única hermana que tienes. Pero lo tomaré como un cumplido de igual forma. Ahora, apúrate o llegarán tarde."

La abracé rápidamente y salió por la puerta.

"¿Estás lista?" Le pregunté a Bella cuando reapareció de la recámara.

Asintió y nos dirigimos a ver al médico y con suerte, veríamos algo de nuestro Frijolito.

 ********TBL********

Nuestra cita con el médico de Bella había salido muy bien. Él estaba satisfecho con su aumento de peso de kilo y medio—aunque, para mí, no parecía haber subido un kilo—y ninguno de los síntomas que describió era causa de preocupación.

Sabía que todo lo anterior era necesario, pero estaba ansioso por ver a mi Frijolito. Así que me sentí feliz y aliviado cuando, por fin, el técnico de ultrasonido puso la sonda en el vientre de Bella, y la pantalla se iluminó con imágenes de la personita creciendo dentro de ella. Si bien es cierto, que la última ecografía había sido hace solo dos semanas, muchas cosas habían cambiado, y seguía completamente asombrado de todo. Después de unos minutos, el médico nos dijo que el desarrollo de Frijolito era perfectamente normal para las diez semanas de embarazo y que la conmoción y el esfuerzo por el incendio no le había causado ningún daño.

Feliz y con un nuevo juego de fotos en mi cartera, nos dirigimos a inspeccionar el daño en el departamento de Bella una hora más tarde. Mientras habíamos estado esperando ver al médico, su casero llamó. Al parecer, podía entrar otra vez al edificio a recoger algunas cosas que necesitara, pero su departamento había quedado sumamente dañado por el agua usada por los bomberos que se filtró por el techo. La sala y la recámara estaban ligeramente afectadas con varias áreas húmedas en las paredes cerca del techo, pero al parecer la otra habitación se llevó la peor parte. Con las paredes así de húmedas, el departamento era inhabitable hasta que todo se secara y el papel tapiz fuera remplazado.

"¡Oh. Dios. Mío!" Bella dijo con voz ahogada cuando entró a la habitación que parecía ser una oficina o recámara de huéspedes.

Me paré junto a ella para ver qué la tenía tan sorprendida. Estaba mirando dos cajas de cartón empapadas, colocadas frente a las paredes más húmedas. Cuando fruncí el ceño, tratando de descifrar qué podría estar adentro que la afectara de esa forma, escuché su primer resoplido, luego su risita casi histérica.

"¿Qué es?" Pregunté, totalmente confundido.

Sus ojos encontraron los míos, su rostro lleno de diversión. "Esas cajas contenían la preciada colección de tiras cómicas de Riley. Lo corrí justo después de que rompiera conmigo, y tenía tanta prisa por regresar a Londres que no ha hecho arreglos para que se le envíen sus cosas. Sé que es malo, pero de alguna forma creo que es lo que se merecía."

No pude evitar unirme a su felicidad. "Sí, seguro que sí."

"¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?" Escuchamos la voz de Rose desde la sala. Había llamado a Bella hace una hora para decirle que había vuelto de su viaje. Bella le contó todo sobre el incendio y le pidió que nos encontrara aquí.

Los dos nos giramos hacia el sonido. "Empaca lo que necesitas, iré a hablar con ella," le dije a Bella, luego la dejé para que eligiera las cosas que quería llevarse.

Rose estaba de pie en medio de la sala, su mirada paseándose alrededor mientras sacudía su cabeza con incredulidad. "Qué desastre," murmuró casi para sí misma.

"Hola. Sí, definitivamente no puede quedarse aquí," declaré al caminar hacia la mejor amiga de Bella.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron brevemente y me respondió, "Bueno, eso es seguro. Así que se quedará conmigo hasta que el casero haya limpiado aquí."

Fruncí el ceño. Aunque en realidad no había pensado en ello antes de que Bella llamara anoche, estaba realmente feliz de tenerla en mi departamento.

"¿Por qué? Ella durmió en mi casa anoche, y se puede quedar ahí," le dije con calma, sin querer que Bella escuchara nuestra conversación.

Rose resopló molesta. "Porque solo tienes una recámara, y ustedes apenas se conocen."

"Y tú, ¿cuántas recámaras tienes?" Repliqué, un poco molesto por su actitud.

"Una."

"Entonces, ¿dónde va a dormir Bella? ¿En el sofá? Ella está embarazada, Rosalie. Necesita descansar cómodamente," argumenté.

Rose frunció sus cejas, la ira empezando a mostrarse en su rostro. "Si se queda contigo, también va a tener que dormir en el sofá."

Sonreí algo triunfante. "No, se queda en mi cama. Yo duermo en el sofá. Además, ¿qué va a pasar si quieres llevar un tipo a casa? ¿Bella va a tener que usar tapones en los oídos?"

Para entonces, Rose estaba furiosa. "Puedo hacerte la misma pregunta. ¿Qué pasa si llevas una chica a casa? ¿Va a tener que dejarte la habitación entonces?"

"Bella es la única mujer que he llevado a casa en un año. De modo que no tienes por qué preocuparte mucho por eso."

Estábamos uno frente al otro, mirándonos con el mismo ceño fruncido, cuando nos perturbó la voz de Bella viniendo desde la puerta. "No quiero molestar a nadie. Puedo tomar una habitación en un hotel." Sonó triste pero determinada.

"Bella, no estamos peleado por ver quién se deshace de ti sino por quién se queda contigo," le dije, volviendo mi mirada para encontrar la suya. "Quiero que te quedes conmigo." Caminé hacia ella, hablando de forma lenta pero deliberada, deseando que entendiera, y, que finalmente, aceptara. "Vamos a tener un bebé juntos, y quiero estar ahí para ti. No me molesta dormir en el sofá. Quiero ser el que te sujete el cabello cuando vomites por la mañana. Quiero ser el que vaya a la tienda a mitad de la noche para traerte el helado que se te antojó. Y quiero ser el que sobe tus pies adoloridos después de un largo día de trabajo." Para entonces, su rostro estaba sonrojado. "Por favor, Bella, vuelve a quedarte conmigo, por el tiempo que dure esto."

Mordió sus labios, mirándome a través de sus largas y oscuras pestañas. "Está bien," susurró casi inaudiblemente.

Las comisuras de mi boca se curvearon hacia arriba en una brillante y aliviada sonrisa, y me sentí feliz de ver a Bella sonreír con timidez. Rosalie hizo un sonido irritado, pero no tuvo nada que decir para cambiar la decisión de Bella. "Por favor, no te enojes, Rose." Bella dijo con calma después de volverse para mirar a su amiga. "Gracias por tu oferta, pero Edward cuidó muy bien de mí el fin de semana pasado, y no quiero que cedas tu tiempo libre para cuidar de mí." Sus ojos marrones estaban clavados en los azules de Rosalie, pidiéndole que comprendiera.

Después de un largo rato, Rose dejó caer sus hombros en derrota. "Está bien, pero sabes que siempre puedes quedarte conmigo cuando lo necesites, ¿verdad?" Le ofreció con una suave sonrisa.

La sonrisa de Bella en respuesta fue radiante, y en seguida cruzó la distancia para abrazarla.

De modo que, como me lo prometí a mí mismo la noche anterior, hice todo lo que estaba en mi poder para que Bella se quedara en mi casa. Rose representó un pequeño obstáculo, pero logré vencer su objeción. Con suerte, al final, Bella estaría feliz de haber decidido quedarse conmigo. Y esperaba que se llevaran mucho tiempo en restaurar su departamento a un estado habitable de nuevo.

 ********TBL********

* * *

 _ **Ya casi se jaloneaban a la pobre de Bella para ver quién se la llevaba jajajaja. Pero tenía que ganar Edward, con esas palabras que le dijo, ¿cómo no la iba a convencer? *Suspiros* Al menos él está haciendo todo lo que puede para convencerla, ¿pero será tan fácil? Ya lo veremos. ¿Y qué les pareció lo que aprendimos en este capi de los papitos Cullen? No van a recibir el premio a los mejores padres, eso es seguro. ¿Qué más les gustó del capítulo? Espero que me lo hagan saber, ya saben que me encanta saber su opinión y si están disfrutando de la historia. Recuerden que un gracias no cuesta nada.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capi anterior: liduvina, Musser28, Marttha Cullen Dollanganger, paosierra, Laura Katherine, Andy, Cely Peralta, PEYCI CULLEN, Wawis Cullen, solecitopucheta, Gabriela Cullen, Cathaysa, Jane Bells, Paola Lightwood, Brenda Cullenn, soledadcullen, Antonia, Aime Cullen, chiquillanerd, Adriu, cary, sofiarp, Pam Malfoy Black, aliceforever85, ginnicullenswan, YessyVL13, sandy56, Hanna D.L, Marie Sellory, lizdayanna, Roxy Sanchez, EmDreams Hunter, patymdn, freedom2604, Jade HSos, glow0718, Jazmin Li, Manligrez, bbluelilas, Alba yasmin, Bertlin, lagie, jackie94, Sei, rosy canul, Anastacia T. Crawford, LeidaJim, Mafer, Sully YM, Tata XOXO, Ericastelo, Monica1602, johanna bodmer, Yoliki, DenniChavez y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_

 _ **PD. Esta historia está postulada para las nominaciones a la mejor traducción en el grupo Fanfiction Addiction en Facebook, les agradecería que si están disfrutando de la historia, que voten por ella. Otras de mis traducciones están también nominadas: Out of the Mouth of Babes, Blood and Glory, A Few Tables Away, Sear, Ask y Stolen Secrets and Shattered Dreams. De antemano les agradezco su voto en mis traducciones. Hay más información en mi grupo en face, si no están en él, pueden encontrar el link en mi perfil y solicitar entrar.**_


	11. Cap 10: ¡Sorpresa!

De nuevo les recuerdo que nada es mío, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y autora de la historia es **Payton79** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Mi compañera de armas está presente una vez más en esta traducción, gracias a mi querida Beta Erica Castelo por corregir todos mis horrores.**

 **(Este capítulo en especial no está beteado porque mi querida Eri está malita. Besos nena y que te mejores pronto)**

* * *

 ********TBL********

 **Capítulo 10 – ¡Sorpresa!**

 **BPOV**

Había estado viviendo con Edward por nueve días, y las cosas iban mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Cuando me pidió que me quedara con él tanto tiempo como fuera necesario, en seguida, no quería nada más que decir que sí, porque realmente disfrutaba de su compañía, pero sabía que estaría mal. Ya había interferido bastante en su vida al decirle lo del bebé. Al acceder a vivir con él por el tiempo que se llevara volver a mi propio departamento, sabía que prácticamente estaba poniendo de cabeza todo lo que conocía. Pero cuando dijo todas esas cosas dulces, sentí como si realmente me quisiera ahí, y no pude negarle el estar con Frijolito y conmigo tanto tiempo como fuera posible.

Estiré mis extremidades aún cansadas y decidí quedarme un poco más de tiempo en la cómoda cama de Edward. Después de todo, era sábado, y podía dormir hasta tarde. El departamento estaba en completo silencio ya que Edward se había ido hace más de tres horas a trabajar un doble turno en el hospital.

Después de otros diez minutos, dejé a regañadientes la cómoda cama, y con el estómago gruñendo, me dirigí a la cocina. Estaba lista para bailar de nuevo de alegría porque mis náuseas matutinas se habían detenido por completo en el transcurso de la semana anterior. A medio camino hacia el refrigerador, pasé por la mesa del comedor y noté una rosa blanca encima de una caja de chocolates que estaba ahí con una tarjeta debajo. Cogí la rosa, llevándola a mi nariz y con los ojos cerrados la olí. Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, puse la flor de nuevo sobre la mesa y abrí la tarjeta. Dentro, encontré un mensaje escrito con la perfecta letra cursiva de Edward.

 _Hola, cumpleañera,_

 _Siento mucho no poder pasar tu día especial contigo. Para hacer más dulce mi ausencia, te dejo un pequeño regalo. Te lo compensaré mañana._

 _¡Disfruta de tu día!_

 _Edward_

Negué, sonriendo por su amabilidad. Aunque era mi cumpleaños, él tuvo que trabajar hasta el mediodía del siguiente día. El pobre hombre de verdad no tenía mucho tiempo fuera de su trabajo y estudios constantes, pero aun así, logró darme esa pequeña sorpresa.

Sacudiendo mi cabeza desconcertada, caminé hacia la cocina y abrí el refrigerador. La vista en el interior era muy diferente de la que había encontrado mi primera mañana aquí. Edward me había dicho que no podía cocinar, y más de una vez me dio a entender que la mayoría de los días no comía apropiadamente. Era bueno que me gustaba cocinar, y él parecía disfrutar de tener verdaderas comidas todos los días.

En una discusión acalorada, se negó a tomar mi dinero para pagar la mitad de la renta, de modo que insistí en pagar los comestibles. Ahora, en lugar de solo un cartón de huevos y una barra de pan, también había yogurt, pepinillos, queso, _pastrami_ , tomates, leche y varias otras cosas en el refrigerador.

Mientras me preparaba unos panqueques, odiando como se pegaban a la única sartén de Edward, me hice una nota mental de traer algunas de mis ollas y sartenes cuando fuera a mi departamento la próxima vez.

Durante la última semana, al menos diez veces había llamado a mi casero, pero las pocas veces que de verdad lo había localizado, siempre me dio excusas, diciendo que estaba esperando que un experto estimara la cantidad del daño. Varias de mis cosas ya había encontrado su camino a la casa de Edward, e incluso él había dejado libre algo de espacio en su armario y dos cajones de su cómoda para mí. Casi sentía como si perteneciera ahí—solo que no era así. Me iría de nuevo tan pronto como mi departamento estuviera una vez más habitable.

Cerré mis ojos y sacudí mi cabeza para disipar los crecientes sentimientos de arrepentimiento y puse mis panqueques en un plato, ahogándolos en jarabe de maple.

 ********TBL********

Acababa de salir de la ducha cuando escuché sonar mi teléfono. Antes de que pudiera encontrarlo, el timbre se detuvo, la llamada había sido desviada al buzón de voz. Cuando estaba por guardar el teléfono para ir a secarme el cabello, decidiendo revisar el mensaje después, sonó de nuevo, la pantalla indicando una llamada de Alice Cullen. No la había visto o escuchado de ella desde nuestro almuerzo hace algunas semanas, y tenía curiosidad de saber por qué estaba llamándome.

"¿Hola?" Respondí rápidamente antes de que pudiera irse otra vez al buzón.

"Hola, Bella. Es Alice. Feliz Cumpleaños," dijo emocionada por el altavoz. "Edward me dijo que hoy estás completamente sola. Así que estaba planeando invitarte a salir. Llegaré en media hora."

Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de aceptar o rechazarla, me colgó. Suspiré con fuerza, sin saber si debería amar al pequeño torbellino u odiarla por la forma en que se había apropiado de mi día. Pero al final, decidí estar agradecida. A penas ayer, Rose me dijo que tenía que trabajar hoy. Tenía que cubrir de última hora un evento de moda para el periódico en el que trabajaba porque el reportero que se supone hiciera el trabajo estaba enfermo. Por lo tanto, todos nuestros planes se vinieron abajo. Aunque no era fan de hacer algo grande de mi cumpleaños, aun así no quería pasarlo sola. De modo que, hacer lo que sea que la pequeña hermana de Edward había planeado hacer era mi mejor opción.

Después de usar la secadora en mi pelo, lo recogí en una cola de caballo baja y usé un poco de rímel y un toque de brillo labial rosa. Ya que no tenía idea dónde iríamos o qué íbamos a hacer, decidí vestir de forma casual. Me puse unos _jeans_ ajustados azul oscuro, una blusa morada y mis bailarinas favoritas color negro. Para en la noche, los pies me iban a doler como el infierno de todos modos, así que no tenía que empeorarlo usando unos incómodos zapatos de tacón.

No estaba consciente que me había llevado media hora para arreglarme cuando me sorprendieron unos animados golpes en la puerta. Sacudiendo mi cabeza por su entusiasmo, atravesé la sala y abrí para encontrarme a una Alice de muy buen humor de pie en el pasillo.

"¡Bella!" Chilló al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba hacia mí, abrazándome con una fuerza que esperaría de un oso de 1.95 como Emmett en vez de en una Alice de 1.54 con apariencia de duendecillo. "¡Feliz Cumpleaños!" Su grito agudo hizo que me doliera mi oído.

"¡Caray, gracias!" Murmuré cuando se apartó de mí, permitiéndome respirar de nuevo.

Sus ojos estaban centellando por la emoción. "¿Estás lista para irnos, cumpleañera?" Me preguntó, dando saltitos de forma hiperactiva.

Tuve que sonreír involuntariamente, recordando la tarjeta de Edward, usando las mismas palabras.

"Dame solo un segundo. Voy a agarrar mi bolso y el teléfono. Entonces estaré lista para irnos."

 ********TBL********

"¿A dónde vamos?" Pregunté después estar en el coche por veinte minutos.

Alice estaba conduciendo como una loca. Su alegre personalidad parecía abarcar su forma de conducir. Cuando vi su Porsche color amarillo canario, estaba impactada. Esa cosa debía costar una fortuna. ¿De dónde conseguía esa cantidad de dinero? En realidad, no podía ganar tanto con su línea de moda recién iniciada. Pero si sus padres eran ricos, ¿por qué estaba Edward viviendo en un modesto departamento de una recámara? Nada de eso tenía sentido para mí.

"Vamos a tener un día de chicas. Primero, vamos a ir a un _spa_. Nos haremos todo el plan: cabello, facial, manicura y pedicura. Luego vamos a hacer algunas compras. Conozco las tiendas perfectas." Su voz sonó tan animada que tuve que sonreír, aunque estaba paralizada del miedo por la fuerza de la naturaleza que parecía ser Alice.

Antes de que pudiera pensar mucho en ello, Alice metió el Porsche a toda velocidad en garaje en el sótano, el miedo por mi vida y la de mi hijo no nacido distrayéndome de forma efectiva.

 ********TBL********

Tres horas más tarde, estábamos sentadas en un pequeño restaurante en el centro, almorzando. A pesar de mis reservaciones iniciales, hasta ahora, el día había estado bastante agradable. Y Alice era un verdadero encanto.

"Bella, el corte en capas luce muy bien en ti. Y los suaves reflejos destacan el intenso y hermoso color castaño de tu cabello," Alice declaró con admiración.

Por años había querido hacerme algunos reflejos, pero Riley siempre me persuadía a dejarme el cabello como lo tenía. De modo que lo sentí como algo liberador el finalmente hacer el cambio.

El estilo era algo totalmente diferente. Le había tomado a Alice y al estilista más de media hora el convencerme de cortar cinco centímetros de mi cabello largo. Pero tenía que admitir que estaba muy complacida con el resultado.

"¡Gracias! De verdad me gustaron tus uñas," le respondí.

Mientras yo me hice solo la manicura francesa, Alice había elegido uñas de acrílico con un intrincado diseño floral. Se le veían bien, pero ese _look_ definitivamente no era para mí.

"¡Sí! ¡Me encantaron!" Dijo emocionada. "Estoy ansiosa por mostrárselas a Jazzy."

Era gracioso como siempre llamaba Jazzy al hombre alto y bastante serio. En mi opinión, el nombre no le quedaba para nada.

"¿Cómo se conocieron ustedes dos, de todos modos?" Le pregunté, con curiosidad. Sabía que Edward lo llamaba su amigo, pero, ¿quién lo había conocido primero, Edward o Alice?

El pequeño duende frente a mí sonrió lo que pareció ser una sonrisa nostálgica. "Lo conozco desde que tenía seis años. Una tarde Edward lo llevó a casa de la escuela, y desde la primera vez que lo vi, supe que un día iba a casarme con él."

"¡ _Wow_! Eso es mucho tiempo." Estaba impresionada. Pensé que Riley y yo nos conocíamos de mucho tiempo, pero nuestra relación palideció en comparación con la de ellos. "¿Cuándo empezaron a salir?"

"Oh, eso fue mucho después." Agitó su mano sin darle importancia. "Se negó a llevarme en una verdadera cita hasta que cumplí dieciocho. E incluso entonces, solo me lo pidió porque quería impedir que saliera con alguien más. Tenía miedo de la reacción de Edward."

Eso tenía sentido. La mayoría de los hombres no quieren que sus amigos salgan con sus hermanitas, con mucha más razón si son cinco años mayor que ellas. "Así que, ¿qué dijo él cuando lo averiguó?"

El rostro de Alice decayó un poco. "Acababa de empezar la escuela de medicina y estaba muy agobiado con los libros y su residencia como para que realmente lo notara. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, ya eran noticias viejas." Pareció recordar algo y frunció el ceño. "Aunque nuestros padres estaban que no cabían de contentos. Jasper es el yerno perfecto." Hizo unas comillas en el aire cuando dijo _perfecto_.

"No hablas mucho de tus padres. Tampoco Edward," pensé en voz alta.

"¿Puedes culparlo?" La expresión de Alice era ahora de empatía. "¿Con la forma en que papá es con él?"

Debe haber notado mi confusión porque pasó a explicarse. "Siempre ha presionado a Edward para ser mejor, trabajar más duro, volverse igual que él. Edward nunca lo dice, pero estoy segura que no quiere convertirse en un cardiólogo. Ni siquiera estoy segura que quiera ser doctor. Pero en realidad no tiene opción, al menos eso es lo que él piensa. Y encima de eso, papá ha saboteado todas las relaciones de Edward—no que haya tenido muchas en primer lugar."

Alice se vio como su hubiese dicho demasiado, y cuando la camarera sirvió nuestra comida, cambió de tema. Sin embargo, me aseguré de tomar nota de la nueva información, para preguntarle a Edward después.

 ********TBL********

Después de almorzar, Alice insistió en llevarme de compras, y aunque todavía no se me veía, compramos algunas piezas que estaban hechas a la perfección para ocultar una pancita de embarazo por unas cuantas semanas más. El último conjunto decidimos que fuera unos _jeans_ ajustados que estaban lo bastante bajos de la cintura de manera que la pancita quedara arriba y una blusa blanca con cintura de corte imperio y cuello v que acentuaba mi escote mejorado por el embarazo. El atuendo era moderno pero cómodo al mismo tiempo, y Alice había insistido en que me lo dejara puesto.

"En verdad no es necesario que lleves las bolsas adentro," le dije a Alice por décima vez al buscar entre las llaves mientras estaba de pie frente a la puerta del departamento.

"Oh, de nada, cariño. Sabes que no debes cargar cosas." Su sonrisa era radiante, y parecía extraordinariamente contenta. Solo Dios sabía por qué.

"Sabes que eso solo aplica con cosas pesadas, ¿verdad? Esas bolsas solo pesan unos kilos." Aunque mi intención había sido comprar solo una cosa o dos, Alice me convenció de comprarme dos _jeans_ y seis blusas.

Encontré la llave, la metí en la cerradura y la giré. En el momento que abrí la puerta, la habitación se iluminó como por arte de magia, y al menos unos veinticinco personas se levantaron de un salto, gritando, "¡Sorpresa!"

Mi boca se abrió y mis ojos se ampliaron cuando Edward y Rose emergieron de entre la gente, caminando a zancadas hacia mí con sus brazos abiertos. Edward fue el primero en abrazarme.

"¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Bella! Te ves hermosa," me susurró al enterrar su nariz en mi cabello y besar la cima de mi cabeza.

Estaba totalmente boquiabierta por su presencia, y mucho más por sus expresiones públicas de cariño.

"Mi turno. Suéltala, suéltala," lo apresuró Rose, aflojando los brazos de Edward, para luego envolverme con los suyos. "Feliz Cumpleaños, Bells. Supongo que te sorprendimos." Sonrió de forma victoriosa cuando me soltó.

Miré del uno al otro, todavía intentando organizar mis pensamientos. "¿Pensé que ustedes dos tenían que trabajar hoy?"

Se miraron el uno al otro, compartiendo una sonrisa cómplice. "Así fue," concordó Rose. "Planeamos esta fiesta."

"Están monopolizando a la cumpleañera," Emmett gritó, abriéndose paso entre Edward y Rosalie. "Feliz Cumpleaños, Bambi." Me puso en un sofocante abrazo, luego me soltó para echarme un vistazo. "¿Aún no hay pancita? Todavía te ves buenísima, nena. Si te cansas de _Geekward_ **(1)** siempre puedes venir a buscarme." Terminó sus cuestionables cumplidos y sugerencias con un guiño juguetón.

Edward sacudió su cabeza irritado, alejando de mí bajo fuertes protestas al hombre del tamaño de un oso mientras él refunfuñaba, "Quítale las manos de encima, idiota. Ella está prohibida para ti."

El siguiente en la línea fue Jasper, vestido con unos _jeans_ azul oscuros y un suéter color azul claro con cuello en v. No lucía tanto como un abogado como la última vez que lo vi, pero su postura y el aire a su alrededor todavía me hacían sentir un poco incómoda. Sus ojos azules se suavizaron al mismo tiempo que su boca se curveó en una sonrisa amistosa.

"Hola, Bella. Feliz Cumpleaños." Como si pudiera sentir mi incomodidad, me tendió su mano para estrechar la mía en vez de abrazarme como todos los demás habían hecho hasta ahora.

Su expresión era totalmente abierta, y no había sospecha o rechazo en sus ojos, de modo que me relajé un poco.

"Gracias, Jasper. Es muy amable de tu parte el estar aquí," le respondí con una pequeña sonrisa.

Pareció un poco sorprendido por mis palabras. "Eres familia. Claro que quiero celebrar tu cumpleaños contigo."

Y así como así, ya no tenía miedo de Jasper el abogado, pero empezó a gustarme Jasper, el amigo de Edward y el prometido de Alice.

La línea se movió, y algunos de mis compañeros de trabajo y unos cuantos amigos de la universidad me dieron sus buenos deseos. En algún momento, Edward había regresado y se quedó conmigo, actuando como el buen anfitrión que era y el novio que se supone que era en apariencia.

Finalmente, Mike Newton estaba frente a mí, viéndose un poco incómodo. "Feliz Cumpleaños, Bella. Me alegra que me hayan invitado."

Mientras parecía estar decidiendo si abrazarme o no, de pronto el brazo de Edward rodeó mi cintura. Los ojos de Mike se dispararon hacia la mano que descansaba en mi cadera y luego hacia Edward antes de regresar a mí.

"Él es…" Comenzó a decir pero no dijo las palabras, presintiendo que no todos los que estaban alrededor sabían a lo que se refería.

"Sí, lo es. Mike, él es Edward Cullen. Edward, Mike Newton, mi compañero de trabajo." Los presenté, sintiéndome muy extraña al estar entre los dos hombres.

Estrecharon sus manos, viéndose el uno al otro con recelo. Después de unas cuantas palabras más de charla trivial, Mike se desplazó hacia el bar improvisado y unos minutos después, las felicitaciones habían terminado.

"¿Cuál es su problema?" Preguntó Edward, su mirada fija en la espalda de Mike que estaba hacia nosotros.

Me sentí nerviosa, como si tuviera que confesar un crimen. "Él y yo salimos dos veces, pero lo terminé cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada."

La expresión de Edward cambió a algo que no pude identificar fácilmente. De pronto, comencé a sentir pánico, muerta de miedo de que Edward pudiera recibir una impresión equivocada. "Edward, nada pasó entre él y yo. Solo me besó una vez. Tú eres el padre de Frijolito. Por favor, tienes que creerme. ¡Podemos hacer una prueba de paternidad si quieres!" Estaba aterrorizada, mis ojos clavados en los de él, suplicándole que me creyera.

"Oye, todo está bien," me susurró Edward, envolviéndome con sus brazos de forma tranquilizadora, atrayéndome a él. "Por supuesto, te creo. No necesito una prueba, no se necesita." Sentí que sus labios tocaron la cima de mi cabeza. "Relájate. Está bien. No hiciste nada malo."

Me dio más palabras tranquilizadoras entre su aliento en mi cabello y después de unos minutos, el latido de mi corazón había vuelto una vez más a la normalidad. Me soltó lentamente y me vio con preocupación. "¿Mejor?" Me preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Solo asentí, sonriéndole en respuesta. Sentí como si un peso fuera quitado de mis hombros, ya que había estado aterrada de que se alejara y nos dejara a mí y a Frijolito. Por primera vez, comprendí que no podía hacerlo sin él. No sabía lo que era, pero la idea de estar sin él me provocó un dolor físico.

"Vamos, entonces. Acompañemos a tus invitados." Edward puso su brazo alrededor de mi hombro, y juntos nos dirigimos a la cocina dónde Alice y Rose estaban en el bufet.

 ********TBL********

A las dos de la mañana, el último de los invitados al fin se había ido. Me había divertido como nunca con todos mis amigos y compañeros de trabajo, pero mis pies me estaban matando.

Rose, Alice, Jasper y Emmett nos habían ayudado a limpiar, Rose y Emmett discutiendo todo el tiempo como niños sobre todo y nada, pero incluso ellos se había ido por fin. Estaba guardando los últimos de los vasos cuando escuché a Edward carraspear. Al darme la vuelta, lo encontré parado detrás de mí, en sus manos dos regalos envueltos en papel color rosa pálido.

"No tuve oportunidad de darte tus regalos." Me sonrió, casi con timidez.

Objeté, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Pero los chocolates de esta mañana—y la fiesta."

"Esos no fueron verdaderos regalos. Y la fiesta fue un regalo tanto de Rosalie como mío. Pero estos, estos son de mi parte. Feliz Cumpleaños, Bella."

A regañadientes, estiré mi mano y tomé los paquetes de sus manos. En silencioso acuerdo, caminamos hacia el sofá y nos sentamos uno a lado del otro. Aunque no me gustaba recibir regalos, de verdad tenía curiosidad por averiguar lo que Edward me había comprado. Comencé con el más pequeño que era de cinco por veinticinco centímetros. Con cuidado, le quité la cinta adhesiva y descubrí una caja de cartón negra. Miré a Edward y lo encontré mirándome con un brillo expectante. Después de un rápido gesto de su cabeza, levanté la tapa y vi una hermosa pluma fuente plateada con el nombre _Becky_ grabado en ella. Confundida, saqué la pluma de la caja y me sorprendió encontrar que estaba más pesada de lo que esperaba. Se veía realmente costosa.

"¿Becky?" Le pregunté con una ceja levantada y una media sonrisa divertida.

Edward se encogió de hombros una vez y me sonrió con dulzura. "Sí. Me dijiste que te encantaría publicar algún día tu propia novela. Quiero que la escribas. Para eso es la pluma. Así que, si tu pseudónimo va a ser Rebecca, entonces la pluma es para Becky."

Estaba pasmada y me sentí muy querida, al saber que Edward me había escuchado y recordaba la conversación que tuvimos en Forks. Saber que él era la única persona a la que le había contado hacia el grabado mucho más significativo—como una broma privada que compartíamos los dos.

"Ahora, abre el otro," me instó emocionado.

Al desenvolver el segundo regalo, encontré un libro de pasta dura de quince por veintiséis, encuadernado en cuero. No tenía letras en la cubierta o en el lomo. Con curiosidad, lo abrí, frunciendo el ceño cuando solo encontré cientos de páginas en blanco.

"¿Qué?" Mi boca formó una pregunta sin formular.

La expresión de Edward no titubeó. En vez de eso, sus labios se curvearon aún más hacia arriba. "Tienes que llenar las páginas. Como dije, quiero que escribas. Y pensé que querrías llevar un diario de tu embarazo. Escuché que muchas mujeres hacen eso." Estiró su mano y acarició el libro que yo sostenía con ternura. "Espero que me dejes leerlo algún día," dijo con un tono suave.

En seguida, estaba abrumada por la emoción. Mis estúpidas hormonas me ganaron cuando me di cuenta que esos eran los presentas más considerados que habían recibido en mi vida.

"Muchas gracias," murmuré a través del nudo en mi garganta, lanzando mis brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward.

Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura, acercándome aún más a su cálido y sólido pecho. "Me alegra que te hayan gustado," susurró en mi oído.

Nos abrazamos por un largo rato, antes de que—a regañadientes—nos separáramos. Pero nos quedamos sentados cerca del otro al dejar mi cabeza descansando en el hombro de Edward, su brazo sosteniéndome con firmeza.

"Entonces," comenzó a decir con un tono menos serio. "¿Fue una buena sorpresa?"

"Una grandiosa sorpresa," le respondí sonriendo para mí misma.

"No te molesta que la gente piense que somos pareja, ¿verdad?" De repente, sonó un poco inseguro.

Sus muestras públicas de afecto, la forma en que permanecía cerca de mí, y el hecho de que estaba viviendo con él por el momento, claro que hacía que la gente pensara que teníamos una relación. Cuando Edward no los corrigió, yo tampoco vi la necesidad de hacerlo.

"No, no me molesta si a ti no te molesta. Al final, será más fácil de esa forma. Igual que con mis padres, todos los demás aceptarán más fácilmente las noticias de que vamos a tener un bebé si somos una pareja. Ya es bastante malo el que pudiera dar la impresión de que engañé a Riley." No estaba feliz con eso, pero tenía que ser honesta, en nuestra situación, podrían correr peores rumores.

Él descansó su cabeza contra la mía. "Eso es lo que pensé. Y tú no fuiste la que fue infiel. No permitas que nadie te haga sentir mal por ello."

Nos quedamos así por un rato, y mis párpados se cerraban cuando la suave voz de Edward me despertó de un sobresalto. "Es tarde. Deberíamos irnos a dormir."

Me incorporé, sofocando un bostezo y vi a Edward entrar en la recámara por su sábana y almohada para hacer su cama en el sofá. Lamentaba causarle tantos problemas al quedarme en su casa. Pero lo habíamos discutido numerosas veces, y él no estaba dispuesto a aceptar mi oferta de dormir en su cama. Por su bien, de verdad esperaba que mi casero lograra hacer pronto las reparaciones para que pudiera volver a mi departamento. Por mi propio bien, no podía imaginarme el volver otra vez ahí. Después de solo nueve días de vivir con Edward, me había acostumbrado a tenerlo cerca, y realmente disfrutaba de cuidar de él tanto como él disfrutaba de cuidar de mí.

Finalmente me levanté de mi asiento y encaminé hacia la recámara. Me detuve cuando llegué a la puerta y me di la vuelta para ver a Edward cubriendo el sofá con su sábana blanca.

"Gracias por el maravilloso día. Buenas noches."

Él levantó la vista, sonriendo al escuchar mis palabras. "De nada. Buenas noches, Becky. Dulces sueños."

 ********TBL********

* * *

 **(1) Geekward – Geek que se usa normalmente para los fanáticos de la informática, pero en inglés abarca a personas raras, o socialmente ineptas, la forma en que lo usa Emmett en este capítulo junto con ward, obviamente refiriéndose a Edward.**

* * *

 _ **Poco a poco se le va metiendo en el corazón, ¿no lo creen? Ya se está acostumbrando a él y no tiene muchos deseos de volver a su departamento. Edward está logrando su objetivo :) Y que considerado con esa fiesta sorpresa. ¿Y qué podemos decir de su momento con Alice? ¿Notaron lo que dijo de su papá? No desesperen, ya se acerca el momento de conocer un poco más de papito querido. Estos capis son cortos y mi objetivo es compartir con ustedes al menos dos esta semana, así que, díganme qué les pareció, qué fue lo que más les gustó, y nos leeremos pronto con el siguiente.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capi anterior: Valeria, Marttha Cullen Dollanganger, Aime Cullen, hindyracullen, jimena, Cinthya5, karen, Mss. Brightside, Laura Katherine, liduvina, Marie Sellory, Paola Lightwood, Blankitapia, Cathaysa, Brenda Cullenn, Pam Malfoy Black, YessyVL13, Anastacia T. Crawford, LeidaJim, lizdayanna, Antonia, bbluelilas, patymdn, Yoliki, angelabarmtz, Wawis Cullen, cary, PEYCI CULLEN, Bertlin, Tata XOXO, Merce, 1999, Sei, Monica1602, ValeWhitlockGrey, sandy56, EmmaBe, Hanna D.L, Alba yasmin, Roxy Sanchez, DenniChavez, Sully YM, blueorchid02, jacke94, johanna bodmer, Mafer, Ericastelo, Jazmin Li, glow0718, ginnicullenswan, freedom2604, Gabriela Cullen, JeniZuluCullenM, Adriu, rosy canul, ConyCullenMasen, Manligrez, lagie, Jane Bells y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo.**_

 _ **PD. Una vez más solicito su apoyo en forma de voto, esta historia está nuevamente entre las postuladas para nominación a los premios de FFAD, en esta ocasión, en la categoría de Mejor Fanfic Romántico. Les agradecería su apoyo, con esta y otra traducción mía que también fue postulada 'Rental Exchange'. Si no están en el grupo de FFAD en Facebook, pueden pedirme que las añada. Hay un post en mi grupo fijo en la parte superior con el link para votar, o lo pueden encontrar en el grupo FFAD, también fijo en la parte superior. Gracias de antemano.**_


	12. Cap 11: Solo amigos

De nuevo les recuerdo que nada es mío, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y autora de la historia es **Payton79** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Mi compañera de armas está presente una vez más en esta traducción, gracias a mi querida Beta Erica Castelo por corregir todos mis horrores.**

* * *

 ********TBL********

 **Capítulo 19 – Solo amigos**

 **EPOV**

Iba de camino a casa del hospital. Para variar, realmente había podido irme cuando mi turno terminó a las seis de la tarde. Fue extraño. Por lo que puedo recordar, nunca había sentido deseos de ir a casa, por lo que mis superiores y mis compañeros residentes estaban acostumbrados a que me quedara mucho después de mi turno normal para cuidar de mis pacientes y ofrecerme para asistir en algunos procedimientos. De vez en cuando, me preguntaba cuánto tiempo tardaría en que mi padre escuchara de mi cambio de actitud. Sin embargo, deseché ese pensamiento, ansioso por llegar a casa con Bella y pasar una tarde agradable con ella.

Ya habían pasado siete semanas desde que me llamó esa noche para que la recogiera—las mejores siete semanas de mi vida. Acostumbrado a vivir solo desde que salí de la casa de mis padres, era un gran cambio el de pronto tener a alguien cerca todo el tiempo. Aunque, definitivamente era un cambio positivo. Por supuesto, era agradable encontrar una comida caliente esperándome, mi ropa lavada y el baño limpio cuando llegaba a casa. Pero esa no era la razón por la que ya estaba maquinando encontrar una forma de que se quedara conmigo. No era el no comer solo o pasar las tardes en el sofá con Bella, viendo entretenimiento sin sentido, lo que hacía su presencia tan especial en mi departamento.

Antes de que estuviera ahí, estudiaba cada minuto libre, comiendo sándwiches rápidos mientras le daba vuelta a las páginas de mis libros de texto. De vez en cuando, Emmett me sacaba a rastras para una noche en la ciudad. Pero sabía que no me había sentido feliz porque algo faltaba en mi vida. Ese algo me había caído del cielo ahora, y no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir sin luchar.

Al principio, Bella había llamado a su casero todos los días para preguntarle por noticias sobre las reparaciones a su departamento. En las últimas semanas, había reducido sus llamadas a una vez a la semana ya que cada vez que lo hacía la respuesta que recibía era casi siempre la misma: un experto tenía que ir a estimar el daño, la compañía de seguros tenía que acceder a pagar por las reparaciones, él tenía que esperar a recibir el dinero del seguro, etcétera.

Al mismo tiempo, empezaba a crecer moho en las paredes, y todo el edificio había adquirido un fuerte hedor a humedad. A estas alturas, la mayoría de las cosas de Bella había encontrado lugar en mi departamento. Su variedad de artículos de cocina llenaban los gabinetes de la cocina. Su ropa estaba guardada en la mitad de mi armario y cómoda. De pronto, tenía floreros de cristal en mi sala, lindas almohadas verdes en mi sofá y toallas púrpuras en mi baño. Una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro al darme cuenta, no por primera vez, que ya no solo era mi departamento. Estaba viviendo ahí con Bella—y me encantaba.

Un plan había empezado a formularse en mi cabeza en los últimos días. Para ser honesto, sin importar lo mucho que me gustaba tenerla viviendo conmigo, el departamento era demasiado pequeño para dos personas, y en abril del siguiente año, seríamos tres. De modo que necesitábamos más espacio. Hace solo dos días, le pedí a Jasper el nombre de un agente de bienes raíces que pudiera encontrarnos un lugar más grande. Pero había decidido no contarle a Bella hasta que encontrara el lugar perfecto.

Estacioné el coche en el garaje subterráneo justo a un lado del coche de Bella, y una sensación cálida se extendió por mi pecho al pensar en lo normal y perfecto que se sentía todo.

Cuando abrí la puerta del departamento, en seguida fui asaltado por un delicioso aroma y el sonido de Bella cantado al ritmo de _Good Girl_ de Robin Thicke retumbando en el estéreo. Sonreí ampliamente, al saber qué era exactamente lo que vería tan pronto como diera vuelta a la esquina hacia la cocina. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido, dejé mi mochila en el suelo junto a la puerta y colgué mi chaqueta sobre una silla, luego me escabullí adentrándome lo suficiente en el lugar como para echar un vistazo en la cocina.

La vista frente a mí era increíble. Bella, que llevaba unos pantalones negros de yoga y una camiseta rosa sin mangas que mostraba su pequeña pancita creciendo lentamente, con su cabello recogido hasta arriba en un moño desordenado y su rostro mostrando rastros de harina, estaba bailando por el lugar, cantado con una enorme cuchara de madera. Me quedé inmóvil donde estaba, disfrutando de la demostración de dicha doméstica frente a mí.

Después de unos minutos, Bella me vio, parando de bailar de inmediato. "Hola," dijo con una sonrisa tímida, sus dientes mordiendo su labio inferior.

"Hola," le respondí con una brillante sonrisa. "Gran espectáculo el que estabas presentando."

Su rostro se iluminó y sus ojos brillaron. "Llegaste temprano."

"Tenía hambre, y aquí huele genial. ¿Qué estás cocinando?"

Levantó la tapa de la olla, cogió su micrófono improvisado y tomó un poco de la salsa de un color rojo oscuro. Luego se acercó a mí, extendiéndola para que la probara.

"Mmmm," murmuré apreciativamente a medida que los sabores llegaban a mis papilas gustativas. "Eso sabe excelente. ¿Qué es?"

"Es salsa boloñesa con espagueti hecho en casa." Sonrió con picardía.

Con una risita divertida, extendí mi mano y limpié la harina de su frente. "Entonces, esa es la razón del sofisticado polvo facial. Pero sí que sabes llevar ese _look_."

"¡Oh, no!" Bella salió corriendo hacia el espejo a un lado de la puerta principal, frotando su rostro como loca.

Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron en el reflejo, ella comenzó a reír, y no me quedó otra más que unirme. Era genial lo fácil que era llevarnos bien y lo mucho que nos divertíamos juntos.

 ********TBL********

Poco después, estábamos sentados en la mesa del comedor, disfrutando de la maravillosa cena que Bella había preparado.

"¿Hoy no vino Emmett?" Me preguntó después de saborear su primer bocado.

Había estado proclamando a los cuatro vientos las habilidades de Bella en la cocina desde que empezó a cocinar para mí, y unas semanas atrás, Emmett había decidido que tenía que saber por qué tantas alabanzas. Desde ese primer día, se había invitado a cenar con nosotros la mayoría de los días. Parecía que de verdad le agradaba Bella y disfrutaba de su compañía. Bella en cambio parecía amar a Emmett como a un irritante hermano. Unas cuantas veces, él se había encontrado aquí con Rosalie, y esos días, nuestras comidas venían acompañadas por peleas verbales que esos dos parecían disfrutar en secreto, aunque todavía se lanzaban dagas el uno al otro con la mirada.

"No, creo que tiene una cita o algo así esta noche." O se iba a encontrar con una chica para un polvo seguro. Quién sabe. "¿Cómo estuvo tu día?"

Me sorprendió ver que sus mejillas se sonrojaban al escuchar mi pregunta. Empujó algunos fideos de un lado al otro de su plato antes de responder.

"Hoy me pidieron una cita." Sus dientes atraparon su labio y comenzaron a mordisquearlo.

Sabía que era irracional, porque hasta ahora, éramos solo amigos, pero sus palabras me hicieron sentir como si me hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago, el monstruo de los celos se apoderó de mí. Fue exactamente como me había sentido cuando me contó que había salido con ese tipo Mike. Hice una ligera mueca, recordando el ataque de pánico de Bella después de mi reacción. Por nada del mundo había pensado que había tenido sexo con él o, incluso peor, que me hubiera mentido sobre el bebé. Para ser honestos, pensé que, incluso si supiera que iba a tener el bebé de alguien más, podría manejarlo siempre y cuando ella permaneciera como parte de mi vida. Pero no tenía que preocuparme por eso. Frijolito era mío, y no había duda alguna en mi mente y corazón sobre eso.

"¿Quién, um, quiero decir dónde, um…" Estaba avergonzado por mi extraño tartamudeo, pero tenía que saber.

Bella tomó un sorbo de su agua. "Fui al pequeño restaurante al otro lado de la calle de mi trabajo por un sándwich para almorzar, y había un hombre parado en la línea detrás de mí. Todo el tiempo trató de flirtear conmigo. Entonces, cuando estaba por irme, me pidió que fuera a cenar con él."

No me había mirado en todo el tiempo, y estaba empezando a temer el escuchar su respuesta.

"¿Qué le dijiste?" Mi voz sonó chillona, y aunque mi apetito casi se había esfumado, atiborré mi boca con espagueti, solo para tener algo con lo que mantenerme ocupado.

Por primera vez desde que comenzó la conversación, sus ojos encontraron los míos y su rostro era de incredulidad. "Por supuesto que dije que no. Eso es ridículo." Sacudiendo su cabeza, tomó otro bocado de comida con el tenedor.

Ahora yo era el incrédulo. "¿Por qué es ridículo? ¿No quieres salir?"

Las cejas de Bella se levantaron y sus ojos se abrieron como platos por la incredulidad. "¿No es obvio?"

"No para mí," le respondí con un tono serio.

"Estoy embarazada, Edward."

"¿Y?"

"Y nada. No puedo salir con nadie, haciéndoles creer que puede llevar a algo cuando es obvio que no. Y me sentiría como si estuviera engañando a Frijolito." De repente, se escuchó un poco triste.

"Entonces, ¿quieres salir pero crees que no puedes?" Había un rayo de esperanza y un plan formándose en mi cabeza.

Lo pensó por un momento. "Sí, creo que así es como me siento." Su voz era baja y desvió la mirada otra vez.

Antes de que pudiera arruinarlo al querer saber demasiado, le hice una sugerencia. "Entonces, sal conmigo."

"¿Qué?" Bella chilló.

"Te llevaré a una cita. Mañana." Por favor, por favor, por favor, di que sí.

Una vez más, sus dientes empezaron a mordisquear su labio. "No creo que sea una buena idea." No me estaba mirando a los ojos.

Estaba muy tensó, deseando que aceptara. "¿Por qué no?"

Bella tomó unas cuantas respiraciones para calmarse como si quisiera reunir valor. "Edward, me agradas mucho, y realmente disfruto de pasar tiempo contigo. Pero tengo miedo de que, si tratamos de ser más que amigos, lo arruinaremos todo. Verás, vamos a ser padres, y quiero hacer esto bien. Si comenzamos a salir, y no funciona, va a ser difícil para nosotros hacer esto juntos. No podría soportar eso. No quiero perderte." Su voz fue baja y sonó incluso un poco más triste, pero parecía determinada.

Estaba seguro de que sentía mucho más que amistad por ella, así que tenía que tratar de defender mi punto. "¿Qué pasa si funcionara? No hay garantías en la vida."

Sus cálidos ojos marrones encontraron los míos, y podía ver que no era fácil para ella. No estaba seguro, pero creí ver un atisbo de anhelo por algo más en su mirada.

"Antes de que te contara del bebé, estaba lista para hacerlo sola. Pero ahora que te conozco mejor y que he visto lo maravilloso y cariñoso que eres, estoy muerta del miedo de perderte. Y aún más, no quiero que Frijolito te pierda. Por favor, trata de entender." Sus ojos mantenían cautivos a los míos, suplicándome que me diera por vencido.

Me sentía muy triste de que se estuviera negando a todo lo que podría haber entre nosotros, pero no creía que discutir con ella en ese momento la haría cambiar de opinión.

"Lo has pensando, ¿eh?" Le di una media sonrisa forzada.

Sin decir nada, asintió.

"Está bien, entonces. _Amigos_."

Me respondió con una sonrisa aliviada. "Amigos."

"Así que, ¿saldrías conmigo mañana por la noche como amigos? Prometo que me portaré bien." Dándole unos ojos de cachorro, la desafíe a decirme que no.

Soltó unas risitas como una adolescente, el sonido haciendo que mi corazón se llenara de emoción. "Saldré contigo como amigos."

Solté un suspiro de alivio. "¿Con un vestido elegante y cenando en un restaurante sofisticado?" Le arqueé una ceja, deseando que me siguiera la corriente.

"Con un vestido elegante y cenando en un restaurante sofisticado. Sí. Pero solo como amigos." Sacudiendo la cabeza divertida, Bella empezó a terminar su cena, y mi corazón estaba latiendo rápido pero feliz en mi pecho. Tal vez había una oportunidad para nosotros, después de todo.

 ********TBL********

A las siete en punto de la siguiente noche, estaba nervioso caminando de un lado al otro de la sala. Vestido con mi traje gris oscuro, camisa blanca y corbata color borgoña, me sentía un poco extraño, considerando que pocas veces usaba algo más que _jeans_ y camisetas, o el uniforme.

Estaba por echarle un vistazo a mi reloj para asegurarme que todavía estábamos a tiempo, con cuidado de no poner las flores de cabeza en mi mano, cuando finalmente escuché abrirse la puerta de la recámara. Al darme la vuelta, quedé atónito al ver a Bella de pie en la entrada, usando un hermoso vestido _halter_ color púrpura con una cintura alta que ocultaba la pequeña curva de su vientre. La suave tela caía libre hasta apenas arriba de sus rodillas, luciendo sus largas y torneadas piernas que resaltaban aún más con sus zapatos de tacón color carne. Sus largos bucles oscuros caían libremente alrededor de sus hombros.

"¡ _Wow_! Te ves hermosa," murmuré, tratando de evitar que mi boca se abriera en admiración.

Su rostro se iluminó como el sol. "Gracias. Tú también te ves muy bien." Dio unos cuantos pasos vacilantes hacia mí, su mirada desviándose hacia mis manos.

Mis ojos siguieron los suyos, y recordé las flores que seguía sosteniendo. Extendiendo mi mano, se las ofrecí.

"Son para ti," murmuré, incapaz de apartar los ojos de ella.

"No debiste." Bella levantó el ramo, oliéndolas, y creí haberla visto ocultar una linda sonrisita. Luego fue a buscar un florero para poner las flores dentro.

Unos minutos más tarde, volvió a la sala. "¿Lista para irnos?" Le pregunté, levantando su chaqueta.

"Sí, estoy lista," respondió, deslizando sus brazos en ella.

Cuando agarró su bolso de mano, recordé que antes había estado buscando mi teléfono.

"¿Has visto mi móvil por ahí? Lo he buscado por todas partes pero simplemente no puedo encontrarlo." Otra vez, busqué en los bolsillos de todas mis chaquetas en el armario.

Bella abrió su pequeño bolso color carne y sacó su móvil color rojo. "Espera un minuto. Te llamaré."

Antes de que se me ocurriera una razón para que no lo hiciera, escuché el débil sonido de "Bidibi Badibi Bu". Bella también debió escucharlo, porque frunció el ceño en confusión.

Necesitando un momento para prepárame para las preguntas que seguramente vendrían a continuación, me di la vuelta, apresurándome hacia el sofá de dónde venía la música. Rebusqué entre los almohadones y por fin lo encontré entre los cojines. Tan pronto como lo saqué, detuve la música.

Cuando levanté la vista, los ojos de Bella estaban en mí. "Ya he escuchado antes el timbre de tu teléfono. Siempre es algo así como un repiqueteo de campanas. ¿Por qué mi tono es el de la _Cenicienta_ de Disney?" Su tono era una mezcla de duda y asombro.

Me sentí atrapado y no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría ella, pero no iba a mentirle.

"Bella, ¿recuerdas la mañana que despertaste en mi cama y huiste?" Pregunté con cautela, sintiendo que huiría de nuevo.

Bella bufó. "Como si pudiera olvidarme de eso." Sonó un poquitín triste pero también había algo de humor ahí.

"Bueno, dejaste algo aquí." Sostuve su mirada, esperando que recordara lo que había olvidado en mi recámara.

Sus cejas se fruncieron. "No podía encontrar mi sujetador y tenía demasiada prisa como para buscarlo."

"Cuando saliste corriendo, me vestí tan rápido como pude y te seguí. Quería llevarte a tu casa o al menos pedirte tu número de teléfono. Pero ya no estabas a la vista. Ese día más tarde, cuando limpié, encontré tu sujetador bajo la cama." Tuve que sonreír con arrepentimiento ante el recuerdo de encontrar la pieza de lencería y como lo había olisqueado para olerla a ella de nuevo. "Por estúpido que parezca, la situación me recordó a Cenicienta. Y así fue como te llamé en mi cabeza por semanas. Así que, cuando al fin me diste tu número, el tono me pareció adecuado."

Contuve el aliento, esperando a que Bella dijera algo. Había esperado que me llamara un pervertido o un acosador, pero lo que hizo en vez de eso fue llevar la mano a su boca, tratando de contener las risitas que estaban brotando de ella.

"¿Cenicienta? ¿Ibas a ir de puerta en puerta, pidiendo a las mujeres que se probaran mi sujetador? Eso es gracioso." Se estaba riendo a carcajadas.

Su diversión era contagiosa, y me encontré haciendo lo mismo. Después de unos minutos, los dos estábamos luchando por respirar. De modo que, cuando me recobré un poco, metí el teléfono en mi bolsillo y le tendí mi mano.

"Ven, Cenicienta. Tenemos una reservación. Vámonos."

Con una sonrisa juguetona, puso su mano en la mía. "Por supuesto, Príncipe Encantaward. Muéstrame el camino al carruaje de oro."

 ********TBL********

"Buenos noches, señor Cullen. ¿Los llevo a su mesa a usted y a la dama?" El _maître_ preguntó después de que le di mi nombre.

Le agradecí, y nos condujo por el restaurante que estaba lleno con una multitud bien vestida para la noche. Mi mano descansaba en la parte baja de la espalda de Bella mientras caminaba junto a mí cuando escuché a alguien llamándome.

"¿Edward? ¡Eh, Edward!" La voz femenina gritó.

Me di vuelta para ver de dónde venía.

"¡Por aquí!"

Miré otra vez, y al fin, mis ojos se posaron en una hermosa rubia rojiza que estaba sentada junto a una morena de baja estatura con una gigante cabeza de rizos. Agité mi mano para saludarlas por un momento antes de girarme hacia el _maître_ , que ya había llegado a nuestra mesa. Haciendo un gesto con mi mano para indicarle que íbamos a saludar a los clientes en la otra mesa, desvié a Bella que, con una expresión de confusión, me siguió.

"Hay alguien a quien tengo que saludar," le dije mientras todavía estábamos a unos metros de las mujeres.

"Edward. Tanto tiempo sin verte. Te ves genial." La rubia se irguió en toda su altura y arrojó su brazo alrededor de mi cuello, dándome un abrazo amistoso.

La devolví el abrazo, palmeando su espalda cordialmente. "Me da gusto verte, Tanya. También te ves genial. ¿Sin pareja esta noche?" Le pregunté, notando que llevaba puesto su traje formal en vez de ropa para una cita.

"No, esta noche no. Alistar está fuera de la ciudad, y ya que Jess tampoco tenía una cita, decidimos tener una noche de chicas," respondió después de alejarse.

"Bella, ellas son mis viejas amigas Tanya Denali y su prima Jessica Stanley. Señoritas, ella es mi cita, Bella Swan." Rodeando su cintura con mi brazo, hice las presentaciones, omitiendo algunos detalles menos importantes.

Tanya le dio a Bella una sonrisa brillante, tomando su mano. "Es un gusto conocerte. Es excelente ver a Edward con alguien de nuevo."

"También es un gusto conocerte," Bella respondió amablemente mientras estrechaba la mano de Tanya.

Jessica se puso de pie, interponiéndose entre las dos y extendiendo su mano con una de las sonrisas más falsas que había visto en mi vida. "Hola, soy Jessica." Luego, mirándome, añadió, "¿Cómo se te olvidó decirle a la chica que Tanya también es tu exnovia? Después de todo, casi estuvieron comprometidos."

Nunca me agradó la antipática prima de Tanya, e incluso cuando estuvimos juntos, Jess siempre había coqueteado abiertamente conmigo. Pero con su dulce voz empalagosa, tratando de intimidar a Bella, realmente me encabronó.

Afortunadamente, Tanya intervino y aclaró las cosas. "Jess tiende a exagerar. Salimos por un tiempo pero ahora estamos mejor separados." Le lanzó a Bella un guiño cómplice. "No queremos interrumpirlos más. Continúen con su cita. Nos veremos por ahí, estoy segura. Bella, fue un placer conocerte. Disfruten su noche."

Le agradecí a Tanya, asegurándome de que mis ojos expresaran que estaba realmente agradecido de que controlara a Jessica. Cuando me volví para despedirme de ella, Jessica me sonrió con dulzura.

"Asegúrate de decirle a tus padres que les envío mis saludos, ¿está bien?"

En mi visión periférica noté que Tanya rodó los ojos. Por supuesto, sabía que no debía pedirme algo así, conociendo lo mal que estaba mi relación con mis padres. Al mismo tiempo, sabía también como yo, que el único propósito del comentario de Jessica era engrandecerse a sí misma al mencionar que conocía a mis padres.

Sin prestar atención a su petición, nos despedimos y nos encaminamos hacia nuestra mesa.

Después de acomodar a Bella en su asiento, me senté frente a ella y ordené una botella de San Pellegrino. Estudiamos el menú por un momento y los dos ordenamos nuestra comida.

"Eso fue un poco incómodo," Bella inició la conversación, jugueteando con la servilleta frente a ella. "Aunque Tanya parece agradable." Su voz sonó cautelosa pero genuina.

"Sí, lo es. La conozco por un largo tiempo porque nuestros padres son amigos." Podía ver que quería saber más, pero quería que me preguntara.

Bella tomó un sorbo de su copa, luego me miró con curiosidad. "Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo estuvieron juntos?"

"Aproximadamente un año," respondí después de pasar el trago de agua. "Como dije, la conozco desde siempre, y mi padre siempre me ha estado jodiendo para que salga con una _mujer adecuada_." Hice comillas en el aire al mencionar el término pero me apresuré a explicar. "Alguien que llene sus tontos estándares. Así que la llevé a uno de los interminables eventos de caridad a los que me someten mis padres, y en verdad nos divertimos. De modo que decidimos darle una oportunidad."

Bella estaba escuchando con atención. "¿Qué salió mal?" Preguntó, sus ojos clavados en los míos.

Me encogí de hombros, contemplando mi respuesta. "Nada, en realidad. Solo nos dimos cuenta que queríamos cosas diferentes en la vida y no encajábamos. Tanya disfruta todo eso de la vida social en la que mis padres me han forzado a participar. Tiene un título universitario y un buen trabajo, pero está esperando casarse y convertirse en una parte más activa de las organizaciones benéficas de las que es miembro. Es una buena persona pero simplemente no encajamos." Me detuve por un momento, sintiendo la necesidad de corregir lo que dijo Jessica. "Jess mintió sobre el compromiso. Ni siquiera nos acercamos a eso. Y éramos más amigos que otra cosa. No estoy seguro de Tanya, pero yo no estaba enamorado de ella. Después de un año, decidimos romper. Eso fue en junio del año pasado. Tanya está ahora comprometida con Alistair, y son perfectos el uno para el otro."

Después de un momento de silencio, Bella continuó su inquisición. "Tú conoces la mayor parte de mi pasado, pero yo no sé casi nada del tuyo. ¿Cuántas novias serias has tenido?"

Me reí para mí mismo. "¿De verdad quieres saberlo?"

Bella asintió, sus cejas elevándose expectantes.

"Está bien. Además de Tanya, hubo dos. Estuve con Lauren durante mi primer año en la universidad. Después de aproximadamente un año, ella me botó un día sin ninguna explicación. Luego estuvo Kate en la escuela de medicina. Salimos por un año y medio antes de que le ofrecieran un lugar en un programa especial de intercambio en Australia que no pudo rechazar." No había mucho más que decir aparte del hecho que mi padre no había aprobado ninguna de ellas, pero no quería hablar de mis padres durante nuestra cita. "Pero todavía hay mucho que no sé sobre ti. Así que sugiero, uno y uno. Tú me haces una pregunta, luego yo hago una."

Fuimos interrumpidos por la llegada de nuestra comida, pero después que se fue el camarero, Bella fue rápida al disparar la primera pregunta. "¿Cuándo recibiste tu primer beso?"

"¿Un besito en los labios o una intensiva acción de lengua?" Pregunté, probando mi filete por primera vez.

"Los dos." Puso un tenedor en su boca, masticando con una sonrisa engreída en su rostro.

"Bueno, déjame pensar. Angela Weber me persiguió por las instalaciones de la escuela en primer grado. Retrocedí contra una esquina, y me dio un besito en los labios. Creí que tenía que vomitar." Las risitas de Bella me hicieron sonreír. Se veía hermosa cuando se desinhibía de esa forma. "El primer beso real fue con Bree Tanner. Yo tenía trece años y jugamos siete minutos en el cielo **(1)**. Ahora es tu turno."

"Mmm, el primer besito en los labios debe haber sido Jake cuando teníamos seis años. Nos habían invitado a una boda el fin de semana anterior, y jugamos a la novia y el novio." Tenía un brillo nostálgico en sus ojos mientras me contaba. El recuerdo era realmente dulce, aunque no me gustaba que hubiera otra primera vez que había compartido con él. "El primer beso real fue a los catorce años con Paul Lahote. Me había comprado un helado y me acompañó a casa. Cuando llegamos a la puerta, me acercó a él, estrelló sus labios a los míos y metió su lengua en mi boca. Fue muy torpe, pero le agarró el modo después que practicamos por algunas semanas." Su sonrisa pícara era infecciosa. "Siguiente pregunta. ¿La primer mamada?"

Me atraganté un poco con mi comida al escuchar su atrevida pregunta, pero se sintió increíblemente bien que pudiéramos hablar de esa forma

"Maggie Walsh, tenía dieciséis y fue en una fiesta. ¿Tú?"

Un dejo de tristeza oscureció su expresión por un breve momento, pero desapareció después de un segundo. "Riley Biers. A los dieciocho," soltó. "¿Primera vez teniendo sexo?"

"Otra vez, Maggie Walsh, a los diecisiete. Sus padres estaban fuera de la ciudad y los míos creían que estaba durmiendo en casa de Jasper. Fue incómodo y duró unos tres segundos." Levanté mis cejas, indicando que le hacía la misma pregunta. Por supuesto que sabía quién había sido su primera vez, al menos si Renée tenía razón. Pero quería escucharlo de Bella misma.

Ella mordió su labio, viéndose como si estuviera avergonzada de responder. "Nadie sabe esto además de Rose. Tenía diecisiete, y fue con Jake. Tenía curiosidad y no había nadie en el que estuviera realmente interesado. Riley todavía no se mudaba a Forks. No quería que fuera simplemente cualquiera, y Jake tenía algo de experiencia pero no tenía novia en ese tiempo. Tuve que convencerlo, pero finalmente accedió. Una tarde, cuando su papá estaba en Port Angeles, Jake me pidió que fuera a su casa. Tenía dos botellas de cerveza, diciendo que nos relajaría, y había música de fondo. Él realmente lo hizo algo especial para mí."

"Pensé que solo habías estado con Riley, con mayor razón por tu respuesta a la pregunta de la mamada."

"En realidad no. Tuve unos cuantos novios. Nos besamos, llegué a segunda base un puñado de veces, pero nunca llegó a más. Sin embargo, los únicos con los que he tenido sexo, fueron Jake, Riley y tú. Riley sabía que no era virgen, pero nunca le dije quién había sido, aunque al principio intentó conseguir que lo dijera."

Pero ella me contó. Quería creer que significaba algo. Confía en mí lo suficiente como para compartir ese secreto conmigo. Por dentro, estaba chocando puños conmigo mismo cuando la voz de Bella me regresó al presente.

"Entonces, ¿cómo sabes de la Cenicienta de Disney? Pensé que los chicos preferirían morir a ver películas de princesas." Al fin, Bella estaba dirigiendo la conversación hacia temas más sencillos.

Me reí una vez antes de responder su pregunta. "Tienes razón. En realidad odiaba esas películas, pero con una hermanita como Alice, me torturaron mucho con ellas. Las canciones de las películas me persiguieron en mis sueños por años durante mi adolescencia."

Terminamos de comer y cuando le pregunté a Bella sobre el postre, noté que se movía un poco nerviosa.

"¿Cuál es el problema? ¿No te gusta el lugar?"

Ella sonrió incómoda con su labio atrapado entre sus dientes. "Esto en realidad no es lo mío. La comida es excelente, y fue verdaderamente divertido ponerme elegante, pero es bastante formal para mi gusto."

Sonriendo de alivio, le respondí, "¡Gracias a Dios! Tampoco es lo mío. Ponerse elegante es agradable, Pero también es un poco exagerado para mí. Ven, vamos a comer postre en otro lado."

Le hice un gesto al camarero para que viniera y pedí la cuenta.

 ********TBL********

 **BPOV**

Unas dos horas después de haber dejado el restaurante, estábamos de vuelta en el departamento. Comimos el postre en un lindo restaurante para el que estábamos extremadamente elegantes, pero disfrutamos de pasar tiempo juntos y reír mucho. No podría creer lo mucho que Edward y yo nos habíamos divertido juntos. Para ser honesta, era la mejor cita que había tenido en mi vida, aunque solo había sido platónica. Fue algo extraño conocer a su ex y su terrible prima, pero me olvidé de ellas tan pronto como empezamos a conversar de verdad. Al saber lo agradable y cariñoso que era Edward encima de su belleza de infarto, no podía creer que solo hubiese tenido tres relaciones serias. Recordando las palabras de Alice, empecé a preguntarme lo que podría haber hecho el doctor Cullen para sabotearlas, pero esta noche no era el momento para preguntar eso.

Edward cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros y me quitó la chaqueta. Esperé a que la pusiera en el gancho y la guardara en el armario del frente antes de que empezara a caminar lentamente hacia la puerta de la recámara. Cuando llegué al sofá, me detuve, mirando a Edward que me había seguido.

"Me la pasé de maravilla esta noche. Muchas gracias." Le di una pequeña sonrisa y al instante quedé hipnotizada por cómo estaban sus ojos verdes.

"Yo también. Deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo alguna vez."

Como si fuera atraído por un imán imaginario, Edward había dado un paso hacia mí de modo que solo estábamos a unos centímetros de distancia. De pronto, el aire a nuestro alrededor estaba zumbando por la electricidad, y no me atreví a respirar. Noté que los ojos de Edward se pasearon de mis ojos hacia mis labios y vi que su lengua salió para mojar los suyos.

Se sintió como si todo estuviera pasando en cámara lenta cuando extendió su mano y acunó mi mejilla con su palma. Sus caricias ardían en mi piel, quemando hasta mi alma. Centímetro a centímetro, demasiado lento, bajó su rostro hacia el mío hasta que, por fin, sus labios rozaron ligeramente los míos. Se sintió divino.

Solo en ese segundo, me di cuenta de lo mucho que quería que me besara. Con cuidado y mucha ternura, Edward movió sus labios sobre los míos, besando primero mi labio inferior y luego el superior. Por su propia cuenta, mis brazos subieron envolviendo su cuello, asegurándolo a mí.

Pareció tomar eso como algún tipo de invitación cuando pasó cautelosamente su lengua por mi labio inferior. En reacción a eso, abrí ligeramente la boca, concediéndole el acceso que evidentemente estaba suplicando. Cuando su lengua encontró la mía por primera vez, no pude contener el gemido que quería salir. Se sentía tan increíblemente bien y totalmente natural, como si siempre hubiésemos hecho esto, pero al mismo tiempo, era completamente nuevo y excitante.

Con un gemido de su parte, la lengua de Edward empezó a rozar y acariciar la mía. Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura, pegándome a él. Sentí que me humedecía cuando la erección de Edward presionó mi estómago.

Nos encontramos en una bruma de pasión, devorándonos el uno al otro, sus manos subieron y bajaron por mis costados. Gemidos y lloriqueos saturaban el aire mientras mis manos se entretejían en el cabello de su nuca. Estaba en total éxtasis al probarlo, al olerlo y al sentirlo contra mí. Lo deseaba, muchísimo—encima de mí, dentro de mí, todo a mi alrededor. En ese momento, me sentía como si Edward fuera el aire que necesitaba respirar, pero mi subconsciente me recordaba lo que significaría si cedíamos al deseo. Podría arruinar todo lo que teníamos y hacer imposible el que criáramos juntos a Frijolito.

Por unos momentos, traté de desechar la irritante idea y solo disfrutar de nuestro beso, pero finalmente, se abrió camino a mi parte consciente. Muy a mi pesar, me aparté y rompí nuestro ardiente beso.

"Esto es una mala idea." Jadeé, mis manos descansando en el pecho de Edward para mantener un poco de distancia entre nosotros.

"Creo que es la mejor idea en un largo tiempo," respondió él, acercando otra vez sus labios a los míos, pero lo empujé, con cuidado pero con determinación.

"Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer esto. Podría llevarme a perderte como amigo. No podría soportarlo. Por favor, déjame ir a la cama ahora." Mis ojos penetraron los suyos, suplicándole que entendiera. Al principio, su expresión fue de sorpresa, luego triste, pero al fin, de comprensión. Muy lentamente, dejó caer sus brazos que habían estado en torno a mí.

"Está bien, entonces. Si eso es lo que quieres." Sus ojos guardaban una emoción que en realidad no podía identificar.

Asentí levemente, apartándome de él. "¿Seguimos siendo amigos?" Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo por alejar la desesperación de mi tono.

"Amigos—por siempre." Su voz sonó firme y tranquilizadora.

"Gracias de nuevo por la maravillosa velada. Buenas noches, Edward," le dije al caminar despacio hacia atrás a la puerta de la recámara.

"Buenas noches, Cenicienta," me respondió justo cuando me di la vuelta para girar el pomo.

En el momento que cerré la puerta detrás de mí, presioné mi espalda contra ella, soltando un suspiro tembloroso. No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Nunca me habían besado de esa forma. Nunca había deseado tanto besar a alguien como deseaba a Edward allá afuera, en la sala. Pero no podía ser. Acababa de perder a alguien que había sido una parte importante de mi vida por años. No podía perder a Edward por no ser capaces de controlar nuestros deseos.

Vacilante, empecé a prepararme para dormir.

 ********TBL********

Una hora más tarde, seguía despierta. Mi mente estaba repitiendo nuestro beso una y otra vez, dejándome toda excitada. Las malditas hormonas del embarazo me estaban poniendo ansiosa y cachonda. Después de dar vueltas unas cien veces, me rendí a las sensaciones que el recuerdo de la boca de Edward en la mía provocó en mí.

Con cuidado, dejé que mis manos vagaran por mi cuerpo, mis pulgares rozando mis ya endurecidos pezones. Gemí bajito, cerrando mis ojos para saborear la sensación. Un par de veces, acaricié de allá para acá, endureciendo mis brotes como una piedra mientras mi mente evocaba imágenes de Edward besando y chupándome.

Una de mis manos se movió más abajo, introduciéndose en mis bragas mientras la otra seguía tentando mi sensible pezón. Jadeé en sorpresa por la cantidad de humedad que encontré entre mis piernas. Estaba segura que nunca antes había estado así de húmeda. Lentamente, mis dedos comenzaron a hacer círculos en mi hinchado clítoris, provocando que mordiera mi labio para tratar de impedir que gimiera con fuerza.

Dios, se sentía bien al fin tocarme dónde estaba caliente y necesitada, incluso si era por mi propia mano. Pero en mi fantasía, era Edward quién me acariciaba, deslizando un dedo en mi interior mientras su lengua lamía mi clítoris a punto de estallar. Con esa imagen en mi mente, solo se necesitó unos cuantos minutos antes de que explotara, tratando de contener los fuertes gemidos que habían tratado de salir a la superficie. Frotando frenéticamente, me esforcé por prolongar el orgasmo.

Por fin, me quedé ahí jadeando y sudorosa, pero relajada. Con una sonrisa en mi rostro, me giré sobre mi costado, cerrando los ojos.

Esa fue la primera vez que me masturbé pensando en Edward, pero ciertamente no sería la última vez.

 ********TBL********

* * *

 **(1) Siete Minutos en el Cielo: (Siete minutos en el Paraíso en España) es un juego en fiestas de adolescentes en el que dos personas deben estar 7 minutos en un armario o lugar cerrado haciendo lo que quieran, besarse, tocarse, tener sexy y todos los demás deben de fingir que no los escuchan. Los implicados pueden elegir no hacer nada, conversar o involucrarse en otra silenciosa actividad.**

* * *

 _ **¡Aaah pillina! Pobre, tan caliente por las hormonas y estando con semejante hombre, pero siendo tan terca como un burro, sí que va a sufrir. Como dice, no será la última vez que lo use a él para sentir algo de alivio. ¿Qué les pareció el capi? ¿Qué les gustó, qué les molesto? Estoy segura de saber que la frustró jejejeje. Pero, ¿entienden a Bella? ¿Se dan cuenta a qué le teme? Lo bueno es que Edward no se da por vencido, veremos si logra hacerla entender. ¿Y qué piensan de Tanya, será sincera? De Jessica no pregunto porque es evidente que es una perra. Estoy ansiosa de que me digan que les pareció. Recuerden que no cuesta nada escribir unas cuantas líneas para expresar su opinión, o un simple gracias ;)**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capi pasado: karen, Dayis, Ericastelo, Shikara65, Aime Cullen, liduvina, soledadcullen, Paola Lightwood, Cely Peralta, Gabriela Cullen, Danny, Laura Katherine, itsbeauvoir, Pam Malfoy Black, PEYCI CULLEN, somas, Brenda Cullenn, cary, Musser28, Antonia, lizdayanna, LeidaJim, YessyVL13, EmDreams Hunter, bbluelilas, Marie Sellory, Diablillo07, tulgarita, patymdn, Yoliki, dushakis, angelabarmtz, Roxy Sanchez, Wawis Cullen, sofiarp, rosy canul, Majin, niyus1205, Nilari, paosierra, ginnicullenswan, Sully YM, freedom2604, Merce, Kabum, Marttha Cullen Dollanganger, lauritacullenswan, lagie, Jane Bells, Hanna D.L, injoa, Tata XOXO, Manligrez, DenniChavez, Adriu, JeniZuluCullenM, Alba yasmin, Rosibel, Bertlin, EmmaBe, Mafer, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo que trataré que sea pronto.**_


	13. Cap 12: ¡Atrapados!

De nuevo les recuerdo que nada es mío, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y autora de la historia es **Payton79** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Mi compañera de armas está presente una vez más en esta traducción, gracias a mi querida Beta Erica Castelo por corregir todos mis horrores.**

* * *

 ********TBL********

 **Capítulo 12 – ¡Atrapados!**

 **EPOV**

Cuando Bella se fue a la cama, dejándome agitado y solo en medio de la sala, me tomó un minuto darme cuenta en realidad de lo que había pasado. _¡Ese beso! ¡Wow!_ Levanté mi mano de manera que mis dedos pudieran tocar ligeramente mis labios que cosquilleaban. Todavía podía sentir la boca de Bella en la mía y deseé profundamente que volviera y me permitiera besarla de nuevo.

Había besado a algunas mujeres en mi vida, pero nunca me había sentido cautivado por una de ellas—casi como si ella fuera una extensión de mí mismo. Cuando Bella se apartó de mí, sentí como si faltara una parte de mí.

Había sentido una conexión entre los dos desde el principio cuando nos conocimos en el bar, pero después de la maravillosa velada que juntos pasamos esta noche, sabía que estaba enamorado de ella. Y estaba muy seguro que ella también sentía algo más que amistad por mí, aunque tenía que admitir que entendía su razonamiento por no tratar de ser algo más y destinarnos potencialmente al fracaso—al menos lo entendía a cierto grado. Después de todo, ella acababa de salir de una relación a largo plazo que había terminado tan mal como podía. De modo que era normal que estuviera asustada de iniciar de nuevo. Sin importar lo que yo pensara y sintiera, tenía que aceptar su decisión.

Cuando me quedé ahí el tiempo suficiente para asegurarme que en verdad no iba a regresar, suspiré y de mala gana me preparé para dormir.

 ********TBL********

Después de dar vueltas por casi una hora, estaba jodidamente frustrado. Con los recuerdos de Bella en mi cabeza—de la aventura de una noche al beso de esta noche—mi estúpida erección casi me gritaba que hiciera algo con él. _¡Eres un hombre, Cullen! No te pajeas como un estúpido adolescente solo porque hay una chica en la habitación de al lado._

Entonces, repentinamente, se escucharon ruidos provenientes de dicha habitación. Al principio, pensé que Bella se había lastimado de alguna forma porque gimió en voz alta. Pero solo me tomó un segundo el darme cuenta de lo equivocada que era mi suposición. Un momento después, otro gemido bajo se filtró por la puerta cerrada. En ese momento caí en cuenta. Sus sonidos de placer solo significaban dos cosas: o estaba teniendo un sueño muy caliente, o "se estaba haciendo cargo de las cosas" ella misma.

Con los sonidos que Bella estaba haciendo y las imágenes que habían estado pasando por mi mente incluso antes de escucharla, ya no pude contenerme. Alcancé la botella de loción para manos de Bella que sabía estaba en la mesa auxiliar y eché una generosa porción en mi mano derecha. Una vez lubricada, la deslicé por dentro de la cintura de mis pantalones de pijama y rodeé mi palpitante polla con mis dedos, agarrando la base con firmeza. Despacio mientras la apretaba, la llevé hacia arriba hasta que mi pulgar se movió a través de la muy sensible punta, extendiendo el semen que ya estaba goteando.

La sensación que mis propias caricias estaban provocando combinada con el recuerdo de Bella retorciéndose debajo de mí, con sus ojos vidriosos por la lujuria, ya me tenía jadeando, pero los sonidos que venían desde la recámara casi hicieron que me corriera.

En mi mente, la imaginé tumbada en la cama, sus piernas abiertas, con una mano acariciando su pezón mientras la otra hacía perezosos círculos en torno a su clítoris. El pensar en ella dándose placer me hizo incrementar la velocidad de mis propios movimientos. La imaginé metiendo un dedo dentro de ella, humedeciéndolo para continuar frotando su hinchado centro. Mi polla estaba clamando por remplazar sus dedos, deslizarse en lo más profundo de ella y hacerla sisear por la sensación de plenitud. Otro gemido de Bella hizo que me frotara con más fuerza, imaginándola tirando de su pezón mientras penetraba su brillante coño con sus dedos. Esa simple idea casi me lleva a la cima.

Los ruidos que Bella estaba haciendo se volvieron más intensos, y a su vez, mi mano empezó a moverse más rápido, haciendo que mis dientes se apretaran con el esfuerzo de mantenerme callado. Justo cuando Bella dio un grito bajo, apenas alcancé a agarrar unos pañuelos desechables de la mesa para atrapar los largos chorros de semen que brotaron de mi palpitante polla mientras sofocaba los profundos gemidos que querían salir.

Me quedé jadeando, mi tensión liberada, pero ni de cerca satisfecho. Necesitaba algo real en vez de solo excitantes fantasías. Necesitaba a Bella: su piel sobre la mía, sus piernas envolviendo mi cintura.

Gemí en frustración cuando sentí que mi polla una vez más volvía a la vida. Quería a Bella no solo físicamente sino a un nivel mucho más emocional, pero sabía que ni de cerca estaba lista para eso, no después de la forma en que había actuado esta noche. Sin embargo, no me estaba dando por vencido. Pero me tomaría mi tiempo, con temor de asustarla. Solo esperaba que las cosas no fueran extrañas entre nosotros por la mañana.

Con esa idea en mente, poco a poco me fui quedando dormido.

 ********TBL********

Al igual que muchas otras mañanas en estas últimas semanas, desperté con el delicioso aroma a café y el sonido de Bella en la cocina, moviendo ollas y sartenes aquí y allá.

Aunque estaba ansioso por verla, estaba aterrorizado de encontrarla distante y avergonzada después de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Así que pretendí estar dormido por un poco más de tiempo hasta que reuní el valor para enfrentar la mañana potencialmente incómoda.

Bostezando y pasando las manos por mi cabello, que sin duda alguna apuntaba para toda dirección posible, caminé despacio hacia la cocina. Como siempre, cuando encontré a Bella haciendo su magia ahí, mi rostro esbozó una amplia sonrisa. Envuelta en su bata azul cielo de tela de toalla, estaba batiendo algo en un tazón grande.

"Buenos días, rayito de sol." Me saludó con una pequeña sonrisa tímida en su rostro cuando me vio entrando en la cocina.

"Buenos días, Becky," le respondí, agregando su mote cariñoso por si acaso, para recordarle la conexión que teníamos, sin importar lo que había pasado hace doce horas. "¿Huelo café?"

Se dio la vuelta, agarró una taza de la alacena y me sirvió. Luego le añadió un chorrito de leche y una cucharada de azúcar. Después de revolver un par de veces, me lo dio.

Como un adicto sufriendo de abstinencia, llevé la taza a mi boca y bebí un generoso trago. "Mmmm," gemí. No había nada mejor que comenzar el día con una taza de café. "Gracias por cuidar tan bien de mí."

"¿No es eso lo que hacen los amigos entre ellos?" Me preguntó con una linda sonrisa de suficiencia.

Sentí que los nudos en mi estómago se disolvían en seguida. Con ese pequeño comentario, Bella se había asegurado que no hubiera más que decirse sobre nuestro beso, y me alegraba que no tuviéramos que andarnos con cuidado con el otro.

"Sí, es cierto. Desearía poder hacerte el desayuno para variar, pero no creo que los huevos achicharrados y una tostada hecha cenizas sean muy nutricionales para ninguno de nosotros." Los dos nos reímos con fuerza y la tensión remanente finalmente se rompió.

"Eso sería un desperdicio de huevos y tostada." Bella sacudió su cabeza mientras ponía la masa para panqueques en la sartén. "Pero no me molesta cocinar. De hecho, lo disfruto."

 ********TBL********

 **BPOV**

¿Cuánto tiempo puede llevarse conseguir una pinta de Ben & Jerry de pie de queso con fresa? Edward se había ido hace como una hora en una carrera al supermercado para mitigar mi nuevo antojo. Él era realmente maravilloso con eso. Sin importar la hora del día o de la noche que expresaba mi deseo, él estaba de camino a conseguir cualquier delicia dulce o picante que quería casi al instante.

Me alegraba que nuestra cita de hace una semana no nos dejó en la posición incómoda en las que podría habernos dejado. De verdad había disfrutado el beso que compartimos—he soñado con ello todas las noches para ser honesta. Y la reacción física de Edward no había dejado duda de lo mucho que también le había gustado a él. Pero considerando que acababa de salir de una relación bastante larga, tenía miedo que si cedía a mis deseos, podrías terminar como una relación de consolación, y todo el mundo sabía que esas nunca duraban. Añade mis jodidas hormonas a la mezcla, y las cosas podrían ponerse realmente feas.

Mis manos acariciaron mi creciente vientre, sonriendo al pensar que Edward ya insistía en hablarle todos los días al bebé, aun cuando, a las dieciocho semanas sus oídos ni siquiera se habían desarrollado.

Un golpe en la puerta me sacó abruptamente de mi ensoñación. Ya que no esperábamos compañía—Emmett estaba trabajando y Rose salió de la ciudad—solo podría haber una persona en la puerta.

"Edward Cullen, ¿olvidaste tus llaves otra vez?" Grité de camino a dejarlo entrar. "Sabes el trabajo que me cuesta el siquiera levantarme de ese sofá," le dije en broma. Afortunadamente, el peso adicional no me estaba causando ningún problema hasta ahora. "Puedes empezar a pensar en la forma de compensarme por—"

Me detuve a media oración cuando abrí la puerta, y en vez de Edward, estaba una mujer muy bien vestida a finales de sus cuarenta o principios de sus cincuenta. Su cabello era de un castaño claro rojizo, sus ojos castaños claros. Aunque estaba segura que no la había visto antes, había algo familiar en ella.

Los ojos de la mujer bajaron por mi cuerpo, contemplando toda mi figura, deteniéndose por un minuto en mi vientre ligeramente curveado. Me sentí muy expuesta con mis pantalones de yoga negros y mi ajustada camiseta blanca sin mangas, dejando a la vista mi pequeña pancita.

"Disculpe, pero estoy aquí para ver a mi hijo," dijo con voz calmada y algo fría. "Usted debe ser la nueva novia, supongo."

Traté de tragar mis nervios. Sin saber si debería corregirla o no, decidí no comentar nada en lo absoluto. Después de todo, por ahora, Rose, Emmett, Alice y Jasper eran las únicas personas que conocían la verdadera historia. "Hola, señora Cullen. Por favor, pase. Edward salió a comprar algunas cosas. Volverá en cualquier momento." Le hice un gesto para que entrara al departamento pasando junto a mí.

Deteniéndose en medio de la sala, parecía estar haciendo inventario de sus alrededores. Seguí sus ojos y comprendí lo que debía estar viendo. La almohada, la manta y las sábanas de Edward dobladas y colocadas en una ordenada pila junto al sofá, algunas de mis revistas regadas alrededor de la mesita de café, y varios de mis bolsos colgados de un gancho en la puerta del armario del frente. Mordí mi labio, al darme cuenta que debería ser obvio que vivía aquí.

"Um, ¿le gustaría algo de beber?" Le pregunté para romper el silencio.

"Agua estaría bien. Gracias," la señora Cullen dijo al tomar asiento en el sofá.

Le di la espalda y estaba agradecida por una razón para escapar de su escrutinio por un momento. Tomé unas cuantas respiraciones profundas mientras rebuscaba en la alacena y el refrigerador, pero cuando se volvió evidente que estaba haciendo tiempo, cerré mis ojos por un segundo y entonces regresé al sofá.

"Aquí tiene," le dije al mismo tiempo que colocaba el vaso en la mesita de café frente a la madre de Edward.

"Gracias, señorita..." Respondió, dejando suspendida la oración para que me diera cuenta que no conocía mi nombre.

"Swan, mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero, por favor, llámeme Bella." Le tendí mi mano, y después de verla con cuidado por un momento, la estrechó brevemente.

Sintiéndome extraña de pie frente a ella, miré alrededor y decidí sentarme en el sillón que estaba al otro lado de la mesa.

Después de un momento largo e incómodo de silencio, la señora Cullen empezó a hablar. "Entonces, ¿asumo correctamente que está viviendo aquí con mi hijo, considerando la cantidad de cosas suyas en el departamento de él?"

No estaba siendo hostil o incluso dura, pero su tono era increíblemente frío y de alguna forma condescendiente.

"Um, sí. Hubo un incendio en mi edificio hace algunas semanas, y mi departamento sufrió daño severo por el agua." Para mantener mis dedos ocupados, comencé a juguetear con el almohadón que había colocado en mi regazo para ocultar a Frijolito de los entrometidos ojos de su abuela.

Ella levantó su ceja, lo que provocó que su rostro tomara una expresión escéptica. "Si no estoy totalmente equivocada, su casero—o más bien dicho el seguro de él—tiene que pagarle un alojamiento alternativo por el tiempo que no pueda vivir en su propio departamento."

Sabía que tenía razón porque había hablado con Jasper al respecto justo después del incendio. Pero Edward había insistido en que me quedara con él, y en vez de lo otro, poner el dinero del seguro en una cuenta de banco. "Eso fue lo que dijo Jasper, pero Edward me persuadió para quedarme aquí." Comencé a morder mi labio inferior porque la madre de Edward me estaba poniendo cada vez más ansiosa.

Pareció considerar mi respuesta por un minuto mientras permitía que su mirada vagara una vez más.

"¿Qué hace para ganarse la vida—señorita Swan, dijo, verdad?" Preguntó sin ninguna pizca de emoción.

"Bella, por favor," le dije otra vez. "Soy editora para McCormack & Hayes. He estado trabajando para ellos por dos años ya. Mi especialidad son las novelas históricas."

Y hubo silencio de nuevo. Hablar con Esme Cullen era peor que hablar con una pared. No que alguna vez hubiera hablado con alguna, pero en ese momento, esa idea era increíblemente tentadora si significaba escapar de esta tortuosa conversación. Sentí que me invadió un alivio abrumador cuando escuché una llave entrando en la cerradura, y un momento después, la puerta se abrió.

"Lo siento, Becky, pero tal parece que todo Chicago quiere hoy helado de pie de queso con fresa. Tuve que atravesar la mitad de la ciudad para conseguirte un poco. Espero que Frijolito no haya sufrido un coma por baja de azúcar duran—". Se paró en seco en el momento que vio a su madre sentada en nuestra sala.

"Hola, Edward," lo saludó, sin ningún cambio perceptible en la calidez en su voz a como la había escuchado cuando habló conmigo.

Los ojos de Edward estaban abiertos como platos con lo que tenía que ser conmoción. "Madre, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"¿No puede una madre venir a ver a su hijo?" Preguntó con fingida indignación.

Dicho hijo resopló en respuesta. "Nunca lo has hecho antes, así que disculpa si me parece extraño."

La señora Cullen levantó sus manos en rendición. "Está bien, me descubriste. Tenía curiosidad. Me topé con Jessica Stanley hace unos días, y me contó que se encontró contigo y la señorita Swan cuando estaban en una cita. Así que naturalmente me intrigó saber qué estaba pasando. ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, Edward?"

Él se sentó en el reposabrazos de mi sillón, rodeando mis hombros con su brazo. "Ya conociste a mi novia," le dijo con tono firme.

Fue una reacción irracional, pero mi corazón dio un pequeño salto al escucharlo decir esas palabras, sin importar lo falsas que eran. Levanté la vista para verlo mirando fijamente a su madre, pero su mano apretó mi hombro de modo tranquilizador.

"Eso supuse," fue su cortante respuesta. "Y está viviendo aquí, contigo."

Aunque no era una pregunta, él respondió de todos modos. "Sí, así es."

Después de lo que sentí como una eternidad con Edward y su madre fulminándose con la mirada, ella volvió su cabeza lentamente para mirarme en vez de a él.

"Señorita Swan, ¿me daría un momento a solas con mi hijo, por favor?" Las palabras eran educadas pero su tono fue despectivo.

No estaba segura si debía estar enojada con ella por tratarme como si no fuera nadie o contenta por poder dejar la más que incómoda situación. Decidí optar por lo segundo y comencé a levantarme, solo para sentir a Edward sentarme de nuevo de forma delicada pero con firmeza.

"Bella se queda. No puedes mangonearla como al personal de tu casa. Ella es libre de hacer lo que quiera."

Ella estrechó ligeramente sus ojos. "Si fuera mi empleada, no se le hubiera pedido sino que le hubiera dicho que se fuera. Hay una diferencia."

"Madre, no es siempre lo qué dices sino cómo lo dices." Edward se puso firme.

Antes de que el ambiente se pusiera más intenso, decidí ponerle fin.

"Está bien, Edward. Tengo que hacer algunas cosas en la recámara de todos modos. Solo, tómense su tiempo." Miré de la señora Cullen a su hijo, asegurándole, no verbalmente, que estaba bien.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí, pero de alguna forma no pude obligarme a alejarme. En vez de eso, me quedé de espaldas a la puerta, mi cabeza hacia un lado para presionar mi oído contra la madera.

"Eso fue completamente innecesario," escuché que Edward le siseó a su madre.

Ella no le respondió. En vez de eso hubo un momento de silencio hasta que escuché su voz de nuevo.

"¿Esa chica está embarazada, Edward?" La señora Cullen preguntó en un tono acusatorio.

Casi pude escucharlo respirar para calmarse. "Sí, lo está," dijo con firmeza.

Sus siguientes palabras fueron urgentes y sonaron tensas. "¿Eres el padre?"

"Por supuesto, que sí. Ella es mi novia, después de todo," Edward sonó exasperado y furioso al mismo tiempo.

Su madre debió haberse puesto de pie porque escuché el chasquido de sus tacones sobre el piso de madera de la sala.

"No puedo creerlo. ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes de conocerla, de todos modos?" Aunque al principio pareció intentar mantener el volumen bajo, ahora estaba a punto de perder el control.

La voz de Edward en respuesta fue igual de dura. "Lo suficiente."

Otra vez, se escucharon unos cuantos chasquidos de los tacones. "¿Tienes idea de lo que esto significa? ¿Cómo crees que reaccionará tu padre con esas noticias?" En ese momento, no estaba segura si estaba cabreada o más bien temerosa de su hijo.

"No es de su puta incumbencia," gritó Edward. "Tampoco tuya. Sé malditamente bien lo que estoy haciendo."

"Si estás tan seguro de ti mismo y tu situación, ¿por qué no nos lo habías dicho todavía? ¿Ella está de acuerdo con ser tu pequeño y sucio secreto?" Su madre replicó con una voz demasiado tranquila.

Un escalofrío bajó por mi espalda y mi estómago comenzó a revolverse por primera vez en semanas. Yo me había hecho esa misma pregunta varias veces en los últimos meses cuando Edward no hablaba de sus padres. Todo el tiempo, esperé que tuviera sus razones, y después de conocer hoy a su madre, empiezo a entender. Pero aun así, necesitaba escuchar que él respondiera a su pregunta.

"No, ella no es un secreto. De hecho, Alice y Jasper lo saben, Y todos los demás que me importan. No les he dicho porque no tiene nada que ver con ustedes, y sabía que armarían un alboroto. Esto es entre ella y yo y _nuestro_ futuro. ¡No se metan en esto!"

La voz de Edward estaba llena de determinación y las náuseas en mi estómago disminuyeron. Él no titubeó. No estaba avergonzado de mí o Frijolito. Nos había estado protegiendo de la bruja de su madre. Y si ella ya se estaba comportando como una arpía, solo podía imaginarme cómo era su padre.

"Si así es como lo ves, he terminado aquí. No escuchas razones. Pero estoy segura que tu padre tendrá una o dos cosas que decir. Buena suerte con eso." Después de sus mordaces palabras, se escuchó la puerta principal cerrándose.

Por varios minutos me quedé donde estaba, con miedo de hacer ruido. Además de mi respiración, no oí nada en el departamento. Escuché con atención, pero no pude distinguir lo que Edward estaba haciendo. Así que, cuando ya no puede soportar la tensión, abrí la puerta sin hacer ruido. Asomándome en la sala, encontré a Edward sentado en la silla que yo había dejado vacía, su cabeza entre sus manos.

Tan silenciosa como pude, me acerqué a él, colocando una reconfortante mano sobre su cabeza agachada. Él dejó caer lentamente sus manos, y sentí que algo de la tensión lo dejaba.

"Bueno, eso salió bien," murmuró con sarcasmo.

"¿Tú crees?" Le pregunté, incapaz de imaginar un peor resultado.

En respuesta, Edward soltó un resoplido. "¿Qué tanto escuchaste?" Elevó sus preocupados ojos para encontrar los míos.

En vez de responder a su pregunta, mordí mi labio, sintiéndome atrapada escuchando a escondidas.

"Eso pensé," comentó con ironía. "No puedo imaginar lo mal que se escuchó eso para ti, pero no conoces a mi padre. Tenía una buena razón por la que no les dije antes. Con él no será tan fácil."

Aunque me estaba hablando a mí, parecía estar diciéndoselo a sí mismo, como si hubiese olvidado que yo estaba escuchando. Un momento después, sus ojos volvieron de golpe hacia los míos, y con un movimiento rápido se levantó de su asiento y se cernió sobre mí, la curva de mi pancita casi tocando su estómago.

"Tienes que creerme que no estoy avergonzado de ti o Frijolito. Solo quería mantener fuera del radar de mi padre tanto tiempo como fuera posible. No quiero que te lastime o te ponga bajo mucho estrés. Él puede ser bastante… intenso." Los ojos de Edward penetraban los míos, mostrándome solo honestidad y preocupación.

"Te creo. Me contaste lo suficiente sobre tus padres para entenderte. Y él no me afectará, te lo prometo." Me esforcé por ocultar el escalofrío que recorrió mi cuerpo. Tal vez nunca conocería al doctor Cullen, y todavía seguiría siendo muy pronto.

Con ternura, colocó una mano en mi pancita, su pulgar la acariciaba suavemente. "Mis padres se pueden ir al infierno. Ustedes son las personas más importantes en mi vida, Frijolito y tú."

En ese instante, sentí que algo estaba revoloteando en mi estómago. Era una sensación extraña, diferente a todo lo que había sentido antes. Mis labios se curvearon en una sonrisa, y mis ojos comenzaron aguarse tan pronto comprendí lo que estaba pasando.

"Bella, ¿qué pasa?" Edward me preguntó, la confusión y preocupación en su tono.

No parecía que fuera capaz de hablar. En vez de eso, coloqué mi mano sobre la de Edward, tomándome un momento para procesarlo. "Frijolito. Lo sentí moverse," le susurré en asombro.

Su mirada se posó en nuestras manos unidas, luego volvió a subir para clavarse en la mía, una sonrisa feliz haciendo su rostro imposiblemente más hermoso. Luego su expresión se volvió nostálgica.

"Desearía poder sentirlo también," dijo con anhelo en su voz.

"Lo harás," le aseguré con convicción. "Solo tienes que tener un poco de paciencia." Podía ver que estaba tratando de levantar sus ánimos. "¿Notaste que se movió cuando tocaste mi vientre?" Le pregunté, con la esperanza de que esa idea lo hiciera sentir mejor.

Su sonrisa se hizo torcida, y con eso, supe que se sentía mejor. "Sí. ¿Crees que sabe que soy su papi?"

Me reí entre dientes por lo lindo que era. "Claro que sí. Después de todo, le hablas todos los días."

El extraño revoloteo estaba de nuevo ahí, y de repente, todo me pareció mucho más real. Éramos tres, y no había nada que el doctor y la señora Cullen podrían hacer al respecto. _¡Usen lo mejor que tengan! Lo lograremos—eso espero._

* * *

 _ **Bueno, les presento a la señora Esme Cullen, ¿qué tal les pareció la progenitora de Edward? Y si así es ella, ¿se imaginan a 'papito querido'? De hecho, en el siguiente capi lo conocerán. ¿Qué fue lo que más les gustó del capi? ¿Qué fue lo que más odiaron? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y sobre todo espero que me hagan saber su opinión, saben que disfruto de leer sus reviews y es una muestra de su agradecimiento que muestra que mi trabajo no es en vano.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron el suyo en el capítulo anterior: Ome Taisho, paosierra, Paola Lightwood, Laura Katherine, Merce, YessyVL13, Cathaysa, Danny, Sandy56, Hanna D.L, cary, Naye15, itsbeauvoir, adriu, Diablillo07, Gabriela Cullen, Antonia, PEYCI CULLEN, angelabarmtz, Shikara65, glow0718, Carmenc03, Wawis Cullen, lagie, DBMR1, Pam Malfoy Black, Manligrez, injoa, freedom2604, Brenda Cullenn, Sully YM, soledadcullen, ValeWhitlockGrey, rosy canul, Jane Bells, Alba yasmin, DenniChavez, lizdayanna, Roxy Sanchez, ginnicullenswan, Ericastelo, bbluelilas, tulgarita, LeidaJim, Mafer, Tata XOXO, Sei, patymdn, Yoliki, Jazmin Li, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente capi.**_

 _ **PD. Esta historia está postulada para las nominaciones del premio al mejor fanfic del año en el grupo de Facebook FFAD (Fanfiction Addiction) Si realmente han disfrutado de leerlo hasta ahora, por favor muestren su apoyo con un voto para que quede entre los cinco finalistas. En cuanto se logre, les subo otro capi de la historia. ¿Qué dicen? ¡Muestren su cariño!**_


	14. Cap 13: Lo que papito quiere

De nuevo les recuerdo que nada es mío, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y autora de la historia es **Payton79** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Mi compañera de armas está presente una vez más en esta traducción, gracias a mi querida Beta Erica Castelo por corregir todos mis horrores.**

* * *

 ********TBL********

 **Capítulo 13 – Lo que papi quiere**

 **EPOV**

Al parecer había recibido una última prórroga antes de que la cólera de mi padre descendiera sobre mí. No lo había visto en todo el lunes, lo que era raro en él. Si mi madre le había contado lo que descubrió durante su visita sorpresa—y estaba seguro que lo había hecho—entonces, él nunca hubiese dejado que pasara ni un día antes de acosarme al respecto.

Después de escabullirme por el hospital la mayor parte de mi turno, tratando de evitar toparme con él, decidí tomar el toro por los cuernos y preguntar por su paradero. Una parte de mí se sintió aliviada de escuchar que estaba en una conferencia hasta el miércoles, pero la otra parte solo quería terminar con esto de una vez, y tener que esperar su reprimenda por otros tres días era tortura pura.

Opté por ignorar la sensación de una sentencia inminente y en vez de eso disfrutar del tiempo que tenía con Bella. Era tarde cuando regresé a casa, ya que había dejado el hospital a las diez de la noche, pero estaba seguro que ella todavía estaría despierta. Siempre lo estaba, a menos que le mandara un mensaje o la llamara para avisarle que llegaría más tarde de la medianoche.

Para compensar mi llegada tarde, me detuve en una tienda de comestibles de camino a casa para satisfacer su obsesión más reciente: papas fritas con sal y vinagre.

Abrí la puerta del departamento tan silenciosamente como pude. Sin querer despertarla en caso de que la encontrara dormida en el sofá, entré de puntillas, dejando mi maletín en el suelo junto a la entrada sin hacer ruido. La televisión estaba encendida y Bella estaba sentada en el sofá, pero no dormida. En lugar de eso, la escuché sollozar dolorosamente. Mi pecho se apretó al escuchar el sonido, y ansioso por saber lo que estaba pasando, me apresuré a su lado.

"Oye, Becky, ¿qué pasó? ¿Algo está mal?" Me lancé al asiento libre junto a ella, rodeando con mis brazos su tembloroso cuerpo y atrayéndola hacia mi pecho.

"¿Has… _hipido_ … has visto… _hipido_ … el comercial donde… _hipido_ … al chico… _hipido_ … le regalan un coche… _hipido_ … por su cumpleaños número dieciséis… _hipido_ …?" Hizo una pausa, soplándose la nariz.

Mi mente iba a toda velocidad, tratando de recordar un anuncio con un chico y un coche que pudiera hacer totalmente miserable a alguien de esa forma, pero mi mente estaba totalmente en blanco. Lo único que recordaba era un comercial de un nuevo coche europeo donde los padres lo eligen por sus geniales distintivos de seguridad, pero todos los que salen ahí estaban sonriendo.

"¿Te refieres al anuncio donde dicen que el coche es más seguro que un tanque? ¿Qué tiene de triste?"

Bella se echó hacia atrás, con grandes y enrojecidos ojos marrones mirándome con incredulidad. "¿Cómo es que… _hipido_ … no lo entiendes?" Se limpió la nariz con el pañuelo desechable otra vez, sorbiéndosela todo el tiempo. "Con ese coche… _hipido_ … él se va a ir y… _hipido_ … entonces… _hipido_ … me quedaré completamente sola." Chillando la última palabra, se estrelló otra vez contra mi pecho.

Seguía sin entenderlo. "¿Cuándo vas a quedarte sola?" Mis manos acariciaron su espalda mientras ella se aferraba a mi camisa.

"¡Frijolito! Va a recibir un coche… _sollozo_ … entonces va a dejarme… _sollozo_ … y me quedaré completamente sola." Bella jadeó y sollozó alternativamente.

Así que, a eso se referían los libros al decir que las hormonas del embarazo ponían a las mujeres todas llorosas. Al menos, ahora sabía qué la había hecho llorar. ¿Qué podría decir sobre eso? Viéndola así de miserable me partió el corazón, pero no tenía idea de cómo resolverlo.

"Tranquila, Bella. Frijolito todavía no ha nacido aún. No va a dejarte en los próximos dieciocho años." Fue un débil intento por calmarla, y en seguida supe que mis palabras habían errado el efecto previsto.

Resuello, resuello. "Pero finalmente, él me dejará. Y entonces seré una vieja solterona solitaria." Las últimas palabras salieron con timidez, pero podía sentir su miedo.

"No, no será así. Siempre seremos una familia—tú, yo, Frijolito, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie… y supongo que no nos desharemos de Emmett. Siempre estaremos ahí para todos." Continué acariciando su espalda, y despacio pude sentirla calmarse debajo de mis manos.

"¿Lo prometes?" Bella preguntó esperanzada.

Sonreí para mí mismo. "Sí, lo prometo." Y lo decía en serio. No tenía intenciones de dejarla nunca.

Nos quedamos en silencio, solo abrazándonos por un rato, hasta que algo se me ocurrió. "¿Por qué siempre nos referimos a Frijolito como un _él_? La doctora Sinclair no pudo determinar el sexo durante la última ecografía, de modo que _él_ bien podría ser una _ella_." Tenía el mismo presentimiento que Bella de que íbamos a tener un niñito, pero solo preguntaba para tener algo qué discutir, para distraerla de sus pensamientos negativos de antes.

"En primer lugar, no podemos llamarlo _eso_. Es irrespetuoso. Y estoy prácticamente segura que es un niñito con cabello rojizo y ojos verdes, igualito que su papi." Podía escuchar claramente la sonrisa en su voz al decir esas últimas palabras.

Escuchar que ella imaginaba que nuestro hijo se parecía a mí hizo que mi corazón se llenara de emoción. Pensé en ello por un momento, pero aunque creía que íbamos a tener un niño, me hubiese encantado tener una pequeña mini Bella. "¿Qué pasa si yo me imagino una niñita con la cabeza llena de rizos oscuros y grandes ojos marrones como su mami?" Mis palabras fueron más una broma que serias, y estaba segura que Bella lo sabía.

"Na," respondió después de un momento de silencio reflexivo. "Estoy segura que es un niño." Acunó su mejilla contra mi pecho en una posición que había aprendido, le encantaba.

"Para no correr riesgos, deberíamos pensar en nombres para los dos, niño y niña."

Sin hacer muchos malabares con Bella, me quité mis zapatos y subí mis pies en la mesita de café colocándome en una posición más cómoda. La película que había estado viendo estaba otra vez en pantalla, y era una película de amor que no había visto antes.

Finalmente, sentí que Bella se relajaba completamente contra mí, y estaba seguro que se había quedado dormida. Eso era extraño. Siempre que nos tocábamos mientras estaba despierta, aunque parecía disfrutarlo y algunas veces incluso buscaba ansiosa el contacto, siempre estaba un poco tensa e insegura, apartándose antes de que pasara demasiado tiempo. Pero cada vez que veíamos la televisión juntos, sin importar nuestra posición original, cuando se quedaba dormida, siempre comenzaba a acurrucarse contra mí. Esos eran los momentos que yo más disfrutaba. En esos momentos, estaba seguro que ella sentía por mí lo mismo que yo por ella, aun cuando ella no podía o no quería permitirse esos sentimientos mientras estaba consciente.

Cada vez que se abrazaba a mí de esa forma, me sentía tentado a dejarla en mis brazos el resto de la noche. Pero sabía que tenía que soltarla y despertarla en algún momento, de otra forma su espalda no me lo perdonaría. Sin embargo, esa noche, me permití una hora completa de abrazar a Bella, tratando de olvidar el inminente regreso de mi padre, antes de que por fin la pusiera en la cama. Si solo pudiéramos quedarnos para siempre en nuestra burbuja.

 ********TBL********

El miércoles a las cinco y media de la tarde, estaba seguro que había conseguido pasar otro día sin ver a mi padre. Se suponía que regresaría de su conferencia en LA en algún momento de ese día pero no volvería al hospital hasta el jueves. Mi turno terminaba a las seis, y había empezado a arreglar todo para irme cuando alguien me agarró del brazo y me metió en el cuarto vacío más cercano.

Con su abrigo de lana puesto, mi padre parecía haberse venido directamente desde el aeropuerto para emboscarme. No dijo una palabra antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de nosotros, entonces se giró de pronto para encararme, y supe exactamente lo que venía.

"¿Maldición, estás loco, Edward?" Dijo con los dientes apretados sin ninguna introducción.

Enojarme era mi reacción acostumbrada a sus alegaciones, pero por lo general permanecía calmado y callado para tranquilizarlo. Hoy no tanto. Su tono condescendiente y su actitud venenosa me enfurecieron totalmente. "Hola a ti también, padre," le respondí con sarcasmo. "¿Tuviste un buen viaje?"

"¡No quieras hacerte el listo! ¿En qué estabas pensando al caer con esa cazafortunas con la que estás viviendo en tu departamento?" Su voz era áspera, sus ojos penetraban en los míos.

"¡Bella no es una cazafortunas!" Le contradije con firmeza. "Es una mujer maravillosa."

"Una mujer maravillosa que consiguió preñarse para vivir de ti el resto de su vida. Escuchó tu apellido y aparecieron signos de dólares en sus ojos. Por amor de Dios, Edward, ese es el truco más viejo que existe. ¿Al menos estás seguro que el bebé es tuyo?" Gritó con indignación.

Mis puños estaban cerrados a mis costados, y requirió de un gran esfuerzo el contenerme de atacar físicamente al hombre que me engendró. "Primero que nada, ella no sabía mi apellido cuando se embarazó. Nos conocimos en un bar y terminamos juntos en la cama. Segundo, no está _viviendo_ de mí. No acepta ni un centavo de mí a menos que la obligue. Y por último, el bebé es mío. Eso está fuera de toda duda." Le escupí las palabras como si quisiera deshacerme de un mal sabor de boca.

"¡Demonios, eres más estúpido de lo que pensé! ¿No te enseñé nada?" Exasperado, estaba tirando de su cabello. "¿Embarazaste a una extraña? ¿Alguna vez has escuchado de los condones? ¡Maldición, se _supone_ que eres un doctor!" Se estaba paseando en la habitación, sacudiendo la cabeza. "¿Le hicieron una prueba de paternidad? Te prohíbo pagarle un centavo más antes de que pruebe que es realmente tu hijo."

"No que sea de tu incumbencia, pero estábamos borrachos, y ella estaba tomando anticonceptivos." Por supuesto, no lo sabía entonces, pero no tenía que decírselo. "Y no puedes prohibirme hacer nada, padre. Soy adulto, y _soy_ doctor. Y no voy a arriesgarme a lastimar a mi hijo no nacido al llevar a cabo un procedimiento peligroso para confirmar lo que ya sé." Estaba furioso, lo bastante tenso como para explotar en cualquier momento.

Mi padre se quedó callado por unos segundos, nuestra respiración agitada el único ruido en la habitación. Cuando empezó a hablar de nuevo, su voz era calmada y controlada, pero letal al entregar su mensaje. "Esa chica es una donnadie, Edward. Si te atas a ella por culpa, no llegarás a ninguna parte. Te quedarás atrapado en la mediocridad por el resto de tu vida. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que significará para ti, para todos nosotros, si admites abiertamente tener un hijo bastardo?"

"¿Y a ti qué te importa?" Mi pecho subía y bajaba por la agitación. "Es _mi_ hijo y _mi_ vida. _Nuestra_ — ¡Bella y mía!"

Acostumbrado a que siguiera sus órdenes si poner resistencia, por un momento le tomó desprevenido mi persistencia. " _Wow_ , ella debe de ser un buen polvo por la forma en la que te tiene controlado."

Él soltó un resoplido, y yo me sentí asqueado. Hirviendo dentro de mí estaba la necesidad abrumadora de golpear a mi padre justo en la cara, pero estaba paralizado en mi lugar, sintiendo como si una pésima película de horror se estuviera proyectando frente a mí.

"He invertido demasiado dinero, tiempo y esfuerzo en tu educación y preparar el camino para ti como para dejarte destruirlo todo por un error sentimental. Espero que te hagas cargo del problema."

Fruncí el ceño, sin entender en realidad, pero se alzaron todos los vellos de mi cuerpo a medida que el miedo avanzaba lentamente por mi espalda. "¿Hacerme cargo?" Pregunté con voz vacilante.

Me estrechó los ojos. "Te deshaces de ella y del niño. Págale. Por lo que me dijo tu madre, puede que todavía haya tiempo para terminar el embarazo."

"¡No!" Dije con voz ahogada. "Ella no haría eso. Nosotros nunca haríamos eso."

"Bueno, si no eres lo bastante hombre como para eliminar adecuadamente tu error… Entonces págale para que desaparezca muy lejos y se lleve al bastardo con ella. Y, Edward, asegúrate muy bien de que nunca use nuestro apellido; esa cosa nunca se le debe conocer como un Cullen." Se acercó un poco y su voz no tenía muestra de ninguna emoción salvo por un tono amenazador. "Te doy hasta Navidad para que encuentres una solución a esta escandalosa situación en la que te has metido, de lo contrario, puedo asegurártelo: te arrepentirás por un largo tiempo, mi querido hijo." Con esas palabras, salió rápidamente de la habitación, dejándome con intensas ganas de vomitar mis entrañas.

 ********TBL********

"Oye, hombre, ¿qué te pasó?" Emmett me preguntó juguetonamente cuando me encontró en el cuarto de casilleros, sentado en una banca con mi cabeza entre mis manos. Pero después de verme de cerca, al instante se puso serio. "¿Algún problema con Bella o el bebé?"

Sacudí la cabeza. "No, ellos están bien, gracias a Dios."

"Entonces, ¿por qué te ves como si hubiera muerto tu cachorro?"

Inhalé una vez, luego me enderecé. "Mi padre me forzó a hablar de Bella. Me puso un ultimátum para deshacerme de ella."

Emmett se me quedó mirando por un largo rato antes de tomar el control. "Vamos, quítate el uniforme. Vamos a ir a Willy's." Emmett se dio la vuelta y empezó a cambiarse de su ropa de trabajo. "Necesitas una buena charla entre hombres y al menos una de las tres jotas—Jack, Jim o Johnny."

 ********TBL********

Dos horas y una interpretación bastante desagradable de la discusión con mi padre después, estábamos inmersos en una botella de Johnny Walker.

"¿Y qué planeas hacer ahora?" Emmett preguntó antes de beberse de un trago otra copa.

Me encogí de hombros, girando el vaso en mis manos. "Voy a llamar un taxi e ir a casa con Bella." En mis oídos soné bastante normal, pero sabía que estaba arrastrando las palabras.

"Me refiero a tu papá, idiota." Me quitó el vaso para llenarlo.

"Nada. No voy a correrla. Demonios, la amo, Em. Ella es mi Cenicienta, con el sujetador perdido y todo. ¡Ella es mía! Todavía no lo sabe, pero ella es mi 'felices para siempre'. Mi papá se puede ir a la mierda." Como si fuera a darle a mis palabras más peso, drené el líquido marrón y le hizo un gesto a Emmett para que me sirviera otro.

"Estás divagando, _Geekward_. Pero, ¿qué eso del sujetador?" Se rio entre dientes como un borracho.

"Amigo, esa primera noche dejó el sujetador en mi casa," le expliqué a la defensiva.

Él estalló en carcajadas. "Tienes un cerebro enfermo y afeminado, Eddie, mi muchacho. Cenicienta, _wow_ , eso es muy gracioso."

Lo dejé divertirse por un rato, azotando su mano en su muslo. Cuando se centró otra vez en su bebida, le confesé lo que todavía no le había contado a nadie hasta ahora. "Estoy buscando un departamento para Bella, el bebé y yo. Tengo a un agente de bienes raíces buscando el lugar perfecto."

Emmett se tomó la bebida de un trago, luego levantó sus manos. "A ver, espera un momento. Ni siquiera son pareja."

"Pero vamos a ser una familia." Llené nuestros vasos de nuevo. En los últimos treinta minutos, habíamos bebido considerablemente más rápido.

"Para que lo sepas, eso le enviará un mensaje muy claro a tu padre. ¿Estás preparado para eso?"

Fijando la mirada en mi bebida, consideré mi respuesta. "No estoy seguro, pero tengo que empezar a defender las cosas que quiero. Y no hay nada que quiera más que Bella y Frijolito. No puedo permitirle que me mangonee para siempre."

 ********TBL********

"Ediiiii," Em dijo con dificultad cuando salimos de _Willy's_ , el aire fresco me golpeó como un mazo, incrementando mi confusión por la embriaguez. "¿Eeeestás seguro que no quieres quedarte en mi casa? Eeeestá sssolo aaa la vuelta de la esssquina."

Sacudiendo mi cabeza como si no pesara nada, me esforcé por responderle, aunque mi lengua se sentía casi inmóvil en mi boca. "Graciassss hooombre, pelo tengo que ir a casa con Belllla. Oyeee, ahí hayyy un taxi." Lo paré y el conductor se detuvo para dejarme entrar. "Adiós, Em. Graciassss por eeeescuchar. Noooss vemos."

Después de varios intentos para decirle al conductor mi dirección, me dejé caer en el asiento y me quedé dormido.

 ********TBL********

Aunque le había mandado un mensaje a Bella para informarle que llegaría tarde. Estaba sorprendido que seguía despierta cuando llegué a casa. Y estaba muy agradecido por eso, ya que alguien había cambiado mis llaves. Ninguna de ellas quería entrar en la cerradura. Al parecer ella escuchó mis torpes intentos, porque en algún momento, simplemente abrió la puerta.

"Becky," la saludé con mi más grande sonrisa de borracho, envolviéndola en fuerte abrazo. "¡Estás levantada! Estoy muuuuy contento de que me esperaras." Murmuré en su cabello. _Dios, olía tan maravilloso, fresas, vainilla y alguna otra mierda_. De modo que, de forma deliberada, inhalé profundamente.

"Edward, ¿estás borracho?" Me preguntó, apartándose, sus cejas fruncidas.

"Bah," le hice un gesto con mi mano sin darle importancia. "Sssoolo un pooooquuuitín." Levanté mi mano, mostrándole la cantidad exacta manteniendo mi pulgar y dedo índice separados por sola una fracción de centímetro.

Preocupación y diversión luchaban en su rostro, pero supongo que ganó la preocupación. "Ven, vamos a llevarte al sofá, amigo."

Recargándome en Bella, logramos llegar, y me dejé caer en los suaves cojines mientras ella empezaba a tratar de desvestirme. "Si me queles desnudo, nena, solo tienessss que decirlo," dije con dificultad con lo que pensé era una _sexy_ sonrisa engreída pero probablemente era todo menos eso.

Ella respondió con un gracioso resoplido. "Dudo que me seas útil en tu estado actual."

Ya me había quitado mis zapatos y calcetines.

"Oh, nena, fui baasstante capaz la noche que hicimos a Frijolito. ¿Quieres hacer otro intento?" Di un hipido, riéndome de mí mismo porque sonaba muy borracho. _¡Divertidísimo!_

"Gracias, semental, pero estoy bien aquí." Tiró de mi camisa de manga larga por encima de mi cabeza, dejándome con la camiseta. "Vamos, casanova, acuéstate." Poniendo sus manos en mis hombros, me dio un empujón para que mi confundido cerebro cediera, y terminé tumbado de espaldas. Luego abrió mi cinturón, desabrochó el botón de mis _jeans_ y bajó mi cierre.

La forma en que sus diestros dedos trabajaron en las inmediaciones de mi polla provocó que volviera a la vida. "Ten cuidado, nena, eesstás liberando a la bestia." Risitas con resoplidos escaparon de mi garganta. Caramba, _no estaba para nada sexy en este momento_.

"Tendré cuidado de no provocarla," Bella respondió con una juguetona voz seria.

Mis labios formaron un puchero que la hizo reír con fuerza. Sacudiendo su cabeza, puso la manta sobre mí, asegurándose de que estuviera arropado cómodamente.

"Gracias, Becky, por cuuuiidar tan bien de mí," murmuré, ya medio dormido.

"De nada," me susurró, pasando sus dedos por mi cabello. Después de una larga pausa, con mi mente desorientada medio en sueños, creí escuchar su voz otra vez. "¿Qué hizo que te embriagaras de esa forma? Sé que no eres un borracho. Debió haber sido algo realmente malo." La sensación de sus dedos masajeando mi cuero cabelludo era maravillosamente relajante. "Duerme, cariño. Mañana, todo estará mejor."

 ********TBL********

Cuando desperté la mañana siguiente, quería morir. Mi cabeza me estaba matando mientras mi estómago estaba dando volteretas, tratando de deshacerse de los remanentes del alcohol de anoche. Ni siquiera podía recordar cuánto _whisky_ había tomado. Sin embargo, debimos haber tomado más de una botella, porque recuerdo a la camarera empujando sus tetas en mi rostro mientras dejaba una segunda sobre la mesa. Definitivamente no era mi tipo.

Cuando al fin decidí abrir mis ojos, una pequeña sonrisa cruzó lentamente por mi rostro. En la mesita de café frente a mí estaba un vaso grande lleno de agua con dos Advil junto a él. Bella era realmente un ángel, la forma en que sutilmente cuidaba bien de mí.

Me levanté sobre un codo, arrojé las pastillas en mi boca y las pasé con la mitad del agua. La forma en que removió el mal sabor de mi lengua me hizo sentir un poco mejor de inmediato.

Cerré mis ojos de nuevo, tratando de dormir un poco más, al menos hasta que la medicina hiciera su magia.

 ********TBL********

Cuando desperté otra vez, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero me sentía como un ser humano nuevamente. Nunca había estado tan agradecido de tener un día libre del trabajo. Ni siquiera podía imaginarme cómo hubiese sido capaz de llegar al hospital con la resaca que tenía.

Como sea, decidí que era el momento de levantarme y tomar una ducha. Al quitarme la manta, mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa cuando noté que solo traía mi camiseta y mi bóxer. En realidad no podía recordar cómo llegué a casa y a la cama, pero estaba seguro que no había sido capaz de desvestirme solo apropiadamente. Para empeorar las cosas, encontré mi ropa de la noche anterior doblada cuidadosamente sobre el sillón al otro lado de la mesita de café. Solo había una explicación lógica para eso: Bella debió haberme puesto en la cama.

 _¡Oh no!_ No tenía recuerdos de haberla visto anoche o hablar con ella, pero sabía que normalmente era un borracho bastante tonto pero algunas veces también tocón. Ni siquiera podía imaginarme lo que había sucedido mientras me quitaba la ropa.

Me dejé caer otra vez, arrojando el brazo sobre mis ojos cuando la vergüenza me inundó. ¿Cómo podría disculparme? ¿ _Debería_ disculparme, o eso haría las cosas mucho más incómodas? No tenía idea de qué decirle, pero sabía que tenía que agradecerle que me ayudara. Así que se me ocurrió un plan.

Sintiéndome más confiado, por fin me levanté, y con nuevos bríos, me dirigí a la ducha.

 ********TBL********

Todo estaba colocado y listo para que Bella llegara a casa. Había usado el día para ordenar y limpiar todo el departamento. Desde que se había mudado conmigo, por lo general era ella quien hacía las labores del hogar, y de verdad me sentía mal por ello. Varias veces, había intentado convencerla que dejara las cosas hasta que yo tuviera tiempo para hacerme cargo de ellas, pero ella no me escuchó. Por lo que después de su ayuda la noche anterior, me sentía contento de haber encontrado una forma de corresponder.

Bella llegaba por lo general a las seis, así que ordené su pizza favorita, atún con piña y doble queso, puse su DVD favorito, _Sintonía de amor_ , en el reproductor y arreglé la mesita de café con papas fritas y refrescos para pasar juntos una linda velada. Si no hubiese tenido la habilidad de quemar el agua, me hubiese gustado cocinar de verdad para ella, pero estaba seguro que incendiar otro departamento no le haría ningún bien.

Justo estaba colocando la caja de pizza sobre la mesa, cuando escuché la llave entrando en la cerradura. Antes de que siquiera pudiera abrir la puerta, giré el pomo y la dejé entrar.

"¡Hola! Llegaste justo a tiempo," la recibí al mismo tiempo que agarraba su bolso y la ayudaba a quitarse la chaqueta.

"Hola, también para ti. Te ves mejor de lo que esperaba después de anoche." Sus ojos tenían un brillo malvado.

Me reí una vez. "Eso es porque alguien cuidó maravillosamente de mí. ¡Gracias!" Clavé mi mirada en la suya por un segundo para expresar mi sinceridad. "Y para intentar compensarte, me hice cargo de la cena."

La llevé hacia el sofá, y cuando notó la caja de pizza, su mano se fue hacia su pecho y liberó un suspiro de alivio. "Me tenías preocupada. Por un momento, de verdad creí que habías cocinado. Temí por mi vida y el techo sobre nuestras cabezas." Terminó guiñándome un ojo para asegurarse que supiera que solo estaba bromeando.

"No me atrevería a envenenarte o provocar que quedaras de nuevo sin hogar." Abrí la caja, haciendo un gesto hacia la pizza dentro. "Ves, pedí tu favorita."

Bella se sentó el sofá y al instante agarró una pieza, mordió un pedazo y gimió por el sabor. " _¡Wow!_ ¡Gracias!" Murmuró mientras masticaba.

Sacudiendo mi cabeza divertido, me senté junto a ella y empecé a comer, también.

Comimos la pizza en silencio por un rato. Atún y piña no era la combinación que generalmente ordenaba, pero Bella me había convencido de la extraña mezcla.

Cuando la caja estaba vacía, alcancé el control remoto, a punto de empezar la película, cuando su mano descendió sobre la mía, deteniendo mis movimientos.

"Edward, ¿por qué te emborrachaste anoche?" Me preguntó, sin su picardía de antes.

Había pensado en eso todo el día. Por supuesto, sabía la razón, pero no quería decirle, al menos no todos los detalles. Conociendo a Bella, la idea de mi padre demandando que me dejara en paz tal vez haría que se fuera de verdad, y eso era lo último que deseaba. De modo que decidí contarle una versión más suave de la conversación con mi padre.

"Ayer, mi padre me acorraló en el hospital," comencé a decir, observando con cuidado el rostro de Bella para ver su reacción.

Sus cejas se fruncieron por la confusión. "Pensé que estaría fuera de la ciudad hasta el día de hoy."

"Al parecer no." De nuevo, busqué las palabras adecuadas. "Mi madre le contó de ti y del bebé. Justo como esperaba, no estaba para nada contento."

Los ojos de Bella estaban clavados a los míos, esperando a que continuara, así que lo hice. "Cree que no sería buena idea para mí el que reconozca abiertamente a Frijolito como mío."

"Edward, te dije desde un principio que no tienes—" Empezó a decir a la defensiva, pero la interrumpí, agarrando sus manos con las mías, desesperado por hacerle entender lo que quería.

"Y yo te dije que estoy totalmente comprometido en esto. Nada ha cambiado y nada podría cambiar eso nunca." Mis ojos penetraron los suyos, deseando que me creyera. "No hay nada que él pueda decir o hacer que haga que abandone a mi hijo." _– o a ti_ , añadí en mi mente.

Cuando estuve seguro que entendió, aflojé mi agarre en sus manos. "Fue el tono condescendiente en el que me habló—otra vez—, recordándome de los planes que tiene para mí lo que me hizo irme a beber con Emmett." _Bueno, al menos fue parte de ello_.

Bella bajó la vista a nuestras manos todavía unidas, aparentemente ordenando sus pensamientos. "No quieres ser cardiólogo." No estaba preguntando, sino estableciendo un hecho.

"No lo sé," le respondí con inseguridad. "Nunca tuve la oportunidad de tomar esa decisión por mí mismo, pero no lo creo, no." Esa fue la primera vez que admití abiertamente que los planes de mi padre no eran el rumbo que imaginé que tomaría mi vida.

La mirada de Bella encontró una vez más la mía. "¿Al menos quieres ser doctor?" Inquirió con prudencia.

Nunca nadie me había preguntado eso. Nunca me lo había preguntado a mí mismo. De modo que necesité de un momento para considerar mi respuesta. "Cuando era un niño, mi padre nunca estaba en casa. Mi mamá y la niñera siempre nos dijeron, que estaba salvando vidas. Estaba impresionado. Mi papá era un héroe. Pero eso no significaba que quisiera ser como él. Me gustaba leer y tocar el piano. Pero para mis padres, era un hecho que seguiría los pasos de mi padre. Fue difícil llegar a dónde estoy, pero soy bueno en lo que hago. Sí, creo que quiero ser un doctor." La percepción recién adquirida me hizo sonreír un poco.

"Eso es bueno," dijo Bella, sonriéndome en respuesta. Luego, se puso seria de nuevo. "Pero, aunque no quieres entrar en cardiología, ¿aún planeas hacerlo?"

Por primera vez en mi vida, alguien estaba interesado en lo que yo quería. El único problema era, que ni yo mismo tenía idea. "No lo sé. Si no lo hago, sería un internista."

Me miró con escepticismo. "¿Es eso lo que quieres hacer?"

"En realidad no," admití. Todo el hilo de la conversación era completamente nuevo para mí, pero se sentía liberador finalmente hablar con alguien sobre todo eso.

"Entonces, ¿qué te gustaría hacer?" Bella preguntó como si de verdad hubiera opciones.

"Mmm," bufé, devanándome los sesos por encontrar momentos en el hospital que hubiera disfrutado. Extrañamente, las primeras imágenes que vinieron a mi mente fueron las de esas risas con rastros de lágrimas y sonrisas mocosas sin dientes. "Me gustó tratar con niños durante mis rotaciones en emergencias." No había nada más satisfactorio que pintar una sonrisa en sus pequeños rostros. Desafortunadamente, había muy pocos niños en medicina interna.

Bella me sonrió emocionada. "Entonces, ¿podrías entrar en pediatría?"

"No sería así de fácil." Pasé la mano por mi cabello, sopesando la idea. "Ya dominé la mitad de mi residencia en medicina interna. Tendría que empezar desde cero en pediatría."

"¿No valdría la pena?" Preguntó titubeante.

Después de pensarlo por un momento, respondí, "Probablemente. Pero sería un residente por otros tres años y medio. Eso es un largo tiempo."

La emoción de Bella disminuyó un poco y su voz sonó preocupada. "Un largo tiempo con un salario de residente. Edward, lo dije antes, y lo diré de nuevo. No tienes que pagar una pensión alimenticia, ¿sabes?"

"El dinero no es problema." La interrumpí rápidamente. "Mis abuelos me dejaron un fideicomiso. Estoy cubierto." Sabía que a ella le inquietaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con dinero, así que no hablé del tamaño de dicho fideicomiso. "Tiene que ver más con, esperar otros tres años para terminar con el entrenamiento y las horarios verdaderamente locos."

"¿Pero no valdría la pena el que puedas hacer lo que te gusta hacer?" Su voz era suave pero determinada.

Pensándolo así, seguro que lo valdría. "Probablemente." Entonces, otra idea vino a mi mente. "A mi padre le daría un ataque. Pediatría no es muy prestigiosa."

Bella no necesitó pensarlo antes de declarar, "Es tu vida. No quiero persuadirte a nada, pero deberías hacer lo que disfrutas, no lo que se espera de ti. Lo que sea que decidas, te apoyaré de todas las formas posibles."

Sabía que Bella lo decía en serio, y comprendí que su apoyo era mucho más importante para mí que la oposición de mi padre. No tenía que tomar una decisión esa noche, y tampoco podría hacerlo, pero gracias a Bella, por primera vez en mi vida, comprendí que de verdad tenía opciones.

 ********TBL********

* * *

 _ **Creo que está de más preguntarles qué fue lo que no les gusto de este capítulo. ¿Quién más quisiera abofetear al papito querido, o algo peor? Hagan una fila ordenada por favor. Pobre Edward, con esos padres, es un milagro que esté con vida y que sea capaz de dar tanto amor. Sé que algunas se están desesperando con Bella, pero tengan paciencia y traten de entenderla, porque todavía las va a desesperar un poco más. Muchas gracias por su apoyo y hacer el esfuerzo por dejar sus reviews. Como ya les he dicho antes, los leo todos y disfruto de sus palabras, algunas veces me hacen reír, otras me hacen sentir contenta al saber que de alguna forma mi trabajo les ayuda a olvidar un poco de los problemas que todos padecemos. Gracias por corresponder!**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capi anterior: aliceforever85, AriiPattinson, Bertlin, Alexa08, jimena, paosierra, Hanna D.L, Antonia, Shikara65, freedom2604, gabylmutis, Mayetauro, Bells Lopez, Marie Sellory, Anastacia T. Crawford, Vanina Cantamutto, Diablillo07, Jane Bells, bbluelilas, soledadcullen, Wawis Cullen, tulgarita, PEYCI CULLEN, itsbeauvoir, Roxy Sanches, Mss. Brightside, somas, Chayley Costa, Pam Malfoy Black, sandy56, lagie, Gabriela Cullen, injoa, Jazmin Li, lizdayanna, patymdn, ginnicullenswan, Sully YM, Ericastelo, ValeWhitlockGrey, Brenda Cullenn, bellaliz, Crucitaerg, glow0718, Yoliki, rosy canul, Mafer, DenniChavez, Tata XOXO, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**_

 _ **PD. Muchas gracias por el apoyo que me han dado hasta ahora para las nominaciones de los premios FFAD. Les informo que ya están las votaciones. En mi grupo (pueden encontrar el link en mi perfil) encontrarán la información para votar y un incentivo para que lo hagan. Ahí pueden verlo por ustedes mismas ;)**_


	15. Cap 14: Ten cuidado con lo que deseas

De nuevo les recuerdo que nada es mío, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y autora de la historia es **Payton79** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Mi compañera de armas está presente una vez más en esta traducción, gracias a mi querida Beta Erica Castelo por corregir todos mis horrores.**

* * *

 ********TBL********

 **Capítulo 14 – Ten cuidado con lo que deseas**

 **BPOV**

 _Caray, ¿cuánto tiempo necesita una persona para tomar una ducha?_ Había pasado media hora desde que Edward entró al baño, y el agua seguía corriendo. El ruido continuo me estaba volviendo loca ya que sentía que mi vejiga era del tamaño de una almendra en estos días. Eso, o Frijolito la estaba usando como pera de boxeo.

Por las últimas dos semanas, los movimientos en mi pancita se habían hecho más pronunciados. Pasaron de un ligero revoloteo a un borboteo más constante. De vez en cuando, podía ver un pequeñísimo bultito en alguna parte de mi vientre donde el bebé empujaba con una de sus pequeñas manitas o pies.

Era extraño pero absolutamente increíble ser testigo de la vida dentro de mí.

Estaba tumbada en la cama, sin tener todavía que prepararme para trabajar, mientras trataba de ignorar mi creciente necesidad de orinar. Así que me concentré en algo más.

Había pasado una semana desde la discusión de Edward con su padre. Él se esforzaba por actuar como siempre lo hacía, pero presentía que se sentía perturbado por lo que sea que el doctor Cullen le hubiera dicho. Edward me dijo que su conversación había sido sobre el que reconociera a Frijolito como su hijo, pero de alguna forma sentía que tenía que ser algo más.

Edward estaba algo distraído siempre que estaba en casa. Podía darme cuenta que pensaba mucho en nuestra discusión sobre sus opciones. La forma en que a menudo se sentaba con su _laptop_ , buscando información sobre pediatría, era prueba de ello. De verdad esperaba que encontrara una forma de hacer algo que le gustara porque incluso un ciego podía ver que no era feliz con lo que estaba haciendo ahora, y mucho menos con el camino que su padre había elegido para él.

Ni siquiera podía imaginarme lo que sería no tener voz ni voto en cuanto a tu propio futuro. Mis padres siempre me habían apoyado en cualquier idea estúpida que tenía como carrera. Estoy segura que estuvieron felices cuando decidí que ser una estrella de _rock_ no era la mejor decisión y en vez de eso me concentré en literatura. Aunque sabían desde el principio que no era capaz de cantar afinada aun si mi vida dependiera de ello, nunca me disuadieron de algo que pensaba que quería. Esa era una forma de amor y apoyo que Edward nunca había experimentado.

Entre más tiempo pasaba ahí escuchando los ruidos de la ducha, más necesitaba hacer pipí. Finalmente, fue demasiado, y no pude posponer más tiempo el uso del baño. Me acerqué a la puerta del baño cerrada y me sorprendió lo que escuché adentro. Por los gemidos reprimidos que atravesaron la puerta podía darme cuenta que Edward se estaba "haciendo cargo del asunto", aunque estaba tratando de ser lo más silencioso posible.

Sintiéndome avergonzada por escucharlo, no deseaba nada más que irme y dejarlo terminar en paz mientras olvidaba que lo había escuchado haciéndose una paja. Pero no tenía caso. Tenía muchas ganas de ir al baño. A regañadientes y bastante insegura, toqué en la puerta. De inmediato, los sonidos que venían del otro lado cambiaron y lo único audible ahora era la ducha.

"¿Sí?" Preguntó Edward, sonando sin aliento.

Mordí mi labio, tratando de reunir el valor para hacer lo que se necesitaba hacer. "Edward, tengo que hacer pipí."

Una vez más, hubo silencio por un largo rato. "Necesito otros cinco minutos. Tengo champú en mi cabello y jabón en todo el cuerpo."

La imagen que estaba describiendo me hizo morderme el labio por la excitación, pero tuve que desecharlo. "No creo que pueda aguantar tanto." No hubo respuesta, así que tomé el toro por los cuernos. "¿Puedo entrar?"

Escuché que Edward se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo. "Sí, um, claro."

Estiré la mano y giré el pomo, entonces abrí la puerta despacio como si estuviera entrando a un campo de minas. Acercándome al inodoro, levanté la tapa. _Maldita sea, me va a escuchar hacer pipí. Qué vergonzoso_. ¿Pero qué podía hacer para evitarlo? "¿Puedes abrir la llave?" Le pedí cuando se me ocurrió.

"Ajá," respondió Edward, y el ruido de la ducha se hizo un poco más fuerte.

Al darme cuenta que no había nada más que pudiera hacer, hice lo mío, tratando de olvidar que alguien más estaba en el cuarto. Me costó algo de esfuerzo, pero finalmente, sentí que la presión dentro disminuía, y con un ruido que pareció ser más fuerte que una explosión, mi vejiga se vació.

"Um, uh, gracias," tartamudeé mientras lavaba mis manos. "Lamento haberte interrumpido. Creo que ya me voy."

"Sí, um, nos vemos," Edward respondió de la misma manera insegura.

 ********TBL********

"Lo siento, de nuevo," murmuré cuando Edward salió del baño, vestido con _jeans_ azules y una camisa blanca manga larga, su cabello todavía estaba húmedo.

"No te preocupes," respondió, obviamente sintiéndose igual de incómodo que yo.

El escucharlo de la forma que lo hice antes me hizo darme cuenta de lo difíciles que eran las cosas para él. No estaba segura si era porque me estaba quedando en su departamento o por cualquier otra razón, pero comprendí que él necesitaba desesperadamente echarse un polvo. En las últimas semanas, había pasado conmigo cada hora del día en la que no estaba trabajando. Claro que disfrutaba del tiempo que pasábamos juntos, y estaba muy segura que él también, pero no era lo mismo que salir en citas.

Él era un tipo generoso e increíblemente dulce, y aunque me sentiría triste de verlo con alguien más, sabía que tenía que salir y encontrar a alguien. No podía negar que me estaba sintiendo increíblemente atraída hacia él—y era más que solo sexo—pero no estaba lista para que fuéramos algo más que amigos. Ni siquiera estaba segura que alguna vez lo estuviera. Había muchas cosas en juego, y estaba aterrorizada de poner en riesgo lo que teníamos.

Solo porque no quería salir con él, no significaba que él no pudiera encontrar la felicidad con alguien más. De pronto temí que si le permitía estar conmigo demasiado tiempo, con el tiempo me odiaría por retenerlo.

Saqué el último par de _waffles_ de la _wafflera_ y los puse en un plato, luego lo puse sobre la mesa dónde ya tenía preparada fruta y jarabe.

"Edward, creo que deberías salir más," comencé a decir mientras decoraba mis _waffles_ con fresas y rebanadas de plátano.

Él dejó su taza sobre la mesa y me sonrió. "¿Quieres que salgamos en otra cita? Conozco el lugar perfecto para nosotros." Su rostro mostró alivio y un entusiasmo que odiaba destruir, pero tenía que hacerlo.

"No estaba hablando de mí. Tú deberías salir y conocer gente—mujeres."

Su expresión cambió a un ceño fruncido cuando se dio cuenta a lo que me refería. "No quiero conocer mujeres. Estoy muy feliz con mi vida como es."

Mordí mi labio, desviando la mirada porque no quería ver su vergüenza a lo que estaba a punto de decir a continuación. "Te escuché—en la ducha. Y tampoco fue la primera vez."

"Bella, um, sabes—" Empezó a decir frenéticamente, pero lo interrumpí.

"Está bien. Eres hombre, y es normal. Lo entiendo. Pero sé que la última vez que tuviste sexo fue conmigo, y eso fue hace cinco meses." Todavía no sabía cómo explicarme, así que me tomé un momento para ordenar mis pensamientos antes de continuar. "Edward, no estamos en una relación. Solo porque yo no puedo salir en citas en mi condición no significa que tú tampoco. Tienes necesidades y tienes que satisfacerlas." Solo cuando terminé de hablar me atreví a levantar la vista y encontré a Edward empujando la comida en su plato con una expresión de determinación en su rostro.

"No soy de los que le gusta el sexo casual y lo sabes. Estoy a gusto como están las cosas." Su terca mirada encontró la mía.

Lo siguiente fue realmente difícil de decir, así que respiré y pasé saliva para prepararme. "Entonces, encuentra una novia. Siempre estás aquí. No me malentiendas, me encanta pasar tiempo contigo, pero no quiero que te pierdas de nada solo por mí."

No quería que encontrara una novia. ¿Por qué lo haría? Lo quería para mí, pero tenía mucho miedo de lo que podría pasar si las cosas salían mal entre nosotros. Estaba más dispuesta a que siguiéramos siendo amigos, y dejarlo tener un futuro con alguien más que a perderlo definitivamente si nos daba una oportunidad y terminábamos con un feo rompimiento. Así que tenía que conseguir que saliera con alguien más.

"No quiero una novia. ¡No quiero dejarte atrás!" Sus palabras poseían una convicción de hierro que me hizo sentir incluso peor.

"No me estarías dejando atrás. Sal, diviértete. No sabes lo culpable que me siento por retenerte de esa forma." Mis ojos suplicaban a los suyos que entendiera que lo decía en serio, aunque en el fondo de mi mente sabía que no era realmente así.

Edward colocó su mano sobre la mía que descansaba en mi regazo. "No tienes por qué sentirte culpable. No estoy haciendo nada que no quiera."

Sentí las lágrimas brotar en mis ojos ante el gesto así como la idea de darle el último empujón. "Por favor, Edward, no puedo soportar pensar que te estás perdiendo de algo. Por favor, solo por favor, sal a citas, al menos de vez en cuando."

No estaba segura si fueron las lágrimas lo que lo convencieron o si fueron las súplicas, pero después de un largo rato de pensarlo, su rostro mostró derrota, y se dio por vencido, aunque a regañadientes. "Está bien, una cita."

Aunque mi corazón se detuvo por un corto segundo, también sentí que el alivio me invadía al pensar que estaba haciendo lo correcto, de modo que le sonreí mientras apretaba su mano.

Había resultado mejor de lo que había pensado. Ahora, tenía que encontrar una forma de sobrevivir a la verdadera cita.

 ********TBL********

Dos noches después, estaba sentada en el sofá, esperando a que Edward volviera a salir del baño para irse a su cita. No sé cómo lo hizo tan rápidamente, pero el día después de nuestra pequeña charla, regresó del trabajo y me dijo que iba a salir el viernes. No me dijo quién era, y no le pregunté. Tal vez era más fácil para ambos de esa forma.

Estaba haciendo todo lo que podía por ignorar el agobiante presentimiento de que lo estaba perdiendo a fin de estar feliz de que continuara con su vida como un hombre de su edad debería hacerlo. Para mantener mi mente ocupada, me había preparado para una buena noche de DVD con la temporada número uno de _Sexo en la Ciudad_. Sobre la mesita de café estaba un tazón de papas fritas, una botella de 7Up y diferentes tipos de chocolates. Todo estaba listo, pero primero tenía que ver salir a Edward.

Al cuarto para las ocho, finalmente salió. Aunque estaba vestido casualmente con unos _jeans_ desgastados, una camisa manga larga y una chaqueta gris oscuro, se veía increíblemente guapo. Realmente envidiaba a la afortunada chica que tenía el privilegio de pasar la noche con él.

Al pasar la mano por su cabello rebelde, los ojos de Edward encontraron los míos, su frente se elevó en una expresión nerviosa. "¿Me veo bien?"

Contrario a mis verdaderos sentimientos, le sonreí. Era increíble lo poco que sabía de su buena apariencia y lo que provocaba en la población femenina. Me refiero a que, incluso mi propia madre estaba lista para saltar sobre sus huesos.

"Te ves genial," le respondí simplemente.

"¿Vas a estar bien aquí mientras no estoy?" Se sentó junto a mí, como si no estuviera dispuesto a irse.

"Por supuesto que sí. Sal. Diviértete. Estaré aquí cuando regreses." Coloqué mi mano en su rodilla, dándole un apretón tranquilizador. "Ahora, vete, o la pobre chica pensará que la vas a dejar plantada."

Edward descansó su mano sobre la mía, entrelazando nuestros dedos por un momento y luego suspiró. "Está bien. Me iré. Te veo más tarde, Becky."

Después de darme un rápido besito en la mejilla, se puso de pie, agarró sus llaves y su teléfono y salió por la puerta.

 ********TBL********

A la una de la mañana, me quedaban dos episodios de la temporada y Edward todavía no estaba en casa. No estaba segura de qué pensar al respecto. La cita que tuvimos había estado realmente genial, pero llegamos a casa a la medianoche. Edward me había dicho que iba a llevar a su cita a comer y a ver una película, lo que significaba que debería estar en casa en cualquier momento…

… Solo que no fue así. Eran casi las dos cuando le eché un vistazo al reloj por última vez. Porque no deseaba ir a la recámara dónde no me daría cuenta cuando regresara, decidí quedarme en el sofá. De esa forma él tendría que despertarme para poder dormir.

Después de que Edward durmiera ahí por las últimas diez semanas, los cojines habían adoptado su singular aroma, y disfruté de tener al menos una parte de él cerca de mí.

El hecho de que todavía no estuviera en casa solo podría significar que no solo la estaba pasando bien sino que probablemente la estaba pasando mejor que nunca. La idea de que besara a otra mujer la sentí como una puñalada al corazón. O aun peor, imaginarlo en los brazos de alguien más—no, no podía pensar así. Era demasiado doloroso.

Tuve que recordarme que eso era exactamente lo que había querido y le dije que hiciera. Sin importar lo que significara para mí, era lo mejor para él.

Con esa idea en la mente, caí en un sueño inquieto, esperando que me despertaran pronto porque eso significaría que Edward estaba en casa.

 ********TBL********

 **EPOV**

"Amigo, deja de forzarme a salir del camino," Emmett gritó después de rebasar efectivamente su coche de carreras por diez veces seguidas.

"Deja de arrastrarte por ahí y bloquearme el paso, entonces no tendré que forzarte," le respondí justo cuando mi Ferrari rojo cruzó la línea de meta.

Emmett arrojó el control al sillón frente a él. "Muy bien, me doy por vencido." Bebió un largo trago de su cerveza de botella, luego cambió la televisión a ESPN. "¿Cuánto tiempo planeas ocultarte aquí?"

Cuando Bella insistió en que tuviera una cita, de inmediato estuve seguro que en realidad no podía pedirle una cita a alguien. Había varios inconvenientes con eso. En primer lugar, estaba perdidamente enamorado de Bella—de ese tipo de amor que todo lo consume y por el que ni siquiera notas a otras mujeres. Además de eso, todos los que conocíamos se supone que pensaban que ella y yo estábamos en una relación. Por lo que toda mujer respetable mantenía su distancia, y las que aún se me acercaban no eran nada más que zorras.

En realidad quería o salir con Bella o al menos pasar mi noche libre con ella en casa. Pero pude ver lo mucho que sufría con la idea de que de alguna forma me estaba reteniendo. Ella no quería ver que estaba enamorada de ella, y era jodidamente seguro que yo no se lo diría, sabiendo que tenía miedo de arriesgarse a que nuestra amistad nos explotara en la cara.

Así que decidí tratar de hacerla feliz al pretender salir en una cita—solo algo rápido como cena y una película, y estar en casa mucho antes de la medianoche. Emmett no desaprovechó la oportunidad de burlarse cuando le pregunté si podía pasar la velada en su casa para que Bella no se diera cuenta que en realidad no iba a salir, pero al final, accedió.

"No estoy seguro," le eché un vistazo rápido al reloj, viendo que apenas eran las nueve. "Creo que otra hora y media."

Eso debía ser suficiente. Entonces estaría en la casa como a las once, todavía una hora antes de la que Bella y yo habíamos llegado a casa de _nuestra_ cita. No quería que pensara que cualquier otra velada podría ser mejor que la que tuvimos.

Emmett abrió la boca para decir algo cuando su teléfono empezó tocar una canción que no conocía, pero las palabras " _booty call_ " **(1)** sonaron varias veces.

"Hola, dulzura," saludó a quien sea que estuviera llamando.

Le hice un gesto para avisarle que iba al baño y darle algo de privacidad. Cuando regresé unos minutos más tarde, todavía alcancé a escuchar las últimas palabras de su conversación.

"Sí. Y recuerda, nada más que encaje rojo. Te veo en diez minutos." Colgó, su rostro luciendo una enorme sonrisa.

Me senté, bebiendo de mi cerveza. "¿ _Booty Call_?" Le pregunté con una media sonrisa.

"Ajá. A Sheryl de radiología la plantaron en su cita y me pidió ir a su casa. ¿Vas a estar bien aquí solo?" Ya estaba cogiendo su cartera, metiendo dos condones dentro y poniéndola en su bolsillo trasero junto con su teléfono.

Consideré por un momento si simplemente debería ir a casa, pero Bella sospecharía si volvía demasiado temprano. "No hay problema, solo voy a practicar mi habilidad en las carreras para poder ganarte más rápido la próxima vez."

Emmett sacudió su cabeza. "Sabes dónde está todo. Siéntete como en casa, pero no olvides cerrar la puerta cuando te vayas." Se puso la chaqueta y abrió la puerta. "Te contaré todos los jugosos detalles mañana."

Meneando sus cejas, se rio estrepitosamente y dejó el departamento.

 ********TBL********

Después de media hora y cinco veces de repasar todos los trecientos canales de Emmett, todavía era muy temprano para ir a casa. ¿Qué estará haciendo Bella? ¿Estará acurrucada en una manta, comiendo papas fritas en el sofá? ¿O ya se habrá ido a dormir, sin siquiera pensar en cómo me estaba yendo en mi "cita"? No, estaba seguro de haber visto un destello de duda e inquietud cuando me despidió antes. No era tan inmune al prospecto de que yo conociera a alguien más como se esforzaba tanto por aparentar.

Entre más tiempo pasábamos juntos, más me daba cuenta que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos. Pero Bella no estaba preparada para ceder a sus emociones. Y realmente entendía el peligro de que rompiéramos, resultando en complicar veinte años de copaternidad. Sin embargo, yo sabía que Bella era _la única_ para mí. Y tenía la esperanza de que, si le daba suficiente tiempo, finalmente se convencería y _nos_ daría una oportunidad.

Muy bien, otros treinta minutos, y al fin podría ir a casa.

 ********TBL********

"¿Ed, todavía estás aquí?" Escuché la fuerte voz de Emmett en alguna parte de mi confundida mente adormilada.

 _Oh, el cuello me está matando_. Abrí lentamente mis ojos para darme cuenta que seguía en el departamento de Emmett, medio sentado, medio acostado en su sofá. La televisión seguía encendida en la misma estúpida estación comercial en la que había estado la última vez que la vi.

"¿Tienes alguna idea de qué hora es?" Emmett dijo riéndose entre dientes.

Desperté por la conmoción, mi mirada se lanzó hacia el reloj de pared. _¡Joder!_ Ya pasaban de las siete de la mañana.

"Debí haberme quedado dormido. Tuve muchos dobles turnos esta semana." Estiré mis rígidas extremidades, tratando de despertar completamente.

Emmett bufó mientras colgaba su chaqueta en el armario. "Estás consciente de que Bella va a pensar que follaste a tu cita y pasaste la noche, ¿verdad?"

¡Mierda! Oh, maldición, él tiene razón. Eso era exactamente lo que iba a pensar.

Me levanté de un salto del sofá, cogiendo mis llaves y el teléfono y ya estaba en la puerta. "Em, gracias por dejar que me quedara aquí, pero tengo que irme y explicarle a Bella."

Mientras cerraba la puerta, escuché la risa de Emmett. "¿No quieres quedarte a desayunar y escuchar de las diestras habilidades de Sheryl de engullir?"

No me digné a darle una respuesta. En vez de eso, me apresuré hacia mi coche y conduje a casa casi como si el diablo me pisara los talones.

Quince minutos más tarde, estaba frente a mi puerta, tratando de abrirla sin hacer ruido. Pensé que si Bella estaba dormida en la recámara, ni siquiera se daría cuenta que anoche no había llegado a casa. Sin embargo, mis esperanzas se hicieron pedazos cuando la encontré dormida en el sofá, su cabeza en mi almohada, mi manta tapándola hasta su barbilla. Su hermoso rostro estaba enmarcado por sus rizos gruesos y oscuros, con sus mejillas ruborizadas de un lindo color de rosa, sus labios rellenos fruncidos perfectamente para que los besara. Y deseaba desesperadamente hacerlo.

Desde que habíamos compartido ese apasionado beso después de nuestra cita, me sorprendí varias veces mirando fijamente sus labios, imaginándolos sobre los míos—u otras partes de mi cuerpo. Difícilmente pasaba un día sin que me pajeara en la ducha, soñando con Bella de rodillas frente a mí o debajo de mí en mi cama.

La escuché suspirar y la vi removerse un poco en su sueño, lo que hizo que un mechón de su cabello cayera en su rostro. Estiré mi mano y con mucho cuidado lo metí detrás de su oreja, rozando ligeramente su mejilla con mi mano en el proceso. Para mi sorpresa, se inclinó hacia mi palma. Por un momento dejé mi mano ahí, disfrutando de la libertad de tocarla de esa forma. Entonces sus párpados empezaron a moverse hasta que de repente se abrieron de golpe.

De mala gana aparté mi mano, dándole una sonrisa forzada.

Bella parecía desorientada al intentar sentarse. "Edward, regresaste. Siento haberme quedado dormida aquí. ¿Qué hora es?"

"Um, son casi las ocho de la mañana," le dije la verdad, esperando a que lo asimilara.

Su rostro decayó en seguida. "Oh." Desvió la mirada, saliendo de de las mantas y levantándose torpemente.

Sin encontrar de nuevo mi mirada, empezó a juguetear con una bolsa vacía de papas fritas que estaba sobre la mesa. "Entonces, ¿te fue bien en la cita?" Se esforzó mucho por ocultarlo, pero pude escuchar que su voz tembló un poco.

"Bella, no es lo que crees…" Comencé a decir, pero ella se dio la vuelta, levantando su mano para interrumpirme.

"Por favor, detente. No tienes por qué explicarme nada. Tienes todo el derecho a divertirte." Bella se la dio la vuelta otra vez y continuó recogiendo las cosas de la mesita de café.

Pasé el nudo en mi garganta, sabiendo muy bien a lo que se refería con su comentario. "Te lo dije, no es…" De nuevo me interrumpió.

"Edward, por favor, no necesito escuchar lo que pasó. Sea lo que sea, está bien. No tienes por qué sentirte culpable." Dibujó una sonrisa falsa en su rostro, pero podía ver el dolor en sus ojos. "Quiero que seas feliz. Y saber que pasaste un buen rato anoche es todo lo que necesito." Su expresión se suavizó y realmente parecía estar contenta de alguna forma con la situación.

Mi pecho se apretó al pensar que la había lastimado de esa forma. Sabía que no había hecho nada malo. Demonios, ni siquiera había tenido una cita. Pero pretendí hacerlo porque ella lo quería. Quedarme dormido fue un estúpido error de mi parte, y ahora tenía que vivir con las consecuencias, a menos que quisiera decirle que le había mentido. Viendo lo aliviada que parecía sentirse, me hizo imposible decirle sobre mi maquinación.

"Está bien," fue todo lo que murmuré en respuesta, y Bella entró a la cocina para empezar el desayuno.

Mientras ella rebuscaba por ahí, quité las sábanas y la manta del sofá y las doblé en una arreglada pila en el suelo. Cuando terminé y la sala ya no parecía una improvisada habitación de huéspedes, me acerqué lentamente a la encimera de la cocina.

"¿Vas a verla de nuevo?" Bella preguntó, tratando de verse como si nada después de haberla visto por unos cuantos minutos.

No necesité de un momento para pensarlo pero le respondí con convicción. "No. No lo haré."

Sin importarme que ella tal vez pensara muy mal de mí por tener una aventura de una noche, estaba ansioso por al menos tranquilizar su mente sobre la posibilidad de que empezara una relación seria con otra mujer. Y me alegró que mis palabras al parecer sirvieron su propósito, porque vi a Bella sonreír genuinamente por primera vez en el día.

"Está bien." El alivio se filtraba por sus poros mientras movía los huevos en la sartén. "Hay muchos otros peces en el mar. Encontrarás la mujer adecuada para ti. Tal vez en tu próxima cita."

Le sonreí, a sabiendas que la única mujer para mí estaba parada justo frente a mí. Sin importar lo mucho que Bella tratara de que saliera con otras mujeres, ella seguiría siendo la única en la que estaría interesado, y sus acciones de esa mañana me convencieron aún más que en el fondo Bella sabía que yo era el hombre adecuado para ella. Solo tenía que darle el tiempo que necesitaba. Al final, definitivamente valdría la pena la espera.

* * *

 **(1) Booty call – no hay una expresión en español muy adecuada para esta en inglés, por eso no la traduje. Muchas saben su significado, pero si no, se refiere a cuando hay una persona a quien puedes llamar para tener sexo, solo eso. En otras palabras sexo sin compromiso.**

* * *

 _ **Ya sé, ya sé, yo también quería matar a Bella después de leer este capítulo. Por eso, a las que estaban desesperadas por su actitud les dije que todavía se desesperarían más. Ella no está lista para aceptar lo que siente por él, y hasta ahora sus miedos han podido más que sus sentimientos. Lo bueno es que Edward es paciente y sabe lo que quiere, está resuelto a darle el tiempo suficiente para pensarlo. ¿Apoco no es un amor? Como siempre, espero ansiosa su opinión, aunque sea para que desahoguen un poco su frustración con Bella, jajajaja. Solo no olviden que yo no la escribí así, ¿eh?**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capi anterior: Cely Peralta, naty, Paola Lightwood, Laura Katherine, mayetauro, Luz Collen, BrendaCullenn, Lunita Black27, Gabriela Cullen, Roxy Morales, Antonia, Karen, sonia sandria, somas, Hanna D.L, Jane Bells, glow0718, cary, , Carmen03, Manligrez, paramoreandmore, bellaliz, LeidaJim, Cathaysa, lizdayanna, Danny, Gise, Ericastelo, Pam Malfoy Black, bbluelilas, Shikara65, injoa, tulgarita, Wawis Cullen, Diablillo07, Roxy Sanchez, catabeauvoir, PEYCI CULLEN, YessyVL13, AriiPattinson, patymdn, Mss. Brightside, alo-star, Chayley Costa, rosy canul, Tata XOXO, Sully YM, Bertlin, lagie, lunaweasleycullen14, ValeWhitlockGrey, ginnicullenswan, Naye15, Merce, paosierra, dushakis, Andy, freedom2604, Mafer, Alexa08, DenniChavez y algunos anónimos. Bienvenidas a las nuevas :) Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_

 _ **PD: Si estás en el grupo FFAD (Fanfiction Addiction) en Facebook, sabrás que están en temporada de premios. Esta historia está nominada a Mejor Fanfic Romántico, si realmente has disfrutado de él, te pido por favor que vayas a votar. Dejaré el link en mi perfil, o si estás en mi grupo volveré a compartirlo para que apoyen esta historia. Muchas gracias por seguir aquí!**_


	16. Cap 15: Arreglos de vivienda – Otra vez

De nuevo les recuerdo que nada es mío, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y autora de la historia es **Payton79** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Mi compañera de armas está presente una vez más en esta traducción, gracias a mi querida Beta Erica Castelo por corregir todos mis horrores.**

* * *

 ********TBL********

 **Capítulo 15 – Arreglos de vivienda – Otra vez**

 **BPOV**

"Está bien, seguiré esperando." Ya había estado esperando por quince minutos, tratando de comunicarme con mi casero por teléfono. Era el lunes después de la cita de Edward, y mi descanso para almorzar casi había terminado.

Por casi tres meses, había estado viviendo con Edward, y aunque realmente disfrutaba tenerlo cerca y no me importaría dejar las cosas como estaban ahora, sentía la obligación de hacer lo que fuera necesario para no ser una carga para él.

Edward nunca se había quejado de que tomara demasiado espacio en su casa. Nunca dijo una palabra sobre mí durmiendo en su cama mientras él dormía en el sofá como si fuera lo más natural. Para compensarlo por los inconvenientes, estaba haciendo las labores de la casa. Trataba de mantener el departamento impecable y ordenado, lavar su ropa y mantenerlo alimentado.

A diferencia de Riley, que solo reconocía las cosas que hacía por él de vez en cuando, Edward no titubeaba en agradecerme cada vez que había una comida caliente esperándolo cuando llegaba a casa o cuando encontraba su camiseta o _jeans_ favoritos limpios y planchados en el armario. Nunca daba por sentado lo que hacía por él.

A cambio, él cuidaba de mí, satisfacía todos mis locos antojos, masajeaba mis pies cuando estaba cansada por el trabajo y simplemente estaba ahí siempre que necesitaba a alguien. Podría haber sido el arreglo perfecto—si tan solo no me sintiera como una intrusa en su vida, de ahí mi intento por recibir algunas noticas de mi casero.

"Señorita Swan." Me sobresalté de vuelta al presente cuando escuché la profunda voz masculina por el teléfono.

"Hola, señor Berty." Estaba sorprendida de que al fin hablara conmigo. "Llamo para preguntar si ha habido algún progreso con las reparaciones a mi departamento. Ya han pasado tres meses desde el incendio." Aunque en realidad no estaba ansiosa por mudarme de la casa de Edward, aún estaba cabreada con el hombre que me había dejado esperando por once semanas y contando.

Escuché el crujido de algunos papeles y luego el señor Berty aclaró su garganta. "Señorita Swan, siento informarle que no habrá ninguna reparación. Vendí el edificio la semana pasada y el nuevo dueño va a demolerlo. Recibirá una generosa compensación por los inconvenientes. Por favor, contacte al nuevo dueño, el señor Simmons, para más detalles. De verdad lo siento, señorita Swan." Dicho eso, me colgó, dejándome impactada y sin palabras.

 ********TBL********

El resto de mi día de trabajo pasó volando sin que realmente me diera cuenta. Todo el tiempo, mi mente estaba dando vueltas, procesando las noticias del señor Berty, lamentando la pérdida de mi casa y eventualmente haciendo planes para los siguientes pasos que tenía que dar.

Mientras estaba pensando, me di cuenta que en realidad no estaba triste por la pérdida de mi departamento. Francamente no lo había sentido como mi hogar desde hace algún tiempo. Era el lugar dónde Riley y yo vivimos, planeamos nuestro futuro—y al final, había sido escenario de nuestro rompimiento. El lugar que sentía como mi hogar y sabía que estaba perdiendo ahora, no era el departamento de dos recámaras en Lakeview sino el pequeño de una sola recámara que estaba compartiendo con Edward. Y ya que el que viviéramos juntos había sido solo un arreglo temporal hasta que pudiera regresar a mi propia casa, el tiempo ya se había terminado. Al saber que jamás podría regresar a mi edificio, tenía que encontrar un nuevo hogar para Frijolito y para mí.

Con esos pensamientos depresivos en mi mente entré al departamento de Edward esa tarde. Todavía era temprano, y ya había planeado la cena que quería cocinar pero me paré en seco cuando escuché a Edward maldecir en la cocina. En ese instante, mis fosas nasales fueron asaltadas por el olor de algo quemándose.

Arrojando mi bolso al sofá, me apresuré a dar la vuelta en la esquina para encontrar a Edward dejando caer una sartén en fregadero, su contenido tenía un sorprendente parecido a pedazos de carbón y humeaba furiosamente.

"¡Joder, joder, joder!" Gritó, ajeno a mi presencia.

Aunque parecía estar realmente alterado, la imagen de él en la cocina usando agarraderas y un delantal me hizo reír. De inmediato, se giró, viéndose un poco avergonzado y derrotado. Una parte de mí se sintió mal por él mientras que la otra no pudo evitar bromear con él.

"¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿La calefacción está descompuesta y estabas haciendo una fogata? ¿O eso es algún tipo de experimento médico para, digamos, curar el cáncer o algo así?" Mordí mi labio para contener la carcajada que estaba luchado por salir.

"Muy graciosa, ja, ja, ja," gruñó Edward. "Se arruinó la sorpresa."

Mis cejas se dispararon hacia arriba. "¿Sorpresa?"

"Sí," me miró con timidez. "Quería sorprenderte con una cena hecha en casa. Tú siempre estás haciendo cosas por mí, y quería corresponderte con algo."

Al escuchar sus palabras, mi interior comenzó a derretirse. Edward siempre era dulce y cariñoso, pero desde la noche en que durmió en otro lado y lo extraño del día siguiente, se sentía como si constantemente estuviera tratando de compensarme.

No podía negar que me sentí como si alguien me hubiese arrancado el corazón en el momento que me di cuenta que seguramente tuvo sexo con la mujer con la que había salido—quien sea que fuera. Sabía que no tenía derecho a sentirme herida porque yo había sido la que lo obligó a ir en primer lugar, y que se echara un polvo había sido el verdadero plan. Pero decirle que fuera y el saber que de verdad lo había hecho eran dos cosas muy diferentes.

Al tener básicamente confirmado que había dormido con alguien más, que la había besado, abrazado, sentido su piel sobre la suya, su calor rodeándolo, era simplemente demasiado y dolía como nada jamás me había dolido. No estaba segura si era el saber que había compartido algo tan íntimo como eso, algo que también había compartido conmigo, con otra mujer o el hecho de que ella lo había disfrutado y podía revivirlo en su mente tanto como quisiera mientras que yo ni siquiera podía recordar lo que se sentía tener intimidad con él. De modo que ella tenía una parte de él que yo no tenía y probablemente nunca tendría.

Cualquiera que fuera la verdadera razón, no quería escuchar nada de él al respecto. Sabía que él sentía la necesidad de explicármelo, minimizarlo o disculparse, pero simplemente no podía soportarlo. Fue por eso que lo interrumpí. Lo único que necesitaba saber era si ella le gustaba más que una aventura de una noche. Así que, por más difícil que haya sido decirlo en voz alta, le pregunté si la vería de nuevo. No era de las que promovieran el sexo casual, y no estaba muy contenta de que Edward parecía haber vuelto a eso, pero el alivio que sentí cuando me aseguró que no volvería a salir con la mujer fue instantáneo.

Habíamos pasado el resto del sábado tratando fervientemente de hacer desaparecer la incomodidad entre nosotros, y aunque al principio se sentía extraño, al final del día, habíamos vuelto a la forma en que éramos antes del viernes por la noche. Al menos eso era lo que pensaba. Sin embargo, los constantes intentos de Edward por congraciarse conmigo me hacían pensar otra cosa.

"No tienes que devolverme nada. Me gusta hacer cosas para ti, y la mayoría son cosas que haría de todos modos, incluso si estuviera viviendo sola." Suavemente, coloqué mi mano sobre su brazo cuando cogió de nuevo la sartén para inspeccionar lo que parecía ser carne quemada. "Es la intención lo que cuenta, ¿sabes? Gracias."

Me dio una sonrisita burlona. "Los filetes están arruinados. Lo siento."

"No te disculpes," le respondí rápidamente. "Para que sepas, todo el día he tenido muchas ganas de comida china. Vamos, en vez de eso, haz uso de tus extraordinarias habilidades para ordenar."

Al escuchar eso, se rio de forma desenfadada. "No creas que no sé qué solo lo estás diciendo para que me sienta mejor, pero funciona de todos modos." Agarró el menú de _Beijing Gardens_ y el teléfono y recitó nuestra orden acostumbrada.

 ********TBL********

Me cambié y estaba vestida con mis pantalones de yoga favoritos y un suéter de manga larga cuando Edward desplegó un surtido de contenedores de comida sobre la mesa.

"Cuando veo toda esa comida, me siento mal, pensando en los pobres niños que se mueren de hambre. Esto es simplemente decadente," declaré mientras sentaba y cerraba los ojos para oler la cajita más cerca de mí.

"Esta es la única forma en la que podemos conseguir todo lo que queremos," respondió Edward como si nada, mientras llenaba su plato de fideos. "Además, no es como si se desperdiciara."

Eso era cierto. Aun si nos tomaba de dos a tres días, siempre nos terminábamos toda nuestra orden.

Mientras comíamos en un silencio cómodo, finalmente recordé mi llamada con el señor Berty, la que había olvidado por completo por el desastroso intento de Edward de preparar la cena.

"Hoy me comuniqué por teléfono con mi casero," comencé a decir, de repente nerviosa otra vez.

Los ojos de Edward se dispararon hacia arriba para encontrar los míos, su postura algo tensa. "¿Qué dijo?"

"Él, um, me dijo que vendió el edificio, y que va a ser demolido." Observé a Edward con atención y noté una serie de emociones cruzar por su rostro, pero no pude reconocer ninguna de ellas en realidad.

"Está bien, entonces te quedarás aquí," dijo como si fuera lo más lógico que hacer.

Mi corazón se detuvo al escuchar sus palabras, pero al instante, me recordé que eso era imposible. No podía seguir imponiendo mi presencia en su vida de la forma en que lo había estado haciendo.

"Edward, esta es _tu_ casa. Y demasiado pequeña para tres personas. Mañana empezaré a buscar un nuevo departamento." No había formulado un plan de cómo me pondría a buscar un lugar, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo y entre más pronto mejor. Estaba programada para dar a luz a principios de abril y para entonces, necesitaba un cuarto para el bebé.

Cuando sentí una mano cálida sobre la mía, levanté la vista y me encontré con los fascinantes ojos verdes de Edward.

"Bella, no hay prisa. Todo está bien así. Te ayudaré a buscar, ¿está bien? Sin acciones precipitadas. Somos un equipo ahora, ¿recuerdas? Encontraremos el lugar perfecto." Me sostuvo la mirada con una intensidad que me hizo sentir que había un significado oculto en sus palabras, pero simplemente no pude discernir lo que trató de decir.

Sorprendida por su insistencia, solo pude asentir. Aunque sabía que tenía que irme pronto, me sentí segura de que Edward seguiría a mi lado.

 ********TBL********

El miércoles, me encontré con Rosalie para comprar comestibles para la fiesta del Día de Gracias que íbamos a celebrar en el departamento de Edward el día siguiente. Había estado de verdad sorprendida cuando él me preguntó si podíamos hacer algo juntos para el día de fiesta ya que estaba segura que tenía planes con su familia. Por otro lado, conociendo la reacción de sus padres a las noticias del bebé, no era extraño que no fueran a celebrar juntos. Me sentí culpable por su obvio distanciamiento, pero a Edward no parecía importarle. De hecho, me había contado, que por los últimos diez años o algo así, sus padres habían preferido pasar el día en una función de caridad en vez de con sus hijos.

Ya que yo había estado en Forks en agosto y estaba planeando ir otra vez para Navidad, había decidido quedarme en Chicago de todos modos. Al saber que Rose también estaba en la ciudad, y con los padres de Jasper asistiendo a la misma función que los Cullen, sugerí que hiciéramos una pequeña cena, invitando a Emmett, Rose, Jasper y Alice.

Desafortunadamente, yo era la única de los seis que sabía cómo cocinar un pavo o incluso cortar apropiadamente los vegetales, lo que significaba que tendría que preparar todo el banquete. Pero no me importó ya que me gustaba cocinar y Edward prometió ayudarme tanto como pudiera.

Fruncí un poco el ceño ante el recuerdo de su último intento por hacer algo útil en la cocina, pero tuve que sonreír al instante, recordando por qué lo había hecho. Y estaba segura que en realidad no era un caso perdido. Bajo mi supervisión, al menos trataría de que rebanara y troceara para mí.

"Entonces, ¿ya encontraste un lugar que valga la pena ver?" Rose preguntó mientras jugaba con un calabacín en la sección de vegetales.

"No," le respondí, cargando una gran calabaza en nuestro carrito. De hecho, había echado un vistazo en Craigslist la noche anterior pero no fue muy útil. "Siempre que encuentro un anuncio que siquiera llame remotamente mi atención, Edward siempre le encuentra una falla. O es demasiado pequeño, o está en un mal vecindario, o en un piso superior en un edificio sin ascensor, demasiado lejos del hospital más cercano, demasiado cerca de la carretera, bla, bla, bla."

Escuché un resoplido muy poco femenino detrás de mí, así que me di la vuelta para ver a mi mejor amiga que parecía estar comparando el calabacín con un pepino—por cualquiera que fuera la razón. "Él no quiere que te mudes," declaró como si nada.

"¿Eso crees?" Me sorprendió lo incrédula que me escuché.

"Pooorrr favor," dijo con sarcasmo. "Por supuesto que no." Debió haber visto la incredulidad en mi rostro. "No puedes ser tan ciega, ¿verdad?"

Me evaluó con las cejas fruncidas por un momento. Luego, sacudiendo su cabeza, continuó jugando con los vegetales en sus manos. "No voy a explicártelo con lujo de detalle. Si no lo puedes ver ahora, entonces no estás lista."

Considerando sus palabras, empujé el carro para conseguir algunas zanahorias cuando mi teléfono empezó a vibrar en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta. Lo saqué y me sorprendió ver el nombre de Edward en la pantalla, porque por lo que yo sabía, esta tarde tenía una cita importante.

"Hola," lo saludé mientras ponía el paquete de zanahorias en el carrito. "Creí que estarías ocupado hoy."

"Hola, Bella." La voz animada de Edward sonó en mi oído. "Lo estoy, pero quería preguntarte si tal vez podrías reunirte conmigo en media hora."

"Um, estoy con Rose, comprando para mañana. No puedo abandonarla aquí," le respondí, mirando a los ojos a mi amiga. Ella hizo un gesto como no dándole importancia, diciéndome que solo debería irme.

Edward hizo un ruido lo que me indicó que estaba tratando de encontrar una solución. "¿Cuánto tiempo más necesitas?"

Mis ojos pasaron por el contenido de mi carrito, luego se movieron para leer rápidamente mi lista de compras. "Tal vez otros quince minutos, luego tengo que llevar las cosas a casa y guardarlas."

"Está bien, entonces. Te enviaré la dirección y te espero aquí." Sin darme la oportunidad de negarme, me colgó.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?" Rosalie preguntó al acercarse a mí.

Le fruncí el ceño a mi teléfono antes de volverlo a meter en mi bolsillo. "No tengo idea. Edward quiere que me reúna con él en alguna parte."

"¿Para qué?" Inquirió, sonriendo al mismo tiempo que robaba la lista de mis manos.

Nos fuimos en dirección a la sección de lácteos. "No me dijo. Solo dijo que era una sorpresa, y que me enviaría la dirección."

Divertida, Rose apresuró el paso. "Vamos, no deberíamos hacer esperar mucho tiempo al hombre. Tengo mucha curiosidad de saber qué trama."

 ********TBL********

Unos cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde, estaba parada frente a un edificio residencial en Lincoln Park sin una idea de lo que estaba haciendo ahí. Había seguido las direcciones que Edward me envió por mensaje y me sorprendió encontrar un edificio de departamentos en vez de una tienda o un restaurante o algo como eso.

Por décima vez, leí el mensaje, asegurándome que era la dirección correcta. Después de encogerme de hombros resignada, entré en el vestíbulo bastante moderno y de buena apariencia. Pasando por hileras de buzones, vi los ascensores, y como se me instruyó, presioné el botón del piso quince.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron otra vez, salí cautelosamente al espacioso recibidor con paredes pintadas de un agradable tono verde claro. Sacudiendo mi cabeza, abrí la pantalla de mi teléfono y busqué las siguientes indicaciones. El mensaje de Edward decía que diera vuelta a la derecha, así que caminé hacia el final del pasillo para encontrar una puerta entreabierta a mi izquierda.

Me picó la curiosidad, y la abrí más. Poniendo un pie dentro, empecé a mirar alrededor, asombrada de encontrar una enorme habitación casi completamente vacía. A mi derecha, había una cocina abierta de espléndido tamaño que estaba separada del resto de la habitación por una isla con una barra para desayunar anexa. Mientras dirigía mi mirada hacia la derecha, vi dos puertas antes de que mis ojos se abrieran como platos. Casi toda la pared frente a mí estaba hecha de cristal lo que me permitió una vista espectacular del Lago Michigan.

Olvidando el resto de mi entorno, crucé lentamente la distancia, atraída hacia el ventanal. Con cuidado, coloqué una mano contra el cristal, fascinada viendo el agua brillar bajo los rayos del resplandeciente sol de noviembre.

No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había estado ahí parada apreciando la vista cuando me asustó una voz cálida muy cerca de mi oído. "Entonces, ¿te gusta?"

Me repuse, liberándome de las extrañas sensaciones que creó el aliento caliente al tocar mi cuello, y me di la vuelta para mirar a los brillantes ojos de Edward. "¿Me gusta qué?"

Las comisuras de su boca se curvearon hacia arriba y abrió sus brazos. "El departamento. Tres recámaras, un baño y medio y una excelente vista. ¿Te puedes ver viviendo aquí?"

Conmocionada, mis ojos se movieron por la habitación, notando tres puertas adicionales a la derecha, y por primera vez, prestando atención al balcón frente a la gigantesca ventana.

"No puedo pagar esto," respondí con tristeza.

"Sí puedes, si vivimos juntos."

"No podemos vivir juntos," espeté, aunque supe en seguida que era exactamente lo que quería.

Edward se rio entre dientes por mi arrebato. "¿Por qué no? Creí que te gustaba vivir conmigo."

"Me gusta," admití sin vacilar. "Pero no está bien. Edward, tú tienes que vivir tu vida, y yo la mía. No quiero interponerme en tu camino." ¿Cómo podría él alguna vez tener una vida normal si yo estaba cerca todo el tiempo?

"También me gusta vivir contigo." Dio un paso más cerca de mí. "Becky, vamos a tener un bebé. He pensado mucho en esto, y creo que sería mejor para todos nosotros que viviéramos juntos. De esa forma, yo puedo ver a Frijolito todos los días, y podemos compartir la responsabilidad." Sus palabras eran apacibles y él se escuchaba como si hubiese estado planeando ese discurso por algún tiempo.

Para darme un momento para pensar, me alejé unos pasos y dejé que mis ojos deambularan una vez más por la habitación. Aunque el tapiz se estaba despegando de las paredes y el piso de madera necesitaba urgentemente una pulida, era un lugar hermoso. Era espacioso pero no muy ostentoso, y claro que podía verme viviendo ahí, pero mi consciencia me estaba molestando.

"Es imposible," dije al mismo tiempo que me volvía para mirar a Edward.

"¿Por qué?" Su frente se arrugó, sus ojos se clavaron en los míos.

"Edward," comencé a decir, sabiendo que tenía que decir algo en lo que ni siquiera quería pensar. "¿Qué pasa si conoces a alguien especial? Si inicias una relación con una mujer, ¿no crees que tendrá un problema con que vivas con la mamá de tu bebé?"

Estaba perpleja y un poco cabreada cuando empezó a reírse. "Por favor, Edward, estoy hablando en serio."

"Está bien." Recuperó la compostura. "Bella, la relación más importante en mi vida será la que tenga con mi hijo o hija, y por supuesto, contigo como su madre. Todos los demás solo estarán en segundo o tercer lugar. Si—y eso es un gran si—alguna vez conociera una mujer y quisiera tener una relación seria, ella tendrá que aceptar a mi hijo y que estoy viviendo con él y con su madre o se puede ir de paseo. Solo estamos hablando hipotéticamente de todos modos. Cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos a él, pero dudo que suceda pronto, si es que sucede."

Edward dio unos cuantos pasos hacia mí hasta que estaba a solo medio metro de distancia. Entonces tomó cada una de mis manos en las suyas. "Bella, quiero ver a Frijolito todos los días. Quiero estar ahí cuando empiece a gatear, cuando dé sus primeros pasos y diga su primera palabra. Quiero estar ahí durante las noches en vela cuando le salga su primer diente, arroparlo después de leerle una historia para dormir y ahuyentar a los monstruos debajo de la cama. Bella, por favor, no me niegues esas partes de ser padre."

Mis ojos empezaron a aguarse cuando las palabras de Edward llegaron a mi corazón. Quería que experimentara todo eso. Quería permitirle ser un padre todos los días en lugar de ser uno que haga visitas dos veces a la semana o que tenga su hijo para él un fin de semana sí y otro no. Y más que nada, lo quería cerca todos los días. ¿Pero podría ser así de egoísta? ¿Podría negarle la oportunidad de tener una vida normal de un hombre soltero de veintitantos? Por otro lado, él había tomado la decisión de estar en la vida de su hijo, lo que naturalmente significaba que ya no era soltero. Entonces, ¿el negarle su deseo significaría privarlo de una experiencia que deseaba desesperadamente? Y todavía estaba el pequeño problema de la renta.

"Si no te gusta el departamento, podemos encontrar algún otro lugar," intentó otro acercamiento.

Sacudiendo mi cabeza, respondí. "No es eso. Me encanta el departamento. Y me encanta la imagen que estás pintando. Pero es demasiado caro. Ni siquiera puedo pagar la mitad de la renta de un lugar como este."

En los ojos de Edward se vio la esperanza. "¿Qué te parece si pagas lo que has estado pagando por tu viejo departamento y yo pago el resto? No te preocupes, puedo pagarlo."

"¡Eso es imposible!"

"No, no lo es. Considéralo parte de la manutención. Después de todo, mi hijo también vivirá aquí."

Justo en ese momento, una mujer, con un entallado vestido negro con un bajo cuello en v entró en la gran habitación, viniendo de lo que supuse eran las tres recámaras. "Entonces, Edward. Veo que llegó tu novia."

Me quedé mirando a la rubia, que parecía estar a principios de sus cuarenta pero tratando de aferrarse desesperadamente a sus treinta. Caminó hacia mí en unos altísimos zapatos de tacón de color rojo, tendiéndome su mano para estrecharla. "Soy Jane Evans, la agente de bienes raíces. Usted debe ser la señorita Swan."

Pasando saliva una vez, estreché su mano, esforzándome por mostrarle una pequeña sonrisa. "Bella, por favor," le dije en saludo.

"Bella, que maravilloso nombre." Soltó mi mano y se volvió para hacer un gesto hacía la habitación abierta. "Así que, Bella, ¿has tomado una decisión? Edward no quería comprar el departamento sin tener primero tu opinión."

Me di la vuelta para darle a Edward una mirada horrorizada. "¿Quieres _comprar_ este lugar?" Pregunté con voz incrédula.

Él se encogió de hombros como si nada. "Los bienes raíces son una buena inversión." Luego se agachó para susurrar en mi oído. "Fideicomiso, ¿recuerdas?"

Sentí que mi cabeza daba vueltas con toda la nueva información. Por supuesto, me había olvidado por completo de la situación financiera de Edward, aunque no tenía idea de cuánto dinero estábamos hablando, y tampoco quería saberlo.

"¿Cuál es el veredicto?" La voz de Jane me trajo de vuelta al asunto en cuestión.

Dejé que mis ojos se movieron por un minuto en la habitación, deteniéndome por un momento al lugar justo frente a la ventana donde imaginé un corralito con un niñito dentro, bañándose con los rayos del sol brillando a través del cristal. Luego me moví por la pared a mi derecha donde casi podía ver un moisés o tal vez una cuna contra un tapiz de color crema o amarillo claro, el bebé de cabello color bronce durmiendo pacíficamente dentro. Mi _tour_ terminó en el espacio abierto junto a la cocina donde podía imaginarnos desayunando en un lindo comedor, Edward y yo con una sillita alta entre nosotros, la carita de Frijolito totalmente embarrada de chocolate, sus ojos verdes centellando de felicidad.

"Tal vez necesitamos un poco más de tiempo," Edward le dijo a Jane. "Bella ni siquiera ha visto las recámaras y los baños todavía."

Casi lo interrumpí, "No necesito ver las otras habitaciones."

"¿Eso significa que ya tomaste una decisión?" La agente preguntó con una audible sonrisa engreída.

"Bella, ¿te mudarías aquí conmigo?" La voz de Edward sonó cansada y un poco esperanzada.

Me di la vuelta y mis ojos encontraron su profunda mirada. Realmente no sabía lo que encontró en ellos, pero en ese momento, se veía como si un peso hubiera sido quitado de sus hombros.

"Sí, yo, no, _nosotros_ viviremos aquí contigo."

 ********TBL********

* * *

 _ **Como dijo Erica, al menos aceptó jajajaja. Como se ve que todas quisiéramos darle un par de cachetadas y hacerla reaccionar, pero ella necesita su tiempo. Como dijo Rose, si ella no lo ve, no está lista. Pero ahora ya aceptó vivir permanentemente con él, ese es un gran paso. ¿Ustedes que creen? Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y me digan que les pareció.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capi anterior: Adriu, Gabriela Cullen, catabeauvoir, sonia sandria, Shikara65, Antonia, Cristal82, lunaweasleycullen14, Wawis Cullen, YessyVl13, freedom2604, Chayley Costa, Yoliki, injoa, patymdn, Hanna D.L, paosierra, Jane Bells, cary, Bertlin, ginnicullenswan, lagie, tulgarita, Brenda Cullenn, Sully YM, Manligrez, Schatzie0713, alo-star, Tata XOXO, Sei, lizdayanna, Roxy Sanchez, Jazmin Li, Ericastelo, Rosibel, Denni Chavez, Diablillo07, Mafer, Pam Malfoy Black, Marie Sellory, glow0718, dushakis, bbluelilas, Cely Peralta, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, espero que poder tenerles listo otro esta semana, ya estoy en ello. Y por supuesta, su respuesta siempre es un aliciente para hacerlo. Así que espero sus comentarios ;)**_

 _ **PD. Gracias por el apoyo que le han dado a la historia para los premios en el grupo FFAD (Fanfiction Addiction) en Facebook, les prometo que es la última vez que lo menciono jajajaja. Traten de entender, es realmente emocionante y gran aliciente saber que ustedes apoyan mi trabajo, el tiempo que dedico a esto para su diversión. Ahorita la historia está en segundo lugar, me encantaría que alcanzara el primero, pero depende de ustedes. Así que, voten chicas, es la última oportunidad porque los premios terminan en cuatro días. Si les gusta la historia, apóyenla! El link para votar está en mi perfil y estará en mi grupo. Gracias de nuevo por su apoyo, significa mucho para mí.**_


	17. Cap 16: Acción de Gracias

De nuevo les recuerdo que nada es mío, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y autora de la historia es **Payton79** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Mi compañera de armas está presente una vez más en esta traducción, gracias a mi querida Beta Erica Castelo por corregir todos mis horrores.**

* * *

 ********TBL********

 **Capítulo 16 – Acción de Gracias**

 **EPOV**

Estaba en las nubes cuando volví a casa del trabajo la mañana del Día de Acción de Gracias. Felizmente había tomado el turno nocturno, con la intención de tener libre el día festivo y poder pasarlo con Bella y nuestros amigos.

Todavía no podía creer que Bella había accedido a vivir conmigo en el nuevo departamento. Cuando me dijo que no podía volver a su viejo departamento, me había sentido aliviado pero al mismo tiempo temeroso de que pudiera encontrar un nuevo lugar para vivir antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de convencerla de mi plan.

Fue pura suerte que Jane llamara esa mañana, diciéndome que un nuevo departamento estaba en el mercado. Me había mostrado unos cuantos antes, pero ninguno de ellos me pareció el correcto. El lugar donde Bella se sentiría en casa no podía ser demasiado moderno, muy grande o demasiado costoso. Ella era bastante sencilla en sus gustos. Cuando le dije a Jane la cantidad de dinero que estaba dispuesto a gastar, empezó a ofrecerme un piso en la ciudad, _penthouses_ y cosas así, pero Bella nunca viviría voluntariamente en uno de esos. El departamento con la vista al lago valía lo de dos casas en los suburbios, pero tenía un ambiente hogareño, y cuando puse un pie en él, supe que ahí podríamos tener una vida maravillosa.

Después de tener a Bella cerca por tres meses, no era posible imaginarme estar sin ella de nuevo. Encima de eso, no tenía idea de cómo lograríamos tener una paternidad conjunta mientras posiblemente viviéramos en diferentes extremos de la ciudad. No le había mentido a Bella cuando le dije que quería ver todos los días a mi bebé y estar involucrado en su rutina diaria. Tal vez fue culpa lo que la llevó a acceder, pero quería creer que, al menos en parte, también quería vivir conmigo.

Al hacer las preparaciones para comprar el departamento, me hizo darme cuenta que había muchos asuntos legales de los que tenía que hacerme cargo tan pronto como fuera posible. Definitivamente tenía que hablar con Jasper sobre una cita oficial cuando él y Alice vinieran más tarde.

Luego. Eso me recordó que hoy era Día de Acción de Gracias y teníamos cuatro invitados que vendrían a casa. Aunque sabía que preparar una cena para seis personas tenía que ser un montón de trabajo, me sorprendió oír que Bella ya estaba dando vueltas en la cocina cuando entré a nuestro departamento a las ocho de la mañana.

Me acerqué a la esquina sin hacer ruido para mirar hacia la cocina sin llamar atención, porque esa era la única forma en que podría ver a Bella haciendo su magia por un rato sin ser sorprendido. Viéndola bailar con los auriculares de su iPod metidos en sus oídos siempre me hacía sonreír, aunque la cocinita era demasiado pequeña para su amor por la cocina. Estaba ansioso por ver lo que podría hacer en la nueva y más grande cocina de última generación.

No sería sino hasta después de Navidad que podríamos mudarnos porque, aunque el edificio estaba en buena condición, todavía había varias renovaciones que tenía que hacérsele al departamento. Se tenía que poner un nuevo tapiz, los pisos tenían que quitarse y revestirse otra vez, y quería que le hicieran algunos cambios a los baños. Encima de eso, teníamos que montar y amueblar el cuarto del bebé. Sin embargo, estaba seguro que una vez que Alice escuchara sobre el nuevo lugar, insistiría en ser ella la que diseñara la habitación del bebé.

Bella se dio la vuelta de poner un pie en el horno, y sus ojos se clavaron en mí. "Buenos días. Llegaste a casa temprano," me saludó con una sonrisa mientras se quitaba los auriculares de sus oídos. "¿Quieres acostarte un rato? Deberías usar la cama esta vez para que no te despierten los ruidos de la cocina."

Igual que siempre, me sentí como si estuviéramos en una relación, la mejor que he conocido, menos los aspectos físicos. Bella era siempre muy considerada, anticipándose a mis necesidades y cuidando de mí.

"Buenos días. No, gracias, estoy bien. La noche estuvo excepcionalmente tranquila, y de hecho dormí unas cuantas horas." Me quité la chaqueta y la colgué en una de las sillas alrededor del comedor. "Estoy bien descansado y lleno de energía. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte?"

Bella me miró escéptica, levantando una ceja. "No creerás que voy a permitirte acercarte a la estufa, ¿verdad? No me arriesgaré a perder otro departamento." Su voz fue medio en broma y medio en serio.

"Entonces déjame cortar algo. Considérame tu esclavo durante el día." Los ojos de Bella ardieron por un momento antes de que volvieran a su expresión normal. No pude contener una sonrisita engreída, al darme cuenta que, aunque no admitía que podría estar interesada en mí como más que un amigo, podía excitarla fácilmente. "Si me muestras qué hacer, estoy seguro que puedo ser de alguna ayuda." Sabía que la oración tampoco estaba libre de doble sentido, pero realmente quería ayudarla con la cena. Después de todo, habría cuatro invitados que se presentarían a un banquete.

"M-uy bien," murmuró renuentemente, revisando su alrededor. "¿Ves la calabaza que está por allá?" Señaló a la enorme cosa de color naranja sobre la encimera junto al fregadero.

"Claro," respondí, esperando sus instrucciones.

"Tienes que cortarla en rebanadas, luego quitarle la cáscara antes de cortarla en cuadritos. ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo?" La expresión de Bella mostraba diversión.

Eso no sonaba muy difícil. "Claro, señorita," le dije con un saludo burlón antes de acercarme a donde iba a hacer mi tarea.

 ********TBL********

Le estaba dando los últimos toques a la mesa cuando sonó el timbre. De verdad había logrado cortar la calabaza en cuadritos—lo que casi me hizo golpearme el pecho con orgullo—pero mis habilidades fallaron cuando Bella me dijo que rebanara y cortara en cuadritos una cebolla. Primero, no la corté lo bastante fina, luego me corté el dedo, así que Bella decidió que era más seguro si ponía la mesa en vez de manejar armas potenciales.

Poniendo la última copa de vino en el lugar correcto, caminé hacia la puerta.

"Hola, ¿Em, Rosalie? ¿Vinieron juntos?" Les pregunté, de verdad sorprendido de encontrarlos uno al lado del otro en el pasillo.

"¡Demonios, no!" Escupió Rose. "Fue por pura mala suerte. Estaba esperando el ascensor cuando este idiota entró al vestíbulo, haciendo comentarios lascivos."

"Vamos, princesa. No te hagas las ilusiones." Emmett puso una expresión cabreada pero tenía el presentimiento que en secreto disfrutaba de esos intercambios con ella. "Mientras que haya suficiente coño allá afuera, no me rebajaré tanto como para ligarte."

La mujer rubia del tipo de una supermodelo rodó los ojos melodramáticamente. "Eres encantador, imbécil." Ella pasó entre nosotros y entró furiosa al departamento.

"¿Siempre tienes que hacerla enojar así?" Le pregunté, un poco molesto por su constante riña.

"Amigo, ella comenzó al decirme que tenía la esperanza de que adquiriera alguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual que causara picazón y que no pudiera venir hoy. Yo solo le seguí la corriente," me dijo con la más inocente expresión de culpabilidad.

"¿Ustedes dos van a entrar en algún momento?" Rosalie dijo con un bufido exasperado. "¿Dónde está Bella? ¿Algo está mal?"

Hice entrar a Emmett y cerré la puerta detrás de él. "La persuadí a que se acostara y descansara un poco, pero por lo que se oye, se está vistiendo."

Sin decir otra palabra, Rose dio zancadas hacia la recámara, tocó y, sin esperar invitación, entró, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

"Es la mujer más exasperante que he conocido en mi vida," se quejó Emmett, sacudiendo su cabeza aun cuando sus ojos seguían pegados a dónde la amiga de Bella acababa de dejar la habitación. "¿Cómo puede soportarla cualquier tipo? Con esa boca, debe hacerlos correr por su vida"

 _¡Claro! Es por eso que siempre tratas de preguntar discretamente por ella—para nada sospechoso._

"No estoy seguro," le respondí con una sonrisa mal disimulada. "Por lo que sé, los chicos prácticamente están en línea, esperando su atención." Tenía el presentimiento que Emmett mordería el anzuelo.

"Eh," fue su única respuesta.

Antes de que pudiera tomarle un poco más el pelo, el timbre sonó otra vez, de modo que lo dejé sufrir un poco con sus pensamientos y fui a dejar pasar al resto de nuestros invitados.

"Hola, hermano mayor," dijo Alice con alegría al mismo tiempo que lanzaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y se abrazaba a mí. "No los he visto a ti y a Bella en semanas. ¿Cómo estás?"

Intenté hacer que me soltara un poco. "Estamos bien. ¿Cómo estás tú?" Mi pregunta fue dirigida a mi hermana y también a su prometido, que estaba parado en el pasillo, sonriendo indulgentemente a su futura esposa.

"Ali, deja que tu hermano respire, ¿está bien?" La apartó gentilmente de mí, luego me dio un veloz abrazo de hombres. "Hola, Ed. ¿Me creerías si te contara que ha estado tan emocionada que no ha dormido en dos días?"

Me reí entre dientes mientras sacudía la cabeza. "Estás hablando de mi hermana, Jazz. Me temo que tengo que creerte."

"¡Ja, ja!" Alice me dio un puñetazo juguetonamente en mi estómago, luego pasó junto a mí entrando al departamento.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta de la recámara se abrió y Rosalie salió, seguida por Bella que se veía asombrosamente bonita e increíblemente _sexy_ en su vestido tejido azul marino que terminaba unos centímetros arriba de sus rodillas y abrazaba su pancita y sus senos de embarazada a la perfección. Por si fuera poco, llevaba unas botas negras hasta las rodillas.

Alice, hiperactiva como siempre, corrió y se arrojó hacia Bella, abrazándola con fuerza por el cuello, pero la soltó rápidamente para palmear su sobresaliente estómago.

Mis ojos estaban extrañamente pegados al cuerpo de Bella, deambulando desde sus piernas extraordinariamente largas a su pecho rebosante y otra vez de regreso.

Asustado, sentí un dedo bajo mi barbilla. "Cierra la boca, _Geekward_. Te van a entrar moscas," dijo Emmett en un supuesto susurro en mi oído lo que hizo que todos a nuestro alrededor se rieran y que Bella se sonrojara.

Antes de que alguien más pudiera hacer un comentario embarazoso, fuimos salvados cuando sonó el temporizador, indicando que el pavo estaba listo.

 ********TBL********

" _Wow_ , sto ta eno," Emmett murmuró con la boca llena de comida, luego gimió con los ojos cerrados.

Rosalie puso una expresión de asco. "Puaj, Emmett, eres un cerdo. El que consigas que una mujer quiera tener sexo contigo va más allá de mi comprensión."

"Nena, llaman a mi puerta para montar mi _disco stick_ _ **(1)**_ ," respondió con una sonrisa de engreída y movimientos de cadera.

Junto a mí, Bella casi se ahogó con cacerola de patata dulce. "¿Estás bien?" Le pregunté mientras palmeaba su espalda con cuidado.

Bella tosió unas cuantas veces, luego tomó un sorbo de agua antes de limpiar las lágrimas que se le había escapado. "Estoy bien, gracias. Es solo que no estaba preparada para este tipo de conversación en la cena."

Su comentario provocó algunas risitas alrededor de la mesa.

"Lo siento, Bambi," dijo Emmett con verdadero arrepentimiento. "Tiendo a decir lo que pienso, sin importar las circunstancias."

"Solo otra prueba del dicho _el estúpido es un buen polvo_ ," murmuró Rosalie más para sí misma que para todos los demás.

Me sentí agradecido que esta vez, la boca de Bella estaba vacía, de otra forma hubiera temido por su vida.

"Nena, si quieres ver lo buen polvo que soy, solo tienes que pedirlo," Emmett replicó con una sonrisa engreída y meneando una ceja.

Rosalie se volvió para mirarlo, pintando en su rostro una sonrisa empalagosa. "Preferiría convertirme en lesbiana que dejar que se me acerque tu _disco stick_ de puto."

"Oh, dulzura, no sabes lo que te estás perdiendo," respondió, riéndose a carcajadas.

Aclaré mi garganta, sintiendo que tenía que poner fin a esa línea de conversación. "Está bien, suficiente de eso, creo. Para cambiar el tema, Bella y yo tenemos grandes noticias." La miré y ella me dio una pequeña sonrisa alentadora. "Oficialmente nos vamos a mudar juntos—como compañeros de piso. Ayer encontramos el lugar perfecto para nosotros, y probablemente nos mudaremos la primera semana de enero."

Ninguno de nuestros amigos se vio realmente sorprendido por mi anuncio. Jasper y Emmett sabía que había contactado a un agente de bienes raíces lo que, por supuesto, significaba que Alice también lo sabía, y estaba seguro que Bella ya le había contado a Rose.

"¡Por fin!"

"Genial, hombre."

"Yupi, ¿necesitan ayuda con la decoración?"

"Felicitaciones."

Todos comentaron casi al mismo tiempo.

El alcohol fluyó libremente—para todo el mundo menos para Bella y para mí, porque no quería que se sintiera excluida—y recibimos muchos buenos consejos sobre a quién contratar para las renovaciones, dónde comprar muebles y cómo manejar la mudanza. Como siempre, las opiniones de Rose y Emmett eran casi polos opuestos, pero en realidad no discutieron por nada.

Después de terminar con el pavo y los acompañamientos, se despejó la mesa y las chicas colocaron frente a nosotros dos pies que Bella había hecho.

"Así que, Bella, ¿ya te anotaste para tu clase de _Lamaze_ _ **(2)**_?" Alice preguntó mientras ponía un pedazo de pie de calabaza en el plato de Jasper.

Mis ojos se dispararon hacia Bella, ansioso por escuchar su respuesta ya que no había hablado conmigo sobre las clases prenatales.

"Um, no, no lo he hecho. Leí que me quedan algunas semanas hasta que sea el tiempo para eso," dijo Bella, su mirada fija en su pie de arándano y pera frente a ella.

"Bells, tienes que tomar pronto una decisión sobre eso. Ya sabes, tengo que acomodar las clases en mi agenda," escuché que dijo Rosalie y de pronto, me sentí como si me hubiesen dado un puñetazo en el estómago.

Bella seguía sin verme a los ojos. "¿Por qué Rosalie tiene que hacer tiempo para las clases prenatales?" Le pregunté, sonando incrédulo.

"Porque soy su pareja de parto, por supuesto," la rubia frente a mí declaró como si nada.

"¿Qué pasa con Edward?" Alice agregó, atónita.

Los ojos de Rosalie se clavaron en los de mi hermana al declarar, "Es la decisión de Bella y quiere que vaya con ella."

"¿Es eso cierto?" Dije con voz ahogada, mirando fijamente a Bella, tratando de hacer que me mirara.

"Nunca dije eso," murmuró Bella, mirándome rápidamente, luego volviendo su mirada hacia su amiga. "Rose, te dije que no había hablado con Edward al respecto, de modo que todavía no tengo un plan para el parto. Y te pregunté si entrarías a la sala de partos conmigo si Edward no quería hacerlo."

"Por supuesto, que quiero hacerlo," le dije, cubriendo sus manos entrelazadas en su regazo con las mías, y ella al fin me miró.

"Bells, ¿estás segura que quieres que te vea así? Dar a luz no es una caminata en el parque," alegó Rosalie. "Te he visto en tus peores momentos. ¿Pero quieres que Edward vea eso? No va a ser bonito."

"Estamos hablando de _mi bebé_ , Rosalie," le dije con un poco más de fuerza de la que quería. "Quiero estar ahí cuando él o ella venga al mundo, y quiero estar ahí para Bella. Soy doctor. Estoy seguro que puedo manejarlo."

"Estoy segura que puedes, pero no estoy segura que Bella quiera que lo hagas. Ella es la que va hacer todo el trabajo. Tal vez sea mejor para ella tener a su mejor amiga." Rose se volvió a mirar a Bella expectante.

"¿Siempre tienen que pelear por Bambi?" Por esta vez Emmett fue la voz de la razón. "Es su decisión y no deberían presionarla, ninguno de los dos. Aunque creo que es el derecho de Edward entrar en la sala de partos."

"¿El _derecho_ de Edward? No me jodas. ¿Cómo es que preñarla le da el derecho de verla en su momento más débil y hacer que se avergüence frente a él?" En ese momento Rose y Emmett estaba cara a cara, lanzándose dagas con la mirada.

"Porque es _su hijo_. Y, él no la abandonó, a diferencia de muchos otros tipos que se hubieran dado la vuelta y salido huyendo. Ellos decidieron cuidar del bebé juntos, y van a vivir juntos, así que él merece tener esa experiencia." Emmett estaba tan cerca al rostro de Rosalie que o la besaba o chocaba su cabeza con la suya.

"Chicos, tranquilos," la tranquila voz de Bella interrumpió su confrontación. "Esto no es sobre ustedes." Movió su cabeza y me miró. "Sé que no le hemos hablado, pero si quieres, me gustaría tenerte conmigo."

Sentí que flotaba como una pluma y estaba casi extasiado al saber que me eligió. Sabía que el parto sería una verdadera prueba de lo que sea que había entre nosotros, pero no deseaba nada más que compartir esto con ella. No hubiese podido soportar que Frijolito viniera al mundo y no tuviera permitido entrar a la sala.

"Gracias," articulé porque Em y Rose seguían peleando, aunque habían pasado a otro tema.

 ********TBL********

Varias horas más tarde, nuestros invitados estaban listos para irse. Emmett y Rose habían decidido compartir un taxi ya que ninguno de ellos estaba en condiciones para conducir, y no vivían muy lejos el uno del otro. Su disputa de ebrios era mucho más colorida que la sobria, pero ni un poco menos agresiva.

"Esos dos de verdad son algo especial. Tal vez solo deberían follarse y terminar de una vez," dijo Jasper, riéndose entre dientes mientras los dos íbamos por las chaquetas.

"Tal vez tengas razón," estuve de acuerdo con él antes de recordar que tenía que pedirle algo. "Jazz, necesito tu ayuda. Ahora que voy a comprar el departamento, me di cuenta de que hay algunas cosas de las que me tengo que hacer cargo muy pronto. ¿Puedo ir a tu oficina, tal vez en algún momento de la próxima semana?"

"¿Vas a trabajar mañana?" Quería saber mientras se ponía su abrigo.

"El turno nocturno."

"Excelente. Mañana estamos oficialmente cerrados, pero tengo algunas cosas en las que trabajar, y estaré en la oficina mañana por la mañana. Puedes ir si quieres."

"Gracias, Jazz. De verdad lo aprecio," le dije, cuando regresábamos con los otros.

Jasper le ayudó a Alice a ponerse su chaqueta mientras yo le daba a Emmett su abrigo y ayudaba a Rosalie a ponerse el suyo.

"Adiós, chicos," Bella se despidió de todos mientras abrazaba a uno tras otro. "Te llamaré mañana, Rose."

Todavía podíamos escuchar a Emmett y Rosalie alegando sobre a quién se iba a llevar primero a casa y quién tenía que pagar por el taxi cuando entraban al ascensor.

 ********TBL********

El viernes a las diez de la mañana, iba de camino a la oficina de la firma de Jasper en el centro cuando mi teléfono sonó con el nombre de Emmett en la pantalla.

"Buenos días, Em," lo saludé mientras esperaba la luz roja.

"Hola, Ed," susurró al teléfono, y casi no pude escucharlo. "Necesito tu ayuda."

"Em, ¿todo está bien? Tienes que hablar más fuerte para que pueda escuchar los que estás diciendo."

Lo escuché gemir. "No puedo, hombre. Ella me va escuchar."

Ahora estaba confundido. "¿Quién te va a escuchar? ¿Qué está pasando?"

"Dormí con Rose anoche."

 _¡Wow! No esperaba eso_. Y su selección de palabras era inusual en él. Por lo general, la follé, la jodí, o al menos tuve sexo con ella, pero nunca que _durmió_ con ella.

"Oh, um, ¿felicidades?" Le ofrecí ya que fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

"No, esto es maaaalo." Seguía susurrando.

Eso fue extraño ya que el pasatiempo favorito de Emmett era el sexo. "¿Por qué es malo?"

"Hombre, he estado escondido en su baño en la última hora porque no sé qué decirle."

El tipo era un mujeriego. ¿Cómo es que no sabía cómo hablar con una mujer después de tener sexo?"

"¿Qué te parece _Gracias, te llamaré luego_?" Sabía que era tonto, pero no era como si fuera un profesional en situaciones como esa.

"Maldición, no me estás ayudando," susurró con fuerza, haciéndome reír al ver su aprieto.

"Emmett, qué te parece si actúas como un hombre y la enfrentas. Tal vez ella sabrá qué decir." Ya casi llegaba a la entrada del estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio de Jasper. "Lo siento, pero tengo que irme. La conexión se cortará en cualquier momento. Hablaré contigo esta noche, ¿está bien?"

Dicho eso, di la vuelta a la izquierda, y al bajar la rampa, mi llamada con Emmett se desconectó.

Después de encontrar fácilmente un lugar en el estacionamiento casi vacío, tomé el ascensor al décimo piso. El pasillo estaba casi completamente desierto ya que la mayoría de las personas podían darse el lujo de tomarse libre todo el fin de semana de Acción de Gracias. Caminé por el pasillo oscuro y encontré la puerta de la oficina de Jasper entre abierta.

Levantó la vista cuando toqué, ni un poco sorprendido. "Buenos días, Ed. Pasa."

Como el cliente que era en ese momento, me senté frente a Jazz al otro lado de su escritorio.

"Entonces, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?" Me preguntó después de darme una taza de café.

Había varias cosas de las que tenía que hacerme cargo, pero primero tenía que ponerlo al tanto de mi situación. "Hablé con mi padre hace un par de semanas."

"¿Cómo te fue?" Quería saber con una ceja levantada escépticamente.

Le di un veloz resumen del encuentro en la cuarto vacío del hospital. "No muy bien. Primero trató de forzarme a hacer que Bella abortara. Luego, cuando me negué a hacer eso, demandó que la abandonara a ella y al bebé. Me dio hasta Navidad para que me encargara de todo."

"Sabía que no reaccionaría con toda la ternura del mundo, pero eso es un poco extremo. ¿Aborto? ¿Qué le dijiste?" Jasper inquirió con un tono preocupado.

Me encogí de hombros como si la respuesta no fuera obvia. "Le dije que quería al bebé y a Bella."

"Entonces, ¿qué pasará cuando, en Navidad, se dé cuenta que sigues viviendo con ella e incluso mudándote permanentemente con ella?"

Por un largo momento, pensé en su pregunta. "No lo sé." Y para ser honesto, realmente no me importaba. Nada era tan importante para mí como Bella y nuestro hijo.

"¿Lo sabe Bella?"

"No," fui rápido al responder. "Llegué a casa borracho por lo que tuve que contarle de mi conversación con Carlisle, pero no le dije exactamente lo que él dijo. Solo le dije que no quería que reconociera abiertamente a Frijolito como mío. No quería preocuparla."

Jasper asintió despacio por un minuto. "¿Y ahora qué? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

Había pensado mucho en ello. "Necesito hacerme cargo de algunas cosas. Tengo que asegurarme de que Bella y el bebé estén bien cuidados si alguna vez me sucediera algo—mañana o dentro de unos veinte años."

"¿Qué tienes en mente? ¿Un testamento?" El abogado frente a mí agarró un bloc de notas y un lapicero.

"Eso también. Pero quería empezar con un fideicomiso para Frijolito."

"Muy bien. Puedo arreglar eso. ¿Quién quieres que sea el administrador que maneje el fideicomiso?" Empezó a garabatear cosas en una letra ilegible.

"Tú." Le respondí sin pestañear.

Levantó la vista para darme una mirada seria. "¿Estás seguro de eso?"

"Jazz, confío en ti más que a nadie. Así que, por supuesto, confío en que harás lo que es mejor para mi hijo." Y él era la persona más juiciosa que conocía.

"Gracias por tu fe en mí." Me miró a los ojos, haciéndome ver lo sincero que era. "Muy bien. ¿Cuánto dinero quieres poner en ese fideicomiso?" Continuó como todo un abogado.

Había calculado todo varias veces. "Una cuarta parte de lo que está en mi fideicomiso al momento."

Otra vez, levantó la vista de sus notas para clavar sus ojos en los míos. "Eso es mucho dinero, Edward. Tenemos que enfrentar la realidad. Creo que es muy probable que Carlisle te desherede. Por lo que, probablemente, el dinero que tienes ahora sea todo lo que tengas además de lo que ganes. ¿Estás seguro de querer confinar una cuarta parte de eso en un fideicomiso?"

Probablemente tenía razón. Ya que no tenía planeada una gran carrera, tal vez no ganaría una fortuna al ser un simple doctor, pero no me importaba. "Lo sé. El dinero que tengo funciona para mí así que no estoy preocupado por mi situación financiera. Quiero cuidar de Frijolito sin importar qué. El dinero será suficiente para él o ella para que tenga una excelente educación e incluso iniciar una vida sin ninguna preocupación financiera. Eso es lo que quiero."

Jasper dio golpecitos en la mesa con su lapicero. "Está bien. Si estás seguro, organizaré todo."

"Gracias." Me sentía realmente aliviado a que accediera a ser el administrador. "Ahora, el testamento. Tengo que evitar que mis padres le pongan las manos encima a cualquier cosa que me pertenezca." Ese era mi peor miedo—que me pasara algo y mis padres heredaran todas mis pertenencias mientras Bella y mi hijo tenían que batallar.

"La única forma en que te asegures que eso no suceda es si dejas muy claro quién recibe qué después de tu muerte. Me aseguraré que esté blindado. Entre más detallado sea, mejor, y deberías pensar en dejarle a tus padres una mínima cantidad de algo como cien dólares o incluso un dólar. Probará que pensaste muy bien esto, así como ayudará a hacer mucho más difícil el que impugnen el testamento."

La idea de darles siquiera un dólar era aberrante para mí, pero confiaba en Jasper. "Está bien, dieciocho dólares a cada uno. Un dólar por cada año que tuve que vivir bajo su techo hasta que me mudé para ir a la universidad." Sonreí.

"Bien. ¿Qué más?"

"Quiero que Bella se quede con el departamento. Quiero que ella y el bebé puedan seguir viviendo ahí sin ninguna preocupación sobre la renta o nada de eso. Y quiero que todo lo que deje sea dividido en dos partes. Una mitad será para Bella y la otra mitad deberá ser divida entre nuestros hijos, sean la cantidad que sean."

"Dices _nuestros_ hijos," Jasper añadió. "¿Qué hay de tus hijos nacidos de otra mujer?"

La simple idea de lo que estaba insinuando hizo que mi pecho doliera. "No habrá ninguno. Si Bella y yo nunca volvemos a unirnos de esa forma, Frijolito será hijo único. ¡No hay otra mujer para mí!"

Mi amigo asintió, transmitiendo que comprendía. "Entiendo lo que dices, pero tal vez deberíamos redactarlo un poco diferente, para evitar dejar cualquier oportunidad de impugnar el testamento. Declarar que todo hijo tuyo, sin importar quién sea la madre. Puede que un juez se sienta más inclinado a aceptarlo si tú no excluyes a otros hijos."

"Está bien. Aunque, sé que no habrá otros." Pausé por un momento cuando se me ocurrió algo. "Jazz, no quiero que Alice o tú tengan una mala impresión de mí porque no le deje a ella nada, pero creo que está muy bien cuidada. Ella jamás será desheredada. En adición a eso, te tiene a ti, y su negocio va bien. Pero no quiero que se sienta excluida."

"No lo hará. Todo lo que Alice necesita es tu amor y estar en tu vida," Jasper me aseguró al instante. "Y creo que estás haciendo lo correcto, ¿de acuerdo?" Aliviado, asentí. "¿Algo más?"

Había algo más de lo que estaba seguro que tenía que hacerme cargo. "Sí, también quiero hacer un testamento vital. No quiero que mis padres tomen ninguna decisión en lo que pasará si alguna vez necesito un guardián legal."

"Entonces, ¿quién quieres que sea? Sabes que no es una posición fácil de ocupar."

"Lo sé. Quiero que Emmett tome todas las decisiones médicas, y tú tomes cualquier otra. Pero quiero que esté escrito ahí que los dos tienen que consultar a Bella antes de tomar cualquier decisión final. ¿Es eso posible? Quiero que Bella esté incluida, obligarlos a escucharla, pero no quiero que caiga sobre ella el peso de que posiblemente tengan que desconectarme."

"Por supuesto, todo es posible. Y no tengo duda de que lo haré. ¿Pero qué hay de Emmett?"

Si se lo pido, va a hacer bromas estúpidas, así que llegado el momento se le va echar al ruedo. "No tendrá opción, y si es necesario, sé que puedo confiar en que ayudará a Bella a lidiar con todos los asuntos médicos y la protegerá de mi padre sabelotodo." Emmett era inteligente y grande, grande del tamaño de una casa, pero de todas las personas que conozco, bien podía ponerse frente a frente con mi padre y ganar.

Jasper solo asintió, terminando sus notas con mis deseos.

Hablamos un poco más sobre la letra pequeña, luego pasamos a hacer planes para reunirnos con las chicas pronto, en algún momento. Cuando dejé su oficina como una hora después, me sentía mucho más ligero, y aunque los papeles todavía no estaban redactados y firmados, sabía que hoy había tomado decisiones muy importantes y maduras. Sin importar lo que deparará el futuro, Bella y Frijolito nunca tendrían que pasar necesidades, y la idea me hizo sentir aliviado y seguro.

 ********TBL********

* * *

 **(1) Disco stick – obviamente se refiere al pene y fue Lady Gaga la que hizo famosa la frase con su canción LoveGame.**

 **(2) La técnica Lamaze para preparar el parto es una filosofía surgida en los años 50, que toma su nombre del obstetra francés Ferdinand Lamaze, que afirma que el parto es un proceso fisiológico normal y natural, y que las mujeres deben estar preparadas para abordarlo sin miedo y con confianza.**

* * *

 _ **A ver si con esa follada a Rosalie se le quita lo pesada jajajaja. ¿Apoco no les dio ganas de ahorcarla cuando alegaba que era ella la que iba a estar con Bella en el parto? Pobre Edward :( pero al menos Bella le dio su lugar como el papi de Frijolito. ¿Y por qué creen que esté tan preocupado Edward con testamentos y fideicomisos? ¿Creerá que puede pasarle algo? Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y espero saber qué fue lo que les gustó y qué no, y lo que esperan del siguiente. Recuerden que sus palabras son lo que me animan a seguir.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su comentario en el capítulo anterior: Marttha Cullen Dollanganger, Vanina Cantamutto, liduvina, Valeria, Jane Bells, sonia sandria, Gabriela Cullen, Cely Peralta, Wawis Cullen, Jane Cullen, paosierra, Bertlin, YessyVL13, Brenda Cullenn, freedoom2604, Antonia, Diablillo07, Shikara65, adriana molina, jimena, Sei, Roxy Sanchez, Chayley Costa, catabeauvoir, injoa, Adriu, lizdayanna, Sully YM, Anastacia T. Crawford, Laura Katherine, Hanna D.L, cary, Ericastelo, bbluelilas, tulgarita, DenniChavez, Tata XOXO, lagie, Manligrez, ValeWhitlockGrey, johanna, Dama Felina, bellaliz, patymdn, Cathaysa, Yoliki, ginnicullenswan, glow0718, Pam Malfoy Black, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo que espero sea más pronto.**_


	18. Cap 17: Cuando no llueve, llovizna

De nuevo les recuerdo que nada es mío, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y autora de la historia es **Payton79** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Mi compañera de armas está presente una vez más en esta traducción, gracias a mi querida Beta Erica Castelo por corregir todos mis horrores.**

* * *

 ********TBL********

 **Capítulo 17 – Cuando no llueve, llovizna**

 **BPOV**

Edward se acababa de ir en la mañana del Viernes Negro cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar.

"Hola Rose." La saludé con una sonrisa, aunque no podía verla.

"Tuve sexo con Emmett," soltó sin ningún pretexto o saludo.

 _¡Mierda! ¿Cómo demonios sucedió eso?_ No tenía una idea de cómo responderle. "¿Eeestá bien?" Mi duda fue claramente audible.

"No, no lo está," dijo con brusquedad. "Ha estado escondido en el baño por la última hora, y ahora está susurrando. O está más loco de lo que pensé, o está al teléfono con alguien. ¿Está Edward ahí?"

"¿Emmett sigue contigo?" Me sorprendió mi chillido agudo, pero sabía por Edward que Emmett era del tipo de hombres que folla da las gracias y se va, que nunca se queda la noche. "Y no, Edward se fue hace rato."

Escuché un ruido sordo como si Rose hubiera golpeado la mesa con su puño o algo así. "Maldita sea, entonces no sabré si está hablando con Edward."

"Tranquila, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Me dirías que pasó, por favor? Cuando se fueron de aquí anoche, casi se arrancaban los ojos. ¿Cómo los llevo eso a tener sexo?" Tal vez no estoy al día, pero por lo que sé, las personas que terminan en la cama por lo general se gustan en vez de querer matarse el uno al otro.

Rose suspiró en el otro extremo de la línea. "Bueno, ya que no se ve que vaya a salir por el momento, también podría contártelo ahora." Se oyó como si se hubiese dejado caer en el sofá. "Bueno, continuamos nuestra pelea como hasta mitad del viaje en taxi, y en algún momento, realmente le estaba gritando en la cara, me refiero a literalmente. Entonces, de pronto, agarró la parte de atrás de mi cabeza y estrelló sus labios a los míos. Mi mente estaba confundida por todo el vino que había tomado, así que no me resistí. En un parpadeo, su lengua estaba en mi boca, y estábamos uno encima del otro, casi follando en el asiento trasero del taxi. El resto es historia, como dicen."

"Pero lo odias," agregué, incrédula.

"Todavía lo hago." Rose sorbió algo, luego trago. "El hecho que hiciera que me corriera cinco veces anoche no cambia eso."

Casi dejé caer el teléfono en ese momento. "¿ _Cinco. Veces_? ¿En el trascurso de _una_ noche?" Yo siempre tuve que esforzarme para un mísero orgasmo, si al menos tenía uno, cuando estaba con Riley. Una vez más, me entristeció el no poder recordar mi noche con Edward. "Por favor, Rose, dime que usaste protección. No estoy segura que Emmett tenga una reacción positiva a convertirse en papá." Ciertamente no era como su amigo en ese aspecto.

El resoplido de Rosalie me hizo cosquillas en el tímpano. "No estaban _tan_ ebria. Por favor, dame algo de crédito. Él ha metido su polla en la mitad de la población femenina del área metropolitana de Chicago. ¿Crees que quiero contagiarme de algo? Si hubiera sido por mí, se lo hubiera desinfectado y puesto cubierta doble antes de que siquiera se lo tocara. Pero tengo que reconocerlo. Tal parece que la práctica de verdad _hace_ al maestro."

A diferencia de mí, ella siempre parecía estar preparada para cualquier situación, sin importar lo calientes que se pusieran las cosas. Y aunque probablemente no tenía ni la mitad de experiencia que Emmett tiene, sabía cómo divertirse.

"¿Planeas hacerlo otra vez?" Le pregunté, muy consciente de que lo que sea que pasó entre ellos podría complicar las cosas para todos nosotros potencialmente.

Le tomó un momento responderme. "Todavía no estoy segura. Quiero decir, fue bueno—incluso, genial—pero simplemente no puedo soportarlo. Tal vez si puedo lograr que mantenga la boca cerrada," reflexionó, dando golpecitos con su uña contra la taza de café por lo que escuchaba.

No sabía qué responder a eso, así que decidí mantener la boca cerrada y esperar a que Rose hablara otra vez. Cuando al fin lo hizo, me sorprendió su cambio de tema.

"Bells, sobre anoche, sé que me pasé de la raya cuando dije que iría a _Lamaze_ contigo, pero solo estaba tratando de cuidarte. Sé que dar a luz no es bonito o romántico. Es un trabajo difícil, con mucho dolor y jodidamente asqueroso, y no estaba segura que quisieras que Edward viera eso. He escuchado que es bastante difícil para gente que está en una relación segura. No quería sonar condescendiente o algo así."

Su disculpa realmente me conmovió. "Está bien. Sé que tenías buenas intenciones, aunque te escuchaste como una perra finalmente."

"Eso fue por culpa de Emmett. El idiota siempre me exaspera. Lo siento." Sonó un poco apenada.

Me reí entre dientes una vez antes de ponerme seria nuevamente. "Eso fue lo que pensé. Estaba agradecida por tu ofrecimiento de ir conmigo, pero de verdad quiero a Edward ahí. Era solo que no sabía cómo pedírselo. _Es_ su bebé. Él debería estar ahí, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Bien. Solo para que lo sepas, si cambias de opinión, ahí estaré para ti." Rose se quedó callada por un segundo cuando se escuchó un débil sonido en su extremo de la línea. "Bells, creo que tengo que irme. El donjuán por fin abrió la puerta del baño. Te llamaré más tarde, ¿está bien?"

"Claro, nos hablamos luego, cariño."

Sacudí mi cabeza con diversión. Daría lo que fuera por ser una mosca en la pared del departamento de Rose para esa conversación.

 ********TBL********

Las dos semanas después de Acción de Gracias estuvieron llenas de compras de muebles, viendo colores y muestras de tapices, y reuniones con los contratistas que estaban haciendo las renovaciones al departamento. Fue difícil para Edward darle lugar a todas esas citas en su ocupado horario de trabajo, tanto más cuando estaban cambiando tanto sus turnos últimamente. Algunas veces, solo descubría que tenía un turno doble en vez de uno normal más o menos una hora antes de que su turno regular terminara.

Sabía que los nuevos cambios lo agotaban; cuando estaba en casa, estaba más cansado y se veía pálido. Aunque hacía hasta lo imposible por no permitir que yo viera lo mucho que lo estaba desgastando.

Había investigado un poco y encontré un centro de salud que llevaba a cabo una clase de parto que sonaba realmente interesante y parecía simplemente perfecta para nosotros. Normalmente, esas clases eran para mujeres en su tercer trimestre, pero esta empezaba con un 'vamos a conocernos' la semana antes de Navidad con la verdadera clase empezando en enero. Me sentía de verdad mal de contribuir al estresante horario de Edward, pero él estaba más que dispuesto a despejar la tarde del miércoles 17 para acompañarme.

Cuando entramos a la sala del curso con cinco minutos de sobra, encontramos a ocho parejas ahí, sentados en el suelo sobre tapetes de yoga, en su mayoría conversando entre ellos.

Sentí la mano de Edward en mi espalda baja mientras me conducía al último tapete vacío junto a la ventana. En el más cercano a ese estaba una hermosa mujer con una mata de rizos rojos, sonriéndonos al acercarnos.

"¿Está libre este lugar?" Pregunté, colocando mi bolso en el suelo a un lado del tapete azul cuando ella asintió.

"Claro," dijo con un marcado acento inglés. "Soy Tory. Mi prometido sigue afuera, estacionando el coche."

Me senté, y Edward tomó asiento junto a mí. "Gusto en conocerte. Soy Bella, y él es Edward," le respondí, estrechando la mano que me ofreció mientras Edward la saludaba con un breve "¡Hola!"

"Maravilloso. Desafortunadamente, todavía no conozco a nadie en Chicago. Acabamos de mudarnos hace dos semanas," nos informó con su adorable inglés británico.

"Estoy segura que harás amigos rápidamente. ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?"

"Tengo veintisiete semanas." Acarició su respingona pancita con cariño. "Vamos a tener una niñita. ¿Qué hay de ustedes?"

"Tenemos veinticuatro semanas, y el bebé es terco. No sabemos si es niño o niña."

Continuamos charlando un poco con Tory mientras la instructora organizaba algunas cosas preparándose para empezar. Tory nos acababa de decir cómo ella y su prometido, a quién llamó "Ri", encontraron su departamento cuando escuché algo que creí que nunca escucharía otra vez.

"Hola, cariño. Ya estoy aquí. Es solo que no podía encontrar un lugar para—" El hombre que había entrado y se detuvo a un lado de Tory pareció ahogarse con sus propias palabras cuando sus ojos marrones encontraron los míos. "Bella," susurró, incrédulo.

"Riley," me las arreglé para decir, sonando sorprendida e indignada al mismo tiempo.

Fue como si el tiempo se detuviera mientras ninguno de los dos era capaz de desviar la mirada del otro. Mi mente trabajaba a toda velocidad. ¿Por qué estaba él aquí y no en Londres? ¿Por qué, de todos los centros de salud en Chicago, tuvimos que elegir este, y toparnos con él y su zorra? ¿Cómo podía en realidad ser ella alguien que—bajo diferentes circunstancias—podía imaginar convertirme en su amiga cuando había sido una participante dispuesta en su infidelidad hacia mí por diez meses?

En mi visión periférica noté que Tory miró de Riley hacia mí y de regreso varias veces mientras nadie decía una palabra. Finalmente, Edward se acercó a mí, sus piernas a cada lado de las mías, hasta que sentí su torso pegado a mi espalda, y rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos de forma protectora, descansando sus manos donde nuestro bebé crecía dentro de mí. Esa acción pareció sacar a Riley de su estupor.

"Tal parece que no perdiste el tiempo, ¿eh?" Murmuró acusatoriamente, su mirada fija en mi pancita.

Di un grito ahogado por el _shock_ al escuchar su insinuación. "¿ _Yo_ no perdí el tiempo?" Me levanté de un salto y di unos cuantos pasos hacia mi infiel ex para hablarle a la cara y evitar que todo el mundo nos escuchara sacar nuestros trapos sucios. "Si mis cuentas están bien, tu pequeña ni-siquiera-sé-cómo-llamarla ya estaba embarazada mientras que tú y yo todavía vivíamos juntos oficialmente, maldito hipócrita. ¿Y te atreves a acusarme de continuar con mi vida demasiado rápido? Pendejo. Al menos yo esperé hasta _después_ que me botaras." Si las miradas mataran, Riley hubiera caído muerto en ese preciso momento.

Estaba furiosa, casi incapaz de mantener mi respiración bajo control cuando nuevamente sentí a Edward cerca detrás de mí, frotando relajantes círculos en mi espalda baja. "Shhh, Becky, olvídate del idiota. Ven, vamos a sentarnos o a irnos."

"¿Ella es Bella? ¿ _Tú_ Bella?" Tory al fin pareció encontrar su voz, fulminando con la mirada a su _prometido_ con incredulidad. "Me dijiste que ella sabía de nosotros." Luego se volvió para mirarme con la sorpresa en sus ojos. "Bella, lo siento tanto. No sabía que él no te lo dijo antes." No dudaba de la sinceridad en su voz.

Riley puso una expresión de vergüenza y no fue capaz de sostenerme la mirada por más tiempo. Lista para terminar con él, miré a Tory, que también se había levantado de dónde estaba sentada.

"No tengo razón para hacerlo, pero te creo." Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, fuimos interrumpidos por el instructor aplaudiendo para silenciarnos.

"Damas y caballeros, por favor, tomen asiento para que podamos comenzar," dijo con una sonrisa amigable.

"¿Quieres quedarte o irte?" Edward preguntó, susurrándome al oído.

Los cuatro nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro por unos segundos más, muy incómodos y sin saber qué hacer, entonces tomé una decisión.

"Nos quedaremos. No voy a permitir que nos arruine esto." Me di la vuelta y tomé la mano de Edward. Al menos, podíamos darle a Riley un pequeño _show_. "Vamos, cariño, vamos a sentarnos."

Tan pronto como los cuatro nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos tapetes, la instructora empezó a hablar otra vez.

"Hola a todos. Mi nombre es Fran. Tengo 47 años y he sido partera por los últimos veinte años. Antes de que empecemos con las verdaderas clases en enero, aprendí por experiencia que es bueno comenzar con una tarde donde las parejas se conozcan y aprendan lo que implica la clase exactamente. Así que, creo que deberíamos empezar al presentarnos. Cuéntenos un poco de ustedes mismos, cómo se ganan la vida, cuánto tiempo han estado juntos, cuándo nacerá su bebé, ya saben, cosas como esas. ¿Por qué no empezamos por aquí?" Movió su mano en dirección de la pareja más cerca de la puerta. Sus nombres eran Tia y Benjamin, los dos con treinta y dos años. Habían estado casados por tres años e iban a tener a su segundo hijo a finales de marzo. Después de decirnos que eran un chef y una profesora de instituto, sonrieron y esperaron a que la siguiente pareja se presentara.

Cuando ellos dos terminaron, fue el turno de Riley y Tory. Al parecer se habían recuperado un poco de la conmoción de encontrarse conmigo, aunque Tory estaba teniendo cuidado de mantener algo de distancia entre ella y su prometido.

"Hola, soy Victoria, pero prefiero que me llamen Tory."

Pausó por un momento y Riley intervino. "Y yo soy Riley."

Una sonrisa efímera tocó los labios de ella pero se desvaneció igual de rápido. "Tengo veinticinco, y como probablemente ya lo notaron, soy de Inglaterra. Y ahí fue donde nos conocimos y nos enamoramos."

Solté un resoplido, luego añadí solo lo bastante fuerte para que escuchara Edward, "Y se acostaron mientras él tenía una novia esperándolo al otro lado del océano."

Los ojos de Tory se dispararon hacia los míos, sus mejillas sonrojadas por la culpa, luego desvió de nuevo la mirada. "Um, soy asistente personal."

"Y yo también tengo veinticinco, y soy un contador." La voz de Riley sonó un poco enojada.

Luego Tory tomó de nuevo la palabra. "Vamos a tener una pequeña a mediados de marzo."

Ninguno de los dos pareció inclinado a decir algo más, así que Fran nos dijo a Edward y a mí que continuáramos.

"Está bien, soy Edward," lo escuché iniciar, evidentemente consciente de que todavía no estaba lista para hablar. "Tengo veintisiete y soy médico residente en el Northwestern Memorial. Ella es Bella, mi novia y pronto será la madre de nuestro bebé. Ella tiene veinticinco años y trabaja como editora en una casa editorial."

Me giré lo suficiente para darle una sonrisa agradecida, luego enfrente al grupo de nuevo. "Hola. Tenemos veinticuatro semanas de embarazados, y desafortunadamente, el bebé no quiere mostrarnos su sexo." Escuché un comprensivo _oh_ colectivo de nuestros compañeros participantes.

"¿No quieren contarnos cuánto tiempo han estado juntos?" Riley, el idiota, soltó.

"Lo suficiente," fue la rápida y áspera respuesta de Edward. "Y no soy tan estúpido como para dejarla ir."

Creí sonrojarme de un color escarlata al escuchar su declaración, que se encontró con un resoplido de Riley.

Los dos hombres se fulminaron con la mirada por un buen rato mientras las otras parejas se presentaban. Al mismo tiempo, Edward se aseguró de rodearme con sus brazos, tocarme y hacer pequeños círculos con sus dedos. Con el tiempo, sentí que me relajaba contra él, y casi olvidé que el saco de basura de mi ex estaba sentado a corta distancia de nosotros.

Después que todos habían compartido un poco de sí mismos y Fran nos contó lo que nos esperaba las seis tardes del curso, por fin nos dijo que podíamos irnos. Tratando de no mirar en dirección de la pareja en el tapete a un lado de nosotros, Edward me ayudó a levantarme y me dio mi bolso.

"Así que," escuché que Riley empezó a decir detrás de mí, pero estaba segura que le estaba hablando a Tory. Fue por eso que quedé totalmente sorprendida por sus siguientes palabras. "Bells, ¿cuándo puedo ir a recoger mis cosas?"

Me giré mucho más rápido de lo que mi cuerpo parecido al de una ballena era capaz de moverse, y luego le agité mi dedo índice justo en la cara. "¡No te atrevas a llamare de nuevo así jamás! Perdiste el derecho de usar mi nombre cuando decidiste engañarme por diez meses en lugar de tenerme el respeto suficiente como para romper conmigo _antes_ de follar a alguien más—sin ofender, Tory," añadí con un vistazo rápido en su dirección.

"Muy bien, entonces, _Isabella_ ," dijo, molesto. "¿Cuándo te gustaría que pasara por mis cosas a tu departamento?" Su tono empalagoso y bastante falso.

Una sonrisa ganadora se extendió por mi rostro cuando recordé que él probablemente no sabía lo del incendio. "¿De qué clase de cosas estás hablando?" Le pregunté, haciéndome la tonta.

Lo pensó por un momento antes de recitar una lista. "Bueno, mi Xbox, la colección de juegos, mi sillón reclinable, el resto de mi ropa, y por supuesto, mi colección de historietas."

Mi sonrisa se hizo más grande cuando empecé a rebuscar en mi bolso para encontrar una sola llave. Se la di a Riley y me deleité en su expresión de confusión.

"Todas tus cosas están en una unidad de almacenaje. La dirección está en la etiqueta del llavero." Cuando comenzó a ser evidente que el departamento estaba mohoso, dividimos sus cosas de las mías y las puse en dos unidades de almacenamiento separadas que nuestro casero estaba pagando. "Pero, Riley, si fuera tú no buscaría mucho tu colección de historietas."

Su frente se arrugó aún más antes de que la ira se apoderara de él. "¿Destruiste mi colección como venganza, pequeña perra celosa?"

"Cierra la boca, pendejo. No la vuelvas a llamar perra, o de lo contrario." Edward se abalanzó furioso para poner a mi ex en su lugar, pero se lo impedí.

"Basura, si hubieras mostrado algo de interés en algo más que tu pequeña zorra—de nuevo, sin ofender, Tory," añadí, esta vez sin mirarla, "entonces sabrías que hubo un incendio en el edificio y el departamento sufrió severos daños por la humedad. Tu preciosa colección esperaba a que la recogieras donde el daño fue peor. Así que, en lugar de verla pudrirse, la tiré a la basura. Si hay algo más, puedes hablar con mi abogado, Jasper Whitlock." Entonces me di la vuelta y di dos pasos hacia la prometida de Riley. "Tory, de verdad te creo que no sabías. Pareces ser una buena persona, y espero que sea feliz con él y que con el tiempo no te deje por alguien nuevo y más excitante. Adiós."

Estiré mi mano detrás de mí y Edward la tomó al instante. "Ven, vamos a casa."

 ********TBL********

Dos días después, estaba haciendo mis últimas compras de Navidad con Rose. Era 19 de diciembre, y todo Chicago estaba cubierta por una gruesa capa de nieve con solo las calles y las aceras despejadas. Todas las tiendas estaban decoradas con el espíritu de la temporada, y la gente corría por todos lados para comprar sus últimos regalos.

Cuatro días después, volaría a Seattle para pasar las fiestas con mis padres. Estaba deseando verlos de nuevo, pero no volvería a Chicago hasta el día después de Año Nuevo, y no podía imaginar no ver a Edward por diez días. Por lo que el prospecto de irme en menos de una semana era algo agridulce.

"Todavía no puedo creer que el pendejo se atrevió a hablarte así, y estaban en una sala llena de gente," dijo Rosalie, sacudiendo su cabeza cuando salíamos de una librería.

La había llamado justo después de que regresamos de la clase de _Lamaze_ del infierno, pero ya que hoy era la primera vez que estábamos juntas desde entonces, ella no podía dejar de quejarse por el incidente. Riley nunca había sido la persona favorita de Rose, pero se había esforzado en tolerarlo por los últimos seis años ya que él y yo éramos pareja.

"Debías haber visto la forma en que Edward lo fulminó con la mirada cuando me llamó perra. Tuve que detenerlo literalmente o hubiera golpeado a Riley en la cara en ese preciso momento. Tengo que admitir que fue algo _sexy_." Era raro que hubiese confesado sentirme atraída por Edward, tanto más a alguien que no fuera yo, pero, maldición, el que me protegiera de esa forma me puso toda cachonda. Y puede, o no, que haya usado esas imágenes para aliviar un poco la tensión cuando estaba sola en la cama esa noche.

Rosalie resopló una risita al escuchar eso. "Por favor, él es _sexy_ sin importar lo que haga, y lo sabes."

Antes de que se profundizara más en ello, decidí cambiar de tema.

"¿Has sabido de Emmett?" Pregunté como si nada.

Después de su noche juntos, habían concordado en que era algo de una sola vez y que todavía no podían soportarse el uno al otro. Aunque Rose había insistido en que fue solo eso, estaba segura que había algo que no me estaba contando.

Bufó un poco irritada. "Ese estúpido idiota. Primero, me envía pequeños mensajes durante el día, ya sabes, chistes estúpidos y cosas así, y luego decidió ignorarme totalmente. ¿Puedes creerlo?"

"Pero dijiste que te estaba poniendo de malas con sus mensajes." Estaba confundida al escuchar su obvia decepción.

"¿No lo entiendes?" Me miró como si le hubiese preguntado si Navidad era el 25 de este año. "Por supuesto, estaba siendo malditamente odioso, pero no significa que quiera que se olvide de mí." Sonó como si fuera la cosa más lógica en el mundo, sacudiendo su cabeza con incredulidad. Estaba tratando de pensar en una respuesta ingeniosa cuando, repentinamente, sentí que mi pie se deslizaba por debajo de mí. Todo parecía estar pasando en cámara lenta. Cuando mi pierna ya no me estaba soportando, la otra perdió también el equilibrio, y milímetro por doloroso milímetro, caí hasta que mi trasero golpeó el helado concreto con un golpe sordo. Se sintió como si mi coxis hiciera contacto con el suelo, y un latigazo de dolor se disparó por mi cuerpo.

"¡Ay!" Grité, haciendo que Rose, que estaba caminando unos pasos frente a mí, se girara de golpe para mirarme.

"Joder, Bells, ¿qué sucedió?" Gritó al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer las bolsas y se apresuraba hacia mí, poniéndose de cuclillas frente a mí.

Mi mano empezó a masajear mi adolorida espalda. "Debí haberme resbalado con un pedazo de hielo. Maldita sea, esa mierda duele."

Rosalie se me quedó mirando con preocupación en sus ojos. "¿Puedes levantarte, cariño?"

"Estoy embarazada, no inválida," espeté al agarrar su mano estirada, levantándome del suelo helado. De pronto, mi vientre comenzó a doler. "¡Ay!"

"Bella, ¿estás bien?" Rose preguntó cuando me recargué en ella, tratando de masajearme para hacer desaparecer el dolor.

Después de recuperar el aliento, no era tan malo, solo realmente incómodo.

"Estoy bien, creo. Aunque tengo ligeros calambres."

Rosalie me llevó a su coche y abrió la puerta del pasajero para que pudiera sentarme. Luego regresó para rescatar las bolsas que las dos habíamos dejado caer y las trajo de vuelta al coche. Sin darme la vuelta, la escuché abrir y cerrar el maletero, pero cuando se sentó en el asiento del conductor, me sorprendió escucharla hablar al teléfono.

"Se resbaló y se cayó sobre su trasero." No tenía idea con quién estaba hablando. "No sé. Parece que está bien pero dice que tiene ligeros calambres." Escuchó con atención, asintiendo todo el tiempo. "Muy bien, entonces, ¿dónde quieres que la lleve?" De nuevo, asintió pero encendió el motor al mismo tiempo. "Bien, te veremos allá. Adiós."

"¿A dónde vamos?" Le pregunté, probablemente con la confusión escrita en todo mi rostro.

"Al hospital," dijo con un tono que no admitía tonterías. "Llamé a Edward. Nos encontrará en emergencias."

Salió a toda velocidad en dirección al Northwestern Memorial mientras yo me quedaba con la boca abierta.

"Pero, Rose, estoy bien," objeté.

"Estoy segura que lo estás, pero no está de más el que te revisen, ¿no crees?" Su tono dejó claro que no cambiaría de opinión, así que me quedé calmada, frotando mi pancita donde Frijolito estaba muy activo demostrándome que estaba bien.

 ********TBL********

"Bella, ¿estás bien?" Edward dijo en voz alta con preocupación al entrar a la sala en la que estaba esperando.

Tan pronto como llegamos al hospital y les expliqué lo que había sucedido, me llevaron a una sala de examinación donde me dijeron que me cambiara a una bata de papel y me recostara para esperar al médico. Había estado ahí por cinco minutos cuando irrumpió Edward, con un uniforme azul marino y un estetoscopio alrededor de su cuello. Tenía que admitir que se veía muy _sexy_ con su atuendo de doctor, pero de pronto comprendí que se apresuró a encontrarme justo a mitad de su turno.

"Estoy bien," le respondí, sintiéndome mal, tratando de disipar en seguida su preocupación. "Los calambres disminuyeron, y Frijolito me ha estado pateando todo el tiempo. Él está bien, Edward."

Sus preciosos ojos verdes se clavaron en los míos, y por un largo tiempo, solo nos miramos el uno al otro hasta que escuchamos a Rose, que me estaba esperando, carraspear. "Estaré afuera si me necesitan."

Edward se volvió para mirarla. "Gracias, Rosalie, por llamarme y traerla aquí. Tenemos que asegurarnos que todo está bien."

"No hay problema," le respondió sin darle importancia. "Solo infórmenme lo que diga el médico, ¿está bien? Voy a buscar algo de café y a esperar afuera."

Justo después que la puerta se cerró, se abrió de nuevo y entró una mujer de mediana edad con una larga bata de laboratorio abierta. Sus ojos estaban fijos al sujetapapeles en sus manos hasta que se detuvo a los pies de la mesa de examinación en la que estaba recostada y me miró.

"Hola, señorita Swan." Asintió hacia Edward. "Doctor Cullen, soy la doctora Monaghan, la obstetra en turno. Así que, tuvo un pequeño accidente. ¿Me puede decir qué pasó?" Sus cálidos ojos color avellana me sonrieron con calma.

"Bueno, um, estaba de compras con mi amiga, y me resbalé en un pedazo de hielo," le narré brevemente mi mala suerte.

"¿Cómo se cayó?" La doctora Monaghan inquirió. "¿De espaldas? ¿Sobre su cadera?"

"Um, me caí sobre mi trasero y mi coxis dolió." Insegura, levanté la vista para encontrar los ojos de Edward y me dio una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora.

La obstetra asintió rápidamente. "¿Tiene algún tipo de dolor ahora?"

"No." Negué. "Un dolor se extendió por mi vientre bajo justo después que me levanté, pero ahora apenas si lo siento. Por favor, ¿está el bebé en peligro?" Repentinamente sentí una descarga de pánico al escuchar las preguntas de la doctora.

"Señorita Swan, creo que el bebé está bien, pero para asegurarnos, necesito examinarla." Se volvió hacia el lavabo y empezó a lavarse las manos. "¿Quiere que el doctor Cullen se quede o que espere afuera?"

Una vez más encontré la mirada de Edward, y supe que quería estar aquí conmigo. No me importaban los reconocimientos vaginales en general, y la idea de que Edward estuviera dentro de la sala mientras alguien me tocaba ahí abajo era raro, pero sabía que su lugar era a mi lado. "Puede quedarse."

Me dio una pequeña sonrisa agradecida y tomó mi mano en la suya. Estaba agradecida que se quedó junto a mi cabeza cuando la doctora Monaghan colocó una sábana azul claro sobre mis piernas y puso mis pies en los estribos.

"Esto puede sentirse un poco incómodo, pero no debería ser doloroso," me dijo mientras deslizaba lentamente un dedo dentro de mí.

Tenía razón. No fue doloroso y solo duró unos segundos.

"Su cérvix no está dilatada. Esas son buenas noticias. Y no parece tener verdaderas contracciones." Se quitó sus guantes de látex y me ayudó a bajar las piernas. "Ahora, veamos cómo está el bebé, ¿quieren?"

Edward y yo asentimos vigorosamente, agradecidos por una oportunidad de echarle un vistazo a Frijolito.

Ella se sentó en un banco junto a mí y levantó la bata de papel lo suficiente para dejar expuesto mi vientre donde echó una generosa cantidad de gel transparente. Unos momentos después, tocó mi piel con la sonda del ultrasonido y el monitor se iluminó con imágenes de un bebé—nuestro bebé—que evidentemente se estaba chupando el pulgar.

"Muy bien. Su pequeño parece estar perfectamente bien. Su ritmo cardíaco es normal y también la cantidad de movimiento." Movió un poco la sonda. "La placenta también se ve bien."

"¿Puede ver el sexo?" Le pregunté con mis ojos pegados a la pantalla.

"¿Todavía no lo saben?" La doctora Monaghan preguntó con una mirada curiosa primero a mí y luego a Edward.

Los dos negamos cuando Edward respondió. "Desafortunadamente no. Frijolito parece ser un poco tímido."

La doctora soltó una divertida carcajada. "¿Frijolito? Bueno, lo siento, pero tal parece que él o ella, quiere seguir siendo un misterio. El bebé no quiere abrir sus piernas para dejarme ver."

Hice un ligero puchero pero estaba contenta de que nada estuviera mal.

Después de unos cuantos minutos más de la obstetra tomando medidas y moviendo mucho la sonda, la dejó a un lado y le dio a Edward unas cuantas imágenes impresas para luego darme una toalla de papel para limpiarme.

"Tuvo suerte, señorita Swan. El bebé está bien y no parece haber ocurrido nada grave cuando se cayó. Sin embargo, solo para estar seguros, le aconsejo que se tome con tranquilidad las siguientes dos semanas. No está en un estricto reposo absoluto, pero quiero que esté sentada o acostada la mayor parte del día. Además de eso, le estoy prescribiendo unas tabletas con una alta dosis de magnesio para reducir los calambres ocasionales que todavía pudiera sentir. Si se apega a mi consejo, estará lista para volver a trabajar en el Año Nuevo."

La escuché hablar y la vi llenar la prescripción cuando finalmente asimilé lo que dijo.

"Iba a hacer un viaje en avión para visitar a mis padres por las fiestas. ¿Todavía puedo hacerlo?"

"Lo siento, pero eso no sería sabio. Volar pone tensión en el cuerpo, y usted debería descansar mucho por los siguiente diez a catorce días." La doctora Monaghan me miró con arrepentimiento pero no cambió su opinión. "Si algo pasa, como sangrado o calambres continuos, tiene que regresar de inmediato, ¿está bien? Pero no se preocupe. Estoy segura que estará bien. Felices Fiestas, señorita Swan. Nos estamos viendo, doctor Cullen." Con esas palabras, salió de la sala, dejándome considerando cómo debería decirles eso a mis padres, por primera vez en todos mis veinticinco años, no pasaría las fiestas con ellos. ¿Qué clase de Navidad me esperaba ahora?

* * *

 _ **¡Aaaaah y apareció el innombrable! ¿Pueden creerlo? Pobre Bella, como dijo ella, de todos los centros de salud tuvo que ir a dar a ese donde se encontró al ex con su zorra. Bueno, tal parece que Tory no es tan mala, pero no por eso deja de ser la otra :/ ¿Qué les pareció cómo manejó Bella la situación? ¿Hay algo del capítulo que les llamó la atención? Eri me hizo un comentario muy interesante sobre un detalle de este capi, espero que también lo noten. Como siempre, muchas gracias por seguir aquí, por leer, por animarme a seguir. Les repito que sus comentarios, su disfrute de la historia me da ánimos para seguir como hasta ahora. Pronto empezaré a subir otra traducción que estoy tratando de adelantar y espero que les guste, así que pónganme en alerta de autor.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capi anterior: Yenny Camila494, Lunita Black27, jimena, Sky Bennet Ward, Heydi, Vanina Cantamutto, Suiza19, Chayley Costa, Laura Katherine, Marttha Cullen Dollanganger, YessyVL13, Wawis Cullen, Cely Peralta, Jane Bells, freedom2604, Manligrez, Brenda Cullenn, Adriu, Cristal82, Shikara65, Sully YM, Roxy Sanchez, Hanna D.L, lagie, Pam Malfoy Black, angelabarmtz, ginnicullenswan, bellaliz, sandy56, sofiarp, Tata XOXO, EllaesCM, cary, Yoliki, tulgarita, blueorchid02, ValeWhitlockGrey, patymdn, Gabriela Cullen, Ericastelo, alo-star, Bertlin, Sei, Mafer, Diablillo07, glow0718, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo ;)**_


	19. Cap 18: Feliz Jodida Navidad

De nuevo les recuerdo que nada es mío, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y autora de la historia es **Payton79** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Mi compañera de armas está presente una vez más en esta traducción, gracias a mi querida Beta Erica Castelo por corregir todos mis horrores.**

* * *

******TBL******

 **Capítulo 18 – Feliz Jodida Navidad**

 **EPOV**

Me sentía muy aliviado de saber que Bella y Frijolito estaban bien después de su caída, y para ser honesto, no me molestó que no pudiera volar a Washington para las fiestas. Viajar durante el embarazo siempre implicaba ciertos riesgos, pero ya que hasta ahora no había ocurrido nada irregular, en realidad no tenía una razón para pedirle que se quedara además de que la echaría de menos como un loco. Sin embargo, no podía decirle eso, así que no había tenido otra opción más que dejarla hacer sus planes sin mi interferencia.

Todo el alivio que sentí al saber que Bella se quedaba en Chicago, salió por la ventana cuando entré al departamento ese día más tarde. La encontré acostada en el sofá, al teléfono con su madre, sus mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas.

"Mamá, no, estaré bien. Edward está aquí. No voy a estar sola."

Podía escuchar que se estaba esforzando mucho por no dejar que su madre escuchara lo triste que estaba en realidad.

"Sí, dije que él tenía que trabajar, pero por supuesto que no trabajará todo el tiempo. Estará en casa más tarde el Día de Navidad."

Pasó un pañuelo sobre su rostro, secando sus ojos enrojecidos, escuchando lo que Renée le estaba diciendo.

"No, mamá, no. Quédate con papá. De todos modos, no habrá ningún vuelo disponible con tan poco tiempo. Estaré bien, y ustedes vendrán a visitarme después de que nazca el bebé."

"Sí, hablaremos de nuevo mañana. Adiós, mamá."

Solo después de que dejó a un lado el teléfono me vio de pie junto a la puerta.

"Estúpidas hormonas," murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa. "Llegaste a casa temprano."

"Estaba preocupado por ti."

Puse mi bolso en el suelo y colgué mi chaqueta en el armario del frente, luego me acerqué a ella. Se corrió un poco hacia un lado, y me senté en el espacio que había creado para mí, rodeándola con mis brazos y al instante atrayéndola a mi pecho.

"Puedes estar triste, Becky," le dije con cariño. "¿Sabes qué? Voy a tratar de zafarme de eso con mis padres y estar aquí contigo en Navidad."

Repentinamente se alejó de mí lo suficiente para mirarme a los ojos. "No, no puedes hacer eso y lo sabes. Son tus padres, y Alice y Jasper estarán ahí. Yo voy a estar bien."

Me dio una débil sonrisa, y sin importar lo mucho que lo deseaba, sabía que no podía botar a mi padre—no esta vez. Me había dejado muy claro que esperaba que me presentara en su gran fiesta anual de Nochebuena, esperaba que le dijera cómo había planeado manejar la situación de Bella. ¡Y eso iba a hacer!...

… _Una semana antes, asistí a la fiesta de Navidad del hospital con Alice como mi cita, ya que mi padre me había dicho claramente que esperaba que me presentara con una cita apropiada. ¿Quién podría ser más apropiada que mi hermana? Difícilmente metería a Bella a la cueva del león, y me negué a presentarme con otra mujer de mi brazo, pero no quería hacer olas todavía. Por lo que me sentí agradecido cuando Alice me ofreció sus servicios como acompañante._

" _¿Qué tipo de ardid estás tramando ahora?" Carlisle me preguntó en tono condescendiente tan pronto como Alice se alejó de mi lado por primera vez._

" _Me dijiste que trajera una cita apropiada, y estoy seguro que no vas a decirme que tu propia hija no es una compañía apropiada para mí." Le arqueé una ceja, sabiendo que estaba a punto de hacerlo enojar._

 _En vez de arrancarme la cabeza por mi comentario insolente, me fulminó con la mirada con sus ojos azules tan fríos como el hielo. "Estoy seguro que notaste los pequeños cambios en tu horario de trabajo."_

" _Pequeños cambios" era el eufemismo del año. Desde el Día de Gracias, había pasado más tiempo en el hospital que en casa, la mayoría de esas veces se me avisaba con muy poca antelación. Desde un principio había sospechado que el doctor Cullen estaba metido en el asunto, pero supongo que estaba por recibir las pruebas._

" _Sí, mis compañeros de trabajo parecen caer víctimas de la gripe a menudo últimamente." Esa era la explicación oficial para mis horas extras._

 _Su mirada se convirtió en una pequeña sonrisa engreída. "Bueno, escuché que recientemente te uniste a las filas de los dueños de bienes raíces. Tres recámaras parecen ser demasiado para un hombre soltero."_

 _¡Maldita sea! Sabía que se enteraría de mi compra eventualmente, ¿pero cómo sabía los detalles?_

 _No le respondí, pero le sostuve la mirada sin interrupción._

" _Estoy seguro que planeas permitir que tu pequeña sanguijuela y el bastardo vivan ahí contigo." Estrechó ligeramente sus ojos, tratando de conseguir una reacción de mí._

 _Me negué a morder el anzuelo, así que le respondí mucho más calmado de lo que me sentía. "Sí, voy a vivir ahí con Bella y nuestro bebé."_

 _Su mirada se volvió imposiblemente más fría cuando pronunció las siguientes palabras. "Entonces, solo quiero que sepas que las últimas semanas son solo una prueba de lo que se avecina para ti si no reconsideras tus arreglos de vivienda y tu situación con esa… mujer. Puedo hacer de tu vida un infierno."_

 _Mis planes no habían estado bien formados para entonces como para decirle que pronto saldría de medicina interna y que podría estar jodidamente seguro que nunca me convertiría en un cardiólogo. De modo que, en vez de eso, asentí y no le di nada con mi seca respuesta. "Ya lo veremos."_

" _Recuerda que tienes hasta Navidad. Espero que estés en la casa en Nochebuena, si no te arrepentirás."_

 _Se dio la vuelta y se marchó furioso, dejándome con escalofríos recorriendo mi cuerpo. Sí, estaría en su puta fiesta y después de eso, le diría exactamente dónde podría meterse sus amenazas y comentarios despectivos…_

… Eso fue antes de que supiera que Bella no estaría en Washington durante las fiestas. Todavía, para protegerla de mi padre, tenía que estar en la maldita fiesta. No me extrañaría que se presentara aquí e hiciera una escena—para arrastrarme allá si no iba voluntariamente. Y si podía prevenirlo, no quería que conociera a Bella—jamás.

Pasamos el resto de la noche viendo películas con temas de Navidad, mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros y su cabeza en mi pecho. Cuando finalmente se quedó dormida, la abracé hasta que apenas pude mantener los ojos abiertos. Entonces la desperté y la ayudé a meterse la cama.

 ********TBL********

La mañana de Nochebuena, mi turno terminó a las seis. El todopoderoso doctor Cullen se las arregló para darme libre hasta el turno de la mañana del 26, planeando tener su pretenciosa Navidad familiar. Estaba seguro que no sabía lo que se le avecinaba.

Había dejado el hospital justo a tiempo y estaba frente a la puerta del departamento veinte minutos más tarde. Rosalie me estaba esperando ahí con tres bolsas gigantes y un tipo que cargaba un abeto del Cáucaso atado que estaba más o menos a mi altura.

"Buenos días Rose, señor Wilks. Gracias por venir tan temprano."

Había pasado los últimos tres días encontrando un árbol de Navidad de último minuto para sorprender a Bella.

Había sido toda una campeona, pasando la mayor parte de su tiempo descansando en el sofá para asegurarse de que Frijolito estuviera bien. De modo que al menos para tratar de compensar el hecho de que no podría visitar a sus padres para celebrar con ellos, quería presentarle un árbol de Navidad completamente decorado cuando despertara. Sabía que no podría hacerlo yo solo, por lo que decidí pedirle a Rosalie su ayuda, y ella había estado muy dispuesta a hacerlo.

La parte más difícil había sido encontrar un árbol con tan poco tiempo restante. Nunca antes había instalado un árbol de Navidad en mi casa, por lo que no sabía dónde conseguir uno y cómo llevarlo a mi edificio. Después de preguntar un poco por ahí, finalmente encontré al señor Wilks, que no solo le quedaba el árbol perfecto, sino que cuando le conté de nuestra situación, estaba feliz de entregarlo a esas horas en la mañana de Nochebuena.

"Hola, Edward," susurró Rose en respuesta cuando abrí la puerta del departamento.

Tan silenciosamente como era posible, el señor Wilks instaló el árbol en una esquina de la sala, y con una muy generosa propina en la mano, nos dejó sonriendo ampliamente y deseándonos una muy Feliz Navidad.

Rosalie y yo trabajamos en relativo silencio, adornando el árbol con lucecitas así como con adornos de cristal y madera, los dos teniendo cuidado de no despertar a Bella. Después de una hora sin ningún sonido desde la recámara, terminamos. Le agradecí a Rose inmensamente por su ayuda y le desee unas felices fiestas.

Justo cuando me senté y le eché un buen vistazo a nuestro trabajo, escuché que la puerta se abrió y salió una Bella bostezando, vestida con pantalones de franela y una camisa blanca de manga larga. Al principio, pareció no darse cuenta de mi presencia, pero se paró en seco, sus ojos amplios por la sorpresa cuando vio el luminoso árbol de Navidad. Su rostro se iluminó como el de una niñita en la mañana de Navidad cuando su mirada encontró la mía.

" _Wow_ … um… qué… cómo… ¿Tú hiciste esto?" Preguntó, apenas capaz de contener su sonrisa.

"Me ayudaron," respondí con una orgullosa media sonrisa. "¿Te gusta?"

"Sí, me gusta. Pero," negó despacio, "dijiste que nunca habías tenido un árbol en casa."

"Nunca _tuve_ uno. Y esta ya no solo es _mi_ casa. Becky, ya que no puedes ir a casa en Navidad, creí que podría traerte la Navidad."

Incluso antes de que terminara de hablar, ella se había lanzado a través de la habitación y arrojó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, abrazándome.

"¡Esta es la mejor sorpresa que he tenido! Me encanta. Muchas gracias." Escuché un pequeño sollozo y empecé a subir y bajar mis manos por su espalda mientras mis labios acariciaban la cima de su cabeza.

"De nada, amor. Feliz Navidad."

 ********TBL********

Aunque lo había retrasado tanto como podía, las seis de la tarde llegó finalmente, y tuve que irme a la fiesta de mis padres. Vestido con un traje azul marino, una camisa blanca y una corbata azul, Con una bolsa con ropa para pasar la noche en la mano, salí de la recámara y me acerqué al sofá para sentarme con Bella por unos minutos más.

"¡ _Wow_! Te ves bien," declaró mientras sus ojos deambulaban por mi cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies y de regreso.

Levanté sus pies y los coloqué en mi regazo. "Gracias, supongo. Preferiría pasar lo noche contigo, usando pijamas y calcetines." En realidad me sentía como si llevara un disfraz, pero había un código de vestimenta en el que insistían mis padres.

"Aww, eres dulce." Colocó su mano en la mía que descansaba en sus piernas de forma tranquilizadora. "Está bien. Vas a regresar mañana en la tarde, ¿verdad?"

Asentí despacio. "Al anochecer, supongo." Volteé mi mano con la palma hacia arriba y entrelacé nuestros dedos, mi mirada clavada en el gesto íntimo. "Desearía poder venir a casa esta noche." Mi voz sonó tan triste como me sentía.

"Es un viaje de una hora, y probablemente vas a beber. Está bien." Su pulgar acarició lentamente el dorso de mi mano. "Ya soy grande. Todas mis películas favoritas están aquí. Y tú te aseguraste que mis comidas favoritas estuvieran todas en la mesa. Ahora, vete. Llegarás tarde."

Sabía que se estaba haciendo la valiente de como en realidad se sentía, pero si quería evitar que mi padre viniera aquí e intimidara a Bella, definitivamente yo tenía que ir primero a él.

Le eché un vistazo al reloj y suspiré. "Me temo que tienes razón." Me acerqué, tocando su frente con mis labios. "Cuídate y cuida de Frijolito, ¿está bien? Y si me necesitas, solo llámame y vendré corriendo."

Mis ojos se clavaron en los suyos, deseando que viera la sinceridad en los míos. Me dio una sonrisa animosa.

"Lo haré. Ahora fuera. _Realmente Amor_ me está esperando." Hizo un gesto hacia la puerta. Riéndome entre dientes al ver sus gracias, me levanté del sofá, bajé sus pies y me encaminé a la puerta.

Al sostener el pomo en mi mano, me detuve cuando Bella me llamó. "Conduce con cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? Necesitamos que regreses sano y salvo."

Sonreí y miré por encima de mi hombro, respondiendo, "Lo haré. Te veo mañana."

Antes de que pudiera arrepentirme y decidir quedarme, había salido por la puerta y me encaminé al coche.

 ********TBL********

Como siempre, la casa de mis padres estaba hasta el tope de decoraciones pretenciosas y el acostumbrado conjunto de invitados socialmente importantes. Todas las habitaciones desde el vestíbulo pasando por el comedor a la bastante grande y formal sala de estar tenían su propio árbol enorme de Navidad, adornado con cientos de decoraciones excesivamente llamativas, que estaba seguro costaban una fortuna. Sin importar cuántas guirnaldas o muérdago hicieran que colgara su personal—porque ninguno de mis padres levantaría un dedo para hacer algo tan corriente—no generaban ni una pizca de calidez de la forma en que las películas nos hacían creer que era normal.

Había sonreído con falsedad a la docena de personas que mis padres conocían de sus variados pretenciosos compromisos benéficos, alabando el gusto con clase de mi madre. Intercambié unas cuantas palabras sinceras con Alice, Jasper y sus padres, pero rápidamente se les envolvió en conversaciones con otras personas. Y tuve discusiones más o menos largas con doctores del hospital.

Había sufrido durante la cena, cuando me sentaron junto a una rubia artificial que trató de conseguir que la invitara a salir durante las dos horas que había durado la tortura. Tan pronto como terminó el último curso, me disculpé y hui a la biblioteca de mi padre, donde ocultaba su botella de whiskey de miles de dólares. Había planeado permanecer sobrio durante la noche, en primer lugar, porque quería estar en condiciones para conducir en caso de que Bella me necesitara, y en segundo lugar, porque quería estar alerta si mi padre decidía hablar hoy conmigo en lugar de mañana. Pero una pequeña copa no era nada, ¿cierto? De lo contrario estaba listo para golpear mi cabeza contra la pared más cercana.

Justo cuando pasé el primer trago, saboreando la sensación de ardor que creaba cuando llegaba a mi garganta, sentí una mano en mi hombro, y me di la vuelta, encontrando a Tanya parada detrás de mí.

"¿Está todo bien?" Me preguntó con preocupación en sus ojos. "Te ves estresado."

Hice todo lo que pude por darle una sonrisa para tranquilizarla, pero no estaba seguro de haber tenido éxito. "Estoy bien. Es solo que, sabes lo mucho que odio estas fiestas." Moví la mano que sostenía la copa en un gran círculo para indicar que estaba hablando sobre todo lo que nos rodeaba.

Ella me sonrió amablemente en respuesta. "Lo sé. ¿Dónde está Bella, por cierto? Tengo entendido que tengo que felicitarte, _papi_." Su sonrisa se convirtió en una sonrisa sugerente pero no había nada hipócrita o falso en ella, solo amabilidad genuina.

"Así es. El bebé nacerá en abril. Sin embargo, Bella tuvo un pequeño accidente, así que tiene que descansar." Por supuesto, no podría haberla traído aquí incluso si estuviera bien.

Tanya me estudió por un momento como si estuviera tratando de descifrar algo.

"Tus padres no lo aprueban, ¿verdad?" Preguntó dudosa. Antes de que pudiera contestarle, la voz de mi padre hizo que nuestras cabezas se giraran bruscamente en dirección a la puerta.

"No, no lo aprueban." Se acercó a zancadas con un brillo arrogante en sus ojos. "Tanya, querida, ¿podrías por favor disculparnos? Me gustaría tener unas palabras con mi hijo."

"Claro, Carlisle." Ella le asintió, forzando una sonrisa. "Edward, dile a Bella que le mando saludos, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Feliz Navidad!"

"Gracias, Tanya. Lo haré. Feliz Navidad." Tomé otro sorbo del carísimo whiskey y esperé a que mi padre empezara su diatriba.

Se quedó callado hasta que Tanya cerró la puerta detrás de ella. "Ella podría haber sido la mujer perfecta para ti. Pero tuviste que echar a perder eso también. Al menos tienes un gusto decente en whiskey." Sacudió la cabeza con un resoplido. "Así que, supongo que todavía no te has deshecho de la cazafortunas y su bastardo."

Mi mano comenzó a cerrarse en un puño a mi costado por la forma en que llamaba a Bella y a nuestro hijo. Pero tenía que mantenerme calmado. Esto era solo el comienzo.

"Bella todavía está viviendo conmigo, y nos vamos a mudar al nuevo departamento en enero." Listo, tenía mi plan para resolver el problema.

"¡Eres un enclenque!" Escupió. "¿Crees que eres el primer hombre que preña a una zorra? La única diferencia es que un hombre no es tan malditamente cobarde como para no eliminar su error. Todos hemos estado ahí. Ve, sal a preguntar por ahí, y estoy seguro que la mayoría de los hombres que están ahí afuera han estado en tus zapatos, algunos de ellos incluso más de una vez. Pero, a diferencia de ti, fueron los bastante hombres para controlarlo a tiempo." Estaba furioso, pero mi mente ya estaba dando vueltas con una sospecha que necesitaba confirmar justo ahora.

"¿Tú también?" Le pregunté acusatoriamente, "¿Has estado ahí?"

Mi padre me entrecerró los ojos. "Cuida el tono que usas conmigo."

"¿Tú. También?" Insistí, con más intensidad esta vez.

"Es irrelevante, pero sí, yo también. Así que, ¿ves lo que deberías hacer?" Preguntó como si fuera un tipo de lección.

"¿Eso significa que tengo un hermano o hermana que no conozco?" La idea me llenó de esperanza así como de miedo.

Se rio entre dientes despectivamente. "Por supuesto que no. Hice lo que tenía que hacer y me hice cargo de mis… indiscreciones. Soborné a la pequeña puta e hice que terminara el embarazo."

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Nunca había tenido un vínculo emocional con mi padre y no había sido tan cercano a mi madre, pero esto fue como una patada en el estómago y me hizo sentir mareado.

"¿Tienes una aventura y cuando las cosas se ponen serias fuerzas a la mujer a tener un aborto? ¿Qué clase de monstruo eres?" Mi mano voló a cubrir mi boca al volver a tragar la bilis que probé.

"No seas exagerado. Ella siempre estuvo en busca del dinero. Todas ellas lo están. Tuve que evitar que me avergonzara públicamente y a tu madre."

"Pero no tuviste problema con avergonzarla a puertas cerradas y matar a tu propio hijo. Como si eso fuera mejor."

"No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando. Nadie espera que un hombre sea fiel, no en nuestros círculos. Me casé con tu madre porque el apellido Platt me abriría casi todas las puertas aquí en Chicago. Ahora el nombre _Cullen_ lo hace por todos nosotros. Y el dinero me vino bien. No estuvo de más que también era una chica linda. Ella necesitaba un esposo apto y yo necesitaba elevar mi posición social. Pero eso fue todo. Nuestro matrimonio fue un acuerdo que funcionó para los dos."

"¿Nunca amaste a mamá?" Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que la llamaba así, pero en ese momento sentí lástima por ella, estar atada a un cabrón sin corazón como él.

"¿Amor, Edward? ¿En serio?" Se rio con amargura. "El amor es para tontos y colegialas." Su puso serio y sus penetrantes ojos nunca dejaron los míos. "No te lleva a ninguna parte. Lo que cuenta en este mundo es el dinero e influencias. Me encargué de que tuvieras los dos, pero eres un idiota, tirando todo a la basura por un capricho, un error sentimental, y una puta que quiere quitártelo todo. Ninguna mujer decente te aceptará si tienes un bastardo con tu nombre corriendo por ahí. Pero no es demasiado tarde. La despacharás a dónde demonios sea que venga, con dinero suficiente para mantener la boca cerrada, y la harás firmar un maldito acuerdo de confidencialidad. Luego te encontrarás a alguien aceptable como Tanya y finalmente actuarás como el hombre que fuiste criado para ser." Me estaba gritando al llegar al final.

"No," le respondí con voz tensa.

Los ojos de mi padre se levantaron de golpe del vaso de whiskey que se estaba sirviendo. "¿Qué acabas de decirme?" Preguntó con los dientes apretados.

"Dije: no," repetí, todo mi cuerpo tenso con la agitación.

"¿No, qué?" Entrecerró sus ojos, tratando de intimidarme a concordar con él.

Pero por primera vez, no iba a ceder. "No, no voy a deshacerme de Bella y nuestro hijo. La amo, y amo al bebé. No hay nada que puedas decir o hacer para cambiar eso. Los tiempos en que solo me doblegaba a tu voluntad terminaron, _padre_. Esta es _mi_ vida, y voy a vivirla como demonios quiera." Le sostuve la mirada, expresándole que ya no era el niñito al que podía mangonear.

"Y estás por arruinarla. Tu reputación se irá al infierno." Giró su vaso por un momento, obviamente formulando un plan. "Creo que cambiarás de opinión si demoro tu acceso al fideicomiso que ibas a ganar después de terminar tu residencia," reflexionó con un tono asquerosamente empalagoso.

Me encogí de hombros. "No me importa. El dinero que mi abuela y mi abuelo me dejaron es más de lo que podría necesitar. Y tengo mis propios ingresos y Bella también."

Me di la vuelta y me encaminé a la puerta. Había escuchado y dicho lo suficiente, y estaba ansioso por salir de ahí y terminar con él. Pero su voz detrás de mí hizo que bajara el ritmo,

"Ya lo veremos. Sabes que mi opinión tiene mucho peso en los círculos médicos. Me aseguraré que no puedas conseguir tu especialidad en ninguno de los institutos renombrados de cardiología en este país si te quedas con esa zorra," vociferó.

"¡Bella. No es. Una zorra!" Le respondí todavía de espaldas. "Y no me importa. Nunca quise ser cardiólogo. Ese era tu sueño, nunca fue el mío."

Empecé a caminar otra vez, pero mi padre comenzó a hablar al mismo tiempo. "Ya veo. Entonces me aseguraré que solo trabajes los turnos de noche y los fines de semana de ahora en adelante. No verás mucho a tu puta o al bastardo, y cuando lo hagas, estarás demasiado cansado para disfrutarlo. Y prometo que con el primer error que cometas, saldrás del Northwestern Memorial. Entonces veremos qué pasa con tu carrera en medicina."

Esta vez, no me detuve. "Has lo que quieras, _papá_." No podía saber que estaba planeando dejar el hospital de todos modos.

Abrí la puerta y salí al vestíbulo, agarré mi abrigo de camino a la puerta.

"Si dejas esta casa ahora, te prohíbo regresar. Eres una vergüenza para esta familia si insistes en reconocer a ese niño y vivir con esa campesina de un pueblucho de Washington. Te desconoceré y borraré tu nombre de mi testamento. Ya no serás parte de esta familia. Y será mejor que no nombres a ese bastardo un Cullen o si no…" Al otro extremo del vestíbulo, vi a mi madre, de pie sin moverse, su rostro una máscara ilegible. No sabía que esperaba, pero no parecía inclinada a interferir en nuestra confrontación.

Volviendo mi atención hacia mi padre, solté un resoplido; mi mano en el pomo de la puerta. "Esta no es una familia. Ahora tengo una familia propia. Feliz jodida Navidad, doctor Cullen." Con esas palabras, giré mi muñeca, abrí la puerta, y sin mirar hacia atrás, salí hacia la silenciosa nieve que caía.

Con solo unas zancadas, llegué a mi Volvo y me metí. Cuando salí a toda velocidad para pasar el resto de las fiestas con mi verdadera familia, noté al hombre que había sido mi padre de pie en la puerta, viendo que me marchaba definitivamente, su bebida en el aire como un saludo final.

 ********TBL********

Gracias a mi buena suerte no hubo muchos coches de policía patrullando tan tarde en Nochebuena, porque me las arreglé para hacer el viaje de una hora de la casa de mis padres de vuelta a departamento en solo cuarenta y cinco minutos. Eran solo unos minutos después de la medianoche cuando salí del ascensor y saqué mis llaves del bolsillo de mi abrigo.

No había llamado o mandado un mensaje a Bella para avisarle que iba de camino porque no quería preocuparla. Y necesitaba el tiempo para idear una explicación de por qué había dejado a mis padres. Era tarde, y por lo general ella estaba muy cansada, pero tenía la esperanza de que estuviera todavía despierta.

Cuando abrí la puerta, la habitación estaba en relativa oscuridad, la única luz viniendo del árbol de Navidad, la televisión y las velas que estaban repartidas en todas las superficies. En medio de la habitación, Bella estaba acostada en el sofá. Su cabeza se alejó bruscamente de la televisión para mirarme cuando escuchó que la puerta se cerró. Su rostro se iluminó con una brillante sonrisa cuando mi vio, pero decayó un poco y se convirtió en un ceño fruncido un momento más tarde.

"Edward, ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué regresaste ya?" Me preguntó con un tono preocupado, mientras trataba de sentarse y hacer lugar para mí.

Me quité el abrigo, y dejé caer mi bolso en el suelo, el que nunca saqué del coche luego de llegar a la casa de mis padres. Luego caminé hacia el sofá y le hice un gesto para corriera un poquito en vez de sentarse, y me senté junto a ella, atrayéndola a mi pecho. "Tuve una pelea con mi padre, y tenía que irme." Giré mi cabeza y enterré la nariz en el cabello de Bella, su agradable aroma calmándome al instante, llevándose el resto de la agitación y la ira.

"Lo siento," susurró en mi camisa.

"No tienes por qué. Ha tratado de forzarme a hacer su voluntad demasiadas veces." Subí y bajé mi mano por su espada, y lo disfrutó en silencio. "Le dije que no seguiría sus pasos."

Ella se echó un poco hacia atrás para poder verme a los ojos. "¿Le dijiste que querías entrar a pediatría?"

"No." Sacudí ligeramente mi cabeza. "No se lo diré hasta que esté concreto. No confío en él, y no me gustaría que interfiriera. Aunque le dije que no buscaría especializarme en cardiología."

Sin decir una palabra, me incitó a continuar. "Él me dijo que o bien cumplía sus deseos, o podría irme y no regresar. Estaba feliz de salir de ahí." Sorprendentemente, no lamentaba la ruptura definitiva con mi padre—y al parecer tampoco con mi madre, ya que había presenciado la escena sin objetar, sabía que las cosas no serían fáciles para Alice en el futuro, pero a través de los años, con frecuencia me había asegurado que me apoyaría si alguna vez decidiera oponerme a mi padre.

"¿Te corrió?" Preguntó con sus ojos amplios por la sorpresa.

El concepto de que un padre no estuviera del lado de su hijo sin importar cuál fuera era desconocido para ella, y yo estaba agradecido por eso.

"Más o menos. Me dio una opción, y yo elegí mi propio camino." Bella tragó visiblemente, su rostro la viva imagen del dolor. "Oye, no te pongas triste." Estiré mi mano y ahuequé mi palma en su mejilla. "Estoy bien. De hecho, me siento aliviado. Ahora soy libre." Le sonreí porque realmente era libre por primera vez en mi vida. Sea lo que sea que él creyera que podía hacerme, yo sabía que su influencia no llegaba muy lejos en pediatría porque nunca se molestó en hacer amigos con _los doctores de los niños_.

"Voy por una bebida. ¿Puedo traerte algo?" Le pregunté al ponerme de pie y entrar a la cocina.

"No, estoy bien," fue su respuesta antes de concentrarse de nuevo en la vieja película de Navidad que estaba viendo.

Abrí el refrigerador, saqué una botella de cerveza y la puse en mis labios tan pronto como le quité la tapa. Saboreaba la bebida fría bajando por mi garganta cuando algo extraño llamó mi atención. Junto al comedor, contra la pared del fondo, estaba algo cubierto por una sábana blanca con un enorme moño rojo encima. Definitivamente no había estado ahí cuando me fui en la tarde. Me acerqué despacio, examinando el objeto a medida que me acercaba. Estaba más o menos a la altura de mi pecho y de metro y medio de ancho. Mi ceño se frunció cuando me detuve justo frente a él.

"Bella, ¿qué es esto?" Le pregunté, mi mirada encontrándola con su labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes.

"Es tu regalo. Debía haber sido entregado en el otro departamento, pero debido a que las dos direcciones – la actual y la que lo será pronto —estaban en el contrato de compra y entrega, llegó aquí por error. No quise entretener más a los pobres chicos en Nochebuena, así que les dije que lo dejaran aquí." Se veía un poco insegura mientras su mirada pasaba de mí a la sábana blanca y de vuelta. "Adelante, échale un vistazo. Ya pasa de la medianoche, de modo que técnicamente es Navidad.

Parecía estar nerviosa pero emocionada al mismo tiempo. Tenía que admitir que me estaba muriendo de la curiosidad, así que no esperé más tiempo antes de retirar la sábana de mi regalo con cuidado. Lo que encontré debajo me dejó sin aliento y sin palabras por un largo rato.

"¿Me compraste un piano?" Susurré con voz ronca, tensa por la emoción.

Mis ojos estaban fijos en la estructura de madera oscura, deambulando por cada centímetro de ella con anhelo.

"Estoy segura que no es de la calidad a la que estás acostumbrado," la suave voz de Bella me sacó de mi aturdimiento por su sorprendente cercanía. "Es solo un vertical, y estoy segura que solías tocar uno de cola o al menos uno de media cola. Y es usado. Lo encontré e hice que lo restauraran. Aunque el fabricante dice que tiene un sonido especial." Hizo una pausa, probablemente esperando a que yo dijera algo, pero simplemente no podía. Mis emociones me estaban ahogando y me mantenían callado.

"Lo siento si cometí un error. Pero pensé que te gustaría tocar de nuevo. _Me gustaría_ que tocaras de nuevo."

Colocó su mano en mi brazo, y en seguida la cubrí con la mía al mismo tiempo que apartaba los ojos del mejor presente que había recibido en mi vida y encontraba la mirada insegura de Bella.

"¡Gracias! No tienes idea…" Tuve que tragarme mis emociones antes de continuar. "Nadie me había dado jamás algo tan especial." Sin más advertencia, rodeé sus pequeños hombros con mis brazos y la estrellé contra mi pecho.

Nos quedamos así por unos minutos hasta que Bella se zafó delicadamente y puso la distancia suficiente entre nosotros para poder mirarme a los ojos.

"¿Tocarías para mí?" Me pidió esperanzada.

Rasqué la parte de atrás de mi cuello con una mano mientras mis ojos deambulaban hacia mi nuevo piano. "No estoy seguro. No he tocado en diez años. Me temo que voy a hacerlo mal."

"Prometo, que no lo notaré," me aseguró con un brillo en sus ojos.

Me volví para quedar frente al instrumento y titubeante abrí la tapa, luego dejé que mis dedos pasaran suavemente por las teclas de marfil. Ansioso, pero un poco asustado por reconectar con esa parte de mí. Después de estirar mis dedos, los coloqué sobre las teclas y empecé a tocar lentamente _Ave María_.

Al principio, me sentí extraño tocando otra vez, pero a medida que la melodía evolucionaba poco a poco, empecé a dejarme llevar por el sonido y la increíble alegría de hacer nuevamente lo que siempre había amado pero no había podido hacer por una década. Todo el tiempo, estuve extrañamente consciente de Bella sentada junto a mí, incluso noté una solitaria lágrima cayendo por su mejilla.

Cuando la última nota se desvaneció, exhalé un suspiro de alivio, luego me volví hacia Bella con una brillante sonrisa.

"Gracias, Becky. No sabes lo mucho que esto significa para mí. Casi me siento avergonzado de darte mi regalo después de esto." Metí mi mano en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y le entregué a Bella el pequeño paquete de ocho por ocho centímetros que había estado cargando conmigo durante toda la noche.

Mordiendo su labio una vez más, abrió con cuidado el moño dorado y quitó la envoltura roja, encontrando una caja de terciopelo negro. Cuando sus ojos encontraron los míos, asentí de forma alentadora y poco a poco levantó la tapa. Cuando su mirada se posó en el contenido, las comisuras de su boca se curvearon hacia arriba en una dulce sonrisa.

"Es hermoso," susurró al sacar la cadena de plata y levantarla para dejar el dije colgando en el aire. El círculo exterior con los nombres "Bella", "Edward" y "Frijolito" grabados en él atrapó la luz de las velas y la reflejó en el rostro de Bella. El intrincado corazón en el medio colgaba libremente.

"Edward, es precioso. Y muy especial. Muchas gracias." Se lanzó hacia mí y la abracé.

"De nada. 'Frijolito' no está grabado muy profundo. Cuando nazca el bebé, podemos llevar el collar de vuelta con los joyeros y lo cambiarán por su nombre real." Por algún tiempo, había pensado en guardarlo para dárselo como un regalo después del nacimiento, pero quería que lo tuviera ahora.

Unos minutos después, volvimos a sentarnos en el sofá. Después de todo, se suponía que Bella estuviera acostada tanto como fuera posible. Puse una manta sobre sus piernas y después de quitarme la chaqueta, me senté junto a ella.

Saqué mi teléfono y empecé a revisar mis fotos. "Ese no fue el único regalo, ¿sabes?"

"¿Hay más?" Preguntó incrédula.

"Sip. Está en el departamento, pero quiero que lo veas ahora." Encontré las fotos que había estado buscando. "Aunque no solo viene de mí. Alice y tus padres ayudaron."

Le di el teléfono y Bella lo tomó, sus ojos miraron la pantalla luminosa. "¿Hiciste que terminaran el cuarto del bebé?" Su voz contenía gran admiración. "Es hermoso."

Todas las paredes estaban pintadas de un beige pálido con detalles en verde. Una pared tenía un mural de un árbol con una selección de animales del bosque a su alrededor. Bella se desplazó por las fotos y se detuvo en una de la pintura, aumentándola para verla mejor.

"Esta es muy linda. La pequeña ardilla se ve muy real. ¿Quién pintó esto?" Preguntó asombrada.

"Alice lo hizo," le respondí con una sonrisa. "Dijo, que ya que no sabemos si es un niño o una niña, entonces tendríamos que usar colores neutrales y agradables, de ahí el beige y el verde. ¿Te gustó?" Estaba ansioso por escuchar su veredicto.

"Es perfecto. Muchas gracias." Continuó viendo y en seguida pareció encontrar la contribución de sus padres. "¿Es esa mi vieja cuna?" Dijo con voz ahogada.

"Sí, tu papá la renovó y la envió aquí la semana pasada. Pensamos que podrías quererla."

Mis ojos estaban fijos en el rostro de Bella, notando los pequeños cambios en su expresión, ansioso por saber lo que pensaba. Sus ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas se elevaron de la pequeña pantalla y encontraron los míos, con agradecimiento, asombro y mucho amor.

"Gracias, Edward, por todo." Su brazo rodeó mi cintura y enterró su rostro en mi pecho.

Una mano la mantenía a ella cerca de mí mientras la otra se enredó en sus suaves mechones. "De nada. ¡Feliz Navidad!"

Continuamos viendo la película que todo el tiempo había estado en pantalla, pero no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que los dos nos quedamos dormidos en el sofá, envueltos en el otro. La mejor jodida Navidad que había tenido en mi vida.

 ********TBL********

* * *

 _ **Awwwwww al menos todo terminó bien, por ahora. ¿Y quién sospechó que Carlisle estaba detrás de los locos horarios de Edward en el hospital? Pues acertaron, ese también fue el comentario de Eri cuando revisó el capi. Otro papito querido en acción, pero esta vez Edward ya no permitió que lo controlara. ¿Quién sacó los pompones y le echó porras a Edward? Yo sí, jajajaja. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y me lo hagan saber, y ya saben que me encanta leer sus hipótesis. ¿Notaron algo en el capi de hoy? Estaré esperando ansiosa sus comentarios.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Laura Katherine, Andy, Marlecullen, Bertlin, Cely Peralta, isbella cullen's swan, jimena, liduvina, Gabriela Cullen, Jane Bells, Lunita Black27, Dama Felina, shamyx, Shikara65, Paola Lightwood, Naye15, aliceforever85, Brenda Cullenn, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, bbluelilas, Manligrez, tulgarita, patymdn, Marttha Cullen Dollanganger, Wawis Cullen, injoa, Chayley Costa, paosierra, freedom2604, bellaliz, lagie, rosy canul, Pam Malfoy Black, cary, debynoe, Hanna D.L, Sully YM, Tata XOXO, glow0718, ginnicullenswan, Mafer, Diablillo07, DenniChavez, sofiarp, Roxy Sanchez, Ericastelo, Yoliki, ValeWhitlockGrey, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_


	20. Cap 19: Emboscada

De nuevo les recuerdo que nada es mío, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y autora de la historia es **Payton79** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Mi compañera de armas está presente una vez más en esta traducción, gracias a mi querida Beta Erica Castelo por corregir todos mis horrores.**

* * *

 ********TBL********

 **Capítulo 19 – Emboscada**

 **BPOV**

Era diciembre 29. Solo me faltaban dos días de mi semirreposo, y solo unos más hasta que nos mudáramos al nuevo departamento. Docenas de cajas estaban esparcidas por el departamento, esperando ser trasladadas a nuestro nuevo hogar.

La mayor parte del tiempo la había pasado en el sofá, de todos modos habría estado de vacaciones, así que en realidad no me extrañaron en el trabajo. Aunque me hubiese vuelto loca aquí, si solo pudiera ver televisión o leer por dos semanas, por lo que me alegré cuando mi jefe accedió a dejarme trabajar desde casa; al menos medio tiempo. Había conseguido editar dos manuscritos completos durante mi descanso.

Aunque estar encerrada aquí me puso de mal humor, realmente le veía sentido. Frijolito y su salud era mi total prioridad, así que sufrí en silencio—casi. Afortunadamente, no hubo ningún problema. Los ligeros calambres que había experimentado justo después de la caída desaparecieron rápidamente, y me sentí aliviada de que no hubo ninguna mancha de sangre o incluso hemorragia.

Había sido difícil no poder pasar la Navidad en Washington con mis padres, pero Edward había hecho las fiestas muy especiales para mí de todos modos. Primero, la sorpresa del árbol la mañana de Nochebuena, luego su inesperada llegada a casa más tarde esa noche, en lugar de estar ausente hasta el Día de Navidad. Y por último, los maravillosos regalos que me dio. El collar fue igual de precioso y bien pensando como el cuarto del bebé – completo con mi vieja cuna en él. Aunque había estado temiendo la Navidad, resultó ser una de las mejores que he tenido en mi vida.

Edward y yo pasamos muchas horas juntos acurrucados en el sofá, incluso durmiendo toda una noche ahí. Él era tan dulce y tierno algunas veces que casi olvidada que no estábamos en una relación – casi. Disfruté de cada minuto que pasamos juntos, y de vez en cuando, me encontré soñando despierta con más, pero todavía estaba muy aterrada de que, si le dábamos a lo que sea que hubiera entre nosotros una oportunidad, podría terminar tan mal como mi última relación seria. Si Riley y yo hubiéramos tenido un hijo, la copaternidad hubiese sido más que imposible. Racionalmente, sabía que Edward no era Riley y que las cosas no tenían por qué terminar mal, pero en mi corazón, me moría de miedo. Había una pequeña voz diciéndome que estar en una relación con él significaría que eventualmente pasaría por otro doloroso – probablemente aún peor – rompimiento.

Hoy, afortunadamente Edward estaba en el trabajo. Por esta vez, tenía solo un día de turno normal, a diferencia de los turnos nocturnos o dobles turnos a los que había sido sometido últimamente muchas veces. Todavía no sabía exactamente qué había pasado entre él y su padre, o si el doctor Cullen realmente era la razón de su inconveniente horario, pero tenía el presentimiento que era, de hecho, su obra.

Eran un poco más de las cuatro, y casi había terminado con el trabajo que había planeado terminar hoy, cuando tocaron la puerta. Ya que apenas hace una hora había hablado con Rose y sabía que hoy Alice tenía una agenda llena, me preguntaba quién habría venido de visita sin avisar.

"¿Quién es?" Grité mientras colocaba mi _laptop_ sobre la mesita de café y empezaba quitarme la manta cubriendo mis piernas.

Fruncí el ceño cuando no hubo respuesta. De modo que me acerqué y abrí un poco la puerta para echarle un vistazo al visitante. En el pasillo estaba un hombre alto, de mediana edad con cabello rubio, casi blanco, usando un claramente costoso abrigo de cachemira. Sus fríos ojos azules se estrecharon un poco al mirarme antes de que me diera una arrogante sonrisa.

"Soy el doctor Carlisle Cullen. Usted es la señorita Swan, supongo." Estaba tan atónita que solo pude asentir. "Me gustaría entrar y tener unas palabras con usted, si no le importa."

Tenía un muy mal presentimiento, pero, ¿quién era yo para negarle al padre de Edward el acceso al departamento de su hijo? De modo que retrocedí y abrí más la puerta para dejar pasar al doctor Cullen. Caminó con seguridad directamente a mitad de la sala, donde se detuvo y echó un vistazo de 360 grados alrededor.

"Nunca pude entender por qué Edward eligió vivir aquí en este hoyo en lugar del _penthouse_ que le ofrecí," escuché que el doctor Cullen murmuró para sí mismo mientras sacudía su cabeza.

En realidad, no parecía conocer a su hijo en absoluto. _Yo_ sabía que Edward había elegido el lugar por el vecindario. Era más grande de lo suficiente para un hombre soltero, y él se sentiría perdido en una enorme y ostentoso _penthouse._ Pero decidí no mencionar nada de eso y esperar a que el doctor Cullen explicara la razón de su visita.

Después de un momento, se dio la vuelta y miró directamente hacía mí. "Señorita Swan, sé que le gusta el estilo de vida que mi hijo le ofrece y que el apellido Cullen es una gran ventaja, pero quiero ofrecerle un trato. Al hacerle creer a mi hijo que es el padre de su bebé, parece haber ganado la lotería. Pero está equivocada. Si se queda con él y le hace pagar por el hijo de otro, lo voy a desheredar, a repudiar, y usted perderá todo lo que cree haber ganado. Sé que usted tiene una fuerte influencia en él, y voy a tener que hacerle una cuantiosa oferta para que al menos lo considere. De modo que, le pagaré quinientos mil dólares si desaparece sin dejar rastro en los siguientes diez días. Firmará un acuerdo de confidencialidad y accederá a no nombrar a Edward en el certificado de nacimiento o incluso contactarlo de nuevo. ¿Tenemos un trato?"

Había esperado que me acusara de Dios sabe qué, tal vez que me insultara, pero no había esperado que tratara de pagarme para que me evaporara en el aire. No había estado consciente de que era un gran problema para él. Con cuidado, me sujeté de los brazos del mismo sillón en el que me había sentado cuando la madre de Edward nos había visitado. Luego me senté porque sospechaba que mis rodillas iban a doblarse en cualquier momento.

"¿Quiere pagarme medio millón de dólares por tomar al bebé e irme?" Grazné, mi voz ronca por el _shock_.

El doctor Cullen asintió bruscamente. "Eso es precisamente lo que le estoy ofreciendo."

"Pero es el bebé de Edward." Coloqué una mano sobre mi estómago como si protegiera a Frijolito de su malvado abuelo.

Me dio una indulgente media sonrisa. "Por supuesto que le hizo creer eso."

Me estaba sintiendo terriblemente ofendida. El hombre ni siquiera tenía cinco minutos de conocerme y ya me trataba como una puta. "Porque no hay duda de ello, y Edward lo sabe. Él es el único hombre con el que he estado en los últimos dieciocho meses."

"Para ser honestos, no me da la impresión de que sea una puta, por lo que le daré el beneficio de la duda. Supongamos que usted, de hecho, carga en su vientre al hijo de Edward. Eso significa que él no es tan idiota como pensé, pero en realidad no cambia nada."

Todo el tiempo, el doctor Cullen se quedó justo donde estaba, haciendo solo pequeños ademanes con sus manos y cambios mínimos en su expresión facial.

"Lo cambia todo. No podría arrebatarle a su hijo," insistí con vehemencia.

"Setecientos cincuenta mil," fue su cortante respuesta.

¿El hombre estaba loco? ¿No entendía que esto no tenía nada que ver con dinero?

Solo sacudí mi cabeza con incredulidad. "Doctor Cullen, nuestro bebé merece conocer a su padre."

Una vez más, me estrechó sus fríos ojos azules. "En verdad sabe negociar, señorita Swan. Veo que tiene una posición fuerte para negociar, y tengo que reconocer eso. ¡Un. Millón. De. Dólares! Mi oferta final."

Di un grito ahogado al ver la malicia pura que esa última cifra demostraba. No podía entender el hecho de que, para él, valía la pena pagar esa horrenda cantidad de dinero para sacarme a mí y al bebé de la vida de su hijo y nunca volver. Pero no importaba. Incluso si ofrecía pagarme un billón, nunca podría mantener alejado a un padre de su hijo; con mayor razón aún si los dos eran las personas más importantes en mi vida. Involuntariamente, mi mano se elevó para tocar el collar que Edward me había dado para Navidad, y mi dedo empezó a delinear los nombres grabados en el pendiente.

El doctor Cullen debió haber malinterpretado mi silencio por contemplación porque su expresión comenzó a volverse engreída. Por lo que, cuando empecé a sacudir la cabeza despacio pero con decisión, él pareció estar asombrado.

"Ni por todo el dinero del mundo alejaría a Edward de nuestro bebé. Es una decisión que yo no puedo tomar. Si él quiere ser un padre, entonces con un demonio, no le negaría eso. Él lo decidió por sí solo. No lo presioné a nada."

Helados ojos azules me escudriñaron por un muy largo minuto. "La chica Mallory estaba ansiosa en desaparecer por veinte mil. Usted ni siquiera pestañea por un millón. Señorita Swan, estoy impresionado. Parece tener una integridad que no esperaba. Trataría de convencerla con una oferta de trabajo si pudiera. Puedo hacer aparecer de la nada becas escolares para estudiantes de medicina, pero puede decirse que mi influencia termina con la industria editorial."

Mi mente daba vueltas con esas nuevas piezas de información. ¿Había lidiado con más de una de las anteriores novias de Edward? Entonces, al parecer Alice había tenido razón todo el tiempo. Me aseguré de almacenarlo y hablar con Edward al respecto después.

El doctor Cullen pareció deliberar algo, y vi que cambió su postura. Su pose rígida y tensa de antes se convirtió en una más relajada, y tomó asiento en el sofá frente a mí. Fue casi como si pudiera verlo cambiar de táctica.

"Bella, ¿puedo llamarte Bella? Tenemos algo muy importante en común, ¿sabes? Los dos nos interesamos mucho por Edward." Su voz sonó un poco más cálida de pronto, y aunque sabía que era una mentira, realmente daba la impresión de ser sincero. "Mi hijo nunca supo lo que quería. De niño, siempre tuvo su cabeza en las nubes. Solo cuando se le empujó en la dirección correcta empezó a trabajar para su futuro. Y trabajó duro, nunca descansó, nunca se permitió un tiempo libre. Tenía un objetivo claro en su mente e hizo de todo para llegar ahí—hasta que tú llegaste." Pausó por un momento, probablemente con el propósito de hacerlo más dramático.

"Desde que te conoció, no ha mostrado mucha motivación en el trabajo sino que de cierta forma se ha convertido en alguien que está pendiente de la hora, yéndose en el segundo que termina su turno. No ha asistido a ninguna reunión social de sus compañeros o superiores además de la fiesta de Navidad. Está empezando a generar antagonismo entre la gente que necesita más para triunfar. Si continúa por ese sendero, sus oportunidades de conseguir una especialidad se vuelven casi inexistentes."

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, tratando de encontrar alguna emoción ahí, y aunque sabía que probablemente me estaba engañando, me sentí intimidada y el miedo se apoderó de mí.

"Aunque vivimos en el siglo veintiuno, la mayoría de las posiciones médicas más prominentes todavía se ocupan de acuerdo al criterio social. Ahora, si Edward admite abiertamente tener un hijo fuera del matrimonio con una mujer que no es—como podría decirlo sin ofenderte—digamos _una mujer que no es de su mismo círculo social_ , podría matar su carrera. Va estar atrapado con turnos de mierda y malos salarios. Ese es el futuro que le espera si tú y el bebé se quedan con él."

Mi boca estaba seca, y traté de tragar, pero sentía mi garganta como el desierto. Mis manos sudorosas se estaban retorciendo en mi regazo al esforzarme por no permitir que las palabras del doctor Cullen me afectaran, pero no estaba teniendo mucho éxito.

"Sé que Edward se sentirá obligado a cuidar de ti y del niño. Puede que incluso crea que el matrimonio es la mejor opción. Pero estoy seguro que sabes que relaciones como la suya, que están basadas en un error, honestamente no tienen oportunidad de durar. No importa que se divorcien o simplemente se separen, con un hijo de una relación previa, ninguna mujer de su posición social lo consideraría aceptable. Así que, básicamente, él está arruinando su vida—en lo privado y profesional—al jugar a la casita contigo y _tu_ bebé. Tal vez él no lo sepa ahora, pero llegará el tiempo en que se sienta resentido contigo por todo, y culpara al niño por ello. Podría haber evitado todo eso al hacerte abortar, como se lo aconsejé."

Tuve que inhalar bruscamente, y repentinamente todo mi cuerpo se erizó. ¿Le había dicho a Edward que matara a nuestro bebé? Edward no me había dicho nada sobre eso. ¿Cómo pudo ocultármelo?

"Pero ese barco ya zarpó. Ahora, sé que le tienes mucho cariño a mi hijo, y para librarte del dolor y a él del arrepentimiento al perderlo todo, te pido que hagas lo correcto y lo dejes. Puede que esté triste al principio, pero a la larga, es la mejor solución para todas las partes implicadas. Puedes aceptar el dinero que te estoy ofreciendo para darle a tu hijo la mejor vida posible, o puedes olvidarte de mi oferta porque tu consciencia no te lo permite. De cualquier forma, deberías decidir irte—por el bien del bebé, para que no tenga que presenciar el resentimiento de su padre; por el bien de Edward, para que continúe con su vida de la forma que siempre la había planeado, y por último, por ti. Empieza una nueva vida en alguna otra parte, y saca el mayor provecho de ello."

Era extraño, pero realmente se escuchaba como si estuviera preocupado por mí. Aunque no quería creer una palabra de lo que dijo, no podía silenciar mi mente de decirme que sus palabras eran exactamente lo que siempre había temido: que estaba arruinando la vida de Edward.

En medio de mis dolorosos pensamientos, escuché de nuevo la voz compasiva. "No tienes que tomar la decisión ahora. Tómate algo de tiempo y piensa en todo lo que he dicho. Te voy a dejar mi tarjeta, por si necesitas algo o tienes alguna pregunta, me puedas llamar." Puso su tarjeta de presentación con un corazón y el signo caduceo sobre la mesita de café y despacio la empujó hacia mí. "Sin embargo, no esperes demasiado, porque cada día que pasa lo hará más difícil—para ti _y_ para Edward."

Después de otro momento, sin que yo dijera nada, se levantó del sofá. "Sé que tomarás la decisión correcta, Bella. Puedo darme cuenta, por la ausencia de obstinación de tu parte, que sabes cuál es. No dudes en llamarme. Adiós." Luego caminó hacia la puerta y me dejó sola con la peor sensación de confusión que había experimentado en mi vida.

Si había al menos una pizca de verdad en lo que había dicho, ¿no significaba eso que tenía que despedirme e irme? ¿No estaría jugando con nuestros futuros si continuaba de la forma en que empezamos?

Mi mente saltó por cientos de escenarios diferentes, y no tenía idea cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que el doctor Cullen se había ido, pero todavía era muy temprano para que Edward llegara a casa—y eso, por esta vez, era bueno.

Estiré mis tensas articulaciones y me levanté del sillón para agarrar mi teléfono que había dejado en la mesita auxiliar. Con dedos temblorosos, desbloqueé la pantalla y toqué la foto en la esquina superior izquierda.

Mi llamada fue respondida con solo un timbrazo. "Hola, Bells. ¿Qué pasa?"

Pasé saliva, tratando de tranquilizar mis nervios. Con voz temblorosa, le supliqué a mi mejor amiga. "Rose, necesito que vengas. Por favor."

 ********TBL********

 **EPOV**

Eran solo las seis y cuarto y mi turno había terminado oficialmente hacía quince minutos. Sin embargo, mi último paciente tuvo un poco de problemas y tuve que quedarme un poco más de tiempo para dejarlo en condición estable. Sabía que, hace unos meses, no me hubiese importado quedarme un poco más de tiempo de mis horas acostumbradas, pero eso fue antes de que Bella fuera una parte permanente de mi vida, y estaba ansioso por pasar mi tiempo libre con ella.

Después de entregar mi último historial con alivio, iba de camino a los vestidores cuando escuché que decían mi nombre. Reconociendo la voz del médico a cargo, fruncí el ceño en irritación. Mi turno había terminado, y con todos los turnos dobles que había trabajado en las últimas semanas, estaba decidido a irme a casa a una hora decente para variar. Pero no podía liberarme del deber cuando llamaba. De modo que me di la vuelta y me sorprendió ver que el doctor Banner no estaba solo.

"Doctor Cullen, me alegra encontrarlo antes de que saliera del edificio," comenzó a decir. Me acerqué a dónde estaba parado con un caballero de cabello oscuro, que estaba de espaldas hacia mí. "Tuvimos un visitante hoy, y él pidió hablar con usted por unos minutos. ¿Supongo que conoce al doctor Volturi?"

Sonreí un poco cuando reconocí al hombre. Aro Volturi era el jefe de personal en el Hospital Luri para Niños y un viejo conocido de mi padre. Por lo que sabía, habían ido juntos a la escuela de medicina pero nunca se llevaron muy bien. A diferencia de mi padre, él no parecía sentirse lo más importante en la vida al hacer un _show_ en los eventos benéficos para aparentar ser una mejor persona. Lo he visto unas cuantas ocasiones, pero ya que Luri era más o menos independiente del Northwestern Memorial, no habíamos interactuado mucho además de mi corta rotación ahí.

"Doctor Volturi, es un gusto verlo de nuevo," lo saludé con mi mano extendida.

"Hola, Edward. Me alegra poder encontrarte. Pero, por favor, llámame Aro. Después de todo, nos conocemos desde que eras un niño." Tomó mi mano y la estrechó con un apretón firme. "¿Hay alguna parte donde podamos hablar en privado unos minutos?" Añadió, dirigiéndose al doctor Banner.

Banner se vio un poco molesto pero forzó una sonrisa e hizo un gesto hacia la puerta detrás de mí. "Claro. Pueden usar una de las salas de conferencias de arriba. Pero para más comodidad, pueden usar la sala de guardia. Normalmente está vacía a esta hora del día."

Nos despedimos brevemente, y seguí a Aro dentro de la sala desocupada. Le hice un gesto para que tomara asiento y saqué una silla para mí frente a él.

"Edward, no quiero hacer conversación frívola, así que esta es la razón de mi visita. Escuché que estabas considerando un cambio de carrera."

Abrí mi boca para preguntarle dónde había escuchado eso, pero levantó su mano, diciéndome que todavía no había terminado de hablar.

"Escuché un rumor. Así que, también escuché que estás tratando de transferirte a pediatría, y eso me trae aquí para hacerte una oferta. Recuerdo muy bien las pocas semanas que pasaste con nosotros durante las rotaciones el año pasado. Incluso en ese entonces, estaba impresionado con la forma en que trataste a nuestros pequeños pacientes y pensé que tenías un don natural para nuestra especialidad. Desafortunadamente, te dirigías directamente a convertirte en cardiólogo. Ahora que eso parece haber cambiado, quiero ofrecerte una posición en mi hospital."

Eso era demasiado bueno. Contuve el aliento, esperando que Aro me dijera el inconveniente.

"Sabes que los nuevos residentes siempre empiezan en julio y es diciembre. Por lo que no puedo ofrecerte una posición de residente antes de julio. Pero me enteré de tu… predicamento. No me refiero a tu situación personal con tu novia y el bebé en camino. Felicitaciones por eso, por cierto. A lo que me refiero es, que conozco a tu padre. Carlisle es un idiota no cambiará. Pero su influencia aquí es inmensa. De modo que, creo que por tu bien sería lo mejor si pudieras irte lo más pronto posible. Ahora, uno de mis residentes de primer año tuvo que renunciar por razones personales. Quiero ofrecerte iniciar en el Hospital de Niños Luri como interno—oficialmente—tan pronto como puedas, pero con tu experiencia, harás el trabajo de residente. La ventaja será, que no tendrás que aplicar para una residencia en julio porque ya estarás dentro. ¿Estás interesado?"

Aro me miraba expectante con una sonrisa amable y alentadora, mientras mi mente daba vueltas con su oferta. Lo conocía de hace mucho tiempo, y aunque no era exactamente un amigo de mi padre—o tal vez _por_ eso—sabía que era un hombre de palabra. Su oferta parecía ser la respuesta a la mayoría de mis problemas. Aunque seguía buscando una falla en ella.

Empecé a rascarme la parte de atrás de mi cuello. "Aro, _wow_ , um, no sé qué decir." Él se quedó callado, dándome la oportunidad de organizar mis pensamientos. "No tengo idea dónde escuchaste de mis consideraciones ya que ni siquiera he comenzado a preguntar por ahí realmente, pero sí, tomé la decisión de dejar medicina interna e intentar transferirme a pediatría. De hecho, tu oferta es mucho más de lo que había soñado."

Aparté la mano de mi cuello, y en vez de eso, la pasé por mi cabello rebelde, entonces tomé una respiración profunda. "Carlisle prácticamente me repudió; al menos amenazó con hacerlo cuando me negué a deshacerme de Bella y el bebé para ocultar… la _vergüenza_ de la familia. También prometió arruinar mi carrera aquí en este hospital y cualquier otro departamento de cardiología en los Estados Unidos. No le dije que hace mucho tomé la decisión de cambiar de especialidades. En fin, no quiero que te metas en problemas con él por ofrecerme una salida."

Miré al hombre que estaba frente a mí con preocupación, pero él solo me dio una sonrisa amigable.

"Edward, he conocido a tu padre por, qué, más de treinta años ya. Sé que es un experto bastante apreciado en su especialidad, pero—disculpa mi elección de palabras—él es un pendejo, y me alegra asegurarte que su influencia termina en cardiología y tal vez medicina interna. Siempre y cuando no hablemos de amigos personales, sus brazos no llegan a pediatría, y estoy lejos de ser su amigo. Así que, mi oferta es muy real, y sería una gran pérdida para Luri si no consigo que aceptes. Te necesitamos tanto como tú a nosotros."

Sus ojos miraron a los míos durante todo su discurso, y supe que estaba siendo sincero.

"Aro, suena demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Tiene que haber algún inconveniente en alguna parte."

"El inconveniente es que no podremos pagarte mucho, si acaso, en tanto que no empieces oficialmente tu residencia."

Su expresión decayó un poco luego de su confesión, pero fui rápido en responderle.

"Eso no será un problema. No hay forma de que mi padre pueda tocar mi fideicomiso. Me las arreglaré por algunos meses." Una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha jugó en las comisuras de mi boca al permitirme considerar realmente la oportunidad.

El arrepentimiento desapareció de su rostro, y regresó su previa sonrisa amable. "No espero que tomes una decisión hoy. Estoy seguro que quieres discutirlo con tu novia. Pero deberías saber que me gustaría que empezaras tan pronto como sea posible."

Mi cabeza ya empezaba a calcular las logísticas. "Voy a tener que darle al Northwestern Memorial mi notificación de dos semanas, de modo que a menos que mi padre encuentre una forma de despedirme al instante tan pronto como se entere, creo que estamos hablando del primero de febrero."

"El primero de febrero estará bien para nosotros," respondió Aro, asintiendo despacio. "Pero entre más pronto puedas hacerlo, mejor. Como sea, tómate unos cuantos días para considerar todo e infórmame tu decisión en enero. Si es un sí, haré que redacten el contrato de inmediato." Se levantó y me tendió su mano. "Pronto estaré feliz de llamarte un miembro de mi personal."

Compartimos un firme apretón de manos y nos deseamos Feliz Año Nuevo después de que le prometiera responderle en unos cuantos días. Luego, veinte minutos después, finalmente estaba de camino a casa.

 ********TBL********

Innegablemente caminaba con más bríos cuando salí del ascensor y me dirigí hacia la puerta de nuestro pequeño departamento. Estaba ansioso por compartir mis grandiosas noticias sobre la inesperada oferta de Aro con Bella y discutir con ella los pros y los contras.

Tan pronto como metí la llave en la cerradura, abrí la puerta, llamando a mi compañera de cuarto. "Becky, nunca adivinarás lo que pasó hoy."

Miré alrededor de la sala y me sorprendió un poco el no encontrar a Bella ahí en el sofá. Sabía lo mucho que odiaba el descanso forzado, pero hasta ahora lo había soportado sin quejarse. Debía haber ido al baño ya que la manta que usaba para taparse estaba a un lado y las almohadas que por lo general soportaban su espalda estaban amontonadas en un extremo del sofá.

Sonriendo para mí mismo, entré a la recámara para buscarla ahí, pero de camino noté que la puerta del baño estaba entre abierta y no había luz dentro. Mi ceño se frunció cuando comprendí. Bella no estaba ahí. El departamento estaba vacío. Desconcertado, regresé a la sala para mirar de cerca la escena ahí. La habitación se veía como si ella hubiese estado ahí hace unos minutos. Sin embargo, luego de una inspección más de cerca, noté que el libro negro que le había dado para su cumpleaños, que era casi un accesorio constante sobre la mesita de café con su pluma fuente sirviendo de separador de libros, no estaba, así como la _laptop_ de Bella, que por lo general estaba a su fácil alcance en la mesita auxiliar.

Con mi aliento atorado en mi pecho, saqué mi teléfono, desbloqueando la pantalla para ver si tenía un mensaje de Bella, pero no había nada. Me habría llamado si algo hubiese pasado y si necesitaba ir a emergencias, ¿verdad? Estaba muy seguro de eso.

De modo que, si no había una emergencia médica, entonces, ¿por qué dejaría Bella el departamento, aunque se supone que debería de estar reposando? Miré el teléfono en mi mano otra vez y decidí que la única persona que podía darme respuestas era Bella. Marqué su número y esperé. Después de cinco timbrazos, fui dirigido al correo de voz. La confusión dio paso a la preocupación, la llamé de nuevo, pero el resultado fue el mismo.

 _ **Acabo de llegar a casa y no estás aquí. ¿Está todo bien? – E**_

Envié el mensaje, luego entré a la recámara para echar un vistazo por ahí. Bella por lo general no era una persona desordenada, pero hoy, había dejado la habitación como si hubiese tenido prisa. _Eh_. Si no se hubiese llevado su libro y la computadora, habría estado seguro que necesitaba ver un médico. Los cajones de su cómoda estaban medio abiertos y unos cuantos de sus ganchos en el armario abierto estaban vacíos.

Inspeccionando el baño, encontré que su cepillo, champú y loción, junto con algunos otros productos de belleza faltaban y el miedo empezó a apoderase de mi pecho. Bella se había ido. No solo se había ido, se había llevado suficientes cosas con ella para que le duraran por al menos una semana.

" _Bella, ¿dónde estás? Estoy preocupado. ¡Por favor, llámame!"_ El mensaje que dejé en su buzón de voz sonaba ahogado y asustado, pero no era tan buen actor como para contener esos sentimientos.

Resignado, me dejé caer en el sofá y froté mis manos por mis cansados ojos. ¿Cómo podía un día tan grandioso irse a la mierda de esa forma? Solo quería compartir mis buenas noticias con la mujer que amaba y en vez de eso, parecía que algo había sucedido que la hizo dejarme, y ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba.

 ********TBL********

Una hora más tarde, no solo todavía no había señales de vida de Bella, sino que también había llamado a Rosalie, Alice y Jasper, sin recibir ninguna noticia. Mi hermana y su prometido no habían escuchado de ella y Rose no contestaba su teléfono. Había dejado cuatro mensajes de voz en su teléfono y en el de Bella, pero ninguna de ellas me regresó la llamada. No tenía sentido llamar a Emmett, ya que estaba trabajando el turno nocturno y estaba bastante seguro que Bella no tenía su número.

El pánico estaba empezando a consumirme mientras me paseaba por la sala, tirando de mi cabello. ¿Dónde estaba Bella? ¿Le había pasado algo a ella o al bebé? ¿Por qué no me escribió al menos un mensaje de texto?

Estaba a punto de volverme loco cuando, al fin, mi teléfono empezó a sonar.

 _Sada-cadula-sal-chicomula-Bibidi-Babidi-Boo…_

 ********TBL********

* * *

 _ **Sí, ya sé, ya sé que quieren matar a Bella y confortar a Edward. Pobrecito, venía tan contento por las noticias que acababa de recibir y se encuentra con que Bella lo abandonó. ¿Pero será realmente así? ¿Será Bella la que llama? (No olviden contestar la encuesta en el grupo ;) ) ¿Y qué les pareció papito querido? Un hombre astuto sin duda, al ver que no le funcionó el soborno, usa la táctica de la culpa. ¿Le habrá funcionado? Espero ansiosa por sus respuestas. Y ahora, sé que quieren saber que pasó en realidad, ¿qué tanto? Ya saben que tienen que hacer para tener pronto la respuesta. El capi está listo y esperando.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Antonia, Laura Katherine, Jimena, Cely Peralta, Sully YM, Somas, eliroso, liduvina, nicomartin, Marie Sellory, ginnicullenswan, Gabriela Cullen, Jane Bells, Brenda Cullenn, Adriu, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, lagie, Andy, AliciaGA, dushakis, freedom2804, Dama Felina, patymdn, Daniela Mata, tulgarita, solecitopucheta, paramoreandmore, Wawis Cullen, lizdayanna, injoa, Hanna D.L, cary, paosierra, Roxy Sanchez, Manligrez, debynoe, Anastacia T. Crawford, bellaliz, Tata XOXO, Pam Malfoy Black, Mafer, Yoliki, rosy canul, Ericastelo, bbluelilas, y algunos anónimos. No olviden que sus palabras me animan.**_


	21. Cap 20: Dónde pertenezco

De nuevo les recuerdo que nada es mío, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y autora de la historia es **Payton79** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Mi compañera de armas está presente una vez más en esta traducción, gracias a mi querida Beta Erica Castelo por corregir todos mis horrores.**

* * *

 ********TBL********

 **Capítulo 20 – Donde pertenezco**

 **EPOV**

 _Sada-cadula-sal-chicomula-Bibidi-Babidi-Boo…_

Me levanté de un salto del sofá, agarrando mi teléfono, casi tirándolo antes de que pudiera tocar la pantalla para aceptar la llamada.

"¡Bella, gracias a Dios! ¡Estaba muy preocupado!" Dejé escapar un suspiro, sintiendo como si lo hubiese estado conteniendo desde el momento que regresé a casa temprano y encontré que Bella no estaba. "¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien?"

Hubo una pequeña pausa antes de recibir una respuesta. El alma se me cayó al suelo cuando la voz del otro lado de la línea no era la que había estado ansioso por escuchar

"Es Rose." Salió como un susurro. "Bella está aquí conmigo en mi departamento. Solo quería avisarte que está bien."

"Si nada está mal, entonces, ¿por qué huyó? Se supone que esté en reposo absoluto." No lo entendía. ¿Por qué sintió la necesidad de dejar nuestro hogar?"

"No tengo mucho tiempo. Bella saldrá pronto del baño," murmuró Rosalie. "Necesita algo de espacio y tiempo para pensar. Tu padre le hizo una visita hoy."

"¡Oh joder!" Dije con un suspiro, cerrando mis ojos en _shock_. "¿Qué le dijo? ¿Está ella bien? ¡Maldición, ese hijo de puta!"

"Estoy segura que ella misma te lo dirá en unos días. Está alterada y confundida en este momento y no quiere hablar contigo, pero cambiará de opinión." Se escuchó ruido en el fondo, y escuché que Rose jadeó. "Tengo que irme. Aguanta. Ella volverá pronto." Con eso, me colgó.

Exhalé; aliviado de saber que Bella y el bebé estaban bien, al menos físicamente. Estaba más que agradecido con Rose por decirme dónde estaba Bella y por qué. Pero maldita sea, ahora mi padre de verdad se había pasado de la raya, y esta vez, no podía dejarlo pasar.

 ********TBL********

Conduje el coche por el camino de entrada a la residencia Cullen y apagué el motor. Dejándolo estacionado a unos metros de distancia de la puerta principal, salí de un salto y subí corriendo los escalones para tocar el timbre agresivamente. Eran casi las diez de la noche, y no podía recordar que una visita viniera a la casa a esa hora de la noche sin que hubiera una fiesta.

Después de un minuto, una mujer de apariencia molesta con uniforme de sirvienta abrió la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera saludarme o preguntarme qué quería, ya había pasado junto a ella de camino al estudio. Estaba seguro de que lo encontraría ahí ya que pocas veces pasaba lo noche en otra parte.

Sin molestarme en tocar, entré furioso para encontrar al doctor Cullen frente a su escritorio con un vaso lleno de _whiskey_ en su mano y unos papeles frente a él. No estaba seguro de qué exactamente iba a suceder, pero sabía que, esta vez, no me iba a contener. De modo que, con una última idea clara, cerré la puerta detrás de mí pero no sin azotarla con fuerza, lo que provocó que sus fríos ojos azules se levantaran de golpe de los papeles sobre su escritorio.

"Eres un hijo de puta," comencé a decir al cruzar la habitación, solo deteniéndome justo frente al escritorio.

"Cuida tu lenguaje," me siseó con los ojos entrecerrados. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No te dije que ya no eras bienvenido?"

Erizado por la rabia, me agaché y puse mis manos sobre la superficie de madera. "¿Quién eres tú para decirme que cuide mi lenguaje? Voy a decir la mierda que quiera. Perdiste todo derecho a sermonearme cuando trataste de conseguir que mi novia me dejara y me quitara a mi bebé, bastardo enfermo. Y sobre el que me hayas corrido de la casa, no te preocupes. Me iré nada más diga lo que pienso." Por supuesto, Bella no me había dicho nada, pero podía suponer sin temor a equivocarme que hasta ahora estaba en lo correcto, a juzgar por la ausencia de respuesta.

"Entonces, ¿te contó sobre nuestra pequeña… conversación?" Una sonrisa malvada jugaba en torno a su boca. "Estaba seguro que se lo guardaría. Bueno, ahora puedo ver el atractivo. Aparte del vientre, es una mujer muy atractiva, y puedo imaginar que es una fiera en la cama. Aunque es algo atrevida, esa pequeña zorra. En lugar de tomar mi dinero, ¿corre y llora contigo?" Sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. "Estaba seguro que la tenía cuando me fui."

Era difícil controlar mi ira cuando no deseaba nada más que agarrar a mi padre por el cuello de su camisa y golpearlo en la cara. Pero eso no me llevaría a ninguna parte, así que apreté los dientes y hablé tan tranquilo como pude. "¿Pensaste que podrías comprar a Bella? Maldita sea, no tienes idea. Tal vez el dinero mueve tu mundo pero no significa nada para _ella_." Mi corazón latió violentamente con amor por ella cuando me di cuenta de cuán cierta era esa declaración.

"No creo eso, pero no es a lo que me refiero. Traté de hacerle ver que ustedes dos se dirigen a un completo desastre cuando tu carrera se vaya al infierno, y tú la culpes por ello," dijo él. Lo dijo con tanta indiferencia; como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

 _Oh. Dios. Mío. Él es el hijo de puta más enfermo que he conocido_. "¿Usaste chantaje emocional con una mujer embarazada? Eres un puto monstruo," grité, agarrando el pisapapeles y lanzándolo al otro lado de la habitación.

Eso finalmente captó la atención de Carlisle, y pareció darse cuenta que estaba de verdad furioso. Clavándome sus penetrantes ojos, se levantó de su silla y también se apoyó en la superficie del escritorio; siendo la monstruosa pieza de accesorio lo único que nos separaba.

"No te atrevas a hablarme así," escupió. "Siempre he tenido en mente lo que es mejor para ti. Todo lo hice por ti, porque eres demasiado débil para encargarte tú mismo de tu indiscreción." En ese momento estaba que echaba humo de la rabia.

Solté un resoplido, sacudiendo mi cabeza con incredulidad. "Joder, tienes que estar bromeando. Todo lo que has hecho en tu vida, o la mía, fue para _tu_ beneficio. _Nunca_ me preguntaste lo que _yo_ quería o necesitaba. Todo lo que hiciste fue reprenderme y decirme lo que estaba haciendo mal. Pero eso va a terminar ahora." Golpeé el escritorio con mi puño para enfatizar mi punto. "No vuelvas a acercarte jamás a Bella o a nuestro bebé. Tú y yo, hemos terminado."

Carlisle se enderezó y caminó los pocos pasos para rodear el escritorio y quedar a solo medio metro de mí, golpeando mi pecho con su dedo extendido.

"No te corresponde decirme qué hacer, _hijo_. Aquí sigo siendo el que está a cargo."

Estaba agradecido de haber tenido el tiempo de pensar bien todo en mi viaje de una hora a la casa, y no pude ocultar del todo la pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en mi rostro.

"Eso crees, ¿eh?" Le hablé despacio y con seguridad. "Bueno, te diré que va a ocurrir. Si alguna vez me entero de que siquiera miraste a mi familia de nuevo, entonces me aseguraré de que cada colega y miembro de tus preciosas organizaciones benéficas sepa cómo no solo repudiaste a tu propio hijo sino que también trataste de obligarlo a que abortara su hijo y trataste de sobornar a su novia. Y si eso no es suficiente, remataré contando tus actividades extramaritales a cualquiera que esté dispuesto a escuchar."

Le sostuve la mirada, bañándome en la sensación de tener por primera vez la ventaja.

Sus ojos se ampliaron casi imperceptiblemente, pero lo conocía lo bastante bien para ver que lo había puesto nervioso. "No tienes ninguna prueba," respondió con arrogancia, pero noté una pizca de duda.

Utilicé eso de lleno. "No son necesarias las pruebas para que los chismes destruyan una reputación."

"Estás jodiendo con la persona equivocada, Edward. ¡Te voy a arruinar en el hospital!" Sabía que estaba disparando su último cartucho, y una sonrisa engreída se extendió en mi rostro al mismo tiempo que me encogía de hombros y me daba la vuelta para caminar hacia la puerta.

"¡Adelante! Mañana voy a entregar mi renuncia de todos modos. Me voy del Nortwestern Memorial." Aliviado en un extraño éxtasis, giré el pomo de la puerta, pero me detuve cuando mi pa… _su_ voz habló una vez más. "Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer con tu vida?"

Abriendo la puerta y sin mirar atrás, le respondí. "Eso ya no te incumbe. No somos nada. Adiós, doctor Cullen."

 ********TBL********

De vuelta en casa, mi sensación de euforia había desaparecido por completo. Después de vivir con Bella por tres meses, era extraño y doloroso saber que no estaría ahí en el sofá, esperándome, sonriendo cuando atravesara la puerta.

Ya que no había nada que hacer para mí o alguien con quien hablar, me fui directo a la cama, o más bien al sofá. Aunque Bella no estaba en casa, todavía consideraba la cama suya. No pasaba una noche sin que deseara estar ahí con ella, abrazándola o haciéndole el amor, pero me juré a mí mismo que no la presionaría a nada. No me haría ningún bien.

Para las dos de la mañana, después de dar vueltas y vueltas por horas y bebiendo una buena cantidad de Jack, por fin caí en un sueño inquieto, soñando con Bella en un largo vestido blanco.

 ********TBL********

 **BPOV**

 _ ***Inmediatamente después de que Carlisle se fuera y de la llamada a Rose***_

"Bells, tienes que calmarte. La forma en que te estás preocupando no puede ser buena para el bebé." Rosalie rodeó mis hombros con sus brazos y me puso en un reconfortante abrazo.

Me había sentido aliviada cuando mi mejor amiga llegó al departamento solo quince minutos después de que la llamé en pánico y le pedí que me recogiera. Después de la visita del doctor Cullen, estaba tan fuera de mí, pensando hasta llegar a la histeria, el único escape que pude imaginar fue alejarme de todas las cosas relacionadas con Edward para pensar claramente sobre lo que su padre me había dicho.

Rose se presentó, y después de solo mencionar a mi anterior visitante, ella se hizo cargo enseguida y me empacó una pequeña maleta mientras me decía que agarrara mi computadora. Titubeé por un momento cuando pensé en llevarme mi libro de cuero negro. Acostumbraba llevarlo conmigo a todas partes la mayor parte del tiempo, monitoreando hasta lo más mínimo durante mi embarazo, pero era un regalo de Edward, y sentí una puñalada al recordar sus amables palabras la noche que me lo dio.

Sabía que el que me fuera lastimaría a Edward, y el no saber cuándo y si volvería me paralizó, pero necesitaba la distancia para tomar decisiones importantes.

"¿Estás lista para irte?" Rose preguntó al volver a salir de la recámara.

Tenía un nudo en mi garganta, imaginando a Edward llegando a casa y preocupándose, pero por ahora, tenía que irme. Por lo que solo dije "sí" con voz ahogada.

 ********TBL********

"Ahí estás, Bells." Rose me dio un taza de humeante té herbal. "Esto debería ayudarte con los nervios."

Le articulé un bajo gracias, luego soplé sobre el líquido antes de tomar un sorbo. Sentir la caliente infusión bajando por mi garganta hizo que me relajara un poco.

"Así que, ¿qué pasó con papito querido?" Preguntó, poniéndose cómoda en el sofá. Aunque había insistido en no molestarla, ella nos llevó a su departamento y demandó que me quedara con ella hasta que tomara una decisión final sobre lo que quería hacer.

Mi mirada permaneció en el contenido color caramelo de mi taza por un minuto antes de que estuviera lista para revivir mi conversación con el padre de Edward.

"Trató de sobornarme," le confié a mi amiga, cuyos labios normalmente llenos se convirtieron en una fina línea. Aparentemente, no iba a decir nada, así que continué. "Afirmó que estaba mintiendo y que el bebé no era de Edward como para asegurarme cierta posición social y financiera. Empezó ofreciéndome medio millón de dólares para firmar una acuerdo de confidencialidad e irme sin dejar rastro."

La mandíbula de Rosalie se abrió al instante cuando mencioné la suma. "¿Medio millón de dólares? _Wow_. Eso es mucho dinero. Realmente tiene un problema con que estés vinculada a su hijo."

"Eso no es ni la mitad." El repentino timbre de mi teléfono me sobresaltó un poco y detuvo mi explicación. No necesitaba mirar para saber quién me estaba llamando.

El turno de Edward había terminado hace más de una hora y debía haber llegado a casa para encontrar que no estaba.

"¿No quieres tomar su llamada?" Rose me preguntó con prudencia.

Sentí las lágrimas inundar mis ojos pero solo sacudí la cabeza en negación. "No puedo. No sé qué decirle." Mi voz se quebró con las últimas palabras. Sabía que, si escuchaba su voz, me sentiría nostálgica y no podría tomar una decisión racional.

"Muy bien, entonces. Supongo que vivirá si tiene que esperar un rato." No sonaba convencida pero tampoco discutió. "Entonces, le dijiste al pendejo que no lo harías, ¿verdad?" Rose me preguntó con una ceja levantada, reanudando nuestra anterior conversación.

"Por supuesto. Le dije que el bebé era sin lugar a dudas de Edward, y que nunca les haría eso a ninguno de ellos." Tomé otro sorbo de té.

"¿Qué dijo él?" Rose desplazaba su peso con nerviosismo.

Clavé mis ojos en los de ella. "Setecientos cincuenta mil."

Casi se salieron sus ojos. "Maldición, esa es una fortuna. Qué lástima que Edward es el verdadero padre y un tipo agradable."

Al escuchar su comentario, se me escapó un resoplido. "Una vez más, me negué a aceptar, insistiendo en que era su nieto. Él me dijo que no le parecía una puta y que tenía talento para negociar. Luego elevó su oferta una última vez a un millón de dólares."

"¡Qué me jodan!" Rose se dejó caer hacia atrás en el sofá, riéndose para sí misma sin humor. "¿Un millón de dólares? ¿Un. Millón. De. Dólares? Mierda, no sabía que Edward fuera así de rico."

"No creo que Edward sea así de rico," diferí. Mi teléfono zumbó con un mensaje entrante que me esforcé por ignorar. "En fin, lo rechacé una última vez, tratando de hacerle ver que no iba a lastimar a Edward o al bebé al mantenerlos alejados el uno del otro."

Rosalie se volvió enderezar en su asiento y se puso seria de nuevo. "Entonces, te negaste a tomar el millón de dólares por dejar al padre de tu hijo. El dinero te hubiera venido bien, pero el tipo está loco." Tomó un sorbo de té, luego se me quedó mirando fijamente. "Pero, ¿por qué estás tan molesta? Sabes que es un pendejo y no quiere que el bebé sea oficial. No debía haber sido una sorpresa para ti. ¿Qué te tiene tan preocupada de repente?"

Mordisqueé mi labio inferior, una vez más ignorando una llamada hasta que se desvió al buzón de voz. "Todavía no había terminado. Cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba mordiendo el anzuelo, me dijo lo que tener un hijo fuera del matrimonio y con alguien como yo significaría para la reputación de Edward y su carrera."

Se me quedó mirando con escepticismo. "¿Qué tan malo puede ser? No estamos en la Edad Media después de todo."

Pasando mi dedo medio por el borde de mi taza, me quedé mirando al té marrón. "Lo sé, pero al parecer, los hospitales todavía funcionan de la forma antigua. Junto con experiencia médica, las promociones se dan de acuerdo al criterio social y tener un bebé con una mujer de un nivel social más bajo te mantiene en el rango más bajo." Mi movimiento se detuvo cuando me preparé para admitir lo que me había preocupado más. "Dijo que ninguna mujer de su círculo social consideraría salir con Edward de nuevo si él reconocía a un hijo ilegitimo. El doctor Cullen predijo que, eventualmente, Edward me odiaría y sentiría resentimiento hacía el bebé por arruinar su vida." Las últimas palabras fueron apenas más fuertes que un susurro.

Sin atreverme a levantar la vista y ver que Rose estaba de acuerdo, mantuve la mirada en la taza en mis manos, removiéndome nerviosa.

"Le creíste, ¿no es así?" Su voz suave estaba seria.

"Sí—no… no es que le haya creído sino que confirmó lo que he estado temiendo todo este tiempo: que Edward despertará un día y se preguntará que ha estado haciendo con Frijolito y conmigo." Solté un largo suspiro y sentí que un poco de la tensión me dejaba a medida que las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas.

De pronto, la taza fue retirada con cuidado de mis manos cuando Rose me envolvió en sus brazos y me puso en un reconfortante abrazo. "O, cariño," murmuró cuando el primer doloroso sollozo escapó de mi garganta. "Vamos, llora si lo necesitas, luego discutiremos esto, ¿está bien?"

Su mano subía y bajaba por mi espalda mientras mis lágrimas saturaban su camiseta blanca. Incluso en mi ataque de llanto, recordé lo que se sentía cuando Edward me abrazaba a su pecho para tranquilizarme cuando mis estúpidas hormonas de nuevo me gastaban una broma. Me sentí mal al anhelar su abrazo en vez del de mi mejor amiga.

Poco a poco, mi llanto disminuyó y Rose me dio un pañuelo para soplarme la nariz y secar mis ojos.

"Ahora, vamos a analizar lo que pasó hoy, ¿de acuerdo?" Asentí, titubeante, y ella continuó. "¿Cuáles crees que eran las intenciones del doctor Cullen cuando decidió visitarte hoy?"

Lo pensé por un segundo. "Quiere que desaparezca de la vida de Edward."

"Y cuándo se dio cuenta que no podía sobornarte, trató de usar la culpa para que te fueras." Tuvo completo sentido cuando lo dijo de esa forma. Demonios, incluso yo había sentido como si estuviera tratando de engañarme en el momento, pero aun así, había puesto el dedo en la llaga.

"Pero, ¿qué pasa si él tiene razón? ¿Qué pasa si Edward se arrepiente más tarde de su compromiso?" Hasta hoy, no había estado consciente de que la idea me había estado consumiendo, pero después de las palabras del doctor Cullen, fue difícil enviarla de vuelta a los recovecos de mi mente.

"¿Te ha dado Edward alguna indicio que no esté cien por ciento seguro de lo que está haciendo?" Preguntó Rose, deteniendo mi depresivo monólogo interior.

Podía responder su pregunta sin tener que pensarlo mucho. "Nunca."

"¿Y crees que él quiera ascender por la proverbial escalera médica y tomar posiciones más altas?" Continuó.

No habíamos hablado antes de eso, pero de la forma en que lo veía, estaría satisfecho con solo tratar y sanar a niños.

"No lo creo," respondí dócilmente.

"Entonces, ¿de qué crees que se arrepentiría?" Le expresión de Rose mostraba confusión.

Tuve que tragar para decirlo en voz alta. "La parte dónde ninguna mujer lo querría con un niño."

Rose se aguantó la risa. "Bella, sé que no estás lista para toda la verdad, pero déjame explicártelo de esta forma: no creo que a Edward le gusten las mujeres de la alta sociedad. Además de esa mujer Tanya, solo ha salido con la parte más baja de la cadena alimenticia. De modo que creo que puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que no habrá ningún problema en ese aspecto."

Tenía sentido lo que decía. Tal vez no tenía que preocuparme tanto.

"Repetidas veces le has dado una salida, y todo lo que siempre hace él es entrelazar aún más sus vidas. Te lo prometo, él nunca se arrepentirá de la decisión de ser un padre para su hijo." Rose habló con tanta convicción que no había forma de no creerle.

Ahora que me sentía más calmada, repentinamente me di cuenta que mi vejiga estaba a punto de estallar y Frijolito parecía estarse divirtiéndose en grande pateándola. Así que me disculpé para ir al baño.

Me tomé mi tiempo, lavándome las manos y arrojando un poco de agua a mi rostro para quitar las manchas de las lágrimas.

Cuando regresé a la sala, Rose estaba jugueteando inquieta con un almohadón que había colocado en su regazo, viéndose algo culpable.

"¿Qué pasó?" Me senté junto a ella.

Sus ojos se clavaron a los míos, y supe que había algo que sentía que tenía que confesar.

"Bells, espero que no te cabrees, pero llamé a Edward." Sus cejas se elevaron expectantes, y sentí que mi respiración se aceleró un poco. "Estaba preocupado. Solo le dije que estabas bien y que estaba cuidando de ti. Estaba completamente fuera de sí."

La idea de Edward preocupándose por mí y el bebé apretó mi corazón. De nuevo, desee estar cerca de él, pero no podía. Todavía no.

"Bells, ¿cuándo regresarás con él?" Rosalie inquirió con un tono dudoso. "¿Quieres que te lleve de vuelta a casa?"

"Esta noche no, Rose. No sabría que decirle en este momento," le respondí en voz baja.

Su frente se arrugó en confusión. "¿Decirle? ¿Sobre qué?"

Había una cosa que no le había contado, la única cosa que todavía pesaba en mi mente.

"El doctor Cullen dijo que quería que Edward me hiciera abortar." Rose jadeó, y me sentí asqueada tan solo con hablar de ello. "Edward nunca me lo dijo. Nunca me dijo que su papá quería que el bebé y yo desapareciéramos. Solo dijo que estaba tratando de convencerlo de que no reconociera al niño. ¿Por qué no me lo dijo, Rose? ¿Por qué me dejó desprevenida para la emboscada de su padre?"

Mis ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas una vez más, y luché por controlarme.

"Estoy segura que no quiso preocuparte. Ya que él estaba seguro de su camino, no pensó que fuera necesario hacerte sentir mal de esa forma." Tomó mi mano en la suya y la apretó para tranquilizarme.

Me sorbí la nariz, luego la limpié. "Pero él me mintió, Rose."

"No lo llamaría necesariamente una mentira," mi mejor amiga dijo vacilante. "Fue solo que no te dijo toda la verdad."

"Se le llama _mentir por omisión_ , y duele. Me pregunto que más vio necesario ocultarme para no preocuparme." Eso era lo que en realidad me molestaba. Si había sido deshonesto una vez, ¿quién decía que era la única vez?

"Tienes que hacerle esa pregunta a él. No seas tan dura con el tipo, cariño. Estoy segura que tenía las mejores intenciones. ¿Al menos le darás el beneficio de la duda hasta que pueda defenderse? Saliste corriendo y lo dejaste sin una forma de redimirse." Estaba abogando por Edward y con todas las peleas que los dos habían tenido en el pasado, significaba mucho más el que ahora, por decirlo así, estaba de su lado.

"Lo haré. Pero esta noche no. Estoy cansada, y necesito un poco más de tiempo para despejar mi mente. Necesito este descanso. ¿Está bien si me quedó aquí esta noche, y entonces probablemente regrese mañana?"

Sabía que regresaría al departamento tarde o temprano, pero necesitaba un poco de tiempo para comprender cómo me sentía sobre todas esas revelaciones. Necesitaba hablar con Edward porque solo él podía responder mis preguntas, pero no esta noche.

"Claro, Bells. Puedes quedarte tanto como quieras. Te lo dije, incluso puedes venirte a vivir conmigo si lo necesitas." Me atrajo en un reconfortante abrazo antes de que las dos nos preparáramos para dormir.

 ********TBL********

Después de una noche particularmente inquieta con sueños demasiado reales, o debería llamarlos pesadillas, de Edward y su padre, desperté con un dolor de cabeza y nudos en mi estómago. Aunque mi mente había sido un embrollo, me había quedado dormida muy rápido, acariciando mi pancita como si le asegurara a su residente que todo estaría bien.

Había conseguido tragar dos cucharadas del cereal excesivamente dulce de Rose y media taza de té herbal antes de que ya no pudiera soportarlo y le pidiera a mi amiga que me llevara de vuelta al departamento de Edward.

Todavía era temprano por la mañana, y no estaba segura si estaría en casa o en el trabajo, considerando que sus turnos cambiaban de improviso desde el Día de Gracias.

Mi mano estaba temblando con aprensión cuando traté de poner la llave en la cerradura para abrir la puerta. Rose se había negado a solo dejarme e irse otra vez, así que estaba justo detrás de mí, cargando mi maleta. Al menos, pude convencerla que, si Edward estaba en casa, preferiría hablar sola con él y ella se iría sin decir nada más. Después de una serie de fallidos intentos, finalmente pude quitar el seguro de la puerta y abrirla.

La sala estaba oscura con excepción de la lámpara en la mesita auxiliar, que estaba a media luz. Pude ver a Edward en el sofá, dormido. Sus brazos abrazando una almohada con fuerza y su rostro hundido en la esponjosa tela. Rose también debió haber notado la presencia de Edward, porque dejó mi maleta en el suelo y llevó la mano a su oído con el pulgar y el meñique estirados, indicando que hablaríamos más tarde por teléfono, y luego se fue en silencio.

Al acercarme al sofá, noté un vaso sobre la mesita de café, todavía con un charco de líquido ámbar y una botella de Jack Daniels medio vacía a un lado. _Eh. Se ve que ha estado bebiendo_. La idea de Edward necesitando adormecer su preocupación o incluso el dolor, hizo que me tragara la culpa que aumentaba.

Me quité mi chaqueta y la colgué en el respaldo del sillón, luego me acerqué al sofá sin hacer ruido, poniéndome de cuclillas junto a la cabeza de Edward. Tan cerca como estaba ahora, al fin pude ver que su rostro no estaba relajado en un sueño pacífico, sino que su frente tenía arrugas por la preocupación, con sus labios apretados con fuerza.

Sin una orden consciente, mi mano se extendió y las yemas de mis dedos trataron de alisar las inusuales líneas en su rostro angelical. De pronto, sus ojos se abrieron y sus preciosas orbes verdes se fijaron en mí con atención.

"Regresaste," susurró, con incredulidad.

Las palabras me fallaron cuando sus ojos me mostraron el profundo miedo dentro de él, así que solo asentí hasta que Edward me atrajo en un fuerte abrazo. "Tenía miedo que nunca volverías," dijo con voz estrangulada mientras continuaba aplastándome a él. "Por favor, nunca me vuelvas a dejar." Su súplica sincera hizo que mi pecho se contrajera dolorosamente.

"No lo haré," me apresuré a asegurarle, luego me aparté para poder mirar su rostro. "Pero tenemos que hablar."

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron por la sorpresa, luego se cerraron y asintió derrotado.

"Oye, no me volveré a ir, ¿está bien? ¿Por qué no tomas una ducha? Te prepararé el desayuno y continuaremos desde allí." Necesitaba que supiera que no iba a huir de nuevo.

Me miró a los ojos una vez más, probablemente para averiguar si estaba diciendo la verdad, luego se levantó del sofá y se encaminó al baño.

Todavía me sentía intranquila con todo, pero estaba de nuevo en casa, y después de hoy, no quedaría nada que pudiera interponerse en el camino de nuestra familia.

 ********TBL********

* * *

 _ **Bueno, después de todo papito querido no se salió con la suya. Pero estos dos todavía tienen que resolver algunos asuntos pendientes. Bella solo quería algo de tiempo para pensar racionalmente y no pensó que podría hacerlo en el departamento de Edward, lo bueno es que Rose la hizo recapacitar y darse cuenta que Edward en verdad quieren ser el padre de Frijolito y estar con ella. Pero, ¿será que todavía acepté vivir con él? Bueno, ya lo veremos. ¿Y qué les pareció ese enfrentamiento entre Edward y su padre? Como siempre, saber su opinión :)**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Lady Grigori, LOQUIBELL,**_ _ **AliciaGA, Aline, Sony Bells, thranbely green dankworth, Ericastelo, Brenda Cullenn, somas, Manligrez, Adriu, torposoplo12, Shikara65, Diablillo07, Antonia, paosierra, Tata XOXO, cary, Gabriela Cullen, LeslieeMariia, soledadcullen, Hanna D.L, sonia sandria, injoa, Sei, dushakis, lagie, Sofa, Anastacia T. Crawford, tulgarita, patymdn, lizdayanna, bbluelilas, Jazmin Li, freedom604, Schatzie0713, Roxy Sanchez, Sully YM, glow0718, Pam Malfoy Black, ginnicullenswan, Yoliki, Mafer, Bertlin, y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**_


	22. Cap 21: La verdad y nada más

De nuevo les recuerdo que nada es mío, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y autora de la historia es **Payton79** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Mi compañera de armas está presente una vez más en esta traducción, gracias a mi querida Beta Erica Castelo por corregir todos mis horrores.**

* * *

 ********TBL********

 **Capítulo 26 – La verdad y nada más que la verdad**

 **BPOV**

Coloqué un plato lleno de huevos y tocino sobre la mesa al mismo tiempo que Edward salió de la habitación, frotando una toalla sobre su cabello húmedo. Me sonrió con nerviosismo, luego tomó asiento.

"¿Tú no tienes hambre?" Preguntó antes de poner el primer bocado en su boca.

Sacudí mi cabeza al sentarme con él. "No. Comí algo de cereal en la casa de Rose."

En realidad, todavía estaba muy inquieta para comer, pero no quería admitirle eso a él. Había suficiente incomodidad entre nosotros en ese momento sin añadir las inseguridades de Edward.

Me senté con él, hablando de cosas sin importancia, con cuidado de no abordar el tema en cuestión antes de que terminara de desayunar. Pero después de que levantara su plato y lo pusiera en el fregadero de la cocina, nos trasladamos al sofá, y de repente, era obvio que el momento de la verdad había llegado.

"Así que, conociste a mi donador de esperma," Edward empezó a decir titubeante, su mirada fija en sus manos retorciéndose en su regazo. Era imposible no haber notado que evitó usar la palabra "padre" a propósito.

"Sí. Él… um… vino ayer." Tomé un sorbo de mi vaso con agua para calmar mis nervios.

De pronto, sentí la mano de Edward en mi antebrazo. Fue el más ligero de los toques, pero hizo que mi piel hormigueara con calidez, y levanté la vista para encontrar su dolida mirada.

"Becky, tienes que saber que, lo que sea que haya dicho, solo estaba hablando por sí mismo. No le dije que lo hiciera o siquiera estuve de acuerdo. No tenía idea de que iba a venir." Sus ojos me suplicaban que le creyera.

Para tranquilizarlo, coloqué mi mano encima de la suya y le di una sonrisa tensa.

"Lo sé, Edward. Y no te hago responsable por las acciones de tu padre."

Lo solté otra vez, y él quitó su mano a regañadientes de mi brazo, provocando que echara de menos el contacto de inmediato.

"¿Qué, um, te dijo?" Preguntó por fin.

Inhalé profundamente, todavía sin creer lo que había sucedido el día anterior. "Me ofreció un millón de dólares para que te dejara, me llevara al bebé conmigo y permaneciera en silencio sobre la paternidad de él o ella." Solté el resto de mi aliento, esperando la reacción de Edward.

"¿Hizo _qué_?" Edward casi chilló en la última palabra. "¿Un millón de dólares? ¡Mierda!"

Resoplé bajito. "Comenzó con quinientos mil, asegurando que te estaba imponiendo el hijo de otro hombre, pero elevó su oferta en dos pasos cuando insistí en que no había duda que tú eras el padre. Al parecer era muy importante para él deshacerse de nosotros." Insegura, solo susurré la última palabra.

"No es algo personal contigo. Es el hecho de que no eres de la _Realeza de Chicago_ , como él se ve a sí mismo. Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por eso." Suspiró pesadamente y agarró su cabello al mirarme. "Joder, siento tanto que hayas tenido que pasar por eso, Bella. Dios, me hace sentir asqueado."

Asentí, luego empecé a mordisquear mi labio, al saber que la siguiente parte sería aún más difícil para Edward escucharla.

"Cuando le dije que nunca te quitaría a tu hijo, comenzó a señalar lo impresionado que estaba por mi integridad y que los dos estábamos del mismo lado, deseando solo lo que es mejor para ti."

Edward soltó un resoplido. "Esa es la peor mentira que he escuchado en mi vida. Él siempre ha estado interesado en sí mismo."

"Eso es lo que pensé, pero él me dijo que tú siempre habías sido indeciso, y que tuvo que presionarte porque de otra forma nunca hubieses sabido qué hacer con tu vida. Pero que después de mostrarte el camino, trabajaste duro, y ahora, conmigo y un hijo ilegítimo en el cuadro, todo se iría al infierno junto con tu reputación."

Me quedé en silencio por un momento, temerosa de que me lo confirmara, pero solo empezó a reírse sin humor. "Como si todavía estuviéramos en la Edad Media," murmuró mientras negaba. "Los tiempos han cambiado y él lo sabe, pero no quiere admitirlo."

"Dijo que no en la medicina, que no han cambiado," lo interrumpí. "Me aseguró que si no cambiabas tu decisión de estar conmigo y el bebé, estarías condenado porque no podrías subir de posición y eventualmente, te arrepentirías y nos odiarías a mí y a nuestro bebé por arruinar tu vida." La última parte salió un poco más fuerte que un susurro.

"No crees eso, ¿verdad?" Me preguntó con inquietud, tomando una de mis manos en la suya.

Mordí mi labio, clavando mis ojos en los suyos con vergüenza. "Lo hice en ese momento," confesé, pero rápidamente levanté mi mano libre para detenerlo cuando estaba a punto de interrumpirme. "Pero ya no. Rose me hizo ver que él se estaba aprovechando de mis inseguridades y que tú estás con nosotros porque quieres estarlo y no porque tengas que hacerlo. Lo siento."

Le di una mirada de disculpa, viendo la ira apenas controlada en su expresión.

"Puede que cardiología todavía funcione así, pero creí que ya habíamos establecido que no seguiría ese camino. Pediatría es diferente. E incluso si no fuera así, no planeo tener una gran carrera. Quiero ayudar a la gente y eso es todo."

"Rose me hizo ver eso también. Lo siento, Edward. Él encontró mi peor miedo sin fallar y se agarró de eso. Necesitaba alejarme por un rato para pensar en todo ello."

Su mirada se suavizó y tomó también mi otra mano. "Bella, tienes que saber que estoy aquí contigo porque no hay otro lugar donde quiera estar. Ya te lo había dicho, tú y Frijolito son las personas más importantes en mi vida. Todo lo demás está en segundo lugar." Los ojos de Edward penetraban los míos, deseando que confiara en él. Y lo hice.

"Ahora lo sé. No debí haber huido pero tenía que pensar."

Los dos nos quedamos en silencio por un rato, nuestras manos juntas, hasta que ya no pude soportarlo y pregunté lo que había estado pesando en mi mente desde mi escape el día anterior.

"Edward, ¿por qué no me dijiste lo que realmente pensaba tu padre sobre el niño? Hubiese estado mucho más preparada para su visita de haberlo sabido." Hablé dudosa, con miedo de cuál podría ser la respuesta.

Sus cejas se fruncieron. "¿De qué estás hablando?"

Pasé saliva porque todavía me era difícil decirlo. "¿Por qué no me dijiste que él quería que el bebé y yo desapareciéramos? ¿Qué incluso quería que tuviera un aborto?"

Edward aflojó la presión en mis manos y pasó una suya por su cabello.

"No quería preocuparte porque su opinión no me importa. De hecho, se lo reproché en seguida." Clavó sus ojos en los míos rápidamente, luego desvió otra vez la mirada. "Lo que más temía era que el conocer sus amenazas te haría salir corriendo. Y cuando vine a casa anoche para encontrar que te habías ido, pensé que mi peor miedo se había vuelto una realidad." Con su voz sonando tan herida, no pude contenerme de rodear su cuello con mis brazos y acercarlo a mí. Sus brazos al instante rodearon mi cintura para sujetarse a mí.

"Lo siento mucho. No voy a huir. Ni ahora ni nunca, ¿entendido?" Mi voz se escuchó amortiguada por su hombro; mi rostro estaba presionado contra sus fuertes músculos. Estar en sus brazos se sentía tan bien, como si perteneciera ahí.

Lo sentí asentir, justo antes de que me soltara.

"Siento haberte expuesto a él totalmente indefensa. Pero me aseguré de que no se acercará nuevamente a ti o a Frijolito." Edward sonó mucho más seguro ahora.

Arrugué mi frente en confusión. "¿Te aseguraste? ¿Cómo hiciste eso?"

"Bueno…" Me mostró una pequeña sonrisa burlona. "En Nochebuena, además de prometer que me desheredaría y escupir amenazas inútiles como meterse con mi horario y destruir mi carrera, cometió el gran error de contarme algo. Me enteré que tuvo una aventura hace un tiempo atrás, y cuando embarazó a la mujer, la intimidó para que tuviera un aborto. No importa cuántas veces asegure que cosas como estas son normales en sus círculos, sé que no sería en su favor si salieran a la luz. De modo que lo amenacé con soltárselo a quienquiera que estuviera dispuesto a escuchar. Tiene muchísimo miedo de perder su estatus social como para dejar que eso suceda. Le prestará atención a mi advertencia y mantendrá su distancia."

Me tomó un minuto procesar lo que estaba diciendo. _Wow_ , de verdad estaba sobornando a su padre para que nos dejara en paz. No estaba segura si estaba más sorprendida por el hecho de que Edward fuera capaz de hacer eso o por las desalmadas acciones de su padre. No me había agradado mucho la señora Cullen, pero nadie se merecía que la engañaran así. Pero todavía había mucho que no tenía sentido para mí.

"Tú y tu padre siempre hablan de estatus social y esas cosas. ¿Qué significa exactamente? ¿Por qué es tan importante?"

Edward levantó sus cejas y empezó a rascarse la parte de atrás de su cuello en contemplación. "Bueno, creo que tengo que empezar desde el principio." Se recargó por un momento, mirando hacia la nada. "La familia de mi madre se podría decir que es importante aquí en Chicago. Su bisabuelo puso en marcha _Industrias Platt_ y ganó un montón de dinero, encontrando una nueva forma de endurecer el acero. En fin, los Platt siempre encontraron una forma de retribuir a la comunidad. Mi bisabuela inició la _Fundación Platt_ que financió muchos de los edificios públicos y demás."

Tuve que interrumpirlo justo ahí. "¿Quieres decir como la Biblioteca Platt en el campus de Northwestern? ¡Mierda! No me extraña que tu padre crea que soy una cazafortunas," exclamé en _shock_.

Edward mostró una media sonrisa irónica. "Sip, la misma. Como decía, los Platt siempre fueron muy respetados, y mi madre era la única heredera ya que fue la única hija de mis abuelos. Mi padre viene de una familia de doctores moderadamente rica, y siempre me habían dicho que él y mi madre se conocieron en un evento benéfico y se enamoraron. No sé qué hay de mi madre, pero por lo que recientemente descubrí, Carlisle nunca la amó, y para él siempre ha sido un acuerdo. Se rumoreaba que los Cullen acababan de perder su dinero y la fortuna y posición social de los Platt les vinieron más que bien."

Me quedé anonadada. Maldición, no tenía idea de los antecedentes de Edward. Y de alguna forma estaba agradecida por eso, porque estaba segura, que si lo hubiese sabido antes, me hubiera sentido intimidada y probablemente no me hubiese permitido acercarme a él de la forma en que lo había hecho. Pero lo que no podía entender era cómo él había resultado ser tan… normal con una reina de hielo por madre y el diablo personificado como padre. Sus siguientes palabras me lo aclararon un poco.

"Mis abuelos eran buenas personas," continuó Edward con voz baja. "Nunca les importó quién era la familia de alguien. Recibieron a Carlisle con los brazos abiertos, y mientras vivieron, siempre estuvieron ahí para Alice y para mí. Sabía que nos amaban. Como dije, Esme era su única heredera, pero ellos abrieron fideicomisos para nosotros para asegurarse que tuviéramos lo necesario sin importar lo que pasara."

Entonces una idea cruzó por mi mente. "Edward, no quiero indagar, y antes de hoy, realmente nunca había pensado en esto, pero con el nombre de tu familia por toda la ciudad, me preguntaba…" Sabía que estaba divagando y que finalmente tendría que sacarlo, así que respiré profundo y cerré mis ojos. "¿Cuánto dinero tienes en realidad?"

Edward esperó hasta que abrí los ojos de nuevo, luego me miró inquisitivamente. "¿De verdad quieres saberlo o te vas a asustar?"

"¡Sí… no! ¿Tan malo es?" Pregunté, poniendo mi labio inferior entre mis dientes.

"Depende," empezó a decir, luego pasó una mano por su cabella una vez más. "No quiero que te pongas nerviosa, pero quiero que sepas. El fideicomiso tenía cinco millones de dólares cuando obtuve el acceso a él en mi cumpleaños número veinticinco. Nunca toqué el dinero antes de comprar el departamento."

Me estaba escudriñando con una mirada nerviosa.

Maldita sea, eso era más de lo que había temido. Pero, ¿honestamente cambiaba algo? Cierto, podía comprar bienes raíces. Eso no era tan malo. Y siempre y cuando yo siguiera pagando mi parte, no me sentiría como si estuviera viviendo a sus expensas, ¿cierto?

"¿Hay algo más que tenga que saber? ¿Algo como alguna enfermedad mental en tu parte de la composición genética de Frijolito?" Me las arreglé para darle una pequeña sonrisa.

Edward me arqueó una ceja. "¿Quieres decir además del evidente delirio de mi padre?" Las comisuras de su boca se curvearon hacia arriba en una preciosa sonrisa. "Nop, todo el mundo está tan sano como un caballo."

"Gracias a Dios." Me reí entre dientes, aliviada de que la peor parte había terminado.

Después de un momento, Edward se puso serio otra vez. "Para terminar con esto, Carlisle Cullen me repudió y desheredó. Así que mi fideicomiso será todo lo que tendré."

Sin pensarlo, extendí mi mano y agarré la de Edward. "Lamento eso."

En seguida, le dio la vuelta, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos y apretándolos. "Así que, ahora, soy un huérfano. Nunca quise dinero de mis padres, pero ahora ni siquiera tengo una familia."

"Puede que no tengas padres, pero tendrás un hijo o hija pronto," traté de consolarlo.

Edward se quedó callado por un momento, su pulgar acariciando el dorso de mi mano. "Él me prohibió que le diera mi apellido al bebé." Su voz sonó baja y triste.

Todavía no habíamos hablado del apellido de Frijolito, no que hubiéramos discutido su nombre de pila, pero fue una decisión por impulso cuando le respondí, "¿Quieres darle esa clase de poder? Si quieres que tu hijo tenga tu apellido, es tu decisión, no la de él."

Los ojos de Edward se levantaron de golpe hacia los míos. "¿No quieres que sea un Swan?" Me preguntó, incrédulo.

Lo consideré por un momento y comprendí que en realidad no me importaba. Si era importante para Edward, entonces le daría eso. Tal vez algún día Frijolito se beneficiaría del famoso apellido de su familia.

"También es tu hijo, Edward. Si quieres que tenga tu apellido, entonces está bien. Tal vez le abra algunas puertas en su vida, si es tan especial." Le guiñé un ojo, y me dio una brillante sonrisa.

"Gracias, Bella. De hecho, esto significa mucho para mí." Me envolvió con cuidado en un tierno abrazo, y me derretí en sus fuertes brazos, cerrando mis ojos y disfrutando de nuestra cercanía.

Demasiado pronto, me soltó y se volvió a recargar.

Despertando de mi aturdimiento, traté de reiniciar la conversación. "Entonces, ¿ahora Carlisle te causará problemas en el trabajo?"

"No importa," respondió Edward. "No tuve la oportunidad de contarte, pero anoche tenía grandes noticias que compartir contigo cuando llegué a casa." Por un corto segundo, el sufrimiento y el dolor cruzaron por sus rasgos, y me encogí por el pesar. Pero lo desechó al continuar. "Aro Volturi fue ayer al hospital a hablar conmigo." Debe haber notado mi mirada en blanco, así que me explicó. "Es el jefe de personal en el Hospital de niños Luri. Por años lo he conocido de paso. Es un conocido de mi padre, pero no son precisamente amigos." Sonrió para sí mismo como si hubiera una historia ahí. "Pasé algo de tiempo en Luri durante mi primer año de rotaciones y, aparentemente, les dejé una buena impresión. Me ofreció una posición. Seré solo un interno hasta julio, luego voy a iniciar mi residencia en pediatría."

No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Al parecer, por primera vez, la suerte estaba de lado de Edward. "Eso es genial, ¿verdad?"

Me sonrió con timidez. "Sí, lo es. No me pagarán mucho, pero ahora que conoces el estado de mi cuenta bancaria, sabes que no es un problema. Hoy iba a entregar mi renuncia en el Northwestern Memorial. En realidad, tenía la esperanza de que Carlisle estuviera tan cabreado que me despidiera al instante. Aro quiere que empiece tan pronto como sea posible."

Podía ver que Edward estaba emocionado con la nueva oportunidad, pero yo no estaba completamente convencida.

"Dijiste que es un amigo de tu padre. ¿Cómo puedes saber que no es un enfermo plan suyo?"

"Aro no es un _amigo_ de Carlisle. Fueron juntos a la escuela de medicina, y no se llevaron precisamente muy bien. Aro es todo lo que Carlisle aparenta ser, y es por eso que lo odia. Aro sería la última persona que seguiría las órdenes de Carlisle. Por el contrario, me está ofreciendo un trabajo para encabronarlo."

Edward se rio entre dientes, luego se puso serio nuevamente. "Confío en él, Bella. Es un hombre honorable."

"Entonces, voy a confiar en tu decisión," le dije con sinceridad."

"Oye, si todo se resuelve, podría salir de Northwestern Memorial y alejarme de mi padre para finales de enero." Edward sonrió felizmente.

 ********TBL********

 **EPOV**

Después de mi conversación con Bella, me apresuré a preparar mi carta de renuncia y conduje al hospital para entregarla. Las horas de oficina del doctor Banner, el director del programa de residentes, eran hasta las dos, llegué barriéndome pero justo a tiempo. Tomó mi carta, la leyó rápidamente y me dijo que estaba triste de verme partir, pero que tenía que admitir que no estaba sorprendido al ver que mi actitud había cambiado en los últimos meses. Me preguntó si abandonaba la medicina por completo, y le aseguré que no. Me dijo que le alegraba; que era un médico ejemplar.

Me sentí aliviado de que fuera lo bastante sensato para no preguntar sobre mis planes futuros porque no me hubiese gustado decirle. Quería mantener eso en secreto por ahora; por supuesto, solo para mantener a mi entrometido padre en la ignorancia hasta después del 8 de enero porque era hasta donde llegaban los horarios que ya estaban escritos, y que tomara mis días de vacaciones restantes hasta el 14. Acepté sin reparos, ya que significaba que podía decirle a Aro que iniciaría en Luri el 15. De hecho, ese transcurso de tiempo funcionaba muy bien para mí, considerando que nos mudaríamos al nuevo departamento la próxima semana y de esa forma tendría una semana libre para ayudar a Bella a desempacar.

Cuando dejaba la oficina de Banner, me topé con Emmett, que acababa de salir de la habitación de un paciente, escribiendo en un historial.

"Hola, hombre, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que tenías libre hasta mañana en la tarde." Me preguntó, cerrando el archivo y guardando al pluma en el bolsillo de su pecho.

"Así es," le respondí, considerando cómo decirle la razón por la que estaba en el hospital en mi día libre. "Tenía que hablar con Banner. Yo… um… entregué mi renuncia." Le susurré porque no quería que toda la sala escuchara.

Al instante me metió en un cuarto vacío y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Tu papá hizo algo para que tiraras la toalla?"

"No vuelvas a llamarlo mi papá jamás. Ese es un título que tiene que ganarse. Y él perdió todos los derechos a tenerlo." Mi voz fue un poco más dura de lo que pretendía ya que Emmett no podía saber lo que había pasado entre mi padre, Bella y yo. "Lo siento, Em, pero las últimas veinticuatro horas fueron demasiado." Lo puse al tanto del soborno y las amenazas de mi padre a Bella, su huida temporal de nuestro departamento y mi ruptura definitiva con mi familia.

"Maldición, hombre. El doctor Cullen es un bastardo enfermo. Puedes estar agradecido de que al fin te liberaste de él," Emmett declaró, sacudiendo su cabeza con incredulidad.

"Lo estoy. Ahora solo tengo que salir del Northwestern Memorial. Ayer, el doctor Volturi vino a hablar conmigo y me ofreció una posición en el Luri. Puedo empezar ahora como interno y transferirme a residencia para julio." Estaba aliviado de ver lo último de Northwestern Memorial, pero al mismo tiempo estaba triste de que ya no vería a mi amigo en el trabajo todos los días.

"Felicitaciones, hombre. ¡ _Wow_!" Antes de que pudiera decir más, escuchamos que vocearon su nombre. "Ed, tengo que irme, pero escucha, ¿tú y Bambi tienen algún plan para esta noche? Podríamos salir y celebrar."

"Bella sigue en reposo, y no me gustaría dejarla sola ahora que acaba de regresar. ¿Podemos dejarlo para otra ocasión?" Le ofrecí.

"Entonces, solo iré a visitarlos y podemos celebrar ahí," declaró, sonriendo.

No estaba seguro de que fuera muy buena idea. "Em, no sé. Creo que vamos a ver una película o algo."

"Llevaré unos cuantos DVD y comida mexicana. Vamos, Bambi me ama. No le importará." Me dio una sonrisa confiada que no permitía objeciones. "Estaré ahí a las ocho." Luego salió por la puerta y se acercó a la estación de enfermeras.

Sacudiendo mi cabeza, me encaminé hacia mi coche.

 ********TBL********

"Está bien, Rose, le preguntaré y te devuelvo la llamada."

Bella acababa dejar su móvil a un lado cuando cerré la puerta y colgaba mi chaqueta.

"¿Cómo te fue?" Se giró un poco y me miró expectante.

Me acerqué y me senté en el sofá a su lado. "Me fue bien. Mi último día oficial en medicina interna será el 14 de enero, pero mi último día de trabajo será el 8. Ya llamé a Aro y le dije que podría empezar el 15." Le di una brillante sonrisa; sintiendo como si un peso hubiese sido levantado de mis hombros.

"Felicitaciones, Edward. Me siento muy feliz por ti," Bella me dijo con sinceridad.

"Gracias. Um, ¿qué ibas a preguntarme?" Inquirí, recordando sus palabras de despedida a Rosalie.

Bella pareció confundida por un momento, pero cuando asentí hacia su teléfono, su mirada siguió la mía y cayó en cuenta.

"Oh, eso. Bueno, Rose quería saber lo que íbamos a hacer esta noche. Le gustaría venir y ofreció traer comida china como soborno."

Me reí con fuerza.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Bella demandó saber.

"En realidad nada," declaré, tratando de controlar mi diversión. "Pero Emmett también va a venir, trayendo comida mexicana. Eso será divertido."

Bella soltó una risita. "Oh mi, no sé si pueda soportar sus riñas toda la noche, pero será muy interesante ver cómo manejan estar en la misma habitación por primera vez después de la noche de Día de Gracias."

 ********TBL********

A las ocho y cinco, hubo un golpe en la puerta, y en efecto, Emmett estaba de pie en el pasillo, cargando tres bolsas de _Donna Leone_. Me sonrió, pero sus ojos rápidamente se centraron en un punto detrás de mí, haciendo que su rostro decayera al instante.

"¿Quién te invitó?" Gritó, sin atreverse a entrar al departamento.

Rosalie soltó un resoplido. "Bella. Pero, ¿qué estás haciendo tú aquí?"

"Le dije a Edward que vendría."

Me miró de manera inquisitiva, sin saber si todavía estaba bien que entrara. Puse mi mano en su hombro, haciéndolo pasar a través del umbral y cerré la puerta.

"Estamos cuatro adultos aquí," Bella empezó a decir, siempre mediadora. "Estoy segura que podemos arreglárnoslas para sobrevivir la noche sin ninguna víctima."

Em y Rosalie se miraron con escepticismo, pero finalmente estuvieron de acuerdo.

Sobrevivimos la cena con solo dos picotazos de nuestros gallos de pelea aquí y allá, mientras hablábamos principalmente de mi nuevo trabajo y nuestra próxima mudanza. Una hora más tarde, Rose y Bella estaban en la sala, tratando de decidir qué película íbamos a ver.

"Oh, antes de que lo olvide," le dije a Emmett animadamente pero con discreción, mientras él y yo poníamos la significativa cantidad de sobras en el refrigerador. "Me topé con Sheryl de radiología el otro día, y me pidió que te diera un mensaje. Dijo que te dijera que estaba ansiosa por recibir otra llamada tuya ya que no te ha visto en semanas. ¿Has estado evitándola?"

Por lo que sabía, Sheryl era uno de sus ligues regulares, y acostumbraban reunirse una vez al mes, por lo que su comentario me hizo sospechar un poco.

"No, ¿por qué la evitaría?" Me preguntó demasiado despreocupado.

"No lo sé, Emmett, pero no has hablado de ella y sus… _activos_ en un tiempo. En realidad, no has hablado de los activos de nadie en un tiempo. La última conquista de la que me contaste fue Rosalie, y ni siquiera alardeaste de ello entonces. ¿Has perdido tu empuje?" Lo provoqué, tratando de conseguir una reacción, pero no hubo ninguna.

"Rose no fue una conquista. Fue un error," dijo de forma algo sombría.

Lo evalué con una ceja levantada. "Difícilmente el primero que has cometido."

Sacó una cerveza del refrigerador jugando con las gotas de agua condensada. "Por supuesto que no. Pero también es uno que no voy a cometer de nuevo." Su voz era firme y llena de convicción.

Después de respirar profundo, levantó sus ánimos regresando su animada personalidad normal.

"Vamos, tengo al menos una docena de comentarios indecentes para arrojarle a la diva rubia. Empecemos."

De modo que nos unimos a las chicas en la sala—yo, tomando asiento junto a Bella, y Rose y Emmett sentándose en sillones en lados opuestos de la mesita de café. La película comenzó, y resultó que las chicas habían elegido una comedia romántica. En realidad no me importaba, pero Emmett no pudo aguantarse las ganas comentar constantemente sobre cada pequeño detalle, ganándose varias mirada letales desde el otro lado de la mesa.

A unos veinte minutos que empezara la película, una rubia alta entró en la pantalla y Emmett se rio en voz alta. "Ed, si no supiera que no es así, pensaría que esa chica es Lauren."

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Rosalie se mofó de él. "Me sorprende que recuerdes el nombre de todas tus zorras."

Emmett respondió con una amplia sonrisa engreída. "Siento romper tu burbuja, princesa, pero en realidad sí recuerdo el nombre de cada mujer a la que le he concedido el honor de satisfacerme. Y una de ellas ha dicho mucho aquí esta noche." Pausó por un momento para gozar de su ceño fruncido por la ira. "Sin embargo, no estaba hablando de una de mis pasadas compañeras, sino de Edward." Se volvió para mirarme. "¿No crees que se parece a esa chica con la que saliste en la universidad?"

En realidad, no había pensado en ella por algún tiempo, y no la había visto desde que rompimos, pero tal vez había una ligera similitud. Aunque me quedé completamente sorprendido cuando Bella le puso pausa a la película y preguntó. "¿Cuál era el apellido de Lauren?"

Fruncí ligeramente el ceño, pero le respondí sin demora. "Mallory. Su nombre era Lauren Mallory. ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?"

La expresión de Bella mostró conmoción y algo de reconocimiento. "Dijiste que te botó sin una razón real, ¿verdad?"

Solo asentí, ahora incluso más confundido.

Bella pareció notarlo y comenzó a explicar. "Tu padre la mencionó. Dijo "esa _chica Mallory_ " – hizo comillas en el aire – desapareció por veinte mil dólares." Sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos, el dolor oscureciendo el marrón intenso. "Lo siento, Edward."

"Si esa chica aceptó dinero del bueno para nada de tu padre para dejarte, entonces no vale la pena el que siquiera pensemos en ella. Nunca me agradó de todos modos." Siempre podía contar en que Emmett me apoyaría.

"Lo sé," concordé. "Pero no deja de doler el saber lo fácil que es dejarme." No fue para nada difícil sobreponerme a Lauren. Nuestra conexión no era muy profunda, pero había sido mi novia, y era triste descubrir que había sucedido algo como eso a mis espaldas. Entonces algo se me ocurrió. "¿Carlisle dijo algo más?"

Bella se tomó un momento para pensarlo, luego su rostro se iluminó, pero se tornó afligido otra vez. "Sí, de hecho, dijo algo sobre hacer que aparecieran becas escolares para estudiantes de medicina de la nada."

"¡Kate!" Bufé. Mi padre era incluso más manipulador de lo que había pensado.

La expresión de Rosalie decía que estábamos hablando en chino, pero Emmett en seguida supo lo que estaba pasando. "¿Quieres decir que él fue la razón por la que Kate recibió esa oferta de Australia?"

Definitivamente podía ver a Lauren tomando el dinero y yéndose, pero nunca había imaginado que Kate fuera alguien que pudiera ser sobornada. No estábamos locamente enamorados, pero me gustaba mucho. Estaba seguro que me estaba acercando a estarlo, y en ese entonces, creí que ella también.

"Nunca hubiera creído eso de ella," confesé a nadie en particular.

"No creo que ella lo supiera," Emmett fue veloz al decírmelo. "Kate era una buena chica, y estaba encantada contigo. Aunque lo estaba más con su carrera, y era una oportunidad que no podía simplemente dejar pasar. No creo que hubiese ido de haberse enterado que tu padre estaba detrás."

Esperaba que tuviera razón. No quería pensar mal de mi ex de esa forma.

"Edward," Bella comenzó a decir con voz suave, "Alice me dijo una vez que ella creía que tu padre se metió con tus relaciones de una forma o de otra. ¿Qué pasó con Maggie?"

La miré estupefacto. "¿Maggie? ¿Maggie Walsh? ¿Del instituto?" ¿Por qué me estaba preguntando por mi amiga del instituto con la que había compartido algunos beneficios aquí y allá?

"Sí. ¿No era ella tu novia?" Bella preguntó más.

"Bueno, lo era, pero eso no fue serio, en lo absoluto. Su padre consiguió un mejor trabajo y se mudaron a otra parte de la ciudad. Se transfirió a una escuela diferente. Simplemente perdimos el contacto. ¿Crees que Carlisle tenga algo que ver con eso también?"

"Tal vez. No le pregunté a Alice los detalles. Fue solo una idea después de lo que tu padre dijo cuando estuvo aquí."

"Al menos tú recibiste la mejor oferta, Bells," Rosalie comentó riéndose entre dientes.

"Sí, vales mucho más que las demás," Emmett concordó de inmediato.

Bella se sonrojó de un lindo tono rosado y agachó su cabeza avergonzada.

Aunque seguía un poco molesto, impactado por cómo había sido traicionado y manipulado por mi padre la mayor parte de mi vida, el ambiente volvió poco a poco a la normalidad; lo que significaba que Bella estaba tratando de ver la película mientras todo el tiempo nuestros amigos trataban de sacarse de quicio el uno al otro.

"¡Ese tipo es un idiota!" Emmett se mofó.

Los ojos de Rosalie penetraron los suyos. "¿Por qué es un idiota? ¿Solo porque no la folló incluso antes de llevarla a su primera cita? ¡Puto!"

"Es un idiota por toda ese discurso sobre sus _seeeentimientos_ y esas cosas," Emmett canturreó de forma burlona. "Maldita sea, la chica necesita una buena follada, no una charla de chicas."

"¿Charla de chicas? ¿Por qué hablar de tus sentimientos es una charla de chicas?"

"Porque es estúpido. ¿No se da cuenta que está toda arreglada porque quiere echarse un polvo?"

"Entonces, ¿todas las mujeres que llevan una falda corta o una blusa ajustada quieren que los hombres la manoseen y la tomen en el siguiente baño? ¡Idiota!"

"¿Vas a decirme que no te gustó que te manoseara? Maldición, me engañaste totalmente."

Ellos siguieron así, los ojos de Bella y los míos se movían de un lado al otro como si estuviéramos viendo un partido de tenis. Finalmente, después de que los actores principales consiguieron su felices para siempre y los créditos comenzaron a pasar, los ojos de Bella miraron a los míos, con un destello brillante en ellos. Entonces, bostezó melodramáticamente, aunque estaba seguro que solo estaba medio actuando. No podía haber dormido anoche mucho mejor que yo.

"Chicos, um, no quiero ser una aguafiestas, pero me temo que tendremos que volver a vernos en otra ocasión. Estoy molida."

Me di cuenta de lo que estaba tratando de hacer y me incluí. "Sí, también estoy muy cansado. Los invitaría a quedarse y seguir por un rato, pero ya saben, esta es mi recámara y ustedes son muy ruidosos."

Nuestros dos amigos se nos quedaron mirando de forma extraña, luego se levantaron para coger sus cosas.

"Muy bien, Bells. Te llamaré. ¿Estás segura que no quieres ir conmigo a la fiesta de fin de año mañana por la noche?" Rosalie preguntó mientras se ponía su abrigo.

"No creo que sea una buena idea. Pero no te preocupes; no me importa ver la televisión y tal vez irme a la cama temprano." Bella se levantó del sofá para despedir a su amiga con un abrazo.

"Te veré en el turno de la noche, supongo. Maldita sea, hombre, es una mierda que tengamos que trabajar el fin de año." Emmett estaba listo y esperando para marcharse.

Me sentía mal por dejar a Bella sola la noche siguiente, pero no quería abandonar mis deberes poco tiempo antes de dejar el hospital.

"Sí, te veré mañana, Em. Adiós, Rose."

Pasaron por la puerta y, como siempre, continuaron su alegato hasta que subieron al ascensor y se fueron. Me reí un poco cuando regresé para sentarme junto a Bella en el sofá.

"¿Crees que una vez más recibamos llamadas extrañas mañana por la mañana?" Pregunté, sacudiendo mi cabeza con diversión.

"Después de ese juego previo verbal que ocurrió aquí, ni siquiera estoy segura que logren llegar al vestíbulo con toda su ropa en su lugar." Bella dijo con una risita, y sentí calidez en mi interior.

Bueno, al menos parecía que Emmett iba a recibir algo esta noche. Pero yo podía esperar. Sabía que mi momento llegaría—eventualmente.

 ********TBL********

* * *

 _ **¡Ayyy este hombre es un santo! Como dice Eri lo tienen a pan y agua, y ni un besito le dan. Pero bueno, al menos parece que al fin le ha entrado a Bella en esa cabeza dura que tiene, que está con ella y Frijolito porque quiere. Estoy segura que está no es la conversación que esperaban, pero al menos resolvieron lo sucedido y están listos para trasladarse a su nuevo departamento y Edward a su nuevo trabajo. No desesperen, lo que tanto han esperado viene pronto. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y como siempre estaré esperando sus comentarios.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: SummerLove20, Cely Peralta, Anastacia T. Crawford, myaenriquez02, Jane Bells, Manligrez, paosierra, liduvina, manago, Srta. Perseidas, Brenda Cullenn, Adriu, Antonia, Vanina Cantamutto, AliciaGA, lagie, Jimena, LOQUIBELL, Dark, Elly Cullen M, Ericastelo, Cristal82, ginnicullenswan, Shikara65, Wawis Cullen, COKI CULLEN, tulgarita, lizdayanna, cary, Sully YM, Isa Labra Cullen, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Yoliki, Hanna D.L, Gabriela Cullen, freedom2604, bellaliz, glow0718, Tata XOXO, Lady Grigori, Roxy Sanchez, thranbely green dankworth, somas, mercchu, injoa, EllaesCM, Andrea Ojeda, dushakis, brigitte, Jazmin Li, Schatzie0713, patymdn, Bertlin, LeslieeMariia, soledadcullen, Mafer, Pam Malfoy Black y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo**_


	23. Cap 22: Día del parto

De nuevo les recuerdo que nada es mío, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y autora de la historia es **Payton79** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Mi compañera de armas está presente una vez más en esta traducción, gracias a mi querida Beta Erica Castelo por corregir todos mis horrores.**

* * *

 ********TBL********

 **Capítulo 22 – Día del parto**

 **BPOV**

Los siguientes meses pasaron rápidamente. Nuestra mudanza al departamento nuevo pasó sin ningún contratiempo. Edward contrató un servicio de mudanza profesional, y trasladaron la mayoría de sus muebles además de unos pocos míos desde la unidad de almacenamiento a nuestra nueva casa en solo unas horas. Yo había decidido comprar un nuevo juego de recámara ya que no quería ningún recuerdo de mi mentiroso e infiel ex. Mi sofá había absorbido el olor a moho de mi viejo departamento y el de Edward era demasiado pequeño para la espaciosa sala nueva, así que habíamos ordenado un sofá más grande con módulos junto con unos estantes de pared y algunos gabinetes. Todos los muebles nuevos ya habían sido entregados e instalados, de modo que nos habíamos mudado por completo para el mediodía.

El viejo sofá de Edward, junto con el resto de los muebles desechados, se supone que los recogería _Goodwill_ _ **(1)**_ _._ Emmett y Rose había insistido en ayudar, así que Emmett se ofreció a lidiar con la gente de la beneficencia mientras Rose iba por algo de almorzar para los cuatro. Los dos regresaron dos horas más tarde, con apariencia desaliñada—camisas mal abotonadas, el cabello hecho un desastre y maquillaje embadurnado—y por el resto del día, parecieron estar evitándose el uno al otro.

Eso se había convertido en un patrón con el tiempo. Se topaban y peleaban como perros y gatos, para de alguna forma terminar juntos en la cama—o cualquier otra superficie disponible, horizontal o vertical. Sin embargo, más tarde insistían en que se odiaban el uno al otro más que nunca. Edward y yo tratábamos no de no inmiscuirnos lo más que podíamos, pero casi siempre recibíamos los detalles a más tardar al siguiente día.

Una semana después de la mudanza, Edward le dijo adiós al Northwestern Memorial y medicina interna y empezó como interno en el Hospital de Niños Luri. Tan pronto como comenzó su trabajo ahí, el estrés que llevaba a cuestas se disipó visiblemente, y parecía estar mucho más equilibrado.

Nuestra vida juntos se ajustó a una confortable rutina. Ya que Edward no tenía que trabajar turnos nocturnos hasta julio, estaba en casa en las noches, pasando el tiempo conmigo tranquilamente. A diferencia de antes, muchas noches, había un libro de texto en sus manos mientras se sentaba cerca de mí en el sofá, tratando de reunir tanto conocimiento de pediatría como le fuera posible en tan poco tiempo mientras masajeaba mis pies o frotaba mi espalda. Cuando no estaba en el sofá conmigo, pasaba horas familiarizándose de nuevo con el piano, dándome serenatas con hermosas melodías.

Todo funcionaba a la perfección y de verdad se sentía como si estuviéramos en algún tipo de relación. Bueno, del tipo en que todos los besos eran en las mejillas y en la frente y cada compañero entraba a su propia recámara por las noches. Me sentía cada vez más atraída a Edward, pero él respetaba mi renuencia a intentar ser más que amigos. Aunque eso no nos impedía intercambiar tiernas caricias y abrazos sinceros de vez en cuando, dejándome ansiando más, pero se lo atribuía a las hormonas del embarazo—por ahora.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, el invierno dio paso a la primavera, y estábamos a solo dos semanas de mi fecha para dar a luz el 13 de abril. Me sentía tan grande como una casa, y aunque no estaba ansiando pasar por el proceso del parto, estaba deseando que el bebé al fin naciera para que tal vez pudiera ver mis pies de nuevo. Las clases de _Lamaze_ —a las que Victoria y el costal de basura de su prometido idiota no asistieron de nuevo, gracias a Dios—ayudaron mucho a prepararnos mentalmente para lo que estaba por venir.

Hoy, Rose me había persuadido a salir con ella a hacer algunas cosas que ella consideraba esenciales para una exitosa transición a la maternidad. Había insistido en sacarme muy temprano ese sábado por la mañana para una cita en el salón de belleza para un corte, manicura y un facial. Todavía no le veía el sentido, pero accedí a pasar probablemente el último momento ininterrumpido con mi mejor amiga en un buen tiempo.

"No sé por qué necesito un corte, Rose. Por los siguientes meses, nadie me verá de todos modos, lo que es algo bueno, considerando que probablemente no tenga tiempo para ducharme o dormir." Murmuré la última parte mientras esperábamos en el vestíbulo de nuestro edificio a que llegara el ascensor. Ahora que al fin habíamos regresado, estaba ansiando subir mis pies en el sofá.

"Bells, tienes que disfrutar tu libertad mientras dure. Y siempre habrá gente mirándote," declaró, mirándome fijamente.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle sobre su comentario críptico, fui interrumpida por las puertas del ascensor abriéndose. Rose dijo que había olvidado su bufanda en el departamento, así que venía conmigo, probablemente planeando quedarse para un café o una buena ronda de quejas sobre Emmett. Cuando abrí la puerta, estaba sorprendida de encontrar unas quince personas en nuestra sala—todas mujeres; la mayoría compañeras de trabajo y unas cuantas amigas de la universidad. Todo el lugar estaba decorado en rosa y azul cielo, serpentinas colgaban declarando: "niño" o "niña".

Ni siquiera había admirado todo cuando Alice salió de un salto del área de la cocina, envolviéndome en un fuerte abrazo.

"Bienvenida a tu _baby shower_ , Bella. Llegaron tarde." Me abrazó, luego le lanzó a Rosalie una mirada significativa, quién solo se encogió de hombros en respuesta antes de darse la vuelta. Después de soltarme, Alice danzó hacia el sofá para servir más bebidas a todas.

"¿Tú sabías de esto?" Le pregunté, levantándole una acusadora ceja a mi mejor amiga.

Se burló de mí, levantando su propia ceja en desafío. "No puedes creer que te dejaría salirte con la tuya sin un _baby shower_. Es una tradición. Hice la lista de invitados y Alice hizo el resto. Ahora, ve a disfrutar."

Me empujó suavemente en dirección del grupo de mujeres.

 ********TBL********

"Vamos, quien quiera que escribió esto no puede ser en serio. ¿ _Legolas_? ¿De verdad?" Alice preguntó con incredulidad después de sacar un pedazo de papel doblado del tarro que decía "niño". "¡No pueden ponerle a su bebé el nombre de un ecologista radical rubio con orejas puntiagudas!"

Kebi, mi compañera de trabajo, se veía un poco avergonzada. "Pero él era lindo en las películas."

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Rosalie se rio entre dientes con indulgencia. "Por supuesto, solo ustedes del tipo ratón de biblioteca pueden salir con algo como eso. Apuesto a que pusiste _Galadriel_ en el tarro para la "niña".

Ahora Kebi se sonrojó de un color escarlata. Por supuesto que lo había hecho. Ella era la más grande _nerd_ Tolkien que había conocido.

Todas se rieron en voz alta y Alice continuó con el siguiente nombre para un niño.

"Mmm, _Valentino_. _Ese sí es_ un gran nombre," dijo emocionada.

"Oh, Alice." Rose levantó sus manos al aire en exasperación. "¿ _Valentino_? ¿Cuál es tu equivalente para una niña? ¿ _Escada_?"

"No, es _Coco_." Alice le sacó la lengua. "Ahora, déjame en paz. ¿Cuál fue tu brillante sugerencia, de todos modos?"

" _Henry_ para un niño o _Amelia_ para una niña," Rose respondió con suficiencia.

Alice arrugó su nariz, luego bufó. "Maldición. Esos son buenos."

El resto de las chicas estuvieron de acuerdo mientras yo sacudía la cabeza divertida, viendo a Rose haciendo el baile de la victoria. Desde luego, nosotros hace mucho habíamos decidido cómo llamaríamos a nuestro bebé, sin importar si será niño o niña, pero esto era verdaderamente gracioso.

Terminé con una docena de pijamas enteras **(2)** , un suministro de pañales para al menos tres meses, un _diaper genie_ _ **(3)**_ de última generación y un extractor de leche de apariencia aterradora junto con otras baratijas que ni siquiera podía imaginarme usándolas.

Alice y Rose se quedaron a limpiar después de que todas las demás se habían ido, todavía discutiendo por su elección de nombres, pero finalmente, me despedí, agradeciéndoles profusamente por la tarde maravillosa. Ahora, con todo el equipo nuevo, estábamos preparados para la llegada de Frijolito—en teoría.

 ********TBL********

Esa noche, desperté sobresaltada cuando sentí un dolor que me recorrió el vientre bajo. Instintivamente, empecé a respirar con inhalaciones largas y profundas hasta que pasó. Frunciendo el ceño, miré mi despertador, notando que era la una de la mañana. Con un bufido, me rodé sobre mi espalda, mirando hacia el techo, esperando que el dolor volviera. Al parecer, no lo hizo—al menos por una hora.

Eran las dos y veinticinco cuando le eché otro vistazo a los dígitos en rojo. Esta vez, pasaron unos quince minutos antes de que la sensación de calambre volviera. Respiré mientras duró, de la forma en que Fran nos había enseñado durante la clase de _Lamaze_ y funcionó bien. Bueno, si eso era lo más fuerte que iban a ser, seguramente podría hacerlo.

A las tres con quince, había tenido tres episodios más y no había dormido nada. Aunque todavía estaba en negación parcial, tuve que admitir que al parecer estaba en las etapas iniciales del parto. Recordé que en las clases para el nacimiento nos dijeron que distinguiéramos el falso del verdadero parto al tomar un baño y esperar a ver si las contracciones se detenían o continuaban. De modo que, eso fue lo que hice.

Con cuidado de no despertar a Edward, me preparé un baño y disfruté del agua caliente acariciando mi piel. Flotando en la bañera era la única forma en que me sentía ligera estos días. Sin embargo, lo que no hizo, fue hacer que desaparecieran las contracciones. La intensidad disminuyó pero la frecuencia, de hecho, se incrementó. Mientras que antes habían venido cada diez minutos, ahora era cada ocho o cinco minutos.

Después de media hora, decidí que estaba experimentando reales dolores de parto en lugar de esa cosa del Braxton Hicks **(4)**. El agua se había enfriado y con un suspiro, salí de la bañera y me vestí con unos cómodos pantalones de yoga y una sudadera que había agarrado de la ropa de Edward hace unas semanas. Era caliente, suave y la única ropa para andar en la casa que sentía cómoda a mis treinta y ocho semanas. Entre respiraciones para aguantar las oleadas de contracciones, revisé mi bolsa de hospital, asegurándome que todo estaba listo para irnos una vez que fuera el momento.

 ********TBL********

A las cuatro y media, los dolores seguían llegando de forma bastante irregular. La doctora Smith, mi obstetra, me había dicho que la llamara cuando solo hubiera cuatro minutos de diferencia, pero ya que todavía había pausas de cinco minutos o más entre algunas, me senté en el sofá y vi cualquier cosa estúpida que estuviera en la televisión a esa hora de la mañana, tratando de no pensar en el hecho de que en unas cuantas horas probablemente estaría empujando para sacar algo del tamaño de un pequeño melón de mi cuerpo.

 ********TBL********

Como a las siete, el intervalo más largo entre dos contracciones era de cinco minutos y el más corto de dos, así que decidí que era el momento de despertar a Edward y llamar a mi doctora para que nos encontrara en el hospital. Entré de puntillas a la recámara de Edward, deteniéndome al pie de su cama para respirar durante otra oleada de dolor, antes de inclinarme y sacudir con cuidado el hombro del precioso hombre que dormía pacíficamente esta mañana de domingo.

Refunfuñó una vez, todavía dormido, antes de que sus ojos se abrieran de golpe, centrándose en mí inquisitivamente.

"¿Pasa algo?" Dijo con voz ronca, su voz gruesa por el sueño.

"No necesariamente," le respondí con una pequeña sonrisa insegura. "Creo que deberíamos prepararnos para ir al hospital. He tenido contracciones desde la una de la mañana."

Las cejas de Edward se dispararon hacia arriba, sus ojos se movieron rápidamente hacia el reloj en su buró. "¿Has estado en labor de parto por seis horas y no me habías dicho?" Sonó incrédulo así como un poco acusador, luego se sentó y se quitó las mantas, dejando al descubierto un trozo de piel desnuda donde su camiseta se había levantado en su estómago.

No estaba segura si notó que me estaba comiendo con los ojos el principio de su línea de vello, pero salí abruptamente de mi estupor por otra contracción. Inhalé rápidamente, luego dejé que el aire dejara mis pulmones presionando levemente contra mis labios ligeramente abiertos, justo como lo habíamos practicado repetidamente con Fran.

Sin hacer muchas preguntas, Edward se levantó y empezó a frotar mi espalda baja mientras pasaba una reconfortante mano por mi brazo izquierdo. "Eso es, Becky, solo respira." Su voz aterciopelada en mi oído y su cálido aliento en mi cuello me distrajeron un poco de los dolores en mi vientre.

Después de un minuto, había pasado igual que como llegó. "¿Estás bien?" Edward me preguntó preocupado.

"Sí, todavía no son tan fuertes, ¿sabes?" Recordaba a Fran diciéndonos que evaluáramos el nivel de dolor que estábamos experimentando, clasificándolo en alguna parte entre cómodo e insoportable. "Creo que todavía falta mucho antes de que ya no pueda soportarlo."

"¿Qué tan separadas están las contracciones?" Edward preguntó en lo que supuse era su tono de doctor.

"Son algo irregulares. La más cercana es de dos minutos de separación, la más larga es de cinco," le dije, esperando que llegara pronto la siguiente oleada.

"Muy bien, entonces. Ve a recostarte al sofá. Voy a llamar a la doctora Smith, luego nos prepararemos para irnos," Edward me dijo, tomando control de la situación.

Había estado bien yo sola, pero no podía negar que se sentía bien tenerlo conmigo, colocando algo del peso que había estado cargando sobre él.

 ********TBL********

 **EPOV**

Llegamos al hospital como a las ocho de la mañana. No se llevó mucho tiempo registrar a Bella e instalarla en una habitación. Acababa de terminar de cambiarse en la ropa cómoda que había elegido para el evento cuando la doctora Smith entró, saludándonos cordialmente.

"Bella, Edward, espero que hayan dormido bien, porque probablemente no tengan oportunidad de descansar en las siguientes horas."

Bella le dijo cuándo habían empezado las contracciones y qué había hecho antes de venir aquí, luego la doctora Smith la conectó a un monitor fetal y le hizo un rápido examen pélvico.

"Muy bien, Bella. Tienes dos centímetros de dilatación, tus contracciones son un poco irregulares pero continuas, y el ritmo cardíaco del bebé es fuerte. Hasta ahora, todo está bien. Deberías caminar por ahí por una hora o dos para hacer que las contracciones sean más regulares. Volveré en unas dos horas y veremos qué ha cambiado entonces. Si surge algo y me necesitas, solo llama a la enfermera y ella me buscará."

De modo que, eso fue lo que hicimos. Por las siguientes dos horas, vi a Bella caminar lentamente por los corredores, deteniéndose cada pocos minutos para respirar durante una contracción. Todo el tiempo estuve a su lado, dándole mi mano cuando necesitaba apoyarse, frotando su espalda durante sus dolores y murmurando palabras tranquilizadoras en su oído para tratar de calmarla. Me sentía culpable de que ella fuera la que tuviera que hacer todo el trabajo, pero en realidad no había nada que pudiera hacer para hacerla sentir mejor.

 ********TBL********

Cuando pasaron las dos horas, nos encontramos de nuevo con la doctora Smith. Para entonces, el cérvix de Bella tenía tres centímetros de dilatación. El ritmo cardíaco de Frijolito continuaba fuerte y la frecuencia estaba bien. Desafortunadamente, las contracciones todavía no eran muy regulares, que era la causa de que su cérvix se abriera despacio. La doctora nos dijo que continuara caminando o, si Bella quería, que tomara una siesta. Pero cuando ella se distrajo un poco, la doctora Smith me dio a entender que, si el patrón de las contracciones no había cambiado en las próximas horas, tenía que ponerle a Bella una intravenosa con una droga que inducía el parto—o más bien lo adelantaría.

Recordé haber aprendido que un parto inducido era mucho más agresivo y doloroso que las contracciones naturales y esperaba en Dios que esa medida no fuera necesaria.

Bella estaba lista para seguir con su rutina de pasearse por el ala de maternidad en las siguientes dos horas, convencida de que no podría dormir si lo intentara. Podía ver que ya se estaba cansando, y los dolores la estaban agotando, pero era una luchadora, sin quejarse una sola vez.

 ********TBL********

Al mediodía, la doctora Smith hizo su siguiente examen y estaba triste al decirnos que el cérvix de Bella solo había dilatado un centímetro en el curso de las dos últimas horas. Sentí una punzada de dolor cuando vi la decepción de Bella, así que apreté suavemente la mano que sostenía en la mía.

"No hay razón para preocuparse, Bella," la doctora trató de reconfortarla. "El ritmo cardíaco del bebé está bien, por lo que no hay indicación de que algo esté mal. Cada nacimiento es diferente. Algunos pasan rápidamente mientras que otros se toman su tiempo. Mi preocupación es que tus contracciones no parecen ser lo bastante fuertes para poner la presión necesaria en el cuello de tu útero y así abra más rápido. No tenemos que actuar ahora, pero si no hay cambio para las dos de la tarde, me gustaría adelantar las contracciones con una droga para inducir el parto."

El rostro de Bella decayó y pliegues de preocupación aparecieron en su frente. "¿Le afectará al bebé?" Preguntó, asustada.

Quería calmar su pesar, pero la doctora Smith me ganó. "No, Bella, no lo hará. Va a acelerar la intensidad de las contracciones, y tal vez también tengamos que administrar algún medicamento para el dolor, pero todo eso es un proceso operativo estándar. Lo hacemos docenas de veces a la semana y siempre funciona bien."

 ********TBL********

Después de dos horas más de cansados paseos por los terrenos del hospital y solo un centímetro adicional, finalmente era el momento de ayudar al proceso con medicina moderna. Aunque Bella no parecía muy convencida, la doctora Smith le puso una intravenosa con Oxytocin, y por el momento, permaneció conectada al monitor fetal. No pasó mucho tiempo para que las contracciones se intensificaran y estuvieran más cerca la uno de la otra.

Bella estaba sentada en una pelota de parto, subiendo y bajado con pequeños movimientos y haciendo círculos con sus caderas para guiar a Frijolito en el canal de parto. Su técnica de respiración cambió conforme pasaba el tiempo; su exhalación inicial acompañada por un bajo "oh", y más tarde por un "uh" en un tono más alto. Era obvio que el dolor empezaba a afectarle, y cada contracción rasgaba mi corazón al verla sufrir hasta que pasaba, incapaz de hacer nada útil o alejar el dolor.

 ********TBL********

A las cinco de la tarde, cuando el cérvix de Bella seguía dilatado solo seis centímetros, no pude soportarlo más.

"Doctora Smith, estoy algo preocupado por Bella." Inventé una excusa para poder salir de la habitación y seguirla afuera. "Ha estado teniendo contracciones por dieciséis horas y aun así, no se le ve fin a esto. Puedo ver que se está agotando. ¿Sería posible que le pusieran una epidural?"

Me miró con una expresión de comprensión y apretó sus labios por un momento. "Por supuesto, podría hacerse, pero Bella me dijo desde el principio que ella quiere un parto natural."

Resoplé una vez. "Estoy seguro que no esperaba que le indujeran el parto cuando dijo eso."

"Probablemente no. Le preguntaré de nuevo cuando regrese." Me dio una sonrisa forzada. "Edward, sé que esto es difícil para ti, verla sufrir así durante horas. Y al ser un doctor, sé que sientes que deberías poder ayudar de alguna forma, hacer que desaparezca. Pero este es el curso de la naturaleza. Las mujeres a lo largo de los siglos lo han experimentado. Bella lo sabe y está en paz con ello. Haremos lo que sea que ella quiera siempre y cuando no la lastime o al bebé, ¿está bien?"

Asentí solemnemente. "Está bien."

"Ahora, vuelve adentro. Estoy segura que sientes que no estás ayudando en nada, pero sí lo estás haciendo. Ella te necesita." Esta vez la sonrisa de la doctora Smith fue más cálida y genuina.

"Gracias, doctora."

 ********TBL********

"Bella, me doy cuenta que te estás agotando. Todavía faltan unos tres centímetros y las contracciones ya son bastante intensas. ¿Estás segura de que no quieres una epidural?" La doctora Smith le preguntó como a las siete.

Bella acababa de pasar una contracción que duró casi tres minutos y la doctora se estaba preparando para inyectarle un tocolítico para detenerla cuando finalmente se disipó por si sola. Aunque estuvo cerca de echarse a llorar durante esa dura experiencia, negó vehementemente al escuchar la sugerencia de su obstetra.

"No quiero eso. Quiero hacerlo yo sola. Sé que puedo," respondió con terquedad.

Miré a la doctora suplicante, rogándole que lo intentara de nuevo.

"Bella, si no quieres una epidural, está bien. Sin embargo, hay otras formas. Podría añadir Meptid en el suero. Es un analgésico que no va a entumecer nada, pero hará que el dolor sea menos agudo. Y te prometo que no dañará al bebé." Los ojos de la doctora Smith se movieron rápidamente hacia los míos, y le sonreí agradecido.

Podía ver que Bella estaba dudosa, mordiendo su labio inferior de la forma que siempre lo hacía cuando estaba insegura sobre algo. Prudentemente, me puse de cuclillas junto a ella, quedando al nivel de sus ojos.

"Becky, me está matando verte sufrir así. Por favor, deja que la doctora Smith te ayude un poco. Si te sientes mal, podemos detener el goteo y el efecto pasará en solo unos minutos," le dije con voz baja.

Mis ojos penetraron en los suyos suplicantes, deseando que finalmente accediera a detener esta tortura.

Antes de que pudiera darme una respuesta, la atravesó otra contracción, y cerró sus ojos para centrarse en su respiración; la exhalación prolongada había sido remplazada por tres o cinco exhalaciones fuertes y rápidas, lo que significaba que había entrado a un nivel más alto de tensión.

En la última hora, no había tenido un verdadero descanso entre dos contracciones, solo diferentes grados de dolor. Durante cada una de ellas, le masajeaba su espalda baja, de la forma en que había dicho que le gustaba esa mañana. No podía hacer mucho además de eso. Una o dos veces, había tratado de envolver sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y colgarse de ahí por un rato, pero eso era todo con lo que podía ayudarla. Aunque me sentía completamente inútil, cada vez que dejaba la habitación, Bella me suplicaba que volviera pronto.

A medida que la contracción remitía, los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas, y sollozó bajito. "¿De verdad no lastimará al bebé?"

"No, Becky, no lo hará." La puse entre mis brazos, acariciando su cabello de forma tranquilizadora.

La doctora Smith realmente pareció un poco aliviada cuando dejó la habitación a preparar el analgésico para añadirlo al suero.

 ********TBL********

El Meptid no pareció hacer mucho con relación al dolor de Bella, pero la calmó un poco y la hizo sentirse más resignada con todo. No podía creer que pasaron más de dos horas para que las cosas por fin empezaran a avanzar.

Como a las ocho treinta, una enfermera ayudó a Bella a entrar al baño pero salió un minuto más tarde, pidiéndome que la ayudara a traer de regreso a Bella a la habitación y a su cama. Casi temblaba por el agotamiento o algo más y en el segundo que se recostó, llegó otra contracción.

La enfermera presionó algunos botones en el teléfono y apresuradamente le pidió a la doctora Smith que entrara. Yo solo noté parcialmente lo que sucedía porque podía ver que Bella se estaba sintiendo mucho peor que antes. La mano que sostenía en la mía estaba temblando y todo su cuerpo estaba en una postura rígida. Estaba empapada en sudor, sus ojos cerrados mientras respiraba frenéticamente.

Entonces la doctora Smith irrumpió en la habitación. "Bella, por lo que veo, creo que finalmente estamos llegando a alguna parte. Déjame hacer un rápido examen."

Colocó los pies de Bella en los estribos y se puso unos guantes de látex, palpando entre sus piernas. Su expresión cambió de concentrada a aliviada en un momento.

"Bella, estás completamente dilatada, y tu saco amniótico se rompió entre mi última exploración y la de ahora. Esperaremos la siguiente contracción y luego puedes empezar a pujar para sacar ese bebé, ¿de acuerdo?"

Entonces, eso fue lo que tenía a la enfermera tan preocupada. La fuente debió haberse roto en el baño.

Bella se relajó en la cama de alivio, murmurando un ahogado "¡Al fin!"

Los siguientes treinta minutos pasaron rápidamente. Bella pujó como una campeona, mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros la ayudaron a levantarse más mientras le daba ánimos, deseando que esta tortura para Bella terminara. En un último y tremendo esfuerzo, el bebé nació y el cuerpo de Bella se relajó contra el mío, su rostro enterrado en la curva de mi cuello, sus jadeos calientes contra mi piel. Luego, el más hermoso sonido que había escuchado llenó la habitación: el primer llanto de mi hijo – _nuestro_ hijo.

"¡Felicitaciones! Bella, Edward, tiene un hermoso bebé varón," la doctora Smith nos dijo, con una brillante sonrisa.

Sentí que mi garganta se cerraba al tragarme todas mis emociones. "Bella, todo el tiempo tuviste razón," murmuré en la cima de su cabeza, con mis ojos húmedos.

"Edward, ¿te gustaría cortar el cordón?" Escuché que la doctora preguntó.

Me di cuenta que tenía que dejar a Bella, lo que estaba reacio a hacer, pero ella tomó la decisión por mí cuando se apartó, dándome el espacio para moverme hacia el extremo de la cama.

La enfermera me dio un par de tijeras, y con un veloz movimiento corté la conexión que ya no era esencial. La enfermera envolvió al bebé en una toalla azul antes de que pudiera verlo realmente y dárselo a Bella.

Estaba otra vez a su lado en un instante, rodeándola con brazo y colocando uno protectoramente alrededor de nuestro hijo. Seguía cubierto de sangre y vérnix, pero era lo más hermoso que había visto en mi vida. No podía apartar mis ojos del pequeño rostro regordete y los deditos arrugados que estaban cerrados en pequeños puños. Con cuidado, estiré mi mano y levanté la esquina de la toalla de su cabeza, dejando al descubierto una porción de cabello oscuro apelmazado con inconfundibles reflejos color castaño rojizo o incluso bronce en él. Su pequeño puchero era tan adorable que tuve que sonreír al sentir las lágrimas formándose en mis ojos.

 _Mi hijo_. Finalmente estaba aquí. Como lo estaba su madre. Hice un esfuerzo por apartar la mirada del rostro del ángel y mirar a la mujer agotada pero aún con su belleza etérea sentada en la cama junto a mí. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el bulto entre sus brazos justo como había estado los míos un momento antes. Su rostro estaba sonrojado por el esfuerzo y las lágrimas estaban cayendo por sus mejillas.

"Es perfecto," susurró a través de un audible nudo en su garganta. "Tan perfecto."

Abrumado por la emoción, con cautela la atraje de vuelta hacia mí, necesitando conectar con ella en este momento especial que solo nosotros dos compartimos. Bella se derritió en mis brazos, sujetando con firmeza a nuestro bebé. Por un minuto, nos quedamos así, envueltos en nuestra pequeña burbuja. Ahora éramos una familia, inseparables de ahora en adelante. Frijolito, como seguía llamándolo en mi mente, eligió ese feliz momento para abrir sus ojos por primera vez, y escuché que Bella y yo inhalamos bruscamente.

 _Eso es imposible_. La mayoría de los bebés nacían con los ojos de un tono u otro de azul. Nuestro hijo, sin embargo, lucía unos iris de un brillante tono verde – igual que el mío. Nunca, ni siquiera en el segundo que Bella me informó de su embarazo, había dudado que el bebé que ella cargaba era mío, pero viendo al niño que ahora sosteníamos, nadie, ni siquiera el más duro de los escépticos podrían disputar que él era mío y solo mío. Y no descansaría hasta que su madre también lo fuera.

* * *

 **(1) Goodwill es una organización de caridad en los Estados Unidos.**

 **(2) Fue muy difícil encontrar una palabra para esta ropa de bebé, el nombre cambia dependiendo del país, en México se le conoce por mameluco, en España pelele, en otros países se le llama body, enterito, osito. Elijan el suyo ;)**

 **(3) Diaper genie es, para no complicarse mucho, un bote de basura inteligente jajajaja para los pañales del bebé. No sé cómo se le llame en los países de habla hispana.**

 **(4) Las contracciones Braxton Hicks, también llamadas contracciones de práctica o falsa labor de parto, son contracciones uterinas esporádicas que a veces inician alrededor de la sexta semana de embarazo.**

* * *

 _ **Ahora sí, hagan fila para cachetear a Bella y hacerla reaccionar. ¡Ya no está embarazada! Jajajajaja. Bueno, al menos ya no podrá culpar a las hormonas si vuelve a sentir esa atracción por Edward :P ¿Y qué les pareció el nacimiento de Frijolito? ¡Fue un hermoso niño, igualito a su padre! Pues espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, y espero ansiosa sus comentarios.**_

 _ **Ahora, recuerden chicas, esto lo hago por diversión, es un hobby para mí y para que ustedes también puedan disfrutar de estas historias. Me esforzado por ser constante por la respuesta que me han dado, podría hacer lo que muchas y traducir cuando realmente tenga tiempo o ganas, pero no lo he hecho por ustedes. Por favor, no lo olviden. Sigan compartiendo conmigo sus comentarios sobre las historias, siempre es un aliciente saber que nos leen.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Brenda Cullenn, isa Kathe, Anastacia T. Crawford, liduvina, TanyaBTM, myaenriquez02, freedom2604, Gabriela Cullen, Antonia, Roxy Sanchez, Ely Cullen M, Rosebella Cullen, tulgarita, Manligrez, sonia sandria, paosierra, Shikara65, lagie, Jane Bells, Sony Bells, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, mercchu, Tata XOXO, patymdn, Hanna D. L, ValeWhitlockGrey, Wawis Cullen, injoa, Pam Malfoy Black, bellaliz, Sully YM, cary, Yoliki, ginnicullenswan, Bertlin, Ericastelo, Mafer, thranbely green dankworth, soledadcullen, Jazmin Li, glow0718, bbluelilas y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_


	24. Cap 23: Somos una familia

De nuevo les recuerdo que nada es mío, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y autora de la historia es **Payton79** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Mi compañera de armas está presente una vez más en esta traducción, gracias a mi querida Beta Erica Castelo por corregir todos mis horrores.**

* * *

 *******TBL********

 **Capítulo 23 – Somos una familia**

 **BPOV**

Nuestro hijo nació el 21 de marzo a las 9:05 pm. Era idéntico a su papi y el bebé más hermoso sobre la tierra. Su piel era rosada, suave y tersa como la de un durazno. Me estaba siendo difícil apartar los ojos de él, y a la enfermera le estaba siendo aún más difícil convencerme de darme una ducha muy necesaria y dejar al pequeño por solo diez minutos.

Cuando regresé, Edward estaba sentado en un sillón, acunando nuestro pequeño a su pecho. Su mirada estaba fija en su pequeño rostro, y podía escucharlo susurrarle suavemente con una sonrisa en el suyo. Ninguno de ellos me notó cuando entré en la habitación sin hacer ruido y me detuve en el medio, tratando de grabar la imagen de dicha en mi mente.

 _¡Tenemos un bebé! ¡De verdad tenemos un bebé! Lo hicimos_. Estaba totalmente asombrada de Edward, asumiendo su papel de papi con tanta naturalidad, y a nuestro hijo— _nuestro hijo_ —descansando en sus brazos como si supiera que pertenecía ahí. Los ojos de Edward se elevaron del bebé lentamente, su rostro permanecía completamente inclinado hacia el pequeño.

"Mira, Frijolito, mamá regresó," susurró con una brillante sonrisa, mientras me sentaba en la cama recién hecha.

Con cuidado se levantó de su asiento, tratando de no mover mucho al bebé, antes de acercarse para tomar asiento a mi lado. Una vez más, estaba totalmente deslumbrada por el sorprendente parecido entre padre e hijo. El pequeño rostro mostraba todos los rasgos de Edward desde sus labios a la pequeña línea de su mandíbula hasta la forma de su nariz. La única parte de mí que podía encontrar en mi hijo era su cabello, que era varios tonos más oscuros que el de Edward, pero todavía revelaba el inconfundible tono bronce. En mi interior, estaba feliz de que no pudiera haber duda sobre la paternidad del bebé. Sabía que Edward siempre me había creído, pero no estaba segura del resto del mundo. Con su pedigrí y antecedentes financieros, era fácil insinuar que mis motivos eran menos que honorables.

En sus brazos, el bultito empezó a retorcerse, y los pequeños labios empezaron a abrirse y cerrarse repetidamente, su cabeza obviamente buscando algo.

"Creo que tiene hambre," Edward declaró con una sonrisa encantadora.

Justo a tiempo, la puerta se abrió y la enfermera Charlotte, que me había llevado a duchar, entró en la habitación, deteniéndose cerca de la cama.

"Tiene un buen ojo, papi. Tal parece que el pequeño está buscando la barra de la leche," habló en voz baja, al mismo tiempo que empezaba a desenvolver al bebé en los brazos de Edward. "Bella, cariño, deberías desabotonar tu blusa para que podamos ver cómo acepta la leche materna."

Estaba dividida entre la vergüenza y la emoción. Difícilmente podría sacar de la habitación al padre de mi bebé para alimentar a nuestro hijo. Había varias razones por las que eso no estaba para nada bien. En primer lugar, Charlotte y todos los demás que no pertenecían a nuestro círculo más íntimo creían que estábamos comprometidos en una relación, de modo que el que Edward viera mis senos no debería ser un problema. En segundo, vivíamos juntos, lo que significaba que era inevitable que, en algún momento, él me vería alimentar al bebé. Y por último pero no menos importante, no quería robarle la experiencia de ver a su hijo alimentarse por primera vez. Sentía que era incorrecto pedirle que saliera de la habitación, y no lo haría. Aun así, sería la primera vez desde aquella noche de borrachera que él me vería desnuda, al menos en parte, y me hacía sentir incómoda.

Pero al final, estaba muy entusiasmada por iniciar ese especial vínculo con mi bebé, de modo que despacio desabroché los cuatro botones superiores de la blusa de mi pijama y dejé al descubierto mi simple sujetador maternal blanco. Con severa determinación, mantuve mis ojos en el pequeño rostro angelical al tomarlo de los brazos de su padre y bajé la copa de mi sujetador, luego intenté maniobrar al bebé hacia mi seno, como Fran nos había enseñado en la clase de Lamaze.

Un momento después, jadeé por la sorpresa cuando la boca diminuta se prendió de mi pezón, aplicando una cantidad de succión a la que no había estado preparada.

"¿Qué pasa?" Edward preguntó preocupado, sus ojos en mi rostro cuando alejé los míos del bebé lactando.

Fruncí el ceño, algo divertida. "Se siente… extraño. Para nada como pensé que sería." Era una aguda punzada atravesando mi pezón, y en realidad todo mi seno, acompañado de una extraña sensación de cosquilleo.

"El pequeño tiene un saludable apetito. Quiere ponerse grande y fuerte como su papi," la enfermera Charlotte agregó, sonriéndonos a los tres en la cama.

A Frijolito, como aún lo llamaba en mi cabeza, no lo perturbaron los tres pares de ojos en él mientras se alimentaba alegremente, y luego poco después, se quedaba dormido. Charlotte se fue, deseándonos una buena primera noche y nos dijo que la llamáramos si necesitábamos algo. Era extraño, pero no me sentía tan agotada como había esperado, considerando que había estado despierta por casi veinticuatro horas, la mayoría de ellas en labor de parto. Pero finalmente, Edward tomó al bebé de mis brazos, con cuidado de no despertarlo, y lo acostó en la cuna de plástico con ruedas junto a mi cama.

Asumiendo que se iría a casa durante la noche, me sorprendí cuando se sentó a mi lado otra vez, poniéndome entre sus brazos.

"Gracias, Becky, por lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida." Podía sentir sus labios en la parte superior de mi cabeza.

Abrumada por la emoción, deslicé mis brazos hacia su espalda y apoyé mi mejilla contra su pecho, inhalando su único y tentador aroma a Edward. "No hice esto sola, ¿sabes?" Murmuré contra él, sofocando un bostezo.

Sentí más que escuchar que suspiró. "Debería dejarte dormir ahora," susurró reacio.

"¡No!" Lo sujeté con más fuerza. "Por favor, solo abrázame un poco más de tiempo," prácticamente le rogué, disfrutando de sus brazos en torno a mí después de la intensa e increíble experiencia que habíamos compartido.

La mano de Edward subía y bajaba de forma tranquilizadora por mi espalda, y me relajé al instante.

"No voy a ir a ninguna parte." Pensé haber escuchado la sonrisa en su voz, pero no estaba dispuesta a soltarlo para confirmarlo. "Becky, no vas a creer lo asombrado que he estado hoy de ti," me dijo con cariño en un tono de voz reconfortante. "Como soportaste el dolor y simplemente lo aceptaste, casi sin ningún alivio. Maldición, estaba muy impresionado." Mis ojos se cerraron al dejar que su voz suave y cálida me inundara. "Y luego, lo fuerte que fuiste, empujando para darle entrada al mundo a nuestro hijo. Desearía haber podido ayudarte."

Quería decirle que sí me había ayudado, y que no podría haberlo hecho sin su apoyo, pero mi lengua estaba demasiado pesada en mi boca y mi cuerpo empezaba a sentirse ligero mientras sus manos continuaban acariciando mi espalda. Así que me rendí a la pesadez y dejé que la voz de Edward me arrullara hasta quedarme dormida.

 ********TBL********

Me despertaron unos suaves quejidos. Sin saber la hora, solo podía ver que estaba oscuro afuera. Los brazos de Edward, que me habían acariciando hasta llevarme a la inconsciencia, ya no estaban, y estaba sola en mi cama. Me tomó un momento recordar dónde estaba y por qué estaba aquí.

 _Oh mi…, tuve un bebé_ —y dicho bebé empezaba a anunciar su presencia y probablemente hambre. Los quejidos se convirtieron en un suave llanto justo cuando noté a Edward despatarrado en el sillón reclinable que estaba contra la pared bajo la ventana oscura. Una tierna sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro cuando me di cuenta que no nos había dejado para irse a pasar la noche en casa en su cama.

Los pequeños llantos se hicieron más fuertes, y con cuidado me bajé de la cama y me acerqué a la cuna sin hacer ruido. Cargué al bultito disgustado antes de que pudiera despertar a su papi, que se merecía un poco de tranquilo descanso después de todo el estrés emocional bajo el que había estado.

"Ven, amiguito, vamos a darte lo que quieres para dejar que papi duerma, ¿está bien?" Le susurré a mi hijo al mismo tiempo que me desabotonaba mi blusa y desnudaba mi seno para él.

Cuando se prendió, un siseo de sorpresa y dolor se escapó de mis labios ante la sensación aún extraña de su pequeña boca succionando en esa parte sensitiva de mi cuerpo. Me tomó un minuto adaptarme a la sensación no del todo desagradable. Sostuve la cabeza del bebe en la curva de mi brazo derecho mientras extendía titubeante mi dedo índice para acariciar su diminuta mejilla, con cuidado de no interrumpirlo mientras se amamantaba. Sus ojitos estaban cerrados con fuerza y sus puños cerrados, señalando el esfuerzo que le tomaba reunir las fuerzas para beber de mí.

 _¡Wow! Esto es increíble._ Me maravillé ante la realización de que era yo la que mantenía a esta personita con vida. Él era una parte de mí y de Edward; las partes más perfectas de los dos, se unieron para formar este maravilloso ser en mis brazos. Hace veinticuatro horas seguía sin ser nada más que una idea abstracta, algo que sabía existía dentro de mi cuerpo, pero no podía imaginarlo por completo. Y ahora estaba aquí; un bebé vivo y que respiraba.

Sabía que probablemente debería ponerlo en su cuna otra vez, pero simplemente no podía apartar mis ojos de él. Verlo así, durmiendo tranquilamente, haciendo un puchero con su diminuta boca y pequeños ruidos de suspiros, no podía pensar en él como el accidente con el que empezó. Por supuesto, ni Edward ni yo habíamos planeado crear un bebé durante nuestra aventura de una noche. Demonios, ni siquiera recuerdo nada sobre esa noche además del hecho de que Rose me llevó a rastras a un bar, y empezamos a beber. Pero sin importar cuán arrepentida había estado del error las primeras semanas después, no podía seguir viéndolo de esa forma. Nuestro pequeño Frijolito era una bendición, no un error. Tal vez, todo había sido el destino de alguna forma.

Con esa idea en mente y el bebé seguro en mi pecho, me volví a quedar dormida.

 ********TBL********

Cuando desperté la siguiente vez, los rayos del sol bañaban la habitación. Abrí mis ojos con cuidado, y a medida que se ajustaban a la luminosidad, encontré a Edward de pie cerca de la ventana, nuestro hijo en sus brazos.

"Ves, pequeño, mami acaba de despertar," le dijo despacio, dándome una hermosa sonrisa. "Eso significa que el desayuno está casi listo."

Parpadeé un par de veces más, luego recordé que me había quedado dormida con Frijolito en mi pecho. "Robaste mi bebé," lo acusé con un puchero.

Edward soltó un resoplido, sus ojos destellando diversión. "Tomé _mi_ bebé cuando empezó a inquietarse mientras tú seguías lejos en la tierra de los sueños. Además, lo tuviste por un tiempo, y era mi turno. Lo cambié, y tuvimos una pequeña conversación de hombres. Pero ahora está tratando de morder mi camisa, así que asumo que quiere los servicios de mamá."

Se acercó a mí, entregándome con cuidado el bebé. Tomando asiento en el borde la cama, viendo mientras pasaba por lo que ya se estaba convirtiendo en una rutina: desabotonar mi blusa, bajar la copa de mi sujetador maternal, y guiar la boquita hacia mi pezón. Una vez más, no pude reprimir el siseo cuando el bebé comenzó a succionar sin ninguna consideración por mi incomodidad.

Edward me miró inquisitivamente. "¿Te duele?" Me preguntó con una mezcla de genuino interés y preocupación.

"Algo así," le respondí, un poco avergonzada.

"¿De verdad se siente muy diferente de… ya sabes?" Edward me miró con timidez, pero supongo que la curiosidad venció la mortificación.

Sentí que mi frente se arrugó mientras consideraba la respuesta a la delicada pregunta. "Sí, lo es. Es que, la última vez que recuerdo fue hace como dos años, pero, bueno, fue muy diferente." Sentí que la sangre se apresuró a mis mejillas, al darme cuenta que probablemente Edward había sido el último hombre que puso su boca en mí de esa forma—no que tuviera algún recuerdo de ello.

Afortunadamente, nuestra incómoda conversación fue interrumpida cuando se escuchó un golpe en la puerta y la enfermera entró en la habitación. "Buenos días. Así que, ¿cómo estuvo la primera noche?"

El bebé había dejado de succionar, y yo estaba metiendo todo de vuelta a dónde pertenecía cuando ella dejó a un lado la bandeja del desayuno y empezó a esponjar mi almohada.

"Estuvo muy bien. El bebé solo despertó una vez, y los dos dormimos algo." Le di a Edward su hijo y me preparé para hacer un viaje rápido al baño.

"¿Y cómo te sientes hoy? ¿Sientes dolor?" La enfermera, Gina, como decía su gafete, continuó.

"Estoy bien. Tengo ligeros calambres cuando amamanto, pero escuché que es normal."

"Sí, de hecho, en realidad es algo bueno. Ahora, apresúrate antes de que tu desayuno se enfríe."

Con eso, dejó que me tomara unos cuantos minutos de privacidad.

 ********TBL********

Era media mañana cuando se escuchó un suave golpe, seguido por la puerta abriéndose, revelando primero a Alice, luego a Jasper, seguido por Rose y un poco más atrás, Emmett entrando a la habitación en silencio.

Edward acababa de cambiar y vestir de nuevo al bebé y se sentó junto a mí en la cama. Su hermana empezó a saltar arriba y abajo, tratando de silenciar sus chillidos al poner la mano sobre su boca. "No puedo creer que de verdad tenga un sobrino." Danzó hacia Edward, arrojando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y apretándose a él de costado sin apachurrar al bebé. "Oh, y es hermoso, Edward. Es igualito a ti."

Rose, que me había abrazado y felicitado discretamente, caminó hacia el otro lado de la cama para echarle un vistazo al bultito en los brazos de Edward. "Pero puedes ver a Bella en el color de su cabello," declaró con un tono alentador.

Claro que era lindo que tu hijo se pareciera a ti, pero en realidad estaba contenta de que su parecido a Edward fuera impresionante.

"Felicitaciones, hombre," dijo Emmett con su vozarrón mientras golpeaba el hombro de Edward con fuerza, justo después de que Alice se apartara. Pude ver que los brazos de Edward se tensaron para que no dejara caer al bebé. "Nunca pensé que un niño tuyo pudiera ser así de lindo, al ver tu fea cara. Bambi, deben de ser tus genes." Supe que solo estaba bromeando cuando me sonrió con amabilidad.

Jasper me había dado un abrazo vacilante y apretó los hombros de Edward en aprobación. "Lo hiciste bien. Felicitaciones."

"Basta de eso," Alice lo silenció con un gesto impaciente. "Estuvieron muy reservados con el nombre mientras Bella estaba embarazada. Ahora ya no pueden guardárselo. ¿Cuál es el nombre de mi pequeño sobrino?"

Miré alrededor y todos parecían tener curiosidad por averiguarlo. Vi a Edward a los ojos, y sonreímos entre nosotros antes de que finalmente él respondiera la pregunta de su hermana.

"Muy bien, entonces, queremos presentarles a _Christopher Charles Cullen_." Sonrió con orgullo, y en realidad era la primera vez que decíamos el nombre desde que se lo dijimos a la doctora Smith la noche anterior. Para nosotros, seguía siendo y probablemente seguiría siendo por un tiempo, Frijolito.

Todos a nuestro alrededor sonrieron. Solo Alice jadeó. "¿Le diste el nombre del abuelo Platt?" Sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos y limpió una solitaria lágrima.

"Sí," Edward respondió con convicción. "Charles es el nombre del padre de Bella y el abuelo es la única figura paterna que tuve en mi vida."

Habíamos discutido muchos nombres cuando tratábamos de encontrar el perfecto para un posible hijo varón, pero podía sentir lo apasionado que estaba Edward con el nombre "Christopher". También me gustaba, entre otros, pero cuando finalmente reveló que era el nombre de su abuelo y lo mucho que lo había amado, supe que ningún otro era posible.

"Triple C," Emmett soltó repentinamente, riéndose. "Ese es un verdadero nombre de la realeza para el pequeño renacuajo. Es como decir fulano de tal 111. Y al ser un Cullen, es en verdad un pequeño príncipe."

Edward frunció el ceño. "Su _apellido_ es Cullen pero él no es _UN_ Cullen. _Yo no soy UN_ Cullen. Ya no." Se escuchó resuelto, incluso tal vez un poco orgulloso.

Emmett tuvo la decencia de verse contrito. "Lo siento, hombre. No quise decirlo así."

Sonriendo sardónicamente, Edward expresó que no estaba molesto, y Rose le dio vuelta a la conversación.

"No escuchen al gigante tonto." Le dio un manotazo a la nuca de Emmett antes de acercarse a Edward. "Ahora, vamos, dame el bebé."

Edward la miró perplejo, y ella le dio su mirada de 'déjate de tonterías'. Después de bajar la vista a Christopher, suspiró, entregándole a nuestro hijo a la feroz rubia frente a él, asegurándose de que lo sostuviera con firmeza.

El rostro de Rose, que la mayoría del tiempo portaba una máscara de dureza, se relajó en una amplia sonrisa con un brillo en sus ojos cuando empezó a hablarle a Christopher con cariño. "Eres una lindura, pequeño Chris. Sí, lo eres. Sí, lo eres. Estoy segura que vas a crecer para ser incluso más guapo que tu papi." Le murmuró al bultito con las cejas levantadas animadamente, mientras Alice sacaba su teléfono y tomaba algunas fotos.

Estaba perpleja de ver ese lado gentil de mi mejor amiga, pero al apartar la mirada de ella, mis ojos se clavaron en Emmett. Él estaba mirando a Rose en _shock_ , con su boca abierta.

"Em, se te van a meter las moscas." Edward dijo riéndose entre dientes, y Emmett empezó a sacudir su cabeza como un perro tratando de sacudir el agua de su pelaje.

Alice danzó hacia Rose y el bebé, dando saltitos con evidente emoción. "Mi turno, mi turno," canturreó, aplaudiendo.

Rose levantó la vista, su rostro decayendo un poco en resignación. Con mucho cuidado, colocó a Christopher en los brazos de su tía, acariciando con ternura su cabecita dos veces antes de apartarse con un suspiro.

"Oh mi, eres precioso," Alice susurró con asombro. Se volvió para mirar a su prometido con un brillo frenético en sus ojos. "Jazzy, también quiero uno. Te aviso que voy a dejar la píldora tan pronto como pongas ese anillo en mi dedo."

Todos lo vimos tragar antes de arreglárselas para sonreír. "Entonces, tal vez debería pensar en posponer la boda." Se rio entre dientes de una forma forzada; solo medio bromeando.

"Hombre, ese duendecillo es una fuerza de la naturaleza. Me encantaría ver que intentaras cambiar sus planes." Emmett dijo riéndose entre dientes, poniendo una jovial mano en el hombro de Jasper. "Buena suerte con eso."

"¡Ja ja ja!" Alice estaba entre molesta y divertida. "Vamos, Emmett, haz algo útil y tómanos una foto." Con cuidado le dio su teléfono y levantó su brazo para que la cabeza del bebé estuviera junto a la de ella mientras le daba una sonrisa.

Después de presionar el obturador unas cuantas veces, Alice puso a su sobrino entre los brazos de un desprevenido Jasper, que se tensó de inmediato, sosteniendo el bultito como si pudiera romperse con tan solo mirarlo con mucha intensidad. Entonces ella le arrebató el teléfono a Emmett de su mano, tomando unas cuantas fotos de su prometido con el bebé.

"Oh Jazzy, te ves tan lindo. Di 'whiskey'." El entusiasmo de Alice hizo que Jasper le diera una mezcla entre un ceño fruncido y una sonrisa forzada. Varias fotos después, parecía estar satisfecha. "Listo. Ahora es el turno de Emmett."

Sin perder un segundo, Jasper le dio Christopher a Emmett, que lucía como un ciervo paralizado por la luz en los faros de un coche. Afortunadamente, sus instintos le dijeron que sostuviera el bebé en lugar de dejarlo caer por la sorpresa. Mientras que Alice tomaba foto tras foto.

" _Wow_ , Emmett, tienes un talento natural. Deberías tener pronto uno propio."

No estaba segura de las intenciones de Alice detrás de su comentario, pero extrañamente, provocó que Emmett sonriera como un bobo. Aunque no le respondió. En vez de eso, se inclinó acercándose a Christopher y empezó a hablarle con cariño.

"Hola, Triple C. Todavía no lo sabes, pero soy tu genial tío Emmett. Yo seré quién te deje ver la televisión tanto como quieras, te comprará helado aun si tu mami y tu papi lo prohíben, y luego, cuando estés lo bastante grande, seré quién te lleve a tu primer club de _striptease_. Nos divertiremos muchoooooo."

Edward empezó a reprender a su amigo, pero no entendí mucho de lo que dijo. Mis pensamientos estaban en otra parte mientras observaba a mi mejor amiga, que estaba parada junto a Alice, su mirada fija en el bebé y el hombre que lo sostenía, cautivada. No sabía cómo tomar eso. En el pasado, siempre que habíamos hablado de tener hijos, Rose alegaba que no estaba dispuesta a "dejar su independencia y opciones de carrera para limpiar traseros con mierda y sentirse encadenada a una estufa para preparar la cena para un represor que la tratara como su sirvienta." De acuerdo, la mayor parte de eso claramente era exageración, pero el mensaje básico era que no quería niños.

Ahora ya no estaba tan segura. Aunque ella y Emmett no estaban saliendo oficialmente, ni siquiera eran _follamigos_ oficiales, sabía que de todos modos eran exclusivos. Rose ni siquiera había mencionado a otro hombre por meses, y Emmett le había admitido abiertamente a Edward que no estaba viendo a nadie más. Sospechaba que estaban pasando más tiempo juntos de lo que cualquiera de ellos admitía, pero no podía estar segura a menos que uno de ellos lo confesara. De lo único que estaba segura era que Rose miraba a Emmett sosteniendo y hablándole al bebé con silenciosa fascinación. Tal vez con el tiempo resolverían sus asuntos.

 ********TBL********

La segunda noche fue mucho más turbulenta que la primera. Después de la visita de nuestros amigos, estaba exhausta. Al parecer, dar a luz había causado más estragos en mí de lo que había pensado. En cualquier caso, Frijo… _Christopher_ lloró al menos cada hora y media, calmándose solo cuando su boca se prendía de mi seno. Mis pezones estaban enrojecidos y sensibles. Cada vez, Edward era el primero en levantarse, sacando a su hijo de la cuna y entregándomelo.

Los dos estábamos un poco adormilados pero muy felices cuando la doctora Smith entró la mañana siguiente, hizo un veloz examen exterior de mi útero y nos dijo que podíamos ir a casa si queríamos. No estaba segura si de verdad estaba preparada para estar lejos de las enfermeras, que podían echarnos la mano y darnos algunas indicaciones, pero tuve que recordar que Edward se estaba entrenando para convertirse en un pediatra, y podía confiar en él para saber lo que era mejor para nuestro bebé.

Sorprendentemente, el jefe de Edward había enviado flores el día anterior; junto con una tarjeta, declarando que a Edward se le daban dos semanas de "licencia por paternidad" y no volvería a trabajar antes del 1 de abril. No conocía al doctor Volturi, pero tenía que admitir que desconfíe de él la primera vez que Edward me contó de la oferta de trabajo. Supuse que el doctor Cullen de alguna manera destruyó mi fe en la humanidad, al menos del tipo con un diploma de medicina. Afortunadamente, resultó que no solo era un jefe genial sino también un amigo paternal que parecía estar preocupado por el bienestar de Edward en vez de solo preocuparse en su trabajo. Edward, en cambio, lo veía como un mentor y no me sorprendería, si con el tiempo, también podría verlo como una figura paternal. Supongo que cualquiera era mejor que su padre biológico.

Edward cambió y vistió a Christopher mientras me ponía unos pantalones de chándal y una sudadera holgada. Fotos de Heidi Klum cuatro semanas después de dar a luz te hacen creer que tu vientre estará plano como una tabla rápidamente después de que el bebé salga. Yo, por otro lado, todavía me veía como si tuviera al menos seis meses de embarazo. Sin embargo, la doctora Smith me había dicho que amamantar ayudaría a que mi útero, y a su vez, el resto de mi cuerpo a ponerse de nuevo en forma. Aunque en realidad no lo necesitaba, había un incentivo adicional para aguantar el sufrimiento de los pezones sensibles cuando la pequeña aspiradora ponía su boca en mí.

"¿Lista para irnos?" Edward preguntó después de que terminó de sujetar a nuestro hijo al portabebés para el coche.

Miré alrededor de la habitación una vez más, revisando si no había algo que hubiese olvidado empacar. "Sí, supongo que sí."

Edward echó la correa de mi bolso sobre su hombro, luego cogió el portabebés en una mano mientras me tendía la otra. Solo titubeé por un breve momento antes de tomarla con cuidado, y emprender camino a casa—como una familia.

******TBL******

Estar de vuelta en el departamento era un alivio pero me hacía sentir ansiosa al mismo tiempo. Mientras estábamos en el hospital, sin importar qué, siempre había alguien cerca que sabía la solución al problema—no que hubiese habido alguno, pero el saberlo creaba cierta sensación de seguridad. Aquí, en casa, de pronto éramos solo nosotros tres. Sabía que Edward había leído todo a lo que le pudo poner las manos encima sobre pediatría, pero solo tenía dos meses de experiencia práctica. Como sea, me decía a mí misma que no éramos los primeros padres en llevar a casa a un bebé, y por lo general funcionaba de alguna forma.

Habíamos tomado toda medida posible para hacer la transición y nuestra vida con un recién nacido tan fácil como fuera posible. Mi recámara tenía una puerta que conectaba con el cuarto del bebé, pero habíamos decidido hace un tiempo que el bebé dormiría al principio en mi habitación porque era más fácil con los cortos intervalos de alimentación nocturna. Además de eso, los últimos estudios mostraban que dormir en la habitación de sus padres era bueno para el niño y se dice que reducía el peligro del síndrome de muerte súbita del lactante.

Pero Frijo… _Christopher_ tenía una cuna en su cuarto y también un moisés en la sala. En este momento, estaba durmiendo tranquilamente cerca de la ventana en la habitación grande. Edward creyó haber visto un ligero tono amarillento en su piel, y la radiante luz del sol de primavera se supone que ayudaría a su cuerpecito a metabolizar mucho más rápido el pigmento.

Yo estaba descansando en el sofá por un rato con una taza de té herbal y una novela de romance, disfrutando de la sensación de estar en casa mientras Edward estaba sentado en el otro extremo, con mis pies en su regazo, leyendo uno de sus inevitables libros de texto; este cubría el tema de la vacunación. De vez en cuando tomaba notas o tomaba un sorbo de su café.

El cuadro de felicidad doméstica fue perturbado al sonar el timbre de la puerta. Nuestros ojos se encontraron por un momento, ninguno de nosotros esperaba compañía tan pronto después de nuestro regreso del hospital. Con cuidado, Edward levantó mis pies de su regazo y los colocó en el cojín al levantarse y caminar hacia la puerta.

No podía ver quién estaba de pie en el pasillo, pero la voz chillando con fuerza "¡Sorpresa!" era una que reconocería dormida.

El _shock_ de Edward era indudable cuando saludó, "Oh, hola, um, no los esperábamos. Entren."

 _¡Mierda!_

 ********TBL********

* * *

 _ **¡Mierda! ¿Quién será? ¿Ya se lo imaginan verdad? Lo veremos en el siguiente capi. Mientras tanto, ya sabemos el nombre de Frijolito "Christopher Charles Cullen" o Triple C como ya lo llama Emmett :) Y es lindo ver a Edward y Bella adoptando bien su papel de padres, supongo que los temores de Bella son los que toda madre primeriza tiene, ¿cómo saber qué hacer si surge algún problema? Pero como toda madre, aunque no existe un manual que te diga cómo serlo, el instinto entra en acción para que puedas atender a las necesidades de tu bebé. Y Edward, awwww, imaginarlo con el bebé en brazos, sin duda no es para nada como su padre. ¿Qué les gustó a ustedes del capi? Como siempre, espero ansiosa sus comentarios, ya saben que saber su opinión es muy importante para mí y me anima a continuar compartiendo con ustedes estás historias.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Ely Cullen M, sonia sandria, myaenriquez02, ludwikacullen, Cristal82, Cely Peralta, cary, Jimena, liduvina, EmmaBe, BereB, melina, Jane Bells, freedom2604, Anastacia T. Crawford, SummerLove20, sandy56, Alizce, Sully YM, AliciaGA, Manligrez, Antonia, Valeria, Andy, Let Cull, Graciela, Brenda Cullenn, Gabriela Cullen, lagie, ang3lpop, Carito, Lunita Black27, bbluelilas, Shikara65, debynoe, patymdn, Srher Evans, Pam Malfoy Black, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Sei, Bertlin, Wawis Cullen, Arii Douglas, Gabs Frape, Hanna D.L, Tata XOXO, Chayley Costa, Roxy Sanchez, lizdayanna, somas, glow0718, Merce, ValeWhitlockGrey, bellaliz, ginnicullenswan, alo-star, EllaesCM, Albaa, thranbely green dankworth, Yoliki, paosierra, Adriu, blueorchid02, Mafer, DenniChavez, Ericastelo, dushakis, Monica1602, y algunos anónimos. Espero poder terminar este fic este mes, y con su ánimo y apoyo, es muy seguro ;) Nos leemos en el próximo.**_

.


	25. Cap 24: Invasión

De nuevo les recuerdo que nada es mío, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y autora de la historia es **Payton79** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Mi compañera de armas está presente una vez más en esta traducción, gracias a mi querida Beta Erica Castelo por corregir todos mis horrores.**

* * *

 ********TBL********

 **Capítulo 24 – Invasión**

… _No podía ver quién estaba de pie en el pasillo, pero la voz chillando con fuerza "¡Sorpresa!" era una que reconocería dormida._

 _El_ shock _de Edward era indudable cuando saludó, "Oh, hola, um, no los esperábamos. Entren."_

 _¡_ Mierda _!…_

 **EPOV**

Al quedar cara a cara con Renée y Charlie, cargados de globos azules y un gigante oso de peluche, mi mente empezó a trabajar a toda velocidad, repasando todos los pequeños detalles en el departamento que podrían ponerlos sobre aviso de que Bella y yo no estábamos en verdad en una relación. Sabía que Bella había planeado decirles con el tiempo que habíamos tenido un rompimiento amigable, pero estaba seguro que no tenía intenciones de hacerlo ahora, justo después que nuestro hijo naciera. ¿Por qué estaban aquí de todos modos, sin darnos una advertencia?

Renée saltó y arrojó sus brazos a mi alrededor mientras Charlie palmeaba mi hombro con aprobación. Por supuesto, después que los dejé entrar, no perdieron un segundo en pasar junto a mí y bañar a Bella de felicitaciones y elogios.

Cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta, noté dos maletas en el pasillo y pensé que era seguro asumir que pertenecían a los padres de Bella. Con un suspiro de resignación, las agarré y las puse dentro junto a la entrada. De verdad me agradaban los Swan, y estaba seguro que Bella estaba feliz de verlos, pero no creía que el día que volvimos a casa del hospital fuera el mejor momento para huéspedes.

Cuando me di la vuelta de nuevo, encontré que Renée ya lanzaba elogios a borbotones sobre el moisés junto a la ventana con esa voz chillona que las mujeres usan cuando están emocionadas por un bebé, mientras que Charlie le hacía caras graciosas a su nieto, que no era capaz de ver tal vez más allá de veinticinco centímetros.

Sacudiendo mi cabeza divertido, mis ojos encontraron los de Bella, que tenían la misma expresión de sorpresa que yo sentía sobre la invasión a nuestro hogar. Su mirada se desvió hacia las maletas junto a la puerta y sus ojos se ampliaron, pero antes de que cualquiera de nosotros pudiera decir algo. La voz de Renée hizo que nuestras cabezas se giraran en su dirección.

"Oh, no puedo creer que soy abuela a los cuarenta."

Charlie soltó un resoplido, ganándose una ceja alzada.

"De acuerdo, cuarenta y cinco," lo modificó.

La expresión divertida en el rostro de su esposo hizo evidente que esa tampoco era su verdadera edad, pero lo dejó pasar.

"¿Cómo tomaron la decisión de venir?" Bella preguntó para cambiar el tema. "¿Y cuánto tiempo se van a quedar?" La forma en que lo dijo me hizo sospechar que no estaba completamente feliz con la visita sorpresa de sus padres.

"Oh." Renée se acercó al sofá y se sentó a un lado de su hija. "Cuando Edward llamó para decirnos del bebé, no había nada que nos detuviera. Encendí la computadora y nos reservé el primer vuelo disponible. Pensamos que podríamos ayudarte un poco mientras te habitúas." Atrajo a Bella en un intenso abrazo, luego la soltó y continuó encogiéndose de hombros como disculpándose. "Pero tu papá tiene que volver al trabajo el viernes. De modo que tenemos que irnos el jueves por la tarde."

No estaba seguro qué exactamente habían planeado, pero Renée no había mencionado reservar una habitación en un hotel, así que asumí que querían quedarse con nosotros. Eso significaría una gran cantidad de cambios no previstos para Bella y para mí. Por supuesto, estaban bajo la presunción de que compartíamos una cama, lo que no sería un problema _si_ estuviéramos en una verdadera relación. Por cómo estaban las cosas, la habitación que probablemente pensaban servía como habitación de huéspedes era en realidad mía.

Las palabras de Renée detuvieron mi preocupación por un momento. "Tienen un hogar muy lindo." Su mirada vagó alrededor, admirando su entorno por primera vez desde su llegada.

"Sí," Charlie se metió en la conversación. "¿Bella nos dijo que compraste este lugar?" Su voz sonó un poco sospechosa, probablemente preguntándose de dónde conseguiría un médico residente fondos para comprar bienes raíces.

"Así es. Mis abuelos me dejaron un fideicomiso, y supuse que comprar un departamento sería una buena inversión."

Charlie asintió de forma pensativa pero pareció estar de acuerdo, mientras Renée chilló.

"Oh, Bella, cariño, él parece un modelo y tiene un fideicomiso. De verdad le pegaste al premio gordo."

Bella hizo una mueca al escuchar "premio gordo," probablemente porque le recordó la visita de mi padre meses atrás. Sabía que no buscaba mi dinero, y estaba seguro que Renée tampoco lo estaba insinuando, pero la forma en que lo expresó alimentó las inseguridades de su hija. En su defensa, ella pareció notar la incomodidad de Bella y cambió velozmente de tema.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es la habitación de huéspedes donde vamos a dormir?" Preguntó con una sonrisa demasiado brillante.

Justo a tiempo, un llanto se escuchó desde el moisés junto a la ventana. Agradecido por la corta distracción, me acerqué y cargué a nuestro hijo, llevándolo con su madre para su comida. Después de ver a Bella ponerse cómoda, hice una seña a sus padres para que me acompañaran en un _tour_ del departamento de modo que Bella y Christopher no fueran molestados. Me siguieron a regañadientes mientras los conducía hacia el cuarto del bebé porque era el lugar más inocuo por donde empezar.

"Oh, Edward, esto es realmente encantador," Renée dijo emocionada al entrar a la habitación pintada de muchos colores. "Y nuestra vieja cuna. ¡Es simplemente perfecto!"

Les había enviado unas cuantas fotos después de Navidad, pero tenía que admitir que solo podías captar el ambiente completo de la habitación si en verdad estabas dentro.

"El mural es exquisito." Renée pasó ligeramente sus dedos sobre la pintura en la pared. "¿Dices que lo hizo tu hermana?"

Asentí en afirmación. "Alice. Es diseñadora de modas. Siempre ha tenido talento para las artes."

"Lo tiene," la madre de Bella concordó apreciativamente. "Así que, ¿la conoceremos mientras estemos aquí?"

No había hablado con mi hermana desde el día anterior cuando dejó el hospital con el resto del grupo. Sin embargo, considerando la forma en que se había obsesionado con su sobrino, estaba seguro que se presentaría a nuestra puerta en las siguientes veinticuatro horas; aún más si averiguaba que los padres de Bella estaban aquí.

"Supongo," le respondí llevándolos a través de la puerta que conectaba con la recámara de Bella.

Antes de que pudiera dar cualquier explicación, Renée compartió sus pensamientos con nosotros.

"Oh, que conveniente es esto. Solo tienes que caminar unos cuantos pasos al cuarto del bebé. Recuerdo que tenía que correr a través del pasillo cada vez que Bella lloraba. Afortunadamente, ella fue una bebé modelo y prácticamente me permitía dormir por las noches." Se encogió de hombros mientras inspeccionaba la habitación más de cerca.

No estaba seguro si notó que no había evidencia de que yo viviera ahí o si tenía sus propias ideas sobre eso. Charlie permaneció tan callado como lo había estado desde que dejamos a Bella amamantando a Christopher.

Con un nudo en mi estómago, conduje a Renée y a Charlie a mi recámara, haciendo una silenciosa oración en agradecimiento porque Alice había venido y cambiado todas las sábanas el día anterior en preparación para nuestro regreso del hospital. Al menos no lucía como si acabara de dormir en la cama que se suponía solo era para huéspedes.

En cualquier caso, había ropa mía sobre el respaldo de la silla cerca de mi escritorio, y toda la habitación emanaba un toque masculino. Renée estudió cada detalle con una mirada curiosa, pero fue Charlie el que comentó la obviedad de que era mi habitación.

"Oh, hijo, ¿te vamos a robar tu cueva?" Preguntó riéndose entre dientes.

 _¿Cueva? ¿Eh?_ "La uso principalmente para estudiar." Hice una seña hacia los estantes llenos de libros de texto médicos. Luego recordé que tenía que dar una razón para que mi ropa estuviera en esa habitación en vez de nuestra supuesta recámara. "Y también decidimos convertirlo en mi vestidor, para no despertar a Bella o al bebé cuando tengo que vestirme e irme temprano al trabajo."

"¡Edward!" Renée me dio una sonrisa brillante. "Eres tan considerado. Desearía que mi esposo hubiese pensado en eso hace veinticinco años." Le dio una mirada asesina.

Si compartiera la inclinación de Bella a sonrojarme hubiese estado rojo como un tomate por el comentario de su madre. Afortunadamente, no era así, así que me apresuré a terminar el _tour_ al mostrarles el medio baño y nuestro baño completo; contento de que al menos ahí no había nada fuera de lo ordinario ya que realmente lo usábamos juntos.

Cuando regresamos a la sala, Bella estaba sentada en el sofá, con un bebé por primera vez despierto recostado en sus muslos.

"Estás lleno, ¿tesorito?" Renée le preguntó a Christopher, cargándolo con una amplia sonrisa.

Bella no le quitó el ojo de encima a su madre mientras colocaba su pequeña cabeza en la curva de su codo, solo relajándose un poco cuando pareció estar seguro en sus brazos.

Renée estaba completamente ajena al escrutinio de su hija. "Oh mi… Sus ojos son del mismo tono de verde que los de Edward." Su voz sonó fascinada mientras su mirada parecía estar pegada al rostro de su nieto.

"¿Por qué estás tan sorprendida?" Charlie se rio entre dientes. "Después de todo, es su padre. No estabas sorprendida cuando Bella heredó mis ojos."

Miró a su esposo como si no comprendiera lo más obvio. "Tus ojos son de un aburrido color marrón. Hay millones de ojos como esos. Pero los ojos de Edward son un verde único. Bueno, ya no tan único." Tan pronto como terminó de corregir a un desconcertado y ligeramente ofendido Charlie, desvió su atención al bebé.

Mi mirada encontró la de Bella, mirando a los ojos que eran todo menos aburridos para mí. Mi memoria viajó a la primera vez que la vi, perdiéndome en ese hermoso marrón intenso. Justo ahora, parecía estar dividida entre la diversión y la molestia, pero tal parece que la diversión ganó cuando se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

 ********TBL********

Ya que se supone que Bella descansara, y yo todavía no servía una mierda en la cocina, decidí ordenar pizza para cenar. Aunque Renée insistió que podía prepararnos algo, era nuestra invitada y los buenos modales decían que no se supone que nos atendiera. Además, no podía alejarse del bebé por mucho más de lo que le tomaba a Bella alimentarlo, de modo que pizza fue la mejor opción.

Después de una buena comida con cotilleo sobre la buena gente de Forks, Bella se veía exhausta. Para ser honestos, yo estaba casi molido. Aunque ella tuvo que llevarse la peor parte del trabajo con nuestro hijo, había tratado de demostrarle que estaba ahí y más que dispuesto para hacer tanto como me fuera posible hacer. Así que los últimos días habían sido agotadores para los dos.

Charlie y Renée nos aseguraron que estaba bien que los dejáramos solos y nos desearon que tuviéramos una buena primera noche en casa como una familia. Desde su llegada, Bella y yo no habíamos tenido un momento a solas para discutir cómo íbamos a manejar los arreglos para dormir. La dejé que entrara primero para que pudiera prepararse para dormir, y ya que no había objetado, supuse que estaba de acuerdo en hacer el papel de la pareja feliz de la forma en que lo habíamos hecho en Forks.

Un poco renuente, cargué a mi hijo dormido, con cuidado de no despertarlo, luego lo llevé a la habitación de Bella. Cuando entré, ella estaba de espaldas a la puerta, sin nada más que sus pantalones de pijama que colgaban de la parte baja de sus caderas y un sujetador negro. Aunque su vientre estaba, por supuesto, aún hinchado, desde mi punto de vista, ella se veía tan delgada y _sexy_ como la chica que había conocido en el bar hace diez meses. Las curvas adicionales solo realzaban su atractivo.

Con mucha atención, y una erección inmediata, vi cómo estiró sus manos para coger la camisa de sus pijamas y lentamente la puso sobre su suave y cremosa piel. _Oh, cómo me gustaría pasar mis manos por todo ese delicioso cuerpo_. Solo entonces, el bebé en mis brazos empezó a despertarse, sacándome de un susto de mi estupor.

Al escuchar al bebé protestando, Bella se giró y se sonrojó con su acostumbrado color carmesí. "No te escuché entrar. ¿Has estado mucho tiempo ahí parado?" Sus dientes atraparon su labio inferior y empezaron a mordisquearlo.

"Um…" Tuve que aclarar mi garganta y sacudir el aturdimiento de mi cabeza. "No, acabamos de entrar." No había necesidad de hacerla sentir innecesariamente incómoda.

"Bueno, um, bien entonces." Dio un paso hacia mí, luego se detuvo y empezó a acercarse otra vez. "Um, ¿quieres que agarre a Christopher para que puedas cambiarte para dormir?"

Arrugué mi frente desconcertado antes de que entendiera lo que estaba diciendo. "Por supuesto. Gracias."

Le di el bebé a Bella, y caminó hacia la cama, acostándose en su lado de la cama con su espalda hacia mí, antes de escuchar los sonidos que indicaban que mi hijo estaba bebiendo de ella. Al darme cuenta que no me estaban viendo, rápidamente me quité mis _jeans_ , mi bóxer y camiseta y me puse mis pantalones de pijama de franela y una camiseta gris.

Justo cuando terminé de poner mi ropa en una pila ordenada, Christopher debió haberse quedado dormido otra vez. Para salvar a Bella de tener que levantarse, me acerqué, cargué al bebé que dormía pacíficamente y lo llevé a la moisés a unos metros de distancia del lado de Bella de la cama. No pude contener una sonrisa divertida al pensar en _su_ lado de la cama. Era _su_ cama donde solía dormir sola, de modo que técnicamente era _toda_ suya, pero igual que cuando nos quedamos en Forks, Bella había tomado el lado derecho, dejando la parte izquierda para mí. Una molesta pequeña parte de mi mente se preguntaba si era dónde Riley acostumbraba dormir, pero traté de desecharlo antes de obsesionarme con eso.

Cuando me di la vuelta, encontré los ojos de Bella en mí, mirándome especulativamente. "¿Um, vas a acostarte ya?" Me preguntó con timidez.

"Sí, claro."

Frunciendo el ceño ligeramente le di vuelta a la cama y me deslicé bajo las mantas del lado izquierdo. Acostado de espaldas, con mi mirada fija en el techo, estaba en el cielo y en el infierno al mismo tiempo. Cada noche de los últimos seis meses, había anhelado compartir una cama con la mujer que amaba. Ahora que estaba aquí, era un purgatorio; ella estaba tan cerca, pero tan lejos. Solo tenía que estirar mi mano a una corta distancia y podría ponerla entre mis brazos. Pero no podía hacerlo, porque ella no pensaba lo mismo que yo. Mientras que yo sabía que ella era _La Indicada_ para mí, ella seguía protegiéndose del posible dolor al rehusarse a admitir que había algo más que amistad entre nosotros.

Me quedé ahí, considerando el lío en el que estábamos, tratando de idear una forma para convencer a Bella de darnos una oportunidad mientras las respiraciones a mi lado comenzaron a acompasarse y hacerse más lentas. Aunque estaba jodidamente cansado, no podía encontrar la tranquilidad para quedarme dormido. Mientras mi mente repasaba varios escenarios de mi confesión de amor por Bella, solo para lograr que huyera de mí, repentinamente, sentí un peso sobre mi hombro y un brazo rodeando mi cintura cuando Bella se acurrucó en mí.

Durante el día, podía negarlo todo lo que quería, pero cada vez que se quedaba dormida cerca de mí, inconscientemente buscaba el contacto físico. Aunque todavía no se me había ocurrido una solución para nuestras diferencias de opinión, la forma en que su subconsciente me aseguraba sus sentimientos puso una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios. Al rodear a Bella con mis brazos acercándola a mí lo más humanamente posible, al fin fui capaz de quedarme dormido.

 ********TBL********

Despertamos como a las ocho de la mañana con el olor de panqueques. Ya que Bella seguía acurrucada firmemente a mí, solo podría haber sido Renée quién había asumido la tarea de preparar el desayuno. No aprendí mucho de mi madre, pero me parecía incorrecto que nuestra invitada nos sirviera.

Estaba más que reacio a dejar el cálido abrazo de Bella, considerando que solo tenía la oportunidad de tenerla así de cerca sin miedo a que se alejara mientras estaba profundamente dormida. Mientras seguía en conflicto sobre levantarme o no, escuché que Bella suspiró, luego sentí que despertó sobresaltada. Sabía que estaba avergonzada y sentía la necesidad de alejarse de mí, pero no iba a permitirlo.

"Buenos días, Becky. ¿Cómo dormiste?" Le pregunté, sosteniéndola firmemente.

No necesitaba verla para saber que estaba ruborizada de un color rosado.

"Dormí bien. ¿Y tú?" Respondió en voz baja.

"Fantástico."

Al parecer, el pequeño Christopher estaba de lado de su madre, porque empezó a llorar justo en ese momento, forzándonos a separarnos. Sofocando un suspiro de frustración, solté a Bella, salí de la cama y cargué a nuestro hijo.

"Buenos días, solecito. ¿Quieres desayunar? Está bien, amiguito, aquí tienes."

Con una sonrisa, lo coloqué en la cama junto a Bella, y después de compartir una mirada rápida con ella, los dejé a los dos para que mi hombrecito pudiera alimentarse sin interrupción.

Al entrar a la sala, vi a Charlie en el sofá con el periódico matutino, asintiendo hacia mí, mientras Renée estaba en la cocina con una sonrisa haciéndome señas para que me acercara.

"Buenos días, Edward. ¿Cómo estuvo tu noche? No escuché a mi nieto ni una sola vez."

Me senté en un banco frente a la barra del desayuno y le agradecí a la madre de Bella en voz baja por la taza de humeante café que colocó frente a mí.

"Despertó dos veces. Una estaba hambriento y en otra solo necesitaba su chupón. Pero las dos veces, estuve ahí antes de que en realidad empezara a llorar."

Cada vez que me había levantado lamentaba la pérdida del calor del cuerpo de Bella en mis brazos, pero ella siempre regresaba tan pronto como se quedaba dormida de nuevo. ¿Por qué no podía ser así mientras estaba despierta?

"Oh." Renée se emocionó mientras le daba vuelta a los panqueques en la sartén. "Mi hija tiene suerte de tenerte."

Sopesando sus palabras, recordé mi inquietud de que cocinara para nosotros.

"Um, no deberías hacer esto," le dije cohibido.

"¿Hacer qué?" Su pregunta salió con un tono confundido.

Mi mano subió a rascar mi cuello mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras apropiadas para no ofenderla. "Eres nuestra invitada. No tienes que cocinar para nosotros."

Se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa indulgente en su rostro. "Oh, tontito. No soy una invitada. Estoy aquí para ayudar y cuidar de mi hija mientras se recupera de dar a luz a mi nieto. Planeo cocinar, limpiar e incluso lavar la ropa. No es como no estuviera haciendo todo esto de todos modos si estuviéramos en casa. Solo que aquí, tengo la ventaja extra de pasar tiempo con los tres."

Tuve que tratar de pasar el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta cuando, una vez más, me di cuenta de lo diferente que era esta mujer frente a mí de mi propia madre. Mientras que Esme siempre había sido fría y distante, Renée tenía un enfoque práctico para todo. Pensó que su hija necesitaba ayuda, y se subió a un avión, atravesando medio país para hacer de empleada doméstica. ¿Es así como se supone que actúa una madre? Honestamente no lo sabía.

Al presentir mi agitación interna, la mamá de Bella rodeó la isla de la cocina, y sin una palabra, me atrajo en un abrazo maternal. Permanecimos así por un breve momento, antes de que Bella saliera de la recámara, sosteniendo al bebé contra su pecho.

Al ver a su hija, o más bien a su nieto, Renée me soltó en seguida y se apresuró a arrebatar al niño de los brazos de su madre mientras le daba un veloz "Buenos días," a una Bella atónita. Después de sacudir su cabeza con una sonrisa divertida en sus hermosos labios, Bella se acercó y tomó asiento junto a mí, inclinándose para olisquear mi café todavía humeante. El gemido que resonó en lo más profundo de su garganta hizo que mi polla se pusiera en posición de firmes en una fracción de segundo.

"Oh, lo que daría por una taza de eso." Hizo un puchero cuando me le quedé mirando, embelesado. Su suspiró me sacó de mi aturdimiento. "Parece que mamá está ocupada con nuestro hijo ahora. Bueno, estoy hambrienta."

Con eso, me levanté de un salto del banco, apresurándome a poner la mesa para el desayuno. Si no podía cocinar para ella, al menos haría todo lo demás que estuviera en mi poder para asegurarme que estuviera bien atendida.

 ********TBL********

Era temprano en la tarde y Bella acababa de regresar de tomar una siesta en su habitación cuando se escucharon unos golpes impacientes. Teniendo una buena idea de quién podría estar tratando de derribar la puerta a golpes de esa forma, la abrí para ver a mi hermana viéndose emocionada quién—sorprendentemente—estaba acompañada por una Rosalie de apariencia irritada.

"Hola, señoritas. A qué debemos el honor de su visita, sin ningún tipo de aviso, debo añadir."

Ni siquiera había terminado de hablar cuando Alice pasó empujándome, seguida de Rose, que se encogió de hombros en disculpa.

"Alice está aquí para ver a su sobrino, y yo quería ver cómo estaba Bella."

Aunque sus palabras decían algo más, ella estaba estirando su cuello para ver algo detrás de mí; presuntamente a nuestro bebé. Tendrías que estar ciego para no ver la forma en que se le quedó mirando con anhelo cuando nos visitaron en el hospital. Nunca pensé que fuera del tipo que quisiera ser mami, pero al parecer hay más en ella de lo que ves a simple vista. _Me pregunto si Em lo sabe…_

Alice ya había abrazado a Bella en saludo y se había presentado con los padres de Bella cuando Rose y yo nos unimos al grupo.

"Oh Rose, ha pasado mucho tiempo," Renée saludó a la amiga de su hija con un cálido abrazo, luego se apartó para contemplarla completa. "Maldición, chica, te ves genial. ¿Es un hombre el que te hace brillar así?"

Nunca antes había visto a Rose sonrojarse, pero el hecho me hizo tener curiosidad de saber la respuesta.

"Um… no. No estoy viendo a nadie."

 _Entonces, o ella y Em apagan las luces o él le venda los ojos_. Sabía a ciencia cierta que al menos estaban teniendo sexo casi todos los días. La expresión el rostro de Bella me dijo que no era el único que sabía o al menos lo sospechaba.

Aprovechando la distracción de Renée saludando a Rosalie, Alice agarró rápidamente a su sobrino de los brazos de Bella y se acercó a la ventana para hacerle cariñitos.

Mientras tanto, Charlie al fin apartó su mirada del juego en la pantalla plana y se acercó casi tímido para saludar también a Rose. Después de los saludos, entré en la cocina por el té que había empezado a preparar antes de que llegaran las visitas. Llevé la tetera y una variedad de tazas, así como las galletas que Renée había horneado hoy más temprano, a la mesita de café donde Bella, su madre y su amiga estaban conversando.

Justo cuando dejé la bandeja sobre la mesa, hubo otro golpe en la puerta. Las mujeres estaban tan enfrascadas en la conversación, y con la atención de Charlie exclusivamente en la televisión, al parecer era el único que había notado que había otra visita.

Sacudiendo mi cabeza, fui a ver quién estaba por unirse a nuestra fiesta improvisada cuando encontré a Emmett en el pasillo.

"Hola, hombre, ¿cómo te va?" Me saludó, con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos y su cabeza ligeramente agachada.

"Hola, Em, entra." _Esto va ser divertido_. Estaba ansioso por ver la reacción de los Swan al ver cómo él y Rose se lanzaban a la garganta del otro.

Tan pronto como entró al departamento, su radar integrado pareció alertarlo de la presencia de su némesis/follamiga. Eso resultó en sus ojos enfocándose en la hermosa rubia en el sofá sentada entre Bella y su madre. Las tres giraron sus cabezas para ver a mi amigo con expresiones diferentes. Mientras Bella parecía divertida, Rose se alternó entre miradas furiosas y ceños fruncidos y Renée lo vio con una mezcla de admiración y abierta simpatía.

"Renée, quisiera presentarte a mi amigo, Emmett McCarty. Fue a la universidad y a la escuela de medicina conmigo, e incluso trabajamos juntos hasta que me transferí a pediatría. Em, ella es la mamá de Bella, Renée Swan, y su papá," hice un gesto en dirección a Charlie que agitó su mano brevemente, volviendo su atención a ESPN, "jefe Charles Swan."

Renée se levantó del sofá y le tendió su mano a un Emmett de apariencia tímida. "Hola, Emmett, es un placer conocerte."

En mi periferia, Rosalie entrecerró sus ojos cuando él tomó la mano de Renée entre las dos suyas y la levantó para dejar un beso en el dorso.

"También es un placer conocerla, señora Swan. Ahora puedo ver de dónde sacó Bambi su gran atractivo."

El intensivo ataque del encanto de Emmett hizo que Renée se sonrojara con aún más intensidad que por lo general lo hacía su hija, mientras Rose rodaba sus ojos melodramáticamente.

"No tienes que seducirla. Puede que sea una mujer en el área metropolitana con la que no has dormido, pero está casada, por amor de Dios." Las palabras reprobatorias de Rose sonaron mordaces.

Bella cerró sus ojos con una expresión de exasperación en su rostro, al saber que los juegos estaban a punto de empezar, pero por esta vez, Emmett no pareció contestar el ataque. Soltó la mano de Renée lentamente y simplemente le dio una sonrisa afable. "No le haga caso. Solo está celosa," fue todo lo que dijo antes de mirar alrededor como si buscara algo. "¿Dónde está Triple C? Vine a iniciar el programa del genial tío Emmett."

Me tomó un par de segundos recordar que se supone que implicaba ese programa cuando la voz de Charlie, que no había escuchado en horas, interrumpió mis pensamientos.

"¿Triple C?"

Emmett se rio entre dientes. "Su nieto, Christopher Charles Cullen. Maldición, eso es un trabalenguas. Así que lo abrevié a Triple C. Suena mucho más genial de todos modos."

Charlie frunció el ceño, y por la comisura de mi ojo noté a Bella mordisquear su labio inferior. Por un momento, la habitación se quedó en silencio aparte del parloteo de Alice a nuestro hijo antes de que Bella empezara a hablarle con intensidad a su padre.

"Papá, um, ¿espero que no te importe que el apellido de Christopher sea _Cullen_?"

Yo mismo estaba sorprendido cuando ella me lo propuso voluntariamente hace unos meses, pero no había pensado en cómo sus padres tomarían nuestra decisión.

Antes de que Charlie pudiera abrir su boca para responder, Renée agitó su mano sin darle importancia. "Por supuesto que no, cariño. Tiene completo sentido. Así no tendrás que cambiar el nombre una vez que ustedes dos se casen."

Sentí que mi corazón se detuvo al escuchar las palabras de Renée, mientras Bella parecía estar tragando en seco. Admito, que en lo más profundo de mi mente, había estado pensando justamente eso, pero sabía que aún si Bella contemplaba esa misma idea, no lo hubiese admitido para sí misma.

Toda la habitación se quedó en completo silencio, esta vez incluso Alice pareció quedarse congelada por el _shock_. Después de varios minutos, Bella refunfuñó un "um, sí," antes de que Emmett nos salvara de mayor vergüenza.

"Entonces, ¿dónde está mi amiguito?" Recorrió el lugar hasta que sus ojos se posaron en mi hermana al otro extremo. "Oh, hombrecito. ¿Ya te está parloteando tu tía Tink? Veo que necesitas desesperadamente de un poco de tiempo entre hombres."

Con ternura, para un hombre de su complexión, tomó el bebé de los brazos de Alice y empezó a hablarle animadamente. Los ojos de Rosalie estuvieron fijos en él y Christopher todo el tiempo.

Rápidamente, después que todos tomamos té, Emmett se disculpó para llegar a su turno, y justo cuando se iba, Rose recordó de pronto que también tenía que estar en alguna parte. Bella y yo nos miramos, sabiendo sin lugar a dudas, lo que estaba a punto de pasar tan pronto como estuvieran fuera de la vista.

No mucho después, Alice tuvo que irse a casa para llegar a tiempo para cenar con Jasper, pero no sin intercambiar números con Renée, para lo que sea que lo hayan hecho.

 ********TBL********

El jueves llegó más rápido de lo que pensé. Por un lado, estaba contento de volver a tener nuestra casa para nosotros solos. Por el otro, sabía que una vez que se fueran, tendría que volver a mi propia cama; algo que en realidad no estaba anhelando.

Aunque me había sorprendido su llegada repentina, había sido agradable tenerlos aquí. Renée fue una gran ayuda. Hizo todas las tareas que Bella normalmente haría, y con eso, le dio a su hija tiempo de recuperarse, y tiempo a los dos para pasarlo con nuestro hijo. Y le agradecí a Dios por enviarla aquí cuando Bella empezó a sentirse abrumada por sus hormonas dos días después de que llegamos a casa del hospital. Quería abrazarla cuando empezó a llorar por las cosas más tontas y lo hice, pero era difícil para mí verla tan triste sin una razón legítima. Renée, al haber experimentado todo eso, sabía cómo tratar con Bella, y las lágrimas se detuvieron después de un día.

La silenciosa presencia de Charlie, ya sea leyendo el periódico o viendo deportes, de alguna forma era tranquilizadora, y no podía evitar desear que mi padre fuera más parecido a él. No hablamos mucho pero su aceptación incondicional y silencioso apoyo a todo lo relacionado con Bella hizo que anhelara eso para mí.

Después que Renée nos dejó comida en el congelador que probablemente nos ayudaría a sobrevivir los próximos dos meses, nos despedimos con lágrimas en los ojos—bueno, Bella y su madre lloraron mientras Charlie y yo compartíamos un silencioso abrazo de hombres con un solo brazo. Luego los vimos subir al taxi que los esperaba. Había tratado de convencerlos de que me permitieran llevarlos al aeropuerto, pero insistieron en tomar un taxi y no interrumpir el tiempo con mi familia.

Era extraño estar de verdad solo nosotros tres por primera vez; sin ESPN en la televisión, sin el parloteo de Renée, solo Bella, Christopher y yo. Ya se habían cambiado las sábanas de la cama, y pasamos el resto del día holgazaneando en la sala; leyendo, viendo la miríada de expresiones fascinantes en el rostro dormido de nuestro hijo y comiendo algo de la cena que Renée había puesto en el congelador para nosotros.

Finalmente, llegó la hora de ir a la cama. No solo era la primera noche que no dormiría en la misma habitación que Bella, sino que también era la primera noche que pasaría separado de mi hijo por varios muros. Sin embargo, no tenía sentido luchar.

Cada una de las tres noches en la cama de Bella había sido más difícil que la anterior. La tentación de besarla en los labios para darle las buenas noches, de hacerle cucharita mientras estaba dormido o frotar mi erección mañanera contra su calor, crecía cada día de manera exponencial. Por mucho que había disfrutado de la cercanía, tenía miedo de ceder a mis deseos accidentalmente y presionarla cuando ella no estaba lista.

Como a las diez, Bella empezó a bostezar, y a regañadientes—o al menos tenía la esperanza que eso significara su titubeo—cargó al bebé durmiente y se levantó desgarbadamente para desearme buenas noches. Con gran tristeza, la vi entrar en su habitación y cerrar la puerta detrás de los dos.

Ese fue el momento que supe que solo sería cuestión de tiempo hasta que me abriera camino de vuelta ahí para estar con mi hijo y su madre.

 ********TBL********

* * *

 _ **Pues sí, le atinaron. Eran los abuelos Swan, esa Renée es un caso jajaja como los hizo patinar con eso de que estaba bien que le pusieran Cullen, porque así no tendría que cambiárselo cuando se casaran. Que quisiera el pobre de Edward que fuera así. Y Rosalie y Emmett siguen actuando de forma extraña, ¿qué creen que haya detrás? Pues espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, y por supuesto, me encantaría saber qué fue lo que les gustó más.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Jimena, sonia sandria, liduvina, Cely Peralta, Cristal82, myaenriquez02, somas, Ely Cullen M, Paola Lightwood, Merce, Brenda Cullenn, thranbely green dankworth, lagie, Beastyle, ginnicullenswan, Vanina Cantamutto, tulgarita, Tata XOXO, dushakis, Sully YM, Antonia, Wawis Cullen, Yoliki, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Roxy Sanchez, lizdayanna, Marie Sellory, Pam Malfoy Black, Sei, freedom2604, Adriu, Jane Bells, Anastacia T. Crawford, injoa, Sony Bells, Valeria, Manligrez, paosierra, cary, Andrea Ojeda, Gabriela Cullen, BereB, Hanna L.D, bellaliz, patymdn, Shikara65, Diablillo07, LucyGomez, Ericastelo, bbluelilas, glow0718, ValeWhitlockGrey, Mafer, Bertlin y algunos anónimos. A todas ustedes y a las lectoras silenciosas: ¡Les deseo que pasen una muy Feliz Navidad! Gracias por ser las mejores lectoras.**_


	26. Cap 25: La madre pródiga

De nuevo les recuerdo que nada es mío, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y autora de la historia es **Payton79** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Mi compañera de armas está presente una vez más en esta traducción, gracias a mi querida Beta Erica Castelo por corregir todos mis horrores.**

* * *

 ********TBL********

 **Capítulo 24 – La madre pródiga**

 **BPOV**

No podía creer lo rápido que había volado el tiempo desde el nacimiento de Christopher—ya tenía cuatro semanas de nacido. Los primeros días, después que mis padres se fueron, caímos progresivamente en una nueva rutina. Mentiría si dijera que ver a Edward volver a dormir en su cuarto no me molestó. No tenía idea de lo que significaba, pero había disfrutado de compartir mi cama con él. Sin embargo, ya que éramos solo amigos, el que se quedara conmigo por más tiempo del necesario era sobrepasar los límites; el que se fuera era lo correcto.

Ya que Christopher se quedaba en mi cuarto por la noche, era normal que yo me hiciera cargo de él mientras Edward descansaba. Su alimentación en su mayoría era cada cuatro horas, así que todavía podía tener una cantidad decente de sueño. Durante el día, Edward se hacía responsable de su cuidado tanto como le fuera posible. Él era el que más lo cambiaba, y una vez que nos dijeron que estaba bien, iniciamos juntos el ritual de baño de nuestro pequeño por las tardes antes de vestirlo con sus diminutas pijamas y meterlo en la cama.

Todos los días, al menos un miembro del grupo se aparecía con el pretexto de estar en el vecindario, solo para pasar unos minutos con nuestro bebé. Era gracioso como cada uno de ellos se derretía en cariñitos tan pronto como lo cargaban. Nunca escuchamos una palabra de los padres de Edward, y Alice estaba también muy reservada con relación a ellos. Algunas veces me asombraba la falta de interés en su primer—y hasta ahora—único nieto, pero al final, decidí que mientras no nos causaran ningún problema, estaba bien con su ignorancia.

Desafortunadamente, las dos semanas de permiso por paternidad de Edward terminaron muy pronto, y una vez más, tuvimos que elaborar una nueva rutina. Él se aseguró de siempre venir a casa tan pronto como terminaba su turno y pasar tanto tiempo como pudiera con su hijo. Las partes de nuestros días que pasábamos juntos estaban saturadas con intentos de hacer las cosas que no se podían hacer mientras Christopher estuviera despierto, además de estudio para Edward y reponer sueño para mí.

Hoy, tenía una agotadora montaña de ropa sucia para lavar. Edward me había dicho repetidamente que no tenía que hacer todos los quehaceres de la casa, pero se había convertido en una costumbre desde que me mudé a vivir con él. Y después de todo, estaba en casa la mayor parte del día. Hubiera sido injusto que Edward hiciera los quehaceres cuando yo tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlos.

Acababa de acostar a Christopher para su siesta cuando se escuchó un suave golpe en la puerta. Edward estaba en el hospital, y no estaba esperando compañía ya que todos nuestros amigos también estaban trabajando. Poniendo la cesta de la ropa en el suelo, caminé hacia la puerta y la abrí para encontrar a la última persona que esperaba ver.

"Señora Cullen," murmuré atónita.

Su apariencia en general no era muy diferente de la última vez que me había sorprendido con su visita en el viejo departamento. Pero la mirada en sus ojos y la expresión en su rostro eran muy diferente de lo que vi hace tantos meses atrás. La actitud de superioridad y la mirada condescendiente de ese entonces fueron remplazadas por ojos tristes y una mirada vacilante.

"Esme, por favor," respondió con cautela. "Bella, ¿está mi hijo en casa?"

Recordé la forma en que insistió en llamarme _señorita Swan_ cuando nos conocimos y me sorprendió el trato íntimo. No sabía qué estaba pasando, pero podía ver que la mujer frente a mí no se parecía en nada a la persona segura de sí misma y arrogante con la que me había encontrado antes. Se había convertido en una mujer de mediana edad insegura, casi asustada que incluso parecía estar un poco perdida.

"No, está en el trabajo. Um, ¿le gustaría entrar?" No estaba segura de estar haciendo lo correcto, pero una parte de mí sintió compasión al ver su actitud vacilante.

"Solo si estás de acuerdo."

Al hacerme a un lado, ella entró a nuestra sala, echando un vistazo alrededor tan discretamente como le fue posible.

"Es un hogar maravilloso el que tienen aquí," comentó apreciativamente.

"Gracias. Pero Alice hizo la mayor parte de la decoración. Fue una gran ayuda con todo."

Estaba por ofrecerle asiento cuando se dio la vuelta, y su mirada se clavó en la mía. "Bella, vine aquí a ver a mi nieto. Sé que no tienes motivos para confiar en mí. Me comporté horrible contigo cuando te conocí. Estoy terriblemente arrepentida por ello. Por favor, solo quiero verlo una vez." Sus ojos me suplicaron y el dolor profundo y el anhelo en ellos me conmovieron por un momento.

Inconscientemente, empecé a morder mi labio, considerando qué hacer. Ella era la madre de Edward, pidiéndome recatadamente el permiso para conocer a su nieto; la misma madre que no había considerado necesario llamar o ver a su hijo después que su padre hubiera cortado todo contacto con él y lo desechara como si fuera un insecto molesto. Los dos habíamos estado seguros que su madre había tomado el lado de su esposo en el conflicto, por ende, repudiando a su hijo primogénito. Ahora ya no estaba segura de ello.

La Esme Cullen que vino aquí hoy exudaba el aire de una mujer muy infeliz con un alma profundamente afligida. Aunque me pareció fría e impávida en nuestro primer encuentro, sentía… un tipo de vínculo maternal que me hacía imposible negarle lo que pidió.

"Señora—" Me corregí antes de que pudiera interrumpirme, "Esme, el bebé está dormido en este momento." Su expresión decayó, y agachó su cabeza en derrota, lo que provocó que yo cambiara de curso. "Pero si se queda callada—" No pude terminar porque asintió al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa entusiasta iluminó su rostro preocupado.

"Lo prometo, no lo despertaré."

Aunque no estaba completamente convencida, llevé a Esme al cuarto del bebé, caminando de puntillas hacia la cuna en medio de la habitación. Sentí que mis labios se curvearon en una sonrisa cuando vi a mi bebé felizmente dormido. Sentí, en lugar de ver, a la madre de Edward junto a mí cuando jadeó al ver lo que estaba frente a ella.

"Se ve idéntico a Edward a esa edad," dijo con su voz estrangulada y monótona.

Tratando de no pensar demasiado en mi sorpresa porque recordara un detalle como ese—simplemente no encajaba con la madre que Edward me había descrito—opté por hacer las presentaciones.

"Él es Christopher Charles Cullen." Traté de decirlo tan bajito como pude.

Dejando que mi mirada se desviara hacia la mujer junto a mí, noté las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

"Así que en verdad le puso a su hijo el nombre de mi padre." Dio una respiración temblorosa. "Cometí tantos errores." Su voz se cortó por un doloroso sollozo, pero cerró sus ojos por un segundo y trató de controlarse.

Podía ver que sus dedos picaban por tocar a su nieto, y aunque de verdad quería concederle ese deseo, no quería arriesgarme a despertar al bebé que acababa de quedarse dormido. Después de darle otros tantos minutos para observar a Christopher durmiendo, coloqué ligeramente mi mano en el brazo de Esme y, cuando me miró, le indiqué con mi cabeza que volviera a la sala conmigo. Lanzando una última mirada de anhelo a la cuna, me siguió y cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido detrás de ella.

"Gracias, Bella, por permitirme ver a mi nieto. No estoy segura si Edward lo aprobaría, así que mantendré mi distancia. No le diré a nadie por si esto pudiera traerte problemas." Sus tristes ojos avellana mostraron una gratitud y preocupación genuinas.

Quería asegurarle que sus miedos eran ridículos, pero luego pensé que tal vez ella estaba viviendo en ese tipo de matrimonio, de modo que decidí expresarlo de forma diferente.

"No me traerá ningún problema. Christopher es mi hijo, y puedo decidir quién lo conoce y quién no. No tienes que preocuparte por eso."

Esme me sonrió con sinceridad, luego suspiro. "Creo que será mejor que me vaya. Pero si necesitas algo, por favor, avísame."

Abrió su bolso y sacó un pedazo de papel y una pluma, escribiendo un número en la parte de atrás y entregándomelo. Lo tomé y lo puse en la mesita de café, luego la observé mirar renuentemente hacía la puerta.

"Bueno, fue un gusto verte, Bella, y por favor, cuida bien de mi hijo y de mi nieto."

Su suplica conmovió mi corazón, y por impulso, tomé una decisión.

"Esme, si tienes algo de tiempo, por qué no te quedas a tomar una taza de café y esperas hasta que Christopher despierte. Entonces podrás cargarlo, si gustas."

Sus ojos que habían estado apagados hasta ese momento tomaron un brillo de emoción, pero trató de contener su entusiasmo. "Solo si no te estorbo."

"No, no lo haces." Me apresuré a disipar su preocupación. "Ponte cómoda. Voy a encender la cafetera y poner otra carga de ropa." Hice un gesto hacia la canasta en medio de la habitación. "Volveré en un momento, ¿de acuerdo?"

No estaba segura si dejar solo a la madre de Edward en el departamento, tan solo por cinco minutos, era lo correcto. Pero por la forma en que había visto al bebé, no podía imaginarla lastimándolo o husmeando en busca de algo para causarle daño a su propio hijo.

Después de llenar la lavadora, volví diez minutos después con dos tazas; una llena de café para Esme y la otra con solo un sorbo de café y lo demás de leche para mí. Sin saber dónde sentarme, me decidí por un sillón que no estaba incómodamente cerca pero lo bastante cerca para tener una conversación.

"Bella, no puedo expresarte lo agradecida que estoy de que me hayas permitido quedarme. No tienes razón para portarte bien conmigo—ni siquiera para ser amable, después de la forma en que te traté la última vez—y aun así, no has hecho nada más que hacerme sentir bienvenida, aunque puedo ver que vine en un mal momento."

Hizo un gesto hacia mi vestimenta, y por primera vez, fui consciente de cómo debería verme para ella. Llevaba unos pantalones de yoga cómodos pero flojos y una camiseta azul cielo que de seguro estaba cubierta de vómito y tal vez algo peor.

"Lo siento tanto. Debo verme sucia." Me levanté, determinada al menos a cambiar mi camiseta, pero la mano de Esme agarró la mía parándome en seco.

"Querida, está bien. Yo soy la inoportuna. Te ves exactamente como una nueva madre debería verse."

La mirada distante y triste en su rostro me hizo sentarme de nuevo. Miró más allá de mí, pero estaba segura que estaba viendo cosas que estaban en alguna parte de su memoria.

"Una vez lucí así, hasta que mi esposo vino un día a casa y me dijo que me sobrepusiera. Que una Platt y, con mucha más razón, la esposa de Carlisle Cullen tenía que lucir presentable todo el tiempo. _'Deja el cuidado del bebé a una profesional. Eres mi esposa primero, y si te queda tiempo, puedes jugar a ser mami'_ , me dijo. El día siguiente, llegó la niñera."

Limpió una lágrima que se le había escapado, luego me dio una sonrisa incómoda cuando sus ojos encontraron los míos otra vez. "Lo siento. No fue mi intensión hacerte sentir mal con eso."

"No, no te disculpes," le dije de forma comprensiva. "¿Cuántos años tenía Edward cuando sucedió? Era Edward, ¿cierto?"

"Sí, era Edward." Sacó un pañuelo de su bolso y con él secó debajo de sus ojos. "Tenía dos meses de nacido. Me sentía exhausta y abrumada, pero creí que era normal. Él tenía hambre cada dos horas y hasta entonces, le había estado dando pecho." Suspiró profundamente y brotaron nuevas lágrimas. "Lo amaba tanto, pero no estaba en condiciones de enfrentarme a Carlisle. Todos a nuestro alrededor pensaban que era el esposo perfecto, así que tampoco tenía ayuda. Siempre ha sido un gran actor." Su tono fue sarcástico al decirlo. "Luego, la culpa me consumió y eso no me permitió acercarme a mi hijo. Nuestra relación se hizo cada vez más tensa. Cuando Alice nació, Carlisle fue un poco más indulgente conmigo. Pero incluso para ella, no pude ser la madre que quería ser."

Estiré mi mano y tomé la suya. Aunque sabía lo mucho que Edward sufrió por la relación casi inexistente con su madre, en realidad no podía estar molesta con ella. No sabía mucho sobre psicología, pero me parecía que la había aquejado algún tipo de depresión en ese entonces, y al haber visto yo misma a su esposo en acción, no podía culparla por doblegarse a su voluntad. No podía imaginarme dejando que algo se interpusiera entre Christopher y yo, pero yo estaba en una posición muy diferente a la que ella había estado entonces.

"Deberías contarle esto a Edward," le sugerí con cautela.

Los labios de Esme se apretaron en una fina línea. "Eso es lo que dice mi terapeuta. Pero no me siento preparada. No estoy segura de cómo recibiría su rechazo."

En verdad sentía lástima por ella. Era una madre que al parecer estaba intentando compensar el tiempo perdido. No estaba segura cómo encajaba en ello su esposo, pero lo veríamos una vez llegado el momento.

"Solo sabrás su reacción si le das la oportunidad de escucharte."

Esme pareció considerar lo que le dije cuando repentinamente el monitor crujió a la vida, y una vocecita reveló su descontento.

Con un gesto de disculpa, dejé a la madre de Edward en la sala y me apresuré al cuarto del bebé que estaba cada vez más incómodo para cargarlo.

"Oye, bebé, mamá está aquí. ¿Tuviste una buena siesta? Hay alguien aquí que vino a visitarte. Pero primero, vamos a cambiarte de pañal rapidísimo."

Cambié a mi hijo y me aseguré de que se viera presentable para saludar a su abuela por primera, y muy probablemente una última vez. Cuando lo vestí de nuevo, lo levanté de la mesa para cambiarlo y lo puse contra mi pecho llevándolo de forma segura a la sala donde Esme esperaba nerviosa.

"Lo siento, pero necesitaba un cambio de pañal," me disculpé al sentarme en mi asiento anterior.

Esme hizo un gesto hacia el monitor sobre la mesa que seguía encendido. "Eso escuché," dijo de buen humor.

Christopher abrió su boquita y empezó a mover su cabeza alrededor en busca de su fuente de comida. Consciente de que no debía hacerlo esperar, empecé a subir mi camiseta cuando recordé que no estaba sola con mi hijo.

"Espero que no te importe…" Comencé a decir cuando Esme agitó su mano sin darle importancia.

"Adelante. El pequeño Christopher tiene hambre." Nos sonrió amablemente.

Velozmente levanté mi camiseta hasta arriba y bajé la copa de mi sujetador maternal, luego dejé que mi hijo se prendiera antes de poner una chalina para amamantar sobre su cabeza para evitar cualquier distracción. Afortunadamente, los dolores que había experimentado durante esos primeros días de amamantar se habían transformado en una sensación de alivio una vez que el bebé metía mi pezón en su boca. Nunca podría haberlo imaginado, pero ahora realmente se sentía bien tener esa conexión con mi bebé. De vez en cuando, recordaba la pregunta de Edward si amamantar se sentía muy diferente a que un hombre chupara tu pezón, y cada vez que lo hacía, tenía que sonreír divertida, asombrada por lo diferente que era la experiencia.

Mi felicidad desapareció cuando la voz de Esme comenzó a narrar un recuerdo.

"Me encantaba amamantar a Edward. Esos eran los únicos momentos en los que realmente me sentía en paz." Cuando la miré, tenía una expresión distante en su rostro como si de verdad estuviera reviviendo esos momentos. Pero entonces, de pronto, su expresión cambió, y una sombra de angustia cruzó por sus hermosos rasgos. "Cuando llegó la niñera, empezó a alimentarlo con biberón sin siquiera decírmelo. Tan pronto como me enteré, la confronté, pero ella solo me dijo que estaba obedeciendo las órdenes del doctor Cullen. Me tomó días reunir el valor de preguntarle a Carlisle al respecto. Al mismo tiempo que bombeaba mis senos varias veces al día para mantener la leche fluyendo." Una vez más, una solitaria lágrima escapó de su ojo y corrió en silencio por su mejilla. "Él me dijo que madurara y siguiera con mi vida. Que los tiempos de hacer el papel de vaca habían terminado, que si no hacía lo que debía y era la esposa que él necesitaba, se aseguraría de que solo viera a mi hijo de paso. Así que gradualmente me desconecté y me convertí en la esposa stepford **(1)** que él quería para al menos poder ver a mi hijo crecer."

Ni siquiera podía imaginarme lo que se sentiría el que básicamente te quitaran a tu hijo.

"Lo siento mucho, Esme. ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? Edward era todavía muy pequeño. Maldición, incluso a mí se me hace difícil pensar en que mi permiso de maternidad termina en dos meses, y voy a tener que dejar a Christopher en la guardería por nueve horas al día."

El bebé había dejado de mamar, de modo que metí de nuevo mi seno en mi sujetador y bajé mi camiseta. Al haber aprendido que, como muchos bebés que toman pecho, mi hijo no iba a eructar, me puse de pie y con cuidado lo puso en los brazos de su abuela.

Al principio, sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, sin creer que de verdad le iba a dar a mi hijo. Entonces su mirada se puso vidriosa, y sonrió más dichosa de lo que pensé posible.

"Hola, pequeño Christopher. Soy tu nana Esme." Su mirada se disparó hacia la mía, sin saber si había dicho algo mal. Asentí alentándola y señalándole que su elección de palabras estaba bien para mí. "Eres un bebé tan lindo, y eres igualito a tu papi."

Los ojos de Esme estaban pegados al bebé en sus brazos con asombro. Podía sentir un amor y desesperación irradiando de ella que casi me dejaba abrumaba por su intensidad. Nunca actuaría a espaldas de Edward, pero mientras ella quiera ser parte de la vida de mi hijo, intentaría que sucediera. No era solo porque pensara que él se beneficiaría de la presencia de su abuela, sino porque tenía el presentimiento de que ella lo necesitaba para su propia cordura.

Después de un largo rato, donde al parecer ella estaba imprimiendo su imagen en su mente, con temor de que nunca tuviera la oportunidad de verlo o cargarlo de nuevo, al fin levantó la vista para verme. Su expresión mostraba preocupación y desconcierto al mismo tiempo.

"¿Por qué tendrías que dejarlo en una guardería?" Me preguntó, su ceño fruncido.

Suspiré, apretando mis labios con tristeza. "McCormack & Hayes me dieron tres meses de permiso de maternidad pagado que terminará en dos meses. Entonces tengo que volver a trabajar."

"Bella, por favor, disculpa si estoy sobrepasando mis límites, pero, sabes que no tienes que trabajar, ¿verdad? Edward tiene suficiente dinero para cuidar de ti y Christopher, para que tú puedas quedarte en casa con él por el tiempo que quieras." Me miraba con cautela, temerosa de estar metiéndose donde no la llamaban.

Edward y yo habíamos discutido ese mismo tema en innumerables ocasiones. Él sabía que estaba reacia a dejar a nuestro hijo con extraños, y que lo extrañaría todo el día. Además de eso, me había dicho una y otra vez que él pensaba que yo era la mejor persona para criar a nuestro hijo. Racionalmente, tenía que concordar con él, pero emocionalmente, no podía evitar sentir que explotaría a Edward para tener una vida cómoda cuando hace mucho tiempo había decidido que no tomaría su dinero. Tal vez sería diferente si realmente estuviéramos en una relación, pero no lo estábamos, así que esa idea era redundante.

"No quiero nada del dinero de Edward. No soy de ese tipo de mujer," le dije en voz baja pero con decisión.

"Querida, no me refiero a eso. Es solo que, únicamente tendrás un corto periodo de tiempo en el que tu hijo realmente necesitará de ti, y deberías darle a él y a ti misma la oportunidad de disfrutarlo mientras dure. Créeme, sé de lo que estoy hablando."

Después de asegurarse de que entendiera lo que estaba diciendo, devolvió su atención a su nieto en sus brazos. Charlamos un poco; yo le conté sobre el nacimiento de Christopher y Esme compartió un poco de sus experiencias. Era casi como si nos estuviéramos volviendo amigas, y de verdad disfruté de hablar con ella.

Acababa de volver a llenar su taza de café cuando escuché la llave entrando en la cerradura. Los ojos de Esme se precipitaron hacia los míos, y detecté una pizca de pánico ahí. Echando un vistazo rápido al reloj en la repisa de la chimenea, me quedé atónita al ver que en realidad ya pasaban de las cuatro, y Edward llegaba a casa. No tuve tiempo de considerar su reacción antes de que estuviera parado en medio de la habitación, mirando a su madre con la sorpresa escrita en todo su rostro, que pronto se convirtió en un marcado ceño fruncido de desconfianza.

"Hola, Edward. Llegaste a casa temprano," lo saludé con nerviosismo.

Me miró, y su expresión se suavizó un poco, pero su irritación seguía siendo evidente. "Hoy estuvo bastante lento." Rápidamente, sus ojos se desviaron de vuelta hacia nuestra visita. "¿Qué está haciendo aquí mi madre, y por qué está cargando a Christopher?"

"Hola, Edward," Esme saludó a su hijo con una voz ligeramente temblorosa al mismo tiempo que me devolvía con cuidado a nuestro hijo.

Christopher pareció oler leche al instante y empezó a mover su cabeza para todos lados con su boca abierta. Tomé eso como mi señal para dejar a Edward y su madre solos para que hablaran en privado.

"El bebé tiene hambre. Creo que voy a ir a darle de comer," declaré mientras me ponía de pie. "Esme, fue agradable conversar contigo. Tal vez podamos hacerlo de nuevo en otro momento."

Pasando junto a Edward, encontré su mirada, tratando de decirle que todo estaba bien. Aunque tenía mucha curiosidad de escuchar lo que decían, tuve la decencia de cerrar la puerta detrás de mí, luego acosté a mi hijo junto a mí. Escuché con atención mientras mi hombrecito mamaba, pero no escuchaba nada. Si era bueno o malo, no podría decirlo.

 ********TBL********

 **EPOV**

No podía creer que mi madre estuviera aquí. ¿Por qué había venido a ver a Bella? ¿No le había dicho mi padre de mi advertencia de que se mantuvieran alejados de mi familia? _Maldita sea, espero que no haya hostigado a Bella._

Nos mirábamos a los ojos, y en vez de la indiferente superioridad que Esme Platt-Cullen acostumbraba emanar, parecía nerviosa al juguetear con el dobladillo de su blusa.

 _Debería echarla, decirle que se vaya a la mierda y no se meta en lo que no le incumbe; que será mejor que se olvide que me conoció alguna vez_. Pero de alguna forma no pude. Sus ojos estaban angustiados y la posición de sus labios hablaba de una agitación interior. Por primera vez en toda mi vida, sentí compasión por la mujer que había llamado madre, aun cuando nunca lo había sido.

Renuentemente, me quité mi chaqueta, la colgué sobre una silla del comedor y caminé hacia el sofá, sentándome tan lejos de ella como fuera posible. Los dos nos quedamos callados por lo que parecieron horas antes de que la voz baja de Esme interrumpiera el silencio.

"Por favor, no te molestes con Bella. La tomé desprevenida con mi visita y mi súplica para que me permitiera ver a mi nieto."

Así que había emboscado a Bella como había temido. Pero lo que me hizo escucharla fue el que dijera que había suplicado por ver a nuestro bebé. Sentí que la ira brotó dentro de mí, sospechando al instante de motivos deshonestos. Teniendo cuidado de controlar mi temperamento, susurré con brusquedad en vez de gritar como me sentía impulsado a hacer.

"¿Qué te importa tu nieto? ¿No fuiste tú la que vino a mi casa, haciendo sentir incómoda a mi novia embarazada y acusándome de cometer un gigantesco error? Luego saliste corriendo para instigar a mi supuesto padre contra mí, el que trató de forzarme a que preferiblemente abortara a mi hijo, pero si no, que al menos lo abandonara. Cuando no hice lo que me ordenó, y no pudo ni comprar o asustar a Bella, me repudió y amenazó con destruir mi carrera. Creo que perdiste todo derecho a llamar a Christopher tu nieto."

Mis manos estaban cerradas en puños, e hice un gran esfuerzo por calmar mi respiración errática. Con resolución evité mirar a los ojos de mi madre hasta que escuché un sollozo, casi imperceptible, pero al mismo tiempo desgarrador.

"No quería eso," Esme susurró para sí misma. "No lo pensé. Lo siento mucho."

El tono de voz derrotado y los hombros caídos despertaron en mí la necesidad de tomar a mi madre entre mis brazos y confortarla, aunque nunca habíamos tenido muestras de afecto entre nosotros. No sabía a dónde se había ido la mujer arrogante y orgullosa, pero sentí lástima por la imagen de la miseria sentada en mi sofá.

Solté un suspiro resignado antes de hacer la pregunta que moría por saber la respuesta. "¿Por qué estás aquí?"

"Ya no podía mantenerme alejada más tiempo. Tenía que verlo," respondió con voz baja.

Todavía no lo entendía; después de su total falta de interés en mí y en mi familia después de que su esposo rompiera todo lazo conmigo. "¿Por qué?"

"Porque es tu hijo—mi nieto."

No tenía sentido lo que decía, y no estábamos llegando a ninguna parte. Estaba considerando qué decir a continuación cuando empezó a ofrecer explicaciones.

"El ver que te marchabas en Nochebuena, puede decirse que me abrió los ojos. En los últimos veintisiete años, he vivido en una burbuja. La mayor parte del tiempo, me sentía muerta por dentro, el resto del tiempo, me esforzaba lo más que podía por ganarme el amor de tu padre. No sabía por qué no podía establecer una relación con nadie, sin importar lo mucho que lo deseara." Hizo una pausa por un momento, y no me atreví a decir nada, con temor de que no continuara. Después de todo, esto era lo más que había hablado conmigo en meses, si no es que años.

Sus ojos al fin encontraron los míos cuando retomó su historia. "Después de la fiesta de Navidad, le dije a tu padre que iba a dejarlo. Después de todos esos años, comprendí que nunca cambiará su forma de ser. Esa noche me mudé a la casa de huéspedes y empecé a ver a un terapeuta el día después de Navidad."

"¿Un terapeuta?" Dije con voz ronca, sin creerme los nuevos acontecimientos.

"Sí," respondió, más segura de sí misma ahora. "Tenía que averiguar cómo pude haber permitido que las cosas se salieran tanto de control."

"Y, ¿pudo él o ella ayudarte?"

Esme me dio una sonrisa amarga. "Pudo y lo sigue haciendo. El doctor Mayfair dice que, después que naciste, sufrí de depresión postparto. En vez de conseguirme la ayuda que necesitaba, tu padre casi me encerró en la casa, le dijo a mis padres y amigos que estaba muy ocupada cuidando de ti, y cuando tenías dos meses de nacido, contrató a una niñera. Solo se me permitía verte en las horas asignadas. Estaba desconsolada pero sin condición mental alguna para oponerme enérgicamente a Carlisle. Entre más lo desafiaba, menos se me permitía pasar tiempo contigo. Así que, eventualmente, a medida que mi mente ideaba mecanismos de defensa, me convertí en la esposa perfecta de la alta sociedad."

¿Cómo pudo él hacerle eso? ¿Y a mí? El hombre era un doctor, por el amor de Dios. Hizo un juramento para ayudar a la gente que lo necesitara. ¿Cómo es que no tuvo la decencia de ayudar a su propia esposa? Y debió haber visto los síntomas—cualquier médico lo hubiera hecho.

"No soy estúpida, Edward." Su voz hizo que detuviera mi diatriba interna y la escuchara otra vez. "Sé que no se casó conmigo porque estuviera locamente enamorado de mí. Lo sé desde hace mucho tiempo. Él tenía una apariencia gallarda y era encantador como ninguno, hizo que me enamorara de él en solo una semana. Pero poco después que nos casamos, la fachada comenzó a resquebrajarse. Pasaba mucho tiempo lejos, pero no quería pensar nada malo de él. Con el tiempo, no pude mantener los ojos cerrados e ignorar la evidencia que estaba claramente ahí. Pero pensé que si trataba de ser la esposa que él quería, entonces podía lograr que dejara sus constantes aventuras y que tal vez me amara después de todo. Cuando, al pasar los años, me di cuenta que no sucedería, el abismo entre tú y yo ya era demasiado grande como para superarlo. No tenía nada además de mi nombre y mi estatus social."

Después de todos esos años de fría indiferencia, me sacudió hasta los cimientos el ver a mi madre desgarrarse por la culpa y el dolor. Pero la separación de toda una vida entre nosotros no era fácil de olvidar, y tampoco el dolor, de modo que sin importar que sabía muy bien que tomarla entre mis brazos sería lo que necesitaba en este momento, simplemente no podía acercarme a ella—ahora no, tal vez nunca.

"Edward, cometí muchos errores. Lamento mucho haberte abandonado de esa forma cuando debía haber sido tu defensora contra tu padre. He sentido tanta culpa por fallarte al no ser la madre que necesitabas que no creí que alguna vez pudiera verte a la cara de nuevo. Pero en los últimos cuatro meses, el doctor Mayfair hizo que comprendiera que ninguna de mis acciones fue intencional y dependía de mí el que tratara de corregir las cosas, pero que no debería esperar que me perdonaras. Tal vez es demasiado tarde para ti y para mí, pero desde que supe que tu hijo había nacido, sentí la apremiante necesidad de conocerlo y tal vez que se me permitiera verlo de vez en cuando. Quiero redimirme, y si no puedo hacerlo contigo, trataré de compensarlo con él; ser la mejor abuela que puedo ser." Su expresión era esperanzada a través de las lágrimas que caían por su rostro.

Sus palabras honestas y conmovedoras no podían borrar los años de abandono, pero con todo y eso me destrozaron. En la última media hora, mi madre había mostrado más emociones de las que había visto en los últimos veinticinco años. Sin pedirlo, mi mente evocó las imágenes de ella cargando a mi hijo, su mirada abierta y… cariñosa. Tal vez podía hacerlo después de todo.

"Mamá." Cuando empecé a hablar, me sorprendió escucharme usar la expresión de cariño tan fácilmente, aunque no la había llamado así en al menos una década. "Todo esto es mucho para asimilar. Por favor, no quiero castigarte o alejarte, pero tengo que permitirme considerar todo lo que me dijiste y tomar una decisión al respecto."

Esme suspiró mientras empezaba a recoger sus cosas. "Agradezco que me hayas escuchado. Y me alegra que hayas dejado el Northwestern Memorial. Escuché que ahora estás trabajando para Aro. Él es un buen hombre. Y quiero que sepas que Bella es una mujer maravillosa. Sé que no soy quién para dar mi sello de aprobación, pero quiero que sepas que me agrada mucho y la respeto por enfrentarse a tu padre. Ella es una joya."

Caminamos juntos hacia la puerta y nos quedamos incómodos, sin que ninguno de los dos supiéramos cómo tratar al otro. Cuando ella estaba por alcanzar el pomo de la puerta, se dio la vuelta una vez más.

"Quería que supieras que me alegra que estés tocando nuevamente el piano. Te hacía muy feliz cuando eras un niño." Por el tono de su voz era claro que decía en serio cada palabra.

Rascando la parte de atrás de mi cuello, le respondí sonriendo. "Sí, Bella me regaló el piano en Navidad."

"Como dije, es una joya."

Titubeó por un momento, luego me atrajo en un abrazo. Fue extraño, pero sincero, y cuando se zafaba de mí, me miró con timidez.

Su repentina demostración de afecto me asustó, pero sentí la necesidad de al menos darle un poco de esperanza al decirle que estaba bien si nos visitaba de vez en cuando. "Supongo que nos veremos cuando vengas a visitar a Christopher."

Al escuchar mis palabras, su rostro se iluminó, y su mano alcanzó mi antebrazo cuando respondió, "Gracias, Edward. Entonces, te veré pronto."

Con eso, caminó por el pasillo hacia los ascensores, y no pude desviar la mirada hasta que estuvo fuera de mi vista. Había pasado tanto en la última hora. La mayor parte de mi vida, había estado seguro que mi madre había sido negligente y fría, permitiendo que mi padre gobernara mi vida sin ningún respaldo de su parte. Las cosas que me había contado esta tarde arrojaron una luz muy diferente sobre ella y su matrimonio. No estaba seguro de poder perdonarla o si alguna vez tendríamos un indicio de una relación normal entre madre e hijo, pero después de hoy, estaba dispuesto a darle una oportunidad. Aunque por ahora, necesitaba desesperadamente a mi hijo y discutir todo con Bella, preferiblemente mientras se acurrucaba contra mí en el sofá.

 ********TBL********

* * *

 **(1) The Stepford Wives (publicada en español como Las poseídas de Stepford, Las mujeres perfectas y Las esposas de Stepford),1 es una novela de 1972, escrita por el autor de Rosemary's Baby, Ira Levin. Se han adaptado dos películas de la novela. El término "Stepford wife", derivado de esta novela, se utiliza en inglés (especialmente en los Estados Unidos) como una manera satírica de referirse a mujeres conformistas y que no cuestionan su supuesto rol al servicio de su esposo.**

* * *

 _ **Así que, ¿cuál es el veredicto? ¿Le creemos o no a Esme? Y de Carlisle ni les pregunto, estoy segura que este 'papito querido' le sigue de cerca sino es que sobrepasa al de 'AFTA', ¿no es así? Si es cierto lo que dijo Esme, abusó de ella emocionalmente, aprovechándose de su depresión, la chantajeó con quitarle a su hijo y la convirtió en la 'esposa perfecta' para el doctor Carlisle Cullen. En fin, al menos ya lo dejó y ahora ella puede al menos tratar de construir una relación con su hijo, sino es demasiado tarde. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y como siempre espero ansiosa sus comentarios. Las invito a echarle un vistazo a la nueva traducción que acabo de subir 'Follow The Sun' y les recuerdo que el único pago que recibo por esto son sus palabras. Es lindo recibir follows y favoritos, pero mucho más cuando expresan qué les pareció la historia. Bien podría traducir como otras, cuando tienen tiempo, yo me he esforzado más por su apoyo. No decaigan por favor, que ya he visto que algunas de las regulares se han ausentado. Espero verlas de nuevo chicas :)**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Ely Cullen M, Cely Peralta, floriponcio, Brenda Cullenn, ValeWhitlockGrey, Jimena, myaenriquez02, somas, Adriu, Jane Bells, Melania, Let Cull, Antonia, Albaa, EmDreams Hunter, Pera l.t, Yoliki, LOQUIBELL, aliceforever85, paosierra, tulgarita, bbluelilas, Cary, Diablillo07, Dama Felina, Shikara65, Wawis Cullen, patymdn, Roxy Sanchez, freedom2604, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Sully YM, Gabriela Cullen, alo-star, Adrea Ojeda, DenniChavez, Hanna D.L, Noelia, Mafer, soledadcullen, thranbely green dankworth, Pam Malfoy Black, Tata XOXO, lauritacullenswan, bellaliz, Manligrez, lizdayanna, Jazmin Li, Bertlin, LeslieeMariia, AliciaGA, Ericastelo, Anastacia T. Crawford, y algunos anónimos.**_


	27. Cap 26: Accidentalmente a propósito

De nuevo les recuerdo que nada es mío, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y autora de la historia es **Payton79** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Mi compañera de armas está presente una vez más en esta traducción, gracias a mi querida Beta Erica Castelo por corregir todos mis horrores.**

* * *

 ********TBL********

 **Capítulo 26 – Accidentalmente a propósito**

 **EPOV**

Después de una estresante mañana en la unidad de cuidado intensivo neonatal, finalmente había encontrado una oportunidad para tomarme un receso para almorzar. Amaba mi nuevo trabajo y de hecho, ansiaba irme a trabajar todas las mañanas, lo que definitivamente era nuevo para mí. Tratar a niños siempre había sido especial y gratificante para mí como doctor, pero desde que me había convertido en padre, valoraba aún más el hecho de que estaba aprendiendo a mantener a los niños felices y saludables, o al menos reducir su sufrimiento al mínimo.

Christopher ya tenía ocho semanas de nacido, pero sentía como si hubiese sido solo ayer que vino al mundo. Al mismo tiempo, ya no podía imaginar mi vida sin él. Ahora, vivía para el corto tiempo que podía pasar con él por la noche antes de que tuviera que irse a la cama; esperaba impacientemente a que sus sonrisas alegraran mi día. Junto con el bebé habían llegado muchos cambios, por supuesto, Bella y yo ya no pasábamos solos mucho tiempo; ya fuera porque Christopher demandaba nuestra atención o uno de nuestros amigos llegaba a nuestra casa, esperando su turno para pasar tiempo con nuestro hijo.

El cambio más increíble para mí fue la repentina reaparición de mi madre en nuestra familia. De la nada, se presentó, y con dolorosa honestidad, suplicó que se le permitiera entrar de nuevo en nuestras vidas. No fui capaz de perdonar y olvidar así nada más; sin embargo, pude sentir lo mucho que lamentaba el pasado y lo sincera que era en sus deseos de redimirse. Estábamos lejos de tener la perfecta relación madre e hijo, pero estábamos progresando; lento pero constante. No estaba seguro de cómo se suponía que avanzaba en su separación de mi padre, además de haberse comprado un piso en la ciudad. Todavía no era oficial o del conocimiento público, pero confiaba en que procedería a solicitar el divorcio a su tiempo.

Después de su visita inicial a nuestra casa, había tenido una larga conversación con mi hermana. Descubrí que ella sabía algunas cosas sobre la separación de nuestros padres, pero que Esme le había pedido que no me dijera hasta que estuviera lista para hacerlo ella misma. Aunque, a cierto grado, me sentí traicionado por Alice, comprendí que era la vida de nuestra madre y ella tenía que decidir cuándo o cómo compartir su historia.

Después de esa primera tarde, Esme se había resuelto a ver a Christopher al menos dos veces a la semana. Ella y Bella se estaba llevando sorpresivamente bien, y ella y yo habíamos pasado varias horas hablando—seriamente o simplemente charlando de todo y nada. Encontré que disfrutaba de su compañía, igual que la disfrutaba Bella. Una noche, cuando me sentía particularmente frustrado, incluso le confesé que Bella y yo en realidad no estábamos en una relación. Estaba sorprendida y triste de saberlo, pero me dijo que fuera paciente y me aseguró que con el tiempo todo se resolvería.

Al dar la vuelta en la esquina hacia la cafetería del hospital, la vista frente a mí hizo que me parara en seco. Ahí, en una de las mesas del fondo, estaba el doctor Volturi y mi madre. Parecían estar en una seria conversación, sentados cerca, sus cabezas inclinadas hacia el otro.

No había tenido idea de lo bien que al parecer se conocían. Hasta el día que la encontré en mi sofá cargando a mi hijo, nunca la había escuchado mencionar el nombre de Aro. Creí haberlos visto en conversaciones cortas y educadas un par de veces en los eventos de caridad, pero además de eso, siempre fue mi padre el que hablaba de su colega; dejando muy claro su antipatía por él. Así que estaba aún más sorprendido de encontrar que era evidente que los dos se llevaban bien.

Sin saber si debería molestarlos o no, decidí comprarme un café y un sándwich. Justo cuando estaba por dirigirme hacia ellos, vi que mi madre miró su reloj, los dos se levantaron de sus asientos y se inclinaron hacia el otro para un abrazo. Un momento después, Esme dejó la cafetería por la puerta al otro extremo de la sala de donde yo estaba. Cuando mi mirada regresó a la mesa, encontré los ojos de Aro fijos en mí; su expresión ilegible desde lejos. Con un gesto, me dijo que me acercara y me sentara con él. Solo titubeé por un segundo antes de cruzar el lugar y tomar asiento en su mesa.

"Hola, Edward," el doctor Volturi me saludó mientras yo exhalaba con nerviosismo.

"Hola, Aro." Todavía creía, considerando que era mi jefe, que debería llamarlo por su título y su apellido, pero desde el día que empecé aquí, él insistió en que lo llamara 'Aro'.

Sonrió y me miró especulativamente. "¿Te importa si te acompaño en tu descanso?" Me preguntó tomando un sorbo de su taza.

"Por supuesto que no."

En los últimos meses, había pasado muchos descansos conmigo, y no me incomodaba su compañía en lo más mínimo. Cuando acepté su oferta de trabajo en Lurie, no sabía nada sobre él; lo que otros profesionales habían dicho, y lo poco que observé cuando se relacionaba con el mismo círculo de personas que mis padres. Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo para que una tentativa amistad comenzara a construirse entre nosotros. Muy a menudo, él era quien me mostraba o explicaba cosas en vez de ordenarle a uno de los doctores que lo hiciera. Siempre que nos encontrábamos en los pasillos, se las arreglaba para decirme unas cuantas palabras privadas, asegurándose de que estuviera bien más allá del trabajo. Se había convertido en algo así como un mentor para mí, y realmente disfrutaba de pasar tiempo con él. Hoy, sin embargo, había preguntas que moría por hacerle.

"No sabía que tú y mi madre eran cercanos," declaré, esperando algún tipo de explicación.

Giró la taza en su mano, al parecer deliberando qué decirme. "Edward, ¿qué tanto sabes de mí y tus padres?"

Me tomó un poco por sorpresa su pregunta, pero después de un momento de considerarlo, la respondí de todos modos.

"Sé que fuiste a la escuela de medicina con Carlisle y que tú, bueno, _no te llevabas muy bien con él_."

La fuerte risa de Aro me sorprendió y el brillo de resentimiento en sus ojos confirmó que no era una expresión de diversión. "Ese es el eufemismo del año," murmuró, luego controló su humor, poniéndose serio de nuevo. "Edward, tu madre y yo prácticamente crecimos juntos; ella es unos años más joven que yo. Nuestros padres eran amigos cercanos. Fuimos a las mismas escuelas, nos relacionábamos con los mismos grupos de personas… estoy seguro que comprendes lo que quiero decir. Ella era una chica muy hermosa, cariñosa y divertida." Sonrió con ironía, mirando a su taza medio vacía.

"Por años, estuve realmente prendado de ella, pero siempre fui muy tímido para invitarla a salir. Luego Carlisle apareció de la nada, la enamoró y se casó con ella apresuradamente—solo dando el tiempo suficiente para que la gente no pensara que era una boda forzada. Entonces estábamos en la escuela de medicina. No me agradó desde el principio pero lo odié rotundamente cuando fue obvio que la trataba muy mal. Luego, cuando quedó embarazada de ti, puede decirse que desapareció del radar público por más de un año, solo para regresar como una sombra de la mujer que conocía. Cuando traté de hablar con ella, me alejó como lo hizo con todos los demás que trataron de ayudarla." Aro se veía triste y afligido, como si estuviera reviviendo esos tiempos del pasado. Luego su expresión se relajó un poco cuando continuó relatando su historia.

"Hace dos semanas, me topé con Esme cuando dejaba la oficina de su terapeuta. De inmediato noté el cambio en ella. Fuimos a tomar un café y hablamos por horas. Ella derramó su corazón sobre cómo les falló a ti y a tu hermana, y lo infeliz que había sido todos esos años. Le aseguré que siempre sería su amigo y estaría allí si me necesitaba. Nos hemos encontrado para tomar café unas cuantas veces desde entonces. Espero que no te moleste."

¿Cómo podría molestarme? Tal parece que su historia comenzó mucho antes de que ella conociera a mi padre. Maldición, si Aro hubiera sacado la cabeza de su trasero a tiempo, tal vez ella no hubiese tenido que sufrir todos esos años con Carlisle.

"Me alegra que tenga un amigo," le respondí con honestidad. "Ya estamos trabajando en nuestra relación, pero es difícil después de todos esos años, ¿sabes? Ella es genial con el bebé, y a Bella parece agradarle, pero con todo lo que pasó, no puedo perdonar fácilmente y olvidar. Voy a necesitar tiempo."

"Ella lo sabe. Y está agradecida por cada paso que das para acercarte a ella otra vez."

Era extraño hablar de mi madre con mi jefe, aunque él era mucho más que eso para mí. La esposa de Aro había muerto de leucemia hace unos años, y no tuvieron hijos. Durante unas de nuestras charlas en el almuerzo, me confió que trataron desesperadamente por varios años para luego enterarse que él nunca podría procrear hijos. Lo destrozó el saber que no podía darle lo que quería, pero ella nunca lo hizo sentir mal por ello. Para alguien que amaba a los niños tanto como él, lo que era evidente cada vez que interactuaba con uno de nuestros pequeños pacientes, debió haber sido devastador no poder tener uno propio. Algunas veces, sentía que estaba tratando de llenar el vacío conmigo, actuando más como un padre para mí de lo que lo había hecho mi propio padre.

Saber que él y mi madre tenían una historia hizo que me preguntara qué tanto me faltaba aún por saber de mi madre. Al parecer Aro percibió mi inquietud y cambió de tema.

"Entonces, ¿cómo están Bella y Christopher?" Preguntó después de tomar un sorbo de café.

Los había conocido hace unas semanas cuando me recogieron después del trabajo para acompañarlos a una cita de revisión pediátrica. Los dos parecieron caerse bien al instante, y desde entonces, Aro me pregunta por ellos cada vez que hablamos en privado.

Desde hace unas noches, nuestro hijo había vuelto a despertar cada dos horas en lugar de cada cuatro como había hecho las semanas anteriores, lo que de verdad le estaba afectando a Bella. "Christopher está bien, pero Bella está un poco exhausta." Me ponía triste y me hacía sentir culpable no poder ayudarla, pero ya que él siempre estaba hambriento, y yo no podía darle pecho, no había nada que pudiera hacer.

"Es una mujer deslumbrante, tu Bella. Y por la forma en que la ves, no me sorprendería escuchar que pidas tiempo de vacaciones para irte pronto de luna de miel." Se rio entre dientes amenamente, sin saber lo errado que estaba con esa suposición.

Varias veces en los últimos meses había considerado confiarle a Aro nuestra situación y pedirle consejo. Estaba seguro que sería mucho más abierto para ayudarme con cualquier tipo de problema personal, pero todavía no había reunido el valor para hacerlo.

Volver a trabajar después del permiso de paternidad concedido gentilmente no había sido fácil. Me encantaba estar en casa con mi familia y ayudando a Bella con nuestro hijo, pero no podía negar la frustración que sentía cuando mis manos ansiaban tocarla pero no podían. Con el bebé, el que volviera a trabajar, y con mi madre entrando gradualmente una vez más a mi vida, no había habido mucho tiempo para lograr algún progreso con nuestra relación. Sentía como si nos estuviéramos estancando en la zona amistosa—pasando el punto de no retorno.

Estaba por encontrar una forma despreocupada de decirle a Aro que no me casaría muy pronto cuando Emmett irrumpió de pronto en la cafetería y se detuvo justo en nuestra mesa.

"Edward, me alegro tanto de encontrarte. Hombre, necesito hablar contigo."

Aro tenía una sonrisa divertida en su rostro al ver a mi evidentemente agitado amigo. "Hola, doctor McCarty," lo saludó con un falso tono acusador.

Los ojos de Emmett se dispararon hacia Aro como si acabara de notar su presencia. "Hola, doctor Volturi. Lamento interrumpir, pero Edward está en su descanso, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, lo está," respondió Aro, sonriendo amablemente, luego se volvió hacia mí. "Edward, te veré más tarde." Levantándose de su silla, se centró en Emmett. "Doctor McCarty, es todo suyo."

Tan pronto como se fue mi jefe, mi amigo se dejó caer en una de las sillas vacías y en seguida enterró la cabeza en sus manos.

"Emmett, ¿te importaría decirme qué está pasando?" No estaba seguro si estaba entretenido o molesto con su extraño comportamiento.

Bajó sus manos lo suficiente para descubrir sus ojos, y noté que estaban enrojecidos. Los cerró con fuerza una vez más, suspirando para sí mismo. Luego me dio una mirada atónita.

"Ed, hombre, hice algo realmente, pero realmente estúpido."

 ********TBL********

 **BPOV**

Había acostado a Christopher para su siesta, con cuidado de cerrar la puerta de su cuarto detrás de mí, cuando se escuchó un fuerte golpeteo en la puerta principal. Teniendo en cuenta que no era capaz de teletransportarme, me tomó unos segundos alcanzar el pomo para abrir, pero antes de que tuviera la oportunidad, la voz de Rosalie atravesó la puerta cerrada.

"Bella Swan, abre la maldita puerta. Sé que estás ahí. Tienes un hijo así que estás prácticamente encadenada a la casa."

Me sorprendió escucharla rugir desde el pasillo, en medio de un miércoles, cuando por lo general estaría trabajando. Caminé rápidamente los pasos que quedaban para abrir la puerta e impedir que derrumbara la casa con sus gritos. Parecía tener el perfecto estado de ánimo para hacerlo.

"Rose, qué—" Empecé a decir pero me quedé en silencio cuando noté la mirada feroz en los ojos de mi mejor amiga cuando pasó furiosa a mi lado entrando en la sala.

"Voy a matar a ese cabrón." Estaba furiosa, sus manos cerradas en puños a sus costados.

Antes de que le respondiera, cerré la puerta al pasillo. "¿De quién estás hablando?" Desde luego, estaba muy segura que estaba furiosa con Emmett por algo, pero no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando.

En vez de responderme, empezó a rebuscar en su bolso, luego me arrojó algo, que solo atrapé de casualidad. Bajando la vista a mis manos, casi dejé caer lo que estaba sosteniendo cuando me di cuenta que era una prueba de embarazo casera con un enorme signo de más en ella.

"¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Rose! Cómo… Cuándo… pensé que tomabas la píldora," dije con voz ahogada, en _shock_.

"Como tú lo estabas," dijo con brusquedad. Sentí que me sonrojaba, consciente de que, yo mejor que nadie debería saber lo seguras y efectivas que eran. No pude pensar mucho en ello antes de que Rose continuara rápidamente. "Sin embargo, a diferencia de ti, incluso usamos condones además de eso. Maldita sea, ganar la lotería es más probable que esto."

Pasé saliva, recordando el día que me enteré que estaba embarazada de Christopher. "¿Es de Emmett?" Pregunté dudosa. Considerando que estaba muy reservada sobre lo que hacían y no hacían, tenía que asegurarme.

"¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Una puta? ¡Por supuesto que es de Emmett! Ese maldito súper esperma suyo." Murmuró la última parte casi de forma ininteligible.

Mi mente daba vueltas. Quería ser tan buena amiga como ella lo había sido conmigo, pero esta situación era totalmente diferente a la mía.

"¿Él lo sabe?" De verdad temía por la vida de Emmett, o al menos sus testículos, viendo la furia en los ojos de mi amiga.

Rose bufó, claramente irritada, luego se dejó caer en mi sofá.

"Después de que estas últimas tres mañanas vomitara las entrañas, hice esa prueba hoy. Cuando salió positiva, le envié una foto. ¿Y adivina qué? Hasta ahora ni una sola palabra de él. ¡Y han pasado cuatro horas!"

Por primera vez desde que entró furiosa, su actitud molesta vaciló, y se dejó ver un indicio de preocupación.

"¿Podría estar en el trabajo?" Ofrecí como un intento de explicación.

Solo me fulminó con la mirada y entonces replicó con un tono brusco. "Su turno terminó a las seis de la mañana."

"Entonces tal vez esté dormido." Recordé que Edward se moría por varias horas después de un turno de noche.

Sus ojos empezaron a taladrar los míos. "Puedo ver que leyó el mensaje. El maldito cobarde probablemente huyó del país o algo así."

No pude contener el ceño fruncido que se extendió por mi rostro. Edward había mostrado una reacción totalmente opuesta, aunque estoy segura que resultó ser aún más sorprendente para él. Después de todo, solo habíamos pasado una noche juntos, mientras que Rose y Emmett probablemente follaron como conejos. Pero aun así, cuando recordé la noche que nos reunimos en lugar italiano y Emmett me interrogó sobre anticonceptivos, era claro que él no reaccionaría favorablemente al convertirse en papá en el futuro cercano. Solo podía esperar que pronto entrara en razón.

"Tal vez llamó a Edward. Estoy segura que no te dejaría así nada más." Realmente lo estaba. Varias veces lo había visto mirarla con ojos de borrego enamorado cuando pensaba que nadie lo estaba observando.

Soltó un resoplido, sacudiendo su cabeza. Sabía que necesitaba desesperadamente una bebida, pero a menos que estuviera segura que no iba a tener el bebé, alcohol no era una opción. Así que, en vez de servirle un vaso de Jack, me senté junto a ella y coloqué mi mano en las suyas que se retorcían con nerviosismo.

"¿Tienes tiempo para pensar en qué es lo que vas a hacer?" Le pregunté con cautela, con temor de enfurecerla de nuevo.

La vi tomar una respiración profunda, luego exhaló poco a poco. "Bella, no estoy segura que pueda hacer esto."

Cuando abrí mi boca para contradecirla, me interrumpió con voz baja. "No soy como tú. Siempre supiste que algún día querrías una familia. Y Edward es el papá perfecto. Para ti, todo sucedió en el orden conveniente. Pero yo… nunca quise hijos—hasta recientemente. Y ni siquiera estoy segura si voy a estar sola en esto."

El dolor en la voz de Rose era evidente, y sentí lástima por ella. "Cariño, no estarás sola. No puedo prometerte nada sobre Emmett, naturalmente, pero puedo asegurarte que estaremos ahí para ti." La escuché sorberse la nariz y la vi limpiarse una lágrima.

Inconscientemente, empecé a morder mi labio antes de atreverme a preguntar por lo que era evidente desde hace meses. "Rose, ¿qué está pasando contigo y Emmett?"

Bufó con sarcasmo, luego respondió mi pregunta. "Follamos."

"¿Solo eso?" Inquirí, con incredulidad.

"Bueno, peleamos, luego nosotros… um… nos reconciliamos." Una pequeña sonrisa hizo que las comisuras de su boca se curvearan hacia arriba.

Seguía confundida. "Y después de eso, ¿se van a casa?"

Rose se encogió de hombros. "Prácticamente, sí." Jugueteó con el dobladillo de su blusa por un rato hasta que habló otra vez. "Algunas veces vemos la televisión. Y él me invita a salir una vez o dos, pero lo rechazo."

"Por el nombre de Dios, ¿por qué haces eso?" Las palabras salieron un poco más duras de lo que pretendía, pero estaba atónita.

Mi mejor amiga me miró, sus ojos angustiados y su expresión destrozada.

"Él es un mujeriego, Bella. Sé que yo tengo algunas horas de vuelo, pero eso no es nada en comparación a su historial. No puede estar con solo una mujer por cualquier cantidad de tiempo."

"Pero ha estado solo contigo desde el Día de Acción Gracias," repliqué.

Asintió, al parecer también consciente de esa pieza de información. "Yo también," murmuró.

Mis cejas se fruncieron porque no comprendía el problema. "No lo entiendo, Rose." Tomé una de sus manos en las mías, tratando de darle algo de fortaleza. "¿Te agrada?"

Asintió casi de forma imperceptible.

"Y estoy segura que tú también le agradas. Ustedes dos tiene que hablar."

El silencio se cernió a nuestro alrededor por un rato hasta que sonó el monitor, indicando que Christopher estaba despierto. Dejé a Rose por un momento, dándole la oportunidad de aclarar su mente mientras cargaba a mi hijo de su cuna. Cuando regresamos, me senté a un lado de Rose otra vez, y su mirada se vio atraída al instante por el bebé en mis brazos mientras me preparaba para alimentarlo.

"¿Alguna vez te has arrepentido de tenerlo?" Preguntó en voz baja; solo los sonidos de Christopher succionando llenaban el aire.

No necesité pensarlo ni un segundo. "¡Nunca! No voy a mentirte y decirte que no es difícil en ocasiones; los pies hinchados, los dolores de parto, luego despertar a todas horas durante la noche. Pero definitivamente vale la pena."

Una vez más, ninguna de las dos habló por un rato hasta que los ojos de Rose se clavaron en los míos, su rostro y voz totalmente serios. "Quiero tener el bebé."

Dejando a mi hijo en uno de mis brazos, me acerqué con el otro y atraje a Rose en un abrazo, provocando que Christopher empezara a refunfuñar porque lo estábamos aplastando y molestando durante su comida.

"Oh, Rose. Estoy segura que no te arrepentirás, y Emmett entrará en razón."

"Ya lo veremos," respondió al acomodarme en mi asiento para dejar que mi hijo terminara de comer.

No dudaba que con el tiempo Emmett se encargaría. Solo podía tener la esperanza—por el bien de ambos—que sucediera más temprano que tarde.

 ********TBL********

 **EPOV**

"¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?" Pregunté. La posición defensiva de Emmett hizo que temiera la respuesta.

Sus ojos, que habían estado fijos en la mesa, se elevaron lentamente para encontrar los míos; su expresión cargada de culpa. "Agujereéloscondones." Su voz apenas si fue audible.

"¿Hiciste qué?" Chillé, mi mandíbula casi llegó a la mesa.

La culpa en su rostro se convirtió en vergüenza. "Maldita sea, hombre. La amo. Quiero que salga conmigo, pero siempre me rechaza. Creo que le agrado también, pero no está dispuesta a comprometerse—probablemente tenga dudas por mi… pasado." Se encogió de hombros. "Entonces le dio amigdalitis hace unas semanas y tuvo que tomar antibióticos. Vi mi oportunidad y, bueno, tomé una aguja y le hice agujeros a los condones. Lo sé, es jodido, pero pensé que ella ya no podría alejarme si íbamos a tener un bebé."

Pasó la mano por su cabello, al mismo tiempo que yo tiraba del mío, abrumado por su estupidez.

"Ed, hombre, Triple C está todo lindo y esa mierda. Y verla cargándolo me hace sentir cosas. Pensé que finalmente podríamos tener una relación si nos viéramos forzados a actuar de acuerdo."

Bufé luego refunfuñé, "Porque eso está funcionando muy bien para mí."

"Lo siento, hermano," Emmett dijo con una sonrisa triste.

Aunque estaba muy consciente que era demasiado tarde, y que no tenía sentido llorar por algo que no tenía remedio, todavía sentía que tenía que hacerle ver las consecuencias de su tontedad.

"Em, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que significa tener un bebé? Rosalie va a vomitar por meses, luego vienen los cambios de humor que te dejarán aturdido. El parto es el infierno cuando tienes que ver sufrir a la mujer que amas."

"Rosie va a recibir la epidural y una cesárea," me interrumpió en seguida.

Resoplé involuntariamente. Así que ahora era _Rosie_. "Esa es solo una parte. ¿Qué pasa con las alimentaciones nocturnas? ¿Las enfermedades? ¿Quién se va a quedar con el niño o vas a tener una niñera? Luego después, las escuelas, la universidad. ¡Em, esto es un compromiso de por vida!"

"Entonces, ¿cómo vas a hacerlo _tú_?" Replicó un poco desafiante.

"Emmett, ese no es el punto. Bella y yo tuvimos un accidente. No tuvimos opción, mientras que _tú_ estás jugando con el destino. Solo queda esperar a que todo salga bien y en realidad nada haya pasado."

Vi que el color se fue de su rostro mientras sacaba el teléfono de su bolsillo, desbloqueaba la pantalla y lo deslizaba a través de la mesa hacía mí.

 _¡Maldita sea! ¡En verdad lo hizo!_ Su pantalla mostraba una foto de una prueba de embarazo casera positiva.

"¿Has hablado con Rose?" Le regresé el teléfono.

Sacudió su cabeza; sin que sus ojos encontraran los míos.

"Oh, Em, no solo eres estúpido sino también un maldito cobarde. No puedes embarazarla a sabiendas luego dejarla esperando. Tienes que hablar con ella." Mi voz sonó enérgica porque en realidad estaba jodidamente molesto con mi amigo, el tonto.

"Tengo miedo de su reacción. Me da mucho miedo cuando está enojada." Sonaba como un niño aterrorizado en vez de un hombre que por su cuenta decidió alterar dos vidas para siempre.

Eso hizo que me enojara más, pero de alguna forma, podía entender su temor de hablar con Rosalie. Después de todo, ella no era la mujer más racional allá afuera.

"Em, ustedes necesitan hablar. Evalúa su reacción, y creo que deberías considerar no decirle sobre tu parte en el drama, al menos aún no. Eso definitivamente arruinaría tu oportunidad." Fruncí mis cejas, considerando el desastre que había hecho.

"¿Me acompañarías?" Me suplicó esperanzado.

Sentí que habíamos vuelto al instituto, y tuviera miedo de que la chica que le gustaba no quisiera ir al baile con él. Pero si eso era lo que se necesitaba para lograr que hablara con ella, lo haría.

 ********TBL********

Me sorprendió encontrar a Emmett todavía esperándome en la cafetería del hospital cuando mi turno terminó a las cuatro de la tarde. Antes de que siquiera saliera de los vestidores, le había hecho una corta llamada a Bella donde averigüé que Rosalie estaba en nuestra casa, vigilando a Bella y a Christopher como un halcón. Le dije que la mantuviera ahí hasta que llegáramos Em y yo, y ellos dos pudieran intentar hablar.

El nerviosismo salía a oleadas de Emmett cuando dejamos el ascensor y dimos los últimos pasos hacia la puerta del departamento. Ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de girar mi llave en el cerrojo cuando la puerta se abrió desde adentro.

"Hola, Emmett," Bella lo saludó con una falsa alegría, luego me miró. "Edward, necesito tu ayuda con el bebé."

Sin decir otra palabra, me arrastró al cuarto del bebé, cerrando la puerta detrás de nosotros.

"¿Para qué necesitas mi ayuda con un bebé dormido?" Fruncí el ceño en confusión, cuando vi a mi hijo durmiendo en su cuna.

"Tienes que darle a los dos allá afuera la oportunidad de hablar en privado. Necesitan un territorio neutral pero deberían hacerlo sin nosotros."

Para dejar que Christopher siguiera con su siesta en paz, nos fuimos al cuarto de Bella, dejando entre abierta la puerta de conexión, luego nos sentamos en su cama, considerando que era el único asiento en la habitación. En un silencio cómodo, los dos subimos a la cama hasta que nuestras espaldas descansaran contra la cabecera.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, Bella respiró hondo, luego inició la conversación. "Entonces, Emmett corrió contigo."

"Y Rose contigo," respondí.

"Sí, cuando Em fue demasiado cobarde como para reaccionar a su revelación." La voz de Bella sonó un poco triste pero más que nada decepcionada.

"Se siente culpable." No estaba seguro cuánto de la verdad debería decirle, pero por otro lado, no quería ocultarle nada.

Bella soltó un resoplido. "Eso es estúpido. Tú y yo sabemos que la mejor protección no es 100% segura."

"Mucho menos cuando un idiota la altera," murmuré casi bajo mi aliento.

"¡¿Qué?!" La confusión y conmoción de Bella eran audibles. Luego preguntó un poco más bajo. "¿A qué te refieres?"

Tomé una respiración profunda, luego solté—lo que probablemente era—el más oscuro secreto de Emmett. "¿Recuerdas cuando Rose se enfermó hace algunas semanas? Que tuvo que tomar antibióticos." Bella asintió, así que continué. "Ya que ella siempre lo está alejando, al confundido cerebro de Emmett se le ocurrió el plan de que, si tenían un bebé, entonces ella ya no podría hacerlo. Así que se aseguró de que los condones que usaran no fueran… efectivos. El resto fue pura casualidad."

Al parecer, Bella estaba demasiado impactada para decir algo, y yo tenía miedo de mirarla y ver su furia hacia mi amigo. Para lo que no estaba preparado fueron las risitas que se le escaparon de repente. Aunque no estaba seguro de que la situación fuera graciosa, no pude evitar unirme a ella.

"Tiene razón. Ahora definitivamente no puede correr. Tal vez es lo mejor," dijo entre risitas.

Unos minutos más tarde, después que nos tranquilizamos otra vez, la voz baja de Bella interrumpió el silencio.

"¿Te arrepientes de tener a Christopher?"

Pensé que había escuchado mal. ¿Cómo podía preguntar eso? ¿No sabía lo feliz que estaba con mi vida como era ahora? Bueno, obviamente no.

Miraba fijamente a su regazo, de modo que coloqué un dedo bajo su barbilla para hacer que me mirara. "Bella, no me arrepiento de nada de lo que ha pasado este último año, mucho menos el tener a nuestro maravilloso hijo. Ni siquiera sabía lo que faltaba en mi vida hasta que tú y él se volvieron parte de ella." La tentación de inclinarme y besarla era casi abrumadora cuando sus expresivos ojos marrones miraron a los míos. Pero antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de sucumbir a mi deseo, ella desvió la mirada de mí con timidez y luego carraspeó.

"Entonces, esperemos que sea igual para ellos." Con su cabeza hizo un gesto hacia la puerta bloqueándonos de la sala, rompiendo efectivamente el hechizo.

Nos quedamos ahí, uno a lado del otro, tratando de darle a nuestros amigos el espacio que necesitaban para resolver sus problemas, y a medida que el tiempo pasaba sin ninguna indicación de que los dos se fueran, la cabeza de Bella terminó finalmente en mi hombro mientras su respiración cambiaba a la del inconfundible patrón de sueño. Con cuidado, nos bajé de modo que nos quedamos acostados juntos encima de la cama, mi brazo rodeándola y su cabeza en mi pecho. Justo cuando reflexionaba que, si no podía besarla, entonces al menos podía aprovechar el tiempo que me daba para abrazarla, sentí que mis párpados se cerraban y también sucumbí al sueño.

 ********TBL********

* * *

 _ **¿Quién se imaginó que se le ocurriría algo así a Emmett? El mujeriego encontró la horma de su zapato y lo domaron jajajaja. Ahora habrá que ver la reacción de Rose, ¿será que lo mate? Y antes de que me digan. "¿Para cuándo va a reaccionar Bella?", les diré que no querrán perderse el siguiente capítulo ;) Por lo pronto, ¿qué les pareció este? ¿Creen que surja algo entre Esme y Aro? Esme se merece ser feliz después de vivir tantos años bajo el yugo de ese horrible hombre. Espero ansiosa sus comentarios.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Ely Cullen M, coki cullen, Heydi, Paola Lightwood, Cely Peralta, JeiRaawr, La Sirenita del espacio, ValeWhitlockGrey, Pera l.t, Jimena, beaele, Jane Bells, AliciaGA, Brenda Cullenn, Manligrez, Cristal82, glow0718, Hanna D.L, Antonia, paosierra, BereB, tulgarita, Andy, ginnicullenswan, Shikara65, Gabriela Cullen, Wawis Cullen, thranbely green dankworth, dushakis, freedom2604, Pam Malfoy Black, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, lizdayanna, rosy canul, somas, Daniela Arango, Adriu, Aliceforever85, Anastacia T. Crawford, Fran Cullen-Swan-Hale, Techu, Tata XOXO, cary, soledadcullen, blankitapia, yashira8229, Ericastelo, Marie Sellory, missy, Sei, lagie, Let Cull, DenniChavez, Sully YM, myaenriquez02, injoa, LOQUIBELL, Vanina Cantamutto, Yoliki, bellaliz, Roxy Sanchez, patymdn, blueorchid02, Andrea Ojeda, Mafer, bbluelilas y algunos anónimos. Gracias por su apoyo :)**_

 _ **PD. Las invito a leer mi nueva traducción Follow The Sun que ya tiene cuatro capítulos, publico dos veces a la semana. La pueden encontrar en mi perfil, así como el link para mi grupo en Facebook en caso de que quieran más información de mis traducciones en progreso y las futuras.**_


	28. Cap 27: Fiebre

De nuevo les recuerdo que nada es mío, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y autora de la historia es **Payton79** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Mi compañera de armas está presente una vez más en esta traducción, gracias a mi querida Beta Erica Castelo por corregir todos mis horrores.**

* * *

 ********TBL********

 **Capítulo 27 – Fiebre**

 **BPOV**

Cuando desperté otra vez, Emmett y Rosalie se habían ido—sin ser vistos o escuchar de ellos desde que los habíamos dejado solos para hablar. Tratamos de llamarlos varias veces, queriendo saber cómo había terminado la conversación, pero ninguno de ellos había respondido. Supusimos que o se habían matado entre ellos o decidieron que necesitaban pasar tiempo a solas; ya sea juntos o separados—quién sabe.

Tres días después, temprano por la noche, reaparecieron repentinamente en nuestra puerta, y mis ojos casi se salieron cuando noté la roca en la mano izquierda de mi amiga. Ella se veía un poco avergonzada, mientras que Emmett nos daba una radiante sonrisa cuando nos dijo que viajaron a Las Vegas y se casaron. Era algo totalmente fuera de carácter para ambos, pero se veían felices y eso era lo que importaba para nosotros. A la luz de esos nuevos acontecimientos, decidí guardarme la parte de Emmett en el embarazo "accidental". No era yo quien tenía que decírselo a Rose, de todos modos. Con suerte, reducirían un poco las peleas y se concentrarían más en sus similitudes en lugar de sus diferencias.

Seguían peleando como perros y gatos la mayoría del tiempo, pero al menos se besaban y reconciliaban rápidamente. Su hijo solo tendría que aprender a vivir con dos padres tan apasionados como lo eran ellos.

 ********TBL********

El tiempo continuó pasando con días ocupados cuidando de nuestro hijo y el trabajo de Edward, y antes de que me diera cuenta, nos encontramos a dos días de la boda de Alice y Jasper. Christopher tenía dos meses y medio, y en solo dos semanas, tendría que volver a trabajar.

Habíamos encontrado una niñera genial para él durante el día incluso antes de que naciera, y tuvimos suerte de que viviera relativamente cerca. La primera vez que hablamos con Siobhan, todo pareció perfecto. Tenía dos hijos más grandes y todos los días cuidaba de dos niños pequeños. Era muy agradable, y tenía un buen presentimiento sobre dejar a Christopher con ella. Sin embargo, entre más me acercaba a los tres meses señalados, más ansiosa e infeliz me sentía por dejarlo solo en absoluto. Edward había percibido mi inquietud, y una vez más, se ofreció varias veces a pagar un año completo de permiso de maternidad para mí. Aunque me hubiese encantado quedarme en casa con nuestro hijo, me parecía incorrecto hacer que Edward pagara por ello. Incluso Esme me dijo que aceptara su sugerencia, pero mi orgullo no me lo permitía.

"¿Estás segura que estarás bien si mí esta noche?" Edward preguntó, impidiendo que repitiera la misma línea de pensamientos una y otra vez.

Christopher había estado inquieto y malhumorado todo el día desde que regresamos de nuestra cita con el médico donde recibió sus vacunas. Lloró mucho y no bebía apropiadamente, solo para llorar más un poco después. Edward lo había examinado temprano pero no pudo encontrar en seguida nada malo con nuestro hijo, por lo que decidí que no le impediría ir a la fiesta de soltero de Jasper esta noche.

"Está bien. Probablemente se siente un poco mal porque recibió sus vacunas. No hay necesidad de preocuparse," le aseguré.

Edward no parecía convencido pero cedió de todos modos. "Está bien. Mientras no le dé fiebre todo debería estar bien. Si le da, tienes que darle uno de los supositorios de Tylenol que te dio la doctora Burke. Si algo más pasa, me llamarás, ¿verdad?"

"Entendido, doctor Cullen," le respondí, sacudiendo mi cabeza divertida. "Ahora, vete. Eres el padrino, eres tú quién tiene que poner en marcha el espectáculo. Que la pases bien."

Después de darme un besito en la mejilla y echarle un último vistazo a Christopher, Edward salió por la puerta.

"Ahora que se fue papi, finalmente podemos divertirnos, ¿verdad?" Le dije con cariño, haciéndole costillas en los costados a mi hijo, pero solo recibí un murmullo gruñón en respuesta.

Esta iba a ser una larga noche.

 ********TBL********

Tres horas después de que pusiera inicialmente a Christopher en la cama, parecía que al fin se había dormido. Se había alternado entre lloriquear y llorar a grito abierto desde que Edward se fue; bebiendo solo pequeños sorbos aquí y allá. Ahora, en los últimos treinta minutos, se había calmado, y me dejé caer en el sofá para disfrutar de unos cuantos minutos de paz hasta me fuera también a dormir. Pasé los canales hasta que encontré unas repeticiones de _How I Met Your Mother_. Ideal para un poco de relajación sin sentido.

Debí haberme quedado dormida, porque mi corazón empezó a acelerarse, y estaba totalmente desorientada, cuando un grito aterrador se escuchó por el monitor de bebés. No era nada parecido a los gritos que usualmente venían de mi hijo, por lo que al instante estaba completamente despierta y entré corriendo a mi habitación donde había dejado a Christopher durmiendo.

En cuanto llegué a su cuna noté que el rostro del bebé estaba de un rojo oscuro, los cabellos de su cabeza pegados a su piel por la humedad. Cuando extendí mi mano para tocarlo y tranquilizarlo, me sorprendió encontrarlo casi ardiendo por la fiebre. Por un momento, no sabía si debía tratar de tranquilizarlo primero o aplicarle de inmediato el supositorio que me había dado nuestro pediatra cuando, de pronto, el llanto se detuvo, y en vez de eso todo su cuerpecito comenzó a sacudirse violentamente.

Sus ojos rodaron dentro de su cabeza y sus extremidades se convulsionaron con fuerza mientras escapaban gruñidos de su garganta. Sentí que el corazón se me salía por la garganta, y lágrimas de horror corrían por mis mejillas ya que me moría de miedo por mi hijo. Sabía que debía hacer algo, ¿pero qué? Mi bebé se retorcía en su cama mientras yo estaba completamente inútil, clavada en el suelo, mis ojos fijos en la estremecedora vista frente a mí.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado ahí observando, aterrorizada, antes de notar el teléfono en mi bolsillo y con dedos temblorosos marcar el 911.

"Novecientos once. ¿Cuál es su emergencia?" Una cálida pero formal voz femenina se escuchó por el receptor.

Tuve que ahogar las lágrimas para pronunciar siquiera una palabra. "Mi bebé está convulsionando," sollocé en el altavoz.

"¿Qué edad tiene su bebé, señorita?" La mujer preguntó.

Sollocé una vez. "Tiene solo diez semanas."

"¿Dónde está? ¿Me puede dar por favor su nombre y dónde encontrarla?"

Le recité mi nombre y nuestra dirección, interrumpida por varios hipidos.

"Le estoy enviando una ambulancia en este momento." La escuché hablar con alguien más, luego volvió conmigo. "Señorita Swan, ¿el bebé se sigue convulsionando?"

Mis ojos estaban pegados a la cuna, fijos en la horripilante escena, de modo que al instante supe la respuesta. "Sí, todavía lo está."

"¿Tiene fiebre?"

Me sorbí la nariz. "Está muy caliente al tocarlo."

"Muy bien, ¿está acostado en una cuna o en alguna parte dónde pueda caerse?"

"Está en la cuna."

"Eso es bueno. ¿Está vomitando o babeando mucho?"

"No, solo tiene espasmos." Yo seguía llorando incontrolablemente.

"Cálmese, cariño," la operadora dijo con voz tranquilizadora. "No hay mucho que pueda hacer. Va a detenerse en unos minutos y los paramédicos estarán con usted en cualquier momento. ¿Hay alguien ahí con usted?" Preguntó. Noté que hablar con ella hacía que me relajara un poco.

"No, solo estamos Christopher y yo."

"Sé que esto es aterrador, señorita Swan, pero estoy segura que su hijo está bien. Ahora, ¿ya puede escuchar las sirenas? La ambulancia debe estar justo frente a su edificio."

No escuché nada, considerando que todas nuestras ventanas estaban hacia el lado contrario de la calle, pero lo que escuché en vez de eso fue el sonido más dulce en el que podía pensar: el llanto de mi hijo.

"Las convulsiones se detuvieron," susurré con alivio, una nueva ronda de lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos.

"Eso es genial. Ya puede cargarlo. Luego debe ir a abrirle la puerta a los paramédicos. Lo hizo muy bien, cariño."

Me despedí brevemente y agradecí a la mujer que me acompañó al teléfono durante los minutos más aterradores de mi vida. Tomando una respiración profunda y relajante, levanté a Christopher de su cuna y puse su cabeza contra mi hombro, murmurándole suavemente al oído. Luego me encaminé hacia la puerta principal, dejando entrar a dos paramédicos a la sala.

"Buenas noches, señorita Swan. ¿Se detuvieron las convulsiones?" El mayor de los dos hombres preguntó mientras estiraba su mano para tocar la frente del bebé.

"Sí, hace un momento," le dije al tratar de conseguir que mi hijo dejara de llorar.

"Señorita Swan, nos gustaría llevarla a usted y al bebé al hospital para que lo examinen, ¿de acuerdo?"

Solo asentí, agarré la pañalera y mi bolso, y seguí a los dos paramédicos hacia el ascensor y dentro de la ambulancia.

 ********TBL********

Todo a mi alrededor ocurrió como si fuera una película en una pantalla, como si estuviera teniendo una experiencia extracorporal. Cuando salí de la ambulancia, noté vagamente que el hospital donde nos habían traído era el Hospital de Niños Lurie, y en alguna parte de mi mente, sabía que era el lugar de trabajo de Edward. Estaba demasiado centrada en Christopher, que seguía llorando, y muy preocupada por él para pensar en las ramificaciones de ese descubrimiento.

Al entrar a urgencias, nos dirigieron a una pequeña sala donde un doctor joven, aproximadamente de mi edad, nos encontró unos minutos después.

"Buenas noches. Soy el doctor Méndez. ¿Y quién es este pequeñito?"

Al parecer lo habían despertado de su sueño. Me dio una sonrisa amigable y reconfortante antes de bajar la vista al historial médico en sus manos, donde probablemente estaba leyendo las formas que había tenido que llenar—o más bien dictar a uno de los paramédicos—durante nuestro viaje en la ambulancia.

"Tal parece que el pequeño Christopher sufrió de lo que llamamos convulsión febril. Es relativamente común entre los niños pequeños, aunque tengo que admitir que es bastante raro en infantes de menos de seis meses. ¿Ha estado enfermo?" El doctor Méndez preguntó con voz calmada.

Me había tranquilizado un poco, aunque de vez en cuando, una lágrima caía por mi rostro.

"No, no lo estaba. Hoy más temprano recibió su primera serie de vacunas, o más bien ayer, pero, aunque estaba un poco malhumorado e inquieto, estaba bien cuando lo puse en su cama." Estaba meciendo a mi hijo incesantemente en mis brazos, tratando de hacer que dejara de llorar.

"Algunas veces la temperatura se eleva muy rápidamente. Y si estaba dormido, usted no tiene razón para despertarlo y tomársela." Sus palabras tenían el propósito de calmar mi consciencia culpable pero no me hicieron sentir mejor. "Las convulsiones febriles parecen muy aterradoras pero por lo general no lastiman al niño. Se detienen por sí solas y no dejan ningún daño. Sin embargo, me gustaría hacer un EEG **(1)** y unos análisis de sangre, solo para estar seguros. ¿Lo está amamantando, señorita Swan? Me preguntó, mientras guardaba el lapicero que había usado para escribir en el historial.

"Sí, así es," le respondí, mi atención de vuelta en mi hijo.

"Muy bien, entonces, tal vez debería alimentarlo ahora, para que esté calmado, y cuando termine, la enfermera le mostrará a dónde ir para el EEG."

 ********TBL********

Después de que se hicieron las pruebas, Christopher finalmente se quedó dormido en mis brazos. Su temperatura casi había vuelto a la normalidad después que los paramédicos le administraron Tylenol, y me calmé considerablemente ahora que el peligro inmediato parecía haberse evitado. Eran algo así como las dos de la mañana, y estaba teniendo problemas para permanecer despierta al esperar que volviera el doctor Méndez y nos dijera el resultado de los análisis de sangre y el EEG.

Ya casi me quedaba dormida cuando escuché que alguien me llamaba desde afuera de la sala. Luego la puerta se abrió de golpe, y Edward estuvo a mi lado en un instante, atrayéndome a su pecho.

"Becky, cariño, ¿estás bien?" Besó la parte superior de mi cabeza y me abrazó con fuerza.

Las lágrimas que había resistido las últimas horas regresaron con toda su fuerza al aferrarme a su camisa. Convencida de que mi voz me traicionaría, solo asentí. Edward acarició mi espalda al permitir que llorara por algunos minutos. Cuando estaba más calmada nuevamente, algo se me ocurrió.

"¿Cómo supiste que estábamos aquí?" Pregunté sorprendida. Con todo ocurriendo tan rápido, había estado demasiado preocupada para pensar en informarle lo que estaba pasando.

Me soltó para que pudiera mirarlo. "Carmen me llamó. Reconoció el nombre en las formas."

"¿Carmen?" Inquirí, sin saber de quién estaba hablando ya que hasta ahora teníamos un médico varón.

"Es una de las residentes en el turno de noche," explicó cuando la puerta se abrió y el doctor Méndez entró.

"Hola, Eleazar," Edward saludó a su compañero de trabajo, quién le sonrió al tomar asiento frente a nosotros.

"Hola, Edward. Me alegra que Carmen haya podido comunicarse contigo. Tu novia estaba fuera sí por la preocupación, lo que es normal bajo las circunstancias."

Edward tomó mi mano en la suya mientras el doctor Méndez estudiaba el expediente de Christopher.

"Muy bien, tal parece que no hay daño por las convulsiones. El EEG es normal y los análisis de sangre volvieron sin resultado negativo. Así que no hay infección. Al parecer, a nuestro pequeño hombrecito no le cayeron bien sus vacunas y reaccionó con fiebre, lo que llevó a las convulsiones. Su temperatura bajó, y no hay nada que podamos o necesitemos hacer por el momento. Edward también es casi un especialista, de modo que ya pueden llevárselo a casa. En cuanto al futuro, convulsionarse una vez por lo general no significa nada, pero la próxima vez que se enferme o lo vacunen deberían monitorear su temperatura de cerca y darle un antipirético si pasa los 38.06 °C. Para estar seguros, les daré algo para administrarle si se convulsiona de nuevo, lo que es muy improbable."

Todos estrechamos nuestras manos y el doctor Méndez, que ahora insistía que lo llamara Eleazar, dijo que tenía deseos de compartir conmigo de nuevo en circunstancias más placenteras.

 ********TBL********

En el corto pero silencioso viaje en taxi a casa, Edward sujetó mi mano. Aunque no había dicho una sola palabra en acusación, me sentía como la peor madre del mundo por no notar antes lo enfermo que estaba realmente mi hijo. Encima de eso, mi prioridad después de asegurarme que Christopher estuviera bien debió haber sido llamar a Edward para informarle, pero también en eso había fallado.

No hablamos en el ascensor o al entrar a nuestro piso y al cuarto del bebé donde Edward puso a un durmiente Christopher en la cuna. Ya eran casi las tres de la mañana, y debido al estrés y las medicinas, probablemente dormiría un buen rato.

En lugar de irnos a nuestras respectivas camas, los dos nos quedamos en su cuarto, nuestros ojos fijos en la cuna. El ver a mi bebé durmiendo pacíficamente de esa forma, hizo que el miedo y la tensión de antes se disiparan, y sentí que todo mi cuerpo se relajaba en alivio. Sollozos incontrolables comenzaron a salir de mí cuando de pronto comprendí la enormidad de lo que había transpirado esta noche.

Había expuesto a nuestro bebé a una situación que había amenazado potencialmente su vida porque fallé en darme cuenta a tiempo que algo estaba pasando, y aún más, había fallado en informarle a Edward que algo estaba mal. Él era un doctor por el amor de Dios. Tal vez él hubiese podido verlo venir si tan solo lo hubiera llamado a tiempo para que viniera a casa.

De repente, había unos fuertes brazos rodeándome, atrayéndome al cálido pecho de Edward.

"¡Lo siento!" Dije llorando en su camisa, con mis lágrimas manchando la tela gris.

"Shhh," me dijo con cariño. "Está bien. No podrías haberlo sabido. Y una vez que te diste cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, hiciste precisamente lo correcto." Subió y bajó sus manos por mi espalda, tratando de lograr que me calmara, pero estaba demasiado consternada por el _shock_ y la culpa para que tuviera algún efecto.

"Debí haberte llamado. Podrías haberlo ayudado. ¡Debes odiarme!" Dije frenéticamente entre hipidos mientras las lágrimas continuaban cayendo por mi rostro y en la ropa de Edward.

"Shhh, tranquila. No podría haber hecho algo más de lo que tú hiciste. Todo está bien, cariño. Shhh."

Continuó con su intento de tranquilizarme, y mientras su voz aterciopelada hacía que mis lágrimas poco a poco disminuyeran, se accionó algún interruptor en mi cabeza. Necesitaba sentir que estaba perdonada, que Edward no me odiaba por lo que pasó esta noche. Necesitaba alguna confirmación física de que estábamos bien, que todos estábamos con vida y saludables.

Mis manos se aferraron a su camisa al tratar de elevarme, mis labios al fin haciendo contacto con la cálida piel de su cuello. Un cosquilleo comenzó ahí y continuó extendiéndose, primero sobre mi rostro y luego al resto de mi cuerpo. Empecé a mover mi boca por todas partes, mordisqueando y besando, respirando pesadamente con la repentina necesidad de acercarme.

"Bella…" La voz de Edward sonó sorprendida y estrangulada al mismo tiempo. Sus manos cesaron sus movimientos hacia arriba y hacia abajo por mi espalda.

Eso no hizo nada por detener mi asalto. Por el contrario; mi agarre en su camisa se hizo más firme, y mis labios trataron de llegar más arriba para acariciar la piel detrás de su oído.

"Bella…" Mi nombre salió de los labios de Edward como una plegaria. Su frágil control de sí mismo parecía estar menguando cuando sentí que sus manos se cerraban en puños en mi espalda.

"Cariño, tienes que detenerte…"

Pero no lo hice, no pude. Necesitaba que me reafirmara, que me demostrara que no estaba molesto conmigo.

Sentí un fuerte gruñido en su pecho antes escucharlo murmurar, "A la mierda."

En un instante, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, forzándome a apartarme de su cuello para estrellar sus labios en los míos. En un parpadeo, metió su lengua en mi boca, y un fuerte gemido se escapó de mi garganta.

No hubo nada gentil en nuestro beso. Fue salvaje, intenso y demandante, y fue exactamente lo que necesitaba. El sabor de Edward era celestial; el tenue sabor de la cerveza combinado con algo que era solo él. Su aroma que me envolvía, a limpio y al mismo tiempo almizclado, era embriagador. Entonces, repentinamente, no estábamos lo bastante cerca. Mis manos bajaron, agarrando la bastilla de su camisa y subiéndola mientras Edward me empujaba hacia atrás por la puerta que conectaba el cuarto del bebé con mi recámara. Detrás de nosotros, cerró la puerta suavemente con su cadera mientras tiraba de su camisa por encima de su cabeza.

Nuestros labios solo se separaron por medio segundo, para prenderse una vez más mientras él bajaba el cárdigan de mis hombros, luego subió mi camiseta y me la quitó. Al estar frente a él con mi simple sujetador maternal negro y _leggings_ negros, los ojos entornados de Edward recorrieron mi cuerpo por un segundo antes de atacar mi boca con la suya. Fue apasionado; nuestras bocas abiertas mientras nuestras lenguas luchaban por someter a la otra. No sabía si Edward me estaba empujando o si yo estaba tirando de él, pero terminamos en la cama, yo de espaldas con Edward cerniéndose sobre mí.

Sin romper el beso, me levanté sobre mis codos para quitarme el sujetador con osadía, que era la única pieza de ropa que aún separaba la piel del pecho de Edward de la mía. Era irracional, pero sentía que necesitaba la conexión más de lo que había necesitado algo en mi vida. Sus ojos recorrieron mis pechos ahora desnudos, ganándome un gruñido bajo desde lo profundo de su pecho. El sonido combinado con la loca expresión de lujuria en su rostro hizo que mi piel se erizara y mis pezones se endurecieran justo cuando la caliente boca de Edward se prendió de uno mientras pellizcaba el otro suavemente con sus dedos.

Esta vez, era yo quién estaba haciendo un fuerte ruido embarazoso, pero no podía importarme menos. Había sido demasiado tiempo desde que alguien me había tocado íntimamente. Arqueando mi espalda hacia la mano de Edward y su boca, ya estaba cerca de perderme en su habilidosa asistencia. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera estallar, soltó mis pechos y en un acto de impaciencia, arrancó mis _leggins_ junto con mis bragas.

Me incorporé velozmente, empezando desabrochar torpemente la hebilla de su cinturón. Quería—necesitaba—sentir todo de él; encima de mí, en torno a mí, dentro de mí. Con sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, rápidamente se quitó el resto de su ropa y luego subió sobre mi cuerpo, besando y lamiendo mi piel al pasar hasta que sus caderas descansaron entre mis muslos abiertos. Podía sentir la punta de su erección contra mi entrada al mismo tiempo que sus labios encontraban los míos una vez más.

Nuestras lenguas estaban entrelazadas, mis manos en la musculosa espalda de Edward moviéndose más abajo para saciar el deseo entre mis piernas. Agarrando su trasero, arqueé mis caderas y tan pronto como él sintió que se deslizaba dentro de mí, empujó hacia adelante introduciéndose en mí hasta la empuñadura.

"Oh Dios mío," gemí en su boca, abrumada por la sensación de plenitud e intimidad.

Los labios de Edward no dejaron los míos cuando sus caderas empezaron un ritmo casi castigador. De vez en cuando, podía sentirlo tratar de contenerse, tal vez bajar el ritmo, pero no se lo permitía. Encontrando cada una de sus estocadas, mis manos agarraban el cabello detrás de su cuello, sosteniéndolo cerca de mí. No era capaz de formar un solo pensamiento coherente mientras el éxtasis se acumulaba con rapidez.

Nuestros pechos sudorosos se deslizaban uno contra el otro; mis piernas rodearon las caderas de Edward. Nos aferramos el uno al otro con desesperación durante nuestro apareamiento casi frenético. No recordaba que el sexo fuera así de bueno; tal vez nunca lo había sido. Esto era todo nuevo pero al mismo tiempo se sentía extrañamente familiar.

Nos abrazábamos el uno al otro con tanta fuerza que casi era imposible distinguir dónde terminaba yo y él empezaba. Por primera vez en mi vida, el sexo me hizo sentir plena.

Sin aliento debido a nuestros salvajes besos, los labios de Edward se movieron a mi cuello, lamiendo y chupando ahí, dejando probablemente los peores chupetones que había tenido en mi vida. No me importó. Mi cerebro estaba casi desconectado; todo lo que escuchaba, veía y sentía era Edward. Una de sus manos agarró mi rodilla, elevándola para cambiar el ángulo de sus estocadas, permitiéndole entrar aún más profundo.

"¡Mierda!" Dijo con voz ronca, su aliento caliente pasando por encima de mi hombro.

La tensión en lo profundo de mi vientre, que se intensificó tanto que casi me volvía loca, por fin se rompió cuando Edward golpeó repetidamente un punto especial dentro de mí. Sentí que apretaba con fuerza en torno a su polla al mismo tiempo que gritaba la más dulce y enérgica liberación en mi vida. La boca de Edward se apresuró a tragar mis gritos y solo segundos más tarde, después de unas cuantas estocadas erráticas, se puso rígido en mis brazos al derramar su caliente semilla muy dentro de mí.

Jadeando pesadamente, descansó su frente contra mi hombro; su reconfortante peso hundiéndome en el colchón. Poco a poco, el fuerte agarre que tenía de su cabello se fue aflojando al gradualmente estar más consciente de mi entorno.

Había tenido sexo con Edward. ¡Oh. Dios. Mío! Había tenido sexo con Edward; mi amigo, el padre de Christopher. ¿Cómo volveríamos a la normalidad después de esto? ¿Alguna vez _podríamos_ volver a la normalidad? No estaba lista para que las cosas entre nosotros cambiaran. No estaba lista para abrirme al posible dolor. ¡Oh no! No podía quedarme aquí, con Edward encima de mí, actuando como si lo que acabábamos de hacer estuviera muy bien, porque no lo estaba—no para mí.

Rígida por el miedo, con cuidado traté de quitar a Edward de encima de mí, y después de un segundo, se dio cuenta y se rodó hacia un lado, saliendo de mí. Mi piel humedecida por el sudor en seguida lamentó la pérdida de su calor. Él todavía yacía jadeando cuando agarré la sábana, salí de la cama y me envolví firmemente con ella. Alejándome de la cama, vi que Edward caía en cuenta que algo estaba muy mal.

"Bella, ¿qué está pasando?" Preguntó, desconcertado.

Estaba sacudiendo mi cabeza violentamente y un nudo en la garganta me dificultaba el hablar. "No puedo hacer esto," susurré con voz temblorosa.

"¿No puedes hacer qué?" Edward se escuchó horrorizado, sus ojos amplios por el miedo.

Retrocedí unos cuantos pasos hasta que mi espalda tocó la pared. "Esto. Nosotros. Arruinamos todo. Esto no puede ser." Mi corazón latía con fuerza en mi pecho mientras luchaba para que mis piernas continuaran sosteniéndome. Me cagaba del miedo por lo que podía ocurrir ahora.

Edward se sentó en la cama, apresurándose a ponerse su bóxer antes de levantarse de un salto y acercarse a mí.

Extendí mi mano para señalarle que no se acercara, sin saber lo que su toque me haría.

"Bella," empezó a decir otra vez pero el movimiento de mi cabeza lo interrumpió por un momento.

Lo vi tomar una respiración profunda, luego cerró sus ojos con fuerza por un buen rato. Cuando los abrió nuevamente, su mirada era determinada.

"Muy bien," murmuró, probablemente más para sí mismo que para mí. "Esto va a unirnos o separarnos." Otra pausa, y luego dijo las palabras que más había temido escuchar de su boca.

"Te amo, Bella."

 ********TBL********

* * *

 **(1) La electroencefalografía (EEG) es una exploración neurofisiológica que se basa en el registro de la actividad bioeléctrica cerebral en condiciones basales de reposo, en vigilia o sueño, y durante diversas activaciones (habitualmente hiperpnea y estimulación luminosa intermitente) mediante un equipo de electroencefalografía.**

* * *

 _ ***Agitando bandera blanca* Recuerden que yo no soy la autora, solo soy la traductora, así que no fui yo la que lo dejó aquí :P Al menos ya aflojó, ¿no? Jajajajaja Pobre Edward, ya le dieron el antídoto para las bolas azules jajajaja. Sé que están ansiosas por saber que pasó, y de nuevo les diré como les dije con el capi de F &I, no tengo capi, pero con todo gusto trataré de sacarlo lo más pronto posible para que puedan leer y, ya saben qué hacer para eso. Así que espero ansiosas sus comentarios, ¿qué les pareció el capi y qué creen que sucederá ahora? ¿Será que Bella acepte la declaración de Edward? Ya lo veremos :)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: LaLiScG, sabeloque, Cely Peralta, JeiRaawr, Cristal82, Anastacia T. Crawford, Paola Lightwood, Andy, cary, Merce, Gabriela Cullen, myaenriquez02, Jane Bells, Jimena, Yoliki, Andrea Ojeda, sonia sadria, soledadcullen, thranbely green dankworth, Hanna D.L, lagie, debynoe, Shikara65, lunaweasleycullen14, Maribel, Pera l.t, patymdn, solecitopucheta, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Wawis Cullen, Vanina Cantamutto, somas, paosierra, Pam Malfoy Black, freedom2604, LOQUIBELL, AliciaGA, musegirl17, lizdayanna, Brenda Cullenn, Manligrez, glow0718, Tata XOXO, BereB, Sully YM, bellaliz, tulgarita, Antonia, ludwickacullen (Milagro!) Ericastelo, Mafer, Roxy Sanchez, Dama Felina, bbluelilas, y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el siguiente.**_

 _ **PD. A las que solo han leído está traducción mía, las invito a leer las demás traducciones que tengo en mi perfil. Tengo varias completas y algunas en progreso, espero les gusten ;)**_


	29. Cap 28: Rendición

De nuevo les recuerdo que nada es mío, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y autora de la historia es **Payton79** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Mi compañera de armas está presente una vez más en esta traducción, gracias a mi querida Beta Erica Castelo por corregir todos mis horrores.**

* * *

 ********TBL********

 **Capítulo 28 – Rendición**

 **EPOV**

"Está bien," murmuré, principalmente para mí mismo. "Esto va a unirnos o a separarnos." Sabía que lo que estaba a punto de decir podía resultar en cualquiera de las dos cosas, pero si no lo intentaba, ella probablemente se alejaría de nuevo de mí—quizás, esta vez, definitivamente.

Lo que pasó entre nosotros la última hora fue completamente inesperado. Había querido que nuestra primera vez – después de Christopher—fuera lenta y romántica. Quería prodigarle mi atención y hacerle el amor con ternura; adorar su cuerpo y alma. En vez de eso, habíamos follado como si el fin del mundo estuviera cerca. De alguna manera, la desesperación con la que nos atacamos el uno al otro me había impactado. Pero había conmocionado aún más a Bella. Tenía que hacer algo para conseguir que se abriera a mí, que viera que no era solo sexo para mí. Por un momento, hice una pausa, luego dije las palabras que no estaba seguro hace cuánto tiempo habían estado en la punta de mi lengua. "Te amo, Bella."

Sus ojos se ampliaron por el _shock_ , y empezó a sacudir su cabeza. Sabía que estaba por contradecirme, tratar de minimizarlo, y no podía permitírselo. Así que continué antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para hablar.

"No solo te amo por ser la madre de Christopher." Sonreí levemente, pensando en todas las razones que me hacían sentir de esa forma. "Te amo porque bailas y cantas cuando cocinas. Te amo porque siempre que te quedas dormida cerca de mí te acurrucas a mi cuerpo. Te amo porque comes la pizza con ingredientes asquerosos que resultan ser una combinación perfecta, después de todo. Tú eres la razón por la que estoy ansioso por llegar a casa del trabajo todos los días y pasar la tarde contigo. No solo te amo; estoy locamente _enamorado_ de ti."

El fuerte y desgarrador sollozo de Bella interrumpió mi declaración mientras lágrimas caían por su rostro como una cascada. Seguía sacudiendo su cabeza como si estuviera en silenciosa negación.

"No tengas miedo, Bella. No soy Riley Biers." Tuve que usar todas mis fuerzas para no escupir su nombre con disgusto. "Nunca te lastimaré como él lo hizo. Por favor, cariño, dame una oportunidad y permíteme amarte de la forma que mereces."

Mi voz era ronca al ver que lo que quedaba de su determinación la dejaba. Sus rodillas se doblaron, y cayó al suelo, sus hombros temblando con sus fuertes gemidos. Esta vez no pude mantenerme alejado. Corrí hacia ella, me puse de rodillas frente a ella y la atraje a mí.

"No llores, cariño. Shhh." Con cuidado, la puse en mi regazo, y sus brazos rodearon mi cuello mientras lloraba en mi hombro. La mecí pacientemente, deseando que sacara fuerzas de mis sentimientos por ella.

Fue casi demasiado bajo y ahogado para entenderlo, pero finalmente, lo dijo. Bella murmuró, "También te amo," en mi hombro.

Respiré hondo en alivio a medida que la ansiedad me abandonaba. Tomando su rostro entre mis manos, hice que me mirara, sus ojos relucientes por las lágrimas.

"¿Qué acabas de decir?" Le pregunté, casi incapaz de contener mi euforia.

Ella tragó, su mirada clavada en la mía. "Dije que, también te amo." Esta vez salió con un poco más de convicción.

Como para sellar el acuerdo, estrellé mis labios con los de ella, luego me aparté, para luego volver por un beso más tierno. Esta vez, los labios de Bella se movieron con los míos, sus ojos cerrándose para saborear la sensación.

Aunque sentía la necesidad de profundizarlo y probablemente dejarlo progresar hacia otra ronda entre las sábanas, me aparté. Sonriendo al ver sus labios fruncidos hinchados por mis besos, la agarré de su espalda y debajo de sus rodillas, luego la cargué y la llevé de la recámara al baño, colocándola en el tocador.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Bella me dio una mirada confundida cuando con cuidado desenvolví la sábana de su cuerpo.

Alcancé una toallita y la mojé con agua caliente. "Déjame cuidar de ti," le respondí al separar sus rodillas con gentileza para limpiar la combinación de nuestros jugos. "Nos prepararía un baño, pero creo que es un poco tarde para eso."

Bella sonrió con timidez, un intenso sonrojo que le dio a su piel una tonalidad escarlata, y no pude evitar darle por un momento un beso con la boca cerrada. Cuando terminé de limpiarla, me limpié yo rápidamente y luego la llevé de vuelta a la recámara.

La recosté de frente a mí y me deslicé junto a ella, luego puse las mantas sobre nosotros. Teníamos mucho de qué hablar, pero sentía la necesidad de conectar con ella, así que la atraje a mi pecho.

"He querido abrazarte así desde hace tanto tiempo," confesé en su cabello.

En respuesta, Bella besó la parte de abajo de mi mandíbula. "Lo siento. Estaba muy asustada. Todavía lo estoy," admitió, pero en lugar de apartarse se acurrucó aún más cerca de mí.

"¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo?" Le pregunté, abrazándola con más fuerza.

Sus dedos dibujaron círculos perezosamente en mi pecho. El gesto íntimo hizo que un calor estremeciera mi cuerpo. "Estoy aterrada de romper, de perderte, y aún más, de que Christopher te pierda."

Podía escuchar la seriedad de su miedo, y necesitaba que viera que era innecesario. Rodándonos, Bella estaba de espaldas conmigo cerniéndome sobre ella, mis ojos intensos en ella.

"Ninguno de los dos me perderá. ¿Me escuchaste? Tú eres la adecuada para mí. Sin importar lo que pase en el futuro. Incluso si alguna vez rompiéramos, siempre seremos los padres de Christopher, y sea lo que sea que pase entre nosotros, haremos lo que es mejor para él. Siempre estaremos en la vida del otro. Simplemente no puedo soportar el no poder besarte o tocarte de la forma en que lo deseo."

Para darle énfasis a mis palabras, la besé apasionadamente, y como respondiendo por instinto, su boca se abrió para mí y sus dedos se entrelazaron en mi cabello. Compartimos un beso largo y sensual lleno de promesas hasta que me aparté sin ganas de hacerlo.

"No me voy a ir a ninguna parte. Y seguiré diciéndolo y demostrándotelo hasta que entre en ese linda cabeza tuya."

Después de otro besito en sus labios me rodé una vez más sobre mi espalda, atrayendo a Bella a mi costado. Con un feliz suspiro ella colocó sus manos sobre mi pecho, y por un largo rato, disfrutamos en silencio de la nueva intimidad que compartíamos. Justo cuando pensé que Bella se estaba quedando dormida, jadeó, se incorporó de pronto y se me quedó mirando, sus ojos amplios por el miedo.

"No usamos condón," dijo con voz ahogada.

Ahora estaba confundido. Bella había sufrido de dolorosos cólicos y sangrado intenso durante sus primeros dos periodos después de dar a luz, de modo que su ginecólogo había decidido darle anticonceptivos para minimizar el sangrado, y por lo tanto, los cólicos.

"¿No te pusieron la inyección?" Pregunté desconcertado.

"Sí, ¿pero qué hay de las ETS **(1)**?" Bella se sonrojó cuando declaró preocupada.

La miré con cariño, mi mano subiendo y bajando por su espalda. "Cariño, no creo que tengamos que preocuparnos por eso. La última vez que tuve sexo fue contigo."

La mandíbula de Bella cayó, con sus ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa. "Pero, ¿qué hay de esa cita?"

"¿Qué cita?" No tenía idea de qué estaba hablando.

Su ceño se frunció. "La cita a la que fuiste en noviembre cuando no volviste a casa."

Tuve que aguantarme la risa. "Nunca tuve una cita. Jugué con Emmett juegos de computadora y me quedé dormido en su sofá." La miré a los ojos, asegurándome de que entendiera mis siguientes palabras. "No ha habido nadie más desde que te conocí. Emmett me persuadió a tener dos citas antes de que supiera de Christopher, pero ni siquiera he besado a alguien además de ti en una año."

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas al mismo tiempo que las comisuras de sus labios se curvearon hacia arriba en la más dulce de las sonrisas. "Creo que esa noche me di cuenta de que te amaba, aun cuando no podía admitirlo. Sabía que había sido mi estúpida insistencia la que te obligó a salir en primer lugar, pero maldita sea, me dolió mucho pensar que habías estado con alguien más."

Se le escapó una solitaria lágrima, y me levanté sobre mis codos y la limpié con un beso. "Lo siento. Quería decírtelo, pero no quisiste escuchar."

"Quería estar feliz por ti, pero fallé miserablemente."

Levanté la mano y la atraje a mí para besar suavemente sus labios. "Tenerte en mi departamento, durmiendo en mi cama me tenía tan excitado que tenía que pajearme todos los días pensando en ti. En realidad, no había tiempo o espacio para alguien más."

Bella se sonrojó de un rojo intenso. "Tú también me tenías toda caliente."

La empujé sobre su espalda, para luego acercarme y empezar a usar mis labios en su cuello. "En el último año, he soñado con hacer esto." Gimió bajito cuando mi lengua acarició la base de su cuello. "Lamer cada centímetro de tu piel suave y sedosa."

Lentamente, la besé al bajar por su pecho hasta que llegué a sus pezones ya endurecidos. Acariciando uno con mi lengua, había un leve sabor dulce que atribuí a los residuos de la leche materna. No es de extrañar que a Christopher le encantara esa mierda. Yo tampoco tenía suficiente. Cuando la lamí toda, tomé lo que pude del otro lado.

Las manos de Bella estaban en mi cabello mientras se retorcía debajo de mí, claramente disfrutando de lo que estaba haciendo. Mordí su pequeño brote en despedida antes de iniciar mi camino hacia el sur, lamiendo y besando sobre su estómago nuevamente plano dejando un sendero húmedo hacia su ombligo. Elevándome miré más de cerca su hermoso cuerpo, Bella trató de cubrir su vientre bajo con su mano. Confundido, tiré con cuidado de su muñeca, pero no cedió.

"Por favor, no veas las estrías," me imploró con voz baja.

Con un poco más de fuerza, aparté su mano. "Déjame verte, cariño."

Tan pronto como me dejó, miré fijamente las tres tenues líneas púrpura que estaban situadas justo debajo de su ombligo, luego las delineé con la punta de mi dedo índice.

"No te avergüences. Son como cicatrices de batalla. Las tienes porque cargaste a mi hijo. Por esa razón, te hacen aún más hermosa para mí."

Besé las líneas con reverencia, y finalmente, sentí que Bella se relajaba debajo de mí. Además de sus tetas más grandes, eran la única evidencia que el embarazo dejó en su cuerpo. No por primera vez me sorprendía la forma tan equivocada en que se veía a sí misma, e hice mi objetivo conseguir que ella viera lo especial que era. Deliberadamente lento, me deslicé más abajo por su cuerpo, poniéndome cómodo entre sus piernas abiertas. El ver sus pliegues brillantes por su excitación provocó que pasara la lengua por mis labios en anticipación. Nunca había tenido tantos deseos de probar a una mujer como deseaba probar a Bella. Muchas veces en los últimos meses había despertado con una dolorosa erección al soñar que lamía su dulce coño. No podía creer que estaba por hacer realidad una de mis más eróticas fantasías.

Incapaz de contenerme por más tiempo, lamí de su entrada hasta su clítoris con mi lengua, haciendo que diera un grito ahogado por la sorpresa.

"Mmmm," murmuré al probar su sabor, que era mucho más potente de lo que podía evocar en mis sueños más salvajes. "Eres deliciosa."

Un gemido ahogado brotó de la garganta de Bella, el que se convirtió en un siseo cuando empecé a lamerla sin descanso, introduciendo primero uno y luego un segundo dedo en su mojado coño.

"Oh Dios mío, Edward," Bella gritó cuando metí su bulto de nervios en mi boca mientras la penetraba una y otra vez, curveando perfectamente mis dedos para hacer que se arqueara en el colchón encontrando mis estocadas.

Sentí que se ponía cada vez más mojada, y sus caderas se levantaban a tiempo con cada movimiento de mi mano. Cuando escuché que su respiración se convertía en jadeos, sabía que estaba cerca, así que, en un intento de lanzarla a la cima, rocé su clítoris suavemente con mis dientes, lo que me ganó un "¡Oh mierda!" cuando sus músculos internos se cerraron sobre mis dedos. Continué moviéndolos hacia dentro y hacia afuera, prolongando su orgasmo hasta que sentí que se relajó.

Quería cubrirla de mucha más atención, hacer que se corriera varias veces más con mi lengua y mis dedos, pero mi tensa polla me gritaba para al fin entrar en su calor húmedo. Subiendo una vez más por su cuerpo, me quité mi bóxer y me alineé con su entrada.

A diferencia de la primera vez de esta noche, no tenía prisa. Esta vez, quería ver su rostro, medir cada una de sus reacciones al hacerle el amor. Apoyando mi peso sobre mis codos de lado izquierdo y derecho de la cabeza de Bella, besé con ternura sus labios, entonces miré en sus profundos orbes marrones al introducirme lentamente en ella.

Nos sostuvimos la mirada mientras creábamos un ritmo lento pero constante; un continuo entrar y salir que ganó intensidad con las tácitas promesas en nuestras miradas. Nos aferramos el uno al otro como si nos estuviésemos hundiendo y el otro fuera nuestra cuerda salvavidas. Nos tomamos nuestro tiempo pero finalmente, nuestros movimientos se hicieron más enérgicos. En poco tiempo, los dos nos tensamos al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo de Bella sujetaba el mío, y mi visión se nublaba con mi clímax mientras ella mordía su labio para contener sus gemidos, mirándome a los ojos.

No fue un orgasmo impactante como el que tuve hace una hora, pero la forma en que nos acercamos sin secretos o malentendidos que quedaran entre nosotros lo hizo el momento más intenso y emocional en mi vida.

Besé sus labios fruncidos con reverencia y languidez, manteniéndola acunada entre mis brazos mientras seguía dentro de ella por tanto tiempo como fuera posible.

Con mi frente contra la de Bella, sonreí dichoso. "¿Sabes? Nunca te dejaré ir otra vez."

"No me gustaría que lo hicieras," respondió con un besito cariñoso en mi boca.

Cuando por fin salí de ella, y estaba por atraerla hacia mi pecho, escuché a Christopher empezar a quejarse en su habitación. Acercándome al buró, saqué dos toallitas húmedas para primero limpiar a Bella luego a mí, antes de levantarme para ponerme el bóxer y traer a nuestro hijo.

"Hola, pequeño," le dije con cariño al acercarme a su cuna. "Eres un niño muy bueno por esperar hasta que papi terminara de mostrarle a mami lo mucho que la quiere. Pero ahora tienes hambre, ¿eh?"

Lo cargué y lo acuné contra mi pecho desnudo, aliviado de que no se sintiera muy caliente. El llanto de Christopher dejó muy claro que no tenía la paciencia para esperar por su refrigerio de medianoche o más bien de madrugada.

"Vamos, peque. Mamá está esperando."

Cuando entré nuevamente a la recámara de Bella, ella había subido las sábanas de manera que estuviera cubierta de la cintura para abajo, dejando sus senos expuestos. Yacía de costado, de cara hacia la puerta, de modo que me acerqué a la cama y coloque a Christopher de costado, con su rostro hacia Bella, luego me deslicé detrás de él, deteniendo su espalda con mi pecho para evitar que se rodara hacia atrás. Él se prendió enseguida, haciendo que Bella sonriera ligeramente.

Tan pronto como descansó su mano en su muslo, estiré la mía para tomarla y ella entrelazó nuestros dedos. Esta era la primera vez que tenía una parte más activa en el proceso de amamantar. Se sentía tan íntimo y completamente perfecto. Lo único que faltaba era un anillo en el dedo de Bella, pero ahora que habíamos confesado nuestros sentimientos, estaba seguro que no pasaría mucho tiempo para que llegara ahí. De hecho, me estaba siendo difícil contenerme de proponerle matrimonio en ese instante.

El verlos así me hizo recordar las últimas horas. Conocía la dinámica de las convulsiones febriles, por supuesto, pero en lo personal no tenía muchas ganas de presenciar el cuerpo de mi hijo convulsionarse con espasmos. Podía entender totalmente el estado de _shoc_ k de Bella después de eso. Maldición, yo mismo había estado en _shock_ cuando recibí la llamada esta noche más temprano para escuchar la voz de Carmen…

… _Hasta ahora, la fiesta de soltero había marchado bastante bien para mi gusto. Como el padrino de Jasper, me había pedido atentamente que me abstuviera de conseguirle una stripper, y en lugar de eso, que solo planeara una típica noche de hombres. Cuando yo mismo no era fan de los club de striptease y de ese tipo, estaba agradecido que se me librara del destino de tener que reservar un baile privado para él. Emmett, por el contrario, se había enojado por días cuando se enteró de la naturaleza de la noche, lloriqueando por haberse perdido su propia fiesta de soltero, pero al final, estuvo de acuerdo. Su nueva esposa probablemente no le hubiera gustado mucho que se comiera con los ojos a una extraña desnuda._

 _Después de andar de bar en bar por algunas horas, habíamos llegado alrededor de la una al cuarto y probablemente último destino. Acababa de ordenarnos una ronda de cervezas cuando sentí que mi teléfono vibraba en mi bolsillo. Confundido y al instante preocupado, lo saqué y fruncí el ceño cuando vi el apellido "Castillo" en la pantalla. ¿Por qué me llamaría mi compañera de trabajo a la medianoche?_

 _Me apresuré a presionar "aceptar" antes de que la llamada se fuera al buzón de voz, entonces presioné el teléfono contra mi oído. "Hola, Carmen," grité en el altavoz al encaminarme hacia los baños donde había un poco menos de ruido._

" _Edward, um, lamento interrumpir tu noche, pero tu novia acaba de traer a tu hijo a urgencias. Tal parece que tuvo una convulsión febril pero ya está bien. Sin embargo, tu novia, está prácticamente fuera de sí por la preocupación y la conmoción."_

 _Antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra, respondí. "Voy para allá."_

 _Ni siquiera me tomé el tiempo de regresar a nuestra mesa, sino que en vez de eso, me dirigí a la salida. Afuera, llamé al taxi más cercano y le dije al conductor que me llevara a Luri. Le mandé un mensaje a Em y Jazz de camino para avisarles que tuve que irme porque Christopher estaba enfermo._

 _En realidad, no era de Christopher de quién estaba preocupado, sino de Bella. Sabía que era bastante improbable que una convulsión dejara daño permanente. Pero Bella seguramente estaría asustada y tal vez incluso se sentiría culpable por algo que estaba fuera de sus manos._

 _Al llegar al frente del hospital, lancé unos cuantos billetes en el taxi y entré corriendo a urgencias. Carmen estaba detrás del mostrador de recepción con una de las enfermeras. "Hola, Carm, ¿dónde está Bella?" Pregunté con una voz tal vez un poco fuerte._

" _Hola, Edward. Están en la sala tres," respondió en seguida, luego añadió, "Eleazar está asignado a tu hijo."_

" _Gracias por llamarme," le dije al pasar, luego abrí la puerta, encontrando a una Bella muy turbada, sosteniendo a un Christopher que dormía en sus brazos._

 _Con un vistazo, pude ver que el bebé estaba bien por ahora, así que me concentré en Bella, abrazándola y diciéndole que todo estaba bien._

 _Como había esperado, no había nada malo físicamente con nuestro hijo, por lo que me alegró que pudimos llevarlo a casa con nosotros. Aunque en realidad nada había pasado, Bella seguía actuando culpable y temerosa. Traté de confortarla al sujetar su mano de camino a casa, pero tal parece, que no hizo nada para tranquilizar su mente._

 _Cuando Christopher estaba recostado en su cuna, ella finamente rompió a llorar, sollozando incontrolablemente mientras daba excusas sobre no llamarme o notar la fiebre antes._

 _La estaba abrazando, intentando calmarla cuando empezó a besarme. Al principio, estaba perplejo, luego traté de no ceder, al saber que ella no estaba pensando claramente. Pero cuando continuó asaltándome, estaba jodido. Toda la tensión sexual acumulada explotó, y no podíamos acercarnos lo suficiente, lo bastante rápido._

 _Estaba en la gloria después de eso, tanto que no me di cuenta al principio que Bella se estaba apartando de nuevo, pero cuando comprendí que estaba por huir, supe que tenía que actuar y rápido…_

… "Todas esas semanas, te has estado muriendo de ganas de verlo de cerca, ¿verdad?" La voz de Bella me trajo de vuelta al presente, y cuando levanté la mirada de nuestro hijo mamando, encontré los ojos centellantes de Bella.

Era la primera vez que había sido libre de realmente ver a Bella dando pecho, y de verdad era un espectáculo para la vista. Antes, consideraba inapropiado el mirar, aún más, sabiendo que ella se sentía incómoda conmigo cerca. En cualquier caso, nunca dijo una palabra al respecto o incluso me pidió que me fuera, por lo que estaba muy agradecido.

"Bueno, definitivamente estaba intrigado pero no quería presionarte. Quería abrazarte mientras lo amamantabas, pero no era de mi incumbencia," respondí con tristeza pero con honestidad.

Vi que unas lágrimas se acumulaban en los ojos de Bella. "Lamento mucho haberte excluido de muchas cosas. Yo solo, no sé, no estaba lista."

Sintiendo la necesidad de besar sus labios para reconfortarla pero siendo incapaz de hacerlo sin molestar a nuestro bebé, tomé nuestras manos unidas y dejé un suave beso en el dorso de la suya.

"No importa siempre y cuando ahora seas mía, y daremos juntos cada paso de aquí en adelante."

Bella mordió su labio pero asintió.

El verla mirando a nuestro hijo con adoración, me hizo recordar algo que había sido un problema hasta ahora pero tal vez también podría resolverse. Sabía que no sería fácil hacer que Bella entrara en razón, pero tenía que intentarlo.

"Cariño, ¿recuerdas que dijiste que no podías tomarte el año libre para estar con Christopher porque no querías que me hiciera cargo financieramente de ti?" Recibí un nervioso gesto afirmativo en respuesta, así que continué. "Tú enfatizaste que no era correcto aceptar mi dinero porque no estábamos en una relación. Pero, ahora que lo estamos—al menos, espero que el hecho de que nos amamos significa que lo estamos—¿podrías considerar una vez más mi proposición? Sin importar lo grandiosa que sea Siobhan como niñera de día, nadie es más adecuada para cuidar de nuestro hijo que su mami."

Bella no respondió pero bajó la vista a nuestras manos unidas.

"Si quieres trabajar, tal vez podrías hablar con tu jefe y reducir las horas y trabajar desde casa la mayoría del tiempo. O te tomas todo el año libre y escribes ese libro en el que has soñado. Ya sabes, tienes muchas opciones, y espero que lo reconsideres todo ahora que sabes cómo me siento sobre ti."

Solté su mano y levanté su barbilla para hacer que me mirara. Su labio estaba entre sus dientes y su ceño estaba fruncido.

"No quiero que gastes dinero en mí," respondió bajito.

"Becky, aunque no vacilaría en gastarlo todo en ti, no es solamente para ti. Es para nuestro hijo. ¿No crees que se beneficiaría de que te quedaras en casa con él al menos por un año? El departamento está pagado, y aunque mi salario en el hospital no será mucho, será suficiente para todos nuestros gastos regulares. De modo que no tendré que tocar mucho de mis ahorros. Por favor, solo prométeme que lo pensarás." Le supliqué con mis ojos a que accediera, e hizo lo mejor que podía esperar.

"Lo pensaré."

Esta vez, de verdad tenía que besarla, así que con cuidado me incliné sobre Cristopher para plantar un beso veloz pero tierno en sus labios.

Cuando nuestro hijo estaba en un maravilloso coma inducido por la leche, me sentí indeciso en cuanto a qué hacer. Quería dejarlo justo donde estaba, de manera que pudiera, por primera vez, dormir entre su mami y su papi. Pero al mismo tiempo, necesitaba a Bella cerca de mí, acurrucada en mí. Desafortunadamente, eso no era posible con Christopher en la cama con nosotros. Así que, con el corazón un poco triste, lo cargué y lo acosté en su cuna del lado opuesto de la cama. Luego volví a subir en la cama y puse a una Bella bostezando entre mis brazos, atrayéndola a mi costado donde colocó su cabeza sobre mi hombro y su mano sobre mi corazón.

Nos quedamos dormidos de esa forma, por primera vez en años, completamente contentos.

 ********TBL********

* * *

 **(1) ETS – Enfermedades de Transmisión Sexual**

* * *

 _ **A la una, a las dos, a las tres… Awwwwww! Ya pueden guardar los palos y las piedras que al fin, ¡REACCIONÓ! Y ni tardo ni perezoso, Edward ya quiso convencerla de que lo deje cuidar de ella para que pueda estar con Christopher en su primer año de vida. A ver que decide Bella respecto a eso. Así que, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Están contentas de que al fin lo aceptó? Sé que algunas se estaban desesperando con Bella, pero traten de entender que todo fue muy rápido para ella, después de que la engañara y dejar su novio de toda la vida. Tal vez no harían lo mismo que ella, ¿pero no tendrían sus dudas? Al menos, todo eso ya quedó atrás ;) Pero me encantaría, como siempre, saber su opinión. Usen ese cuadrito de abajo y díganme que les pareció. Un gracias o un hola, tampoco estarían mal.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: AliciaGA, Antonia, Marie Sellory, injoa, Andy, cary, Dama Felina, somas, Wawis Cullen, Maribel, Marlecullen, LaLiScG, Shikara65, Hanna D.L, lagie, Ely Cullen M, Vanina Cantamutto, isis j, paosierra, BereB, Anastacia T. Crawford, Pera l.t, lilibeth2013, tulgarita, bbluelilas, freedom2604, Iamyuurikatzuki, rjnavajas, Lady Grigori, FerHerrera, Let Cull, Roxy Sanchez, Gabriela Cullen, Sei, Sully YM, thranbely green dankworth, Adriu, Jimena, Jazmin Li, Tata XOXO, marieisahale, Albaa Yassmin, Andre Ojeda, missy, Merce, Mafer, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, glow0718, Pam Malfoy Black, lizdayanna, rosy canul, sabeloque, Ericastelo, DenniChavez, Blueskys, LeslieeMariia, Manligrez, ginnicullenswan, Bertlin, y algunos anónimos. Nos leemos en el próximo.**_


	30. Cap 29: Campanas de Boda

De nuevo les recuerdo que nada es mío, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y autora de la historia es **Payton79** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Mi compañera de armas está presente una vez más en esta traducción, gracias a mi querida Beta Erica Castelo por corregir todos mis horrores.**

* * *

 ********TBL********

 **Capítulo 29 – Campanas de Boda**

 **BPOV**

Despertar en los brazos de Edward se sintió mejor de lo que podía imaginar. A diferencia del par de veces que lo había hecho antes, no tenía por qué sentirme avergonzada o zafarme de su abrazo tan pronto como estuviera despierta. Ahora que todo estaba claro, y expuesto, podía disfrutar de lleno de nuestra cercanía por tanto tiempo como lo permitiera nuestro hijo.

Lo de anoche me conmocionó; no solo la convulsión de Christopher, sino la forma en que reaccioné a ella. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan fuera de control. La necesidad de su perdón había hecho que prácticamente atacara a Edward. Sin embargo, tan pronto como descendí del éxtasis orgásmico, fue como si vaciaran un cubo de agua fría sobre mí cuando me di cuenta que habíamos hecho algo que no podíamos borrar.

Durante meses, el vínculo entre Edward y yo se había hecho más fuerte día con día, y el vivir juntos lo había incrementado diez veces, pero todavía tenía mucho miedo de siquiera admitirme a mí misma que era mucho más que una fuerte amistad. En retrospectiva, ahora podía ver que prácticamente habíamos sido una pareja por diez meses, aun cuando no permitía ninguna muestra de afecto que excediera un abrazo o un beso en la mejilla o la frente.

Sin embargo, todavía no podía deshacerme de todos mis temores de abandono y las posibles consecuencias. Podría parecer irracional para la mayoría, pero con un hijo en la escena, ves las cosas de forma diferente. Tenía miedo que, si lo intentamos y fallamos, tendríamos que soportar toda una vida de inconvenientes y tal vez incluso peleas en fiestas de cumpleaños, recitales de piano y graduaciones. No quería eso—ni para nuestro hijo, ni para nosotros.

Pero después de haber tenido sexo anoche, todo había cambiado. Afortunadamente, Edward supo al instante lo que estaba mal y no me permitió alejarme de la forma en que tenía intenciones de hacerlo. Su confesión de amor fue como una bofetada en el rostro que me despertó. Definitivamente no había salida de ahí. Si no hubiese cedido, las cosas hubiesen tenido que cambiar drásticamente. Con un amor no correspondido cerniéndose sobre nosotros, vivir juntos, incluso por el bien de nuestro hijo, ya no hubiera sido una opción.

Sin importar el temor que tuviera a que una relación se estropeara, tenía mucho más miedo de perder a Edward. Y por primera vez, me atreví a admitirle a él y a mí misma que también estaba enamorada de él. Nunca en mi vida—ni siquiera con mi exnovio de siete años—había sentido el nivel de intimidad que compartimos mientras hacíamos el amor, y después, cuando alimentaba a nuestro hijo frente a él. Edward me hacía sentir amada y adorada de una forma completamente nueva.

Como si me hubiese escuchado pensar su nombre, él empezó a removerse a mi lado. Su abrazo se hizo aún más firme, y un suspiro de felicidad resonó en su pecho.

"Entonces, no fue un sueño," susurró al besar mi frente con ternura. "Lo de anoche realmente pasó, y tú de verdad estás en mis brazos."

Giré mi rostro para presionar mis labios a la parte inferior de su mandíbula. "Nop, no es un sueño."

En un instante, me tenía presionada una vez más al colchón, cerniéndose sobre mí, besando y chupando mi cuello mientras la clara evidencia de su excitación empujaba en mi entrada.

Maldita sea, no podía recordar si alguna vez había tenido sexo tres veces en el curso de doce horas, pero claramente lo deseaba otra vez. Desafortunadamente, fuimos interrumpidos por un lloriqueo viniendo de la cuna junto a la cama.

Edward exhaló pesadamente y dejó un beso en el punto detrás de mi oreja.

"Escogiste un buen momento, peque. Papi estaba a punto de desayunarse a tu mami," lo regañó con indiscutible diversión.

Como si discutiera su punto, nuestro hijo chilló más fuerte, haciéndonos reír a los dos. Con algo de arrepentimiento, Edward se rodó de encima de mí y se levantó para cargar a Christopher y colocarlo junto a mí, dónde se prendió en seguida. Luego se recostó detrás de mí haciéndome cucharita de manera que pudiera, una vez más, estar cerca de nosotros.

Al ver lo mucho que valoraba esta forma de participar recién encontrada, mi corazón dolió al saber que pudo haber tenido esto todo el tiempo, si tan solo yo hubiese estado lista más pronto.

Los besos de Edward a lo largo de mi cuello y sus dedos entrelazados con los míos ahuyentaron los malos pensamientos al instante, y fui capaz de disfrutar plenamente del afortunado aquí y ahora.

 ********TBL********

Después de pasar todo el día descansando en la casa, acurrucados, besándonos y recuperando el tiempo perdido, Edward tenía que irse a la cena de ensayo de su hermana. Por supuesto, estaba invitada también—incluso tenía dos opciones para asistir; tenía mi propia invitación como miembro de la familia, o podía ir como la cita de Edward. Sin embargo, Christopher seguía un poco más cansado de lo usual, y con la boda mañana, que también sería agotadora para él, no quería dejarlo con alguna niñera desconocida.

Edward, al ser el padrino así como el hermano de la novia, tenía que asistir. Aunque, ya que yo no estaba en la boda, lo que significaba que era solo una invitada, le pedí que me disculpara para que pudiera quedarme en casa con nuestro hijo.

"De verdad desearía poder llevarte y presumirte como mi juguete nuevo." Edward suspiró, sin ganas de levantarse del sofá e irse.

Me acurruqué más a él, triste de que no pudiéramos pasar nuestra primera tarde juntos como pareja en casa. "Dale mis saludos a Alice y dile que la veré mañana, ¿está bien?"

Suspiró de nuevo, luego tocó mis labios con los suyos en un beso ardiente. Demasiado pronto, aunque a regañadientes, se apartó.

"¡Maldita sea! Te extrañaré esta noche," dijo con voz ronca.

Mordí mi labio, sonriendo con tristeza. "Yo también. Te veré mañana, supongo."

Vacilante, finalmente se levantó y se fue.

 ********TBL********

A diferencia de mi última noche sola en casa, esta noche estuvo tranquila. Acosté a Christopher a las ocho, vi una película en televisión y me fui a la cama. Ya que había pasado la mayor parte de la noche anterior despierta tenía mucho sueño que recuperar.

Sin embargo, alrededor de la medianoche, sentí que el colchón se hundió y un cuerpo caliente se moldeó al mío mientras fuertes brazos me rodearon. En seguida me volví a quedar dormida cuando dejaron un suave beso en mi sien y respiraciones uniformes soplaron por mi hombro y cuello. Por primera vez esa noche, me sentí en casa.

 ********TBL********

"¿Estás lista para irnos, amor?" Edward me llamó mientras me inspeccionaba en el espejo por centésima vez.

Traía puesto un vestido corte imperio que caía suavemente hasta el suelo con cuello en V, y un cinto con cuentas. El color era azul marino que contrastaba perfectamente con mi tez bastante pálida. Al ser tan elegante, sentía que era demasiado, pero considerando que Alice lo había diseñado para mí específicamente para la ocasión, esperaba encajar a la perfección.

Con un último suspiro, me di la vuelta y entré a la sala dónde Edward estaba esperando, usando un elegante esmoquin gris con un lustroso chaleco gris y una corbata púrpura. Era algo digno de ver, aún más cargando a nuestro hijo con un brazo y la pañalera colgada sobre su hombro. Sin embargo, cuando mis ojos encontraron los suyos, encontré adoración, asombro y amor en el centelleante color esmeralda.

"Cariño, estás deslumbrante. Hermosa. Me siento tan orgulloso de tenerte en mi brazo esta noche."

Sentí que me ruborizaba al escuchar su cumplido. "Gracias. Tú también estás muy elegante."

Sin estar acostumbrada a recibir cumplidos, aclaré mi garganta, agarré a Christopher y lo puse en su silla para el coche con su cinturón.

 ********TBL********

El sol se estaba riendo desde el cielo cuando salimos al jardín de La Península. Todo estaba hermosamente decorado en blanco y tonos suaves de lila. Las hileras de sillas colocadas mirando hacia el altar estaban cubiertas en tela blanca con moños púrpuras en el respaldo. El pasillo, que estaba definido por una alfombra lavanda, estaba flanqueado con arreglos espléndidos pero con apariencia sencilla y terminaba con un arco de rosas blancas y lilas que enmarcaban el altar.

Mi boca se abrió con asombro al ver el entorno romántico que Alice había creado. Aun cuando sería demasiado para mi gusto, aun así estaba fascinada por su perfección.

Cuando mis ojos vagaron hacia las pocas personas que ya estaban reunidas, vi a Esme al otro extremo del jardín, conversando con una pareja que pensé eran los padres de Jasper. Aunque, lo que me tomó por sorpresa, fue el hombre a su lado, sus ojos fijos en ella con una mirada de adoración mientras la mano de ella tocaba repetidamente su brazo, su hombro o su espalda en un gesto un poco íntimo.

Me volví hacia Edward confundida. "¿El doctor Vulturi está aquí?"

La alegre sonrisa en su rostro me dejó atónita. "Es la cita de mi mamá."

¡Entonces, él lo sabía! Los dos nos habíamos sentido aliviados de escuchar que Esme solicitó el divorcio una semana antes de la boda, y las noticias del fallido matrimonio de la respetada pareja habían llegado en seguida a las columnas de sociedad. Pero ella no le había prestado atención en lo absoluto, y en vez de eso, continuó viviendo la vida que había elegido para sí. De modo que no debería ser tan sorprendente que hubiese decidido traer una cita a la boda de su hija, sobre todo porque a su esposo, del que estaba separada, se le había retirado la invitación a la ocasión.

Después de que todo lo que Carlisle le hizo a su esposa saliera a la luz, Alice también había cortado todo vínculo con su padre. Incluso cuando había sido mucho más tolerante con ella de lo que había sido con Esme o Edward, su relación había estado lejos de ser cálida o cariñosa. Le había tomado a Alice unas cuantas semanas el resolver las cosas, pero al fin, tomó la decisión de que, si quería a su madre y hermano en su vida, no había lugar para su padre, viendo la forma en que había actuado hacia ellos.

Eso la dejó con un dilema con relación a la boda. Me confió que siempre le había sido difícil imaginarse a Carlisle llevándola al altar y entregarla a Jasper, pero ahora que no estaba invitado, en realidad no quedaba nadie. Con sus dos abuelos muertos desde hace años, sin tíos, y Edward como el padrino de Jasper, necesitaba que alguien la entregara.

Considerando que Jasper y Edward habían sido amigos por quince años, sus padres conocían a Alice casi la misma cantidad de tiempo, así que, sintiendo que ya era su hija, el señor Whitlock ofreció sus servicios para acompañarla.

Edward me sacó de mis reflexiones. "Ven. Vamos a saludar."

Tomando mi mano con una suya mientras empujaba la carriola con un durmiente Christopher con la otra, nos encaminamos hacia el pequeño grupo, que incluía a la mamá de Edward. Incluso antes de que cruzáramos el césped cortado con precisión, Esme ya se había dado la vuelta, y sus ojos estaba fijos en nuestras manos unidas. Su expresión acogedora se transformó en una sonrisa amplia y feliz, y nos abrazó a ambos tan pronto como llegamos.

"Por fin," susurró en nuestros oídos. Claramente, no estaba hablando de la hora de nuestra llegada ya que todavía estábamos entre los primeros invitados en el lugar de la celebración.

Cuando Esme nos soltó, su cita me tendió su mano.

"Hola, Bella. ¿Cómo estás? Escuché sobre tu susto del viernes por la noche." La simpatía y preocupación eran claros en su rostro.

En respuesta, le respondí con sinceridad. "Gracias, doctor Volturi. Estamos bien ahora."

Me sonrió cordialmente. "Me alegra que lo estén. Y llámame Aro, ¿recuerdas?"

Me había dicho antes, en algunas ocasiones que nos encontramos, que debía llamarlo por su nombre en vez de con su título. Sin embargo, a pesar de su actitud humilde y amistosa, sutilmente comandaba respeto de los que lo rodeaban—debe haber sido por sus muchos años como jefe de personal.

Él y Edward también estrecharon sus manos, luego Edward me presentó con las otras dos personas en el grupo. "Bella, no creo que conozcas a los padres de Jasper. Ellos son Cynthia y George Whitlock. Cynthia, George, mi novia Bella." Su voz sonaba indudablemente orgullosa.

Apenas pude contener mi estúpida sonrisa feliz al escucharlo presentarme de esa forma – como si por primera vez fuera verdad.

Los Whitlock me saludaron amablemente, y aunque pude sentir que estaba renuente a hacerlo, Edward me dejó a mí y a Christopher con el grupo para poder irse a emprender sus deberes como el padrino de Jasper—pero no sin dejar primero un beso en mis labios.

Charlamos por un rato—Esme me sonrió todo el tiempo deliberadamente—mientras cada pocos minutos los invitados recién llegados venían a saludar a Esme y a los padres de Jasper. El afecto de Aro por ella era innegable ya que estaba atento a cada palabra que decía. En cambio, ella lo tocaba frecuentemente con suaves caricias—consciente o inconscientemente, no podría decirlo. Para el desinformado espectador, no solo parecían estar en armonía el uno con el otro sino incluso tal vez enamorados.

Edward me había contado la triste historia de un joven Aro anhelando a una hermosa y joven Esme, y cómo tuvo que ver que su archienemigo se la arrebataba y la convertía en una persona diferente. Tal vez, ahora que finalmente se escapó de las garras de Carlisle, ellos podrían tener una segunda oportunidad.

Eventualmente, llegó la hora de tomar nuestros asientos. Al llevar a un Christopher completamente despierto a uno de los asientos en la cuarta fila, me pregunté por qué Rose y Emmett no se habían presentado todavía. Segura de que todavía lograrían llegar a tiempo, guardé dos asientos libres para ellos.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Jasper y a su derecha, Edward, tomaran sus lugares frente al altar; los ojos de Edward fijos en mí todo el tiempo. Un minuto más tarde, justo cuando el cuarteto de cuerdas comenzaba a tocar el Canon de Pachelbel, dos figuras encorvadas corrieron a través del césped abriéndose paso entre otros invitados en mi fila, y se dejaron caer junto a mí.

"No preguntes. Te contaré más tarde," Rose susurró como saludo.

Fue entonces, cuando terminó su oración, que el colectivo de invitados se levantó de sus sillas y se dieron la vuelta para ver a la novia caminar hacia el altar.

Alice era una visión; el vestido hecho a la medida abrazaba su delgada figura a la perfección hasta la mitad de sus muslos desde donde se extendió en un estilo sirena. El corpiño con el escote en forma de corazón estaba intrincadamente bordado con pequeñas cuentas y diamantes de imitación, y la cola de gasa también estaba bordada aquí y allá. El romántico vestido combinado con el velo largo hasta el suelo hizo que la pequeña mujer se viera elegantemente delicada.

Cuando aparté la mirada de ella y miré al novio, la expresión de fascinación en su rostro hizo que se me hiciera un nudo en la garganta, y deseé que alguien me mirara de esa forma. Cuando mi mirada se desvió a la derecha, jadeé y luego tragué cuando mis ojos se clavaron en los de Edward, la misma expresión de fascinación en su rostro. En ese momento, aunque era muy pronto y todo estaba todavía muy reciente, supe que no podía esperar a que fuéramos nosotros los que dijéramos nuestros votos.

Tuvimos que romper contacto visual cuando Alice y el señor Whitlock llegaron al altar, y él entregó su futura nuera a su hijo.

La ceremonia fue breve y tierna con votos personalizados y muchas lágrimas de Esme, Alice y la señora Whitlock. No mucho tiempo después, unos felices Alice y Jasper caminaron por el pasillo mientras pétalos de rosas blancas caía sobre ellos.

Mientras iban a tomarse lo que estaba segura eran montones de fotos, Rose, Emmett, Christopher y yo nos encaminamos lentamente hacia el área de la recepción.

"Así que, ¿qué los hizo llegar tan tarde?" Le pregunté cuando nos dieron las copas de champán que estaban llenas con jugo de manzana espumoso para Rose y para mí.

Emmett cargaba a mi hijo y le estaba haciendo caras graciosas a fin de entretenerlo.

Rose lo miró con el ceño fruncido, luego tomó un sorbo. "Mi querido esposo pensó que me veía gorda en mi vestido _halter_ color rosa. Así que me tuve que cambiar. Después de cambiarme de vestido, tuve que cambiarme el maquillaje y el cabello porque nada iba con este."

Emmett soltó un resoplido. "Nunca dije eso."

"No tuviste que hacerlo. Tu mirada lo dijo todo," dijo furiosa.

"Nena, me veía así porque no quería que otros hombres te vieran tan _sexy_."

Esta vez fue Rose quién resopló. "Sí, claro."

Me fue difícil contener la risa al escucharlos. En vez de eso, decidí calmarla un poco.

"Estás deslumbrante. Este gris se te ve aún mejor que el rosa."

Viendo mis verdaderas intenciones como siempre, me levantó una ceja en sospecha, luego agitó su mano sin darle importancia a todo el asunto.

"Tenemos excelentes noticias," prácticamente gritó, cambiando de tema. "Encontramos un departamento."

"Wow, eso es maravilloso. Felicitaciones." La abracé; feliz de que no tendrían que sufrir por mucho más tiempo viviendo apretados.

Cuando regresaron de Las Vegas, Rose se mudó al departamento de Emmett porque era marginalmente más espacioso que el suyo y más cercano de su lugar de trabajo. Sin embargo, era solo una solución temporal, porque la casa que de por sí era pequeña reventaría una vez que se convirtieran en tres en unos meses.

Rose habló sin parar sobre cómo la agente de bienes raíces había sido una perra y Emmett coqueteó con ella mientras Rose estaba parada a su lado. Em, por supuesto, insistió en que solo había sido amigable, y que no era su culpa si las mujeres lo deseaban.

Comenzaron su disputa acostumbrada e intenté no escuchar al estar junto a ellos. Deseando estar muy lejos, dejé que mis ojos vagaran por los hermosos jardines hasta que se posaron en el otro extremo donde Alice y Jasper estaban posando para una serie de fotos de ellos dos solos. Se miraban con tanto amor y devoción que no pude detener a mi mente de crear imagen tras imagen de Edward en un esmoquin negro y yo en un precioso vestido blanco; sus brillantes ojos esmeralda penetrando los míos con absoluta adoración y felicidad.

Un deseo intenso por ello atravesó mi pecho, y apenas pude contener mi suspiro de anhelo que amenazaba por salir.

Me sentí agradecida de volver al presente cuando Edward me asustó apareciendo a mi lado.

"Hola, cariño. Te eché de menos," me dijo, arrojando un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y atrayéndome para un lánguido beso.

En un intento de mantenerlo inocente, me aparté después de un momento, solo para encontrar a nuestros amigos mirándonos con ojos amplios por la sorpresa.

 ********TBL********

 **EPOV**

La toma de fotos pareció tardar una eternidad. Cientos fueron tomadas con los padres, luego toda la familia. Al menos dos docenas en diferentes poses conmigo y la dama de honor de Alice. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, me estaba poniendo ansioso ya que extrañaba a mi novia y a mi hijo. _¡Novia! Suena tan bien el que finalmente pueda decirlo en voz alta y que sea real_. Claro, lo había dicho antes – incluso varias veces—pero entonces solo había sido nuestra fachada. Ahora ella era mía de verdad.

Nada me detuvo cuando la fotógrafa al fin anunció que había terminado. Me apresuré al área de la recepción, dirigiéndome directamente a Bella tan pronto la vi donde estaba parada con Rose y Emmett. La acerqué a mí y disfruté el hecho que ahora podía besarla siempre que quisiera.

Ya que estábamos en público, tuve que liberar sus labios mucho más pronto de lo que quería. Compartimos una exhalación profunda, y luego nos volvimos hacia nuestros amigos que portaban expresiones similares de asombro.

Emmett fue el primero en encontrar su voz. "¡Maldita sea, lo hiciste después de todo! Estaba empezando a creer que nunca sacarían la cabeza de su trasero y tu polla se marchitaría y se caería."

"Sí," Rose habló. "Ya era hora."

Bella estaba claramente incómoda por ser el centro de atención, pero con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro descansó su mejilla contra mi hombro avergonzada. Probablemente tendríamos que escuchar eso de nuevo esta noche.

El DJ anunciando a los recién casados nos salvó de más burlas a nuestra expensa. Alice y Jasper entraron con un fuerte aplauso de sus invitados que los esperaban, luego tomaron la pista para tener su primer baile como esposo y esposa.

Las siguientes horas estuvieron ocupadas con felicitaciones y una comida de cinco platos, intercalados con discursos de Jasper, la dama de honor y el mío. Había organizado que una niñera que conocía del hospital pasara la tarde con Christopher en una suite en la planta alta de manera que Bella pudiera ir a alimentarlo cuando la llamara.

Amaba mucho a mi hijo, pero realmente disfruté de tener una tarde libre con Bella. Nos sentamos juntos, tomándonos las manos o tocándonos de otras formas durante la noche. Creí que Alice necesitaría que la sedaran cuando empezó a saltar de arriba abajo y chillar como una loca en el momento que se dio cuenta que estaba besando a Bella en los labios, lo que nunca habíamos hecho mientras pretendíamos.

"Oh, este es el mejor regalo que pudieron darme," dijo feliz al abrazarme con más fuerza de lo que su figura parecida a duendecillo te haría creer. "¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes?"

Me soltó y ahora empezó a ahogar a Bella.

Jasper palmeó mi espalda en un gesto varonil. "Felicitaciones, hombre. Estoy muy feliz por ti."

"Tienen que contarme toda la historia—con detalle. Pero maldita sea, supongo que tendrá que esperar," dijo Alice cuando escuchó al DJ anunciando la hora de arrojar el ramo.

Agarró la mano de Bella, y sin permitir protestas, la llevó a la pista de baile donde unas treinta mujeres estaban reunidas, ansiosas por ser las siguientes en casarse. Alice colocó a Bella justo en medio de la hilera del frente, entonces tomó su lugar al otro extremo en el cuadrado de madera.

Observé a Bella con una sonrisa divertida mientras trataba de perderse en el escenario mientras Alice arrojaba las flores hacia atrás por encima de su cabeza. Debió haber sido un reflejo lo que hizo que Bella extendiera sus manos y atrapara el ramo antes de que golpeara el suelo justo frente a ella. Las mujeres a su alrededor le dieron una ronda de aplausos con algo de envidia, y el resto del lugar se unió con mucho más entusiasmo.

Alice se apresuró a volver, poniendo a Bella entre sus brazos y le susurró algo que la hizo sonrojarse de forma adorable.

"Maldición, hombre. Entonces, pronto te nos unirás en las filas de esposos." Emmett me golpeó en la espalda, y casi me hizo brincar unos cuantos pasos hacia el frente. "Ve por ella," añadió, esta vez susurrando en mi oído.

Y eso fue lo que hice. Caminé directamente hacia el centro de la pista de baile y la rodeé con mis brazos justo cuando _One and Only_ de Adele empezaba a sonar.

"Gran atrapada," dije riéndome entre dientes dejando un suave beso en sus labios.

Empecé mecerme suavemente al ritmo de la música, feliz de que Bella comenzara a moverse al instante conmigo. Mordió su labio con nerviosismo, y sabía que estaba a punto de empezar a disculparse, de modo que la silencié con mi boca. Echándome hacia atrás, la miré a los ojos con toda la confianza que tenía.

"Espero ansioso el momento en que seamos nosotros los que nos casemos. No te equivoques. No voy a esperar otro año para pedirte que seas mi esposa, y espero que no me alejes otra vez cuando lo haga."

Le sostuve la mirada a medida que el _shock_ se transformaba en una sonrisa feliz. "No lo haré," fue todo lo que dijo antes de descansar su mejilla contra mi pecho, y comenzamos a bailar en perfecta armonía.

No, no podía esperar a poner mi anillo en su dedo; para mostrarle al mundo que ella era mía. Ella no podría saberlo, pero ya estaba en el cajón de mi ropa interior, esperando hasta que llegara el momento perfecto. Y como le acababa de decir a Bella, planeaba estar casado con ella en esta fecha el próximo año. Tal vez organizaría algo especial para su cumpleaños y entonces le propondría matrimonio. No tenía que tener listo todo el plan esta noche.

Continuamos bailando lento, abrazando al otro, mientras permitía que mi mirada deambulara por la pista de baile ahora llena. Todos habíamos llegado muy lejos en los últimos doce meses.

Em y Rose estaban ahí, luchando por el control de quién tenía permitido dirigir. Habían iniciado como extraños y peleaban con uñas y dientes, pero tuvieron que entregarse a la inmensa pasión entre ellos. Incluso si Emmett prácticamente la engañó para que se comprometiera con él, los dos estaban mucho más felices y equilibrados de lo que jamás los había visto. Tal vez, algunas veces el fin _sí_ justifica los medios.

Alice y Jasper estaban en su pequeño mundo privado, celebrando el final feliz de su historia de amor de toda la vida. Mi muy entusiasta hermana no podía haber encontrado una mejor pareja que mi calmado y juicioso mejor amigo. Se había enamorado de él en el momento que lo vio cuando ella tenía ocho años y esperó pacientemente a que él la viera como la mujer que era. No podía haber deseado un mejor esposo para ella.

Luego había otra pareja, mucho más inimaginable. Aro mantenía a mi madre cerca de él mientras la guiaba por la pista de baile en lo que parecía una rutina bien practicada. Tal vez de nosotros ocho, Esme era la que había llegado más lejos.

Después de casi treinta años, de lo que yo consideraba abuso emocional, por fin había decidido salir de su zona de confort y dejar a su esposo. Con terapia y su lento progreso de vuelta a nuestra familia, encontró su sitio en este mundo muy rápidamente. Había ganado tanta confianza en sí misma los últimos meses que se atrevió a solicitarle el divorcio a mi padre.

Me sentía bastante dividido de que no estuviera aquí. Después de todo, era su hija la que se casó, pero para Alice, tan pronto como tomó la decisión, no había nada que discutir. Quería a su madre y a mí en su vida y decidió que no había lugar en ella para él. Por más triste que fuera, yo había aceptado que no tenía un padre cariñoso, o en realidad, que no tenía uno.

Viendo a Esme y Aro, bailando y riendo, no podía dejar de sonreír. Puede que hayan perdido décadas, pero al parecer iban por el camino correcto a convertirse en lo que probablemente siempre debieron haber sido. Dios sabe que se merecían ser felices.

Durante todo el día, había escuchado más que unos cuantos comentarios en susurros sobre cómo había atrapado a otro doctor exitoso antes de que la tinta se secara en los papeles de divorcio, pero de igual manera, mucho invitados murmuraron palabras de admiración por la forma en que había tomado su destino en sus propias manos. A mi mamá y Aro no pareció importarles, y yo ignoré los comentarios exactamente como ellos lo hicieron. En el último año había aprendido que no puedes encontrar la felicidad si siempre tratas de llenar las expectativas de otras personas.

En ese momento, me di cuenta que todo este cambio había ocurrido con la aparición de Bella en mi vida como un catalizador. Alice y Jasper se hubieran casado de todos modos. Pero sin Bella, Emmett y Rosalie no se hubiera conocido. Mi madre no se hubiera liberado de su jaula y empezado a abrir sus alas. Y no hubiera reavivado una amistad de la infancia que tiene la posibilidad de ser mucho más que eso.

Pero el cambio que fue más sorprendente para mí fue en lo que se había convertido mi vida. Antes de que conociera a Bella, yo era miserable, solitario y odiaba mi trabajo. Ella me había alentado a ir por las cosas que quería. Ahora tenía una ocupación satisfactoria, un maravilloso hijo, y el amor de mi vida estaba justo en mis brazos.

Sí, era perfectamente feliz, y por el resto de mis días, no dejaría de demostrarle a Bella que ella era la razón de mi felicidad. Y nada de ello hubiese ocurrido sin dos líneas azules en un palito de plástico.

 ********TBL********

* * *

 _ **Y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado…. Esperen, esperen, sin tomatazos por favor, todavía falta el epílogo y un outtake, pero sí, ya les decimos adiós a estos tórtolos. Pero, ¿qué les pareció este último capítulo? ¿Qué fue lo que más les gustó? Esta última parte dónde Edward reconoce todo lo bueno en su vida gracias a Bella es una de mis favoritas. Sin duda, lo que pasó esa noche por una aventura de una noche cambió drásticamente su vida, pero para bien, no hay duda de ello. Le costó, pero tiene a la chica a su lado. Bueno, esperaré ansiosa sus comentarios para saber su opinión. Recuerden que sus palabras me animan a continuar con este trabajo.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Cristal82, ValeWhitlockGrey, thranbely green dankworth, AliciaGA, Micaela Avila, soledadcullen, Pera l.t, Marttha Cullen Dollanganger, freedom2604, Aliceforever85, sonia sandria, Albaa Yassmin, paosierra, Jane Bells, patymdn, myaenriquez02, carol, manago, Cely Peralta, Sony Bells, lagie, Lucila cullen grey, Dama Felina, tulgarita, Paola Lightwood, Wawis Cullen, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Ely Cullen M, Jimena, Hanna D.L, Lady Grigori, Jazmin Li, Merce, lizdayanna, Maribel, blankitapia, Techu, Srher Evans, solecitopucheta, cary, Antonia, Andrea Ojeda, Tata XOXO, Pam Malfoy Black, debynoe, Blueskys, Shikara65, somas, Roxy Sanchez, Yoliki, glow0718, Schatzie0713, DenniChavez, bellaliz, Gabriela Cullen, Manligrez, Bertlin, ginnicullenswan, Sully YM, Diablillo07, rosy canul, Ericastelo, Sei, Vanina Cantamutto, injoa, Mafer, bbluelilas y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el epílogo :)**_


	31. Epílogo

De nuevo les recuerdo que nada es mío, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y autora de la historia es **Payton79** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Mi compañera de armas está presente una vez más en esta traducción, gracias a mi querida Beta Erica Castelo por corregir todos mis horrores.**

* * *

 ********TBL********

 **Epílogo**

 **BPOV**

 _ **~Tres años después~**_

"Mami, ¿puedo dormir esta noche en mi nueva cama de niño grande?" Una vocecita emocionada preguntó por detrás de mí mientras guardaba los últimos de sus calcetines en el cajón superior de su nueva cómoda.

"Por supuesto que puedes, cariño. Todos vamos a dormir en nuestras camas nuevas."

Hice una ligera mueca al enderezar mi adolorida espalda. Estar de pie por largos periodos de tiempo no me hacía nada bien estos días. Sin pensarlo, mi mano comenzó a frotar mi vientre hinchado, y en seguida, su habitante me recompensó con un empujoncito.

"¿Mi manita te eta pateando ota vez, mami?" Mi hombrecito—siempre protector—de inmediato estuvo a mi lado, acariciando con su mano regordeta dónde pensó que me dolía.

Alborotando sus cobrizos mechones rebeldes, le sonreí a mi hijo. Con cada día que pasaba se parecía más a su papi. Su cabello era un poco más oscuro pero tenía exactamente la misma textura, mientras que sus ojos eran del mismo verde intenso que los de Edward. "Estoy bien. Tú también me pateaste mucho, cuando eras tú el que estabas en mi pancita, Trip."

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Christopher recibiera un apodo, el que Emmett lo llamara constantemente "Triple C" se pegó, y con el tiempo, se acortó a "Trip".

Han pasado tres años desde que Edward y yo sucumbimos a los sentimientos que luchamos por contener. Tres años que han sido los más felices de mi vida. Edward nunca regresó a su habitación después de pasar la primera noche conmigo, y estaba segura, que si lo hubiese intentado, lo habría arrastrado de vuelta.

Con su residencia iniciando unas cuantas semanas después, los turnos nocturnos y horarios irregulares volvieron a nuestras vidas. Ya que finalmente había accedido a la súplica de Edward a quedarme en casa el primer año y luego recorté mis horas drásticamente después de eso, trabajando solo dos días a la semana desde casa y uno en la oficina, todavía lográbamos pasar mucho tiempo juntos a pesar de su loco horario. Incluso encontré el tiempo para escribir la novela con la que siempre había soñado. Requirió de mucho tiempo y esfuerzo, pero después de unos meses, encontré una editorial y mi primer libro iba a ser publicado en otoño.

En unas cuantas semanas, Edward terminaría su residencia en pediatría. Al principio, había querido entrar en una clínica privada para tener un horario más fiable y ganar más dinero, pero en muchas conversaciones nocturnas, discutimos los pros y los contras de que aplicara a una residencia para adquirir una especialidad más. Al final, decidió tratar de ganar una de las dos residencias que Luri ofrecía en el campo de medicina de emergencia. Significaba otros tres años de turnos dobles y todo tipo de anormales horas de trabajo, pero yo sabía que realmente lo deseaba, y yo lo apoyaba de todas las formas que pudiera.

Después de la boda de Alice y Jasper, estaba segura que quería casarme con Edward—eventualmente. Nunca me imaginé que me propondría matrimonio en mi cumpleaños ese mismo año. Esme se ofreció a quedarse con Trip esa noche para que pudiéramos disfrutar de unas cuantas horas para nosotros. En vez de salir o hacer una fiesta, decidimos pasar una noche tranquila en casa. Ordenamos pizza e íbamos a empezar a ver un DVD cuando abrí la caja de la pizza para encontrar "Cásate Conmigo" escrito con piña en una cama de atún. Elevando mis llorosos ojos, encontré a Edward en una rodilla, sosteniendo un hermoso anillo de diamante. Sin poder hablar con el nudo en mi garganta, solo pude asentir mi respuesta afirmativa.

Nos casamos al año siguiente, en el segundo aniversario del día que nos conocimos, con solo nuestros amigos cercanos y familia presente, y Trip como nuestro pajecito. Ese día, estaba absolutamente contenta y loca de alegría por compartir el mismo apellido que Edward y mi hijo.

Aunque Edward probablemente estaría en entrenamiento por otros tres años, habíamos decidido hace año y medio que queríamos tratar de tener otro bebé. Trip tenía dieciocho meses para entonces, y no queríamos que él y su hermano o hermana estuvieran muy separados en edad; de esa forma podrían realmente crecer juntos.

Tomando en consideración que nuestro primero hijo fue un accidente que ocurrió con un solo intento y a pesar de que tomaba anticonceptivos, nos sorprendió que intentar tener un segundo resultó ser mucha sangre, sudor y lágrimas. Por supuesto, Trip era la prueba viviente de que en realidad no teníamos problemas de fertilidad, pero eso no hacía más fácil ver las pruebas de maternidad negativas mes tras mes.

Después de medio año, recurrimos a monitorear mi ovulación y a tener sexo programado para tener un bebé—muy decepcionante después de que docenas de personas te cuentan que hacer un bebé es divertido.

Al final, estaba tan estresada que Edward tiró mis pruebas de ovulación, termómetros y libros de fertilidad, empacó una maleta, pasamos a dejar a nuestro hijo con su abuela y me llevó en un viaje de fin de semana a un _spa_ en medio de la nada. Fui mimada y consentida durante el día y plenamente venerada por mi esposo por la noche, y sorpresa, dos semanas después, la prueba mostró dos líneas azules.

"Mami, ¿ya puedo ir con papi?" Pequeñas manos tiraron de la orilla de mi blusa con impaciencia.

Mirando rápidamente por la ventana, vi que Edward y Emmett estaban terminando de poner el juego de columpios en el patio.

"Claro, cariño. Pero ten cuidado con las escaleras, ¿está bien?" Cuando me di la vuelta, él ya había salido por la puerta.

Al haber vivido en un edificio de departamentos con ascensor toda su vida, mi hijo no tenía mucha experiencia con las escaleras, pero había aprendido rápidamente.

Cuando estuvimos seguros que nuestra familia se ampliaría en el futuro cercano, tuvimos que admitir que nuestro piso, por mucho que lo amaramos, sería demasiado pequeño para vivir en él con dos niños. Así que empezamos a buscar una casa alejada del centro de la ciudad.

Cuando encontramos una casa de dos plantas con un hermoso patio trasero en un vecindario encantador, me enamoré enseguida. Jane, la agente de bienes raíces que le había vendido a Edward el piso, nos había mostrado todas las cuatro recámaras, dos baños y medio, la cocina de última generación, y pisos de madera de cerezo, y quedé encantada. Cuando, al final de la visita, nos dijo el precio de casi $800.000, yo estaba a punto de llorar. Eso era mucho más dinero de lo que había imaginado pagar por una casa en mi vida—y mucho más de lo que podría pagar jamás.

Edward, al ver mi angustia y saber enseguida que algo estaba mal, le agradeció a Jane por su tiempo y le dijo que estaríamos en contacto. El regreso a casa fue bastante callado conmigo mirando por la ventanilla lateral y Edward dándome tiempo para pensar.

"¿Qué pasa, cariño?" Me preguntó cuándo me dejé caer en el sofá de nuestra sala.

Mordisqueé mi labio inferior, y luego suspiré. "¡Es muchísimo dinero!"

"¿Y?" Me dio pie para hablar, sus ojos buscando en mi rostro. "Sabes que no es un problema, ¿verdad?"

"Pero tu fideicomiso está mermando. No me parece correcto."

No habíamos hablado de dinero desde la mañana después de mi huida tres años antes. Cuando nos casamos, él me contó sobre su testamento y el fideicomiso que preparó para Trip, pero nada de eso cambiaba el hecho que estábamos viviendo de sus ahorros y esos no se incrementarían en el futuro próximo.

"Becky, venderemos el piso. Vale tanto como la casa. Y, mientras tanto, _tomaremos un préstamo_ —" hizo comillas en el aire "—de mi cuenta. No pasa nada."

Todavía no estaba convencida. Sabía que había millones de casas allá afuera que costaban menos de medio millón de dólares. ¿Por qué teníamos que comprar una que podría pagar otras cuatro?

"Cariño, ¿te gustó la casa?" Edward preguntó suplicante.

No podía mentirle. "Me encantó."

Tomó mi mano, acariciando mi anillo de bodas. "También a mí. El vecindario es genial y no tenemos que hacer muchas renovaciones." Hizo una pausa, sonriendo para sí mismo. "Ya puedo imaginarme un juego de columpios en el patio trasero. Y hay lugar para al menos un bebé más." Su sonrisa de suficiencia fue muy tierna, y me fue difícil encontrar puntos válidos contra la casa.

Un grito que venía del patio trasero me hizo mirar por la ventana para ver a Trip corriendo hacia los brazos abiertos de su papi. El juego de columpios que Edward había imaginado estaba montado totalmente.

"Querida, ¿tienes un minuto?" Esme preguntó desde la puerta abierta.

Ha estado aquí todo el día, ayudándome a limpiar y desempacar.

"Por supuesto," respondí, siguiéndola por el pasillo y hacia el cuarto del bebé.

En los últimos años, Esme y yo nos habíamos hecho muy cercanas, casi más cercanas de lo que yo lo era con mi propia madre, debido a la distancia geográfica. Mi suegra había pasado por muchas cosas desde que decidió dejar a su esposo. Su abogado le había aconsejado demandar a Carlisle por todo su dinero en conjunto, y había buenas probabilidades de que en realidad pudiera ganar, considerando que todo lo que tenían provenía de la herencia de sus padres y la culpa de Carlisle en el fracaso de su matrimonio. Sin embargo, Esme estaba consciente, que lo que más le importaba a su exesposo era el dinero y las apariencias, por lo que predecía una pelea larga, difícil y probablemente desagradable.

Cansada de tener que lidiar con él y ansiando liberarse de una vez por todas, ella le ofreció un acuerdo que implicaba dividir toda su herencia a partes iguales. Después de unas semanas de prórroga para pensarlo, Carlisle accedió renuentemente, y el divorcio fue definitivo en menos de un mes.

Aro fue un apoyo invaluable para ella durante ese tiempo extenuante, y desde entonces. La acompañó a las citas con su abogado o a las citas en la corte, y estuvo a su lado repetidamente en los eventos sociales; sonriendo orgulloso a la mujer que lo tomaba del brazo, sin importar los chismes que se lanzaban en ese tiempo.

Los rumores estuvieron en su peor momento cuando, un año después del divorcio, Carlisle se casó de nuevo con una mujer con la mitad de su edad. Sus hijos no fueron invitados. De hecho, ni Edward ni Alice habían siquiera conocido a la exmodelo que se había convertido en su madrastra. Pero no les importó. Aro los había resarcido más que suficiente por el mediocre padre que había sido Carlisle.

Hace dos meses, Aro por fin le pidió a Esme que se convirtiera en su esposa. Todos habíamos estado reunidos a la mesa en el comedor de Esme cuando Aro se levantó de su silla. En un gesto dramático, nos dijo cuánto amaba el ser aceptado como parte de nuestra familia, entonces declaró su amor por Esme; que la había amado la mayor parte de su vida, y le pidió que se casara con él. Mi suegra se levantó de un salto de su asiento y lanzó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, susurrándole un lloroso "Sí" al oído.

Una vez que nos instaláramos en nuestro nuevo hogar y nuestro nuevo miembro de la familia llegara, Esme había planeado mudarse con su futuro esposo.

"Bella," Esme empezó a decir cuando nos detuvimos en la puerta del cuarto del bebé. "Está listo. Sé que no te gusta mucho todo eso de las princesas, e hice lo que pude por controlar a Alice."

Al igual que con la habitación de mi Trip en ese entonces, Alice había estado ansiosa por diseñar la nueva habitación del bebé, aún más cuando supimos que íbamos a tener una niña. Esme ofreció su ayuda y me aseguró que moderaría la explosión rosada que su hija estaba planeando. En vista de que ella y Jasper tenían un hijo de seis meses, estaba desesperada por hacer algo femenino por primera vez.

Tenía que admitir que tenía un poco de miedo de lo que habían elaborado, pero al mismo tiempo, tenía curiosidad de ver dónde estaría durmiendo y jugando nuestra pequeña. Respirando profundo y conteniendo el aliento, abrí la puerta despacio, revelando lo que parecía ser el sueño de todo niñita.

Todas las paredes estaban pintadas de color marfil y los muebles eran la misma cuna, cómoda y mesa para cambiar que ya estaban en el cuarto de Trip en el departamento. La madera oscura hacía que la habitación se viera cálida y acogedora. Aunque el centro de atención era el mural sobre la cuna en la pared frente a la puerta. Cientos de maripositas de diferentes tonos de púrpura, rosa y azul parecían emerger de la cama del bebé y volar hacia la esquina a mano derecha junto a la ventana. Sobre la mesa para cambiar colgaba un móvil de madera, que una vez más, consistía de mariposas de varios tamaños y colores. La ropa de cama de la cuna era púrpura como lo era el colchón cambiable y las hermosas cortinas translúcidas que, una vez más, seguían con el tema de las mariposas.

"Entonces, ¿te gustó?" Esme me preguntó dudosa al estar parada detrás de mí, esperando mi respuesta.

"Es… es hermoso. Las mariposas son perfectas," susurré en asombro.

Esme pasó junto a mí y se detuvo en medio de la habitación. "Pensamos en hacer algo con escarabajos dado que la llamas tu bichito, pero eso no nos pareció apropiado. Así que nos decidimos por las mariposas como la mejor opción."

Para seguir con la temática de la Triple C, ya hace tiempo decidimos que nuestra hija se llamaría Cecilia Claire Cullen, pero hasta ahora no le habíamos dicho a nadie. Incluso Trip no lo sabía porque temíamos que soltara el nombre cuando toda la familia estuviera presente. A Edward y a mí nos encantaba _Cecilia_ , y _Claire_ era el nombre de la mamá de Esme. Por lo que nuestros dos hijos tendrían una parte de las personas que amaron y cuidaron de Edward cuando era niño y su madre no podía.

El carraspeo de Esme me hizo recordar en dónde estaba. Le sonreí con timidez y ella me sonrió en respuesta.

"¿Soñando con tu pequeña?" Me preguntó en voz baja.

Asentí, acariciando mi vientre con mi mano.

"Ya no falta mucho, cielo. Estás programada para dentro de cuatro semanas, pero ella podría llegar cualquier día de estos. Disfruta la tranquilidad mientras dure." Esme se rio ligeramente, y me atrajo en un abrazo.

"Muchas gracias por hacer esto por nosotros. Yo no podría haber creado algo remotamente tan hermoso."

"Oh, cielo," Esme me dijo con cariño, acariciando mi espalda. "De nada. Nuestra pequeña princesa necesita su castillo, después de todo."

 ********TBL********

Ese día más tarde, tuvimos una parrillada en el patio, celebrando la mudanza a nuestra nueva casa. Rose se había unido a su esposo, trayendo con ella a su hija de dos años, Amelia. A Trip le había agradado al instante su pequeña amiga, siempre siguiéndola para todas partes y cuidándola desde la primera vez que puso sus ojos en ella. Emmett no podía dejar de hacer bromas sobre que Trip era su futuro yerno.

Alice y Jasper llegaron solo un poco más tarde con su hijo dormido en el portabebé. Alexander George Whitlock tenía seis meses de nacido con las mejillas regordetas más lindas y rizos rubios. Alice había cumplido su promesa de dejar las píldoras anticonceptivas después de la boda. Aunque, desafortunadamente, tuvieron problemas para concebir. Después de un año de intentos fútiles para quedar embarazada, los médicos descubrieron una anomalía en sus ovarios y empezaron tratamientos de fertilidad, que no fueron cómodos para ellos. Finalmente, la tercera ronda de fertilización in vitro les trajo a su deseado hijo.

Recordando mi propia frustración y el comienzo de mi depresión por no quedar embarazada con bichito según lo esperado, estaba aún más asombrada de Alice y su optimismo inquebrantable. Incluso después de una fallida fertilización in vitro y un aborto espontáneo, no decayó por mucho tiempo o incluso consideró darse por vencida. Ella siempre veía la vida con entusiasmo, encontrando algo positivo en cada contratiempo.

"¿Cómo te sientes, Bells?" Rose me preguntó cuándo nos sentamos, esperando que nuestros hombres en verdad cocinaran algo en la parrilla de última generación.

Froté mi pancita, viéndola servir algo de ensalada de patata en el plato de plástico de su hija. "Mi espalda me ha estado matando desde hace un par de semanas y el sueño ha sido escaso últimamente, pero además de eso, estoy genial." El sarcasmo goteaba de cada palabra.

"Oh, vaya que puedo recordar ese tiempo especial. Era simplemente mágico." Los ojos de Alice tenían un brillo maniático, pero un resoplido sínico de Rose la hizo fruncir un poco el ceño.

"Mágico, mi trasero. Tener que orinar diez veces en una hora y no ser capaz de atar tus propias agujetas era embarazoso y degradante."

Aunque Rose estaba secretamente feliz por su embarazo no planeado, había estado más o menos irritada y malhumorada todos los nueve meses. Edward y yo habíamos esperado que la mierda explotara cuando Emmett, en algún momento, la jodiera inevitablemente y ella se enterara de su parte en su "accidente".

Sorprendentemente, le tomó hasta el primer cumpleaños de Amelia el soltar la sopa después de una de las tantas cervezas que se tomó. Pero la reacción de Rose nos impactó a todos. En lugar de correrlo a patadas del departamento y solicitar el divorcio, lo que esperábamos, lo hizo dormir en el sofá e impuso un embargo de sexo por tiempo indefinido. Por primera vez en su relación, Emmett no replicó, probablemente porque, en el fondo, sabía que la había engañado y se merecía todo lo que le lanzara.

Sin embargo, después de semana y media, ella cedió y lo arrastró de vuelta a su recámara. En ese entonces ella me dijo que aunque estaba furiosa con su esposo por la forma en que la había atrapado para que se casara con él, en realidad estaba feliz de que lo hubiera hecho, porque de otra forma, ella no hubiese tenido el valor de decirle que sí y sabía que Amelia era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

"¿Cómo va lo de la casa?" Esme le preguntó a Rose después de que puso a Trip en su silla y tomó asiento junto a él.

Hace dos semanas, Emmett y Rose cerraron el trato para adquirir la casa al otro lado de la calle frente a la nuestra y se mudarían tan pronto como las renovaciones estuvieran terminadas. Estaba realmente emocionada por vivir cerca de mi mejor amiga.

Rose limpió el rostro sucio de su hija con una servilleta antes de responder la pregunta de mi suegra. "Ya nos reunimos con algunos contratistas, y van a empezar a trabajar la próxima semana. Si todo sale bien, podremos mudarnos en el Día del Trabajo. Y el consultorio de Emmett también estará en marcha para entonces, por lo que debería poder tomarse unos días libres."

Después de terminar su residencia en medicina interna hace dos años, Emmett se quedó en Northwestern Memorial. Luego, en enero, unos cuantos doctores que planeaban abrir una clínica privada para familias lo abordaron, y ya que el dinero, así como las horas de trabajo, era mucho mejores, accedió a unirse a ellos. La apertura oficial sería en julio.

"Eso es excelente, querida," dijo Esme, sonriendo. "Estoy segura que Bella no cabe de contenta de tenerte tan cerca."

"Oh, ahora solo Jazzy, Alex y yo tenemos que mudarnos aquí también, entonces todos seremos vecinos," Alice dijo emocionada.

Quería muchísimo a mi cuñada. Siempre estaba ahí para todos cuando la necesitaban, pero tenerla viviendo a tiro de piedra era definitivamente demasiado. Afortunadamente, nuestro vecindario consistía en hogares de familias de clase media, y aunque Alice no era la típica princesa mimada, ella y Jasper vivían en una casa mucho más grande cerca de la propiedad de sus padres.

Aro se nos unió entonces, alborotando el cabello de Trip y besando a Esme en la frente al tomar asiento junto a ella.

"¿Cuánto falta para que al fin podamos comer?" Inquirí con un gemido. Él debería saberlo ya que había estado con los demás hombres hasta que decidió venir con nosotros. "Estoy hambrienta."

Se rio de buen agrado. "Ya no mucho. Bichito tendrá su carne pronto."

Suspirando, coloqué una mano sobre mi pancita. "No puedo creer que esté hambrienta constantemente. Ya me siento tan grande como una casa."

"Cielo, te ves hermosa. No tienes por qué preocuparte," Esme declaró de forma tranquilizadora.

Unos minutos más tarde, Edward y los otros dos se nos unieron con un plato lleno de hamburguesas. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiéramos servirnos, Aro se aclaró la garganta.

"Edward, te tengo excelentes noticias. Quería decírtelo personalmente en lugar de hacerlo en una carta formal. Estoy muy feliz de informarte que conseguiste la residencia en medicina de emergencia. ¡Felicitaciones!"

Mi boca se abrió y Edward se levantó de un salto de su silla, poniéndome entre sus brazos. "¡Oh cariño! Lo logré. ¡De entre un ciento de candidatos, la gané!"

Al principio, Edward ni siquiera había estado seguro que debiera solicitarla, temiendo que Aro usara su influencia para disuadir los votos a favor de su futuro hijastro. Pero cuando el jefe de personal prometió no usar su influencia y mantenerse al margen de la votación, Edward finalmente accedió a entregar su solicitud. Una razón más por la cual estar feliz y orgulloso de sí mismo ahora.

"Felicitaciones, cariño. Estoy muy feliz por ti." Besé sus labios con entusiasmo, luego lo solté para que recibiera las felicitaciones de todos los demás.

 ********TBL********

Unas horas más tarde, nos sentíamos aliviados de estar solos y en nuestra cama. Entusiasmado por dormir por primera vez en su nueva recámara con la temática de _Cars_ , Trip se había quedado dormido en seguida. Ahora, en la privacidad de nuestra nueva recámara, mi cabeza estaba sobre el pecho de Edward; aunque mi hinchado vientre impedía que me acurrucara contra mi esposo como ansiaba.

"Lo siento," susurró después de que habíamos estado acurrucados en silencio por un rato.

Fruncí el ceño, sin tener idea de qué estaba hablando. "¿Por qué?"

"Por conseguir la residencia. Sé que es un inconveniente, y las cosas serían mucho más fáciles para ti y los niños si no lo hubiera hecho." Sonaba afligido y arrepentido.

Por supuesto que hubiera sido más fácil para nuestra familia si hubiese decidido unirse a una clínica privada en vez de iniciar otros tres años de entrenamiento, pero conociéndolo como lo conocía, estaba segura que nunca hubiera estado satisfecho si se detenía sin especializarse más. Tal vez era un remanente de lo que Carlisle le había inculcado desde temprana edad, o tal vez era su propia motivación interior. De cualquier manera, él necesitaba esto, y nuestra relación era lo bastante fuerte como para soportar tres años más de anormales horarios de trabajo.

Aunque no era fácil en mi condición actual, luché por levantarme apoyándome en un codo para mirarlo.

"Edward Cullen, deja de sentirte culpable cuando es totalmente innecesario. Te dije desde el principio que deberías solicitar la residencia. Por supuesto que me encantaría tenerte en casa todas las noches, pero sabía lo que estaba haciendo cuando me casé con un doctor. Prefiero tenerte contento y satisfecho que en casa todo el tiempo, miserable y aburrido. No te mentí cuando te dije que estaba feliz por ti, porque lo estoy. Haremos que funcione."

Con cuidado pero con determinación, Edward me rodó sobre mi espalda y acarició mis labios con los suyos apasionadamente. Mis ojos se cerraron automáticamente al mismo tiempo que mis manos se introducían en el suave cabello de su nuca. Sin importar cuán a menudo me besara, siempre me derretía en sus brazos como si fuera la primera vez.

La lengua de Edward se deslizó suavemente en mi boca, iniciando un baile seductor con la mía. Desafortunadamente, después de meses de un buenísimo sexo de embarazo, el amor físico se había vuelto muy incómodo para mí durante las últimas semanas, y casi lo habíamos abandonado por completo. Todavía lo deseaba, y aunque me sentía como una ballena, sabía que él también me deseaba, pero con mis dolores de espalda y la pancita de embarazo estorbando, nos conteníamos.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de un beso ardiente, nos separamos, jadeando.

"No sé qué hice para merecerte," dijo Edward, su frente apoyada en la mía. "Te amo, Becky, más de lo que podría describir."

Sonreí, dejando un ligero beso en su boca. "También te amo. Muchísimo."

Y lo hacía. Cuando estábamos juntos de esa forma, nuestras vidas eran casi perfectas. Estaba ansiosa porque nuestro bichito se uniera a nosotros y completara nuestra familia. Los siguientes tres años no serían una caminata en el parque, pero habíamos pasado por cosas mucho peores, y salimos victoriosos. ¿Qué eran tres años cuando teníamos frente a nosotros el resto de nuestras vidas juntos?

 ********TBL********

* * *

 _ **Como saben aún falta un outtake, pero prácticamente hemos llegado al final de esta historia. Sé que algunas hubieran querido leer que Carlisle recibía su merecido, pero lamentablemente así fue como la autora lo escribió. Pero ya se imaginarán que sucederá con él al casarse con una mujer como la que escogió, ¿verdad? Supongamos que le hace una mala jugada y lo engaña dejándolo en la ruina jejejeje, de ahí ya síganle ustedes, pueden imaginarse lo peor. En cuanto a lo demás, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? Ya saben como disfruto de saber su opinión, así que esperaré ansiosa sus comentarios.**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: thranbely green dankworth, PV, Cristal82, Shikara65, stphie, Paola Lightwood, manago, Cely Peralta, Tata XOXO, AliciaGA, aliceforever85, Antonia, tulgarita, .Life, Gabriela Cullen, myaenriquez02, cary, Berltin, Valeria, lilykuran, Techu, Jane Bells, paosierra, lagie, debynoe, Andrea Ojeda, sabeloque, Alizce, Jazmin Li, bbluelilas, Maribel, Wawis Cullen, Srher Evans, Adriu, Yoliki, Injoa, Jimena, Roxy Sanchez, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Ely Cullen M, ValeWhitlockGrey, solecitopucheta, patymdn, Hanna D.L, Pam Malfoy Black, bellaliz, ginnicullenswan, somas, DenniChavez, lizdayanna, Josi, Sully YM, freedom2604, Mafer, Ericastelo, Manligrez, Merce, glow0718, y algunos anónimos. Saludos y nos leemos en el outtake ;)**_


	32. Outtake – Como comenzó

De nuevo les recuerdo que nada es mío, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y autora de la historia es **Payton79** , yo solo traduzco.

 **Mi compañera de armas está presente una vez más en esta traducción, gracias a mi querida Beta Erica Castelo por corregir todos mis horrores.**

* * *

 ********TBL********

 **Outtake de Two Blue Lines – Como comenzó…**

"Rose, ¿estás segura de que sea una buena idea?" Bella le preguntó a su mejor amiga cuando se acercaban al bar que Rosalie había elegido para esta noche.

Bella no era necesariamente una chica que disfrutara de las fiestas, pero ya que Riley, su novio por siete años, había roto con ella tan solo el día anterior, Rose decidió que Bella necesitaba salir y beberse su melancolía por primera vez. Con algo de persuasión—lo que significó arrastrar a Bella a la ducha, dejarle la ropa que se iba a poner y arreglarle el cabello y el maquillaje—ella aceptó.

Su pendejo ex no solo había decidido irse a Inglaterra un año sin ella, sino que había conocido a alguien más ahí e inició una aventura, sin que Bella lo supiera. Regresó a los Estados Unidos solo para botar a Bella en persona y luego se apresuró a volver a Londres y a su nueva novia. Sorprendentemente, Bella no estaba tan desconsolada como había esperado, pero la traición seguía siendo devastadora.

La alta mujer rubia agarró la mano de la morena, sacándola de sus sombríos pensamientos, y la arrastró al bar que un compañero de trabajo le había recomendado para esa ocasión específica. Todavía era temprano y el lugar aún no se había llenado de clientes cuando las dos mujeres atractivas entraron. A diferencia de su amiga, Bella no estaba vestida con intenciones de terminar la noche en la cama de alguien más. Aun así, había optado por una linda falda negra que terminaba unos centímetros arriba de sus rodillas y un _top_ rojo oscuroque dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y acentuaba sus curvas naturales. Por si fuera poco, se puso sus zapatos de tacón de diez centímetros que Riley realmente odiaba.

Al entrar, se dirigieron directamente hacia la barra, cada una ordenando un cóctel frutal y un corto de tequila.

"Por los nuevos comienzos y tener algo de diversión, para variar," Rosalie brindó antes de chocar sus vasos y tomarse el licor de un trago.

"Ew," Bella chilló, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Eso es asqueroso. A este ritmo, estaré borracha en menos de una hora," se quejó, luego sorbió de su pajilla negra.

"Bells, cariño, ese es el propósito. Eso y arrojarte al primer chico lindo que veas." Dicho eso, Rose ordenó una segunda ronda de cortos.

 ********TBL********

Edward dejó la cerveza que acababa de terminar en la barra. "Em, él es tan… joder, quiero estrangularlo. ¿Cómo puede llamarse mi padre y tratarme de esa forma? Es un desalmado hijo de perra."

La frustración era evidente en el rostro de Edward mientras le relataba a su amigo Emmett la reunión que tuvo temprano en el día con su padre. El doctor Carlisle Cullen, jefe de cardiología en el Hospital Northwestern Memorial, le había ordenado a su hijo, que estaba en su segundo año de residente de medicina interna en el mismo hospital, que fuera a su oficina para reprenderlo por ser demasiado compasivo con sus pacientes.

Edward, siendo una persona sensible y que de alguna forma mostraba empatía, disfrutaba cuidar de los pacientes; no solo en la capacidad médica sino también a un nivel emocional, para la consternación de su padre. Se esperaba que siguiera los antiguos pasos de los Cullen, tomando un día su lugar como una autoridad solicitada en el campo de la cardiología. A Edward no podían importarle menos los hombres y mujeres viejos con sobrepeso cuyo estilo de vida y holgazanería sin duda habían provocado que sufrieran de presión alta o principios de ataques cardiacos. Pero por ahora, no era capaz de ir en contra de su padre, y en vez de eso continuó por el camino determinado para él, por poco atractivo que fuera.

Emmett tomó el último trago de su cerveza, y en un intento de llevar más lejos su aventura a la embriaguez, Edward agarró sus dos botellas y se dirigió hacia la barra para comprar otra ronda. Cuando estaba por llegar al mostrador, una mujer bajita giró su banco y empezó a caminar hacia él; sus ojos en el azul, amarillo y rojo de la bebida en su mano. Él podía verlo venir, pero de alguna forma no pudo quitarse del camino. Chocando directamente con él, logró derramar la mayor parte de su bebida, pero afortunadamente no derramó mucho sobre ella o Edward.

Jadeando, levantó su cabeza y se le quedó mirando con ojos del color marrón más profundo que había visto, y amplios por la sorpresa. Su rostro en forma de corazón estaba enmarcado por gruesos bucles de un intenso color caoba mientras sus pómulos se sonrojaban de un adorable tono de rosa.

"Lo siento mucho. No vi por dónde iba." Mordió su labio, luego empezó a pasar su mano libre por el pecho de él y sus abdominales en un vano intento de remover las manchas húmedas que su bebida había dejado. Era algo bueno que Edward llevaba puesta una camisa negra por lo que el brebaje bastante colorido que llevaba no dejaría manchas notables.

Divertido y cautivado por sus gestos, agarró delicadamente su muñeca y detuvo su ayuda. Su piel le hormigueó extrañamente con el contacto.

"Oye, detente, ¿está bien? En realidad no pasó nada además de que necesitas una nueva bebida." Le sonrió. "Ven, déjame comprarte una."

Bella ya estaba algo alegre y no pudo evitar quedarse mirando al hermoso hombre parado frente a ella. Estaba más que avergonzada por la forma en que su torpeza una vez más se había hecho presente, pero mientras él sostenía su mano, ella estaba paralizada en su lugar al sentir el calor extendiéndose desde dicha mano hacia todo su cuerpo.

Cuando la boca de él se curveó en una _sexy_ media sonrisa, Bella encontró su voz otra vez. "No tienes que comprarme una bebida. Me refiero a que, _yo_ choqué contra _ti_. Y, oh dios, deberías enviarme tu cuenta de la tintorería. No puedo decirte cuánto lo siento."

"No, fui educado como un caballero, y mi madre me repudiaría si dejo que una mujer me compre una bebida." La mente de Edward le recordó en seguida que seguramente a su madre no le importaría, más aún cuando fue su niñera quién le inculcó los principios de la caballerosidad, pero no quería confesarle su triste infancia a esta linda chica en los primeros cinco minutos.

Bella mordisqueó su labio inferior por un momento más hasta que finalmente, pero a regañadientes, aceptó y dejó que el guapo extraño la condujera de regreso a la barra por la muñeca.

"¿Qué era lo que estabas bebiendo?" Probablemente estaba un poco más cerca de su oído de lo que el moderado ruido del lugar demandaba.

Un tibio escalofrío bajó por el cuello y espalda de Bella cuando su aliento sopló en su oreja. Le tomó un momento recordar lo que había estado en su vaso cuando literalmente chocó con él.

" _Purple Rain_ ," susurró, todavía nerviosa por su cercanía.

Edward sabía que debía alejarse pero estaba cautivado por el tentador aroma de la belleza morena. Le estaba siendo muy difícil el no inclinarse más y besar o chupar la delicada piel de su cuello, pero sus modales ganaron, y con un silencioso suspiro, se enderezó otra vez.

"Un _Purple Rain_ para la dama y una Corona para mí, por favor," ordenó, cuando el hombre detrás de la barra lo miró.

Permanecieron callados, arriesgándose frecuentemente a echarle un vistazo al otro hasta que sus bebidas fueron colocadas frente a ellos.

"¿Por qué vamos a brindar?" Bella jugó con la pajilla en su mano, esperando a que él hiciera un brindis, luego daría su primer sorbo.

"Mmm, que te parece por lo que sea que traiga la noche, y que no haya absolutamente ningún remordimiento."

Le dio una sonrisa traviesa, y Bella tuvo que pasar saliva ante la aprensión que sintió al escuchar sus palabras.

"Por lo que sea que traiga la noche," repitió con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Sin arrepentimientos?" Imploró él, su ceja levantada.

"¡Sin arrepentimientos!" Concordó ella tan decididamente como pudo.

Ambos habían tomado un gran sorbo de sus bebidas cuando Edward recordó que ni siquiera sabía el nombre de su belleza.

"Soy Edward, por cierto," le dijo, esperando que le diera un nombre para los sueños húmedos que seguramente seguirían a su encuentro.

"Bella," ofreció, bebiendo de su pajilla.

La vista de sus labios rosados alrededor de la pieza de plástico tenía a su mente dando vueltas con imágenes de otras cosas que podría hacer con esa boca.

 _¡No pienses en eso!_ Reprendió a su hiperentusiasmada imaginación y trató de pensar en una forma de iniciar en verdad una conversación.

"¿Viniste aquí sola?" _Oh, sí, Edward. ¡Esa es la mejor línea que has dicho!_ Felicitó sarcásticamente a su inteligencia.

Bella se giró para recorrer el lugar buscando algo, balanceándose un poco en su banco.

"No, mi amiga Rose está por aquí en alguna parte. Se fue con un tipo hace un rato."

Edward estiró sus manos, agarrándola por los hombros para estabilizarla. Sonriendo con ironía, se dio cuenta que obviamente su bebida derramada no era su primera de la noche.

Sus grandes ojos marrones lo miraban de forma soñadora, y por un momento, perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos, sintiendo solo el calor de su piel contra sus palmas. De mala gana, la soltó cuando estuvo seguro que era capaz de mantenerse derecha a partir de ahí.

"Entonces, ¿estás sola?" La voz de Edward sonó ligeramente parecida a la del león atrayendo al cordero a su guarida.

El rostro de Bella esbozó una sonrisa pícara cuando proclamó, "No, no lo estoy. Estoy contigo."

Algo sorprendido por su repentina bravata, Edward no pudo evitar darle una enorme sonrisa al escuchar su comentario. Sí, estaba con él, y no tenía intenciones de dejarla ir pronto.

Inspirado por su evidente coqueteo, decidió seguirle la corriente. "Así que, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo entonces?"

Bebiendo de su pajilla, Bella parecía considerar su pregunta como si reuniera valor de su bebida—lo que probablemente estaba haciendo, dado que estaba actuando un poco más atrevida que su habitual personalidad tímida.

Cuando al fin habló, su voz fue completamente _sexy_ de una forma algo inocente. "Diría que lo que sea que tú quieras."

Tragando en seco al escuchar la insinuación implícita, Edward vació su botella, luego ordenó otra ronda.

 ********TBL********

Coquetearon mucho, tocándose accidentalmente a propósito cada pocos segundos. Ninguno de ellos podía recordar haber disfrutado tanto en mucho tiempo.

Bella le estaba contado de una película que había visto recientemente mientras Edward estaba totalmente distraído por una gota azul de su bebida que se quedó pegada a su labio superior. Completamente fascinado, aprovechó el momento y se inclinó hacia ella, deteniéndose a solo unos cuantos centímetros de su boca.

"Tienes algo ahí," susurró, luego cerró la distancia que quedaba y tocó delicadamente los labios de ella con los suyos.

Por un momento, Bella se quedó paralizada por la sorpresa, luego su cuerpo respondió y se puso en acción cuando empezó a mover su boca con la de él, introduciendo sus dedos en su cabello cuando le concedió la entrada a su lengua. No se había sentido tan excitada y deseada en un largo tiempo. Acercándose al pecho de él, sintió un gruñido mientras él gemía cuando sus lenguas se encontraron por primera vez.

Los dos desinhibidos por la cantidad de alcohol en su cuerpo y perdidos en la pasión desencadenada, no les tomó mucho tiempo convertir su beso en un espectáculo para los que estaban en torno a ellos. Aunque no lo notaron, demasiado absortos en el otro como para preocuparse por lo que estaba pasando hasta que una risa profunda hizo que se apartaran.

"Maldición, Ed, todavía estoy esperando mi cerveza mientras tú le estás succionando la cara de Bambi. Linda, por cierto." Emmett miró a Bella de la cabeza a los pies, deteniéndose un momento demasiado largo en su trasero para el gusto de Edward.

"Em, deja de follar con la mirada a mi chica," Edward lo regañó, colocando una posesiva mano en el trasero de Bella al mismo tiempo que ella se inclinaba hacia él, sonriendo con suficiencia.

Emmett resopló. "Tu chica, ¿eh? Lo que tú digas. Mira, si continúan así tendrán que cobrar una cuota por el espectáculo. Así que, vuelve a la cabina conmigo. Conocí a una chica, y necesito emborracharla. Podrías ayudarme con eso."

Se volvió hacia la barra y ordenó una botella de tequila y cuatro cortos, luego hizo un gesto para que su amigo y la bonita morena lo siguieran. Edward miró a Bella inquisitivamente, pero ella solo se encogió de hombros y bajó de un salto del banco, pensando que bien podría disfrutar de su noche plenamente. Luego tomó la mano de Edward en la suya y tiró de él para que la siguiera hacia donde Emmett había desaparecido entre la multitud de personas.

En la cabina, encontraron al amigo de Edward sentado junto a una rubia delgada. "Ella es Ricitos de Oro. Ricitos de Oro, Geekward y Bambi," ofreció como 'introducciones' mientras los dos se sentaban al otro lado de la mesa.

"Soy Irina," la conquista de Emmett se presentó ella misma, tendiendo su mano para que Bella la estrechara.

"Hola," la saludó. "Soy Bella, y él es Edward."

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo," Emmett interrumpió. "Suficiente con las formalidades. ¿Qué vamos a jugar?"

Bella arrugó su frente. "¿Jugar?"

"Sí, un juego de bebida, por supuesto. Sugiero 'Yo nunca he'. ¿Quién juega? ¿Ricitos de oro?"

Irina se encogió de hombros. "Claro."

"Genial. ¿Bambi?"

Bella pareció considerarlo por un momento, luego sonrió. "Sí, estoy dentro."

"Ed, no te pregunto porque la mayoría gana y te superamos en número de todos modos." Puso un corto frente a cada uno de ellos, luego sirvió tequila. "Muy bien, yo voy primero. Nunca he estado en una relación que haya durado más de tres meses."

Los otros tres levantaron sus vasos y se bebieron de un solo trago el líquido transparente.

"Mi turno," Irina dijo emocionada al mismo tiempo que rellenaba los vasos vacíos. "Nunca he visto Las Guerras de las Galaxias."

"¿Qué parte?" Emmett la miró inquisitivamente.

Irina se veía un poco sorprendida. "¿Hay más de una?"

Edward, Bella y Emmett gimieron al unísono y vaciaron sus vasos. Luego Bella sirvió otra ronda.

"Um," reflexionó por un momento. "Oh, claro. Nunca he hecho una fiesta cuando mis padres están fuera de la ciudad."

Esta vez, solo Emmett e Irina alcanzaron sus cortos. "Aguafiestas," le lanzó a su amigo y Bella, luego chocó su vaso con el de la rubia a su lado antes de que los dos bebieran.

Edward se los rellenó, y entonces tomó su turno.

"Nunca he estado en un equipo de deportes."

Una vez más, fueron Irina y Emmett los que bebieron con Emmett estornudando en broma "mensos" a las dos personas al otro lado de la cabina.

Incluso esas pequeñas similitudes hicieron que Edward y Bella sintieran una conexión más profunda con el otro que solo la atracción física. Como para enfatizarlo, se miraron el uno al otro a los ojos por un largo momento, solo para ser interrumpidos por Emmett iniciando la siguiente ronda.

Esta vez los temas se volvieron más explícitos. Emmett comenzó declarando que nunca había tenido un accidente con un condón, haciendo que solo Irina bebiera. Después de eso, ella proclamó que nunca había tenido sexo en su habitación de la infancia.

Bella se tomó su bebida, sus ojos cerrados cuando sintió una pequeña punzada de dolor ante el recuerdo de Riley y ella haciéndolo en su habitación decorado con pósteres de películas mientras sus padres tenían una cena con sus amigos. Todos había sido apresurado e incluso un poco incómodo, pero entonces, ella se había sentido feliz.

Edward notó que Bella tenía una mirada ausente en su rostro mientras tomaba su trago. Se veía triste e incluso un poco miserable y no deseaba nada más que borrar esa expresión de su rostro. Siguiendo su instinto, se acercó a ella y plantó un delicado beso en sus labios suaves y llenos. Los ojos de Bella se dispararon hacia los suyos, y una dulce sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

"¿Estás bien?" Edward le preguntó preocupado, susurrándole al oído. Ella le respondió con un ligero gesto de su cabeza. "Entonces, es tu turno."

Ella llenó su vaso y el de Emmett, y entonces consideró su siguiente declaración. "Nunca he roto con alguien."

Irina y Emmett se tomaron de un trago sus bebidas sin perder un segundo, mientras Edward inclinaba su cabeza hacia un lado, luego el otro, sin estar seguro si él había iniciado el final de su última relación o si había sido totalmente mutuo. Al final, decidió que, al menos, había una parte bastante activa en el rompimiento y por lo tanto, decidió vaciar también su vaso.

"¿Qué pasó ahí?" Bella preguntó, su voz empezando a arrastrar un poco las palabras.

"Esa es una historia para otro día," respondió, sirviendo tres nuevos tragos.

El juego continuó de esa misma forma hasta que la botella estaba vacía y todos ellos estaban seriamente intoxicados. Entre más alcohol tenían en su cuerpo, más directas se volvían sus preguntas. Descubrieron que Bella en realidad había intentado una vez dar una mamada en la carretera, lo que hizo que Emmett silbara en aprobación. Él, en cambio, había admitido haber intentado tener un trío, e Irina y Edward habían sido atrapados teniendo sexo en la parte trasera de un coche.

Decidieron terminar su juego, e Irina se llevó a Emmett a la pista de baile. Solos en la cabina y prácticamente borrachos, Edward y Bella ya no podían luchar contra la atracción entre ellos por más tiempo. En cuestión de segundos, sus lenguas estaban enredadas en un baile apasionado, y mientras las manos de Bella estaban en el cabello de Edward, las de él estaban acariciando sus costados, rozando ligeramente la parte inferior de sus senos.

"Wow, Bells, tal parece que te estás divirtiendo aquí." Una voz muy familiar y con un tono de admiración hizo que Bella aflojara su agarre de manera que Edward pudiera apartarse un poco.

Cuando se volvió, encontró a Rosalie sentada al otro lado de la cabina con un tipo guapo como de su edad.

"Rose, él es Edward. Edward, ella es mi mejor amiga, um… Rosalie."

La pequeña equivocación de Bella solo hizo que estuviera más consciente de su ebrio cerebro confundido.

Rosalie contempló a su intoxicada amiga con algo de preocupación mientras decía, "Un gusto conocerte, Edward."

Edward solo asintió a la amiga rubia de Bella, luego se ocupó besando y lamiendo el cuello de Bella. Tan ebrio como estaba, simplemente no podía quitarle las manos y los labios de encima.

Bella no pudo contener los gemidos que las caricias de Edward le provocaban y rápidamente ahogó las palabras de su amiga, dedicando la poca de atención que el alcohol le dejó a besar a Edward. No fue mucho tiempo después que se encontró a horcajadas en sus piernas, restregándose en su innegable e impresionante erección.

Edward estaba por explotar, disfrutando de la forma en que ella lo hacía sentir, pero al mismo tiempo, necesitando mucho más. Por lo general, él no era del tipo que llevara a una chica a casa la noche que la conoció – las dos veces que hizo eso, se arrepintió a la luz del siguiente día—pero de alguna forma, esto era diferente. Quería a Bella _ahora_ , pero no _solo_ ahora. En alguna parte de su subconsciente, sabía que lo correcto sería llevar a una Bella muy ebria a su casa, pedirle su número de teléfono, darle un beso de buenas noches y llamarla al siguiente día para pedirle una cita. Y vaya que deseaba eso—la mayor parte.

Pero Bella le dejó muy claro que también quería más que un beso de buenas noches. No le parecía del tipo de chica de una aventura de una noche, pero tal vez para ella también era diferente.

"Maldita sea, Edward, te deseo," le susurró contra sus labios, y estaba perdido.

"¿Vienes conmigo a mi casa?" Edward le pidió esperanzado.

Solo por una fracción de segundo Bella se cuestionó si lo que estaba por hacer era correcto, pero su necesidad y la conexión que sintió con Edward dominaron rápidamente la débil duda. De mala gana bajó de su regazo, y dejaron el bar sin perder el tiempo.

 ********TBL********

El viaje en taxi al departamento de Edward fue prácticamente la misma intensa sesión de besuqueo que habían iniciado en el bar, y se sintieron aliviados de llegar a su edificio diez minutos más tarde.

El ascensor no podía ir lo suficientemente rápido. Cuando entraron a trompicones a la sala de Edward poco después, cruzándola en unas cuantas zancadas para llegar a la recámara, ya habían empezado a quitarle la ropa al otro, solo para dejarla donde cayera alrededor de su cama.

Sus manos estaban frenéticas, explorando cada centímetro de piel expuesta con sus manos, labios y lenguas. Terminaron en la cama, una pila de extremidades enredadas, y de repente todo control había desaparecido. La erección de Edward se alineó mágicamente con el calor de Bella, y sin ningún pensamiento racional de parte de ninguno de ellos, empujó dentro de ella, haciéndola gritar por la sensación de plenitud y alivio. Habían pasado doce meses desde que había tenido sexo con otra persona además de sí misma, y aunque había dado un buen uso de sus amigos operados por baterías, nada se comparaba a la euforia que sintió cuando Edward la llenó por completo.

Estaba desesperada por saborear la sensación de él estirándola para que se amoldara, pero al mismo tiempo, necesitaba que se moviera y la hiciera sentir que la estaba tomando; que la deseaba tanto como ella a él.

Edward estaba casi abrumado por la sensación del calor de Bella que lo ceñía. Estaba más apretada de lo que había imaginado, apretándolo casi hasta volverlo loco. Todos sus instintos le decían que la follara con salvaje abandono mientras se controlaba para no derramarse prematuramente. Quería que ella lo disfrutara.

Disfrutar ni siquiera empezaba a describir lo que Bella sintió cuando Edward por fin salió de ella, solo para enfundarse un segundo después. Ella se tomó unos momentos para acostumbrase a la deliciosa fricción hasta que de pronto no era suficiente. Clavando sus talones en el trasero de Edward, trató de incitarlo a que la tomara con más fuerza, y él estaba más que feliz de hacerlo.

Sus gemidos y su pesada respiración llenaron la pequeña habitación al moverse al unísono, sus caderas encontrándose, estocada tras estocada. Considerando la larga abstinencia de Bella y el nivel de excitación de Edward, les tomó solo unos cuantos minutos el correrse juntos en un clímax de una intensidad que ninguno de ellos había experimentado nunca. Bella, que nunca antes se había corrido sin una estimulación manual adicional, estaba completamente atónita y abrumada por la fuerza de su orgasmo. Este virtual extraño había logrado lo que su novio por siete años nunca pudo, y le dejó un nivel de satisfacción que nunca olvidaría.

Exhaustos, saciados y todavía algo mareados por el alcohol en sus cuerpos, empezaron a quedarse dormidos envueltos en los brazos del otro, pero no antes de asegurarse el uno al otro que acababan de tener el mejor sexo de sus vidas.

 ********TBL********

* * *

 _ **Lástima que Bella no recordó ese encuentro jajajajaja. Ahora ya sabemos cómo empezó todo :) Ahora sí, les decimos adiós a esta historia, una vez más les agradezco de todo corazón su compañía, su apoyo y sus palabras. Todos esos reviews, alertas y favoritos son muestra de que disfrutaron de la historia y cumplí mi objetivo de divertirlos. Y muchas gracias a mi querida Beta Eri por su trabajo en otra traducción más.**_

 _ **Como lo hago con todas mis traducciones, además de su opinión sobre esta historia para mí, les voy a pedir el grandísimo favor de que escriban un review para la autora original y lo publiquen en el link de su historia, no aquí, en la historia original. Por supuesto que no me enojo si me dejan uno también para mí. Las que saben inglés, tendrán una idea de qué poner, las que no, les voy a dar tres opciones a escoger, pueden copiar y pegar. Solo UNA, ha sucedido que copian todo y así lo ponen en su review, tengan cuidado con eso, por favor. Y lo que está en paréntesis, bórrenlo y pongan su nombre y país de origen. Estas son las opciones:**_

 _ **(1) Hi :) My name is (pongan su nombre) I'm from (su país de origen) I just read your story and I want to tell you that I loved it! Thank you so much for sharing it with us allowing its translation to Spanish.**_

 _ **(2) Thanks for allowing the Spanish translation of this beautiful story. I really enjoyed it! Greetings from (pon tu país de origen)**_

 _ **(3) Thanks for sharing your incredible talent with us. This was such a good story and reading it in my language, Spanish, it was amazing! Thanks for allowing the translation. Greetings from (tu país de origen)**_

 _ **Pueden usar cualquiera de estas opciones, recuerden que es solo UNA y sin el número. El link de la historia original está en mi perfil o si están en mi grupo en Facebook, también lo pondré allá. Por favor, contribuyan a que más autoras se animen a dar permiso, al darles el mérito que se merecen por estas hermosas historias.**_

 _ **Me despido de esta historia y nos leemos en la siguiente ;)**_

 _ **PD. La próximo semana inicio otra traducción de nombre 'Atmosphere' si quieren recibir la notificación, pónganme en alerta de autor, y si quieren saber de qué se trata. En mi grupo está un álbum llamado futuras traducciones y está el banner original de esta historia con su summary. Si no están en mi grupo el link está en mi perfil, pueden solicitar entrar.**_


End file.
